A New Prophecy
by GrayZeppelin
Summary: The Dragon Warrior had defeated Kai, the Jade Slayer. Everyone in China cried with happiness at the success of their panda hero, Po. Finally, China falls into serenity. However, in a land of harmony and peace, an old enemy is emerging, ready for war. ( The Mightiest Warriors, Book One )
1. Prologue (E01)

**Hello, readers, I am GrayZeppelin!**

 **Thank you for coming to read! I have been working on this novel since it's release as soon as I like to write a book after Kung Fu Panda 3! For reasons, I desire to create my visionary ideas for my KFP books, including the backgrounds I love to write my OCs (too many, but I have future plans to pick only a few of my characters and more fictional characters in the future including a sequel) venturing with Jade Palace masters, even having the insane idea writing all three villains: Tai Lung, Lord Shen, and General Kai!**

 **My novel contains a _general_ genre of adventures, violence, _war_ , and suspense! Few elements of medieval and fantasy ideas will fit into Chinese culture, based on my creational notes and ideas! ****At this moment, enjoy my working-in-progress novel!**

 **Disclaimer: *** **I do NOT own DreamWorks Animation or Kung Fu Panda Trilogy / Legends of Awesomeness!** ***** **I created this story and my OCs!**

 _PART ONE: The Return (1 - 20) **{Po, Tigress}, Xing (OC), Lao (OC), Huoju (OC)**_

 _PART TWO: Salvage (21 - 40) **Xing (OC), Tigress, Wolf Boss, Huoju (OC)**_

 _PART FINALE: War (41 - Indefinite)_ _ **Masters of Jade Palace, The Trinity*, The Nine (OCs), Huoju (OC)**_

 **Episode 1: The Prince of Darkness (1 - 5);** **Episode 2: Brothers for Life (6 - 11);** **Episode 3: The Top Three (12 - 16)**

 **Episode 4: The Lord and Prince (17 - 20);** **Episode 5: Antiquity of Viability (21 - 25);** **Episode 6: Light (26 - 30)**

 **Episode 7: White Dragon (31 - 36);** **Episode 8: Yinxing (37 - 40); Episode 9: Haidao (41 - Indefinite)**

 _ **For my Wing Chun master, Sifu Cesar, who educates me to preserve the life of harmony, and tranquility. And my friends who support Tao Jun Fan Martial Arts.**_

* * *

Kung Fu Panda: A New Prophecy

PART ONE

"The Return"

* * *

 **THE MIGHTIEST WARRIORS, BOOK ONE**

* * *

 **Episode One: The Prince of Darkness (1 - 5)**

* * *

 _Prologue_

 **Year: 500**

The tortoise in a brown cloak stood on the platform, and students hailed their chi within their throats on the courtyard. The Qing Temple was the essential life of the prosperity as Master Oogway created kung fu of his creation himself, that brought peaceful, and prosperous of tranquility. He wielded his jade yin yang staff the tortoise could walk on the golden glossy platform, and glimpsing to his students forming kung fu movements; lighter deflection, and hard thrust.

Three sections brought within the eternal peace on this apotheosis nature of the sky turned light cheese, and the star glimmered from above the predictable white clouds, in which includes _Kung Fu_. A female, a reddish yellow tiger in a gold robe with black linings on her neck and edge of sleeves, strode back and forth she grasped her soft paws behind her back. She glimpsed at her students in gold garments and yellow in black sashes they stood in horse stances and forming chi sao blocks and straight punches of _Wing Chun_. The bull in long green robe positioned next to Oogway and his longtime companion Mui Tan Huang, tigress master of _Wing Chun_. Peering onto the bull's students in brown silk garments, Liu Bong Shien watched all enhanced their flowing of arms across their surroundings and shouted with chi after thrust. As the master of _tai chi_ , he indicated them with his water flow moment over his arms and swift the attack forward with both clenched hoofs.

Kung Fu. Part of harmony, focus, and concluding the war against the darkness. Wing Chun. Eternal peace is as eager what you encourage love toward others and listening to the Mother Nature. Tai Chi. You have water within your body as a soul, forging with glory, happiness, and integrity you absorbed energy with a rapid push.

A female tiger strolled next to her tortoise companion and watched all students glorified their forms. "This is going to change the world, am I right, Master Oogway?" Mui simpered.

"Yes," Oogway replied in calm, light tone. "After few years what we created this school, our martial arts are roots from the Earth, and grow with living trees."

Oogway turned to her. "Are your students ready their spar, Mui?" he asked.

"Yes, Master Oogway," Mui nodded, clasping her paws behind her back.

Above the heavens of blue and yellow, a bird form soared near the gray bricks pillar near the red gate that breached with golden wood in between. A grey goose in a gold robe approached both masters as if he dove soft and landed in front. In a moment, the messenger took time of his exhaustion breath. "My master, my lady," he admired; both Oogway and Mui nodded the goose with a gentle smirk. "We have a visitor coming from Kong Temple. And the Ox warrior is close to the front gate entrance."

"The Ox warrior?" a female tiger master inquired curiously.

"He requests to have a word to all three of you," the messenger informed. The bull teacher approached from Oogway's left side, as he brushed his thinned mane near his fluff cheek. "By any means, the Ox is from the homeland of Jinse Simiao, his ancestry palace and massive city where the Prince occupies with his father, Emperor Khan."

The bull craned his neck back. "Emperor Khan's son is on our way?" Liu Bong Shien forced his tone higher. Such brilliant and surprised. Oogway revolved his head at his gray beast companion. Liu pardoned. "Master, forgive my concern. Do we perceive the Emperor how cruelty he was since his father's death twenty years ago?"

The Tortoise hummed. "As the matter of fact," Oogway reflected, "we all know the arrogance of Ox warlord. I assure you, my dear friend, the visitor could honor our reputations as we built our temple. Bring the traveler in."

The bird nodded and bounded off the platform into the wind.

Moments as all three masters positioned together. Red and gold flags billowed. The whole plaza paled gray and filled with all students of gold, green and brown silk clothes dancing with water and forms. The sunlight spoke the bluish horizon as masters waited and peered the brown gate at a further distance near a gray, large watchtower. A voice of howl commanded, and the brown gate opened.

Four blue gorillas in dark gold armor marched and heaved a black coach that detailed with soft gray drapes. A tigress master strolled down on the small stairs from the gray platform after she nodded both Oogway and Liu Bong Shien. Many discerned the coach's color and gorillas' armors coming from Kong City. A royal, palace village like similar to Gongmen City's made of gold and red flame tower. Nevertheless, colors of gold and black are symbolism of spectacular as Oogway adored. The black coach stopped and placed down in the middle of Qing Temple courtyard.

Most heads watched and plenty focused training and educating. A massive, black hoof spawned on carriage's right side. A young, gray with blue Ox warrior in long, black kimono robe with sunlight lines including edges of long sleeve strolled in from leaving his ride, as all four apes rose. The Prince's gold belt carried a large black sword case beside his left waist.

Mui lifted her heart and chinned up. Young, tall and muscular Ox craned his neck with luminous red eyes he met her's. "Greetings, my Prince," a female tiger welcomed the royal Ox, swallowing. "Welcome to Qing Temple, and I am Mui Tan Huang, a Wing Chun instructor." She gestures her left paw toward two beloving masters who both grinned. "May I present my bull companion Liu Bong Shien, a Tai Chi teacher, and a Kung Fu master, the Magnificent Master Oogway."

"It is my honor to your reputations, masters," a royal Ox complimented, nodding. "I am Prince Huoju, son of Emperor Khan of Jinse Simiao."

"Yes, my Prince. I admire your father's reign. Come with me with Oogway and Liu," Mui smiled. She turned and strolled while Huoju followed after he nodded his ape servants positioning beside the coach. An enormous Ox swept his bushy, fur tail. "Let us have a _word_ you truly desire."

* * *

"How do you like our marvelous temple, my Prince?" the bull master asked politely.

A strong Ox sat on the crystal sapphire chair. Huoju grasped his pale white mug and sipped his green tea. Two wolves and two deer in red and black robes stood on each edging corner as all four wielded Guandaos. "Superb to glimpse your students they educated themselves outside of the courtyard," Huoju reviewed. "Best of all: Few of my companions adored living on a prosperous, school to contemplate your astonishing tale where martial arts have born, forged with the creation of light, love, and happiness."

"My pleasure, Prince Huoju," Oogway delighted.

The bull stroke his chin beard. Liu Bong Shien ambled beside the Prince as if Huoju nodded a Tai Chi master to sense the royal Ox's characteristics within his soul. The bull master kneeled his one knee and caressed Huoju's right hoof when closing his orbs. "Is your father interests you to join our compelling martial arts?" Mui inquired the Prince, smirking toward her black ears she sipped her gray mug.

The Prince buzzed his throat. "The Emperor concentrates his wealthy companions across China and to his palace he consistently orders many servants to do bamboo construction by reaching rich gold roofs and structures," Huoju clarified. "To my honest answer: my father never interests me to guide and educate through courses."

"Oogway and I tried to convince your father last month, my Prince," Mui explained, placing her small gray mug across her top left corner of the table. "Khan discerns our term to educate his loving son that you adore _Kung Fu_. Nevertheless, before you become an _Emperor_ one day to have your hands protect China, you are willing to become a master, and keep your legacy go forward with your children's children when you are gone."

"That is _fair_ ," the Ox nodded.

Liu slowly bent his head. Every master senses student and visitor's thoughts to glimpse most of the reflective memories. You await your teacher's comment to describe your reputation as if your soul has the meaning in your courageous heart. The bull opened his rapid, reflective eyes. His hoof dragged away after letting Huoju's hand release. Three heads turned toward appalling Tai Chi master. Liu's shakable eyes and head hurried his big heart thumping louder, panting his mouth. Wing Chun master stood up quickly from her seat and approached her bull companion behind his back. "Liu? What is it?" Mui hushed and palmed Liu's gray mane.

Oogway peered at the Ox revolving his massive head toward petrifying Tai Chi master. "You are not here to inquire your interest having the mobility here, my Prince," Liu convinced with his frightening voice. "May I regard this awkward meeting we discuss this _term_ respectively. Is there a motivation for you here to concern, my Prince?"

Huoju dazzled his eyes, inhaling his rich black nose inaudibly. "My father's conqueror rules plenty of sanctuaries across China where masters like you three teach the growth of seeds of knowledge, encouragement, prosperous and happiness," Huoju informed, seeking both Mui and Liu startling to his statement. Four guards around them rotated their perplexed heads at the Royal Prince like something unexpected argument will enlighten a spark. "The act of victor from the authority of my father's name, Emperor Khan, obeys his lord commander, knowing as the _Hand of the Emperor_ , to stride my position where I shall demand to all three masters surrender your temple. Refusing to do so, is an act of _defiance_ , and the _rebellion_ against my father."

The bull master rose fast from his knee, standing taller and craning his whole head down ahead of unemotional Ox's face. "Is this your father's command, Prince Huoju?" Liu stunned with floppy ears flicked, eyes thrived, and mouth opened. "That is revolting and immoral! Your father _cannot_ disintegrate many sanctuaries as masters teaching his and her students about the essential peace, and the birth of knowledge!"

Mui beside her bull friend intervened with her orbs thriving. "My Prince, have you forgotten the Emperor accepted Oogway's schools and spread across many temples after your grandfather's death?" she demanded; Oogway stood up with his ying-yang pole from his bamboo chair. "Your father wouldn't divide and eradicate sanctuaries!"

Huoju pushed a crystal chair with his back and rose his feet quickly. "Then Emperor Khan decided and changed his mind," Huoju asserted menacingly; two wolves and deer positioned their battle stances and aimed their Guandaos at the royal, ambitious Ox. "The conqueror disgusts how kung fu, tai chi, and wing Chun are threats within his mind!"

"Who is the _conqueror_ 's name?" Mui insisted.

Huoju's stern eyes peered at Wing Chun tigress master. "Lord Commander Siwang," he named the Conqueror.

Across the broad Qing Temple's platform that crowded with many students and monks, every ear rose from the shrieking sky above and the iron entrance. Oogway turned, and three black vortexes with angry gold flames catapulted. First penetrated the golden house temple with five columns in front near green gardens and meeting. Second wrecked into the middle of a tallest rich yellow tower with three banners of _Kung Fu, Tai Chi, and Wing Chun_. Third and last crunched, smashed and splashed that combined with black shadows and red fires into the platform. Many students dodged and plenty ran with crawling fires onto them, shouting in horror.

A gray wolf guard beside elder tortoise darted his silvery Guandao near Huoju's jaw; the Ox grasped it under the blade tightly. "Striking the Prince and Emperor, is an act of _treason_ ," warned Huoju.

"You look _ruthless_ ," Oogway described, spinning his jade staff and struck the bottom of the table, flickering the Ox off the platform.

Liu mounted with his knees with Mui; Oogway and two masters heard the gate entrance banging loud. A strong push cracked the gate opened. And swarm army of bandits in red, gold and black armors rushed in against all students over the courtyard, yelling with sharp swords, daggers, and hammers. Gorillas, deer, hyenas, yaks and many cattle skirmished and plunged over large groups of all students trying to shove back.

"This discussion is _over_!" the Prince snapped. All heads including Guandao guards revolved at the Ox motioning the upside-down table with messy mugs and crumpled table mat. Huoju growled under his rough throat and stood in a rapid fighting stance with his guards up. "Your dissent answer means _no_."

Huoju grasped and wrenched red tablecloths. Wolf and deer guards heaved their Guandaos at him; Huoju circulated both sticks under the sharp blades and disarmed them, snapping wolf's head and caught buck's antler and threw him toward the sky. Oogway intercepted from above the platform, swinging his jade yin yang staff. Huoju stretched a twisted cloth ahead and caught tortoise's stick and propelled his front kick at Oogway's center shell. Liu bounded with his rough growl under his throat. The bull balanced his feet forward, stirred his muscular arms while traversing onto Huoju's vertical fist, and pulled Ox toward Liu, sweeping his right hoof onto Prince's lower ankle.

Huoju fell to the concrete floor; sighting a tai chi master spiraling his enormous body with waving mane and the Ox dodged the bull's hoof kick near to his head position. The Prince rose after rolling on the floor as if Tiger master Mui Tan Huang intervened behind Liu Bong Shien when Oogway leaped back on the platform. Liu motioned his arms as if Huoju struck many straight clenched hooves at him. The bull again transversed Ox's right wrist, circulating sleeve. Huoju noticed the bull's repeated movement; he curled on Liu's back and grasped the bull's belly, tossing Liu into the throng battle over the golden platform.

Mui advanced her _chin_ stance that her tail swept on the ground and her eye pupils shrunk. Huoju spun his body with a butterfly kick toward Wing Chun tigress; Mui palmed his right ankle as if Huoju guarded his fists as Mui thrust her straight, circle punches toward Prince's chest. Huoju's arms went separated after Mui's lethal blows. His thought perplexed her mastery of confusing opponents with substantial distractions. Mui heaved her _jo_ _phan_ kick onto Huoju's high knee attack. She averted his left fist and fisted her clenched left paw at his chest simultaneously. Next, Mui diverted other punch and struck hard to his upper torso.

The Prince slid her feet across the other side of the garden courtyard. _How does Huoju know to combat? Did his father train him?_ Mui thought. Her black ears stood, rapid steps behind Mui bounded above a Wing Chun master. Oogway landed ahead of Ox Prince. "You have begun to fight stronger," tortoise described Huoju, wielding his staff as if Oogway slid his left foot back from Huoju's next attack if the Prince surprises him. "Who is your master, my child?"

"It is _he_ who brings a balance of the light and darkness," Huoju chuckled nastily. "A _teacher_ who seeks life and death in all of our pure souls. The night wins against the day, and the darkness has ways of feeling toward light enemies."

"A mystery teacher, he is," Oogway determined. "Your mind is like water disturbing its placid surface. I assure you, Prince Huoju, your master who you do not speak his name, entices your healthy thoughts to believe your _wicked_ instructor."

"Let the light fade," Huoju squinted his eyes, clenching both of his hooves. "And glimpse your former _companion_."

Oogway dashed ahead of Huoju. Mui behind the tortoise shrunk her pupils and ears rising as if a floating black vortex with an angry fire soared and screamed near Wing Chun tigress. She twisted her body, fisting against the ball of light with her clenched paw struck with a pale white beam, cracking all sides as the oil sphere shredded apart with more than a hundred solid black pieces. She bounded across the crowded courtyard, piled with Huoju's army against all students skirmishing.

Huoju craned his neck forward with his iron horns, charging his sprinting force at Oogway. Elder tortoise leaped above him and struck his yin-yang staff directly at Ox's spine that illuminated with rapid winds. Oogway landed and turned toward running Ox who ceased his feet and drew his big, sharp sword from the rich black scabbard. Huoju's large blade went glossy, and edge glimmered with light red. His gold black robe billowed behind after his turn.

Huoju slashed his sword onto Oogway's neck; tortoise's staff deflected it with a jade sparkle against crimson sparks. Oogway diverted Ox's blade from both shoulders and above he guarded against hammering his head. Huoju discerned that many masters which include Oogway purposely have abilities to wield weapons, same as without blades or sticks to use, hands and feet are your weapons to guard and oppose. An Ox Prince spun and ground his sword with brilliant red sparks below Oogway's feet. He rotated again with another slash onto tortoise's neck. Huoju heard no cut, nor whine from his opponent. He scanned a headless turtle in front with perplexed eyes and his head bent to the side, squinting his substantial sword as if no gore splattered on it.

Huoju heard Oogway's quiet laugh; his jaw went open. _Impossible!_ The Ox thought slowly. "Deceived by your opponent!" Oogway beamed, rising his whole head from shell hole and hammered Ox's forehead. Huoju guarded above with his sword from the jade staff that voiced its sun.

"My teacher is right!" Huoju realized, snapping with his eyes growing wide and pupils shrink. "I try not to trust a sagacious turtle!"

" _Try_ is no such accomplishment," Oogway spoke to him wisely. " _Do_ is your priority."

"I take _your_ advice," Huoju clenched his teeth. He struck his sharpened thick sword onto Oogway's yin-yang. Hammering repeatedly like a stick you whip dummy's forehead. An Ox Prince kept hitting Oogway's staff with his blade on the side by side: Left, right, left and top as if Oogway's stick collapsed to the floor, and last swirl horizontal from Huoju's weapon. Oogway flipped back into the fore temple's door from ascending the pale, gold stairs that touched and absorbed with a yellow star.

Fire arrows at the front gate whistled angrily over both walls as if yak and wolf wielding gold arrows they stood on the wall bridge, pierced through arm and shoulders as if jarred and falling into the battlefield with their excruciating scream. Mui and Liu pulsed their friction of momentum from their rapid punches and hooks deflecting against one another who opposed their lovely and innocent students. Mui summoned her sharp fangs and eyes went thinner like the cat hunts its prey. She diverted in all fours over the line of space by reaching her Wing Chun students of brown robes, seeking to her brilliant, male tiger of gold uniform spiraled his air kicks at huge, nasty black boar who wielded spike ball stick.

Bull master took wicked brown Boar down to the floor as if his sturdy arms tricked the bandit's movement and flipped his hoof. Liu witnessed every student of his including Oogway's and Mui's randomly defeated locals (Huoju's separated armies of archers, swords and aggressive bandits with war mauls and hammers) around him. He was only the tallest teacher, despite being a sagacious bull which stood massive people like Oxen, Gorillas, and Yaks. Liu Bong Shien glimpsed the golden stairway ahead of the Qing Temple's Center; Huoju ascended at the stairs with a sizeable keen sword, entering red barricade doors that opened by Oogway.

 _Master!_ Liu thought worriedly. His eyelids rose. A vicious yell ahead of the bull master encountered. A dark green lizard with a black chest armor that painted a blazing emblem spawned his curve hook blade. A shrieking yell with rapid movement crossed the lizard bandit, catapulting him off course to the left wall. A bluish pink peahen who darted her talon toward the reptile nodded at Liu Bong Shien. The bull scanned his marvelous, attracting peafowl student in long cinnamon robe and light brown linings with water details.

Qing Temple Center was the essential library with twenty-five crimson columns and gloss black and white floor. It's yellow ceiling once drew with white circle patterns and large dot moons and small stars blessing on the glass floor. Many red cabinets piled with more than five hundred scrolls and grew more knowledge to write. How ravishing—

The left side of the ceiling wrecked apart like a waterfall collapsing with ashes, smoke, and debris. A flame ball shattered through multiple red columns with yellow slither dragons. On the right Center, Huoju slashed the eighth column straight as if the Ox Prince lurched his stance forward with a comprehensive attack of his sword. Oogway rolled under backward; he flattened the jade staff above his head from Huoju's sword hitting him.

"Surrender!" an Ox Prince yelled, slashing Oogway's stick with right parallel combo twice. Last, however, Oogway leaped onto the tenth column and onto the thirteenth pillar with smaragdine slither dragons.

Oogway settled his leaping after landed through gaps in the hallway, giving his staff position in front of elder tortoise as Huoju's raging eyes glared with crimson, swinging his sword at Oogway continuously. The magnificent sensed the Ox's weak heart and tender mind that the flow within Huoju's body rushed in a hollow with fire. The next above Prince's head went soft stings in between his forehead and both eyes.

Both Oogway and Huoju bashed their jade staff and pale gray sword near to their heads, thrusting their same strained muscles when their eyes peered each other. Sharp bang sound from the outside of Center crumbled most of the glossy, red, yellow and green structures. More than fifty students of green, brown and gold robes sprinted across long, wooden corridors piled with hundreds of amber manuscripts wrapped with glass and ties. "You have immoral darkness in you, my child. You seemed stressful," Oogway discerned, hearing the bull master's loud cry near the front entrance from the stairway.

"There are things I could have warned you about my father's reign and _overprotective_ and _merciless_ life!" Huoju briefed him sorely.

"RUN!" Both warriors heard Mui announced every student and even Liu Bong Shien. Elder tortoise quickly glimpsed both Wing Chun tigress and Tai Chi bull masters as if their jaws collapsed.

A slight distraction, Huoju gave another swing with his blade and Oogway ducked his whole neck and head into his shell, slashing structure cabinets. The Ox's sword went stuck on small sideboards beside the scrolls. Oogway made his run from him, bounding Huoju's back shoulders and jumped with his companions. Huoju yanked his weapon; A shady fireball vandalized the gate's window below the ceiling. Ox Prince snarled while approaching three masters as if the circular yin-yang glass above the entrance tore apart. Every debris smashed into the Center, and Mui's eyes closed with silence of vortex's wicked wail.

* * *

Inside the temple, you could glimpse all surroundings went in pitch black. Only throbs and sharp cries. Everywhere went visibly after a horrid blast as the velvet gray smoke fading. Wing Chun tigress's body had gone frozen, discerning what most of the heavy debris nearly bury her. Mui burst her agonizing cry, as her right arm trapped with a sturdy cabinet. She lifted her breath that none of the collapsed roof, damaged column, nor cabinets arose. Mui flicked her black ears wide as if child's frightened cry echoed, with a sword screeching. She slowly looked up ahead of the collapsed Center with faint gray smoke.

The Prince's sword was no longer glossing with pale silver, neither his black and gold silk robe. Now Huoju as crimson orbs and wielding his flame sword pointed both deer, wolf, and yak hugging themselves hard behind the shredded pillar with jade dragons. His crooked head sighted children's absorbed tears; he thrived his eyes and wobbled his mouth. Thoughts incorporated into the Ox's eyes, submitting his sharpened fire sword away from every child's eyes.

Huoju's head turned at Wing Chun master's forceful sob, shattering all debris that collapsed into her. Mui mounted on the wrecked surface as if her gold robe and sleeves tore around her. Behind her, bull master roared at the back entrance. Children of yak, wolf, and deer rushed toward Mui and through the back, reaching Liu's warming hooves.

"SISTER!" Liu rose his weeping voice and craned his hand at Mui. "COME WITH ME!"

Many ruthless bandits rushed in at the front, wreckage gate, positioning behind Ox Prince. Although, they circulated Huoju and Mui Tan Huang on the sides. "You are not going to stop, Prince," Mui told the Ox Prince in a firm tone.

Huoju shook his head.

Liu scanned Huoju's glossy flame sword swinging. Bandits stood back as if the Prince strolled forward. Mui revolved her head; she gave her bull companion a nod with a tormented smile and orbs shaking. Yak, deer, and wolf grasped Liu's both hooves; they dashed across the damaged concrete land of debris and billowing fires touching over bridges and temples. All four ran into the opened green gate as the black smoke shielded behind, and long gone.

Mui clasped her fluff paws ahead of her heart, positioning her horse stance as the Ox Prince approached Wing Chun tigress. She felt substantial steps like a giant foot stomping the ground with full, short quivers nearby. Mui knew she could not handle all hundred bandits including Huoju at once that her mind went silent, and her heart throbbed in inaudible, solitude rhythm.

Huoju concluded strolling in front of Mui firmly; his large head craned down to her as the Prince wielded a flame sword on his shakable right clenched hoof. _I am going to regret this._ Huoju thought sadly. He ascended his blaze sword; peering Mui's instant, pastel white stars opened. Whole Center boomed with gray surroundings like a hurricane billowing it's jarring screech, glimmering Huoju, and his army off inside.

Many survivor students of brown, gold and green robes sprinted across the light green grass road over the land ridges. The cheese daylight on horizon went dark as if rising smokes soared from the Qing Temple aftermath. It was the worst and dreadful day to visualize fires crawling over structures and temple towers collapsing, and many had slaughtered.

The bull flickered his floppy ears while carrying wolf cub and small deer. A young yak student behind him and even elder tortoise Oogway next to Liu turned at the desolation of Qing Temple. They observed the unimaginable snow beam reptile creature with enormous, and rising white wings hacked its sharp, pale gray fire in its abominable mouth.

 _Mui._ Oogway reflected sorrowfully, palming his heart as the tiger student held his blue katana sword and green snake Xiao slithered beside elder tortoise and bull. Elder tortoise glimpsed Mui's son Taolin turning to Oogway with mournful red tears.

* * *

 **How do you like this rewritten Prologue?!**

 **Do you have thoughts on the aftermath of Qing Temple? Oogway and my OCs including antagonist Huoju? And Mui Tan Huang's mysterious creature? Punch the _review_!**


	2. Training Hall (E01)

**Alright, readers, the second chapter is here, and here we go at the Valley of Peace and Jade Palace to meet the Furious Five and Dragon Warrior! Enjoy!**

 _ **Updated Chapter II on 6/9/2017**_

* * *

 **Episode One: The Prince of Darkness ( 1 - 5 )**

* * *

 _Chapter II_

 _Training Hall_

 ** _Seven Hundred and Ten Years Later / Present Day_**

 **Year: 1210, Late Spring**

The shining star rose from blue heavens. At the ridges near the horizon, a river around the corner of the green hills trickled the water downwardly over terrain mountains. By next to the prominence, an enormous palace of red columns with golden slither dragons, and three temples with jade that are supporting the roof lie beyond to the tip of one of the tallest mountains. A palace, part of prosperous as the home of Masters of Jade Palace, originated by the Magnificent of Kung Fu. The left side of Jade Palace has repaired, due to an unexpected warrior of a dark chi master from the raging jade sky he arrived from the realm. The bull who once skirmished with his tortoise brother during the Great War, the beast who once forbade by his former ally, the collector who mostly gathered every warrior's chi, then all four of the Furious Five including their master. A Supreme Warlord, once known to himself as Beast of Vengeance.

The sunrise gleamed into the horizon, made of pale orange, and yellow as prosperous. In through the skirts of terrain, the sun dazzles a green land of whispering trees. There is a village with the most fabulous name where many people including Hero of China occupies their farmland home, the Valley of Peace; the only known community where is such a highly famous for Mr. Ping's Dragon Warrior Noodles and Tofu restaurant. On the other store, the most exquisite Tea House at the north-side, all living villagers desire to sip many hot green teas on every morning and night, then the fashionable clothing silk store near two blocks away from Mr. Ping's and large vessels to ride on streams to lead any direction on all of China.

The sound of a morning bell which represented a wake-up call for masters to begin their awake to guzzle, and then must prepare the kung fu training within the next thirty minutes after breakfast. By then the bell dongs for a short time, two little children sprinted the walking path on Valley of Peace; the curious rabbit and substantial goose. They giggle happily as both villagers of bunny and goose realized the time of the Furious Five masters including the Dragon Warrior have awakened in the morning, once they reach the tallest stairway above.

The young rabbit wore her pink robe with a peach sash upon her belly. She came from the next door of Dragon Warrior Noodles restaurant where a bunny including her mother enjoys the smell of pasta ingredients every day. The goose dressed his brown cloth robe, carrying the action figures of the Furious Five on goose's bag. The goose lives with his father in between the rivers of the Valley of Peace, as the boatman travels east and west for many travelers who come.

Both curious rabbit and substantial goose arrived the Jade Palace by nearly a half hour; however, they both reached the front door by not able to disturb loudly as the masters go training immediately. Just then, the bell dongs at once again.

"Wow!" the rabbit beamed while sprinting with goose. "The sound reminds me of the masters beginning their training right now!"

"Cool!" the goose surprised, so stubborn as highly encouraging as if he realizes that meeting the Dragon Warrior and Furious Five seemingly the best suggestion to fill their hearts, like an _enormous fan_. He reminded his bunny, "My father will be arriving at my house on midday. You sure we can peek inside the room where the Dragon Warrior trains the Furious Five?"

"Of course," she nodded swiftly. Both Goose and Rabbit sprinted to a side of the Palace where there are multiple trees and many flowers go across when they see the Training Hall building in few yards away. "Just for twenty minutes and then we'll be heading back home. Let's play some action figures, Neo."

"Okay," Neo genuinely smiled as he drops his bag after they both arrive outside beside the Training Hall. "I do not know if we'll get into trouble for trespassing."

Next, the rabbit snatched both Tigress and Viper in the Neo's bag. The goose grabbed Monkey and the Dragon Warrior whenever both friendships able to begin their acting.

"This is where the Dragon Warrior met me here three days ago," the Rabbit reflected. "And do not worry Neo. I offered him for us to be outside for a playground at any time except the Training Hall inside."

"Really?" Neo questioned her in surprise. "That is awesome!"

"Can you believe it?" Kathy goes excited whenever she carries action figures of Tigress and Viper. "He promised me to confront us outside, and we will be able to talk to him and the Furious Five for a while!"

"Amazing!" Neo smiled.

"Remember our pig friend from the clothing store?" Kathy reminded him about one of their great friends. "A fancy tale about the Dragon Warrior he told most of the people and us, Po can wipe out the entire bandits in his way with the Five! And then at the Tea House, he confronted hundreds of bandits demanding the money and then the Dragon Warrior warns them all, then said, 'Enough talk, let's fight!'"

"That story never gets old," Neo thrills. "Let's play!"

Both Kathy and Neo represented their action packs of Furious Five including a Dragon Warrior Po. They giggled to themselves as the wind breezes from the flowers. Neo and Kathy overheard the sound of strikes and weapons swinging from the inside of Training Hall. The Rabbit thrived her pink eyes and reminded of her best friend to seek over the peek hole on the large wooden door. For ones at a time to take a turn, they see the highest kung fu masters training inside the Training Hall.

Monkey swung into circle iron spikes, practicing his agility maneuvers to evade any such attacks from enemies carrying swords and daggers on the ground and also can spring the jump through windows for a safe danger. Crane on the Jade Tortoise disciplines his movement to both legs, stabilizing himself as he uses both wings to swirl most incoming red arrows and one with flames at the tip of it. Crane soars upward and supports Monkey by diving in the spike hole first, and then grapples Monkey to swing Crane's leg, and throws him through a dummy person in the wooden ceiling that supports.

Viper slithered her body through the upcoming torch below her near Crane's Jade Tortoise. She quickly withdrew the scorching flames to create her instinct of calmness to increase her agility and maneuverability. She sprung her body upward twice from the incoming torches and struck her tail into one of Crocodile dummies beside her. Mantis. A small, green insect master where Neo and Kathy could not see him from rapid movements on Crocodile dummies area near Viper's torching spot. Mantis advanced his _thingies_ , pounding into crocodiles that have to surround him using spinning arms and tails it opposes the bug directly. On each spin, Mantis deflected and pounced the dummies back in simultaneously. Viper immediately unites with the insect to combat several models before finishing three opponents on what has left after tag team.

"Cool!" Neo surprised, tapping his feet on the other. He turned to the rabbit. "Kathy! Viper and Mantis destroyed three dummies in there!" Next, a competitive snarl has summoned somewhere in a battle session. "Look! Tigress is attacking those swinging woods with lances on right now!" the goose pointed excitedly.

Last but not least, Tigress. She leaped to the moving, curl logs, attacking incoming swings of mahogany spikes around as Tigress used her most robust kung fu stance. With deflection and paws, she disciplines appropriately with far more deadly as if the female tiger managed _veracity_ (part of honesty and power) for decades. She now models her new outfit. A gray long sleeve tunic with green leaves surrounding her body and navy blue pants. Just then, Crane joined the team along Tigress to support and opposed swing lances it approaches. Once the deadly spikes have destroyed, Crane mounted Tigress in mid-air, releasing a drop to his Jade Tortoise at another level of balance. Both Crane and Tigress embarked combating each other. Tigress rotates her kicks, spinning upwardly, and Crane deflects her upcoming spin thrust like his feathers soar in the air to fly.

Next, Monkey instantly dove down to the edge of Crane's Jade Tortoise with an unexpected leap as both the bird and female tiger goes blindingly aware him. All three went against each other and also Viper slithering Tigress's body through her left arm. Mantis immediately leaped into the air and dropped down to Monkey's shoulder. All members of the Furious Fives stood on any circular side of a Tortoise, concentrating their balance within their discipline of defensive and opposing strategy.

"Have you finished sightseeing?" an elder master voice demanded to the children behind. Both Neo and Kathy vibrated themselves softly, glancing at a red panda mentor in a white tunic with the shaded gray shawl wrapped around his entire left side of the chest and whole leftward arm. The best and only kung fu master by all means as many people in all of China knew a teacher along Oogway, Master Shifu.

"Woah!" Kathy and Neo surprised lightly to Shifu behind them. "Oh, look," Kathy pointed the elder red panda, "it's Master Shifu!" They both bend in front of the instructor to use particular manner.

"I was wondering how you two curiosity children arrived Jade Palace?" Shifu determined, asking politely ahead of the kindly children.

"Well, master," Kathy estimates carefully. "Three days ago, I was with my family to confront the Dragon Warrior and Furious Five. I begged Po for him to come outside with us to see our action figures to play."

"Master Shifu," Neo respected the red panda's title as he called him charmingly. "Both of _our_ families gave us a free time for us to head Jade Palace here to meet Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five. My father will arrive with his new visitors around midday, and I would love my dad to tell him a pretty awesome day to see a new sign autograph. And someday, I will be a kung fu warrior just like him, Master."

Shifu chuckled. "Now young one," Shifu patted the goose's shoulder. "You will become a warrior like us one day. And " He seeks the toys on the flowers, "you brought action figures? It's amazing."

"Thank you, master," Kathy nodded with a smile toward her ears. "These action figures belong to my best friend here. His favorites are Tigress and Po."

Just then, an unexpected voice comes from the Training Hall.

"Get ready to feel thunder!" The voice in a large, mahogany door roared thunderously with an echo. Neo and Kathy perceive the remarkable sound, and they both wide their eyes.

"Po is here!" Kathy shocked with her eyes went brilliantly. "Let's check him out!"

Master Shifu opened the large door ahead after Neo and Kathy went through first. All three seek warriors they scatter. The Panda intercepts the moving curve logs as Po combats Tigress, dodging the incoming spikes, combining defensive punches using water flow. Tigress evades Po's combat defense as she stayed focus veracity and her instincts. Next, the Dragon Warrior swings his sparrow kick, and Tigress deflected his boot, and then the tiger fisted the lance beside her.

The Dragon Warrior ascended the air and landed the large bowl toward the edge with Crane. Po focused balance movements accurately while Crane soared gently, swinging combat kicks to his feet. The panda deflected the bird's kick using his robust arms and also the initiate attacks around his form punches. Po controlled his stance for a short time and then finally has a chance to make Crane unbalance, a double kick and heel kick.

Po dispersed himself from the Jade Tortoise after he leaped. He now confronted many wooden dummies with Mantis, striking many in his way as the Dragon Warrior intercepts the swinging arms and tails in simultaneously. The panda thrashes the dummy croc and targets another for the next ability of incoming rapid punches and swinging kicks. Po does not match against Mantis. However, they both usually fight together in any such combat situations as any enemy feels not alone, but the insect develops his ability of swift strikes where any bandits cannot see Mantis in their eyes.

Next, the panda peered a new challenge; The torch flames where Viper slithered the evasive action, the Dragon Warrior rolled through the fire, then the other rapidly as continuous. Po suited that kind of his next step of agility speed to make sure the panda could not hesitate on his feet but also avoiding any crossfire of flame arrows as an example. Next, Viper climbed onto Po and clasped his arms to have another tag team in combat. Within Po's strike in each especially his defense, Viper ascended through the panda's feet, then shortly motioned through his striking and defending arms, and whipped any bandit using her tail and can lock someone's arms and legs to encounter. After a team for short seconds, Po fisted and guarded his fists against Viper after they avoided incoming torch flames and attacked the dummies. Viper educated Po by delivering the slip to defend his arms and legs at the same time.

Monkey swung his tail repeatedly to the circle spikes, penetrating through the hole with a kick. He used that kind of speed for his focus to lose enemies in sight, and capture what enemies try to escape near the windows. After a rapid sound from his tail, Monkey landed both Po and Viper to begin their next step of acknowledged skills to face each other for practice. Crane rose underneath Monkey's rings and joined the fight. Next, all four warriors improvised their moves as Tigress struck onto one of the ropes that Monkey swung before. Po countered punches to Monkey, including Mantis in the dummies situation continued practicing his _thingies_ with fast attacks and defenses and tore any weapon swords. The insect united the conflict with warriors for a short time and combated Viper.

After a long fight of the improvise situation, Tigress tied after Crane, Monkey, Viper, and Mantis to disperse themselves, and returned their combat situation. The bunny examined at one of the wooden dummies to her right where she cannot discover what kind of the device represents. A freestanding model; a giant cylinder that averages to match warriors in any size with three arms straight, and one leg below arms that bent downward.

Next, both Tigress and Po straight their fists and thrusts as they are not hitting themselves, but to observe an opponent's strikes. Po defended himself using both arms on each side where Tigress charges the Dragon Warrior. As the battle nearly ends based on hanging torches lit one hand across the hall, Po and Tigress both hit like a draw, one of their arms has made into their cheeks and notices they both nearly got knocked themselves out.

"Well done, students!" Master Shifu nodded, tapping his wooden staff on the floor. "Your discoveries of discipline are now complete."

Six students bowed to their master after their training goes success. The Furious Five sought two visitors after they bent their bodies with heads forward in front of Master Shifu. The Dragon Warrior recognized these villagers next to the red panda as he stepped forward.

Po gasped and separated his full arms. "My awesomeness fans," excited Po after bowing to Master Shifu. "I thought it was too early to confront me."

"Kathy made a call for both of us to have our time meeting you, and told us exactly the right time from yesterday," Neo reminded the Dragon Warrior. "My dad will return in a few hours from now."

"Oh," the panda realized. "Now I understand."

"Anyway," Kathy spoke, perceiving in her head when caressing long ears on the left side. "Neo and I saw all of your moves like YEAAHHH, and HA!" she frankly punches softly as a double strike and then a small kick. Showing to the masters what fans see a love of kung fu moves. "And you have beaten every Furious Five like 'Woah!'"

Just for a moment as both Neo and Kathy gave their share after they saw kung-fu fight shortly, the Dragon Warrior ultimately sighted Kathy's bag of action figures.

"I would love to do Kung Fu skills one day," Neo sought his future of himself as Master Goose.

Just then, a goose named Zeng interfered after soaring from above the ceiling. He called Shifu while the Dragon Warrior joins two children beside the Five.

Monkey palmed on all fours next to Tigress. "I thought Po gave away one of his action figures back in Secret Panda Village," he reflected clearly.

"Uh, Monkey," the bug dashed on Monkey's shoulder before landing. "He gave one of his figures to that gorgeous panda long time ago."

"Frankly," Tigress touched the conversation to the Five. "Po will always play his action figures when the Dragon Warrior is in a mood with these children."

The red panda carried a scroll from Zeng. "Attention!" Master Shifu said. He turned to Furious Five and Dragon Warrior. "We have a message from the Emperor."

"Woah, really?" the panda widen his orbs and craning his neck as Po blurted his mouth while Shifu sensed cookies from Dragon Warrior's breath. "What's the message say?"

"This message goes to every class of martial arts in all of China," Master Shifu glazed at every student's eyes. The Furious Five pays close attention including the two younglings; the Dragon Warrior wide his green eyes as the panda astonishes. "I as the Emperor of China will select top three amazing classes around next month. For hundreds of years, many Emperors created a duty to the makers to construct stadium tournament. All classes desire to enhance their training to accept challenges. The competition will open in two months at Kong Bai Stadium. Stay tuned for further notice."

"WOW!" Po said surprisingly. "The Emperor is creating the Tournament?! Outstanding!"

"The best idea is we'll have to entertain the Emperor if he confronts to us anytime now," Crane added, perceiving the point as the Five nodded to the bird.

"More training, more hardcore," Viper said, sneering at Crane her tongue she summoned.

"Both Viper and Crane are right," Master Shifu accepted, then handing the scroll to Zeng next to the goose as the Master gaze on all students' eyes around him. "We must delight the Emperor, show him unique training you all must practice."

"Does that mean any visitors including Kathy and I can go to Kong Bai Stadium?" Neo demanded.

A sort of inquiry brought Shifu to a concernedly thought. The red panda grasped his beard into a delicacy. "If the Emperor allows all visitors of course," the red panda answers uprightly.

"As the Emperor craves martial arts before picking any three classes," Tigress embarked, bonding to her paws that she looked on the Five, including Po, who always beam to her, "then we shall _admire_ him and his politicians. Let's get training."

All the Furious Five sprints outside as the Dragon Warrior seeks the dummy beside the door inside the Training Hall. Neo and Kathy entertain themselves using their action figures to play; however, they're outside to make themselves comfort near the flowers.

"Master Shifu," the panda name the master respectfully, once Shifu walks behind Po. "I may have seen the rest of dummies for the past ten years including my beginnings," Po points his giant hand pointing to the model where he has not seen it before. "But, what kind of dummy is it?"

"Hmm..." Master Shifu synchronized the letter hanging beside the left arm and thought of the wooden dummy. "This dummy is very ancient, Po. I recognize this mahogany before in my youngest days."

"What is it?" Po demanded in such curiosity, bending his whole face to the left and wanting to know what kind of wooden dummy is.

"There were many masters became legends as they have told about all martial arts combined mutually in seven centuries ago," Shifu speaks his tale in his knowledge. "Kung Fu, Tai Chi, Mui Thai and many martial arts that exist in years of peace, especially… Wing Chun."

"Wing Chun?!" Po spread his eyes. "There was Wing Chun back in Qing Temple?!"

"Yes," Master Shifu nodded. "Wing Chun was one of the greatest concepts that develop a strong grapple to attack and defense to enhance within close range combat." Master Shifu touches the mahogany free standing dummy, once he describes the meaning of Wing Chun. "My former partner of mine was vowed herself to train me before she left towards west, and I only used some of the forms she pictured me to follow her movements."

"How long have you been keeping this dummy, Master?" Dragon Warrior asked, rotating his neck to him.

"Three days," Shifu replied. He scrutinized the dummy's leg with his palm: Firm. Expertly designed, and sensed inelastic log where Shifu convince that it is considered steel, but an entire wood to make it tougher. "This dummy has been forged to new wood."

"Who gave it to you, honestly?" Po asked with his curiosity voice.

Master Shifu snatched the Chinese letter on the dummy's left arm and handing over Po to show him. "One of my closest friends I have ever known with Oogway," Master Shifu detailed the panda.

The Dragon Warrior opened the letter and began reading.

 _It has been a long time, my brother. I apologize for leaving you with a broke of promise because I have to dispense something trouble that came near my village towards West in Tiger Village-_

"WHAT?!" Po shocked softly. He brightened his green eyes and craning his nose to the paper. "Tiger Village?!" Po stayed reading the letter script.

 _I had to conserve my children including my grandson from the attack. I only redeemed my grandson from the tragedy. The darkness slew my son and daughter-in-law. The reason I did not return to you both because I have to watch over my grandson and there was no one could look after my grandchild. Forgive me, Masters Oogway and Shifu. Pardon me in my absence days. After ten years, I heard stories that Kai took your students' souls including you to snatch every person's Chi. Luckily, this beast who you knew as I recall did not snatch my students and me away to him back then._

 _I am sure you are still learning some of my forms, brother. As of today, I give you Wing Chun free standing dummy for a gift, one day you'll invite me to Jade Palace with my students. We'll teach ourselves where my vow must accomplish, and someday a dinner to all of us eventually to greet my students and yours. Love brother and sister as always._

 _Sister-In-Arms_

"WOW!" Po extended his jade orbs, targeting his eyes on red panda master. "You have a sister?! And a _date_?!"

Shifu gently downcasted his long ears. Noticing how the master truly listened astonishing words from Po impacted Shifu's heart go blizzard as his fur summoned goosebumps. "Yes, but-" Shifu's words cut after the panda amazed with a mind blown.

"That is awesome, Master!" Po amazed once again. "I never know you have a girl-"

"Po," Shifu immediately shuts the panda's voice down with a palm he rose ahead of Po. "Focus. She is _not_ my mate, however. My sister and I were very close enough, only stick to the part as friends, close friends I mean."

"Sorry, Master," Po apologized to Shifu, sweeping his forehead and shook delicately. "I was too excited about this all the time. But I want to see your sister! What is she like?"

"That can wait, Po. Soon," Shifu affirmed the Dragon Warrior with patience. Just then, both Shifu and Po contemplate Neo and Kathy's voices ringing across the garden, playing their action figures. "You can spend your time with your fans, Po. You have thirty minutes. After that, begin your training with the Five."

"Yes, master," Po bowed to Shifu; The red panda roamed away from the panda as he moves towards the walkway to the next training outside where the Furious Five practice there.

Immediately as the Dragon Warrior sat beside to his fans, he relished them in such entertainment as sort of role play like Tai Lung returns and will have revenge, and the Dragon Warrior will avenge with the Furious Five. Once the panda amazed, he delighted Neo and Kathy to make themselves happiest moment of life. The pink blossom from the Sacred Peach Tree soars on a gentle wind and guides through the highest midair towards West China.

The sun shone the blossoms through the breeze of peace. Many leaves floated softly, listening to the waterfall drops that commune all trees guiding down through the next valley far away to the West.

The pink blossoms landed the terrain of the Valley of Peace's neighborhood townsfolk.

The Prosper Valley.

* * *

 **What do you consider of this chapter: Bunny and Goose dashing outside of Training Hall? The return of Masters of Jade Palace? Po looking at Wing Chun dummy as Shifu clarified about Qing Temple in seven centuries ago? Review this chapter two!**

 **GZ**


	3. Fellowship of the Nine (E01)

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Re-edited Chapter three! Any mistakes you find, leave it to me! Enjoy August and if you spot |Extended|, you find extended script! Enjoy!_**

 ** _-GZ_**

 ** _8/2/2017_**

* * *

 **Episode 1: The Prince of Darkness**

* * *

 _Chapter III_

 _Fellowship of the Nine_

In a land of the small city about ten miles west of Valley of Peace including Jade Palace, there was a pleasant village where many people sell crops and great products of vegetables including the restaurant near the rim. On every block, clothing stores stock fashion robes for any size of villagers including the Masters in this town everywhere. The Tea Restaurant delivers considerable drinks for morning and night that any villager loves red and green tea. However, both sweet and unsweetened which any man, woman, and child desires to sustenance. On this land, no bandits and troubles wherever not been in touch, and also a great people occupy within their homes. The Prosper Valley, the Valley of Peace's neighborhood townsfolk.

Near the rim of the Prosper Valley, there was a small temple Shuǐ Palace towards the river side where the elder white tigress master trained nine warriors using one of the greatest martial arts techniques of defensive skills, Wing Chun. Each animal form in different lifetimes including their cities or villages where they come from formerly. They called themselves, _Fellowship of the Nine_ , the other for a short-term known as, _The Nine_. Not knowingly they are famous, but have been hidden from any enemies' sight and also a secret of martial arts. Master Ming, the elder tigress and a great grand master of Wing Chun and secretly Kung Fu, seeks her nine students outside of the largest training land for all combat weapons including many dummies everywhere.

She comforted her cobalt silk robe with black ribbon sash and navy pants. Master Ming stood in front of the Nine's arena, glimpsing her grandson, the leader of Fellowship, Xing. He wore a blue robe with first-degree black sash and navy trouser as well, including a Yin-Yang symbol on the back of his robe. Xing used his claws in front of a wooden dummy with his force combinations to enhance attack and defense. Both Ming and Xing survived the ambush threat from an unknown attack near Xinglin Senlin, their original houses of Tiger villagers. Xing in his cub years had lost his whole family except his grandmother. Xing is the only student in the fifth year of his age to train Wing Chun beside Master Ming.

Beside the young white tiger on the Nine's Arena, the albino peacock ran through the training land while he summoned many feather blades in his long blue robe. Soaring into the breeze and spun his whole body, the peafowl tossed most of the knives onto dummies were all stood on roofs and plenty near him. As the bird land, the peacock drew his guan dao and extended his white and cobalt train, slashing and opposing wooden enemies that surround him. The clever student who united with the Nine named Lao.

The peacock student's inception as what Fellowship merely knew their friend used to occupy with Lao's mother at the Summit Village, where many birds occupied. Lao only recalled his past when he moved with his mother to Master Ming's Shui Palace to be safely away from terrible incursion, and their family condition that Lao's peahen mother fears to her husband to search their son to become cruelty and one day become royalty. Lao never recalled his father before, and not Fellowship members knew the peacock's father.

On the right side of the Nine's Arena beside Lao, a she-wolf student wore her midnight blue vest with black tribal leaves and the mountain background, and black short trouser with a red sash around her waist. She taunted a moving dummy, then swaying her wooden stick onto the floor as the she-wolf leaped over the enemies. With front swipe including a downward spin, she attacked many dummies around the wolf (Her grin is the ability with patience). The dancer's named Lotus who united to her closest friends of white tiger and peacock. She-wolf's origin was one of the ten wolf cubs survived from the aftermath of Wolves Village with the cause of Boar gangs' assault.

The crocodile near the river floated underwater and leaped off the surface; he kicked the moving dummies that carry axes and cutlasses, then the reptile snatched it's blade after he spun his tail around the dummies. He dove through the long grass from the dummy it nearly swept him using a sword and ambushed it using a silent prey, leaping into the stream. The name of ferocious is Zhao who wore metallic navy armor around his waist and azure hooded cape.

Immediately after Zhao sought the rabbit in front, the crocodile trained Remedy of the Nine in a sword battle. A feminine, courageous bunny who wore bluish ocean robe with tree plants, she dodged complex attacks in which she strengthened speed attacks where fearless warrior desired to defend herself using sai cutlasses. Hong adored her great skills of Wing Chun combat with Lao including any insects as her favorite fan to one of Furious Five members, Mantis.

Hong immediately defeated Zhao in her practical advantage. A snarling cobra who crawled behind the grass slid through crocodile's body. Fǎnshè, the Venomous of the Nine stroke Hong's sai using his tail to snap. Hong defended herself from cobra's tail and abilities. Fǎnshè became Master Ming's excellent serpent student of the Fellowship in which the Cobra studied Master Viper's slither skills using kung fu. Fǎnshè the Cobra knowingly a huge fan of Master Viper craved one day to spend some time with her, especially Fǎnshè mattered his preference of training with heavyweight Fellowship members including Xing for partial warm ups.

Three heavyweight Fellowship members, the Ox, the Gorilla, and the Bull are named themselves Niu, Bao, and Shòu.

The Ox Defender of the Nine conveyed his preference of ax in a very elaborate situation. Niu fought gorilla on the large square surrounding, swinging both sides and deflecting Bao's bamboo pole. He is a huge fan of grandmasters of kung fu councils including late Thundering Rhino. Niu also trained kung fu by Master Storming Ox in his teenage years after announced the death Rhino and the skirmish of Gongmen City. Before the son of Master Ox accompanied Master Ming's palace, he could not handle his father's temper during days, months and three years of Master Ox's loss of his colleague. Niu craved to feel the flow of contentment and substantial of inner peace.

Bao wielded his bamboo stick as his favorite the most. In his studies, the Nine's Heaver shielded himself against Niu's combinations. He thrust his pole onto Niu's ax, averting below young Ox's feet when the Defender leaped and swung his weapon to gorilla's neck. Bao diverted the ax, rolling across the stance area and he opposed his partner with a swing reflection. In his inception, Bao's uncle used to work with a Noble peacock Lord Shen for lifting massive cannons and orders he followed. Bao confronted his uncle after his seventeenth year. The youth gorilla revealed that on a most wanted picture Bao discovered, his uncle was a criminal. Bao in his life was born in a south China of Gorilla Village, close to the North where Master Viper's father lived there also. He merely aspired not becoming a fugitive to follow his uncle but desires kung fu and even Wing Chun.

The Bull peered the Ox and Gorilla fencing each other on a large training square. Shòu can duel his weapons; however, he mastered sword skills and many combination interventions like Niu attacking Bao. In his origin before joining the Fellowship, he was once a pirate member in his fifteenth year and followed his father's order during his dark time. Shòu was part of the Pirates for over five years fighting with his father against the royal ships including other pirate ships that are not allies. Shòu ultimately realized how his father became a sickness of foundations of gold treasures near the East of China, once he has found a letter from his long lost family member in his father's office, and read about the madness of pirates. After being deported from the banishment by Shòu's dad, the bull swum through a horrific gale storm across the ocean, landed Gongmen City without caught, and journeyed through west and must find his peace instead of becoming his father's madness to go greedy and dangerous.

All three wore their different waist; Niu has a navy blue armor especially the chains over his body including his back like familiar to Master Storming Ox, and also on Niu's right shoulder have a tattoo in Chinese that translates, _Defender_. Bao used iron blue armor over his waist including mini spikes like a belt. Shòu frankly wore a pirate pant including a large helmet beside his horns.

After long training for hours, Master Ming concluded her students using her long, metal bell. All students swiftly stood their line position about beginner to advance ranks from left to right.

"Bow," Master Ming conversed her students.

Nine students clashed their hands, bowing respectfully to their grandmaster. Master Ming glimpsed her students that breath heavily on their concentrations, ridding their weaknesses precisely after an outstanding training. Master Ming does not anger to herself; she sought every student over her blue eyes in which proudly success where everyone accomplished their training.

"Very good. Well fought training my students. Your water expressed the next step of your path through goals," Master Ming proved them in sagacious tone, sauntering in front of her students on both left and right repeatedly. She glimpsed her students' blue eyes; most of the Nine peer to their master's orbs. "Remember, every train you have to discover your instinct. Remember how you serene your feelings as you will defend yourself from enemies. The matter you calm your instinct, the stronger you are to defeat against any size opponent."

Master Ming palmed her grandson's shoulder; Xing nodded her while the peacock smirked to his teacher as fortunate. "I have received great news from the goose earlier while nine of you were training," she clarified, sauntering in between the middle of the line Ming looked in front of her students. "The Emperor of China offered his makers to forge the tournament at Kong Bao Stadium. He will tour through every class of martial arts to critique his experience. The Emperor will choose top three martial arts to test skills to claim the trophy."

The Nine muttered shortly. Xing turned to Lao by giving another nod.

"Now," Master Ming immediately begins her clarify. "There are thirty classes to testify the Emperor's critique. The Fellowship is on one of thirty on the list."

 _What?_ The Fellowship surprised while murmuring. Both Xing and Lao wide their blue eyes; a she-wolf beside the peacock grinned with her sharp teeth. Lotus could perceive the tournament interestingly. "The Emperor interests one of the classes he has not seen for years including centuries along with his bloodline," Ming explained. "First, however, Wing Chun."

 _Ooh!_ Impressed she-wolf. Lotus dazzled her ocean orbs as if she concern the Emperor, who has never foresee this class. "So the Emperor is coming, Master?" Lotus inquired her master.

Master Ming peered blue eyes of her students, even to her wolf student. "Not quite, Lotus," Ming jiggled her head. "He will saunter with his politicians by heading to one of my close friend's palace at the Valley of Peace."

Flapping wings drew from the air next to the Nine near Shui Palace. The Nine's goose messenger in cobalt silk robe soared next to Master Ming, landing to the arena. "Good morning, Kong," Ming greeted the goose with a smile upon her ears. She stood next to Kong. "Do you have a letter with you, my dear?"

"Indeed, Master Ming," Kong nodded in fruity voice manner, summoning a scrolled letter from his robe. "Your companion seems fluffy on his cheek, and deeply misses you." He handed the message over Ming's paws. Ming drew the green tie that tightened around it. Ming perceived the knot's color that reminded of someone who chose white tigress's preference. She opened the paper and began reading.

 _Come to Jade Palace, my sister. We should talk._

 ** _-Master Shifu_**

 _Oh, my dear brother._ Ming thought beamingly. _My blesses to Oogway and Shifu_ _._ She rolled the paper as Ming gazed forward to her students. "For now, we will train more on the next day until the Emperor meets us one day, either tomorrow or a few weeks from now before the Tournament."

The albino with blue train flicked his crests upward. "When is the tournament, master?" the peacock asked.

"Next month, Lao," Master Ming replied. The Nine muttered softly, glimpsing to their eyes each other interestingly.

* * *

In the dusk, Ming dismissed the class as the Nine informed about Emperor's presence, including top priorities of training before his arrival, and the tournament soon. Within the apartment of _Elder Tigress's Rice and Dumplings_ near Shui Palace, both Ming and Xing cooked white grains of rice, radishes with vegetables on sides, and dumplings as the Prosper Valley's favorite food restaurant. Both wore different robes including light brown aprons with lantern lights detail. Ming sliced carrots on the working table using a chef knife; Xing peered the iron pot filled with water that continuously boiled grains of rice, he sensed steam of water and radishes you feel the heat from the container, swirling the wooden spoon on it gently.

Xing's grandmother taught him how to cook rice and dumplings since five years old. He desired Ming's unusual ingredients in which many villagers including the Nine adore vegetables more like radishes. Once Xing placed one of the radishes in the pot, the white tiger minded the scroll earlier that preoccupied him, and the rest of the Nine.

"Nana," Xing respectfully call his grandmother for life except for the class.

"Yes, son?" Ming turns after she chopped carrots. "What is it, my dear?"

"Does the grandmaster of Furious Five informed that you are coming to Jade Palace?" Xing inquired.

"Apparently," Ming considered carefully. She snatched pieces of carrots and placed it into the pot. "My old friend has not seen me for years. Xing, Shifu and I were great friends back before you were born. You remember the time you once ask me that will we be able to see the Furious Five and Master Shifu?"

"Yes," Xing nods.

"My time of confrontation to my dear brother is just the beginning," Ming palmed her grandson's paw. "Tonight, I will travel with the boatman to head Jade Palace to see my old friend. I will be back by morning as nine of you must train and exercise tomorrow morning. You and Lao are in charge before I return home."

"Yes Nana," Xing agreed to his grandmother. Next, Ming sniffed on one of the cooking pots closer. She understood ingredients combining into a similar greatness of food.

"The rice is ready," Ming notified; both white tigers snatched white bowls including three large dishes for Heavyweight students. All plates have filled with grains of rice and veggies on main plates, and sides are occupied with dumplings within a half moment later and place all on a large tray. "Give this to the Nine, my dear. It's almost a night time before dusk ends."

Xing strolled with a large tray once entering the Shuǐ Palace; he infiltrated a large dining room with the circular table. The extent was part of the Nine's _Meeting Room_ as all students encounter to discuss of training, speak of the Prosper Valley, and read written messages from all of China. The room dazzled with five orange lanterns with children's paintings. The table forged with mahogany, and nearly stone. By part of open spaces behind Xing as he placed nine bowls across the circular table, you can see outside with the Arena loaded with dummies and lethal weapons stashed together.

Xing ranged the bell with small sash he wobbled it. The Nine apprehended the sound of a ringing bell; they exited their rooms when communing themselves and recombining their strengths after long hours of training. The Nine entered the dining room; however, one of the Nine was not inside the chamber to join. The peacock had informed Ming earlier before dismissal that Lao preferred to educate himself training alone at the Nine's arena. Xing attended his family around the circle while guzzling rice and chopped radishes using his chopsticks.

"So here comes the snake I knew from my kung fu master he once told me," the cobra embarked his memory as the Nine contemplated Fǎnshè. "Viper grabbed the ribbon using her tail and attacked one of Bao's uncles like a slithering combat. Before Viper concluded him as she returned to her father's palace, Master Viper had lost his venomous teeth after he bit wicked gorilla's impenetrable body shield all around him. Once Viper defeated him, her father made her proud that she defended not just the palace, but to the village and many people around them."

The gorilla took his large wooden spoon, digging white rice with soy sauce as he tasted it with his mouth. Chewing and imaging rice that created him including his heart go warmer than eating a vegetable dumpling. "Bao, feed," the gorilla beside Fanshe spoke after swallowing rice filled with soy sauce. "Bao, Fǎnshè and Viper."

"HA! Our special companion here reveals you shade your cheek into pink!" The bunny grins, sipping a brown mug of green tea. "You know, I thought snakes could infect anyone who's bitten. My mother once said reptiles except crocodiles do snarling fangs for a death-wish."

"Not many will do, unless serpents use the kind of _death-wish_ , Hong," Fǎnshè pointed. He grasped the spoon with his tail. "Not every snake like me will venom them after their defeat."

The young bull dipped his spoon into vegetable soup on the bowl, sniffing soft carrots as he contemplated cobra's address. "My father advised me to trust no serpents back then," Shou said ordinarily. "Not to be offensive, I truly encountered one Python who esteemed in front of pirate lords at the island from the southeast of China's sea. He never intoxicated pirates, or villagers once I perceived him what my dad visioned that guy as the worst adversary. To me, Python was not."

The Cobra hummed. "Well," Fǎnshè began, digging his spoon into the bowl. "Pythons do not do venomous bite; however, they smother anyone using their slithering body as an advantage. I am not just like opposing for a reason at all. Even then, I am friendly and trustworthy instead of becoming your enemy."

"Seems you have a point," the young bull affirmed. "Whatever my dad has something hatred about his past, then he is the only one who despises serpents. Not just going to unsettle your clarification, Fǎnshè."

"Most importantly for the Nine we contemplate and swore citizens of the Prosper Valley," Lotus paws both from one side the other on Fǎnshè's reptile skin and Shou's big arm, "we got each other, and that's all that matters. By we are together in this part of friendship, we are family as-" She-wolf sniffed, gaping the smell of sweets somewhere in the Nine's dining room. Next, Lotus peered the yellow jar above the large counter. "I smell cookies," she wide her blue orbs.

The crocodile chuckles. "Oh boy," Zhao shook his head, placing his spoon next to the bowl. "There she goes again."

"Is Master Ming here?" Lotus questioned the Nine, craning her neck all over the dining room, and ducking below the table like a cub doing a hide-and-seek. "I do not want to get caught three times again."

"I don't know," Zhao answered, pointing the next apartment of Shui Palace near the arena outside. "Maybe in her room. She's not hungry, Xing? Is she coming?"

The white tiger focused guzzling the white rice as his tongue in his mouth melted with soy sauce that broiled. He glanced to the ferocious crocodile when swallowing rice in his throat, and placed chopsticks beside the bowl. "No," Xing replied, caressing hardened plate to one side. "She has to go pay a visit to her friend. I believe Nana's already ate before she left in time."

"So..." Lotus reflected, tiptoeing slowly when her tongue and white, sharp teeth with a smirk opened. She reached her arm to the highest counter. "Can I have cookies?"

"If I were you, then I should not steal many cookies from everyone," Xing beamed.

"We're not the only one who ate cookies in a jar," Zhao said after inhaling his nostril. "Especially..." the crocodile explored the dining room. Zhao looked keenly to the rest of the Nine, as only eight students are inside. The crocodile peered the empty seat beside Xing as there is a bowl of rice and dumplings on the table. "Where's Lao?"

"Yeah, where's my boyfriend?" Hong demanded to the Nine with squinted eyes.

"Lao is probably in a room resting," the young Ox beside the bull considered, pointing his hooves on both the Nine's hallway and the next behind Xing. "If not, then he's outside training himself alone."

Xing heard pouncing woods from outside of the palace, once the eight of the Nine questioned themselves about peacock's whereabouts. Xing concluded his food within a minute as the white tiger stashed his plate on the dining table, grabbing Lao's rice and dumplings before reaching outside of the arena. Xing strolled to the stream where the Nine practiced there earlier as Zhao merely desired to swim and surprise in deadly combat.

The white tiger watched the peacock separating his talons using three step horse stance ( _chin stance_ ) at Shui Palace arena. Lao attained the dummy's arm as his blue eyes go sharp of delivering himself focus. Multiple straight punches, Chi Sao blocks, then a front kick to its leg. Once he achieved fighting the model stance, the peacock spread his train, flipping backward in the air and hurled dagger knives to the target mark near dummies below. Next, Lao drew his guan dao on the weapon stash next to him. He swung his sword against one that opposed him using axes, diverting blades on all sides Lao finished the action model with a slash to the wood. For his very expert combat against enemies' swords and daggers, the peacock ordinarily exercised with Shou for years passed when the Bull in the beginning after exiled from pirates. Shou demonstrated the Nine to use swords to resist and engage.

Lao panted, his feathers wobbled with warm sweats dripping that absorbed his robe. His concern by having self-training after the dismissal class for long hours, the peacock preferred being alone in such reasonable way. He craved to discipline his feeling and no mind during the fight. As the sweat spilled within his robe, Lao inhaled gently, becoming water in his intellect while shutting his orbs. "Well fought," Lao hearkened the voice behind. The peacock sensed rice behind him, seeking his best friend and a brother carrying a bowl and chopsticks. You can sense Lao's breath from him; hot, and significantly cool when Xing closely peered his brother's robe saturated like water you climb out of the river.

"I was wondering how long you forgot your rice to eat, brother," Xing said, holding a bowl of rice and dumplings with two chopsticks lying to the edge side.

The peacock rapidly serened his breath, placing his guan dao to the weapon stash next to Lao.

"Your rice is quite cold now," Xing admitted. "And your feathers went messy in your sleeves."

The peacock looked his feathers trembling gently. Bending, and hardened over his arms. "Oh," Lao discerned, sweeping his feathers gently he pulled his sleeves.

"You know, you don't have to use your feathers for welting against your opponents," Xing told his brother. "You'll ruin your wings. But, your talons will handle the kick and most of your wings to deflect only."

"I agree," Lao nodded, tugging his sleeves back calmly. "I was just competing alone. I did not notice my rice was ready. I'm sorry, Xing."

"It's okay, Lao," Xing affirmed the peacock's apology. "You've done well long enough on your busy timing. I can reheat your rice."

"That's fine," Lao conceded. "I despise the cold food after all."

* * *

|Extended|

A moment later, Xing set the rice on one of the small pans and reheating the food within few minutes in the kitchen. Lao comprehended his best friend about Xing's grandmother confronting the Furious Five's grand master before cooking rice. Just then, Lao and Xing strolled in the dining room with the Nine conversing each other about Shou's pirate days with his father.

Within an hour later, the Nine except Xing and Lao sauntered to their bedrooms. The Fellowship realized Xing's clarification about Master Ming's return in the morning and must practice tomorrow. Xing stood next to the doorway. He grasped Lotus around her; she-wolf licked to white tiger's cheek. Lotus headed to the Nine's hallway as she led and opened her bedroom to the left side, dazzling her orbs to me with a last grin with her teeth. Both tiger and peacock spoke in a dining room after the Nine leaves.

Both tiger and peacock spoke in a dining room after the Nine left.

"You okay, Lao?" Xing inquired, laying his back beside the doorway after crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Lao placed his plate with a spoon next to the bowls in the middle of the dining table. "I'm just fine," Lao replied. He stood from the chair and tugging his feathers within his sleeves. Xing perceived something about his best friend not speaking with the Nine, except contemplating with Shou's pirate stories. Lao rose his eyebrows. "Why do you ask?"

"You have misfortune yourself being alone outside for the past few months," Xing uttered, memorizing what Lao goes outside to train himself alone and have dilemmas in peacock's mind after practice. "Is there something bothering you?"

"No," Lao wobbled his head. Xing could glimpse his brother's orbs slightly blinking. You noticed what peacock attempted to sigh and had thought before reply. "Nothing bothers me from anyone. I always go outside alone and must prepare my newest rank. I still wonder myself if I accomplish my final red sash test, then I would hopefully become a black sash like you are."

"You still have much to learn, brother," Xing advocated, gesturing his neck to the door. Both white tiger and peacock walked out of the dining room as Lao felt cold from his robe after the sweat. They stroll to the path side near the arena and heading a small temple near the Nine's barrack. "You did great on private tournament back ten months ago. You see, I desire my experience to visual and learn Kung Fu with the Furious Five one day. And eventually will become the greatest grandmaster in the future. We all have tons of things we do not know around this world, Lao. As the Nine must do is to discover ourselves on our own."

"You're right," Lao agreed to Xing's explanation. Both Xing and Lao arrived the small temple. Dark blue roof, visually lined with four columns in front, and two large windows beside the black door with circular tribal detail. The sign above the door _Steam / Bathroom_ was where the Nine bathed to eradicate the smell of sweat and oozy. During the cold months, the Nine comforted the steam as you sense smoke of drizzles around your body, making soft warm and close your eyes.

Lao removed his robe and pants before getting in the twelve by twelve rectangular pool, dazzled with blue on the surface; Xing carried Lao's garment that absorbed with sweat, he submerged it to the black basket with water, soaping the robe with a gentle rub on all sides. Lao washes the soap on his feathers, his neck, and train he vibrated. The peacock wielded the wooden bucket next to him, pouring water on his body as cleansing soaps around him. Xing hanged Lao's robe and pants on the long rope with pinchers lined with the Nine's clothes. Armors merely stashed beside wardrobe.

* * *

Shortly, both peacock and white tiger infiltrated back to the Nine's Barrack. Lao wore his gray robe and trousers after dried himself with a large towel. "Have you took a bath, Xing?" Lao asked while strolling to the corridor with his brother.

"I did earlier after practice," Xing replied, heading the bedroom covered with cultural mountains. "We need a good sleep to practice early in the morning before Nana's return. Just so letting you know we must do exactly. We'll do our meditation for all of us."

"Alright," Lao acknowledged.

Xing continued walking the path through the corridor as his bedroom was not far next to Lotus's interior. Lao moved the moving door with his feathers, having a consider about a word _misfortune_ after his training. His orbs brightened as if Lao desired to talk more, peering Xing before his brother opened the door. "Xing," the peacock called him. The white tiger revolved back to peacock right before he infiltrated his bedroom. "There's something I need to inform you about a _misfortune_ word you once uttered me."

"What is it, Lao?" Xing asked ordinarily.

"Do you remember the time when I was a young peachick back then when we met with my mother for the first time?" Lao inquired him to such remembrance.

"Yeah," the tiger nodded.

"There was some vision I do not recognize it in my dream," Lao clarified, shutting his eyes to peer his vision. "Every day, I saw dark, snowy mountains in the forest somewhere. My mother was there. She carried me through the pitch black forest, and over snow hills while I peered orange fire above the mountain behind us. For that purpose my peahen mother bore me, she was sprinting and frightening. Not for long before I suddenly awake, I heard a roar. A wolf growl. That is why I went misfortune myself on my training."

"You experienced either nightmare or memory," Xing pondered, he approached his brother into such considerations what Lao's vision could be. "Was someone going after you and your mom?"

"I do not know," Lao underwent for a moment, serening his sigh. "Somehow that vision has some dark secrets for a purpose I cannot justify. I demanded to know _why_."

Xing observed the peacock's miserable thoughts in him. Something that a vision of nightmare of memory could endure peacock's presence as if Lao foresaw the disturbance.

"Nana and I will see what we can do for you tomorrow, brother," Xing strengthened him, patting the peacock's shoulder. "Ming experienced flow from the universe where Nana will show you one of her master's final teachings to stream your memories unflustered."

"I accept your convenience," Lao admitted.

"If there's anything you're in trouble with, Lao," Xing advised, "then we are here to help you. You're not alone, brother. We all stick together with the Nine until the end." The peacock nodded again, realizing that Lao could never be alone in his life for being a friendship, and brotherhood for a companionship. "Good night, Lao," Xing said, once entering his room.

"Good night, brother," Lao said, closing his bedroom's door.

Lao sprawled on his bed as the reflection he visioned about a dark secret memory of the growling sound from a wolf, and him and his mother sprinted away in a forest shadows from someone trying to capture both. The revelation increased Lao's confusion and similarity of impatience.

 _What is the meaning of the hallucination_? Lao queried himself in his mind. _What was all about that nonsense?_


	4. Visiting (E01)

**Episode 1: The Prince of Darkness**

* * *

 _Chapter IV_

 _Visiting_

The Furious Five and Dragon Warrior sauntered with Shifu in a corridor from Student Barracks. The Masters of Jade Palace just had enough of hardcore training on their own. Shifu pondered about the Emperor named Huangdi, who shall journey across China to foresee classes in perspective, that he expected to have followers and politicians with him to Jade Palace tomorrow.

The Furious Five and Dragon Warrior communed to their retired master. The bird behind Shifu convened. "What is the Emperor interests before he comes to Jade Palace, Master?" Crane inquired Master Shifu.

"His preference will soon reveal soon, Crane," Shifu replied, walking in a corridor with Furious Five. Shortly as the Masters of Jade Palace arrived in the hallway, Shifu turned to his students, grasping his wooden staff and gazing their eyes. "At first, the Emperor interests us. Tomorrow, the Emperor will arrive here with his colleagues around daylight. I suggest you all five practice with Dragon Warrior in the morning. Most importantly, make yourself improvise and your preference skills you have practiced and learned all the years."

"What about you, master?" Viper asked him, slithering beside Tigress.

"I will demonstrate the Emperor by myself," Shifu answered, then pats on Viper's slither. "Po has been a teacher for ten years and skilled chi, including inner peace at such a young age. Get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow."

A moment after the Furious Five and Dragon Warrior began to sleep at student barracks, Shifu headed to Jade Palace, he lightened many candles in front of the wall with Master Oogway's painting. He desired to meditate and some time to commune the great grandmaster of kung fu. Shifu sat on his rug and closed his eyes, relaxing his muscles and calming his breath by saying "Inner peace" repeatedly. In the next quiet of meditation, Shifu seeks his vision of an old friend in front.

* * *

 _Oogway smirked to his old friend as Shifu visited the concept of a Spirit Realm, the red panda glimpsed every land and water made of gold: dazzle stars across the horizon, light brown surfaces. The turtle in front believed Shifu's presence, and knowingly the red panda will soon join Oogway in few years. Shifu in his vision sighted a sound of water below him. The water circulated across gently, developing a yin-yang symbol that represents life and also Oogway embarked to see his old friend closing his eyes as focusing inner peace. Just then, the water spread over Shifu's body, and the red panda peered over the reflection of old tortoise glimpsing at him with a grin._

" _My old friend…" Oogway summoned, wielding his yin-yang pole. "It is great to see you again."_

" _Master Oogway!" Shifu opened his vision, then bowed calmly from his surprise, clearing his throat. "It's been an honor to see you again."_

" _You have trained Po and Furious Five for many years," Oogway pleased, the elder turtle guides in front as he carries a large green staff with yin-yang icon above. "I am proud of you, Shifu."_

" _My pleasure," Shifu complemented him. "I perceived that my student Po is the only Dragon Warrior saved the world I remember. I am very sorry, Master. I was too blind in the beginning to see. You were right."_

" _Well," Oogway patted to Shifu's shoulder. "my prophecy was nearly stumbling for my brother wanted a chi power, and I found one who will fulfill his destiny to defeat many threaten warriors." Oogway embarked strolling behind, guiding with his stick where all beam blossoms soared gently around the tortoise. "Come, Shifu. Let us walk."_

 _For a moment of walking, Shifu experienced the happiness and pleasant where he sought the Spirit Realm for the first time._

" _This... is beautiful, Master," Shifu looked all the golden heaven and mostly a land of peace as wind murmured. The water colored in made of gold and gloss waves below. It was this prosperous realm to occupy beside with demise masters as you could lay rest upon the fields of grass caressing your back, and floating a surface of the golden ocean. "My students are exceptional and well trained. Po is in charge of being a teacher instead. My retirement is what I must regard my life because my teaching days are already over for me. I am old now, Master."_

" _So am I, even in eternal as my age is immortal and still old like you_." _Oogway joked, chuckling politely._

" _My wish is to be living a new home instead of aging enough," Shifu said._

" _Someday, my old friend," Oogway said sagaciously. "Someday."_

 _Shifu crouched to the dirt as he touched the golden water-like chi, pouring down back from his palm he sensed warmth with light that sparkled like stars._ " _I have someone coming to Jade Palace, Master Oogway," Shifu informed, meeting his eyes to Oogway's. "My old friend will soon bring her students to confront the Furious Five. And she seems does not know you are in Spirit Realm."_

" _The elder tigress," Oogway revealed. "I assure you she will understand my presence."_

" _I do mention her name," Shifu deemed, glimpsing the pink flower next to his feet it dazzled into a rising sun. "She made a promise to herself she will return."_

" _She has," Oogway reconsidered. "The elder tigress created her class of Wing Chun. Nine of her fellow students are similar to your students' origin. My soul mate gradually sought his grandson to one of the Nine students having a trouble of his past."_

" _Who, Master?" Oogway pondered._

"Clever student," _Oogway detailed. "My companion once spoke to me that his grandson could not remember his memory except the disturbing past where continues haunting his life."_

" _I can offer Po to support Ming's student if I must," Shifu promises._

" _Hmm," Oogway nods. Just then, the turtle immediately turns through his reflection, seeking a white tigress wearing a brown travel cloak over her. Oogway chuckles softly._

" _What is it, master?" Shifu asked._

" _A visitor you have, my old friend," Oogway answered._

" _Who?" Shifu asked once again._

" _Your sister." Oogway smiled. Shifu noticed a sound of footsteps in a matter of short seconds as one of his large ears twitched. Shifu's vision returns to his normal life_.

* * *

The red panda opened his eyes apparently, and softly. Jade candles ahead of Shifu darkened as the wind breathed gently, and Shifu sensed someone behind him. The red panda rose from his rug, checking his surroundings in a Sacred Hall of Warriors everywhere. The large doors remained open for a while, and Shifu noticed a visitor could open those big gates. Shifu peered to the elder tigress in a brown cloak with the hood, standing still. Her eyes met both blues of the ocean, remembering her partner master in the youngest age with Shifu.

"Ming," Shifu surprised the elder tigress. Ming removed the hood as she blinked her eyes with a nod, releasing a single tear that poured next to her cheek. He could tell his companion smirked. The elder tigress thought to herself before her arrival Ming would have confronted Shifu and Oogway for a return. Then, as she turns out, Shifu touch Ming's paw, and the elder seeks down to her closest friend. "You look old."

Ming beamed. Her other paw pats on Shifu's hand once she crouches. "Same look on your cheek, and robe with a blue shawl."

"Oh. I have different outfits instead of the same clothing," Shifu added truthfully, making sure he does not wear the same outfit every day. "You traveled long enough from West?"

"I've already sauntered for too long," Ming grinned. The elder tigress seeks Oogway's staff behind the candles. "How was Master Oogway?"

"He was better after you left," Shifu replied. "Making himself comfortable in a better place." Shifu carefully met his eyes on her expressional feeling: broke, kindly, and serene. Ming immediately hugs Shifu for a friendship reunion. "You miss me very much." Ming could tell Shifu do miss her in years. She would have thought masters will never be disappointed any student's return.

"I miss you too, brother," Ming twinkles her blue eyes and then grins.

* * *

Later on, both Ming and Shifu went inside the Training Hall as the elder white tigress ventured across the enormous room filled with potential, and lethal training. The red panda guided her to indicate his gift of Wing Chun dummy beside the Panda model. He adored how this doll was once made with wood and barely metal as harder than metallic. Ming forged this dummy as if she was an expert designer along with her goose servant named Kong, who was the Nine's Messenger he became skillful of the architect to forge history with weapons.

Ming indicated Shifu with ten blocks of chi sao, part of the advantage to enhance your skill to counter enemy strikes. She stroked her punches on the center, deflecting dummy's arms with chi sao blocks; Ming palmed to doll's jaw where its head thrust back, as the white tigress enabled a chi strike, yet again, diverting arms and pushing her kick to model's belly. Shortly after Ming's indication, she and Shifu sat on a flat surface next to the panda design. Their cups filled with tea and many candles are on opposite sides on the ground to enlighten bright lights instead filling more on surroundings everywhere.

"How is your grandson doing?" Shifu inquired when he drinks his tea. "I like to wonder who he is."

"He's been substantially fine," Ming answers. "Xing has been sparring well with other students of mine. Before my son's death including his wife, my grandson has no parent to be taken care of while I lost my home long time ago. I have seen the worst enemy after my son died from the fire. I could not engage that hatred person because I had to save my grandson from him. Although, in some monthly mornings in his young age, Xing had some experience of a nightmare in which haunted his fear, a fear of a lost parents killed by a monster."

"That's very sad," Shifu vehemently apologized for Ming's loss. "I am sorry about your son."

"Xing disciplined throughout his time," Ming interpreted. "He's no longer having nightmare issues. There were many disturbances I've encountered, both Xing and I had to hide somewhere where not anyone will find us."

"From whom, Ming?" Shifu asked worriedly. "Who was following you both?"

"From evil's souls who wanted us slain," Ming added, caressing a tip of mug she revolved her finger. "Not just me and Xing. For some whereabouts, I could not tell who controlled bodies of men in China. For what I convince, they remained silent for years, and some other places have rumors back then have once assumed that person name 'Ruler of Retaliation,' has come to Mortal Realm and will avenge his father."

"'Ruler of Retaliation?'" Shifu repeated with a confuse.

"Whoever was that name 'Ruler,'" Ming considered. "Then something dark merges shortly, where I believe a young Ox who was a prince in seven hundred years ago will savage China and the rest everywhere. Since I meditated last week on the weekend, my ancestors once informed there was a young prince who is a son of Emperor Khan, craves to rule China and devastate martial arts we have created."

"That sounds horrifying," Shifu noticed her clarification.

"I am aware of that prince will be returning soon," Ming thought. "My grandmother in a Spirit Realm I saw her during my meditation warned me about a sickness lies near a hidden summit somewhere on a northwest of China. She has seen many darkness armies, and said they are all growing in border and soon will come."

"I believe your words are giving me a warning call," Shifu agreed about Ming's grandmother's vision. "But is there any situation that will prevent terror?"

"I do not know," Ming shook her head. "One of the messengers from Master Wolf's palace went over to the northwest and then disappeared for at least a day. I recommend not to send one of your messengers to head over North. Because, in what I concern, the enemies are clever and can explore the skies to snatch any bird messengers."

"I appreciate your tip," Shifu nodded, sipping his tea as he swallowed green with warmth flow that soothed his voice and his throat.

A moment on for a short conversation, Shifu and Ming spoke about their students. Ming contemplated to the red panda's confrontation of Dragon Warrior's arrival in the beginning, Tai Lung's darkness heart in which she remembered rumors about the escape of Chorh-Gom Prison, the ambitious Peacock in Gongmen City, and then Kai's final days of power hunger Chi to everyone's defeat. The elder tigress amazed Shifu's life plot including the Furious Five's origins.

"I would love to see your students one day including Dragon Warrior, brother," Ming immediately interests the Furious Five as soon as Shifu finished his tea. "I should have seen everything I missed. My grandson will be honored to greet them all, especially your student Po." Just then, she remembers a sister of her kin. Ming also had a sister before in which she notices about Tigress and including her family as well. "I just wanted to say, that I deeply miss your student's family I'd known them for years. Tigress must realize she's no longer in solitude. I've always wondered she was just like her mother, and she's valuable to Furious Five. I'm delighted you raised my niece, and I shall like to meet her soon."

"That can wait, sister," Shifu patted on Ming's paw. "It will be a great pleasure to greet my students in the morning. I have some important schedule to do. The Emperor will arrive Jade Palace here to see a demonstration."

"I understand," Ming comprehended.

"You have your place, right?" Shifu demanded as his pupils grew across his ocean eyes.

"Of course," she smirked, chuckling lightly. "My palace is not far from here."

"Where?" Shifu asked politely to know where Ming's palace.

"About ten miles west from here," Ming answered, pointing west. "The Prosper Valley is where I live there with nine of my students.

"Great!" Shifu murmured to such excitement. "I'll be there with my students if we are in luck on a top three list of martial arts."

"Brilliant," Ming finished her tea.

Just then, Ming and Shifu approached through Hall of Warrior's front door to exit. Shifu thought about her closest friend all the time, and then sort of think about losing her in which is Ming on her final day of Kung Fu class back then with Master Oogway had an urgent problem to head over West.

"You are just going to have to leave again, right, sister?" Shifu pondered, worrying.

"I won't do the way I left you both since our early days," Ming urged. "After I left since Tai Lung's heart of darkness, it was such broken through my heart and forgot about your interest of Wing Chun. I should have done that in the beginning to teach you."

"You've had your choice," Shifu comprehended her a moment of hardness. "I know you had to leave and go save your family from danger and take good care of your only grandson. Your apology is accepted. Master Oogway and I wondered you would return someday, and then many years later, you have returned."

"It was a long trip I had gone through before I came here in annuals," Ming said. "I just hope myself I would forgive my son's death and his wife." Ming immediately turns to Shifu and gives a hug at once again for a great reunion. A long hug Shifu accepted a friendly hug. "I will return, brother."

"I know you will, Ming," Shifu admitted. "If you would like to come by here with your students, you are welcome to Jade Palace anytime."

"Thank you, Shifu," Ming accepted Shifu's welcome. Next, Ming wore her traveling cloak and her staff to walk. Before she strolled on the largest stairs, Shifu immediately called her sister.

"Ming," Shifu called her. "One more word before you go back home. Is there having any issues to one of your talented students?"

"Just one of the Nine students only, not my grandson," Ming explained. "Xing sometimes seeks his Peacock brother having misfortune on his past he cannot remember. His peahen mother I confronted her once said I must raise and protect her son from peafowl husband who's been driven himself mad, poisoned and desired his son to show him something potential." Shifu nearly perceived her explanation words to describe a hint about Lao's origin. The red panda ultimately understood the meaning of student's trouble, and also for another shock through his thoughts, the peacock's father might be one of Royals and for "soul mate" from Oogway's friend is a peacock.

"Master Oogway told me that his companion is watching over your student, his grandson. He explained to me about your student's long lost memory in which continues haunting his nightmare."

"Master Oogway told you that? You _cheated_ me," Ming joked. Shifu nodded as both chuckled. "Amazing. I'll greet to our Master later on, but I have to see what my student is having trouble tomorrow morning."

"You can," Shifu advised. "Meditate yourself alone with a green candle, and you shall see our Master in a moment. And show your students to make Inner Peace."

"Thank you for the tip," Ming appreciated. "I'll teach my students a new lesson." She just swiftly turned gently without a rush on a stairway. Although, Shifu notices something about "protect her son from a husband who's driven himself mad, poisoned." The red panda recalled the glimpse of peacock's rage that Shen's orbs lightened with fire, and howls of wolf army in Gongmen City.

"Do you notice about your Peacock student who had his father?" Shifu asks Ming in a notified situation. Ming knew the secret in which the Nine does not know a Peacock's biological father. Lao's peahen mother in his child age told Ming about a perilous situation that can pull her and Lao through sickness. A disease that the albino created powder and even metal to spit and breathe fire. Ming knew Shifu that can warn her about her student's father. If Lao reveal a dark secret soon enough on his memory, the elder tigress might be at risk of losing her student.

"I already notified," Ming revealed without even looking back to her closest friend. She in her own heart goes into guilt barely enough. "His grandparents were Peafowl Nobles, then followed their son before my student. He doesn't know his father. One thing he perceived, was only a history of Shen lost the battle. I will be regret if my Peacock student I've known as my lovely son will find out the truth by himself. He's just a kid, like his father but not very aggressive emotion. I just need more time in a right moment after the Tournament."

"I see why." Shifu realizes. "What's his name?"

"His name is Lao," Ming identified her student's name. "My grandson nicknamed him as a _brother_ since peahen and her son came over to my Palace. His actual name for his Peafowl Noble bloodline is Dōngjì, meaning _winter_."

"That's a good reputation to your student," Shifu likes the peacock's right name. Ming nodded at once when Shifu has discovered her difficult situation that Lao will soon reveal his full memory. They both gestured their hands each other, and Ming sauntered down the stairway path to lead Valley of Peace where she must return to the boatman and ride back on a stream towards Valley of Prosper.

Shifu in his memory sought a perfect life along Oogway and Ming. He does miss his closest friend ever known onto his lifetime of all, waited and waited for years of Ming's return. A blossom leaf soars in a gentle wind glosses Shifu's cheek, and then his mind pops out rapidly as the red panda realize a night turns a midnight.

"Oh!" Shifu surprised. "I almost forgot to go the bed. I have a big day tomorrow."

Shifu returned through the door, and now closing a large door of Hall of Warriors. The sky that shaded gray and midnight remained peaceful where a Sacred Peach Tree near Student Barracks gleamed with pink as divine. The wind communed a blossom leaf, Shifu embarked entering his room of belongings and began himself perching on the bed, covered with a brown cover.

Shifu dozed peacefully; Oogway in the Spirit Realm peeked the ocean reflection of an old tortoise, vortexing into a vision of Jade Palace stairs, gleamed into yellow in his eyes. He viewed his Wing Chun student in brown, hooded cloak sauntering down the stairs as Ming nearly arrived the Valley of Peace.

 _"Awesome."_ Oogway smiled heavenly.

* * *

 **How do you like this chapter four edited? What do you concern on this part: Shifu and Oogway's discussion? Shifu and my OC Ming's reunion? White tigress's clarification about her adopted peacock son? Review for this one!**

 **GZ**

 **8/17/17**


	5. Yǐnxíng Summit ((E01))

**Chapter Five re-edited and extended writing! Enjoy yourselves!**

 **-GZ**

 **8/19/2017**

* * *

 **Episode 1: The Prince of Darkness**

* * *

 _Chapter V_

 _Yǐnxíng_ _Summit_

A silent breeze. Every place was within cursed near the mountains. The snow has filled with frozen drops of ice beneath the skies. Somewhere in a distance of a small village and mysterious mists of scourge mountains, a rabbit once guided a small road with the lantern he once used for each night to confront his own cousin's house. Alone in the dark with only light, the snow breathed the air and breezed his cozy cloth and dimmed the torch. A cold wind trembled rabbit's body, not many villagers of this small, loneliness village have to see him in the dark at once a while during a snowstorm.

His warmth cloth and a torch could safely return to his wooden house by not far enough on a small homeland in a road he always sauntered beside a steep side rocks. The wind has called into silence; the snow immediately triggered a slow, immovable, snow in the air. The rabbit behind could not see float-able objects when he nearly returned home just on the other side of steep side rocks below him. The rabbit did have a family of his own; he couldn't get himself another warmth cloth in this terrible storm where one day ice will frost living things strongly enough. Most villagers in a steep side village could use fire in their own house to keep themselves warm, and making sure no one would be in frigid if they will use a much warmth cover-ups and cloth.

The rabbit stopped for a moment of confusion and a flurry of snow above and behind; the floating objects were immovable. The rabbit thought the snowstorm has stopped for now. But the way he considered carefully was all snows suppose to fall instead of staying afloat. He pondered what was going on in this land, the rabbit distinctly comprehended a mountain behind toward Northwest was a very cursed place where evil occupied there, and Méngméng Mountains near about thirty-five miles North, where one of the two petrified statues ultimately resurrected by a wolf summoner. A long, echoed scream has shouted from above the sky. The rabbit spotted a vulture carrying a large tan bag including a crimson spark eyes on him. The squawk was not from the village, a muffled quack and pierced cry screamed in horror as the rabbit determined someone inside the bag where the vulture entangled it, spinning through the breeze of a snow storm.

Vulture's spark glanced, he had enough of the goose's terrified scream. The lonesome bird spoke. "WHEE!" he snorted, "Screaming makes me laugh! HA!"

The vulture continued soaring with his large black wings. A goose somehow went taken and bird-napped (kidnapped), as if the messenger stumbled and wept into a shatter. This vulture had a long, and swift day of being in the air without a stopping for at least a day. The goose named Yao has worked with his master from Wolf Palace. He believed that Master Wolf would be able to search his supporter like him. How will anyone find Yao? No one hasn't noticed about the mountain except Ming's grandmother's presence and now Ming and Shifu. The snows at beyond vulture's space around him were within the sphere. As the snow stopped floating except total yards away, the rabbit down below a steep side, trembled in fear. He noticed someone in a bag had captured by a "cursed" vulture. The snow behind bunny billowed with a loud, gust of snow storm once vulture soared away with a screech.

The vulture immediately glanced through whole mountains. This annoying bandit controlled the sphere surrounding him with a snow using spark eyes. Someone mind settled the vulture's soul, nothing alike jade warriors made of green like Kai's supernatural powers. However, the spark and a life taken soul were different and worst. Vulture in a reddish-vision sought one of the flaming torches waving near a tip of a Yǐnxíng Mountain covered in clear snow. At down towards steep sides, sparkling eyes of Gorillas spotted their ally with surrounding snow spheres. Usually, a pirate wheel alike connected large rope that Gorillas pull the steering. String on a tip unlocked freely. A leopard who waved vulture with a torch cleansed a white puffed snow using a spit fire from his mouth and burned to clear a hole path under the mountain.

Over many lights on sides of this mountain were Gorillas with steering wheel immediately opened a large, flat entrance from the top of the ridge. In a right moment as a vulture snarled with anger and released his talon grip, freeing a goose inside the bag in a midair near a tip. Yao terror with his scroll. Somehow, his job was to send a letter to the Emperor about the information of Tournament. He might have gone lost before he was captured alive.

Inside a deep, darkened, entrance hole, the bag glided like a raindrop. Surrounding Yao, everything turned warm, and something shouted elsewhere as bandits occupied, slightly not a comfortable place to live in under the mountain. The goose continued screeching horribly in the air as he would never fly inside a bag. In only what he sees is all pitch black and drag down he feels. All the rocks below the hole begin to darken with reddish veins. Thousands of spark eyes are everywhere below, living souls.

Everyone's lives have taken. The dead ones, the living people and warriors from wars, and frankly most bandits who now joined a group of some unknown clan to make plans by claiming China. Where all the veins glossed underneath the mountain, these forming nerves filled with many hate that disciplined all the souls, building artillery, military, and catapult weapons and nothing alike Lord Shen's metal cannons. Just a filth fighting and savaging combat that can kill anyone. Every soul hurled their life into familiar orbs similar to Chi taken. These vulture scouts ascended to goose and snatched him with sharp talons. They burned his cloth slightly, and the goose could experience a dying wound among his feathers. After a short, shout pain after both vultures dropped the goose onto a solid, gray bridge like the metallic iron-like sparkles, the souls trudged and dragged goose among them.

The veins brightened a gush of blood over the huge rocks; the shadows grew in outnumber. This vulture pulled the messenger to the Northside bridge; the shade of black clouds spawned to someone with crimson orbs stood larger than most of the bulls. The shadow breathed slowly as the bull. A body shaped figure with large horns lingered remain on a piercing, solid rock as it gazed the trembling goose and then the vulture beside. The goose frightened with a quiver onto his neck and beak, and he carried a large scroll message on his feathers.

"Sir," the vulture on the right called to the shadow, clenching his talon to messenger's sleeve tightly. "My ally has found him near Khong Mountain. This messenger has Master Wolf's scroll in his feathers, and that goose might message to someone important."

The shadow figure summoned dazzle crimson from his eyes, snatching Master Wolf's scroll on Yao's feathers with clouded shade it disciplined with its claw or a hoof; the shadow scrutinized the manuscript after goose immediately intimidated.

 _Your Highness_

 _I noticed about the upcoming Tournament from your message to send around China. I may have to send my messenger to inquire you a simple question at once I must train my students. When will you come to my Snow Palace, my Emperor?_

 _-Master Wolf_

 **Excellent work, Commander.** The shadow said in monstrous tone with a murmur to its lips, then placing the scroll on a large bag beside the second orb on the left. **Call out the army, and speed their work as possible.**

"Yes, sir," the vulture nodded and bounded off the sparkling bridge.

The shadow figure of an enormous body roamed after the vulture dove to the bridge and screeching his snarl. The messenger could not do anything for himself to flee; once bandits were surrounding him, giving a grimacing look and growl toward innocent goose. Yao rotated his neck in front as if the shadow clouds spoke inaudibly and its crimson eyes went brighter than the fire. He visualized the shadow in black revealing itself. An Ox-demon, evilly smirking in gray armor with gauntlets and black kilt to his body. He drew a flaming sword from his left kilt, pointing Yao's neck as the blaze raged and intimidated him to such ferocious.

 **Do you know who you are sending this message?** The Ox insisted the terrifying goose; Yao popped a single egg below him where bandits and souls perplexed in their eyes.

"He doesn't seem happy." The lizard guessed in metallic armor.

"He too awkward," a Badger commented.

"Listen!" Yao tremored, swimming his neck quickly behind and front. "I do not want any trouble! Please, I'm just a messenger, I want to go home!"

 **Your home is _here_ , now.** The Ox immediately exhibited. **You go back to your land, and you'll report your master, and rumors will begin to spread, son of Tuan.**

"How do you know my-?!" Yao surprised in fear, but the Ox interrupted him.

 **Your soul.** The Ox perfectly identified goose's life within his body. He can name anyone's real identity from Ox's dark ability. **I can sense your pitifulness living in you, _Yao_.** Next, the goose at once again popped another egg as Yao confirms trembling.

"He's pushing it too hard," the lizard jabbered.

"I think he wants to make out with you," the Badger spoofed the bandit.

 **Enough!** The Ox commanded his bandits forcibly. **My discussion is between the goose and me. Return to your camp, and wait for your lieutenant to start training tactics.**

"Forgive us, master," said Lizard with an apology, nodding with a bow as both him and the Badger dove down from the bridge, and their bodies vortexed into orange orbs, soaring beneath bridges and across many platforms over the subterranean land. The Ox knew his Bandit forgave himself after the Lizard started humorous way along the soul badger. By then, the Ox returned conversing to the messenger in front.

 **I can set you free.** The Ox said as if he bent his head to the left. **But you'll have to clarify everything you must know about that message you are sending it to who you deliver. Do a such a favor for me.**

"Who are you?" the goose demanded.

 **I am the supreme ruler of all China,** the Ox answered. **The essential warrior who skirmished people that built temples and repopulated their existence with knowledge of tranquility. Henceforth to who you demand ahead of this soldier you seek, is-**

"Prince Huoju," the voice spawned beside the shadows. The Ox sighted the hawk who clarified the goose after this bird soared beside his evil master. As the Ox named Huoju from one of the Emperor Khan's high warlord and a son, depressed himself by closing his eyes. "The great tyrant who eradicated every master and student of all China. Known to himself as _Ruler of Retaliation_ , and always the _Prince of Darkness_."

Huoju shrunk his pupils after he brightened his crimson eyes, glaring directly to the hawk; the bird's throat dragged back, smothering his air as the Hawk struggled to the dazzling bridge, caressing his throat with a shake. **You disgraced me to interfere in my presence and clarifying the messenger for my reputation.** Huoju snapped cooly. **The son of Tuan already knows my name. One more blunder, I will obliterate your existence. Return to my palace in thirty minutes, Ying.**

Huoju returned his pupil frequently and dimmed his crimson, releasing Ying's throat as if the bird inhaled louder, panting heavily. "Yes, master," Hawk then flew away. Huoju apprehended why hawk always made stupid mistakes so many times as the Prince eagerly hated the bird. Just then, he immediately announced every bandit around the central mountain and many platforms and temples of subterranean land by never, ever interfere Huoju, unless he will inform them to do. By then, everyone officially agreed loudly with an echo,

" **You'll have to come to my Throne Room,** the prince snatched Goose's cloth in front. **We'll discuss privately.**

The Ruler formed into a grayish cloud. He could fly among the smoke as the messenger trembles with such frantic, horror. The sound of ashes began to outnumber, workers, bandits, and souls watched their master flying beneath a vein mountain below while smoke searched a circular platform where Huoju occupied as the Throne Room built with bone chair and table. Within the inner hole from downstairs, the monument of gray Ox in a long robe with sword pinned to the floor stood, glimpsing down with a tense smirk,

Huoju shook the goose as the Ox gently thrust him to the table. The Prince sauntered beside the chair, caressing the hardened, black balcony with rocks, peering onto these lands, these horrific territories, enough gathered with such complex form of stones where bandits camp their own home, growing wickedness to spread hatred and immoral. Weapons sharpened, hammering metallic swords enough at the blacksmith somewhere near a steep rock. Every bandit growled from the fighting terrace near the steep terrain with red smoke from many holes, brawling themselves n combat to face a skirmish training for a focus on kill, not justice, and surrender. The Ruler does not care to have any lives to beg them mercy; he only created everyone's fear of death in which impressed him on the darkest path of all. Fortunately, the Prince has prisoners as if Huoju glimpsed to the far-right down the road to many section roads and bars. Prisoners were the ones from villages as only hundreds remained innocence they have captured, because of seeking a horrible situation that can be witnesses and must report a suspicious concern to any masters in China.

The Ruler clarified into negligence as if the Ox shared a tale to the Messenger while facing forward. **For more than five hundred years of being resurrected, and I desperately dishonored my father for leaving every master behind who survived Qing Temple in seven hundred years ago.** Huoju said in a matter of desperation. **My dad's wish was to conquer the land everywhere and slay the life prosperity.**

Huoju could not stand more patience to intimidate Yao. The Ox noticed what waste could spare goose life to live. He would not be able to kill him, and he will merely do worst by abusing and harm. **I will ask you one final time.** Huoju again summoned his flame sword, combining his shadow he snatched the goose and directly aim the tip of the billowing fire on the Messenger's throat close to him. **Do you know who you are sending this message?**

Huoju had no choice. His fire sword continued intimating a goose as Yao terrified, making the goose's feathers shivered persistently. The fire crackled and nearly burned his neck feather. The goose screeched; Huoju withdrew his razor sword as the blade itself wailed thunderously, and Yao immediately begged mercy to the Ruler. "NO! I CAN TELL YOU! PLEASE!" Yao cried, covering his wings to his head from the flames. He exonerated after a cry. "Master Wolf... _Forgive_ me!"

The Ox chuckled. He slightly sheathed his fire sword away next to his kilt. He swirled his shadows behind the goose after dropped the Messenger to the hardened platform, vanishing the smoke with a gale.

 **Do you** ** _condone_** **him?** Huoju inquired to him wickedly. **Perhaps your master will severely punish your life.**

"Yes…" Yao replied, trembling his body with a shatter to his cry and air. He does not want to be dead or killed as if the Goose covered his whole head from Huoju. "I am sending this letter message… to the Emperor."

 **Emperor.** Huoju surprised, yearning the Goose's trembling eyes, **Is that right?**

"Yes…" He replied again horribly.

Huoju gave a consider to his thoughts. He stormed through the list of Emperor names from many centuries that which he carelessly bothered them. The shadow of his entered Yao's nose and to his intellect, visualizing golden temple inside the glass Throne Room, where the Goose stood on the balcony and met an elegant, elder gray water buffalo in a yellow silk robe with detailed black dragon and yellow eyes in front last week. **_Huangdi_.** Huoju named the current Emperor of China. He insisted Yao. **What kind of the Emperor interests now?**

Yao forced his beak to open, mumbling as if the Messenger quivered his mouth and stammered. "He... he interests all classes to enjoy martial arts…" the goose explained. "And someday in within a month from now, he'll choose any top three categories to challenge in the tournament soon…"

 **Such spirit.** Huoju affirmed, turning behind the balcony and glared the veins of the subterranean platforms. **He is _molding_ the Tournament. That will quite gather all masters what have left survivor's students and once everyone is there, no one of this life will remain to exist and will proud to my father's avenge. **He wanted to rematch. Huoju wanted to slay everyone but failed in his past. He humiliated his father, and now all the sudden the Prince would want to create something many disasters to make his father delighted.

Huoju swiftly turned, and demanded the goose in a soft grimace, **When is the Tournament will open?**

"I do not know…" Yao shook his head, pretending not to reply, nor prevailing the date after the revelation of three classes next month soon. The Goose was aware that when the Tournament will open. He was mindful of the fact that what can the Emperor of China will plan the stadium and other like which masters will come and village visitors. Yao could not answer truthfully but added a brief instead. "All I know is that the Emperor interests kung fu and all martial arts. I swear… Beg my life a mercy!"

Huoju laughed at once with a scoff. **Very well.** Huoju forgave and affirmed. **I can let you go… But you'll have to send me every rumor you overhear from the Emperor and all masters.**

Yao snapped as if the goose glimpsed at Huoju in full orbs. "Why?!" Yao asked horribly.

 **I only want a messenger.** The Ox craved strongly. **For what purpose is by listening much intelligence to share. No other agents of mine will travel their wings to legit.** That could be a reason the Ox ordered vulture to kidnap any messenger. The prince wanted to have a courier, but clearly, no one of his armies got a simple person to message anyone across China. He used to have one back along with his father before petrified years. Why would Huoju want a messenger for a purpose? He has a hawk who can fly and be a messenger instead!

 **But,** the Prince eagerly met Yao's eyes and his soul, **you are one of Master Wolf's best messenger by traveling faster in a sky with your stronger wings.**

"Oh dear…" Yao quivered rapidly.

 **Before you leave,** Huoju added, **my vulture companion will seek your back by making sure you travel Emperor's homeland and Palaces except for your master's home.** He comes closer to the goose, snatching Yao's robe in the air with a stern look and letting his breath spawned with fire and smoke in Huoju's mouth. Yao frightened. **If my best warrior lost sight on you while you return to Master Wolf's palace by clarifying everything about me, and whereabouts including my such of plans, I will burn _you_ and your entire _bloodline_.**

Yao drained multiple eggs after a terrified feeling from the deranged Ox. Huoju ignored the eggs. **Are we understand?**

"Yes!" Yao cried softly.

 **Good!** Huoju chuckled evilly. **By then, you return in each time, and you will call me _Master_. Now leave this mountain at once! Get out and go to the Emperor's Palace!**

He tossed the goose in mid-air. Yao terrified in a shout of horror strongly. The goose soared higher he goes, and the vulture immediately stalked him as long as he must do from master's prior order. The large, loathsomeness bird guided the Messenger above the hole where the Goose fell before; both birds escorted themselves out and disappeared. Now as the Prince of Darkness serened to his agitated mind, he sensed footsteps from behind.

"New crocodile bandits have arrived," the soul badger in midnight vest noted the Ox behind. Huoju discerned the truth of the Badger as if the minion added while clearing his throat gently. "Their leader assembled his men. They are interesting your conquer plan."

 **Remarkable**. The Ox pleased.

The Badger took a glimpse on the black table with skulls. He looked on five, perched legs that hatched from the Goose. His spine shivered with coldness as his feeling climbed to his back of the neck. "Are these eggs?" the badger confused mumbly.

The Ox knew about goose's terrify situation. **That is no concern for you to consider,** he replied. **Gather them to the training. I will arrive there in the next hour.**

The Badger nodded as if he complied Huoju's order solemnly. Just as the bandit sauntered beside him and about to leap, the Prince held his left hoof open. **Liu. One more thing before you soar yourself across the terrain. Inform my bird companion who occupied alone within his dungeon. Tell him to come to my Throne Room immediately. I shall speak with my colleague after Ying's presence.**

"Yes, master," Liu nodded, then vortexed his own body into a red orb, soaring away from Huoju's Throne Room, and deep down to steep side rock ahead of Ox.

Shortly after Liu's dismissal, Prince Huoju sauntered through his hollow inside from his Throne Room at downstairs. The petrified statue ahead of Huoju stood beyond large rocks behind as if the Prince peered only a statue. He lightened red candles in front of the large, stone Ox figure in a long robe carrying a sword. Huoju immediately prayed to Emperor Khan character that has duplicated from Mengmeng Mountains.

 **I have found the Messenger I've been waiting.** Huoju kneed himself alone, praying to his father in front as all the candles lightened in red as the rest of his father's belongings perched ahead of it. The iron shield with black paint of fire symbol, the golden cape with a light banner, and thorn crown beside the cape. **The Messenger shall overhear any such rumors about this 'Tournament' from the Emperor… Whoever person is, I will endure his title, and reclaim what is yours… father. I can sense your potential. By having strength will become invincible. At this time, I only bow respectfully to you. Every parasite will see my wrath and someday, will make sure your son bows to _no one_.**

Huoju concerned. The Ox respectfully listened within a mind of shadows. He could hear his father's past over his head. Within each candle floated like lanterns of ash, lightened through stones where the Ox reincarnated beside his father near Méngméng Mountains. The voice is communing like a snarl, and Huoju severely cautious.

 ** _You will fail,_** the voice spoke in rust whisper. **_The light must fade. The darkness must grow. Your life evolves in procrastinate, and you must conclude your waste. The strength, cannot be broken. The warning will come forth to your fate, son. You will soon seduce by the hands of the light._**

 **I will assure your caution.** Huoju said in understandable. **By the time anyone will lure their lies in front of me, no one will cease my actions.**

 ** _We shall see._**

Everywhere returned normal after the pray. The candles immediately lightened the rocks all around the hollow. Footsteps approached from the Throne Room above the stairs as if Huoju recognized huge steps strolling near him. The Ox-demon met the eyes of a scarlet, pure as the sun and revealed itself as the black bear in shadow armor, and black kilt. "Master," the soul bear called him with feminine, croaky voice. "Ying has returned."

Moments later, the Throne Room glimmered to so dark, and violet stones within the whole extent and the Hawk sat on the chair to the left side of the table as Huoju discussed to this nonsense "intervene" in which the Ox despised reasonably. Huoju had enough of his complaints that the bird ensured himself to follow a direct order and many mistakes he encountered. Such wasteful, and stupidity. In any such order from the master, the hawk then some other way made unsuccessful and imprudent. The bird perhaps hated many fails because in which case in his mind, he was not feeling like being part of the company, but needed to obey the master by working with him in such way.

The hawk begged Huoju. He listened to the uncomfortable meeting through all of Ox's complaints and warnings for over minutes. **You are the fool.** Huoju upset, stabbing the dagger on a pile rock table. **I gave you a specific obey order. And yet, you apologize too much for many mistakes.**

"It won't happen again, master," the hawk promised.

 **We shall see.** Huoju said darker, familiar to his father's warning. **Tell me. How many of my men in this mountain?**

The hawk shortly had some thoughts, as if the bird slightly opened his brown beak, then closed inaudibly. "About exactly three thousand, sir," Ying counted men instead calculating them all before the look.

Huoju clenched to his hoofs, and tensing his cheek through his nose, glaring directly into bird's eyes. **_Three thousand_?** Huoju repeated, agitating his tone that nearly rose from his throat angrily. **I want _more_ than three thousand men. Is there anyone in China have not interest my army?**

"Not yet, sir," Ying cannot realize other bandits' interest. Nevertheless, he saw Huoju's hoof dazzled into flames. The Hawk noticed his master listened to him, having alone with him and the bear who endlessly smirk with a sense of sharp red orbs at Ying, and the Ox reflected to strangle this bird. "But there is something that could help you gain-"

 **Gain on what?** Huoju cut the bird's word solemnly, interrupting hawk and turned toward Ying.

Ying inhaled to his beak inaudibly, stumbling his words within a second, and replied. "There is a trio somewhere in Chorh-Gom Prison who can increase more army you'll ever have."

The Prince landed his hoofs to the table, leaning and craning his neck forward to Ying; the Hawk shook his neck freely. **Trio?** The Ox determined, and inquired interestingly. **Which trios do you apprehend, Ying?**

"The Wu Sisters," Ying named the legend criminals; Huoju bent his head to the right. "They were the ones gathered many bandits by using banners and recruitment posters across China before, as all three sisters planned to claim China for a purpose. About six years earlier, I believe the Sisters transported to Chorh-Gom Prison for what Kung Fu Council reasoned the Emperor of China that the jail near Jiānyù Tǔdì from South was not having a full secure to use sarcophagus."

 **Charming**. Huoju surprised into fascination; he drew his body back from the table after leaned ahead of the bird. The Ox revolved to the Bear next to the door, as the grizzly grinned with a nod. **We'll set their freedom and soon join my clan.**

"You want the Wu Sisters, sir?" the hawk asked, rising from the table's chair. "There are thousands of rhino guards protecting the prison."

The bear's orbs glanced into scarlet and dazzle violet close to her pupils, meeting the Hawk's trembling eyes she combined bits of shadow infiltrated Ying's beak. Ying's body stoned without an inch, as his heart stopped pulsing. Smothering to neck and lungs, becoming purple as Ying's eyes lightly shaded to tears, and he stumbled to the floor. The bear sauntered close to the bird; Ying tremored with eyes began to color light red with veins.

Huoju palmed the bear's right shoulder; the bear's velvet, purple orbs returned to scarlet as if the Hawk gasped and inhaled loudly, coughing harder.

 **You learned your lesson, Ying.** The Ox warned the Hawk. **Don't you see I am interested increasing more army I'll ever have? I want everything else to prepare before going to war!** The Ox threw a fire dagger next to his flaming sword, and nearly stab Hawk's throat. Ying trembled. He could the Ruler has had enough of trillions of mistakes. The dagger then floated, returning Ox's hand. **And now I have the next quest for you. Keep searching any bandits who interest my clan to claim China, and make sure no light will overhear my conquer. Is that clear?**

"Yes, master," the hawk nodded gruffly.

 **Soar across China with vultures. Do not come back, unless you give me _more than_ three thousand men. **

Ying glided, far away he flew to the ridge entrance above the mountain to search any bandits around China who will be interest his master's plan. The Ox's temper grew outraged, inhaling and exhaling through his nose like a bull's growl.

 **That idiot should not have existed in my presence.** Huoju grimaced, shaking his head roughly. **He's just a fool.** Huoju can exonerate many times he could deal anyone's mistake. He should have killed the hawk in a sarcastic way to Ox.

Two evil warriors heard clinging steps near the circular stairway. Huoju focused glaring forward as if he enjoyed glimpsing fires beneath those terrains; the bear beside him gazed a welcoming visitor, as she looked the shade form with red-orange eyes who strolled with iron claws that scraped. **Leave us, Phantom.** Huoju ordered the bear dearly. **My companion and I should discuss privately. You go scout with your archers march forward to crocodile armies they arrived in front of the gate. I will be with you when I finish with the albino.**

The bear Phantom agreed with a short nod, spiraling her body into a red star, and soared across the breeze through Southwest of mountain entrance.

"Master Huoju. You summoned me?" the elder voice convened from behind the Ox. The shadows covered a soul to someone except red-orange eyes.

 **Yes, indeed.** Huoju surprised, eradicating his grimace and inhaling his nose breathy. **You have not been around in my Throne Room for months already.**

"Sometimes I urged myself to confront you in my preference," the elder voice said ordinarily. "The only matter I do that is by glancing your bandits and must go solitary. My vision had a glimpse through my failure where my parents expelled me without deep affection. Nothing else satisfied."

 **I see your point.** The Ox listened. **You've had to see your dead parents from the past to indulge genuinely.** The prince apprehended to someone behind him in shadows without glimpsing behind. He only sought reddish veins over the vast inner mountain in front filled with all souls and bandits working much harder for an active obey an order by him. **The rumor from the goose is true. He has now begun to acknowledge my command.**

"Just as you have a conceive," the elder said in understanding. The shadow of a bird with long neck tugged his feathers within long sleeves. "I overheard your grimacing tone across the circular stairway before my arrival. Did that Ying have such disappointed mistake again?"

 **The Hawk made me desperate.** Huoju said icily, shaking his head when facing the stone terrain. **Ying made mistakes. He befriended you since I resurrected you at the heart of the port.**

"Shall I judge Ying after his return?"

 **No.** Huoju refused. **Leave that to me. Let him live for a short time, until, one _final_ mistake. **The prince enabled to see Ying above a hole in the mountain where Hawk egressed.

The Ox sighted the elder's mind. He could sense any person's feeling sincerely. The evil of shadows foresaw a vision upon a life form inside of his mind. A glimpse of disturbance, loss, selfless, and defeated by the shape that soared into an appearance of symbol Yin Yang. In within random glimpse of the memory, Huoju contemplated sounds of howling wolf cub, the echoes of a snarl that obeyed armies of bandits. A final glimpse within the dark bluish depths from the port filled with agitated, damaged ships floating with drowned wolves, the shadow ignited smoke that attached a life form under a submerged water, surrounded by darkness, and resurrected an albino form who screamed with foams into sphere flames inside and vanished.

 **You may be wondered why you couldn't stand yourself a chance to rematch this _panda_ you encountered him before, son of Feng**. A familiar character has listened to Ox's consideration. Someone is in a shadow! **That prophecy you once were spoken, is history. The next era will fulfill my father's retribution, and the light will fade.**

Huoju turns with a somber over his eyes, by watching a bright, cunning person who shall want to claim something that belongs to that familiar character. Huoju could barely see the peacock in the shadow! Everyone knew who he is! **You'll grasp Gongmen City,** the prince distributed the elder peacock, **and I will have the world, _Shen_.**

The metal on a peacock's feet scraped while stepping out of the shadow. Visualizing a dark, grim feathers over peafowl's glooming gray robe, revealing the actual color of feather markings over peacock's train: red, white, and black. The Ox and peacock grinned wickedly. "I accept, Master," Lord Shen agreed.

* * *

 **What do you concern on this phenomenal chapter: The _curse_ mountain? My OCs Huoju and Yao? Yao clarifying Huoju about the competition to which three categories to choose? And Lord Shen's return?! The review is free and open for you! How do you like this chapter so far? Tell me why?**

 _ **Lord Shen resurrected since the final chapter of my novel**_ **The Last Survivors _when a dark fuming shadow was the one summoned. Also, to remind you, readers, if you want to know Lord Shen's resurrection, my first, short book of KFP will be on my profile page to search easier and be able to read_ The Last Survivors _._**

 **8/19/2017**


	6. Huangdi's Arrival (E02)

**Reworked and edited chapter six!**

 **GZ**

 **12/27/2017**

* * *

 **Episode 2: Brothers for Life ( 6 - 11 )**

* * *

 _Chapter VI_

 _Huangdi's Arrival_

I. Demonstration

First light glimpsed in alpenglow.

The gust of spring sang living trees.

Truce sky colored happiness life.

The sunlight gazed all green and farms near Valley of Peace. The villagers acted much positive and no such anger in every soul. The morning was the only nature of all students and masters begin to prompt their schedule for six days of practice, and on a seventh goes relaxation. Children desired a fortune story from the Dragon Warrior of how he defeated many such warriors like Tai Lung including terrors. Peach Tree gossips the blossom, soaring in the overhead of massive spring fall, through Jade Palace, and a Student Barrack.

A single blossom successfully floated like a feather in a such descend path. The bell chimed a morning sunlight. The barrack's door unlatches rapidly from the kick.

"Justice," Po cheers louder with an echo after a big panda opened a front door of Jade Palace's Student Barracks, "is about to be served!"

The panda paced forward; subsequently he leaped in the air along the Furious Five following him. They all dove into the Arena where Po first confronted Furious Five, as he wanted to see which Oogway choose a student to become a Dragon Warrior. But based on the old turtle's prophecy by which he picked Po for the reason that Oogway curiously intrigued creatures where they healed him in a Village of Pandas more than five hundred years ago, a sacred, ancient place of healing, and also a secret Panda Village according to Li Shan's.

The Five reached near the Training Hall as they including Po had already eaten their breakfast shortly before the morning bell, just as their master advised them a priority order for that to prepare a greeting from the Emperor. The red panda watched his students in a prep combat to spar themselves in each. Therefore, Shifu attended the Five including Dragon Warrior to allow multiple Kung Fu forms include Tai Chi for energy and flow, especially inner peace.

Crane soared continuously through rings penetrating a hole as Po commanded the bird, and ordered Monkey to avoid Crane's glide ability near aside. Monkey swung through ropes as that attaches large rings for Crane to infiltrate and speed for avoiding interference in battle. Tigress thrust a single crocodile dummy. She can wallop any strong opponents besides a cowardice. Po, however, arranges Tigress to do tornado back-flip as pounding upcoming flying opponent tries to attack her. Once a kick finished, she landed movable logs for her preference of fighting stance and strike many of wooden spikes.

Viper slithered near the inferno flames. Avoiding many fires with speed and agility. Mantis desired to welt all surrounding enemies he uses patience and antenna ability.

Within an hour later, their prep has finished and able themselves to know demonstration of each student and even let Master Shifu clarify audiences and the Emperor commune about a philosophy of Kung Fu and so forth a creation by Master Oogway himself. The Five and Dragon Warrior immediately formed up their horizontal line in the front of the doorway of Jade Palace Arena. Shifu awaited, and the rest have patience until the arrival of Emperor. The audiences ascended through stairs as the Emperor and much as politicians joined aside of him. Geese unlocked a doorway as Shifu ordered them,

By many of viewers entered, they go through seats as politicians are seeking every detail of artistic designs of art in Arena. All weapons and dummies are fully secured and ready for combat for the Five and Po to enhance their Kung Fu skills after their training in years and preparation. A moment on, the politics arrived. The most elegant silk they wear, some elder and much tougher guards, then Emperor summoned in the midst of crowds. The elder water bull, grayish beard, golden dragon robe, and yellow eyes. The Five, Dragon Warrior and Shifu, bows to Emperor of China for a highly respectable great leader.

"Emperor Huangdi," Shifu greeted during his bow. "I am Shifu, and this is my best students of Jade Palace, and it is an honor to greet you here, my Emperor."

"Greetings, Master Shifu," the Emperor nodded with closed orbs within a second, accepting the red panda's bow. "I am honored to meet you and your Furious Five students as well, including the Dragon Warrior."

"We appreciate your welcome to Jade Palace," Shifu pleased the Emperor seemingly. "By a half hour, we'll begin our demonstration, and by then, I'll clarify a story of how Master Oogway once created Kung Fu."

"Brilliant," the Emperor smiled. "You are one of Oogway's worthy student of Kung Fu and a great care of Jade Palace. I remember your old master confronted my Temple long ago, and once spoke you are one of his best students on your master's side. Your teacher would appreciate your carriage and your preference you look after your students for Oogway's sworn."

"Thank you, my Emperor," Shifu brought Emperor's compliment with a nod. "And my Emperor, if I may. I have a large chair for you to sit immediately with your politicians and your guards as well. In that case, we can converse ourselves and let my students prepare their demonstration."

"Of course," the Emperor accepted, proceeding forward along Shifu. "I shall await your timing until your presentation begins."

Just then, the Emperor sauntered with Shifu on the short stairway while politicians behind them followed as they can view the Arena better. The Furious Five and Po accomplished their bow to Emperor's arrival and stood frequently. Po and the others gathered weapons and dummies as they supported geese to place every item where the Five will encounter and prompt their actions.

At first, the Five communed each other as Po listened when perching to the center of the Arena; the panda bent his knees together and closed his jade orbs in remain in meditation.

"So many people here," the bug commented, pointing people to both sides of the Arena seats. He stood on Monkey's right shoulder when golden snub listened to the insect's interest, ponder. "I wonder how many of Emperor's followers were invited them all here."

"Party guests." Monkey estimated. "They come and have a party here for more wine, and _saké_ with bananas. We should hang out with them."

The snake peered villagers and politicians on sitting platforms. "Maybe they come for Po's dumplings." Viper guessed.

The bug snorted. "If you wish you can eat hundred and three dumplings on your sinus, I'll tell you that." Mantis teased her as Viper snarled to bug softly.

"Let's not make jokes about ourselves," Tigress commonly advised as a solemn. "We do Kung Fu for Emperor, so let's show him unique to us."

Next, the gatherings of weapons and dummies nearly finished placing around the Arena. The whole seats filled with the pack of civilians and much few pandas gazing the arena, communing to such amaze. Po thought that his two fathers Mr. Ping and Li Shan could able arrive Jade Palace, but the panda noticed that his two fathers have to travel from South to grab radishes and veggies in just as they will return today at sunset. Po might have wondered to himself that his two fathers would love to enjoy this demonstration if Mr. Ping and Li Shan arrived to see their son such desirable.

Po took time of himself doing meditating before the demonstration as Furious Five communes. The Five did not bother the panda when they all sighted him during their discussions. They only communed about their presentation as they must repeat advice in such case any of the Five including Po to improvise, and must not forget importantly. Po listened carefully to the Five for the improvise situation to make every visitors and Emperor surprise and enjoyable as possible during a combat and indication of Kung Fu. The panda comprehends and immediately realizes what to do for the Five including him during peaceful thoughts.

The elder's voice called the panda. Po's green eyes brightened after awaken. Po recognized the gentle giant tone from behind and noticed someone who saved China from Wu Sisters along Legendary masters. An elder Ox in long, gray robe with a metallic kilt on his waist, and harness on his chest summoned. Once the entrance door of Arena has shut by gooses, the Ox smiled at the panda.

"No way!" Po gasped after enough rose. "Master Storming Ox! Wow! It's a great honor to meet you again!"

"Greetings, Dragon Warrior," Storming Ox pleased in shaking hands during his chuckle.

"You're working with the Emperor, now?" Po wondered after pointing a water bull up front beside Shifu and guards. The Ox nodded. "That is amazing! I thought you've stayed with Master Croc in Gongmen City."

"I was elected freely from five years ago, however," Master Ox conversated when clarifying to Po. "The Emperor had a strong urge to someone who will need a bodyguard as protection, and a support of proposals for lords and senators for any suggestions, including votes about delivery food and vegetables."

"That is awesome!" Po happily beamed, jumping lightly. "Master Croc is here? Is he coming?"

"Not today, kid," Storming Ox replied, considering his closest friend he knew him in ages that he could not go to Jade Palace for a reason. "Croc has some urge plan to take care of his shipping business for delivering crops and food from Japan." The Dragon Warrior listened to Master Storming Ox. Po would have been amazed if Croc were with Ox. "Masters Croc and Boar are in charge in Gongmen City after their promotion before I began to work with Huangdi as my next generation of bodyguard. The great news is: Kung Fu Council has rebuilt for six years after Lord Shen's defeat. The purpose of peacocks initially ruled there for centuries.

"Even though that tower always belong to peafowls according to Lord Feng's oath residence that the Emperor and plenty of senators decided not to vend, but frankly leave a rebuilt Tower of Sacred Flame as the museum to detour for all the people of China to seek all the bloodline of peafowls including Lord Shen."

"That would have been a slightly hardcore if Master Croc shows up today." Po thought. "I'm glad everything else worked out so well. Anyway, how's everything you've been doing, Master Ox?"

"I've been sturdy for awhile," the Ox answered positively, palming on his waist and glimpsing audiences around them. "Taking care of Huangdi, and watched the Tower for ages before elected with my companion. For every aspect, I must allow manners to discipline after all these years. Usually, my time for this week is where I will see my son I have not seeing him in years."

"You have a son?" Po asked wildly before gasping softly; Ox nodded with a beam as the panda is in completely surprised. "Wow! I never noticed you have a son before!"

"It was a _secret_ actually," Ox clarified, chuckling lightly. "When you, Shifu and Furious Five left Gongmen City, my son arrived home just after my old friend's funeral ended at collateral damaged Kung Fu Council, and he showed up near Shen's Firework Factory once I guided Soothsayer there to pick her belongings. My wife, I've known her when she traveled to Japan for friendship family purposes, she wanted my son to learn Kung Fu. So I taught him."

"That. . . is incredible!" Po beamed, the bear gave a thought about Ox's son to confront him one day. "I would love to meet your son one day! Where is he now?"

"Somewhere in the west." Storming Ox contemplated. "After a second trip, I will be there seeing my son again. . . after all _seven years_."

The Ox had terrible bad days long ago. He felt a loss of a great friend Thundering Rhino since Gongmen. Po wondered how Storming Ox had not seen his son for seven years, and sometimes, later on, the panda will like to spend more time with Ox. Although, the Dragon Warrior sensed the Ox Master's painful smile as if not experienced his heart flowing slow. As Po was enabling to speak, Tigress strolled behind Po and palmed him.

"Po." Tigress called the panda regularly, "It is time."

"Alright," the panda nodded, realizing the demonstration begins immediately. Po must not get distracted about Ox's struggle. Instead, the panda pleasured to Ox. "It's incredible for you to be here, Master Ox! You can take a seat with Shifu, and I hope you enjoy a show!"

"Thank you, kid." Master Ox beamed in unflustered as he sauntered away from Arena. "Good luck to you as well as the Five."

The drums rolled, and basses rumbled by pigs and geese musicians. Furious Five and Dragon Warrior formed up their horizontal line as they bowed to the Emperor including their master. At first, all students embarked their first form of Kung Fu, by every aspect of each unique characteristics of balance for Crane, tiger style for Tigress, palm strikes for Monkey, speed and ferocious for Viper, and Mantis for _thingies_. Po, however, does all aspects including his fighting style of the panda, by kicking, flowing arms, and fast, and lethal punches.

All students ignored every distraction everywhere as the crowd cheered in joyous. They quickly improvised their fighting technique while Shifu begins to entertain every villager and politics. In every move of Kung Fu for example of Lou Loong Mong Yut and other five random forms, Furious Five and Dragon Warrior began their sparring each other once at a time. Just then, Crane fought Monkey in balance versus palm strikes. Viper and Mantis in speed and acupuncture, later Tigress and Po with strength and power. Hundreds of strikes and kicks, deflecting many arms and ending the battle.

Next, one of the Five indicated all people of deflection. Crane, as an example, Po sent one of the firework machines called "The Thousand Tons of Fire" to let a pig ignite the match above its mouth of a wooden, and painted dragon-filled with rockets of fireworks. Crane soared above the sky of the Arena, crowds seeking an outstanding balance of art and flying creature in the air as Crane remained float after dragon infernos hundreds of rockets. Crane has been a study of stability, attempting to protect himself from any weapons and deflection of throwing knives and arrows including fireworks for years. He pounded each rocket as Po never sees how Crane could eradicate all fireworks using his defensive wings since a beginning of Oogway's choice of a Dragon Warrior. _Finally! That's so cool!_ Po's mouth went opened with his pupils grew wide.

By whatever Crane continued showing the art balance of Kung Fu while remaining stance still that spears begin to shoot him, Po cooked noodles near to the audience for the Emperor. Few of the people sensed pasta, and head to the line to eat. The panda remained the focus of mastery the cooking in just exact learn from a goose father. Spice flavor among noodle sauce and a dragon warrior size dumpling delivered food to the Emperor. Po urged the Emperor respectfully after sauntering to the platform; one of the guards must taste first in just a precaution of not being poisonous. No signs of toxic after all and the guard himself hooked into desirable of noodles as his eyes sparkled like a sun. The Buffalo guard nodded, and let Po give Emperor his noodle food.

The Emperor recognized that the famous Dragon Warrior Noodles and Tofu is an exceptional place for everyone to eat. He relished a sign of joyous, and chew much of secret ingredient Po created with Mr. Ping. Hot, and juicy flavor of pasta melted Huangdi's mouth that absorbed his tongue, and swallowed with peppercorn, butter and chopped radishes river under his enormous throat. The Emperor glimmered his eyes, as he heart thumped louder as the sunlight from the sky beamed him down, and pupils extended, facing down to his plate, giving the next surprise the Buffalo tasted again. Po watched the Emperor's surprised with a grin, and yellow eyes dazzled while Crane finished his presentation of art balance.

Viper, a reptile snake slithered upcoming arrows from gooses. She-reptile avoided shootings through sides. Next, Viper slid her longing body through each of the bandit dummies attacking her aggressively. She calms her slithering climb through each model attackers, and slash every enemy using her tail. Fire arrows spawned from the roofs, she intercepted incoming flames, maneuvering her own body from torching infernos. Agility and deadly strikes are part of her interest in Kung Fu.

Mantis, a single bug. A small, lethal student who is intelligent against all bandits, making any enemy blinds to see a bug anywhere as Mantis delivered pounding strikes all over the battle. He bounded across the Arena, hitting thirty of wooden crocodile dummies with moving arms, legs and tails as many villagers and politics oversaw speed, fast attacks as the Emperor of China intrigued the bug potentially. Dozens of acupuncture he imagined, Mantis pounced away from throwing knives. "Fear the bug!" Mantis shouted thunderously, devastating dummies everywhere.

Monkey, a street-smart and humorous student of eager onto his peaceful thoughts while his tail craned his body. Focusing every models' footsteps, then surprised all. Palm strikes and kicks damaged wooden weapons. He snatched a Shaolin Bo stick, studying Yin Shou Gun in a practical, defense situation as he can infiltrate enemies slaying Monkey in a surrounding position. Monkey, however, could handle and play a rule of enemies not to challenge him.

Tigress, the leader of Furious Five and Shifu's adopted daughter, tested the Iron Ox; the war machine dummy that carries multiple moving lethal axes and any student must learn to avoid and intercept its weakness to defeat. Tigress gazes upcoming axes while her stance indicated a tiger style, leaping and spinning rolls. One shaft stabbed the ground; Tigress ascended to one of moving axes, then embraced onto its arms when Tigress figured a single weakness comes from Iron Ox's head. She climbs onto the neck, jumping in the air with full spin and lands a kick toward a temple. She continued repeating her process of strength and overcame avoidance of axes she has trained to her adopted father for ages. By many bashes and through last powerful sparrow kick, the Iron Ox stumbled with a shake of the Earth, and crowds cheered loudly.

The Dragon Warrior. The highest and successful kind of all China must earn and challenge every timing of the Five's process of infiltration. The panda remained his Kung Fu stance as he figured through a peace of mind during Inner Peace, one of Oogway's marvelous and final teachings of martial arts according to Shifu he once told Po at Dragon Grotto near waterfall from a cave. A fire arrow snarled, awakening Po and the panda palmed it off like Tigress. He rolled himself through around Arena, avoiding much as possible from flaming arrows, and he attacked dummy crocodiles all around him. The panda sometimes disliked any of dummies accidentally smashed Po's gut as the _nut-check_ that could suffer him. At one thing he opened his mind, he bounded and landed a belly strike using a Chi power with waves and mass of destruction, eliminating all enemy targets in the most natural way for enemies try to surround Po for good.

The panda destroyed all dummies, and there are few remaining attackers embarked rushing him. There, he wielded Oogway's Yin Yang Staff as the one a tortoise gifted a panda for him being worthy of Kung Fu and ended Kai's madness of power-hungry Chi. Po's staff remained swinging through each counter enemies' axes and curved swords. Sometimes Po trained along with Monkey for sort of enough interests of these polls against sticks like a useful strategy of any enemy draws a sword, or deadly weapons in a threatening situation.

Another war machine spawned in across Jade Palace Arena. A new Iron Ox the Second.

The boss wielded three most massive axes, two spike iron spheres, and fireworks over its mouth. Po accepted a new challenge. He sharped his mind of configuration that a red target mark below its upper chest might be the latest weakness and somehow, wondered there is a trap. The panda efforted a lethal attack from Iron, deflecting other fast assaults as two spheres are hammering Po as he evaded using a panda roll. Once the machine started to leisure for a short time, the red mark brightened, and Po front kicks in the air, hitting the target.

In a mysterious combat, Po seeks a spinning tail of spike spheres like a bat swing. He has nearly got hit by Iron tail after panda leaped on a side. Somehow this machine is considered a deadly for training, and Po and the Furious Five have been through fatal missions and training before, and they are born to be dangerous. Po continues force back from heavy axes slaying a panda. The spheres rapidly swung and cracked upon the tail as Po used a powerful kick. The rear, however, savaged to pieces and crowds around a small Arena of Jade Palace cheers loudly.

The fire arrows with rockets launched against Po. Multiple impel strikes he deflected, and panda snatched one rocket with precision hit onto Iron upper chest and damaged severely. Only one enormous ax remains. The Iron shakes the Arena, and Po figures to climb. He mounted to its arm, embracing a swing as Po desires Tigress's focus line of battle. The Iron was about to collapse during shaking, and Po sprung himself in the highest air over Arena. Delivering a strong sparrow kick to the upper head of Iron Ox, and Po invariably shouted one word after defeating any boss or enemy in combat.

"Skadoosh!"

The kick impacted Iron Ox's forehead and collapsed. Part of demonstration and challenges of Kung Fu to each of the Five including Dragon Warrior has ended. Villagers made an active critic that many of people enjoyed the show and so forth the guards and even, the Emperor. Huangdi has picked one class to put on number one on a list, and he will reveal to every China by two weeks instead of saying out loud cheerfully. Instead of choosing this Kung Fu class immediately, the elder water buffalo apprehended he will able to pick as one of the top three categories of martial arts.

Shifu shortly after his students including Dragon Warrior bowed to Emperor Huangdi; he clarified his announcement to villagers about a true meaning of Kung Fu. In such legacy of Oogway's life, he found peace and power to become an end. Oogway once spoke to young Shifu during years of peace living in Jade Palace that every living being are forming tranquility, bravery, and kindful as part of Kung Fu. A war was built on power and is much possible to conclude. In every martial arts have different qualities, Wing Chun as _eternal springtime,_ Kung Fu for _work achievement_ or other words that consist two parts, above is a symbol of _capacity_ , and lower is _prevention_.

These results do exist to any martial arts that can deliver a force of being mindful and unflustered.

 _Awesome_. Oogway grinned happily at the Spirit Realm's peach tree during meditation.

* * *

II. Pondering

The moonlight gazed Earth.

Softness breeze leaped through a homeland.

The night dazzled luminosities.

Po sauntered down through the stairway from Jade Palace. He had been a long day of Kung Fu demonstration during the Emperor's arrival. The Five left as they all rest with the Student Barrack after a long time training and being practitioners to each of the following presentation finished. The panda gazed all children of the Valley of Peace, sprinting through pathways nearby, and villagers go dance to each other. The lanterns spread across the trails, seeking how ravishing this village desires better light than everywhere else in China.

Po sighted a curiosity panda covering her whole face except blue eyes using a fan, wearing a fashionable red robe with a pink dress and blue sash. The most and greatest ribbon dancer in China according to Li Shan's belief. This attractive she-panda have a clothing store with a yin-yang brand of the clan of title "Pandiva" at two blocks ahead of Valley of Peace beside Dragon Warrior Noodles and Tofu. A Pandiva founder flirts Po.

Mei Mei snatched Po's belly with her ribbon. "Hi, Po," she greeted him as their eyes met closer to their noses touched each other.

"Oh, hi!" Po awkwardly greets a female panda after being snatched by a long, ribbon silk surrounded throughout his belly. "How are you been doing, Mei Mei?"

"Lovely, honey." Mei Mei said politely. "I saw you and the Five at the Arena earlier with my Pandiva sisters. That was sweet Po, and you have performed your goals on Kung Fu skills for the Emperor."

"I appreciated." Po agreed to her formidable critic. The Dragon Warrior sighed. "It's been a long day for me."

"I believe you all are." Mei Mei grasped Po's paw. "How's Tigress?"

"She's been doing great," Po answered while sauntering with Mei Mei near the stream bridge. "For a while, Tigress is much always training herself every day she does. That's just part of her goals."

"Is she coming?" asked Mei Mei.

"Not sure," he couldn't reply about Tigress instead. He only noticed that a female tiger remained at home. His and her heads turned to Jade Palace. "She's probably with Master Shifu and the others at Jade Palace by now."

Po continued strolling through Valley of Peace. He sauntered across the river bridge when the enormous panda hugged two villagers of pig and three geese as Po noticed, Yoo encountered him after releasing four people. The fat panda hugged Po vigorously, and Dragon Warrior felt thousands of crunches on his back to the neck after a long, hard grasp from Yoo. The enormous always hugged everyone for love and being a friendship. And Po admitted to that kind of him and deserved needed more crunches from his back.

Po strolled through the streaming bridge after he greeted Yoo. The panda recalled from his mind when Po went near a fully covered crater ahead beside his adoptive father's restaurant on the upper left corner. He remembered a former student of Jade Palace, a snow leopard who craved a Dragon Scroll becoming a Dragon Warrior, but the title refused to him because of Master Oogway's foresaw his heart as an evil and power of the darkness within him.

 _There is no secret ingredient._ Po thought his memory, convincing a metaphor to Tai Lung that a scroll is always blank and only images himself including Po formerly at first. Panda banished Tai Lung instead vanished a snow leopard.

Po arrived near his father's restaurant near the entrance as Mei Mei reminded Dragon Warrior that two of his fathers have returned. The boxes of radishes and fruits placed through tables and delivered from both noodle folks themselves after return. Po notices to that radish icon on a wooden box encourages his childhood life of confronted a great goose who adopted a panda for thirty years. He missed his mother so much to his heart, and panda mother adored his son, more than her husband, more than everyone else in this world.

Two fathers are a sign of more love for absolute Parenthood and remain close to their son to be encouraged. Unique creatures are equal and symbol of family relationship. Po understands how deeply Mr. Ping now closer to his father, Li Shan. More humorous, affection, and child care for Po.

"Hey Dads!" Dragon Warrior greeted the goose Mr. Ping and biological father panda Li Shan after Po entered the front entrance. Both of his dads placed their radish boxes beside the door.

"Hey, son!" Both fathers greeted him back. Li Shan does work with Mr. Ping; however, he wanted to learn to cook noodles and pandas including him have moved over to Valley of Peace in just after Kai's defeat and reclaimed Chi ten years ago.

"How's the training been going?" Li asked his son, hugging Po.

"Going so well." Po grinned while embracing Li back and hugged Mr. Ping. "The Emperor was here, and he entertained!"

"Really?" Mr. Ping and Li Shan both asked their son surprisingly at simultaneously.

"Oh yeah!" Po beamed, nodding. "You guys should have seen him entertained! The Five and I were demonstrated Kung Fu to him earlier, and everyone showed up around a daylight!"

"I'm glad the Emperor loves your Kung Fu style." Li Shan gave proud to his son.

"Did you give him your noodles, son?" Mr. Ping inquired his adoptive son dearly, pointing at the Dragon Warrior.

"Of course I did, dad!" Po answered, beaming. "He's very hooked on my noodles!"

"I'm so proud of you, son!" the goose patted his son's moving belly. "The Emperor loves _your_ noodles. He hasn't tried _my_ noodles."

"We'll see," Li Shan believed, peering his left eye at Mr. Ping. The elder panda cleared his throat as if scanning his son's tired eyes and sweats around his son's fur. "So, your friends are coming? Are they hungry?"

"No," Po wobbled his head. Perceiving about Furious Five in a long day hard workout and demonstration. "They're taking a huge break after a long day training. I guess… I'm ready to eat anyway."

"Great!" Mr. Ping smiled, patting his son's belly again when strolling near the front door. "Let me cook noodles for you!"

"What? No way! I'll cook."Po jokingly refused.

"No, it is _my_ turn to cook."

"Then let _us_ cook, together." Li Shan reasoned them both in desirable.

 _Agreed._ Po thought.

All three gathered food supply inside a restaurant. They all placed each ingredient parts for that to cook noodles and tofu and even dumplings. They picked bags of pasta, and boil water in a large bowl pan. Chopping carrots, chopping garlic, special seasonings, and sometimes a chili powder flavor for any daring or most of these villagers are used to burn their mouths before. For nearly a half hour or more, the noodles finished the cooking.

Po, Li Shan, and Mr. Ping gathered their bowls to their dining table outside. They motioned their food on the table, and mannerly sat aside to each other. Po adored his father's dumplings and had been dying of eating. He could fill as many as dumplings throughout the whole mouth in; however, he can like Li Shan's world record of hundred and three pellets. Perhaps someday in Po's consider, he will offer a challenge to his panda dad for all.

Storming Ox has arrived nearby. The Ox peered two pandas and a goose sitting on a table, eating as they commune. He read a title above a sign of the entrance, "Dragon Warrior Noodles and Tofu." He has not noticed that Po got his father's restaurant in Valley of Peace most of all. The Ox has used to eating different noodles and grains of rice at Gongmen City for a long time and believed he should try something new for Storming Ox to eat everyone's favorite restaurant of all time. Li Shan and Mr. Ping surprises. Po looked back, and Storming Ox strolled in the entrance.

"Master Ox!" Po rose after waving.

"Hello there, Dragon Warrior!" Master Ox hailed in condescending, giant tone. He revolved his huge head over the restaurant as if hundreds of Dragon Warrior posters mounted on both walls and orange lanterns hanged on black strings across the Noodle Restaurant above. "What a great restaurant you have there, kid."

"This restaurant is so valuable to this village, Master," Po pointed to every painting of Dragon Warrior and Chinese aesthetic design all around. "And here. Master Ox. I would like to introduce to both of my family I am very encouraged to my life."

Po guided Ox, showing both of his dads. "This is Mr. Ping," the panda named his adoptive father of goose. "My goose father who founded Noodle Restaurant and raised me thirty years." And Po guides Ox to his panda dad beside Mr. Ping. "And this is my real dad right here who we have been separated long lost since I was like around a hundred days old back to my old village, and he found me ten years ago. These are my both dads."

"It's such a great honor to meet you both." Storming Ox respectfully shook their hands. "Your son is an honest warrior and much value to all Kung Fu. Your son right here saved Gongmen City from Lord Shen's incursion."

Mr. Ping rose his long neck and glimpsed the giant Ox master, exploiting a real look of the grandmaster of Gongmen City. "What an enormous master! My son Po once said to me about you after Gongmen City."

"A street fighter along Master Rhino and Master Croc you three were justified and supported Master Oogway for concluded Wu Sisters," Li Shan added, grasping his large brown mug of green tea. "That was such an incredible story."

"And we were deeply sorry about your horrific loss to Thundering Rhino," Mr. Ping apologized dearly. "Po discussed to me about your great friend who went killed in action. Po was a huge fan of Thundering Rhino."

"He was a great friend I've known him," the Ox clarified to them three in honest.

Po heard a soft rumble in Ox's belly including anyone's empty stomach. "Looks like Master Ox is super hungry!" Po wondered, pawing Master Ox's back of his long gray robe. "Have you been eaten, Master?"

Storming Ox shook his head. "Not today, kid," he replied, tapping his big belly with his hoof. "I haven't been eaten since a broad daylight."

"Then come join us!" Po supplicated to Master Ox, a better way for him to eat and fill an empty stomach instead dying of hungry all the sudden. "My dad's noodles are super awesome."

Ox apprehended why Po begged him. He needed to eat something for dinner instead. Storming Ox discerned his stomach growled, that scuffed his head as if his mind changed his thought. Therefore, he agreed to Po and joined aside of three amazingly kind people. Not for long Mr. Ping gave a large bowl to Master Ox filled with noodles and dumpling sides. The Ox scent the boil of pasta noodles over the restaurant, his stomach suppressed rumbling. Mr. Ping desired everyone's joyous and eagerly enjoyed their noodles with many positive critics. Storming Ox tasted a pasta noodle, and throughout his mind journeyed a mind blown after adjusting his red eyes. A taste of succulent from noodles and his stomach thrived the hotness and fresh of a juicy flavor of pasta that melted his mouth while chewing.

Storming Ox continued guzzling his noodles after Po surprises his thoughts about Ox liking his father's noodles. _Oh, my Oogway's blessing! These noodles are delicious!_ Ox thought, smirking while chewing.

"What's the story about the Tournament?" Li Shan inquired to Po before drinking his green tea.

"A message from the Emperor's script that was arrived yesterday," Po informed, sipping his white mug beside him. "He wrote about his interests of all thirty classes around China. He added a draft by next month, and Huangdi will choose any top three categories for that to challenge in a Tournament next month."

"That sounds amazing," Li Shan astounded, nodding and scanning his son eating a piece of dumpling in his pie hole.

"Which classes will be on a top three list, son?" Mr. Ping asked, wondering.

"Not quite sure yet," the panda could not notice which of the random classes will be after swallowing the noodle dumpling. "I wonder the Emperor will choose any of top three who are the best and only the active ones like the Furious Five and me."

"At least he interests any martial arts like Kung Fu." Li considered to Po, reasoning the Emperor's desire.

"And there's one where I do not know," Po added. He deliberately began as if moving his noodle bowl to the left. "Shifu has brought some strange dummy like some kind of 'ancient' and been around for a long time."

The elder panda wielded his chopsticks as he grabbed the pasta before guzzling. "Like what, son?" Li asked when sensing noodles within his nose.

"You tell your dads all about your expressive feeling." Mr. Ping worried, patting on panda's shoulder softly. "What is it, Po?"

"Shifu once said that some martial art is one of the greatest concepts that can use some grappling and within close range combat like using attack and defense," Po explicated. The giant Ox sipped his tea. His short floppy ears flickered. Storming Ox reflected about 'the most significant concept he imagined something similar to Kung Fu. Po continued. "He's described that name in which Shifu used some form back in his early age."

Storming Ox pressed and cleansed his mouth with white napkins. "What's the name of that _concept_?" Storming Ox inquired Po intriguing.

"I think it's called…" Po reviewed carefully. He examined Shifu's thoughts about the strange dummy inside Training Hall. "I think…" Po nearly forgot, but blowing his mind after his revelation like a spark ignited his mind. "Oh, now I got it! It's called 'Wing Chun.'"

" _Wing Chun_?" Mr. Ping repeated these words surprisingly with confusion.

"I think I remember that awesome concept before." Li Shan recalled, believing his rumor that meant to be true as if meeting his son's eyes. "You know, I think your great-great uncle once told my father about that incredible skill of martial arts. Your great-great uncle used to be the greatest grandmaster of Wing Chun before. Therefore," Li pondered about class, "I thought Wing Chun martial art classes was outdated."

"There is only one type I mentioned." Storming Ox noticed when guzzling. He began clarifying all three around the table as all three heads revolved around him. "Before Master Oogway went to Jade Palace long ago, he was used to have one of his excellent student who is a student-master of Wing Chun. Usually, I confronted her at only once before, whenever Rhino, Croc and I decided to return Gongmen City to take a full charge of Kung Fu Council after Shen's parents were passed away. After I trained my son for three years after Gongmen, he wanted to be more confident as for my own life was heartfelt when Rhino went killed."

Po, Li and Mr. Ping overheard Ox's explanation. Ox's ending verse acquired the Dragon Warrior's attention about Storming Ox's son as he remembered his converse back in Jade Palace Arena. "What happened to him?" Po demands worriedly.

The Ox knew Po listened carefully at that time. Dragon Warrior sensed his hesitated thoughts that Ox would not like to speak. But instead, Master Ox has to let every clarification to him to share. He felt his upper chest pushing his throat."My years of pain went through a bad habit that I should not ever temper my son's failure." Storming Ox beings elucidating. Sadly, he recalls. "My son knew my anger that he cannot become impatient that I used to before. For three years of Kung Fu training went ill and sudden loss of interest, I was disappointed because of my friend's death and anger issues."

Po, Li, and Mr. Ping attended to Ox's struggled life formerly. The Dragon Warrior grasped his fingers together on the table.

"In a month after," the Ox added another clarification. "Croc and I were able to handle a threat in which came after my son in Gongmen. The bandits who were once my son's bullies from his school, Croc and I sought my son opposed many packs of nemesis in which he felt agitated, and could not control his temper. In a solo combat, my son had defeated hundreds of bandits without even a blink of distraction, and he showed them no mercy.

"I concluded my son's rage after the battle was over. In within few days passed, my son wanted to propel himself forward where he must discover absolute path instead of becoming tempered in a way I made inaccuracy towards him."

Storming Ox ended elucidation. Po, Li and Mr. Ping concerned their apology that happened to Ox's son. Po sighted Master Ox closed his tense orbs. The Ox massaged his neck in which he did what he must share to Dragon Warrior to conclude his son's distress and rage.

"About this 'mentioning' I suppose to apprise you three after I wanted to know about my son, one of my former guards from Gongmen found one place where a student-master who trained Wing Chun," Ox believed. "Somewhere near a half city and half village entitled 'The Prosper Valley' is where my son traveled to the west alone. Before my son left, I wished for him to be safe, and love him as always. Then soon one day we'll meet again. He's just a great kid."

"I'm sorry, Master," Po apologized heartily. "You're not the only one who's angered all the sudden. Whenever I was in a Barrack Factory to face Lord Shen, I've felt angered and needed an answer about my parents. I'd noticed how I was upset softly before, but emotions go deep into a unique connection to friendship and family. After I finally found my dad and guided me to Secret Panda village, he once spoke about my mother. He'd knew he had lost everything, but not even close. Kung Fu chose me as I earned the gift after seeing Furious Five for my whole life of being a fan of them as always. Shifu taught me everything and including Inner Peace, that guided me a flow to remember my heartfelt memory I nearly forgot from my childhood life, and I restored my past to see my parents in my old village where I was born.

"I'm sure for what your son did saw you part of yourself got angered issues, doesn't mean he lost his interest in Kung Fu. By whatever he has found a high class of Wing Chun, he could see calmness, greatness and prosper to all that he must control his anger instead. He desires supplement and discipline instead. His teacher just like you perhaps taught him about Inner Peace and that case, he can understand about light, and confident."

Storming Ox apprehended Po's speech. He discerned how critical of making everyone else remained confident by being much calmful and focus of interests after joining any such classes of martial arts. Not just Wing Chun, but many martial arts have unique skills of different levels in worth fighting. By no matter how calm to any students are during training or battle, the better instinct becomes in such no mind, and protective to end all purpose of war.

Storming Ox knew he has angered and loss after years of struggle. The Ox needed for himself to be very serene instead being roughly as a hard wasteful. In such metaphor, a character's emotions image an enemy throughout a mirror and must conclude the past to embrace a true meaning of worthy. Therefore, Ox went angered, and he must control his temper. The Ox nods with the agreement to Dragon Warrior.

"The Prosper Valley, huh?" the goose repeated, being curious that his head went a pile of light and craved about a village from the west he pointed. "That village is not that far enough. It is our Valley's neighborhood townsfolk I remember. My dear friend, who I used to know had once traveled there and met… A white tigress master before."

Po spat his green tea to the floor accidentally, coughing. A _white tigress_? Po deliberated his thought. The note that a panda remembered from Training Hall in Jade Palace is such important to notice where Po apparently found one of the sentences that Shifu's Sister-In-Arm came from Tiger Village and wondered every time Tigress is the only Tiger on China by now.

"That seems unusual," Po absorbed after clearing his throat, and Li inquired him worriedly, patting his son's back. "I thought Tigress is the only one left."

'We considered so." Mr. Ping realized, watching both pandas' eyes as if mysterious theories were about to open the lock. "But perhaps many Tigers I believe are maybe hiding and probably similar to what your dad here said about secret panda village."

"Oh boy." Li shook his head. "Here we go again."

"Dads!" Po called them two. "I'm sure there is a village where any Tigers are repopulating once again. Let's just say Tigress is not alone."

"Okay," Both dads agreed to their son's ponder.

For over many discussions about a half hour, they conversed about the creation of Noodle Restaurant by Mr. Ping's grandfather being awarded by a pig. Storming Ox became attracted to Mr. Ping's lifetime of being in a company of cooking noodles as part of his own life be taking care. The Company desires everyone's favorite noodles that could not break through a family tree of noodles by Mr. Ping's bloodline of goose family.

Storming Ox finished his noodles. He urged to Mr. Ping's secret ingredient that a possible food is much valuable and tasteful of combinations. He walked out of the entrance along Po after Li Shan, and Mr. Ping cleaned a dining table after their sustenance finished. Master Ox reflected of Valley of Peace everywhere as these villages deserve a better place to occupy than anywhere else in China including Gongmen for Croc and Boar.

"Po," Storming Ox patted panda's shoulder. "I honestly appreciate eating your father's noodles. Tell Mr. Ping, 'Thanks for the tip.'"

Ox handed the Dragon Warrior a double qiáns. "Cool!" Po received, gasping and tapping his feet. "My dad's gonna love your tips, Master!"

"Mr. Ping's a great goose, kid." Master Ox grinned. "You are fortunate to live with him including your father as always."

Po embraced the Giant Ox as the Master didn't glimpse him coming. Panda's hug warmth Storming Ox's heart as if he allowed him embracing when grasping the Dragon Warrior and chuckled. "Thank you so much!" Po appreciated. _You are welcome, Dragon Warrior_. Ox grinned in his unflustered thought.

"Anyway, you're going back to the Emperor, right?"

"Of course," The Ox nodded, both peered streets that filled with hundreds of villagers strolling to their homes and apartment across the roads and alleyways, then detailing Dragon Warrior. "By tomorrow morning, I'll be traveling toward the west and around China for good. Just by then, I'll remind Emperor Huangdi about my son's last whereabouts at the Valley of Prosper."

"Alright, Master Ox." The panda immediately shook Ox's right hoof. "It's been a great pleasure to meet you again. Good luck to you, and I hope you'll find your son."

"Thank you, Po." Ox admired panda, blinking his right eye "And I hope you'll be in a Tournament someday."

Po watched the Ox master strolling in a complex pathway in Valley of Peace. The panda has just enjoyed having himself to know Storming Ox in such means of friendship. He hoped about Ox's son will reunite with neighborhood townsfolk at the west. The panda apparently desired to find out who is Storming Ox's son, and what has troubled him to his past. Just as the Giant Ox ambled to the road, he returned with his colleagues crossing the street as if the Emperor went strolling nearby.

Next, a dark blue goose soared down the path to Po from the Northwest. Zeng handed, and Po received a message scroll from somewhere near forests of Valley. Zeng informed Po about his friend from a Kung Fu club who will come to Jade Palace with his mate. Po accepted read a scroll. This letter he reads carefully wrote well enough.

* * *

 _To my best friends of Jade Palace, Po_

 _I know we have not been around for such long time; Lian and I miss you so much more, and the rest of my Kung Fu club members are very desirable to greet you sooner, one day. By tomorrow once I will arrive you to Jade Palace or in Valley of Peace, you will not believe to see me a better shape for myself be a lot tougher!_

 _I once heard about the Emperor's interests in martial arts last time. And my club in which spreads all over is actually on a list of thirty classes. And I wondered myself by which of three categories will be above to accept this challenge. My very best guess is: It is going to be you and Furious Five on number one! I'm not sure which of the two will come forth to stand and face to seek a challenge to the Tournament._

 _It has been a long time, buddy. We should like to have a discussion. You know, been sauntered around China peacefully with Lian and increased club members of Kung Fu class, and even two of my adorable cubs I raised them. I'll see you later, Po._

 _From Kung Fu Club Founder_

 _Peng_

* * *

"I'm so proud to hear from you, Peng!" Po beamed, punching the air. "Then I'll be waiting to my dad's noodle shop if I can."

A feminine voice cleared her throat as if Po's bounding feet concluded and froze his head. "Not alone?" Tigress revealed.

Po trembled his body after twitching. "Oh hey, Tigress! I was wondering about you all the sudden." Po addressed her, not noticing she behind Po every time. He focuses a goose aside him. "Anyway, Zeng, go ahead to Jade Palace, and I'll be able to write a letter to Peng shortly."

"I can see Master Storming Ox joined your side with Mr. Ping and your father today," Tigress notices before Zeng soars away above the Valley.

"I know, right?!" Po excited. "Master Ox loves my dad's noodles, and the Emperor loves mine! Ox and my fathers spoke ourselves, and he has a son we have not noticed for years!"

"I overheard," Tigress uttered. Po was surprised and becomes aware of her.

 _Oh!_ His mouth went shrunk opened. "How do you know?" Po asked Tigress, being aware of mysterious.

"I walked along with Mei Mei shortly," Tigress informed Po truthfully. "Then passed onto that panda who hugged thousands of villagers every day, and over the blocks of Valley we have been talking for minutes, Mei Mei and I have arrived near your father's noodle shop beside the entrance, and listened to Master Ox's conversation about his son including anger issues, everything."

"I wish that I can help his son so bad right now." Po dreamed, watching politicians strolling across the brick road."I'm sure I will be with Master Ox to support, and talk to his son soon."

For a cease moment, Tigress was aware of Po's knowledge of Tigers will repopulate and somehow been disappearing after years passed since her youngest days she went to Orphanage that two of her parents dropped their daughter off for a reason. And difficult questions came within her mind that what if her parents will soon return, and what if any of Tigress's relatives will favor her to go home and must explicate about the absence of Tigress's parents.

Po fathomed her thoughts about her parents she never knew them since her birth. He sensed her keen eyes squinting.

"You wanna talk, Tigress?" Po asked worriedly. He needed to be in touch with Tigress in some time of troubles in case of wondering. "The one that you've said _not alone_ part?"

Tigress nodded. "Yes," Tigress answered, collapsing her strong tone. She pointed her eyes at him. "After all this time I wondered was there any tigers out in China. I want to reveal about my past and should figure the truth about my parents I never know them for years. The only way I remember is when I went to Bao Gu Orphanage, and for years before Shifu return, I was expected to see my parents come, and they were never coming back."

Po, Shifu and Furious Five( which are six masters ) already know about Tigress's origin of her inception of being a monster to her, and wanted to play with orphanage children that they sought her as so powerful and dangerous upon her claws, and caretakers did see her for such a problem. Tigress recalled her memory of struggled times in orphanage. She waited for anyone or her parents to come to a front door as all villagers able to raise orphan young-lings. Not many of the villagers chose her.

Shifu did arrive at orphanage place he investigated the meaning of caretaker's problem of Tigress as their point called her a _monster_ in which is possibly insult, and hurtful to female tiger's cub life. She remembered her adoptive father able to use control, without not such claws that is too much power for her. Strength is what Tigress was born, and must manage by Shifu's priority, and flow her concentration like Tai Chi, and be mindful to enable calm as part of Kung Fu.

The orphans knew her and became friendly as Tigress learned as a beginner of Kung Fu rank, that she gathered dark and bright dominoes, shaped a yin-yang icon. Po desired to investigate who is the _white tigress_ as part of Shifu's sister-in-arms as a single answer, but more within as Shifu ordered Po to be patience.

Po clasped Tigress's paw. She noticed the panda's paw locked onto her hand. "Come with me, Tigress," Po palmed Tigress's fluff cheek when she grinned with her reflective orbs. "We should meet Shifu."

* * *

 **How do you like/dislike this one so far? Emperor Huangdi's arrival? The return of Master Ox? Demonstration? Noodles and Tofu dinner? Tigress's concern? Review this one!**

 **GZ**

 **12/27/2017**


	7. In the Evening (E02)

**Chapter seven updated! Any mistakes you find in this chapter, leave it to me! Enjoy this script while chapters 8 through 20 of Part One (especially 22 through 24 of Part Two) are in the principal works to update, and cleanse grammars! Latest chapters of Part Two will be on the way soon! Stay tuned!**

 **GZ**

 **10/9/2017**

* * *

 **Episode 2: Brothers for Life ( 6 - 11 )**

* * *

 _Chapter VII_

 _In the Evening_

Ocean of stars gleamed luminously.

Twilight strolled in the dark blue horizon.

And breeze of night whispered.

Nightfall prevailed in the aloft sky. The Prosper Valley enlightened candles in many cultural houses and apartments. Most of the villagers strolled with loved ones on a prosperous road they encouraged themselves. Every weekend to this valley, many villagers spent their families and friends at home, or most go saunter. But for this week, few of the villagers walked in encouragement through alleyways and bent their mouths through ears. The people comforted their preference to this valley, and home is where their hearts entered to such bond.

The Nine had been a long-term training at Shui Palace's courtyard. Most heard a rumor about Emperor Huangdi's arrival at Jade Palace earlier around daylight. The Nine might have sensed the Emperor close enough, and perhaps most of the Nine conjectured themselves about the elder water buffalo's arrival and not notice when will he come. Eight of the Nine discussed on a dining table, guzzling their dumplings with rice plates they tasted white rice with soy flavor chewing within their mouths and swallowed with green tea. Lao joined aside with Ming at a nearby stream across the courtyard, as peacock desired to remain the focus of his vision that continued bothering him reasonably. Instead of being worried immediately, both Ming and Lao inhaled in peaceful, bearable songs of water across the river that pacified their minds of ideal meditation.

The Nine's leader in a gray robe with blue linings on neck and edge of sleeves, swallowed the soy rice as if guzzling his wooden mug of jade tea that freshened his throat with hot. "So far, no troubles have yet to come," the white tiger uttered, meeting most of the Nine's eyes around the circular dining table. "And we deserve to have more training at my grandmother's courtyard."

The bull pirate in long, navy kimono sipped the rice with his spoon beside the Ox and Crocodile together in front of Xing's onward.

"You did the right thing on a sword training, today, Xing," the bull pirate said, grasping the large bug before drinking. "Luckily, your brother Lao practiced so hard he attacked many precision hits with his daggers. Savvy?"

"You did well on our Chi Sao sparring, Shou," Xing delighted Shou to the bull's stone blue eyes.

Chi Sao is a challenging battle using arms attach and form a circle as one must move to the opposite as the other must control movement simultaneously. "Your punches were quite rough I've sensed it," he described Shou's troubling strikes. "Even though you are getting used to gentle, you have hoofs with three fingers each, and your blocks are active. I recommend you must do five forms, and practice a large freestanding dummy to enhance Chi Sao blocks."

"Agreed," Shou concurred while nodding to the leader, sipping a hot tea he swallowed hot in his throat. The bull sighed in vibrant with a smirk.

The Nine guzzled rice on their plate. Possibly attend their brothers and sisters for rumors at some point, and the other commune their days and especially their practices.

"Seems this day got longer I expected to," Niu considered while eating his rice. He gazed a gorilla beside him. "Bao, what have you been doing with Fǎnshè after the practice?"

"Was housekeeping Lao's mother today," the Cobra informed. Bao and Fǎnshè watched over Lao's mom for better yet being seeing an elder peahen. One of every student takes turns in each week to housekeep Lao's mother at home above a hillside woods that is similar to Jade Palace. "Xia adores my appreciation when I continued listened to her conversation. She saw some familiar gorilla who looked like me since her earliest days she apprised me before I left. She called him a crazy grandpa, and we slept with her like we are in heaven for commitment."

The gorilla clasped his hands. "Bao, Xia. Bao, pillow. Bao, _tubby_. Bao..." The gorilla billowed his cheeks, turning cherry on his sides. "Date. HA!" The gorilla burst his laughing breath across the dining room. The eight of Nine perceived a new witticism; Few giggled and almost chuckled as all grabbed their plates as Bao flattened his giant palm to the table, wobbling the sculptures, dishes, and cups like the Earth rumbled.

"Lao's gonna kill you if he found out, Bao," Xing deliberated as amusing; he returned his rice plate on the table. "At least my brother cannot handle your humorous jokes after all if he was here."

"Aye," Shou accepted, guzzling rice on his large plate using chopsticks.

"As soon as we able to make such plans when Emperor Huangdi arrives soon," the Crocodile pondered next to Cobra and Gorilla, then asked Xing, "who will come with him, and what is our demonstration to impress?"

"His followers and politicians maybe, Zhao," the Tiger thought carefully. "If that's the case if Emperor escorts along to them, then we may have to introduce ourselves in each of us. As I can recall our demonstration process, we'll go forth to each of us about lowest to the highest rank."

"And now I must be first, right?" Shou asked the leader honestly.

"Aye," Xing nodded. "I wonder if the Emperor will notice about you being a pirate and so forth your historical records along. But don't worry, buddy. Nana will convince Emperor that you are a clean and legible student you have lived here for six years. Savvy?"

"Aye," Shou confirmed.

"Have you two are communing about your brother's vision," the young Ox in a gray robe with black linings inquired. Niu and the rest of the Nine coveted themselves about their brother humbled. "I mean we don't know about his disturbance that keeps bugging him for a reason."

"Lao seems going investigating," Xing clarified, seeking Lao and his grandmother outside beside a stream. "He might have been hurtful inside of him, and he cannot show his feelings outside."

The rabbit bounded on the table, and Hong agonized strongly with plates vibrated at once. "Has Lao been hurt, sweetie?" Hong worried, she drew her sai, enlivening her eyes with dark lids around. "Nobody ever starts crossing my boyfriend again. If anyone starts bullying him, they'll have to go through me first!"

"Such bravery," Xing dimpled Hong. "I can see you two are _close_ right now, Hong."

" _How_ close?" Hong asked, confusing.

" _You_ and Lao," the tiger pointed her and Lao outside.

The Nine noticed about Lao and Hong. Such cuteness relationship for peacock and a stunner bunny. Hong bent her head toward outside, swirling her eyes her heart pulsed forward. Her eyes melted apart as if the rabbit sensed the peacock's breath she thought of herself collapsing her long ears, and spooning the peafowl within the bedroom, covering and humbling in their sleep.

Hong cracked her gasp. "Wait, I-" Hong begged swiftly to the Nine.

"You both are fine," Xing calmed Hong. "We understand this _relationship_ between you two. Lao is such the only kind he desires someone who's unique in the world, and all he does is he seems very confident like you are. You both deserve a _triumph_."

"Then I'll flirt with my peacock to the end, honey," Hong flirted while beaming to many blue eyes of the Nine. "He's my better judgment."

"And I can ask you a two, simple questions for you, Hong," Xing pointed to the bunny. "For just to be clear as we including you will keep our words down."

"Go on," Hong listened.

"You think Lao is your true love, Hong?" Xing asked Hong lightly.

"Yes," she answers to the Nine.

"You would _marry_ my brother, can you?"

And Hong has done the answers. The Nine overheard their lovely sister that both Hong and Lao are very common, and Hong considered marriage to Lao that Xing and the Nine's thought. Xing imagined a wedding across the Fighting Square that poured with blossoms and white snows from the gray horizon Confusion of kids that glimpsed the grasp of feathers with furs as both stood in front of themselves with _Marriage Swore_ phrase, then young Ox Niu beside them carried a pea-bun cub with black beak and long bunny ears.

The Nine's leader laughed hysterically, considering both Lao and Hong's future of their children. Lao will not be able to have kids in which is odd.

Lao and Ming listened to the Nine's excited voices as both do not realize what the meaning of humorous jokes was. But instead, they continued meditating.

"You are crazy, Hong," Xing beamed while laughing. "Lao should have heard what you said!"

"At least that's such adorable," Fǎnshè chuckled next to Zhao and Lotus the Wolf but reasoning a real love for their brother and sister.

"Aye," Shou affirmed, giggling. "It has."

Just then, the Nine calms their hysterical as most of them go to their room after their belief discerned both Lao and Hong's future of feather fur children. Somehow, most could not handle their laughs because of Hong's solemn madly in love to peacock. Hong has been together with Xing, Lao, and Lotus for almost thirteen years of friendship, and for the most of her life that a bunny desires get to know Lao because of being curious and compassionate.

Niu stayed along to Hong, Xing, and Lotus in a dining room as they crave the discussion about Lao's troubles that their peacock hid his feeling that could not show in front of the Nine. At that moment, Lotus in nightgown kimono considered.

"Has Lao been okay, Xing?" the feminine Wolf concerned.

"I can shortly clarify the meaning of our brother been humbled secretly for the last six months," the white tiger replied. Xing caressed his finished mug above the edges he revolved with his finger. "Apparently, he might have foreseen something he entirely forgets. Likewise, there's such similar to Nana's and my origin that we both felt some threaten."

"And Lao?" Lotus wondered by asking her closest friend she knows him for ages. She pointed the peacock beside the elder white tigress. "His meditation continuously let our brother investigate some vision."

"He's getting there," Xing responded to Lotus. "Lao needs more time of his meditation with my grandmother."

"Does his mother know about her son, Xing?" the Ox inquired, leaning his back straight and clasp his hoofs onto the dining table.

Xing shook his head, not knowing about the queen's awareness. "I don't think so, Niu. Lady Xia hasn't noticed about her son honestly." Xing clarified to all three on front. The leader sought throughout the blue eyes, contemplating their brother. "I'll just keep that in mind that this current week for Bao's turn must be aware Xia for Lao's struggle."

"How bad is it?" Lotus admires her consider worriedly. "Some… forest and wolf growl?"

Xing knew that the Nine overheard last night's conversation as if the peacock visioned the disturbance of either nightmare issues or memory he recalled before. The leader turned his head toward the outside of the Fighting Square, and near the entire water river where his grandmother and companion perched on the grass. "That's what I'm _worried_ about," Xing agonized. The white tiger wondered about his brother's grave flashback that continues haunting a peacock. Xing discerned that he felt his nightmare before like Lao. The leader of the Nine apprehended how grave his memory goes that he sought his dead parents killed on fire by a monster and his grandmother Ming salvaged her grandson from evil beneath the trees. Both Lao and Xing have different nightmare flashbacks, but same principles of tormented.

Lao joined aside to the Nine's master near a streamside where Zhao the crocodile strongly desired there for a swim. The Ferocious of the Nine in his arrival was where he saved Lao from drowning that Zhao did not want to be part of such meaningless, and he desired to care for all people instead. Lao sat there to Ming across the plain grass that stood near to his chest, and both were in eternal peace for over an hour. Both sensed the warm air, focusing inner peace through their minds, heeding a stream they listen when both are in solitude.

The Clever imaged a disturbance while being impacted by a migraine. The blast curved his neck, and visions scratched his feathers he flinched his head during his conscious of inner peace with eyes shut.

 _A crack of woods inside a large manor shattered slowly. The young peachick trembled under a laboratory's counter he crouched there. The peahen mother in pink robes Xia screamed her throat and snatched her son from someone's lab after the inferno spread rapidly like a river pouring from the ceiling. Lao and his mother sought their neighbors inside a living room. Their neighbors were a swan family. They were frightened by somewhat a terror had come to Lao's homeland Summit Village. The birds asked themselves about the attack, and what had caused by whom. Young Lao could not catch their frightening words. Instead, he saw a small, allured swan terrified she hugged her black swan mother and touched their necks._

 _A husband of Xia yelled from behind Lao carried by his mother, ordering to leave with him. Xia refused to her husband. Lao confused the meaning of his parents' argument, and a flash of a collapsed woods made a spouse screamed. Xia dashed her way out on a large corridor that was shredded, burning to flames. She continued carrying her son, racing across the large hallway that many cabinets perched on before, and a swan family followed them. Lao mumbled his cry, he gazed an attractive young bird been guided by a swan parent as the inferno flame wreathed them all, and a collapsed ceiling blazed their way._

 _Xia and young Lao shattered through the collapsed window that cracked apart, and across their way out of a collapsed mansion and sprinted through a coldness of snow storm in woods. Both overheard a terror of birds screamed their wail everywhere including a broken night sky, and Lao sought a red fire from Summit Village. The young peacock wondered to himself. Why are they running from the spouse? Where is his father? Who was that husband of her mother? And who was that swan Lao never noticed a creature with parents?_

 _Lao faced forward with her mother. The woods grew dark, and snow raged them both with blizzards touching their silks and feathers. A silhouette wolf spawned beside the gap logs in front who growled at them, and Lao turned away with a brilliant flash._

Lao flinched his body and neck loudly, panting and Ming detected his gifted student ahead of her. Lao rose from meditation, as he disliked a vision of unknown that caused him a slight anger. Nightmare or memory? He could not say. The young albino turned away from quiet waters, panting and clenching his feathers as his orbs glimmered with narrow eyes he thrust a crocodile dummy across the Fighting Square. Eight of the Nine rose their ears from the broken model; all sprung their feet off the dining and bedrooms as their brother vexed with his throat burning.

Ming knew Lao's past is in trouble, and she felt a lost and humiliated before. She enabled her vision of goodness in peacock student. Ming discerned Lao needed help, and then eight of the Nine are too as they are close to peacock. Lao strolled through a short path to large mahogany entrance door as eight of the Nine peered him leaving, and the albino kicked the door. Ming gestured her paw to eight of her students, ordering them to stay, and Lao on the outside of the Prosper Valley concluded his saunter at the middle road.

Plenty of the Prosper Valley villagers walked their path with loved ones on both sides. They glimpsed the peacock with sort of confusion and murmuring their voices. _What was going on? Why is Lao mad? Is he alright?_ The peacock calmed his headache and eradicated anger by relaxing himself to close his own azure eyes while standing. Eight of the Nine peeked their brother while Ming approached the young albino close enough from the front gate. Xing, Lotus, and Hong ascended a giant wall of a roof, Niu, Shou, and Zhao stood close to the door, and both Bao and Fǎnshè reached a right wall beside a door.

The gate opened; however, Shou, Niu, and Zhao watched Ming and Lao in a middle of path road. The elder tigress used to serene her students that she felt Lao's clenched strength close to his feathers, and how he was humiliated and angered after a peacock saw a vision of disturbance.

"Lao?" the elder tigress called him dearly, ambling behind the peacock.

To Lao's point, the old voice pacified his feeling and firmly controlled his anger. He desired any elder to comfort within, which is one of his great habit for him to speak reliably.

"Are you alright?" Ming asked fondly; she palmed her paws to Lao's both shoulders. She craved her peacock son she raised him including Lao's mother Ming looked after her peafowl. The elder tigress realized everything he was in the struggle after Lao sought his vision, and became distressed.

The albino shut his orbs as he craned his long neck down to the dirt. "Never been better, master," Lao humiliated.

"What happened, my dear?" Ming brooded. Lao went affected by a strong sense of affection and powerful leadership of elder. The peacock comforted the adoration of her. "You saw the disturbance while we made inner peace. Is there something you need to tell me, son?"

Lao knew he desired to have support from the Nine including his master. For the past six months, the vision has called to peacock and being endured secretly in each nightfall during his sleep with the Nine. He might not have wanted to speak to any of his brothers and two sisters of the Nine that he faced a vision of muddle shortly. Lao began to admit, as he rose his head like the water pushed his weight.

"I have to confess about my loneliness in training, Master Ming," Lao illuminated to Ming scarcely. "You and the Nine will not decipher my impacted vision I saw during my sleep and meditation."

"What did you see, Lao?" She wanted to notice a peacock's troubling view, brushing the peacock's back.

"I saw a _fire_ ," he detailed one of his vision Lao saw. "Some shattered walls and ceiling in a massive house. Then villagers horrified their wail. This image goes unpredictable, and nonsense. But there's only one I saw. A swan. That creature was the one who I might know first before your grandson and the rest of the Nine. A random flash I considered, was a lack of foolishness. My unknown genesis I think of that _nightmare_ is what a fire killed a swan, and in which case, I murdered a creature accidentally. I didn't want to share this with the Nine because I've felt humiliated myself and must continue meditating to reveal how I became a _killer_."

"Lao," Ming issued her student's explanation. She attended Lao as being realized about his vision, but she disagreed what peacock considered himself as substandard and despair. "I need for you to attend this one." Ming conversed her favorite student by beginning to acknowledge a society for Lao's accomplishment wonders. "You see what you have been through with the Nine, and they noticed who you are as a friend to them. Your friends anticipate you as a great friend, very bright you have become, and honored in front of them at the moment that you listened to their stories.

"You're not a _murderer_ ," Ming contradicted as pawing to Lao's back. "Being humiliated to yourself wasn't part of this nature. The vision you might think is not what you _see_ a nightmare, Lao. It is a _memory_." The elder tigress reasons Lao's troubling vision that represents his mind that will bring his remembrance back. Lao sustains Ming's clarification for the peacock to support as he gazes her frequently. "The memory you seek first will prevail, and secondly, the inner peace I'd learn from your great Master Oogway can flow through your peace of mind to reveal your 'unpredictable' memory. Let me notify you this, the Dragon Warrior from my old friend told me his student found peace ten years ago, and he sought his birth parents of what a panda meant to become. He was the one who your grand master chose him, for a five hundred year prophecy fulfilled, that Oogway foresaw his yak brother who went evil, and that panda defeated Kai as an accomplishment.

"The Nine does know about your troubles. And we can help you meditate, be happier along with your brothers and sisters, be entertaining to Shou's last days of the pirate, and spend your timing with my grandson and your best friend, Lotus. By any such greatness in you, Lao, the Nine does not see you as a threat, and _killer_."

Ming's paw fondled to peacock's cheek. Lao comforts her caress.

"You will know this memory you seek can prevail, Lao," Ming convinced peafowl. Lao urgently agrees to his master he trusts her more than anyone. "Be like water."

 _Be like water_ that is a strong sense of priority to every martial arts in China. Be very specific to any being's struggled situation for problems you must solve. To be communing to anyone you love most is like any work for jobs or family relationships has been going through circumstances and they want to consider what is the cause of someone's problems and take care of bosses important project, or people you close with desires to speak about their issues.

Lao took his walk for a night after he listened to Ming importantly, and she ordered to one of the Nine must look after a peacock in case he considered not able to be alone all night instead. _Be like water_ , an elder's voice repeatedly echoed through Lao's intelligence. In through this sauntering road he used to know every land, he recognized many of his villagers long enough since him, and his peahen mother arrived at Ming's Shuǐ Palace. The villagers conceded him as well, and many esteemed him because of what Lao's mother is a queen, and the peafowl is a prince. Lao only referred himself as the villager and average person instead of greediness, nor noble men like any lords.

A pink sow in green flower and gold robes pressed her eyebrows upward. She peered Lao. "Are you alright, Lao?" the sow worried.

A neighbor pig who occupied Ming's Palace for a weekend, she is the master of clothing who sewed silk robes to Lao and Xing for them to honor Master Ming as students. A clothing maker who can sew garments for anyone wearing small to large sizes of their clothing correctly.

She met Lao before since his first day of school along Xing and Lotus. A female pig was a teacher of crops for farming and even painting. All three Lao, Xing and Lotus desired pictures of backgrounds and farming carrots and potatoes next to her farm near another side of streams. By that interest during her retirement from working her farm, she is also a clothing maker to size anyone that matters on all China.

"I'm well, Mrs. Yan," Lao replied as if he strolled continuously. Mrs. Yan managed any of her former art students that she adored serening Lao by perching near the river and meditate with the peacock. "Just had a long day."

Lao needed his timing walk to bypass anger and humiliated management. He was tired of young peacock did not want to be part of certifiable and mean in front of his friends and villagers instead. The peacock enjoyed a solitude to listen to a gentle breeze that communed to his heart and wondered who is communing to peacock for a purpose. And by that, her master in Lao's mind is that he guessed Oogway in his opinion.

For a long walk after ten minutes, he detected tip-toe steps from behind. Lao sensed a small chuckle at once he chose a next path to the left of the full road; he thought his wolf best friend Lotus was actually behind him at all times. The peacock revolved his head behind; the rabbit in ocean robe fell into the dirt by one pile rock about the size of the lamp.

"Ha!" the bunny chortled after she tripped. "I knew you listened to my treading steps!"

"This was all a setup," Lao jested to Hong. The bunny stood. "And your plan to spend your nights by walking, talking, and grooving ourselves through the village to entertain bunnies."

"Does that _grooving_ can treat Lotus and much of your brother Xing," Hong asked jealousy. She mopped plenty of dirt off of her robe.

"You're quite envious," Lao mentioned to the bunny. "I don't see how many bunnies can melt through such feathers among the bird people I saw them during my meditation."

"But that rabbit like me who opposed the panda since a winter festival," she told the peacock about one of her family relatives. She stood ahead of the peacock and craned her neck above. "My old cousin is still a commune to his old village near Valley of Peace."

"About this 'walking, talking, and grooving' we are going for," Lao considered, pressing his feathers in large sleeves. "I can believe you are having enough of words to describe my soul to you."

"Is this about _love_ , Lao?" the bunny asked with high tone, curious.

 _Love?!_ He gasped inaudibly. "Lotus and I are close, and she will always be my sister," Lao defended with his orbs glanced toward her. "You are just a madly in love for a whole thirteen years since you came here."

"You wouldn't be mindful yourself about your mother," Hong wondered, clasping her paws behind her back as both sauntered across the street. "Hasn't Lady Xia taught you how to treat a feminine?"

"Naturally," the peacock answered.

"Then I'll just join aside through your spine," Hong leaped behind Lao's robe from behind. Hong preferred hanging onto Lao's neck beside his shoulder to ride on.

"What are you doing?" Lao demanded confusingly.

"Your mother urged you to treat any lady," Hong discussed as the bunny embraced and cuddled with her cheek behind Lao's neck. "And I like to be processed by you. You be walking," the bunny pointed forward and added, "then I shall start talking and grooving with you."

Lao and Hong sought a forest in a near path of streamside. The peacock gazed a vast landscape of forest steep mountain just similar to Jade Palace and Valley of Peace. On Hong's idea is by letting Lao glide above the sky after he leaped at the edge to soar along with Hong to entertain her including Lao.

"You're mad," Lao shook his head.

"That's your excuse, lovely," Hong snapped his neck gently. " _Mush_!"

* * *

In Jade Palace, Tigress and Po strolled inside Sacred Hall of Warriors room with Master Shifu. Both female tiger and panda have just arrived there shortly after they walked themselves through the stairway to Jade Palace. Every warrior's rarest items of most excellent weapons and armors, placed in each corridor beyond paintings of hero warriors who wielded. The pool gleamed and waved slightly. Shifu clasped his hands of his thoughts about his adoptive daughter's genesis before came along to Furious Five and so forth the panda.

He recalled a discussion to his sister-in-arms with Oogway long ago in a Training Hall respectively. The debate that the student-master Ming had an urgent message from Tiger Village that there was a possible threat from an unknown clan who desired to kill someone who is very special. In a particular unreasonable situation, Shifu could not notice about the attack; he might have considered that Ming had a family of her kin who was in danger, and perhaps Tigress's family was one of a troubled kin by a threat.

"I do have a sister-in-arms before you arrived at Bao Gu Orphanage," Shifu embarked to Tigress, seeking gleaming soft waves of pool water below. "We were assembled to ourselves after I once confronted her in the beginning. Oogway found his student's ancestor who survived a tragedy of Qing Temple where most warriors of martial arts created before the creation of Kung Fu, were killed by an old enemy's son. Luckily, Master Ming is a distinctive hero of one of Qing Temple survivors by in which case; she has been trained Wing Chun for years she had passed from her ancestor survivors. And now, she teaches to her nine individual students, one of them is her grandson.

"Ming was used to having her son before during our peaceful and struggled days back then. She once spoke that Ming had a sister of her kin, both of their same bloodline followed by their ancestors. Perhaps according to Ming's unforgettable ancestors she studied, the creator of Wing Chun is a survivor and passed her every bloodline to share martial art experiences as an important, and valuable. The maker of Wing Chun's name is Mui Tan Huang, Ming's fifteenth grandmother.

"I may wonder to believe Ming's sister was in the deep inconvenience of a threat after I raised Tai Lung for twenty years at my youngest age. After despaired life sent Tai Lung to Chor-Gom Prison, Ming emphatically apologized to me for my adoptive son became evil, and she had to converse Oogway and me to return home after her son including a sibling was in danger in Tiger Village, and even her family as well to protect."

The red panda turned softly. Shifu had to clarify more about Ming including a sister he never noticed about her. At first, the master admitted another explanation about Tigress's family. Po contemplated as he watched Shifu's paw reaching to Tigress while female tiger drops her knee to be close personally. Her hand gently gripped Shifu's side, once her adoptive father conceded.

"The revelation I remember my sister's absence," Shifu admitted when considering. "Ming's sibling vacated from a threat and dispersed with her husband. The last message I received from my sister, once wrote about her sister with husband have both sprinted themselves in hidden woods, and Ming revealed she had a niece from them, and must…" Po focused Shifu's thoughts. He wants to listen more and just till then, Shifu immediately reveals. "... niece's parents must drop their daughter at Bao Gu Orphanage."

 _WHAT?!_ Po rose his green eyes.

"Tigress," Shifu peered his daughter's eyes thriving. He including Tigress hoped for years that if her parents will return soon. The red panda solidified his words. "After waited years to listen to any rumors about your parents, we may consider that your mother and father was missing and never coming back. Ming will be the only one who shall converse to her interpretation of her sister."

Tigress sensed her chest colder than the grasp of Po's hug. Her throat dragged back as she slightly opened her lips. The revelation impacted Shifu's daughter. The amber eyes poured across her lids; Tigress pulled her small tears, and Po flattened his paw against her back. Not such as humiliated, the panda cared more to Tigress in such spiritual by being much closer to her and the rest of Furious Five like a family he loves most.

"There is one who desires to meet you," Shifu apprised his adoptive daughter.

"Who, master?" Tigress asked.

"Your mother's _sister_ ," Shifu detailed his foster daughter. "Your aunt may surprise to see you one day, and soon urges for me to greet Furious Five and Dragon Warrior for that to introduce Fellowship of the Nine, her students what I mean."

"By then tomorrow," Shifu continued to Po and Tigress to recommend. "We shall all ride on Emperor's sailboat to reach your aunt's Palace in the Prosper Valley from the west."

By a next hour, Tigress perched behind her back of a Sacred Peach Tree as she considers about her aunt that a female tiger never knew and including parents. She grasped her knees Tigress desired solitude, as she and Shifu questioned their thoughts for many years where there any Tiger villagers occupying across China.

The blossom soared above Tigress's forehead. The tree felt the same way as Tigress's solitude. She pondered that her grandmaster Oogway about a female tiger so unique within her spirit and so forth Ming and her grandson Xing. Many warriors and students have emotions by that time when spending their loved ones he or she cares about more for siblings and friendships. Has Tigress noticed about a Peach Tree being alone alike her? Tigress thought about her grandmaster Oogway. She recalled him as her and old tortoise perched near the cliff of Peach Tree, knowing as her thoughts were such broke and considered her adoptive father shameful with a mistake Tigress summoned four from different houses. Was it the scroll that changed four of the Five becoming masters? Maybe the manuscript replaced accidentally?

The voice of elder tortoise healed Tigress's thoughts and her flesh of heart she sensed her grandmaster. She missed him much dearly, and even Shifu who has been close to turtle alike Kai thrived with his brother Oogway together since five hundred years.

Po strolled nearby. Tigress sensed the panda as if the Five's leader used many senses of friendly approach and enemies with clench fist and eyes thrive and narrow. The panda considered she must not be along in the dark forever. By that, Tigress can slightly handle loneliness and even when she's not alone by bandits, she can eliminate instead of killing them.

"Shall I join you, Tigress?" Po inquired to Tigress politely when he arrived at Peach Tree standing aside to her.

She glimpsed the night sky continuously. Tigress discerned the ocean view among the realm of the horizon that smiled with pale stars. She heard Po's words after all instead. Po realized she accepted a request by doing so; Tigress needed someone to be in touch instead of being alone in the dark.

"I never know you have your aunt," Po said. He added more. "None of us know that."

" _Us_?" she repeated by asking softly like a solemn.

"The Five knows," Po explained as he sat beside her, perching behind a Peach Tree. "I had to tell them about you."

The panda elbowed the log. A single fruit landed over Po's giant claw. His idea was to give a share to Tigress. She predicted Po and grabbed the fruit. They both imaged green trees over steep mountains everywhere. The night sky glances a brief, moonlight that enlightens both Tigress and Po sat behind Peach Tree. Both can sense a gentle, regular air with warmer weather, seeking lanterns laying on each village houses down below. Multiple homes, greatness villagers.

Tigress recalled a thought from Shifu.

 _Ming was used having her son before during our peaceful and struggled days back then, and she once spoke that Ming had a sister of her kin, both of their same bloodline followed by their ancestors._

By she listened to her thoughts to Shifu carefully, she revealed Ming's son before grandson.

 _Master Ming is a distinctive warrior of one of Qing Temple survivors by in which case. She has been trained Wing Chun for years she had passed from her ancestor survivors. And now, she teaches to her nine different students, one of them is her grandson._

Continuous thoughts from Tigress, she had a cousin. She opened her smile peacefully inside instead showing outside personally. Po continued communing as Tigress forgot some conversation. Po visualized Ox's son in his mind; he wanted to see Thundering Rhino's godson from the discussion back in Ping's restaurant earlier.

"I was like, 'WOW! Thundering Rhino is your son's godfather!', and-" Po peered Tigress she glimpsed to blossom leafs billowing next to her. "Tigress, you listening?"

"I have a nephew…" Tigress uttered softly.

 _Nephew_? Po thought in musing.

"You do?" Po rose his jade eyes to her's.

"If you listened Shifu close enough," Tigress elucidated while exhibiting Shifu's thoughts about her family kin, "my aunt has her nine students of hers from that class, and one of them is her grandson…I had a cousin before, Shifu said that Ming used to have a son before that I never met him. My mother I never noticed an image, she does have her sister before, and I could not imagine of a _white tiger_ had a son. My cousin, I mean. Whatever else had happened to him, then I should need to confront my aunt about her son.

"Ming's grandson? I may wonder my cousin had been married to someone who was my sister-in-law, gave birth to tiger cub, and that might be a reason their son had a family before. If that happened when Ming's son and my sister-in-law died, then I feel regret to my nephew's family including my aunt's son as well. I wish I can see my cousin's son. That may be a case I still have a family of my own, to my bloodline. Somehow, I felt been solitary after all these years, realized and questioned to myself including Shifu. Am I the only tiger left in China? I believe not. I have so many issues to ask about my family and my cousin as well. So far, I think my kin is no longer alone, and I shall reunite my aunt…"

"We will go there tomorrow, Tigress," Po clasped Tigress's paw. "The Five will honor some class, and we will greet your nephew."

Just then, an unexpected voice comes beside Tigress behind a tree.

"You see," the bug spawned beside Peach Tree, "I knew you guys are in together!"

"Yeah," Crane agreed after soaring, "last time you both hugged since Gongmen City after Shen's defeat."

"We start wedding," Monkey quipped as he stood in front of Tigress and Po, clasping both paws of black and white bear and tiger together. "You may kiss your bride, Po."

"Monkey!" Viper hissed ahead of Monkey.

"I… object," Monkey efforted, once massaging his neck.

"So," Mantis pondered them two, leaping Monkey's shoulder, "what were you guys talking about?"

"It's nothing, really," Tigress lied shortly. But a snake slithers close enough to Po and her.

"We know what the meaning was," Viper realized honestly. "A family thing."

"You know, Tigress," Monkey considered; he stood in front of her. "I never know who my father was after I'd known my mother a while back. Even then, I still have many questions about my dad, and somehow I do not have any idea where he may be at for a reason. But we all know your parents won't come back, and that was the saddest thing to be, and even we have heard about Po's parents as well back then, and his father returns. But now, your family returns, and we will meet your kind."

"You see," Po pointed, giving a reason that most of the Furious Five may have a family of their own, but never gone. "Just like what Shifu said back there."

"Hardcore do understand," Crane sauntered in front, then scanned Po. "And your noodles are getting cold, turns out."

"It's almost a bedtime," Po believed and then Crane's words reminded of panda's food being cold as soon as his mind has went blown. "Hey! My noodles!"

"I killed it, Po," Mantis attempted after landing on panda's shoulder.

Dragon Warrior glimmered his eyes, meeting Mantis's orbs in surprising. "How?" the panda questioned confusingly. Po wonders how the heck did an insect ate Po's noodles through insect's small, empty stomach.

"My mouth just went bigger than yours," the insect acquainted Po by jesting. "I activated 'antenna power!', and all the sudden I killed it with my hunger!"

"Now that's the hardcore," Po laughed as Tigress began rising from the large root she sat while all strolled into the forest to Student Barrack. "Come on, guys, we eat, sleep, and skadoosh! Go to Master Ming's palace!"

* * *

 ** _What do you like/dislike this one so far? Lao's meditation he experienced the vision of house fire? Lao talking to his companion Hong? Tigress's revelation with Shifu and the Dragon Warrior? And Po perching at the Sacred Peach Tree with Tigress before the Five arrives? Punch the review for this one!_**


	8. An Unexpected Visitors (E02)

**_Updated chapter 8! Any mistake you find, leave it to me!_**

 ** _GZ_**

 ** _1/5/2018_**

* * *

 **Episode 2: Brothers for Life (6 - 11)**

* * *

 _Chapter VIII_

 _An Unexpected Visitors_

The color of pumpkin horizon lightened green and brown farms over homeland of villagers as the breeze sauntered. The Prosper Valley desired to awaken a good morning to all most of villagers including the Nine. Yesterday was a break to Ming's plan, and therefore, she wanted to continue her students to do hard training in a case that arrival of Emperor Huangdi will soon seek Wing Chun demonstration. A pleasant bell dongs and the Nine awakens from their sleep. At this time, the elder tigress had thought to have this day off for the Nine to either be internal peace to their master or perhaps train if that is Lao prefer.

The peacock had a long night with his bunny mate Hong. They both have just spent the rest of the evening by glided through Prosper Valley as Lao recalled that night. The corridor fills with morning light from a star outside. Lao and Hong may not suppose to stay up late most of all. The Nine have thought about Hong and Lao's relationship as they remembered while all reached the dining room to grab green tea. Xing, however, understands how Hong being insane to be aside of his peacock brother, a sort of compassionate. Ming and Xing enable cooking rice to their small restaurant beside Shui Palace for them to feed the Nine and most villagers of Prosper Valley.

Lao becomes a wasteful vitality as the Ox stood next to the peacock by grabbing a tea to the side of the table.

"What happened to you, brother?" Niu consistently asked peacock.

The Ox glimpsed the image of dizziness. The peacock managed his tea on the wooden dash after Niu pours Lao a cup. The peacock sighed. "Long night. Still very tired," Lao breathed on in exhaustion. The peacock massages his eyes with talon whenever Lao sits his chair beside Hong, smelling his tea from a cup.

"I feel you," Zhao discerned to peacock honestly. "You're not the only one who's walking on a late night."

"It was an _excellent_ late night," Hong smirked before drinking tea, and cradles Lao. "The very best one, ever."

"So delightful," the Cobra relished as Fanshe savored a cup of tea with a spoon using his tail.

"So," Shou pondered after drinking tea when sitting next to Ox, "what can we do today?"

"Break time for today. I guess," Fanshe predicted for today's schedule. The cobra sighted gorilla Bao who sat beside him after the ape grabbed the large tan mug. "Yesterday was supposed to be a day off most of all."

"Well," Lao reflected when caressing and revolving the cup's tip on his tip of a white feather, recalling a priority to Ming's list of student and from within each one, must manage important. "Unless if you all want to practice our demonstration process."

The pirate sipped his hot mug, and nearly slammed it on the dining table with a pleasant tone. "AYE! Great idea it is, partner," Shou grinned with his eyes wide opened. The cup on the table had not shattered, nor spat after that. "Sword training? Guan Dao?"

"Forms," Lao told the bull pirate. The peacock gave a long, hard look to every Nine except Xing on the dining table they all gazed toward peacock. "Shou, you'll do sword battle. Niu, Master Ming will show you a form of kung fu dragon. Bao, enable your attack and defense. Zhao, stalk, and stealth opposal. Fanshe, you do subtlety in which includes rapid slither as similar to Master Viper. Hong, Tai Chi flow and agility maneuver for your sai. Lotus, greater speed, and ribbon dancer. I will do a coping of a blindfold for a pre-level of a black sash and Guandao. Xing, Chi Sao, blindfold, and veracity."

"What's next?" the female wolf inquired before sipping her blue mug.

"You all going to idolize this one," smirked Peacock as he pointed his head to all of the Nine. " _Rumble_."

"YES!" all seven exhilarated with fisting hands in the air, applauding. To the Nine's personal preference, they must oppose to each other for a short time, then whoever gets defeated, must join a side against the one who does not overcome by any of the Nine students. A hint: Blue against Red. Red has beaten, then joins aside to Blue. Every of the Nine usually desires more than any activities like Elimination match, or some higher tactical advantages for their hobby experiences of combat.

"Can't wait to kick anyone's butt right now!" Niu pointed all with stirring smile.

The peafowl grasped his mug and reached the thrilling Ox. "Good luck with that," Lao wished him menacingly. Plenty stunned with shrink mouths as if all laughed. The Nine's Clever announced. "Five minutes of Rumble, then for the most pack of whoever gets more than any number of us, will win."

"Any other suggestions?" the feminine wolf asked with a sharp teeth grin and hard eyes at Lao.

"Combinations, Lotus," Lao answered. Then gives out a detail he wanted to info. "First high rank, Chi Sao blocks including attacks, and first ten forms. Middle rank, First five forms. Lowest rank, first form."

The Nine canned any of brothers and two sisters to recognize their sash ranks. Lao notified Shou's advanced level of a blue sash. Most of the advance ranks that brown sash: Niu and Zhao. Green sash: Bao and Fanshe. A red sash rank goes to Hong. The professional classes of Wing Chun go for Lotus as a double red sash, Lao represented double red with the black sash and Xing for a _F_ _irst Dan_ (first level of the black sash).

Nevertheless, the Nine does not have lowest ranks on their side. They shift their heads softly like where and who is the more average rank.

"No sign of lowest rank at that point for regardless," Niu notified Lao as the peacock made the mind of lowest rank from the Nine.

"Then one of the Middle ranks goes for Shou's one to three forms," Lao glimpsed the pirate bull.

"Any last process," the Cobra requested to peacock. "Just not being so pushy."

"Sparring Elimination match with Master Ming," Lao declared to the Nine, "and that will be our end of the day once Master Ming will inform Huangdi and many politicians about life and prosperity of Wing Chun including her bloodline survivors of Qing Temple."

"Brilliant," the wolf beamed. Lotus gave a nod look at his closest peacock friend.

The Nine have managed to train square outside of Shui Palace. They all just ate their rice a moment later to begin their demonstration process. Xing continued cooking with his grandmother to feed villagers at White Tigress's Rice restaurant. Lao snatched a Guandao sword, combating a bull pirate Shou to enhance sword to sword combat skills. Zhao bathed through the stream and a crocodile charged against movable dummies after leaping away from the small river. Bao and Niu armed their bridges and combined Chi Sao blocks for over ten blocks first and move on to the next ten other blocks.

Fanshe sparred with Hong; a cobra's tail whipped to paw combat on a large square they stood their fighting stance. Hong managed her own hands and continuous blocks that Fanshe swung his tail above bunny's ear. Hong charged her energy deflection, and Fanshe felt more unpredictable of subtlety. Besides on a next square, the wolf operated her ribbon stick she prefers a mid to close range battle. Lotus rounded her stick as multiple waves of silk tightened many dummies on a half of square training ground. She pounded the rest off with a severe kick, and most _bong sao_ strikes.

At first, Lao gazed to Xing's greatest triumph. The white tiger covered his two eyes with his black sash to blindfold as Xing educated his brother how to enable a sense of hearing instead of seeking. Listening is such importance any sounds for far and through nearby. Lao joined aside of Xing; both built their bridge arms together as if the white tiger went for defense and albino peacock could proceed his attacks. They intensified their strength of Chi Sao. The peacock surprised softly as his brother guarded, palmed his brother's feathers with a bit of grip and fist against the target in a simultaneous act. Lao preferred the blindfold much easier that Xing has been done with a black sash wrapped around his head and eyes since the first time of his grandmother granted her grandson the First Dan after the pass process.

* * *

The Furious Five and Dragon Warrior walked out of the Jade Palace entrance as they followed Shifu near the stairs.

They included warm up their exercises earlier after their breakfast. Their master gave the goose Zeng a letter message beside him. "Take this note to one of the Prosper Valley's geese servants, Zeng. Notify either one to inform my _sister-in-arms_ that the Masters of Jade Palace are on their way with Emperor Huangdi about an hour."

The dark, midnight goose nodded after grabbing Shifu's note and placed under his sleeve. "Yes, Master Shifu," complied Zeng, flipping his wings and embarked banking with winds to the west. Zeng and many messengers managed to soar anywhere else further in China, regardless of resting and re-enable to fly once again after their break.

"Emperor Huangdi," Shifu imparted to his students behind him as he clasped his hands on his back. "Is he in Valley of Peace?"

"Yes, master," Tigress replied to her adoptive father. "Mei Mei saw him earlier, and she once said Emperor Huangdi is still at his rental apartment."

"Very well," the red panda nodded. "We will inform our Emperor to ride a vessel along, so Huangdi will allow our permission to reach Prosper Valley."

"Have you been to Prosper Valley, Master?" Viper grinned with her tongue out.

The red panda wobbled his head. "No. I have never been there," he answered. Monkey beside Tigress returned as if he carried Oogway's wooden staff and handed to his master. Shifu tapped his stick and craned his eyes to the black and white bear. "And Po. Whatever you have a chance, remind two of your dads that you are coming with us and we will be at Prosper Valley for a while until you return."

"Yes, master," the panda bowed.

The Masters of Jade Palace went sprinting below the Valley of Peace shortly. The villagers offered a respective bow to Emperor Huangdi across three blocks away from Mr. Ping's restaurant after Masters scanned the elder water buffalo moving out of the green apartment with multiple antelope and yak guards outside. Po arrived at his adoptive father's Noodles and Tofu after he told Furious Five while Shifu already noticed. Most of the crowds' motivated with soft applause hands as few glimpsed Emperor Huangdi leaving to the sailboat. All villagers bowed to Dragon Warrior instead ignoring the panda. While Po sees villagers bow respectfully, they are walking rapidly, and some are sprinting to catch up Huangdi.

Po entered his goose father's famous Dragon Warrior Noodles and Tofu restaurant. Mr. Ping and Li Shan snatched a ton of emptiness bowls from customers who ate noodles. The pale yellow sunlight gazed a soft orange that a quiet apotheosis horizon shone the restaurant.

"Dads!" Po called the elders goose and panda.

"Hey, Po!" The goose waved his son after Mr. Ping handed Li Shan another five bowls. "These villagers went crazy about Emperor Huangdi. Do you know what is he doing?"

"Yeah," Po realized, he pointed. "He's heading to Prosper Valley today. And that's what I'm going there with my friends and master Shifu."

Th elder panda rose pack of ten bowls and looked into his son's eyes. "Whoa! Really?" Li Shan asked.

"And why my dear son?" the goose determined with his one eyebrow rise, bending his feathers onto his waists.

"Shifu wants for Furious Five including me to go see Master Ming and his students," Po clarified to both. "The first part of the crazy reason is, dads, Tigress has her _aunt_."

"Her aunt?" Mr. Ping widened his eyes after giving another five plates to Li Shan. _Oh, I got it!_ The elder panda nearly tripped after balancing bowls' straight light. "I thought she's the only tiger left!"

"We thought so," Po considered in the same reversal from last night's conversation with Master Ox. The Dragon Warrior tapped his fingers against each other in front of his belly. "And the second reason is, I like to see Master Ox's son over there from that palace where Master Ming trains some nine students including him."

"Strange city, strange noodles…" Mr. Ping pondered worriedly. He glazed up to him. "Po, I don't think-"

"It's okay, dad," Po calmed the goose. "Nothing's gonna happen to me or the Five. We can handle ourselves."

 _Of course, you all do, son._ The goose thought as his beak nearly wobbled. He suppressed his mouth and widened his pupils. "Alright son," Mr. Ping affirmed while hugging Po. "When will you come back?"

"Around dusk before night," Po answered once Mr. Ping released the embrace. "We're just gonna enjoy some cool class and enjoy a stay for a while."

Just then, the bug creaked his leaping behind Po and landed on the panda's head. "Sorry to interfere your discussion, guys! The Emperor's boat is leaving about five minutes, Po."

"Ok, bye dads," Po waved as the panda moved out with Mantis. "We'll be back!"

"Careful, Po!" The goose thundered as Po listens to while running.

Po jogged on a gray brick road where plenty of pigs, deer, pandas and geese villagers followed Emperor Huangdi at further blocks away from a stream river. Mantis crawled over panda's back as he stood aside of Po's neck over the shoulder. The panda went on the path of villagers way to search Huangdi and Furious Five that Po could search a sailboat from a stream where the panda has been through village everywhere since he was adopted. At a single turn to the left intersection, a serene giant Ox in long gray robe strolled with other guards ahead of him.

Master Ox conveyed his carriage of Huangdi's luggage belongings. He moved a big golden luggage pack, and so forth brown, and gray yak guards do in charge as they held bags and rolling carts. The stream sang close; Po shortly headed through a side of the pathway and reached behind Storming Ox.

"Master Ox!" the panda called.

"Po!" Storming Ox confused while carrying luggage. "What are you doing here?"

"Master Ox," Po panted after jogging. "The Five and I are going to pay a visit to Shifu's closest friend at Prosper Valley to see some Wing Chun class."

"Really?" Ox determined with his perplexing thought and smirk.

"Yeah!" the panda grinned, nodding, "That will be awesome to see your son and even Shifu's old friend after all. The Five and I desire to see some nine students. I like to see how awesome that class is!"

A gentle giant Ox visioned to panda that Po strongly desires to greet one of the Nine students. Storming Ox accepts Po's desirable. "Alright," Ox agreed, palming Dragon Warrior's back.

Po supported some luggage before they reached a large sailboat nearby. Shifu communed to Huangdi meeting to Master Ming and offered a ride with the Emperor along Furious Five including Dragon Warrior to reach Prosper Valley. The items of luggage have placed behind a boat as Po and Storming Ox sauntered to the side of the sailboat, and they arrive Furious Five in a middle of the ship with Shifu.

Few of followers entered a sailboat as most of the villagers waved a goodbye to Emperor Huangdi and some friends who worked with him. Four boats behind followed the leading sailboat: two for followers and two for guards as Storming Ox preferred sitting with Furious Five including Dragon Warrior and also Shifu. Once the prominent sailboat sailed away, the panda brushed his paws and tapping his feet.

"Prosper Valley, here we come!"

* * *

The Nine exercised from outside of Shui Palace.

Bao dangled onto a large branch from a tree. He pulled himself up using his massive arms as doing pull-ups for a long as he burns his strength. Lotus and Xing jogged their ten-mile over Prosper Valley road around the village while Lao flew above them. By unexpected rapid sprint from behind, the bunny assumed.

"On your left!" Hong announced, her tiny feet dashed and cut through in front of Xing and Lotus. Lao balanced his vibrant wings as the bunny's fast pace shook below the peacock. _Why is that bunny sprints faster than them? How did she manage her feet rapidly?! That feels awkward!_ Lao thought.

Shou, Niu, and Zhao laid in front of the square platform, raising and bending their arms. They burned their muscles around fifty times of push-ups and mostly continues their strength. The crocodile Zhao had a warming form over his reptile body for sweat, and even his own bathe after swimming over the river and ambushed dummies for stealth opposal. The Ox Niu used push-ups for ages before from his father back in Gongmen City. His shape formed more advantage by that preference to enable right health strategies to keep him remaining a focus on battle and defensive. The gray bull Shou realized his strength became inevitable. The bull pirate's arms burned more and relaxed his advantage. He flattened his head and body on the surface after reaching the targeted number of _sixty_ push-ups.

A moment later, the cobra practiced maneuvering shooting arrows and throwing daggers in the opposite direction near the square platform. He needed to continue demonstration process including to oscillate over the palace. Master Ming scanned favorite reptile cobra. The elder tigress reviewed Fanshe whenever cobra becomes worthy of evading arrows and daggers, then joins together in a first square by able to meditate peacefully.

Few more yards of sprinting to Xing and Lotus, Hong waved a finish line near the entrance of Shui Palace. Lao soared behind two of his closest friends as his wings went sore. They arrived the entrance while Hong contented them three to the fighting square by assembling the Nine. The Nine had a long, workout to exercise their advantage to regain proper health expectations. All students burned their lungs to themselves after breathing in and out. Master Ming foresaw the Nine hard worked their physical training as if their furs absorbed with sweat on all.

Even when Lao's feathers went sweat through his robe, the heat warms the peacock's body, and Lao embarked to devour himself of relaxation of heat sweats that his robe continued heating him in a cozy weather.

"Bow!" Ming ordered the Nine. She scanned her loyal students bowing and plenty panted heavily. "Great work students. You all enhanced your process. By that, we'll continuously practice your demonstration for Emperor Huangdi with each sunset and dawn."

"What's next, master?" asked Lao while panting.

"Take a day off," Ming answered. "You all have a great time of the workout. Take a bath in each three of you."

Ming called the gorilla and young albino peacock. Lao and Bao stood in front of Ming after seven of the Nine dispersed and coursed through the sidewalk and entered the Steam house next to the Nine's Barrack. "Bao, after you finished bathing yourself, look after Lao's mother. You know the drill."

Bao nodded. "Bao, drill. Bao, bath. Bao, meet peahen," The ape went retreating to heavyweight students.

Lao glimpsed the elder white tigress. "And Lao, my dear. Once you finish your bath, I have a gift for you, something valuable of the finest silk from one of my old friends she kept a robe for a while."

 _A_ gift _?_ Lao reflected in his fascinated and confused look. "By whom, master?" Lao asked with his eyebrows rising.

"From Soothsayer," Ming replied dearly.

Soothsayer? The elder goat with a bearded one? How long was that goat traveled to far with some "valuable" item? Lao did not bother another question when peacock nodded to his master after breaking away.

* * *

Foams with soup filled with sizeable blue water on a three feet pool. As for the middle ranks go first, the heavyweight students managed their bathe from soap foams around their bodies. Another ten minutes in every three students, Lao, Xing, and Lotus kneaded with soap and water after they entered the pool. Shortly, Lao eventually cooled his feathers and a frame around him. The peacock needed to brisk instead cozy for that reasoning he did not concern hot weather that can sweat Lao.

The peacock wore his gray trouser after he dried himself with a large brown towel. Lao cleansed his feathers once he arrived the elder tigress in Ming's meditation bedroom. The white tigress revealed a blue silk robe she managed to open a mahogany black box. Ming kept locked the box carefully before Lao infiltrated. The white tigress showed his peacock a new garment in front. A glossy, blue silk with yin-yang icon on the back of clothing. Edge of white silk sleeves trimmed with black tribals and spontaneous blue lines. Lao adored magnificent silks that the peacock craved to wear marvelous robes to fit him.

 _Oh, my!_ Lao thrived his opened beak and eyes. "A great gift from my old friend I once met," notified Ming. "This robe you seek belonged to Lord Feng. A former peacock lord of Gongmen City. Soothsayer is a great goat friend of peacock nobles that she befriended him including Feng's great love, Lady Muqin. Soothsayer has once been told by Feng's queen, that this robe belonged to ancestors before Lord Feng. By wearing this robe, Lao, a true warrior will honor a student to reflect peafowl ancestor who helped our Grandmaster Oogway in previous wars, many years ago."

Lao adored an actual color of blue for his feathers that connected to his heart. The peacock inspected a silk he conveyed. He caressed silk sleeves and upper chest on it. "Who was Lord Feng, Master?" Lao asked Ming before embarking to wear his new robe.

"He was a father of Lord Shen," she clarified. Lao would not mind of Lord Shen through his thoughts, but he perceived the story about noble peafowls of Gongmen City. "A real prosperity ruler and a great lord of Gongmen. For many centuries before Shen, the peafowls ruled over Gongmen City that the nobles brought a great joy with the invention of fireworks that many villagers enjoyed colorful flares from the sky. According to Soothsayer's foretold instead 'warrior of black and white' prophecy for Dragon Warrior, Feng's most celebrated ancestor Li Han worn a true warrior's robe who famously risked his life to support Master Oogway in centuries ago during the Great War. My master foresaw this silk garment. Oogway sought his skilled peacock warrior who once told to Oogway that the robe could become a real meaning worthy of one of the royal bloodline.

"A legend once spoke: Some warriors said the silk seemingly glows into darkness. Some masters said a robe enables a wielder's reflexible sense where that awareness can extinguish any enemy's creation of ambush. Some opposing bandits who were against the righteous peacock before said a robe could repair the cuts itself and spirit warrior calls upon him to redeem a life after death. This robe has only a story to itself, and most of any witness's rumors where their voices are meant to be true about wielder's blue robe. This finest silk was given to me by a goat name Soothsayer and desires to deliver a peacock student to share. The mantle is yours now."

A summary was just a kind of story to believe what Li Han's garment does to enhance. _The Great War?_ Lao thought. _What was Oogway and some noble peacock warrior joined aside against whom?_ Lao seemingly questioned through his mind about a tale of his grandmaster Oogway. The young peacock sighted himself from the reflection of the blue robe. The elder tigress beamed as if she noticed a perfect fit for Lao.

"This robe, master. It's _ravishing_!" the image of seeking peacock himself with blue robe. "I _love_ it."

"I know you do, son," Ming smirked, palming his peacock student's shoulder. "Every time I see you trained well enough, you have become worthy every day since you came here with my grandson, Lao. I know Xing watches you as brother-in-arms together, and you need a friend to look after. You take good care of your silk, Lao. This robe is _ancient_."

When Lao once before infiltrate out of Ming's meditation room, he considers Soothsayer who never knows an elder goat back.

"Master," Lao immediately pondered. "How did Soothsayer know me?"

"We both message to ourselves a little while ago," explained Ming. "The goat and I are good friends that both of us became wise and, can seek anyone's future. She was a caretaker who looked after noble peafowls' son. Her including Shen were, connected once for years until prince's banishment. For almost forty years, the peacock lord had returned, and Soothsayer wanted to convince a peacock that he must change and be part of happiness. Within that moment, she'd lost someone who Soothsayer adored and looked after her loving son. For over few years when I contacted her about Shen for an apology, Soothsayer wanted me to know how everything else I've been doing was such great and even then I once notified to her about my students including you as well. Seemingly, the goat's desirably interests to see you one day including my grandson and your best friend, Lotus."

"And that box, master?" pointed Lao after gazing a box covered up.

"It's personal," Ming answered, "That box will embark to reveal very soon."

Lao saunters out of the Shui Palace. His robe smoothed his whole body around his feathers. The peacock wondered the ancestor warrior Li Han who wore this soft cloak and fought aside to Master Oogway in centuries ago. Most of the Prosper Valley villagers saw Lao's newest silk that glossed into the blue sky they never glimpsed that robe before.

 _Mommy, look at Lao's new cloak! It's beautiful!_

 _Wow! That's so ravishing! His mantle colors like the daylight sky!_

 _Oh, my Oogway's blessing!_

The peacock can see Hong supporting Ms. Yan placing any clothing style in a sewing silk store in just a bunny waves her peacock mate.

Ming and her grandson made out of their entrance as Lao go for help to Ms. Yan and Hong. Xing wore a cobalt robe after he dried himself from bathing. Three students Shou, Niu, and Zhao, sat on the Fighting Square as they bent their legs in and straightened their backs, closing their orbs. The elder tigress ponders to the talented student.

"How's Lao, Xing?" Ming asked her grandson.

Xing checked his peacock brother in the morning earlier as if he could not detect Lao's flustered mind, nor being humiliated after some hallucination haunted Lao's memory. "He seems superior, Nana. " Xing answered. "No sign of annoyance memory for today."

Xing's belly went snarled. "Looks like I'm hungry. I need to eat something vigorous from a different valley," Xing determined to his desirable sustenance. He looked over roads and alleyways as if many stores and restaurants opened. "Where should I eat at?"

"Go to the east," Ming pointed. "There's one village where I met Shifu there in Jade Palace. There is a famous restaurant I want you and your brother Lao to guzzle there. A goose folk who cooks noodles, you both will desire your newest appetite, and you will meet Dragon Warrior's family. The boatman will take you both there easily, and all you have to say to boatman is to take you and Lao to head Valley of Peace."

"Alright, Nana," smiled Xing. "We'll be back before sunset."

Xing pressed his soft lips to Ming's fluffy cheek; she blessed her grandson's forehead and embraced him. The elder tigress reminded a good memory of her grandson and peacock student met their eyes for the first time, while Xing and Lao sauntered over Prosper Valley road to the east where a boatman rode a boat on a nearby stream rivers. Ming recalled both students in such beginning. She sought a young peafowl confronted to her grandson before elder tigress communed to queen Xia.

* * *

 **Year: 1189**

 _A soft breeze blows the midnight sky. Decorated lanterns picture icons of Shui Palace. The peahen queen in pink and blue dress meets white tigress meet in front of Shui Palace entrance after Xia including his peacock son Dongji in cobalt robe walked alone in a dark of Prosper Valley._

 _The night that dazzles with the blue horizon is the essence of smooth and absolute to stroll with your family ones to carry an orange lantern. You go journey across talking rivers and walking over high ridges to sight Prosper Valley with many small lights blinking and speaking with brilliant stars above the horizon, and you take a night swim at the small lake about a half mile from the north side of bamboo and oak forest. As long as you stroll with your friends and family without getting lost, trouble or crocodile gangs will not dare to step in front or behind you._

 _A small, white tiger in pale blue and black pants encountered the average size dummy as if Xing hailed his chi under his throat, combining his_ Chi Sao _blocks and deflected both arms, and gives a lethal front kick toward the dummy's belly._ SMACK!

 _The dummy shattered its sturdy wood and went quiet as the small white tiger rose his left ear, overhearing his grandmother's conversation to never-before-seeing peafowls positioning in front of Ming. The peahen palmed his son's shoulders; her peafowl son moved his little head as if his eyes widened and looked directly to the white tiger strolling. The whispering wind pushed orange lanterns that hanged above plants and structures across the sidewalk through the Fighting Square. The peacock grinned the white tiger who smirked with his small keen fangs._

 _Later, both cub and chick sprint around the gray, flat arena as they play a game called "Tag You're It." They both giggle with their joyous and fun voices as the albino peacock tries to reach his feathers toward his newest companion who sprints in all fours. The young chick could not handle himself to catch up his new friend, and as both play a different role like "Hide and Seek."_

 _The white tiger cub checks on the young albino panting loudly, bending his body forward._ Are you alright, friend? _The white tiger cub asks worriedly._

Just too exhausted from running. You're fast, Xing! _Young chick sighs._

Why don't you use your wings? _The white tiger_ _cub points._

I _can't_ fly… My mama can. _The chick perceives the cub to make a reason that chicks cannot soar at a young age. But instead of creating a sort of tiredness, the albino gives a grim smirk and touches a cub without even realized a trickster._ Tag! You're it!

Oh no, you don't! Come back here! _The white tiger went blinded and purred while Xing dashes with four paws._

 _Both friendships being kindly and preserve unbroken and shall never separate that chick and cub are different forms that two of the younglings deserve need a friend for their connection blood. No matter how hard a chick maneuvers a tiger cub to evade a catch and either a touch, Xing tackles the chick in which both mothers Ming and Xia beam their cub and peacock child._

Got you there, Dongji! _Xing purrs after tackle._

 _Both chick and cub play towards each other with a giggling laugh and they become best friends for life. For the next few months, both peacock and cub manage to meet, once a cub's grandmother Ming keeps the queen, and young prince in stay for awhile until one day to find another safest house. By speaking of safe, Ming discusses to the queen that peahen including young peacock are safe from trouble by much satisfied and guarantee to protect them both from Xia's husband. She keeps a promise from the queen to vow a word from the revelation that Xia's son must not know who is a father and some crucial lifeline._

 _A gentle rain pours in from the storm. The chick struggles on a Fighting Square floor and Xing sprints outside. He salvages a chick from a cold, wet pour, and they both infiltrate inside the palace. The cub helped a curious, innocent peacock more evident that he cares more for peafowl._

You're okay. It's just the rain. Nothing's going to hurt you anymore. _The white tiger cub embraces chick. The young peafowl notices how he feels a friendship hug by being rescued. The peacock hugs the white tiger cub back._

Thank you, Xing. You're my best friend. _The chick says._

I found you a great name for you, Dongji. _Xing releases a chick after embraced._ Something that I shall call you as my brother while we stick together like always until the end.

Cool! So what will you call me then, Xing? _Asks chick._

I'm going to call you... Lao. One of these mandarin words to prefer _lǎo dà gē_ , meaning _big brother._ I shall stick to the first word of brother by naming you, Lao.

Lao. Lao. _The chick ponders, then excites._ That sounds better than my real name!

Brothers for life! Brothers to the end! _Both beam. Cub's arm and chick's wing rise by bonding their arms simultaneously._

* * *

 **30 Minutes Later**

Ming remained peaceful whenever she sat in her room with multiple green candles and paint of Master Oogway on front. She saw two of his favorite students walked far away to reach a stream with boatman in twenty-five minutes earlier. The elder tigress did a right thing from Shifu's advise to able "inner peace" during meditation that could seek Oogway in light with green candles.

The ocean of blossoms swarmed through her surroundings. Hissing leaves soared above, and Ming's eyes continuously close shortly after rustling flowers land a glossing water. She gazed inspirational starlight of Spirit Realm. Green, sunset shine, waving ocean. A mirage surface imaged a blurry form sauntering towards Ming. She peered a blurring illusion while most of the blossoms spread out like a swarming wings. A shadow of an elder tortoise blocked the stars ahead of Ming who chuckled.

 _Ming. My old friend._

The gray shoji door knocked thrice. A goose messenger who works with Ming and the Nine on this Prosper Valley including Shui Palace apologized to interrupt when he calls the elder tigress urgently.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Master Ming," the goose regretted softly.

"Kong," Ming suspected a goose infiltrated. She rose, and the Nine's servant looked back with a genuine smile. "Hello there. There's no need to apologize. I finished meditating. What brings you here?"

"Right," he quickly nodded. Kong tapped his feathers ahead of him as if his legs went trembling. "I came today and received a new message."

* * *

| Extended |

The red panda turned his neck to his right side as if the Emperor's vessel motioned forward with a river water breaking in front. "What a marvelous view, isn't it, Master Shifu?"

"Lovely stream." The red panda agreed. He moved his head to the enormous Storming Ox beside Shifu. "How do you manage to spend along with Emperor, Master Ox?"

"As I told your Dragon Warrior student, Huangdi elected me to look after him while venturing across China, and at meetings of course." Master Ox elucidated, flattening his back against the bamboo chair and his hooves he clasped. "Huangdi has a heart who watched me, Rhino and Croc last time since we brawled at a small village and the Emperor became an enormous fan. He educated me to detect Lords and Ladies over their temples, invest taxes for construction and take a half price for food and all the people."

"That is good," Shifu hummed. "Your robe you wear seems like Master Thundering Rhino's garment. Who gave you a subtle robe, Master Ox?"

Ox observed the content red panda. His throat embraced and inhaled. "It was _him_ ," he answered.

"Rhino?" Shifu determined.

The giant Ox nodded. "About a week before Shen's arrival," Storming Ox commenced. "Rhino, Croc and I went to the Council's appointment inside the Sacred Flame Tower as we strolled on stairs to the 5th floor at the Library Chamber where Meeting is around the back. That day was our friendships anniversary, and so as my birthday, either Croc or Rhino have had a better memory. We three sat on the meeting table and conversed senators including Huangdi that we pledged to accept their contract by allowing the poor have houses and apartments for working in all districts of Gongmen City.

"After we signed an arrangement, Rhino brought me folds of grey robe with a white garment that wrapped with a red silk bow. Once I looked into his sharp eyes, he grinned and placed his hand on my shoulder. However I did, or we accomplished greater things in our early days, I made him proud."

"Wonderful," Shifu smiled as the red panda smoothed his chuckle.

"I recall him most of the weekends," Ox continued, fondling his robe next to his leg when gazed forward. "Last time when orphans and children met Thundering Rhino was after three days since our agreement. On dawn that shaded light tangerine around the sky, many eyes of children sprinted all over the courtyard and over bridges as we strolled with Soothsayer. Few were in water flow as the summer began yesterday that we all laughed and enjoyed off timing with all small children, I adore them as they called me a 'Gentle Giant Master.' A gray yak child who accidentally bumped behind Rhino and fell on the water next to the bridge, I nearly went frightened after his head floated on the surface and his saturated robes billowed over him.

"Many children sought his last smile and swum with Rhino." The red panda sought Master Ox hesitated his voice as if within his throat rose and eyes closed. "Until the cannon burst its thunderous barrel roar. And my heart in me went stopped."

Shifu including his students contemplated; most of the Five and Dragon Warrior noticed the desperate and loss of Thundering Rhino. The red panda held his gentle grip on Ox's hoof he grasped. "The Five, Dragon Warrior and I missed him so much." Shifu reflected amicably.

"So do I, Master Shifu," Ox nodded with his low, tranquil voice.

Sailboats sailed onto the streaming river of the softest sound of clear drips of water. Boats traveled long enough about five miles away from Valley of Peace. Greatness green shades of jungle throughout the streams create awesomeness of Po's reaction quietly. This panda and even much more of riders possibly never see how beautiful of this landscape of streaming river.

"Are we there yet?" insisted bug, tapping his _thingy_ beside Po's neck.

"Be patience, Mantis," Tigress pacified Mantis. "The town is not far from here."

"Yeah," Crane agreed, standing beside Tigress and Monkey as Viper slithered on Po's legs. "Remember what Po including us took a long, boat ride that we reached Gongmen City?"

"Oh, that one," the bug recalled. "That took forever except this one! Ain't that right-?"

The panda has seen the all green colors that impacted him to his heart. Po may have grown unconscious by either gazed something beautiful or worst he may faint for no reason. _Why Po's fainted?!_ Mantis thought to his stunning antennas.

"Somebody wake Po…" the bug covered his sinus from Po's sense of cookies and healthy teeth.

"Hey, look over there," the bird dart his large feathers at the wooden sailboat. "Is that a boatman from the Valley of Peace?"

The Five scanned the sailboat drifting across the curve river. "Yeah, that looks like the goose from our home. Chang Liu's vessel." Monkey brushed under his jaw. "I think he sailed from Prosper Valley, I think?"

Beside Monkey, Tigress peered close to the brown riverboat. A brown goose mounted his ropes beside the mast. Her sight caught a person who glossed a white fur and wore a blue garment. _Someone is riding on the boat with the boatman. They didn't see Emperor's ship._ Tigress thought. She sharpened the scene of the boatman and an unknown villager grasping large ropes as her eyes would not catch a face, nor what a villager looks like except a white fur. _The villager wears a subtle blue garment. I have never seen any master or villager dresses in blue around China. My head senses someone's presence. Who was that?_

"You look suspicious, Tigress," she rose her ears from Crane's tone. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," she nodded. "This river seems such beauty."

Multiple streams went ahead of a central sailboat. Tigress nearly felt the light presence that sang and whispered in Tigress's ears. Nevertheless, she thought whoever rides on the brown vessel could easily detect in her strange mind. Her keen sense perhaps built more questions as if she knew the Five, Dragon Warrior and also her adoptive father. Her unforgiving ability was her absolute discern when journeying across China, she felt someone who cared, suspicious or an odd presence during her missions and off duties.

Her right paw felt clasping. The Dragon Warrior in unconscious sleep mumbled. "Tigress..."

* * *

A new message?" Ming asked.

Kong nodded. "Yes. A messenger from Jade Palace name Zeng," he clarified without stammering, "came over today and sent a note to me that this letter I shall notify is from Master Shifu."

"Kong," Ming trembles after she paws over to the letter from goose, "when was the last time and how many you received any messages?"

"About a minute earlier as I recalled, master," explains Kong truthfully. "Just one for today."

The elder tigress opened a letter and read Shifu's note. Kong sometimes perceived how his master reacted in other days when as either excellent or poor news followed.

"Oh no," Ming's eyes became wider. "They are coming."

"The Furious Five, master?" the goose guessed his suspicious tone.

"Not just them, Kong," Ming warned while sauntering out of her meditation room and Kong follows her. "The Emperor is on our way."

"Uh oh!"

Ming craned her eyes around Shui Palace. None of the heavyweight students of the Nine spawned at the Fighting Square; she heard a closed door from the Nine's Barrack beside. "Kong, call out to all four of the Nine," commanded Ming to the goose. "I'll handle the other three."

"What about master Lao and your grandson?"

"I'm sure they saw some vessels including Emperor. _I hope_ …" Ming perceived strongly. "Call them, my dear. Tell them that the Emperor is coming and reach here as fast as possible, and Bao is at Xia's residence. Go!"

* * *

Moments later, the vessels drifted Prosper Valley at the moment on, once the Emperor including Shifu witnessed a colorful, bright streams. The Furious Five took a nap for a short time until the arrival. A signboard Shifu spots a translation "Welcome to Prosper Valley," Shifu woke his students including the worst part, Po. The panda snorts annoyingly.

"Are we there yet?" Po asked while sleeping with closed eyes.

"You see?! Po's not the only who asked!" Mantis burned his wrath tone.

"Almost…" Crane stretched his long neck to the left side, yawning.

Multiple farmers on a greenish land beside a stream gazed. Respectfully bows when they saw Emperor Huangdi on the front of the vessel, and most of the villagers foresee all boats approaching. The Furious Five wonders how big of this valley than Valley of Peace back in twenty miles again. The starlight glanced the panda's eyelids; Po wobbled his head that a flash woke him.

A little movement of streamside, many steep hills and mountains imaged of hundreds of houses and apartments over a vast, landscaped grounds.

"WHOA!" the panda gaped loudly.

The Dragon Warrior and Furious Five including Master Shifu have never seen any of this pleasant village of Prosper Valley. First, however, the acres of green land that farmed with thousands of fruits perching under the dirt. The sky once blew with a blue horizon and as the Masters craned their heads at many familiar houses and apartments. Nearly much nearly twice the size of the Valley of Peace. Secondly, hundreds of path roads and cleared streams for vessels to travel faster.

"This is cool!" Po beamed, embracing the wooden pole to the right side. Over a hundred village houses lined elsewhere as the enormous green forest cliff towered that poured with two waterfalls. "That's a one, big village!"

"I'm pretty amazed how this village expands largely," Shifu confirmed.

"A lot of farmhouses!" Crane sought.

"That's so wicked!" Mantis stunned.

"Free bananas!" Monkey exclaims, bounding his feet and tapping his head. "Free hangouts!"

The goose flew above the Prosper Valley, seeking five vessels on a large stream that have arrived just now. Kong could not see a brown boat. The Nine's servant suspected Lao and Xing did not return, nor noticed the Emperor's arrival.

* * *

"Do you have any confirmation of Lao and Xing, Kong?" asked the elder tigress ahead of the goose servant.

"No ma'am," Kong shook. "No sign of Xing and master Lao. I think they didn't see Emperor Huangdi and some Furious Five, master."

"Alright, Kong," nodded Ming. "As soon as Huangdi comes, we will route them to sight our belongings and some rare sculptures from Oogway and legend warriors to buy us some time. After ten minutes once Shou starts his demonstration, find Lao and Xing in Valley of Peace. If you spot my students somewhere there, tell them both that Emperor Huangdi is here with Masters of Jade Palace."

"Yes, Master Ming," the goose obeyed.

Seven of the Nine focused their Chi Sao training from Ming's order. The elder tigress sauntered back and forth she suspected the arrival of Emperor Huangdi including her oldest friend she knew Shifu for many years. Ming remained calmful as being anxious inside of her feeling when elder tigress focus seven of the Nine practicing Chi Sao blocks.

Eight warriors, most villagers, and politicians strolled over the path of Prosper Valley road. Emperor Huangdi sought a wall covered in bricks of blue and decorated sign of Chi Sao forms with entitling of students name beside the large door that translates "Fellowship of the Nine," and top above the door Huangdi, and so the rest of these people read a name of palace "Shui." The water bull pondered a decorated Wing Chun class over this Shui Palace and perceived an interest of martial arts the Emperor desires to seek noble bloodline to one of his grandfather's grandfather who encountered Wing Chun before in Qing Temple.

The white tigress heard the gate knocking thrice softly.

All students of the Nine concluded their circular bridge of Chi Sao. "They are here. Form up," ordered Ming to seven of the Nine.

All seven lined themselves on the flat square as Ming instructed geese including Kong to open a door for Emperor Huangdi. Everyone saunters through welcoming. Seeking a different palace of hardcore training area to Po's mind. This panda is too excited for the gods' sake! Eventually, murmuring villagers, much politics rumor themselves about the seven of Nine. Therefore, the Furious Five seeks all seven students currently bow to Emperor's summon including what Tigress sees an elder white tigress for the very first time of her aunt she has never met.

The Furious Five visuals one of the Nine (just seven of the Nine). A robust gray bull with a short brown mane. The bug recalls some abandoned ship from a nowhere desert where Mantis, Crane and some other three masters Bear, Chicken and Croc once infiltrated on that boat ten years ago. Mantis concerns how he hated a yak Kai and shocked softly towards Monkey's left ear.

"Please tell me that's not Kai," a solemn Mantis pointed the bull to Monkey.

"Nope," Monkey disagreed while sauntering. "The bull looks familiar, but a different look and not-so-glowing jombie eyes."

"Yeah I get that," the bug discerned. Next, Mantis wonders all seven and the other two students do not show up. "And where's the other two?"

"I thought there were nine students. They are only seven of them," Viper considered. "Look at that, Tigress. That wolf looks beautiful wearing her qipao!"

Tigress scanned her amber eyes to all seven students of the Nine standing forward and clasped their hands on the Fighting Square. She glimpsed to the right as if Tigress noticed low to high-rank sashes by the left and right in her point of view. The Five's alpha peered she-wolf's sky blue qipao with green leaves and pink lotus flower next to Lotus's breast.

The water bull approached near the Fighting Square as the elder white tigress in front of the Nine bowed. "Emperor Huangdi," the elder white summoned water bull's respective title ahead of Huangdi. "Welcome to Shui Palace, my Emperor. I am Master Ming, a true warrior of Muy Tan Huang's Wing Chun student of martial arts. I am the Nine's instructor."

"Greetings, Master Ming," Huangdi addressed with a nod. "I am honored to please you as my grandfather's great-grandfather was a Wing Chun master with Master Oogway. I accept your greetings."

Ming bent her head. "About two minutes, my Emperor," she began after nodding. "I shall allow you and your followers to show you all my rarest sculptures including a history of my students, and we will begin our demonstration about ten minutes."

The Emperor nodded. The water bull sauntered on the front of the square as Huangdi foresees the seven students of the Nine.

"Hello, sister," An elder smooth voice echoed behind Ming.

Ming turned to Shifu and Furious Five gathering behind including Dragon Warrior. _Look how old and attractive tigress master, she is!_ Po sparkled his eyes. The panda heard many exciting murmurs in front of the Five. None from his left side, Tigress's body, were not motioning that her eyes darted an elder white tigress. Her healthy heart ascended as if she hesitated her thoughts and mumbled silently.

Ming chuckled and shook Shifu's paws. "Same look and shawl," the elder tigress chuckled.

"Oh! So as yours," Shifu pointed Ming's cobalt silk garment uniform with his pupils growing wide. The red panda was privileged as he embarked. "Ming. I am truly honored to greet you here. I like to introduce the Dragon Warrior. Po. Master Oogway's greatest success."

The panda stood forward with his heart thumping and feet tapping, shaking the elder tigress's paw. "WHOA!" Po beamed. "You look so _elderly_ awesome!"

"Pleasure to meet you, Dragon Warrior," Ming greeted panda after they finished shaking their paws. "You look _handsome_."

Shifu gestured beside the Dragon Warrior. "And here I desire to introduce Furious Five: This is Crane," the red panda pointed a bird, and so the rest of his students, "Viper, Monkey, Mantis, and here, this is Tigress."

Ming opened her surprised mouth. The incredible Kung Fu students of Furious Five.

"I _know_ all the names," Ming noticed while beaming with a marvelous approach. The elder tigress investigates every form of the Five. First, Crane. "Tall and big wings." Ming detailed. Crane shaded his red cheek, chuckling nervously.

Ming peered a she-reptile who showed no sharp teeth. "Lovely and no arms."

Next, the elder tigress scanned Monkey first. By aside of a shoulder, the white tigress sought a green insect who gasped and crawled. Ming smirked. "Small…"

Monkey burst his laugh and covered his pie hole. _Yeah, thanks a lot, Monkey._ Mantis suppressed his chuckle."Four quick hands." Ming continued as she noticed Monkey holding his laughable breath.

Shifu easily grinned to peer his nervous students who watched his _sister-in-arms_ greeting and termed what five students are. The red panda balanced his vision toward his adoptive daughter who witnessed and met white tiger's eyes. Ming stood in front of Tigress in a silent surprise. For a moment of their presence reunited tigress met elder tigress as many people in all of China realized all Tigers are long gone, and Tigress was the only one who could be the last living and beautiful creature who serened and disciplined her temper.

Ming immediately recalled the exact form of a tiger. Same height and facial fur, and regular orange and black furs of a feline tiger.

* * *

 _Autumn leaves fall. Kites soar across the pale gray sky. Cubs and tigers sprint a joyous playground near blossom trees. The young white tigress in a blue shawl and brown kimono meets her sister. A cunning, innocent, and charming form of tiger kin with gorgeous amber eyes. Yōuměi, meaning ' **graceful** ,' Ming foresees her including a husband strolling together with sunflowers. Orange silk with the blue sash, and black trousers. __Yōuměi paws over sunflower pot to Ming's son_ _Shuǐ_ _near a beautiful, wooden house with an enormous black roof that covered with pale snow, and both sisters including Yōuměi's husband beams._

* * *

"Unstoppable paws," elder tigress detailed Tigress after recalling Ming's sister. Furious Five Leader believed a powerful elder feline tiger described her as strength and control. The elder tigress paws Furious Five leader's paw. "Hello, Tigress. You may know me perhaps. I am Ming. Your mother's _sister_."

Tigress could not move her lips after her old aunt's paw fondled her's. Ming's soft voice grew. "Oh, my sweet child. You have the same enchanting look to your mother's I knew her. One day I will explain to you about your endearing parents."

"You have seven students, Ming," Shifu informed to Ming. "Where are your grandson and your clever student?"

"Xing and Lao are on their way," Ming answered after caressing Tigress's paw. "Right now they're somewhere riding on a vessel so they will return. Your students can sit on these chairs next to Emperor Huangdi."

The seven of Nine remained still on a fighting square. Ming ordered them all to continue their Chi Sao practice as the Furious Five viewed brilliant students for a short time. The Five including Dragon Warrior ambled across the sidewalk near audience platform with chairs stood. Tigress revolved her head back; Ming stopped her amble. The elder tigress couldn't gaze the most beautiful, lethal and innocent student's eyes as her heart ascended and wobbled her reflective orbs.

Shifu looked up beside Ming. "Ming? Are you okay?" Shifu asked worriedly, clasping his sister's left paw.

He bored Ming as Shifu peered her covering saturated eyes that dripped on her cheeks. "Oogway's blessings," she wept, sniffing. "Our daughter is like my _sister._ "

* * *

 _Author's Note:_

 _And thank you for reading followers! The ending part felt emotional to glimpse my elder tigress character reflecting her sister like Tigress. What are your thoughts on this piece?! Review!_


	9. Noodles and Tofu (E02)

**Re-edited this part on 12/27/2017! Any error you find, remind me to check either _reviews_ or _PM_ me easily! Peace out, pandoms!**

 **GZ**

* * *

 **Episode 2: Brothers for Life ( 6 - 11 )**

* * *

 _Chapter IX_

 _Noodles and Tofu_

 **Ten Minutes Earlier**

A light blue stream glided a wooden boat to the Valley of Peace. The current gentled a flow and a soft wind approaches from the north. The white tiger and peacock stood on a sailboat to the stream, riding themselves to the Valley of Peace. Lao on front sought plain view steep-sided green trees and gentle wind that spread a soft sound like water. The peacock knew he could embrace along a boatman to see Valley of Peace with his brother Xing. Both of the Nine foresaw the plain pink leaf from a Sacred Peach Tree above from the left. The blossoms formed a swarm, floating across the hole surroundings of Xing and Lao together. Lao immediately enjoys the softness wind of blooms near after closing his blue eyes gently.

"Are these blossom leaves?" Xing asked, lifting his arms a little.

A goose boatman who lived Valley of Peace for annual years noticed the cherry blossoms as he recognized the meaning of curious, gentle breeze around them.

"Very beautiful," the boatman grinned. "Master Oogway might be curious about your souls. Long ago, he planted his peach tree above Jade Palace for hundreds of years ago."

"Wow!" Xing amazed. "That's cool."

"The blossoms may have called upon someone," the goose beamed. "Oogway can sense anyone who's special."

The white tiger wondered how swarming blossoms became gentle when surrounding a peacock including him. Many of colorful flowers and within each bloom outnumbered Lao. Xing considered what his brother might be curious and be very confident. Lao shut his eyes as if blossoms like silk caressed his feathers, meditating while standing in front of the wooden boat, ignoring any such minds to be distracted. The flower joined aside of a white tiger, becoming assure and both great hearts of the Nine.

"I believe my brother and I are," Xing wondered.

Just then, the wooden boat nearly reached a famous village in a Valley of Peace. The blossoms and flowers floated through Xing and Lao's surroundings as the boatman glided his ride near a bridge. Xing amazed the look of a village everywhere on this streaming water, and a boatman oddly peered their blue cloths.

"So, you two people are from Master Ming's Shui Palace?" the boatman asked dearly.

"Yes," Xing answered, describing both of the Nine's homeland from the west. "Both my brother and I come from the Prosper Valley. Our village is much pleasant. Great people, neighbors, finest silk clothing, and Rice restaurant as many villagers love my grandmother's special ingredient."

"Sounds like a better place to visit," the goose believes. Then a boatman asks both students about a famous restaurant in Valley of Peace. "Have you both tried Mr. Ping's Dragon Warrior noodles in my village?"

"Not really," Xing shook his head lightly. Never tried any such pride and taste of secret ingredient. "But my grandmother's neighbor talked about that place not long ago, and according to her belief, she said noodles from Valley of Peace are actually, 'awesome.'" Xing noticed about a kind. A _kind_ that his grandmother's neighbor from clothing shop who is an excellent friend of Master Ming, have eaten and tasted noodles before in which a pig interests an appetite of noodles. Something that Mrs. Yan described the flavor of butter and onions that watered inside of her mouth, sensing hot spices that spiked on her tongue and swallowed with hot stream under her throat.

"Mr. Ping cooks very well," the goose craved, fortunately believing a great restaurant for everyone including him. The boatman elucidated both warriors of the Nine to reason them and head Dragon Warrior Noodles and Tofu. "He is a master of cooking noodles and tofu. Give yourselves two a try. Perhaps one of these days, you'll be a customer who will always like to come and eat his famous noodles along the Dragon Warrior."

"Great," Xing nodded to goose peacefully. "My brother and I are hungry right now peacefully," he tapped his both paws to his belly repeatedly. "And we'll have a drink there." Xing glimpsed his peacock brother being meditating for hours. Lao overheard every word to hear about a famous restaurant and Valley of Peace. Xing in his opinion discerned Lao went sleeping while meditating. "Lao, what do you think?" he interrupted Lao.

The peacock rose his crests. He breathed in and out from his peace of mind, opening his blue eyes. "Sure," the peacock nodded his brother. "My feathers growled like a bull. I need sustenance."

 _Sustenance. Sure._ Xing thought went bending his eyebrows up and the other down. The boatman eagerly baffled after a single word of "sustenance" are partially meaning of eating and drinking.

"He's quite hammered," Xing jested, blinking his right eye at the boatman. "My brother will be fine." Xing stepped in next to Lao close enough. The white tiger and so forth the Nine understands the complex words to describe, but making humorous of a peacock considers ridiculous. "Speak _slang_ ," the tiger murmurs, "Sir Lao."

Lao elbowed Xing's upper chest. "Just keep talking," the peacock muffled back while Xing giggled and panted at the same time. "I'll make my words much harder you and the Nine will not understand _my_ slang."

"Alright," Xing stood after smirking and palming up near him.

Both of the Nine including a boatman arrives a dock of boats near Valley of Peace. Two students are become curious and being gentle about this land of peace in such familiar to their homeland of prosper. Xing concerned about this village, and Lao adored fascination clothing silk as of what villagers wore. Both Xing and Lao interested their appetite of seeking Valley of Peace expand the growth of crops and veggies, and business apartments.

They landed a park from aside of stream nearby as if the boatman quickly tied a rope knot and tossed into the wooden pole at the side. The boatman dropped two warriors off as Lao sauntered first, and Xing followed. Seeking how amazing of this valley where famous masters of Jade Palace live there protecting villagers from bandits. Lao admitted plenty of people as few of villagers murmured to peacock's arrival. Lao noticed, therefore, the meaning of Dragon Warrior being famous as peacock seeks most of the panda posters everywhere. The wind calls through Lao, and Xing checked through sailboat to make sure their money is secure at once a boatman saluted two students of Wing Chun.

"Take good care!" the goose waved both.

"You too, boatman!" Xing waved a goodbye to the goose.

Colors of happiness began to let Lao sighted the most cooling valley of good farmers near other streams: Brick roads, gentle breeze, and taste of freedom. Lao and Xing sauntered after boatman sailed away from a stream-side river. Both of the Nine glimpsed a sign of valley. A sign that welcomed any visitor and adored new villagers who came from another valley including a city pedestrians around China.

"That seems astonishing," Lao impressed.

The Valley of Peace.

One of the prosperous villages where everyone bought, sold crops and food including cheap and expensive clothing, especially a famous Dragon Warrior noodle restaurant as none of the people ever silenced about Mr. Ping's place. Two of the Nine ambled a pale gray brick pathway to this famous valley, beaming multiple signs of shops and rental apartments. Both students are curious and have never seen any such colors of black and white furs. The children of pigs, gooses, and bunnies amuse their play along with a small, lighthearted pandas. Xing and Lao amaze their feelings about a Valley that brings passion, kindness, and love for all living people of this great village. They did not know pandas do live in a small town as of now.

The pathway fulfilled pedestrians walking their directions, heading to Mrs. Chow's gift shop, Tea House, their homes, and many. Lao has seen happiness before from his flashback vision on Summit. He does understand the meaning times of visiting with a marvelous commune, and times of greet-able people that many great villagers respect to each other honestly in which is all about love, being in a family as friendship and neighborhood.

Some of the villagers wondered the two visitors who are new and do not recognize them at some point. Only a few who eagerly scanned a peacock with a blue train. Familiar to other peacock's legacy, and thought to themselves that they thought peacocks were extinct to some different point of views. However, pandas across the extended, red balconies noticed actively about a peacock and did surprise their feeling about a tragedy of pandas where many survivors faced a terror threat from the ambitious peacock young lord before.

Lao felt his chest stiff and crests rising as if the pandas murmured their voices a little loud. An awkward feeling when few pandas foresaw him in such familiar to the other peacock, and could not seek their attention by ignoring their gaze after Lao refused to look back once again.

"Relax, Lao," Xing calmed the peacock. "They're just curious about us."

Lao concerned about pandas gazing him for a reason. Few survivors might be the ones who saw Lord Shen's monstrous conflict long ago on the night, that the albino with an army of wolves attacked, slew and captured pandas before. Most of the black and white bears turned themselves as if seeking another peacock who came to Valley of Peace with a white tiger. Not all could glimpse the repeated painful history because of the albino's blue feathers that every character has different characteristics. The worst though could be peacock's son or not.

"Seems thoughtful to many others who can recognize my color," Lao glimpsed the pandas whispering instead of looking back.

Multiple villagers knew evil lord peacock back in Gongmen City. Most are communing softly after their experience of realization about Lord Shen. Most of the villagers were confident as they approach their stroll as many go to different directions. Panda cubs sprinted with many giggles across the street and watched a new panda hysterically toward peacock.

"WHOA! What kind of a _panda_ are you?" a small, fat panda of green pants asked, rolling around with children of pigs, deer, and geese sprinting around Xing and Lao's surroundings.

"As I said," Xing advised. "They are curious, brother. Just smile and be friendly."

Lao immediately seeks few of children playing in front of sauntering path. Within each villager's approach beside their loved ones including their neighbors and friendships, amazes new villagers nearby while few villagers including most as they stroll another path to reach apartments.

"You're right," Lao realized while seeking friendly eyes of villagers everywhere being wonder the two newest villagers. "They are inquisitive."

"I told you," the white tiger knuckled Lao's shoulder gently.

The two of Nine smiled a peaceful living land of great neighborhood folks in Valley of Peace as they have sauntered through a long path. In Lao's mind, he considered liking to place a visit to any rental apartments including Dragon Warrior Noodles and Tofu in just up ahead about a block away. Xing and Lao smirked multiple surroundings of children giggle themselves a welcome. Parents called their children in each creature of pandas, geese, and pigs sprinted away from Lao and Xing's wander trail.

Lao's neck and head curved. A traveling person covered in a gray cloak ambled from the right trail of brick road. Xing sensed the traveler nearby as the same as Lao's rational mind. No weapons, probably visiting white tiger's thoughts. Just then, those Pandiva clan foresees two newest visitors. Coloring fans cover their whole face except their eyelashes and most wear robes green, purple, blue, and one of Pandiva clan wears a pink gown with red sashes. Every feminine panda giggled their seeking visitors. The founder of Pandiva flirts as Xing images a panda wearing a pink robe, covering a fan throughout her facial.

"Looks like someone's flirting you." Xing pointed.

"Preposterous!" Lao disagreed softly.

Mei Mei ambled while being flirting with the white tiger and peafowl trail. She hummed with an attractable attention that Lao ignores except Xing.

"You're not looking at a right angle here," Xing peered a pink robe person who covered her face with a fan. "She seems attractive."

"With that providence," Lao darted his eyes on Xing instead of glimpsing Mei Mei. "I am officially in love with Hong. Thank you so much."

"Come on! Everyone loves you," the white tiger implored his peacock brother. Mei Mei and these Pandiva clans attracted two of the Nine. The female pandas desired a new lovely look to new visitors at some point. Xing caught Mei Mei's paw kindly and blessed her fur. Mei Mei gave a charming, lovely look to the white tiger as Xing continued strolling to Lao next to each other on the front. "Just go ask your new date."

"Ridiculous!" Lao denied when flickered his wings down.

A moment on after a jested manner, Lao and Xing approached through the bridge. Lao gazes a massive stairway as a starlight glances Jade Palace over a steep mountain hill. Both astounded a long, stairway ahead of Jade Palace as they become surprisingly gazing after a walk. Happily, they seek, Xing and Lao imagined Furious Five including Dragon Warrior to soon be able to greet them one day. At the heart of Valley of Peace, Lao and Xing revolved their heads over few stores and restaurants around. However, a white tiger discovered one on his right.

"Looks like we're here," Xing believed, pointing the mahogany sign. "I think we've found it."

Lao stares at two golden dragons on both sides of the sign, a bowl with steaming noodles and a descriptive name of a restaurant "Dragon Warrior Noodles and Tofu" by translated to traditional Chinese paint writing. Two posters show on both sides of the entrance. From left, a panda balance as carrying a noodle above and wears a conical hat and background colors complete lines and sunlight. On the other poster, a panda and goose both balanced their noodles by beaming.

Lao ponders strongly about the two villagers who owned noodle restaurant, and somehow these villagers around Valley of Peace are the ones they go there every day. First of all, Lao peered into covered cracks wall surrounding a circle above sign.

"What's with some cracks behind a title?" Lao conjectured.

"Not so sure," Xing shooked the meaning of many cleaves covered in concrete. "Someone might have attacked this place maybe."

Mr. Ping cooked the noodles as Li Shan next to the flat table near kitchen's door swept the floor using a broom. Villagers guzzled their noodles, and a goose sliced a carrot using a sharpened chef knife. Just as the two new visitors infiltrated the entrance, Li Shan glimpsed the students wearing a blue robe. The old panda observed a young albino peacock browsing around many posters of Dragon Warrior and goose. _Oh, my._ Li thought. The elder goose inside, however, chopped garlic and lettuces as Mr. Ping peered at a white tiger and peacock on front.

Villagers sitting in front of tables began to foresee Lao and Xing. Both of the Nine gazed decorated lanterns above and multiple posters of the Dragon Warrior everywhere on both walls. Amazingly astound from them, and Lao seeks a mop from the left wall anywhere else of painting posters. Li Shan in his thoughts foresaw a legacy of evil peacock Lord Shen who attacked panda village where most of the pandas including Li Shan nearly lost everything including his lovely wife he has known her. _That's not him._ Li reflected, without absorbing his eyes neither clenching his broom. _This peafowl cannot be Lord Shen. He has a brilliant look and blue train._

"This is a right place," Xing believed he amazed painting of Dragon Warrior posters. "What do you think, brother?"

Li Shan listened to a conversation while sweeping a floor with a broom when his head went down, trying not to let young peafowl have his awkward attention.

"This restaurant is magnificent," Lao perceived.

The rumors began to grow. Villagers murmured to themselves about the two newest people who arrived Valley of Peace including noodle restaurant. Plenty of people stares peacock and white tiger looking over picture posters. Lao from the left can seek a mop that's hanging in horizontal by not able to touch. Li Shan continued observing white tiger and peacock, and Mr. Ping spun the noodles in a large black pot using a large wooden spoon. The goose can notice about Lord Shen from his adoptive son Po. He discerned about Gongmen City that Mr. Ping once been told from Po about Lord Shen and so Masters of Gongmen.

Lao stared at one of Dragon Warrior Noodles and Tofu equipment. A mop. Villagers communed every day that how Dragon Warrior used this broom to clean a dining floor including a kitchen inside Mr. Ping's cooking room. A description of this naming mop represents "Dragon Warrior's mop." The peacock pondered.

"Dragon Warrior's mop," he named a mop to the sign below it. "How _thoughtful_."

Xing heard his brother from behind. The tiger examined over the mop in front of Lao. "Hello, sir," Xing greeted the elder panda beside him for a short time before reaching the peacock. Geese, rabbits, and pigs gathered from the entrance as they gazed both students in amazed faces. Therefore, whispering like partially asking themselves. _Who are they? Who is that tiger that looks familiar to Tigress? Is that a peacock? He looks familiar. Who is he?_ Xing slightly wondered about the Dragon Warrior that he read a title of this mop. He considers the panda.

"He might have used to work here," the white tiger reflected. "This valley deserves tranquility that this panda made him proud who worked some goose."

"That panda seems a great being, after all," Lao hummed.

Multiple murmur voices spread across the restaurant. Xing turned his head to them as if whispering and wobbling heads motioned. And children confusingly stares new villagers gazing Dragon Warrior's mop.

"I think we're giving villagers attention," Xing perceived.

The peacock chuckled. "Do you think?" Lao asked.

Villagers gave a long, hard look of curiosity and questioning of these two students of the Nine. Li Shan continuously thought more about a peacock standing beside white tiger while sweeping with a broom.

Xing embarked waving the villagers at the entrance and dining tables. "Hi there, fellas," Xing greeted, quite nervous as white tiger expected speaking friendly. "We're new here in Valley of Peace for the first time. And we are..."

"Companionable," Lao murmured his brother.

The white tiger cleared his throat. "Right. We are companionable people. Both my brother and I come from your friendly neighborhood townsfolk, the Prosper Valley," Xing pointed to the west of China. Every villager astonished with their jaws opened and eyes thriving after Xing clarified to all people. _Whoa._ Li stunned as if Xing continued announcing while Lao tucked his feathers in his long sleeves. "My brother and I are a huge fan of the Furious Five. So if you don't mind, ladies and gentlemen, we are kind to enjoy our stay at any time and no such troublemakers. Carry on."

Most of these villagers nodded. Plenty of them on dining tables rose their mugs with a grin, murmuring themselves that a white tiger and peacock are companionable villagers. Lao and Xing sauntered in the front of Mr. Ping.

"You're welcome," Lao complimented his brother to support Xing's introduction speech.

"Thanks," Xing's shoulder hit gently through Lao's left wing. "Words are harder to define your _slang_ word 'Companionable.' Somebody spoke English correctly."

"Is that what just happened?" Lao rose his left eyebrow.

Mr. Ping sighted two students that the elder goose's thought filled an astonish color of their blue robes. Mr. Ping assumed that both Xing and Lao are students. The peacock nodded Li Shan as if the elder panda nodded back by politely treating new visitors. In spite of Li Shan's experimental of terrorized Lord Shen's arrival, the panda pondered more about the young peacock aside white tiger on the front of Mr. Ping's eyes.

Li Shan did not like to attract Lao's attention while focusing scrub a mess with panda's broom. While mopping, the panda's thoughts went filling with crimson eyes of the peacock and flames scorching across the night's forest. He wobbled his head gently. Many villagers from the entrance dispersed after revealing two students who came from Prosper Valley.

Mr. Ping smirked. "Welcome to Dragon Warrior Noodles and Tofu, my newest customers," the goose addressed, bearing his notebook and a small black paintbrush. "How can I help you serve?"

"I like to have two tofu buns," Xing read on a menu beside Mr. Ping as the goose wrote a script, "two large dumplings, and two old spice noodles. On one of the two noodles, I like to have an extra sauce for my buddy here. Lao, do you want some sauce on a side?"

"On a side," Lao informed.

"And two green teas," Xing added. "That will be the end of our checklist."

Mr. Ping noted a script. He reflected Tigress's favorite old spice that she once spoke _On a side._ Mr. Ping confirmed a similar sense between peacock and Tigress. "Friendly neighborhood townsfolk, huh?" Mr. Ping overheard Xing's speech, writing a checklist for meals and two teas. He looked at both warriors in wonderous tone. "A white tiger and albino peacock wearing blue robes… from Prosper Valley? I'm interested to see that village soon."

Mr. Ping grinned as if his eyes went bright, and beak opened. "What an _elegant_ robes you have, my new customers! You both look like _students_ to me. What kind of a class are you two learning?"

"We study Wing Chun," Xing replied Mr. Ping. "A unique fighting experience of martial arts and we both are from my grandmother's Shui Palace at Prosper Valley. There are nine of us including our master actually, and we call ourselves as 'Fellowship of the Nine.' In short, we termed, 'The Nine.'"

"Fellowship, hmm," Mr. Ping deliberated, then revealed when thoughts sparked. "Wing Chun? My son is inquisitive about that class, and I was wondering about that experience too."

"Great," Xing complied. "Our class is amazing, and Prosper Valley interests us. Our palace is pleased to welcome and learn Wing Chun, and all nine of us can prepare a Tournament soon."

"And so who are you, my newest customers?" Mr. Ping politely asked the two of Nine.

"I am Xing, sir. The Fellowship's Leader," the white tiger embraced the goose's wing, shaking his feathers. Xing pointed his brother aside, "and this is my best friend as I always call my brother, Lao. The Nine's Clever."

Lao shook his wings to Mr. Ping's. "It's nice to meet you, Mister-"

"Ping," the goose identified. "Mr. Ping. It is nice to meet you two, Xing and Lao. Your noodles will be ready shortly. So have a seat, and your teas will serve."

Both Xing and Lao smirked before searching their seats on a table near bottom right side corner close by to Mr. Ping. Xing watched every poster and artist drawing over both walls that decorated noodle restaurant, and both of the Nine are partially wondering about Dragon Warrior's parenthood. _Fascinating._ Xing thought.

"Seems a great goose. Don't you think?" Xing sought Mr. Ping as an excellent goose form; Lao sat on the chair when motioning his long blue train to the side, preventing from any person who would soon accidentally step on peacock's feathers.

"He is _polite_ ," Lao complied.

Multiple discussions later on for Huangdi's whereabouts including a wishful visitation of Furious Five, Mr. Ping delivered noodles on two empty cleaning bowls to fill on the kitchen's counter, and Xing carried bowls of noodles after goose finished cooking. The white tiger passed along to his brother including chopsticks to eat. Two dumplings have delivered, and Lao can sense a greatness cooking over his sinus. Lao enables sipping green tea over his mouth, imaging a healthy mind over the vast of green ocean and sky. Tasty, delightful sip.

Xing handled chopsticks to his paw, snatching a long, thin curved pasta noodles with spice flavor in a bowl. The villagers behind thrived their unique tones and wondered the two students giving a first try at eating great noodles. At the entrance, the traveler in a gray cloak covering a whole body including a hood watched two warriors as one of the villagers in a nearby neighbor apartment foresaw a cloaking person. From the outside of front cape, indicated a left arm clouded fur.

Xing tasted a special, pasta. Closing his own blue eyes by imagining ingredients gathered to something unusual a white tiger never eats before. The peacock uses chopsticks beside his bowl, and Mr. Ping enables to gaze newest customers guzzling their food. Both went staggered as if in their mouths waved with hot, spicy flavors combined with butter, garlic, and chopped radishes.

Their eye pupils grew full of sunlight over their eyes after swallowing noodles under their throats. "Oh, God!" Xing astounded, glimpsing yellow pasta and sensing pepper powders with garlic and butter as if his tongue spiked with fire. "These noodles…"

"Wow!" Lao amazed. "I have never savor any kinds of pasta like this before. _Delicious_!"

Mr. Ping clasped his feathers with his eye pupils thriving, and grin across his beak. He gladded them both of how two of the Nine interested their new appetite.

Just then, a cloaked traveler summoned after infiltrating. Mr. Ping peered a visitor coming through, and Li Shan turned as if the elder panda glimpsed the mysterious visitor in a gray cloak who entered. Both Lao and Xing guzzled their noodles and dumplings including tofu, once a rabbit villager in a brown robe at the second table on the left recognized the traveler. Xing watched individual gray cloak person meeting a goose while Li Shan swept dirt from the floor. The goose greets to the traveler, however, then a traveler speaks.

"Hello, Mr. Ping," the traveler addressed. "I like to have spice noodles and green tea."

Mr. Ping wrote a script to recall a list of customer's food. The goose wondered the traveler is wearing a gray cloak around a form.

"Okay. Is there anything you like to add, son?" asked Mr. Ping, looking into traveler's gold eyes.

The traveler shook. "No. That will be it for today, sir," the traveler said. Both Xing and Lao may see a traveler strictly. Two students are aware of a cloaked person while guzzling their noodles. The traveler ponders the Dragon Warrior's whereabouts. "And Mr. Ping, have you seen your son Po?"

"He's just heading to Prosper Valley with his friends," Mr. Ping notifies to the traveler. Both of the Nine does not wonder about Mr. Ping's son honestly. They guess a goose to Xing and Lao's mind. "Are you a friend of Po's?"

"Yes," the traveler nods. "Last night I've sent a message to Po that I would be in Valley of Peace to meet him."

"And who are you, son?" inquired Mr. Ping.

A figure snatched the gray hood. Clouded fur arms spawned from Lao and Xing's eyes. A snow leopard dismantled his traveling cape, and Mr. Ping seeks a grown, kid over his bodybuilder's muscles. Around tall as Xing's height, and facial is much similar to Tai Lung. He wore a brown studded belt and a pair of gray slacks. Same age as Xing's year, the leopard showed himself to let Mr. Ping see his own eyes of Po's great friend.

"Peng!" Mr. Ping recognized the snow leopard after bounding and beak opened. "Wow, you have been grown!"

"I know, Mr. Ping," Peng realizes, seeking himself. "Just too tall around Po's height I believe."

 _Too tall?_ Lao thought confusingly. _I think a person name Po is probably… a panda? I think there might be another Po as the tallest goose. Strange._

Mr. Ping opened the kitchen's door as if never seeing how big muscles and exact height of the Dragon Warrior's. "Look at you!" Mr. Ping fascinated, pointing the snow leopard a great, strong shape of the body. "Po and Furious Five will like to see your new shape you have become! It's good to see you, Peng!"

The goose and traveler Peng embraced each other. "It's good to see you too, Mr. Ping," Peng smirked.

"Here," the goose offered Peng a seat beside the old panda, "come sit on the empty chair with dining table. I like for you to introduce to my son's real father, Li Shan."

"Wow, you must be my son's great friend of his!" Li Shan shook Peng's paw. "I am Li Shan, Po's father."

"I'm Peng," the snow leopard introduced.

"My son once spoke about you before," said Li Shan after both Peng including old panda sat. "The one who challenged Temutai's nephew at a peaceful square searched some guy you were after, and kung fu club you created a faction. That's an incredible tale."

"Yeah," Peng nodded. The snow leopard dismantled his gray cape as he flattened the cloak beside the long chair. "I created Kung Fu club with my wife Lian actually to enhance a class to grow more students, and I wondered about all masters who uses martial arts to protect valleys from bandits. These specific reasons I do for the club is by delivering my wife and me to teach every villager to train Kung Fu with them to treat ourselves respectfully. And by enabling to gain more students and villagers to learn, the better a cost of protecting themselves from harm. So Master Shifu accept an offer for my Kung Fu club to legit, and I roamed all around China with my great love to create many villagers more interests of Kung Fu."

"That is amazing," Li Shan impressed. "I wish I could have seeing it everything."

* * *

The audience strolled through sculptures of Oogway and legendary warriors inside the Hall of Nine and Ancestors. Ming theoretically worries about her grandson including Lao by being such late. She may never notice two students have ever been behind schedule like today or in a previous private tournament for the Nine's test. Her thoughts interrupted as if plenty of politicians and villagers glimpsed the pain of battle behind her, featuring Oogway and General Kai bounding off the cliff below thousands of black spears. Ming continued to conversate a whole audience by imaging Oogway's very first staff including two jade swords by which includes belonging to brother-in-arms, Kai.

Outside of the Fighting Square, Po and Furious Five watched the seven of Nine practicing Chi Sao. The cobra Fanshe clarified to Bao while a gorilla practiced with young gray and blue Ox to connect both bridges, and form a circle whenever both sincerely confirmed a detail and such advice to stay calm like becoming water. Next, a she-wolf sauntered on a Fighting Square as she stopped in front of the wooden dummy. Lotus embarked a fighting stance of the triangle; she pressed her paw to one of dummy's arm. By being in the center of attention, Lotus bashed front five times, _bong sao_ (swing arm), impacting with a front kick, next _bong sao_ combinations, and rapid straight punches.

 _Ooh! Aggressive and lovely!_ Po thought utterly to female wolf practicing a wooden dummy and determined how a model works to enhance Wing Chun blocks. The elder tigress finished a tour for Emperor including Shifu, and so the rest of villagers gazed all legendary sculptures. Ming ordered the seven of Nine to saunter out of Fighting Square at once the time of demonstration went near. First, however, the pirate bull Shou trembled his head and clasping hooves after volunteered first the for the only list of lower sash ranks to highest. The Furious Five including Po are murmuring about the students they never saw them before and even, a wooden dummy that a feminine wolf did Chi Sao blocks to form.

One of the Nine glimpsed an elder Ox standing aside of two other guards in front of the door. Storming Ox sighted his son beside the bull and crocodile. _Dad?!_ The young Ox gasped inaudibly on his thoughts that his father arrived with Emperor Huangdi. Both Storming Ox and Niu have not seen each other for years since they were having a hard time of learning Kung Fu in years back after Thundering Rhino's death at Gongmen.

Ming strolled on the side of the Fighting Square, meeting Shifu near the audience chairs Shifu caressed his long beard that considering about the two students who have late to arrive, but discerning to one of the Nine students.

"I'm fascinated what you have for your students," the red panda interested. "One of them. The Bull student, he seems familiar to Oogway's brother-in-arms."

"My Bull student impressed using butterfly swords," Ming detailed Shifu. "Shou was a pirate member from the Southeast Sea near China. His father is a pirate lord. For specific reasons that Shou left the sea, he discovered something that his father becomes wealthy when looting treasures across the ocean, and beaches. Shou once informed that his father went poisoned after glimpsing gold. And one of the worst parts is a family tree that Shou never know the generation of his ancestors."

 _His ancestors?_ Shifu reflected and turned with his perplexing head. "What do you mean by that, sister?" asked Shifu.

"Shou's greatest legacy of great-grandparents was unique who…" Ming reflected a thought of recalling Shou's memory. The elder tigress used of seeking anyone's future and the past in which Ming foresaw bull's parents, so even to one of the oldest paintings of other yak ancestors followed along the bloodline. Only what the elder tigress discovered Shou's vicinity of young yak's childhood. She scanned dark halls within the pirate ship as if every bull ancestor wielded their weapon of choice. Browsing toward the last near captain's bridge, the jade swords with attaching chains placed over a very first ancestor with a powerful bull with green eyes and brown mane. "Shou's ancestor was a supreme warlord who fought alongside to our master."

Shifu discerned. The red panda understood clearly of Shou's lifetime. He revealed "unique" and "generations of great-grandparents." Even now Ming wanted to clarify more because of each student from the Nine have their history in similar and alike Furious Five's lifetime, nothing to compare and same. Shifu noted "supreme warlord" in his head, as if Oogway's brother fought alongside to Kai during their lifetime of war.

Shifu recalled bits of surrounding jade on the dusk that blessed with the orange horizon, but smaragdine clouds thrived in. He even watched Kai spiraling jade knives who opposed his students across the Master Garden. The only final glimpse was when his heart pulled like a chain dragging your chest with strings when the light of Shifu's soul vortexed with chi into a jade amulet. He wobbled his head into the reality. "Does your Bull student know?" asked Shifu after being discovered Shou's ancestor including Kai's disastrous skirmish that the beast warlord nearly devastated Jade Palace on a side when a red panda recalled.

"No," Ming answered, pressing her lips. "He hasn't. I looked into his memories of his family. On what I saw unexpectedly from Shou's bloodline, is too emotional."

The red panda nodded and scanned the Fighting Square. "I see," Shifu realized.

Just then, Kong notified Ming that demonstration is about to begin. The Emperor sat on a large, gold seat by remaining with two great guards Storming Ox including gray impala. Shifu wished Ming to have good luck on every student's demonstration, and Ming had no other choice to wait, but to let a Bullstudent Shou embark his prefer butterfly swords to improvise. The Nine revolved their heads as if they noticed their two brothers Xing and Lao not arrived, even as they believed none of the Nine should be late in arrival time for a good reason, especially to any excuses to understand a meaning of delay.

The drums rolled from farmer pigs; the Bull student stepped into a fighting square using butterfly swords. Ming nodded to goose Kong. The elder servant goose of the Nine nodded her to search Xing and Lao at Valley of Peace. None of any audiences minded a goose when Kong soared away, and Shou bowed to Emperor Huangdi and so forth villagers as a respective bow. Ming advised Shou to one of the forms of weapons for swords attacks called "Baat Jam Do," meaning _Eight Cut Swords_ and another easiest describe which is _Butterfly Swords_. Ming thought to herself that Xing and Lao would arrive. She has faith in them as if her breath let in, and out of her nose softly.

* * *

At noodle restaurant, multiple villagers embarked to converse themselves like you are in a cafeteria with family and friends. Plenty of villagers get in line to snatch noodles and dumplings. Xing and Lao nearly finished their lunch as Peng, and Li Shan continued communing to each other.

"Who was a guy you were looking for, Peng?" asked Li Shan with his interest mind.

"My uncle actually," Peng answered while eating noodles using chopsticks. "He was Shifu's student that my uncle wanted to become Dragon Warrior previously, but Oogway sought to my uncle's heart that a title does not fit him because of darkness and grieving mad for a reason."

"What was your uncle's name?" asked Li Shan, discerning this character of Peng's uncle.

Both Xing and Lao overheard many conversations from Peng and Li Shan. As soon as Peng named his uncle to Li Shan, every villager including China knows about Tai Lung. Xing and Lao noticed, and they once heard rumors before about Chorh-Gom Prison escape in which got China's attention.

"You don't talk too much, right, Lao?" asked Xing curiously. The white tiger sipped his green tea.

"A little busy here," Lao guzzled his dumpling after his noodles vanished.

"Whatever you say, Lao," Xing smirked the peacock.

Once Peng immediately finishes guzzling noodles, he rises before grabbing a traveling cape. Li Shan did not notice Peng's uncle was Tai Lung formerly. The old panda surprised about rumors of Tai Lung including Li Shan's son once talk to his father before. Instead of realization, Li Shan beams the snow leopard, once Peng wears his cape to begin sauntering.

"Po will be shocked to see your new shape," Li Shan remarks happily after standing up. "I'll tell him whenever my son shows up."

"Yeah sure," Peng nodded to Li Shan. "Tell him I'll be around Valley of Peace near the rental apartment."

The bell dongs. The villagers rose their ears and head. Every villager knew the warning bell except the two students noticed about a bell dong. Lao and Xing dazzled their eyes to themselves as if they never saw the situation of Valley of Peace. One gray goose of green robe soared down from the sky and announced all villagers. _Under attack?_ Lao and Xing thought, thriving their orbs. Peng and many villagers realized the ambush as a goose villager shrieked after landing.

"Help! Crocodile bandits are attacking the valley! We need help!" terrified goose villager.

"Where are they?" demanded Peng after snow leopard removed and placed his cape on the chair. Xing and Lao rose from their seat after listening.

"Near a block away from my clothing store!" answered the villager. "They brought some Crocodiles with them!"

The elder panda palmed gray goose's back. "Let's get to your store," Li Shan pointed when he joined aside to Peng. "We'll stop them."

Both Li and Peng sprinted out of Mr. Ping's noodle restaurant; Xing and Lao paid Mr. Ping some yuan money for noodles. Both, however, decided to volunteer themselves to protect the valley before Xing and Lao followed Li Shan and Peng from behind. Terrifying villagers scattered off the alley, some Pandiva clans offered their assistance by being brave enough to fight against bandits.

Near a villager's clothing store, crocodile bandits stole plenty of metal and now money. Their crocodile bandit leader shouted to them by robbing any store as one of the crocodile bandits warned them about some villagers are approaching. Few bandits infiltrated some apartments, looting villagers' money, and damaging every property using weapons. Just then, Peng and Li Shan arrived first as the crocodile leader seeks them.

"Fung!" the snow leopard shouted Fung.

Many bandit heads revolved. Fung sparkled his eyes and clenched his nasty look. "You again," Fung pointed, waving a signal command at them. "Attack!"

"Sir, where's the restroom?" One of the bandits excused.

"REALLY?!" Fung snapped. "There's no time!"

The battle begins. Peng spins a kick above as two bandits went repelled. Li Shan swept his broom to plenty of bandit's legs as they go trip. Peng bashed some who went closer to snow leopard by using triple kicks. Next, a Pandiva founder arrived, smashing bandit's cheek with nun-chuck she has practiced before. Reptile gangs surrounded all three villagers; Peng continued brawling with most of dragon swirl punches and sparrow kicks with a leopard style of Kung Fu. Li Shan nearly gets a cut from a crocodile bandit using a dagger while Mei Mei disarms a sword from him. Fung manages to attack Peng, and Li Shan knocked his head from reptile's iron ball that attached his tail. The old panda struggled; a feather blade drew through crocodile's black dagger.

Lao vortexed feather blades toward bandit's dagger after he salvaged Li Shan nearly stabbed. Xing united aside with Mei Mei and thumped a dagger bandit with a one-inch punch. Most of the bandits tripped over from the impact. Fung thrived his stunning eyes of never before seen two students who arrived in time.

"Who are they? What's with these blue silk from theirs?" insisted Fung while directing the two of Nine. His eyes darted the albino of cobalt train. "And that peacock! He looks familiar to Lord Shen! CHARGE THEM!"

Xing deflected many of sucker punches with hundreds of Chi Sao blocks. Bong Sao, knife strike onto their throats and Lao combats the two bandits using feather blades as peacock becomes aware of their daggers. Peng, Mei Mei, and Li Shan continue fighting back. Xing goes invincible once most of the bandits are mainly attack white tiger and peacock who are new to Valley of Peace. Sidekick, _bong sao_ with knuckle strike, and palm hit towards crocodile's cheek. Peng stroke through whole gangs surrounding snow leopard, and Lao spins his train to every bandit after Peng leaped forward; most bandits who tried to attack snow leopard, tripped over.

By unexpected thoughts over Lao's mind, a motion of flowing course images. The peacock sees the bandits frequently, but time becomes, slow. Lao never expects what a story of his new robe has the effect of knowledge and smartly overcome the attacks. Lao forcefully engage plenty of bandits instead stopping like a statue. Kicking, repel with wings and slit bandit's dagger fiercely. Xing and many villagers sought peacock rapidly in their own healthy eyes, Peng finishes Fung off with a flipping kick, and Lao snatched a rope dart from his robe and snatched Fung in mid-air using it.

"Get down!" Lao tangled Fung with a rope and yanked him down to the road.

Three bandits stood still as if their reflective, perplexing thoughts climbed: Either fallback or continue fighting. At first, Lao expected their reaction and even deflects their weapons without even bandits in their own eyes expect peacock's rapid movement. Striking much more of enhancing Chi Sao, and Lao collides with a fierce of three possible picks against one by one: front kick, side kick, and _jon fan_. Peng interests two students whom he had not seen them around before except in noodle restaurant after Lao defeats the three remained bandits. Li Shan experienced being salvaged by a peacock. Mei Mei gazes Xing and Lao with an attractive look while steady handing a nun-chuck. Xing investigates Fung.

"You guys are impressive!" Peng interests as gazing white tiger and peacock. "Who are you two?"

"I'm Xing," identified white tiger, then pointing to peacock before looking to Fung. "And this is my peacock brother Lao. We are from Prosper Valley, your greatest neighborhood townsfolk."

"Greetings," Lao greeted the snow leopard beside. The peacock turned to old panda Li Shan. The old panda glimpsed the same kind of the albino peacock who recalled Shen. None of Lao's look could do no such familiar as if Li panted with his jaw opened.

"Are you alright, sir?" Lao asked the elder panda.

Li Shan nodded. "I am alright. Thank you."

Xing gripped Fung's chest armor. "What's your big hurry here in Valley of Peace? Who are you?" Xing insisted.

"Intimidate me while you can," Fung spat the white tiger while struggling. "You'll waste your time!"

"I can manage time," snarled Xing. "My brother will intimidate you easily if you'll give us a hard way."

"HELP!" the villager squealed. All heads turned to the black pig villager who dashed from the alleyway across North. "The Boar bandits are robbing my Tea House!" Xing released Fung's chest armor as both a white tiger and Lao scanned frightened villagers on a next intersection running to the road from the threat.

Xing positioned in front of Peng. "Where's the Tea House at?" inquired Xing.

"I know the place," Peng answered him. "I'll show you guys to the Tea restaurant. I can sense heavy resistance from Boar bandits."

"Mei Mei and I will handle these crocodiles," Li Shan manages the land while pointing bandits. "You three will go there with my twin nephews. Both of them are in close by near a streamside."

"We'll find them," says Peng, then told both Xing and Lao to lead snow leopard from behind. "Follow me!"

The peacock, white tiger, and snow leopard sprinted through each turn of roads after dispersing both Mei Mei and Li Shan behind with struggling crocodile bandits. Without the Furious Five, Master Shifu and Dragon Warrior, the valley considered unprotected from bandits and worse, gang-related territory. Xing, Lao, and Peng are now volunteers to conclude bandits for robbing money and stealing anyone's belongings, and even villagers will face a suffer consequences from bandit's threat.

Mei Mei heard a whimper beside her. Fung rose his knee and head. She ultimately knocked Fung with nun-chuck after a leader crocodile called her before unconscious.

"I'm in love. . ." Fung spun his neck as the bright rainbow revolved above his head, glimpsing over Mei Mei, and flattened to the dirt.

* * *

 _Author's Note:_

 _Peng returns! Did you expect that mysterious traveler? How awesome I put Peng in there? And I desire him to put Peng as a main supporting character on my story! What about my yak character Shou from the Nine? Are you aware of yak's ancestor? What do you think of this chapter?_


	10. Rather Disappointing Day, Act One (E02)

**Updated Chapter Ten!**

 **GZ**

 **1/15/2018**

* * *

 **Episode 2: Brothers for Life (6 - 11)**

* * *

 _Chapter X_

 _Rather Disappointing Day, Act One_

 _I. Tea House._

Slammed fist; Coins dribbled like a river. The clan of Boars went menacing as few villagers remained on the ground as hostages. Plenty of crocodile bandits searched some safe money somewhere inside the Tea House behind the counter and dash. Villagers frightened by careless bandits who desired to rob, and felony as tax evasion. Three gooses, two pigs, and two rabbits in which included a terrifying child bunny with her mother held through under mahogany dashes. Most bandits considered that Furious Five and Dragon Warrior got late to save this valley. Plenty of crocodiles and boars reconsidered the Five's whereabouts including a fluffy panda.

Snow leopard, white tiger, and albino peacock sprinted near the stream river, searching Po's twin cousins. As the twins noticed a threat from bandits, both pandas prepared their strength and practiced Kung Fu by their cousin Po earlier on. Both panda twins named Dim and Sum sought three warriors waving their gesture to come over and unite as Dim and Sum were told by twins' uncle Li Shan to salvage Tea House. All five sprinted their way to Tea House near a next side of the valley close enough by few yards away. Peng knew where a Tea House while two of the Nine and twin pandas followed the snow leopard.

The two of Nine puzzled over Furious Five and Dragon Warrior's location. Lao and Xing embarked to insist while running. "Where are the Dragon Warrior and Furious Five?" asked Xing to Peng. "Aren't they suppose to be alarmed?"

"They suppose," Peng responded. "My friends should have come by right now. Po should have."

"The panda?" Lao revealed with his eyes blew when soaring above all four. The peacock recalled some discussion from Noodle Shop that Lao thought Mr. Ping's son is a goose, but the _adoptive_ son is the panda in which Peng told a goose around "Po's height," so Lao immediately noticed posters of Dragon Warrior. "The Dragon Warrior?"

"Ping said his son went to Prosper Valley with his friends," Peng added as soon as all five sprinted near Tea House in few blocks away. He turned to Xing and Lao. "Is that your village you guys come from?"

Two of the Nine stopped. Many eyes targeted both white tiger and peacock could not cease their gaze at themselves. "Lao, you thought Mr. Ping's son is a giant goose?" he inquired with his voice thriving toward his mouth. Lao nodded. "There's no way to glimpse one goose who is taller or around my height."

"I was confused. Sorry for this misleading thought of mine." The peacock brushed his whole head.

Lao's orbs darted to Peng and both panda twins. "I think we might have missed them on our move here." Lao believed, then turning to his white tiger brother. "Brother, I believe Master Shifu pays a visit to your grandmother at our palace with Furious Five."

"Oh, great!" Xing discerned, tapping his paws on his thighs at once as if nearly sparkled his head. The white tiger turned to Peng and panda twins calmly. "Lao and I didn't know Furious Five and Dragon Warrior were coming to our village. We'll do our best to protect Valley of Peace from bandits as possible before their return."

All five sneaked to the Tea House as they hid on a steep hill. A three-story building went complete massacre of plenty of wreckage woods made over this Tea House restaurant. A green bamboo barricade blocked through entrance door using a heavy metal stick that came penetrated through hole knobs. The twins peered multiple windows opened for a short time, and one of the bandits closed one of the opened windows, questioning through twins' mind that they must think about infiltrating in a Tea House.

Peng pointed a villager on a top left corner window. "Over there," he guided all eight eyes at the dark blue geese who waved her feathers at them. Lao and Xing glimpsed the geese as a dark green crocodile snatched a villager, and slammed the window close. A gigantic Boar carrying a long, stick with ball and spikes, gazes through most of the square buildings as all five duck down their heads. For a short time of looking, the massive Boar infiltrated Tea House after a lead bandit knocked a large wooden door that went barricaded.

All five listened to frightened voices within a three-story Tea House. "Looks like these bandits are holding off villagers inside," Peng noticed after listening plenty of terrifying villagers. "They're using them as hostages."

"They're robbing a cash box and everyone's money!" a goose villager screamed from behind.

Lao caught looking above the building's red roof. Sensing multiple windows as the peacock found one above, a large window with dark surroundings inside could manage to fit Lao. "I'll go above, and you four go below," Lao informed, he pondered his new idea of his to infiltrate. Then he palmed Xing's back of his left shoulder. "Remember the plan of mine? As above, so below, Xing?"

Xing gave a thought, recalling the Nine's _as above, so below_ procedure. The white tiger noticed his brother's spectacular plan as if Xing stood on Mrs. Yan's clothing apartment and watched Lao entered the second window on a second floor while soaring, or climbing. Xing grinned. "Great idea," the white tiger nodded while Peng and twin pandas did not catch some procedure. "Lao and I got a plan."

Clenched fists on walls, smashing tables, and bandits poured yens on large brown bags. Angered bandits, the Boar clans, fight off their issues of excuse that they, indeed hate Furious Five and so the panda of course. Vexation in which the most of bandits are careless to these villagers who are very poor and now being intimidated. If the Furious Five were here and Po, then everywhere else of troubling Valley would have controlled bandits out to the outskirts and even Xing and Lao, would have introduced to themselves by supporting them.

Lao ascended through the large opening spot. Dim and Sim sneaked through the right side of the restaurant. Xing beside Lao near the opened window waited for Peng while snow leopard returned his cloak from Mr. Ping's restaurant to disguise, _hopefully_. Peng's true dream seemed similar to Po's greatest success trance of becoming Dragon Warrior in such controlling the chaos of rumbling battle and outraging bandits inside some restaurant large house. Peng immediately clunked a barricade in which one of the bandits forgot to secure.

Many bandits turned to the front door. "Who is _that_?" the light-weighting Boar pointed a traveler.

Peng in a hooded cloak remained serene, sauntering by the most of collateral tables and chairs. Boars and crocodiles began to ponder at their perplexed heads, and confusingly that a villager in their thoughts or opinions, may not be around here as either way. But they are wrong. One reptile grasped the bunny villager's feet and wobbled him as if yens dribbled out of pockets. Most of the bandits peered the traveler when thoughts piled and flooded.

Xing and Lao above sneak through braced woods below the roof, visualizing hostages on a right wall next to the dash table. Peng searched one, good conditioning table with only a cup of hot green tea, and a snow leopard in gray hooded cloak sat on the mahogany chair. The crocodile released the bunny to the floor, and many bandits surrounded Peng. Their heads and misty eyes glared at a serene, cautious traveler. Peng guzzled the green tea as one, colossal Boar with brown and red spikes ambled when bandits moved their spaces.

"Hey! I can see you like to drink," the Boar clan leader glanced the traveler in a stern tone. "Maybe you should drink ON MY FIST!"

The Boar slammed the table with a clenched fist. The traveler says nothing when drinking green tea. The panda twins embarked their position on the side of Tea House apartment as both carry something useful to ambush bandits inside. Something small, and tactical. Xing and Lao sought two rabbits of mother and child, trembling themselves after Boar gave out a smashed fist towards Peng on the front of the table. By no one of bandits checked in hostages, a mother rabbit rose her face of staring two warriors above the ceiling. Xing gestured her a _quiet_ sign when pressed his pointer finger to his lips. The mother and child nodded.

Peng sipped and placed the cup on the table as snow leopard gave a gesture of _one moment_ , then Peng swallowed his green tea as many bandits aware of traveler. Xing, Lao, and panda twins prepared to throw some small, tactical advantage.

"Enough talk. Let's fight!" Peng quoted Po's famous utter.

The brawl of thirst began as Peng struck a single straight leopard punch. Many of the surrounding bandits dragged away like everyone's pulling their bodies like ropes. Peng signaled his gesture, and the twins threw tactical items including Lao the same. White smokes soared in after a tiny blast of bombs set aside in ground. Xing and Lao leaped down a table, and united Peng and two panda twins infiltrate from behind.

Dim and Sum called out the hostages, escorting them all away from the brawl as if plenty rushed over the middle, and few villagers dashed to the doorway and windows. One bandit nearly sliced Dim's throat after Sum drew that sword away using affection of Kung Fu. Peng creates colliding bandits that surrounded him including the two of Nine, wherever Xing manages Chi Sao, and Lao able to use striking kicks only and wings for defending himself from any harm. Much of gathering bandits feel about the two warriors wearing blue silks they never know them from anywhere else in China; only Peng is what bandits know about snow leopard too.

The spear swung everywhere else. Lao ducked multiple slice attacks coming from Boar bandit. The bandit burst his yell like a flame scorching from his throat. Outraged, savaging himself that Boar has been underestimated peacock for the first time, and Lao accomplished through savage attack after only a single cut near a shoulder in which peacock expects nearly a pierce slice from bandit's uncontrollable mind. The bandit felt strange, seeking the peacock's shoulder as the blue silk basted the cut itself like a meat flesh. Lao gazed that summon silk; the peacock visioned a standard image with a motion of plodding. Lao immediately bounded above and thudded through Boar's cheek, and snatched a sword. Ironically, Xing and Peng did not glimpse peacock being flexible of speed and reaction while fighting, and Lao severed the crocodile's spike ball.

* * *

 **Shou, Pirate of the Nine / Baat Jam Do**

Slice attack, butterfly knives, eight cuts. The pirate bull penetrated most of the dummies over the fighting square. Shou positioned another model goes into the action itself against the gentle beast; Shou sliced many daggers and a long, heavy stick to use more significant advantage combat by moving side by side and forward. Shou's vital role of sword combat preferred the bull's interest in such reason of metal to metal weapons of choice since Shou's pirate days in the sea from the southeast.

The Furious Five, Dragon Warrior, and Shifu encountered General Kai in ten years ago. They all perceived the beast Kai from Oogway's green scroll. The panda reflected within the smaragdine surroundings when he including Kai fought against each other in a Spirit Realm. Po noticed the bull student using butterfly swords as familiar to jade blades. Po and Tigress looked through their thoughtful eyes and turned to Shou, who spiraled his whole gray body and slew onto the dummy's chest at his left angle.

* * *

Banged tables. Xing carried and slammed the dark crocodile bandit near the mahogany dash table.

"Rip them all down!" the giant Boar spat at bandits with his brown and yellow teeth.

Slicing tables and chairs were cut down. Xing and Lao decided movable swords including most of the strikings. Lao repelled a forceful sever from another reptile bandit trying to slay the peacock. Dim and Sum across the restaurant escorted plenty of villagers away as both bunnies hid under the table dash. Peng spun a kick in mid-air as currently use a hooded cape like a superhero; two crocodiles pounded off their soaring leap after the spinning kick. The Boar bandit, one of a lightweight snarled with his yellow teeth ferocious after caught in a naked left eye toward panda twins.

Lao shut one bandit from his right side after a forceful sidekick with a serene and no mind of using tissue muscles. As soon as peacock gazed a lightweight Boar that a bandit tossed the dagger, Lao's feather blade penetrated the weapon at an instant angle gap between Dim's neck and two swords crossed away from twin panda. Bandit's knife crossed out with a pushed away, and Lao's dagger thrusts on the side of the wooden wall.

"That's a cool blade, dude!" Dim impressed the peacock carrying feather blades. "Thanks, buddy! I owe you one!"

The peacock nodded the twin panda. _WHAT?!_ The Boar bandit dazed and trembled. Lao wondered how peacock's feather blade penetrated the dagger's knife. By which any cause of Lao's blade cut through the cutlass? His cobalt silk? Maybe a rapid throw with soft power? Lao had thrown feather knives for years to his young age and used of swinging arms and accurate hits on target marks at Prosper Valley's Shui Palace to train.

Xing growled to one of the bandits that white tiger did a front kick to crocodile using greatness soft for power strike instead harder for wasteful energy. Xing evaded many sharp blades that Lao defended his brother from bandits, and Peng managed surrounding enemies all over the Tea House. Much likely, few bandits back themselves off for a reason of two newest heroes who could defeat many gangs and their new partner Peng together in this brawling combat.

A mother rabbit rushed with her daughter, and both Dim and Sum guarded them. The ferocious dark smaragdine crocodile bandit intervened at the front of the door, Dim and Sum could not manage to repel bandit's sword to pierce. Both twins drew their necks back; the bandit swung his grip at their cheeks and knocked like a hammer. Xing heard a scream from child rabbit. The slice comes to an end; Xing palmed together after leaped above rabbits and held a bandit's sword.

"Why don't you pick somebody on your _size_?" barked Xing cooly.

"Do NOT smart me, boy!" the crocodile clenched his sharp, light brown teeth. "Nobody will put me down!"

"Would you instead get sliced by a child rabbit who will insist me to put you down?" warned Xing.

The crocodile grimaced at him. Xing felt a wasteful strength from bandit's muscle. The sword tried to push through Xing's paws; then a white tiger disciplined a tempering thrust with a soft power push. Dim and Sum escorted both rabbits out of madness proportion after escaped Tea House. Both twins foresaw those pandas across intersection brick roads dead ahead, approaching from another side of Valley of Peace. Plenty is presiding order to salvage villagers as possible.

Mayhem brawler shook the Tea House. Hurtful bandits surrender their own lives instead of paying their price to kill themselves. Most refused to surrender and continues damaging restaurant's property with smacking woods everywhere using their treacherous weapons as destruction. Peng, Lao, Xing, and twin pandas stand a full circle of gazing these bandits that they are surrounding the heroes. Panting elsewhere, awareness fury bandits they seek all five standing in a complete circle. Some bandits consider as their own opinion that they see them five as like the _new_ Furious Five as a substitute to volunteer.

Xing and Lao positioned their Wing Chun stances as they both guarded up their arms in the center of the bodies (peacock's wings and Xing's arms), and other three Peng, Dim, and Sum used Kung Fu stances. Few bandits beg the others who refused to surrender, told them all not to attack because of all five heroes can conclude terror. So far, the bandits realized what they damaged the Tea House mostly and by sooner, will collide everyone to bury. Cracking woods tear softly like a rumble; the bandits immediately dismantled their weapons by which they all agree to stop fighting.

 _| Extended |_

A small boar who stood at Xing's height rushed in with his high pitched war cry. He swung his punch at him; Xing deflected to the center and struck his mighty straight blow at Boar's chest, pushing him off their surroundings. The peacock beside the white tiger streaked under the fat crocodile's legs with his blue train after sprinted near Lao. Twin pandas fisted both boar and gator as if both bandits bounded from the wooden tables. Peng next to Xing flipped his body back, uppercutting his whole right foot at black boar's jaw, knocking him off to the tea dash.

Most bandits dropped their jaws as soon as one light, thin green crocodile who approached in front of Xing. "Gahri, don't go front!" warned one of his crocodile gangs behind Gahri.

The white tiger, albino peacock, and snow leopard darted their orbs at Gahri who his body went shaking and froze his left foot that Xing guarded his _chi sao_ arms in front. The lieutenant, probably Fung's right-hand man, breathed in. "Kid. Whoever you are, I wouldn't be here if you and your friends keep attacking us and wrecking this tea house," reasoned Gahri, trembling his head with his hands he held in front of the white tiger. "Not just these gangs including me, you know."

The white tiger grimaced with his thick, inaudible growl under his throat. Gahri swallowed hard with a rapid, quiver on his head. "We surrender!" he announced his vibrant, anxious voice.

Whole bandits around warriors' surroundings released their weapons to the floor as the crocodile lieutenant Gahri revolved his head behind. Dropping his thin wooden blade, many heard voices and feet rushing to the front door of Tea House. Black and white bears wore their homemade armors that wrapped with clothes, iron and stained plates above their heads and bamboo gauntlets, giving a bold look towards them all.

The Boar Clan Leader refused to release big axes as if clenching the axes' grips with a grim look toward every bandit's eyes. "Pathetic fools!" the brute Boar spat, darting his nasty eyes at warriors as if rotating his dark hooves around him and bandit companions. "Do you think these guys are the _new_ Furious Five? They are nothing to compare!"

 _A_ new _Furious Five? Looks like that menacing boar with dark teeth entitled us too soon!_

Many ears flicked including Lao's crests rose. They heard wings flapping from the top window where Xing and Lao once infiltrated. The goose entered from the door after gliding from the sky. "Master Lao! Master Lao!" exclaimed goose.

Bandits held their stances as many panda villagers behind twins Dim and Sum guarded their home weapons. Kong landed ahead of the Nine students at once. Xing and Lao submitted their arms; Peng and the twins remained on guard. Kong might have known the battle before asking any villagers to understand where are two students wearing blue silks on. Kong revolved his head. "What a mess!" he panted.

"Kong?" Lao widened his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"You both need to get back to Shui Palace!" Kong pointed after sprinted in front of Xing and Lao while panting. "It's urgent from Master Ming!"

"These bandits just robbed and damaged the Tea House real bad right now, Kong," the white tiger spoke in a smooth voice. "Lao and I cannot go back unless we control these gangs."

"The Furious Five and Dragon Warrior! They are in our valley!" Kong darted his feather, telling the truth when tapping his feet.

"We have noticed, Kong," Lao realized, pointing his feather knives at bandits. "Our new companion here informed from Mr. Ping at the noodle restaurant that the Dragon Warrior went our village with Masters of Jade Palace."

"Not just them, Master Lao!" Kong shook. Point a reason that goose _knows_ to every status and words to carry a message from anyone truthfully. The Nine puzzled with their heads tilted while guarding their arms ahead of them. "The Emperor! Emperor Huangdi arrived our palace twenty minutes ago!"

A mix of surprised and horror faces filled in. Xing and Lao's backs brushed with cold from Kong's revelation. "WHAT?!" the white tiger sharpened his alarm tone.

The peacock's orbs went open wildly. "The Emperor is in the Prosper Valley?!" Lao roared.

Kong nodded quickly. _If Jade Palace masters and Emperor Huangdi are at the Nine's Palace, then that is_ our _turn after the Five and Dragon Warrior!_ Lao thought shockingly.

"DUCK!" Xing dragged his brother's neck under; a colossal boar's ax spun towards five warriors. The floor went grinding behind, and the boar hurled his black cutlass at one of the Nine. Xing snatched the blade with an instant reflex ability as no bandit nor warrior caught sight of the stern white tiger; he flicked the dagger back and penetrated the giant boar's right shoulder near his upper chest.

The boar screamed, collapsing and wrecked on the counter as bamboo cabinets including metal bells crushed above him. "Guys, what the heck are you DOING?!" Gahri snapped at his crocodile gangs he turned to them.

"We'll take care of these bandits!" Dim announced and Sum added behind three warriors. "You two guys go back to your valley! We the pandas got this!"

* * *

 _II. Hurtling Hindrance_

"GO!" Lao urged to both his brother Xing and new friend Peng.

The peacock tossed two smoke bombs to Dim and Sum for only useful of surprise, and Lao summoned his weapon from his robe. Once he snatches, Lao smashed his small tactical bag, spreading blindness of grayish clouds on a whole Tea House room covered in smoke. Gahri and his, however, ran ahead of the smoke and all pandas rushed in a full force without stopping, clashing against many bandits as if Peng and two of the Nine disappeared.

Dim and Sum backed the large Boar while multiple panda villagers came in Tea House and will support the twins. The enormous green crocodile spotted a peacock soaring above Peng and Xing sprinting with four paws across the village roads near thousand steps. The ferocious bandit who is Fung's cousin brightened his eyes and shrunk his pupils.

"Find them!" Lidong snarled, pointing these fled warriors leaving Valley of Peace on the side of the stream. "Follow their trail! Lead their home and attack! Show no mercy!"

"What about-?" one crocodile bandit is about to ask, but Fung's cousin cut him off.

"This town has warned!" The giant crocodile spat as showing all over Valley of Peace. "Don't let them reach the Emperor and masters! Seize them!"

Eight paws went sprinting; four wings soared in a most rushing time near a sauntering road beside the streaming river. Lao would not mind his arms pumped his soar over his muscles because he flew more than twenty miles before. Not just more than twenty, hundreds by hovering, then thousands by on ground to saunter or sprint; Kong can travel very far only if goose flies. Xing used four paws of running before for hundreds and even more since white tiger ran in youngest age. Peng? A sort of good question to ask.

"You two guys didn't know about this?" Peng widened his eyes, asking both Xing and Lao while on the run.

"Nope!" Xing's humiliating answer went hurt in his forehead. "Lao and I didn't notice the Emperor is in our valley. Both of us should have stayed our valley and eat my grandmother's rice for good. But that was unexpected!"

"Can Lao fly higher?" asked Peng as snow leopard wondered about the peacock's glide.

"Sure he can!" Xing replied, not to be speculating. "Lao can glide higher at around Jade Palace's height. My brother's job is to keep the sky clear, you'll see! He's got bird eyes to watch!" Sure his brother does.

Peacocks do fly, but not much farther enough like Crane does. Evidently, Lao searched green tree mountains in which peacock can hover through, then to ascend much higher as possible by climbing and dashing. A next step of soaring, Lao prefers to keep on a search of any flying bandits like vultures, bats in which peacock despised them a lot worst because he encountered bats before, and other bandits in which arrow shooters somewhere on the mountains which are and will shoot down in sight. Kong followed Lao on a warming sky as the goose have much bravery enough to support peacock. They scanned the snow leopard and the white tiger running in all fours.

"Listen, Peng!" Xing embarked snow leopard to convince, their paws spoke louder like a horse sprint that both must speak a little loud. "If you are going to stay at Valley of Peace which is very fancy and beautiful to take control of these bandits, that's up to you! Lao, Kong and I can manage our way home!"

"That's okay, Xing!" Peng understood, smirking. "I'll help you three to reach your place that I shall like to see Po and Furious Five! I may like to see your class and all nine of you!"

"Cool! You are very welcome to my grandmother's place at any time now and even Prosper Valley!" Xing admired his new friend.

Lao and Kong immediately checked through soft pillow trees over the vast mountains. The starlight gazed the messenger, and three warriors rushed in the breeze of awareness. Drums began to thump Xing's heart of worry. The white tiger's mistake was not his guilt; the unexpected call was what Kong reminded both peacock and white tiger to return home most importantly because of Emperor Huangdi's arrival. What if the Emperor never sees both of vicious and most exceptional students of Wing Chun class? Could he or a master ever mark any student to despair his or her rank? Xing's thoughts compelled with a swarm of anxious thoughts.

 _We got to warn Huangdi and Jade Palace masters!_ He reflected severely.

* * *

 **Niu, Defender of the Nine / Kung Fu Dragon**

A formidable flow of chi, waving arms, sensible unperturbed. Storming Ox gazed his son's dragon form of Kung Fu. Niu's both arms are tranquil as Tai Chi flow. Banged palm after swinging arms, straight punches, a strong sense of kicks and by the most of sparrow and spinning. The Dragon Warrior strongly interests seen Thundering Rhino's godson while the Ox student prevents sensible serene and even devastation of dummies have adjoined over Niu.

Ming has once been told to share a life story of Niu's life that he was a Kung Fu student who has trained by his father Storming Ox after the death of Thundering Rhino, Niu's _godfather_. Before the event of being a Kung Fu student, Niu became horrible as his life went through guilt by being helpless of villagers got bullied by students from the school. For three years after the demise of Thundering Rhino, Niu destroyed a whole clan of bandits, and intimidate students who secretly joined bandits group to steal and kill for no mercy and threatened against two Masters of Gongmen. Niu nearly slew the bandits after Storming Ox concluded his son's severe rage that Master Croc foresaw a current mourn to his closest friend and Storming Ox made a massive mistake of anger issues toward his son. Niu's father told his son to head west where about twenty miles of Valley of Peace. Niu needed to remain serene and became interested of Wing Chun as Storming Ox once confronted Ming in Jade Palace with Master Oogway years ago, and he offered his son to give Niu a chance to live there on Prosper Valley.

Niu devastated dummies surrounded him on a fighting square using Kung Fu form of the dragon. Storming Ox's son had become tranquil for over seven years of Wing Chun that Ming initially gave a gift of inner peace in which Niu prevented anger and aggressive emotion. Po feels interested in Ox's son by joining aside of the Furious Five to regain interests of Kung Fu with Master Shifu. Ming embraced Storming Ox's arm softly when the elder tigress can believe Ox's joyous after seeking his son's dragon form. Storming Ox is proud of Niu as Ming guided her Ox student in a better level of tranquility.

* * *

Plain grass glossed like the sun.

Mirage waters cast back with bright light.

Chirping leaves embraced the wind.

Xing and Peng leaped through the stream. Both warriors enabled to reach the next side of plain grasses through a forest-like jungle. Lao and Kong continued soaring above the blue sky as the peacock and goose glared over hills and mountains for that to prevent bandits from shooting. No sign of any archers in which Lao and Long are mostly aware of them.

Xing and Peng could sense something near around their surroundings. However, they including Lao and Kong were not alone. Peng and Xing continued straight down a path through forest lands that a road was ultimately not forged in the dirt. For a moment of running with a heartbeat from their chests, Peng gazed next to Xing's left side where another stream piles across. As the snow leopard gave a hard, stare into that river, over thirty eyes of crocodiles approached on the water.

"Crocodiles are in the river! These guys are catching up!" Peng warned. Xing sought the bandits swimming on the water as the crocodiles' eyes are above the surface, chasing down the two warriors.

"We stay away from the water!" Xing advised. "I think they've brought some croc army!" Fung's cousin snarled like a snake with large foams. Peng and Xing focused running forward onto blends of dirt and grass road towards the west as possible.

Above the air, Lao glanced the bamboo and wooden border that filled with Boar bandit clans. Lao might wonder who had just called all bandits to conclude hurtling way to make hindrance. He manifested the goose next to him as both snow leopard, and the white tiger sprinted without noticing the enormous barrier dead ahead across the bamboo forest.

"Kong!" Lao called the goose beside. "Notice my brother and Peng that there is a bandit border ahead! Bank left!"

The goose dove in a sky like the wind cracked open to pieces. The Nine's Messenger could fly faster than any goose messenger at the same pace as Jade Palace's servant, Zeng. Lao kept scanning on any bandit locations in which most of boars or crocodiles would do anything to hinder, and punish from the clan by the worst of it. _Who in Oogway's blessings keeps summoning bandits? In the bamboo forest? Inside the clouds?_ The peafowl reflected.

Kong soared above Xing and Peng like swimming in the breeze. The goose manifested his feather ahead of the forest. "There's a border where bandits blocked your path! Lao said you both must bank left!" Both of warriors leaped their edge towards another side of open grass to achieve their survival of running in four paws.

Lidong's foams in the sunlight river billowed angrily. While jumping from Xing and Peng to the next terrain, Fung's cousin bounded off the surface and nearly caught Peng's traveling cape with hard, sharp teeth. SNAP!

"Yikes!"

"COME HERE!" Lidong garbled after splashing.

 _That was a close call!_ Peng thought after landing with Xing to the other side of the open grassland.

* * *

 **Bao, Heaver of the Nine / Attack and Defense**

 _Len-tia Tao_ , the second form of Wing Chun. Upcoming lineup attacks and defensive strategies became self-aware on elsewhere. Bao, the mass gorilla with four hands, tricked many of heaving dummies surrounding him. Shocking grounds beneath Bao's two palms, the gorilla smartly booted movable dummy crocodiles as Bao continuously used the second form. The Furious Five and Dragon Warrior visioned Bao as the enormous student of helping any villager who struggled to carry heavy objects, and the other point that the Five including Po might have seen gorillas who worked Lord Shen back in Gongmen City for enabling cannons to grab heavy metals and was wicked peacock's former commanders.

Viper recalled a threat near Snake's valley since a female reptile was small without fangs. She used a red ribbon with her tail that Viper tightened around massive Gorilla who was immune to the venom that worn shiny metal armor, as Viper's father broke his venomous fangs accidentally without knowing how dangerous the Gorilla became savaged. Viper could be interested in being a new friendship with gorilla student Bao.

Ming grinned at Shifu. "You might want to embrace the rail, brother," advised white tigress. "My Heaver will be going a _stumble_ effect."

"What kind of a _stumble,_ sister?" beamed Shifu while perplexing.

"Watch," she manifested after gripping on the bamboo rail.

The gorilla encountered three heavyweight dummies and other lightweight enemies in which is crocodile dummies gain its way towards Bao. Once the gorilla checked a new lookout, Bao initially bounded and smashed the fighting square with his two clenched hammer hands.

Whole ground waved and shook the palace including everyone sitting in their seat like jumping in the air.

"OH!" Shifu widened his eyes and caught the rail with Furious Five and Dragon Warrior. The white tigress simpered with a delightful giggle.

Everyone applauded, and Shifu palmed his chest as if his heart leveled, then chuckled. Monkey echoed his thrilling voice, gesturing with his palms rising. "YEAH! I'll give him my cookies for that big monk!"

The green insect bent his antennas, applauding and stunning on Monkey's shoulder. "What a big ape who climbed on a big tower and roared at birds!" he simpered. "Spatting them like, 'I am the King of THORAX or King of Apes!"

* * *

Five bandits (two boars and three crocodiles) ganged through the path of sauntering grasses. Xing and Peng revolved their heads at five bandits ahead using their deadly force of weapons to stop running. Peng and Xing considered twice about penetrating through roadblock down the path. White tiger and snow leopard leaped onto the large brown tree and spiraled their kicks.

"Nothing personal, boys!" Xing assumed to bandits as the white tiger including Peng sets pondering oppose enemies against them.

Triple kicks from Peng's cunning skilled leopard experience by himself trained, the snow leopard knocked two boar bandits from one side on grass to the other toward a bank of the stream. Both, however, exposed and fell after knocked out cold except one on the streaming river. Xing dodged many swinging tail attacks trice from three crocodiles. Peng officially encountered one tail and then twirled the second bandit like baseball bat strike, and Xing mainly struck all the force of soft punches into a severe hit with Chi Sao's attack and defense strategy.

A full surprise attack as Xing widened his grandmother's blue eyes that Peng sensed a prey ambush from behind. The croc snarled and bailed out of the river, and Peng back elbowed the bandit. Then as Peng immediately snatched the croc, snow leopard tossed to Xing, and white tiger gave a powerful sidekick as the bandit flew all the way to puffy green trees over the mountain.

"Nice kick!" Peng impressed.

"Thank you." Xing beamed.

"More bandits on our way!" the goose warned out loud from the sky. "Lao said there are fifty of them are rushing and closing!

The white tiger wobbled his head towards all around the open grassland with a blessing of light blue river touching by a yellow sun. "How far?" asked Xing.

"NOT far! Hurry!" Kong gestured them both.

Xing and Peng sprinted a next side of the streaming river where the white tiger recalled the path to reach Prosper Valley as the only easiest way to get there in time.

All the grounds shook. The angry mob of bandits roared with gruesome gangs.

* * *

 **Zhao, Ferocious of the Nine / Stealth and Prey**

Foams swarmed a reptile predator, mirage mirror above the surface of submerging water glances, patience and time in the deadliest prey attack after leaping out of the bathing pool. Zhao created a surprise attack against the will of immovable dummies. His spike ball that has attached to his tail, the crocodile student used one to enhance like a third clenched hand. In other words, two arms in front, one large tail from behind by preventing every single enemy throughout the prey situation, and surprise attack.

Master Storming Ox reflected Zhao as familiar to one of his companions since a day of Street Fighters were young Thundering Rhino, Croc and Ox united against each other for money who would win. Storming Ox would have believed that crocodile student is instrumental for the Nine to protect Prosper Valley from crocodile bandits, and another thought of interest is by having Zhao to be in partnership with Masters Boar and Croc to seek over Gongmen City. Usually, Ming clarified about Zhao that crocodile student was a burglar bandit and he disliked what Zhao had become for being dishonored to villagers and threatened them all like careless. Zhao usually quit that kind of bandit when he had enough of hurting villager in which that was not part of some bandit's plan to steal money and some belongings by killing them. Zhao became interested in Wing Chun class to able ferocious and deadly force to stalk and prey with patience and good will to defend villagers after Zhao saved peacock Lao from drowning in the stream.

* * *

Murmur breeze. Lao approached through multiple gaps in between these living trees from mountains. Kong did not master much of daredevil gaps as Lao swirled his feathers including his whole body penetrated a space in between tree logs separated. Kong usually flew above pillow trees as he wanted to keep checking on Lao's daredevil soar in case the peacock accidentally crash.

Lao glared at the plain star-light grasses. Xing and Peng might have followed by angry mob bandits rushing from behind. As Lao nearly checked through pillow trees high enough on these mountains, there are no archers on camping. The peacock, however, became noticed something worst he imagined something dark swarming like dots above those clouds.

"What is that?" Lao asked himself.

The swarming dots embarked to dive towards the peacock and goose. Wicked, gruesome vultures. These ambitious blackbirds were the ones that slightly endangered any messengers alone in cloudless skies, even what gruesome birds are careless, and they only kill one goose at a time. Luckily, Kong is with Lao, and situational danger becomes much difficult to handle vultures going after. The worst part, vultures sought two birds and now engaged in an immediate threat.

"Get on my back, Kong!" exclaimed Lao.

Kong embraced Lao's neck as the peacock dove hundreds of sharp claws. Lao extended his wings and train that balanced the breeze over him and Kong. Xing and Peng have sighted vulture bandits chasing peacock and goose beneath the skies. Both white tiger and snow leopard wondered who called some wicked vultures trying to stop Lao and Kong.

Lao swiveled around those massive trees beside the steep mountain; local vultures nearly clawed Kong's back as the peacock dodged another gap of two, large trees. Black vultures snarled. One vulture on the front of Lao almost ripped peacock in front and Kong trembled.

"Hang on, Kong!" Lao told Kong, and the peacock spun his whole body. Lao kicked vulture's chest as the black talon from the bandit retreated both peacock and Kong. Ahead of them, black vultures screeched as if their sharp, sunless claws shone. The albino again vortexed his body with his wings, deflecting and knocked all ten large birds under the peacock.

A sudden growl came out of nowhere; a gloomy vulture bandit above tackled Lao and Kong.

* * *

 **Fanshe, Venomous of the Nine / Subtlety**

Awareness tongue, fierce fangs with tasteful venomous of doom, inclination snarl. The cobra Fanshe slithered upcoming daggers and blades. Within each opponent everywhere, Fanshe snaps one to one weapons and slap strike with the tail by disintegrating woods and dummies. Viper may have seen many snakes including other reptiles before when she used living in a palace with her father and even mother as well. Many fierce fangs in which Viper's father is unique snake master of venomous.

Fanshe mainly becomes nucleus as the cobra would not use his fangs unless any savaged bandits and even wicked animals are up to the challenge of facing their price towards death. Eventually, Fanshe's tail always impacts pressure points, exclusively one hit the other dummy's or bandit's weak spot to decrease their strength and agile. By most of the attacks, cobra knew most of throwing daggers and shooting arrows are the most skillful maneuver that Fanshe can handle elude any enemy's weapons to try to slay cobra. Viper is having much experience of reptile snakes and very interests of subtlety including Fanshe.

* * *

"Master Lao!" Kong shouted. He quickly evaded the line of claws from wicked vulture who tackled peacock in the sky.

"Get down below! Stay in front of Xing, and he'll protect you! GO!" Lao didn't have a choice to protect Kong.

The Nine's Messenger dove. The peacock knew he could not protect Kong from local vultures in which Lao must pull off the enemy forces in the air. Lao assailed the vulture with his talon kick. He round his foot onto the vulture's right wing as if black feathers dust off and the bandit descended his fall.

Lao sought many vultures behind; three blackbirds bent their wings as the wind entered their feathers and gained more speed. By any cost of any vulture's circumstance as if they go near him, Lao rotated his body with sharp feather knives. Birds screamed as one hammered at his cheek; the second at the back of his neck, and third behind the back. Plenty of blackbirds fall back with a result of the albino's warning sign. A sign that peacocks do lethal ways to conclude enemy's vicious attacks.

Xing, Peng, and Kong went on the forest-like jungle; plenty of miles away to lead Prosper Valley as for quite a long, sprint that snow leopard could manage more than twenty miles of running in four paws. Kong spotted some crocodile bandits beneath branches of trees. One of the bandits ambushed the goose and Xing contacted the crocodile after Peng's sight.

"No, you don't!" Xing roared, the white tiger stroke the crocodile's right lung with a most, soft, sturdy side kick after leaping from a large, trunk of the old tree.

Peng nearly shattered the branch after jumped above the tree. The snow leopard might and would have gone stumbled to the river with full of wrath crocodiles on the loose. Meanwhile, a sudden impact like a cracking thud beneath the trees, the crocodile bandit almost munched Peng's gray cape after being impacted by gruesome vulture from the sky. Lao made a direct hit mark with such naked eye. Next, the peacock's gliding altitude decreases. Lao may not swing his wings up and down mostly. The peacock wanted to fly higher as Crane does. Thus, Lao mainly diminished the height instead, while vulture bandits constantly chased as of the gruesome birds chased Lao's blue train about three feet away, and nearly clenched his beak, like your eyes glimpsed your favorite cotton candy, and you ripped cotton's colorful sugar flesh.

"Here's bum bum!" grinned vulture with a nasty, white gooey in his mouth.

Lao bent his eyes and chins near to his beak. _That is why I disfavored vultures! I would decapitate them if these gruesome bandits munched my train and my robe!_ Lao thought.

* * *

 **Hong, Remedy of the Nine / Tai Chi & Sai Attack **

Small prey, delightful fur, beautiful ocean eyes. The bunny moved her body movement peacefully with flowing Tai Chi. Hong did not mind of peaceful meditation song that gooses including pig musicians gave the rabbit a high recommendation of Tai Chi flow. While Hong felt serene continuously, the surrounding enemies went around her in a full circle of fighting square. Ming has a story that when white elder tigress once confronted a bravery female rabbit at a such robbed Musicians Village near Valley of Peace in years ago, that Hong devastated the entire bandits' clan with her sense of small, form attacks where a bunny discovered Tai Chi flow from her former master before Master Ming.

Not knowingly how Hong left Tai Chi class for reasons, Ming interested of having a bunny student as the prominent physician and became part of the remedy to salvage wounded warriors that Hong secretly within her thoughts is a massive fan of Mantis from the Furious Five.

Hong's sense of rapid attacks with greatest soft grip within each dummy's arm can enable a next advantage movement of multiple striking and powerful push. Furious Five including a bug never glimpsed how a bunny sprinted like a speed of sound and pounded all crocodile dummy movements. Within next step of her two sais, she darted many model legs. Disarming all swords from every dummy's grip and deadliest slice sword metal that any opponent who will become useless, she swirled her body above them, bounding her kicks against every model.

 _Oh._ Shifu brushed his beard below his jaw. The red panda master noticed his small movement like a crawling insect's tips behind your back. Mantis collapsed his mouth open, looking what this remedy has a potential, same speed movement as Shifu's natural motion. "Marvelous remedy student," nodded Shifu. "What do you think about the Nine's Remedy, Mantis?"

Mantis could not shut his tiny lips as if his eyes sketched a shape of red hearts, including his chest dragging to reach beautiful and lethal bunny student. Hong hurled her last three kicks at dummy's head, belly, and at the side of its left knee. "I think I'm in _love_ ," Mantis breathed.

* * *

Peng, Xing, and Kong reached a blue watery stream river where white tiger including Lao have been traveled there before. Five more miles into rumble forests with absolute green grasses. The whisper river was the only path to reach Prosper Valley alive, as all four must warn the Emperor, Furious Five and Fellowship of the Nine as possible.

On a cinnamon bank river to the right side, the white tiger turned his head behind. None of the ruthless and grim bandits spawned behind dazzle trees and the light brown path they are on. "Looks like our tail is clear!" Xing believed.

"We are NOT clear!" His brother yelled. Three heads went to their left. The Nine's Clever flapped his continuous wings; two black vultures gave a disgusting look that bent their wicked eyes and spat with white gooey from their pink beaks, almost munching Lao's stiff blue feathers near the peacock's train. "Vultures are on my train!"

All three checked on Lao's train behind gruesome vulture. The bandit continues to snarl as the peacock disengaged by swift rapidly.

"Kong," Xing called the goose. "Get to the palace, and tell the Nine and the others that bandits are on us and heading straight to Prosper Valley! GO!"

"Yes, Master Xing!" Kong followed the white tiger's earnest order, nodding him and flapping his small wings. The Nine's Messenger soared away, and both Xing and Peng witnessed the albino peacock struggling in the breeze with gruesome vultures behind him getting close.

"Jump on my back, and grab that vulture's neck, Lao!" Xing advised. "These guys are ineffective, and you must control his glide! You gotta _mean_ him!"

The peacock still decreased the glide. Lao was getting near a blue stream as the crocodile bandits' heads went above the surface and sniffed the albino's feathers. "YOU ARE MINE, NOW!" the vulture with a fluff neck brushed his tongue in his beak, bending his wing and dove ahead of the peacock. Lidong under the surface billowed his air bubbles, springing out of the water with a hiss of his long mouth with sharp fangs. In an immediate reaction, Lao banked right. "NOOO!" the vulture bandit screeched, and Lidong crushed the vulture in his mouth and splashed into the river.

The peacock landed Xing's back as the white tiger immediately sprung himself and boosted Lao's altitude. After bounding, Lao snatched vulture's tail and uses dart rope over the gruesome bird's neck to ride. Xing and Lao have been partnered for years to enable hard to reach on any places of China.

"OI! Get off meh!" The second vulture with a long, white fluffy neck yelped, the rope jerked his pink collar up and flew into the air with a sharp wail, while Lao stood on gruesome bird's back with his balance. Ironically, the vultures are helpless, and they tailed to one of their own who is in trouble of peacock. Peng and Xing gazed all vultures gained their altitude and followed Lao.

"This is not gonna be a good day to me!" Xing humbled his quivering head. "Looks like I'll be disappointed in front of my grandmother's eyes!"

"Relax, friend!" Peng settled him. "I'll reason the Five and your master that we had trouble coming to Valley of Peace! We'll take care of these bandits, and then you both do your own thing at your palace!"

* * *

 **Lotus, Dancer of the Nine / Greater Speed, Ribbon Dancer**

Attractive student, serenity beam of a lone feminine wolf, the second best of ribbon dancer. Po concerned his original birth name "Little Lotus" that female wolf does also give a name from Lotus's mother for the rarest pale white flower from Wolves Village. A female wolf who grinned with her sharp teeth and sharpened her small pupils, Lotus enabled Chi Sao and many of attack with defense strike points. Lat Sau, Bong Sao, Kun Lim Tao, and multiple combination defenses in which Lotus nearly mastered the Chi Sao blocks.

The Furious Five and Dragon Warrior Po expected to glimpse where and who are two students did not come after seven, characteristics of Ming's most exceptional students. Shifu wonders about the peacock student, none of the Five including Po noticed who is the peacock. A tigress may think twice of her _nephew_ , as part of next character after female wolf Lotus. The goose from the brightest sky returns, and landed softly beside Ming after forty miles of travel; twenty to Valley of Peace to remind Xing and Lao, then back to Prosper Valley's Shui Palace in a next twenty miles. Kong murmured Ming and widened her eyes after being revealed that bandits including two students and even their newest friend are approaching.

Lotus attempted greatness agility of soft like a lightening welt from her paws. The enclosure of war machine alike dummies embarked onslaught with primitive weapons that Lotus immediately received her blue ribbon stick. Twirling by using mental, and tightened throughout each dummy's belly, and aggressive swivel without hesitating. Lotus flickered her style of Wing Chun with Chi flow through her arms and pounced many of models with swinging ribbon sash that attached a stick. Continuous welting through enemies, the time of Xing and Lao's whereabouts have been late since Shou's confirmation of the bull's demonstration.

Shifu rose his reflective eyes at downhearted white tigress as if the goose Kong informed her. "Ming? What is wrong?" he whispered, sliding his seat beside her.

Ming darted her mirror orbs at the red panda master. "They are in trouble," she stretched her tone.

* * *

Crestfallen leaves sauntered the dead end road. Xing and Peng nearly arrived at Prosper Valley about few yards away. The white tiger noticed the banked river; Xing recalled this turn before as the stream is twice the size of the streaming river from Valley of Peace. Crocodiles growled their foams on the river, swimming in fast-moving speed as three of their heads floated on the surface after gazing the two warriors approaching the river.

"Jump!" Xing shouted. Both snow leopard and white tiger bounded across the stream. Three bandits sprung from the water and hissed with their opened fangs. _SNAP!_

 _That was close!_ Both Peng and Xing reached the other side as if the sign of "Welcome to Prosper Valley" board perching beside the front of the entrance spawned from white tiger's sight. Both Xing and Peng have arrived the Nine's homeland, where the masters including Emperor Huangdi visited before Shou's demonstration. Peng followed Xing to the most abundant pathway of Prosper Valley for that to create more space for fighting.

The Nine (seven of the Nine) stood a Wing Chun stance in a middle of the road. Ming ordered her students to guard and protect the valley from upcoming bandits. The Furious Five and Dragon Warrior positioned behind the seven of the Nine as Shifu ordered them to defend Emperor Huangdi with Storming Ox and best guards. Po spotted his great friend Peng running with the white tiger.

Once nearly reaching, both eyes of amber and ocean met. Tigress sought of a young white tiger master sprinting in all fours ahead of the road. Xing for the first time after scanning the Furious Five and the Nine guarding the street, the white tiger imaged the amber eyes of the Five's alpha who her orbs went wide and small pupils.

"Peng!" Po called the snow leopard. "You're back!"

The Masters of Jade Palace glimpsed the snow leopard who dashed with Xing.

The white tiger and snow leopard slid the dirt as by slowing their pace. "Guys! Vultures and crocodile gangs are coming!" Peng announced.

"Xing! Where's-" The Nine's Pirate was going to speak, but the eight of Nine seeks above the sky.

The Nine and Jade Palace masters gazed the dark spots swarming above the horizon. Lao bailed the ride from vulture as the peacock now dives in a way down the path to Prosper Valley. The Furious Five including Po wondered who is the last student of the Nine; they can barely see blue and white form descending.

Just then, the peacock swiveled as Lao immediately lands the dirt, then glided with his bare claws that the Furious Five and now Po begins to shock. Realizing that the last student of the Nine is a peacock, never before seen Lao has blue feather train, blue silk with yin-yang symbol behind Lao's back. All the masters seek the peacock, noticing the look of familiar peacock lord from Gongmen City, and Po remembered the last time of Lord Shen on a wreckage warship in which the panda wanted to let wicked peacock must change, and let go of the past.

Lao stopped gliding. The peacock snatched some smoke bombs from his robe and smashes to the ground with full of wrath vaporized air all over Lao. Local vultures raced down towards peacock, and Lao strikes them all with a full deadly force of Wing Chun. Multiple vultures dispersed the ambush as plenty swung and knocked. The gray smoke vanished; the crocodile bandits have spawned, and all masters including the Nine prepared the embrace the chaos of battle as if positioning their fighting stances.

The colossal bandit popped his fingers while crushing his knuckles. "This fight is going to be a piece of cake!" Lidong grinned. The enormous crocodile scanned his pupils at the fading smoke. The white tiger stood beside the albino peacock with his _len chin_ stance with _chi sao_ guards in front of the white tiger. Both black and white bear and the Five's alpha formed their kung fu stances next to Xing.

"Uh, oh!" shivered Lidong.


	11. Rather Disappointing Day, Act Two (E02))

**Major work on this chapter! Grammars will vanish soon! Carry on!**

 **1/19/2018**

* * *

 **** **Episode 2: Brothers for Life (6 - 11)**

* * *

 _Chapter XI_

 _Rather Disappointing Day, Act Two_

 _I. Crestfallen to Outstanding_

"Is there a problem to hurt the Nine's coolest students, guys?" the Dragon Warrior demanded.

"Oi! So as ours, Dragon Warrior! These three chicken warriors destroyed our fun!" Lidong spat. Rest of crocodile gangs went clamorous shouts behind the colossal bandit.

"Fun?" Peng beside Tigress repeated as if his voice crawled above his throat. He challenged the argument when pointing his finger at Lidong. "You robbed villagers inside the Tea House with Fung, Gahri and your boar gangs!"

"Wait, there is an attack in the Valley, Peng?" Po asked, turning his head at snow leopard.

Peng nodded. "Both my new friends and I handled them before pandas take care of those gangs!"

"ENOUGH OF THIS TALKING!" Lidong clenched his yellow teeth. The big crocodile hated this conversation against warriors. He stomped his right foot forward and felt the shook of a one block distance. Plates, bamboo counters and clothes dripped into the ground with shatter glass items. Lidong pointed all three heroes. "Give us Peng, that white kitty, and Lord Shen! Or we break this village in pieces!"

 _Hmm. Somebody hand this guy a giant dumpling to shrink his height._ Xing thought.

Brushing his chin jaw under him, the white tiger ambled forward and clasped his paws behind his back, darting his eyes at the tallest alligator who craned his stiff neck as if Xing rose his throat. "You see the rest of my villagers glaring at you?" Xing pointed to many intersection roads, sidewalks, and alleyways. As plenty of crocodiles revolved their heads to all sides including Lidong who caught his left eye at one pig who wielded bamboo pole under the standing counter on windows, rabbits and geese rose and gave a snarl look with small sticks and big pans.

"Whoa! These guys are defensive!" Po stunned with his feet tapping.

"They have practiced and educated at my palace every morning until afternoon for years," the white tiger warned. "These people are bold enough to break bandit's arms if you all touch children or steal their belongings. Your move." Lidong's mouth went hesitated after opened his sharp fangs. A small tan bunny in pink kimono held a massive iron pan, tapping her smallest left paw into it as this brutal and lethal child gave a nasty look with her poofy furs thriving.

Fung's cousin billowed his chuckle. He burst his crying, booming laugh in front of all warriors. Many gangs behind Lidong guffawed as if the panda, both tigers, and white peacock sniffed lousy breath from colossal crocodile's yellow teeth. "You and what army, kitty?!" Lidong grinned, raising his right fist.

Somewhere as Tigress and Xing rose their ears, a black iron pan hurled and thrashed Lidong's left eye. "OW! HEY!" Lidong grimaced when covering half of his left face, glaring to whoever threw the kitchen pan at him. " _Who_ did THAT?!"

" _My_ army," Xing announced. The enormous croc rushed with his loud roar. Xing stood in front of his forward open palm, launched his powerful six-inch fist toward Lidong's chest. "Chop Suey!"

Lidong went catapulted across his bandits and splashed with them. All eyes grew and mouths dropped behind the white tiger. Many glimpsed the giant crocodile who his breath shortened with his lungs as if his excruciating chest stung as a muscle sparkled with stings. "KILL THEM ALL!" Lidong commanded with his weak breath when placing his claw over his heart.

All warriors positioned their Kung Fu and Wing Chun fighting stances; crocodiles dashed and-

CLASH! Rumbled grounds shook the path roads like trembling. Starlight impacted all the heroes and outrageous bandits running against each other. The Nine, Furious Five and bandits brawled a fight over the blessing daylight with ocean horizon. Few villagers seemed to vacate the fighting area as all homeland villagers consider their safe from hurt. The young Ox Niu, unique midnight gorilla Bao, and gray bull pirate Shou blew forward with their giant fists and engaged local bandits from off to the side of skirt road. Fancy reptiles Zhao and Fanshe affected surrounding enemies using their swift tails.

Three students Xing, Lao, and Lotus, charged with armed Chi Sao attacks and blocks from upcoming crocodile clans as the Furious Five and Dragon Warrior united. Ming the elder white tigress, and Shifu, the red panda behind their students intervened immoral bandits climbing onto village roofs. Ming circulated her straight blows as Shifu drew his staff, and swept under their feet and deflected swords and daggers. Both masters have their practical nature as spiritual elder teachers that their excellent tortoise master trained his intellectual students.

Monkey bashed his palms, confusing the enemy tricks by underestimating a game. Mantis's 'thingies" penetrated swords, capable of small, patience, and nearly impossible to glimpse tiny, such bug master who is active in the conflict. Mantis dropped his heart when glimpsing his new interest to someone. The bunny boosted her leap on Lao's back. Rapid side kicks into repeatedly springing like a bounce; Hong bounded with her blow foot and to the other.

Crane shifted his wings and bashed his combo kicks towards leaping bandits up in the air with swirl leaves soared. Tigress offered Viper to slither over feline tiger's whole body as float through a single arm and reflexed a snarl like a bullet. Po's belly gonged a croc as the panda can cope any size of the opponent. By being fluffy, and so big, Po used fast punch attacks around him. Lao caught his silvery guan dao from Kong in the air, and Peacock has learned wooden poles for Wing Chun as the same as complicated martial arts Cai Li Fo. With much similar of straight bash and movable sticks to engage and challenging enemies, Lao would only disarm weapons instead slaying bandits.

A couple of crocodiles regretted themselves that made a huge mistake to underestimate heroes. Monkey sighted some interest of Lao's guan dao familiar strikes like the wooden pole. Po was intense during focus of drawing bandits attention. Storming Ox's son draws out the metal weapons that Niu used two large horns to sweep and repel. Bao teamed with Niu as belligerent, combination lap sao, bong sao, and back knuckle combo, the gorilla, forged a unique ability of smash, shaking like the aftershock to flinch and lose balance to surrounding bandits.

Fists with the glorious battle as the panda continue entertaining, he swept bandits like leaped in a random direction like flips and rolled down the brown brick roads. Xing engaged three suspected callous bandits. White tiger dodged slice knives, and Tigress forcefully drew the crocodiles with tornado backflip, and spinning kicks as the leader of Five guarded him. The white tiger is a huge fan of Tigress, and Xing became formal alongside that he would love to team with her. Crane repelled his wings; Lotus swept her ribbon surrounding with whole local savages like the embrace and tangle with a grip, and Crane including the feminine wolf motioned through the advance position of forceful macabre bandits trying to infiltrate some homes.

Peng dismantled his brown hooded cape. He tossed ahead front of gruesome, wicked crocodile with snarling sharp teeth, and snow leopard distracted that bandit after powerful sparrow kick. So tolerant Peng became, and Po open-minded about his great friend's new shape and growth over panda's height, as around similar to Tai Lung's height of course. Po misses his good friend, and clearly, the Furious Five and Master Shifu do misses the snow leopard so much.

"I can't believe you're back!" Po encountered Peng, once the panda back elbowed the bandit from behind. "The Five, Shifu and I have missed you!"

"So do I, Po!" Peng beamed after soft intense and triple kick in mid-air. "I have a lot of stories to discuss after this is over!"

Loneliness alleyway near Shui Palace, pounding floors, walls colored in plain white as yellow, nearly gazed sunlight to bull student and marauder bandits. Shou sliced many of swords by using Baat Jam Do. These bandits might have seen some bull like Kai, or some other beasts which is a pirate lord from southeast of China sea. Ironically, some bandits may overcome malicious that their point that Kai stole every, single, master of chi.

The aftermath vision in random bandit's mind, green fires spread from whole mountains like the heart of darkness. Homes scattered bricks like snarled creatures, the skies filled with smaragdine sunlight with rocks covered with thin ice comets and ancient rituals coming from across different cultures.

"That guy is going to blow our chi away! GET BACK!" the lieutenant who was Lidong's partner tripped on the small rock while dashing back.

In reality, bandits trembled their fear, pulling their faces away was because of how plenty of crocodiles can see some hallucination of Kai after seeking the bull student countering most of the sword attacks. This illusion of bandit's point of view have their own experience of the Collector before in ten years ago and somehow might have been warned to all China about some Collector guy who collected chi to every master. Can this "hallucination" cause each bandit's problem of Kai? Even in which if they met the Collector before, then somehow all bandits do not interest in taking everyone's chi.

By fantastic speed of pounce attacks from the bug, Shou imaged a small, green Mantis that the Five's small, green life warrior devastated the entire local bandits like a mop sweeping against the dirt when blowing over their legs.

"Nice move!" the Nine's Pirate astounded Mantis before intercepting a large crocodile from behind. "I'm Shou! It is an honorable pleasure to meet you, Master Mantis!"

"You're welcome, big guy," Mantis appreciated, then he sights another bandit behind Shou as the bug leaped the yak's shoulder and fully charges. "FEAR THE BUG!"

Cracked individual home, predators punched through the mahogany door, the light from the window shines living room detailed with the brown rug, icon Chinese words of "peace," "home," and love," pig family pictures gathered like the circle of family. Monkey infiltrated some villager's house after two bandits have entered. The two rookie crocs have nowhere else to exit, except some windows as Monkey best guessed that crocodiles do not fit over the small windows to exit. Instead of escaping, the rookies made themselves lousy luck by sucker punching, and Monkey blew them with palm strikes and a long tail. Just then, the cobra slithered and entered the small window from the light as Fanshe noticed the house went taking over by rookies.

Banged walls, woods cracked like the hammer shredding walls and tearing papers as the rookie bandits struck. While Monkey focused these crocodiles on front, Fanshe salvaged one of the Five, snapping a tail onto rookie's arm after that crocodile tried to smash Monkey using-

A small, brown clay pot chattered like rocks. Baked cookies splattered on the floor with tearful glass pot. "A cookie jar?" Fanshe opened his eyes.

"Free cookies!" Monkey cheered after knocking one of the rookies with palm knife hit. "Just come join the Five side!"

"No offense to you, I'm on a diet!" the Cobra commented while slapping the gator's cheek with his tail. "I'm Fanshe! It's an honor to greet you, Master Monkey!"

"I'm grateful to meet you, kid!" says Monkey.

Main roads filled with a fierce battle. Shouted voices, wicked eyes and shredded belongings near villagers' homes. The peacock scattered the bandits and pierced their weapons while carrying guan dao. Lao got used to Wing Chun Pole stick to sweep and engage. Most of the bandits switched their sliced defenses to daggers instead. Lao did not want to slay anyone at first because killing is a dark way to end their lives. Weapons are only for what it is like to defend instead of kill. Gruesome as poisoned bandits only consider in are for the murder.

Engaged through arms, chests and feet stroke like a fired cannon. The peacock can stroke any forms' body with talons by only hurt, but how strong of the impact goes to Lao's advantage. With repelling daggers using guan dao, many combination kicks embark solemnly. An easiest blind attack, Lao's train extended, the other rookie crocodile from different locals froze like a rock, and peacock impacted the bandit's forehead with guan dao stick by resulting unconscious.

"So irrelevant, and indignant," Lao began to be sensationalistic after peacock defeated rookie.

"Focus!" Xing says from aside to Tigress as the white tiger always being inane to peacock and the Nine.

Sprinting feet, small warrior outcome the rapid vision like fallen bandits crippled like a coma. Hong just stroke local bandit's body moment with faster hits. She uses her two sais over pierced sabers, Lao supported his bunny mate as Hong immediately kicked the rookie bandit in the softness air as the sky filled with broad daylight, and Crane double kicked the bandit, like a bowling slingshot towards local marauder crocs. Hong mostly enjoyed fighting prominent opponents around her for specific reasons that she was born into defeating bandits to serve and protect.

Hong accidentally hit crocodile's belly as the bandit flipped forward, and bunny remained focused on marauder bandits near the alleyway. Lao and Shou forced many savages by compelling them into ceasing many blades that crocodiles do violent actions against the Nine and Furious Five, especially Dragon Warrior. Ming and Shifu defended the Emperor with Storming Ox on a privilege matter near Mrs. Yan's silk store. Ox's son Niu joined aside with his father to deserve to reunite a family, and Defender of the Nine honored to deem with Emperor Huangdi against raided crocs.

Bao struck much of marauder bandits surrounding him as the gorilla counters block and offensive weapons. Viper immediately floated aggressively to multiple bandits, ascending through each spine and one of the rookies mistakenly hit crocodile after feminine snake controls the body. Bao continues striking in the center of Chi Sao form by standing still with arms guarding on front. The gorilla wondered about Viper's subtlety like familiar to his close friend Fanshe. Rapid lightening pounded over Viper's tail, impacting local crocs and Bao somehow became amazed, even how gorilla quite nervous about a female snake.

Lao faced some recruited bandits in which part of young adults are conjecturing and being surprised of peacock's guan dao. Next, Shou attacked them as the rest of young adult warriors were practiced swords and crocodiles not trained against pirate member before. The bull enabled a pirate style against them, swirling and deflecting their blades as if for those went confusing at Shou's tapping feet, then their heads hammered and spun their bodies to the ground. Po spotted the peacock engaging lieutenant crocs around him, and Lao mainly used a guan dao pole by sweeping below their legs, and all around the peacock tripped over. The Dragon Warrior, however, surprisingly remembered the wicked peacock from Gongmen City, and Shen carried familiar guan dao in which is forged. Lao uses another guan dao by not making similar, but Po guessed when panda became amazed at peacock student.

"Wow! You have Lord Shen's guan dao?! That is severely cool!" Po astonished Lao.

"This blade is Heaven steel, Dragon Warrior!" commented the albino peacock.

" _Heaven steel_?! One of hundred forge blades from the stormy night sky to soar and vanish ten thousand demons?!"

"Yes!" Lao nodded.

"WHOA!"

While peacock listened to the Dragon Warrior from behind, some crocs were gathered many men and young recruiters to command the attack against peacock, panda, and yak. Next, Peng unites with Po on a right side. Before the raid stops, Fung's commander seeks all four enabling two Kung Fu forms from both Peng and Po, and two Wing Chun builds from Lao and Shou. As the second lead bandit and even plenty of dangerous crocodile are looking at all four warriors, they all could not believe in the bandits' vision of hallucination. Most gators are imagining the trio rivals Tai Lung, Lord Shen, and Kai, partnering with the Dragon Warrior.

In reality, all four warriors were confused and considered about crocodile bandits' vision. Therefore, Fung's assistant including some lieutenants backed away slowly.

"Consider your judgment, or face your consequences." Lao intimidated Fung's assistant while pointing a guan dao to crocodile's neck.

The assistant and lieutenants refused to surrender. The lead croc spun his tail and peacock ultimately leaped, Lao uses a pole below his guan dao and shunt it through bandit's chest. Four lieutenants oppose the other four warriors. Shou sliced and severed their weapons, Lao sweeps using his train, Po brawls with Peng against other bandits. As the assistant moves away, one of the Nine ambushes the marauders from behind. Zhao attacks them all with spike tail, and many of these bandits were dazed and not knowing who is attacking crocs. Some say one of their own, and some say he is not one of the local bandits.

"How do we know which one of us is the bad guy?" insisted rookie bandit.

"If that guy's doing some weird brawl, then he's our bad guy!" lead bandit replied, being reasonable that Fung's cousin saw Zhao opposing the bandits.

The vulture dove from the sky and Lao spun his guan dao pole as Crane immediately pounded a kick through wicked vulture's left lung. Shou has been drawn out by some crocodiles by summoning strong ropes tangling yak's horns. Lao throws his feather blades to strong lines that unable to hold on Shou's horns, and Viper slithered through shook path road that filled with croc clans, and female snake immediately hammered with rapid lightening speed with her vicious tail.

Po uppercutted croc's jaw, and he forced the bandit in off course; Peng sparrow kick after, and that bandit lands on multiple raid team. Viper sighted peacock student with yak, they both faced and sincerely became cautious of more bandits on approach, especially Boars that the other clan fell behind and not reached Prosper Valley in time. Viper is curious and knowing how Lao looks familiar to Lord Shen.

"Are you very familiar to some peacock guy?" Viper asked peacock student while tailing some recruited bandit on front.

"Nope, I'm not relative to him, Master Viper," Lao replied.

Next, a fierce croc assaulted the peacock with a sharp sword as Lao deflected with his guan dao. Cracked blades and sharp daggers swung through such beauty winds of Prosper. The lieutenant engages the peacock fiercely, and Lao manage to lose his guan dao grip, and rapid kick towards the croc's left lung. Shou ultimately defeats plenty of croc gangs all around him as some are going over the yak's head, and few go for the butterfly sword. Po seeks the peacock in trouble while Lao tried to slit through multiple blades by using his guan dao.

While Po immediately reaches there to support, the crocodiles forced the attack on panda and even the peacock near some massive, wooden water tower. With cross swords began to sweep the woods with damages everywhere along villagers' properties, within each slit of the tower's legs, Po reminded some Warship sight that looks similar. Lao pushed through the enemy lines, even forced their weapons to let the enemies surrender. But then, as the water tower collides like a shattered quake, Po noticed some vision that Lord Shen faced that peace took the wicked peacock a new home with collapsed cannon. As the panda seeks Lao after the peacock gazed the upcoming collapse water tower, Po caught him and vacated.

With a splash of waves impacted like a thudded bang of ice, Po carried Lao and leaped away from full of water rushed through some roads and properties. The panda, however, he saved the peacock from the collapsed water tower. At some point, panda wanted to save Lord Shen to change that peacock's course, but then, Po wanted to finish what he can do to protect a peacock from water tower collapse in which looks similar to a fire-breathing cannon. Po checked on Lao after dropped him in a middle of the road with the Nine.

"Are you okay?" Po asked peacock with his forehead went rising.

Peacock nods, however, his thoughts considered that pandas do save people from circumstances. Lao's ocean glared to bandit behind Po, and panda mopped his feet to gator's leg as peacock rise. Next, Ming and Shifu countered some fierce bandits. Near Mrs. Yan's silk store, Storming Ox and Niu defends Huangdi; gator bandits predicted some swords that both Ox warriors penetrated their weapons with some forms of kung fu dragon. Crane soared his wings, and swifts his kick onto vulture's neck.

Ming and Shifu both pounded their strong kick into the air as both masters impacted vulture bandit's chest, and landed multiple groups of raiding gators up ahead of short main roads. Astonishing gaze blue snow from Niu's eyes after defeated some gator as the Defender combined rapid straight punches.

"Son! Watch out!" Storming Ox warned Niu. The gator nearly slashed Niu's left horn, and Ox's son hit the bandit with one of Chi Sao blocks to disable the attack, and countered with knife palm strike toward the croc's throat to finish him off.

Peng, Po, Shou, and Lao detained the line of raided crocodiles forcing through them. Crane above the sky targeted a vulture, then smartly spun his kick, and wicked vulture descends through lieutenant with the unconscious mind. Impacted like a meteor strike, the lieutenant quickly rises, and Po engages him with a full force of Kung Fu combinations. Uppercut, snatched a tail and whip through grounds back and forth, then the gator leader becomes absolute as nearly fainting. Po decides to release croc bandit's tail, and the lieutenant round punched the Dragon Warrior as Po easily caught a grip.

The bandit rushed his arm harder without release, and Po now formed limited movement with a rise of a pinky finger and both pointer and thumb fingers grasped the croc's finger softly. The bandit's eyes brightened like a sunset and trembled his body.

"Oh no!" Lidong gasped with rumble to his reptile body. Fung's commander knew what Po would do to crocodile if the valley will soon tear down by an army of bandits. "The Wuxi Finger Hold?!"

"Are you going to calm your army down, sir?" the Dragon Warrior hypothetically insisted the commander as gripping with thumb and index finger to croc's nail.

Weapons still draw near every bandit attached to the Nine's, and most Lao's guan dao pointed one of the lieutenant's blade near bandit's neck. All froze like their spin went paused, and the Nine including Furious Five awaits any bandit's movement. One of the bandits touched Xing's arm as the white tiger uses fook sao on a center of crocodile's front. Xing shakes his head softly; the bandit knew the crocodile could not be smart to be better than white tiger instead. Tigress behind Xing, the Five's leader stays on guard with her tiger style of Kung Fu.

Most of the Five would know the bandits were ever quit fighting on these days, and not entirely sure how Fung started caused some trouble near Valley of Peace, and as also his lieutenant who chased two of the Nine and Furious Five's friend Peng. The panda nearly triggers his pinky pointer while Fung's assistant, therefore, realized how Dragon Warrior could disappear anyone like Tai Lung in case if bandits do not surrender. The croc bandit leader decides.

"Stand down!" Lidong shouted to his bandits, then immediately faced the panda on front. "We surrender."

Multiple discussions of any bandits agree and disagree with each one of them. Despite numerous damaging properties and nearly assaulted few villagers according to the notice from four of the Nine: Shou, Lao, Bao, and Xing. And two Furious Five: Tigress, and Crane. All six reported entirely to their masters Ming and Shifu. Huangdi's guards are chaining with 8 point acupressure cuffs to the rest of lieutenants, and many recruiters were ordered to clean every, single, property damage to all houses.

"Lao," Shou called beside the peacock. The way a yak seeks his brother as forceful and highly guarded like the protector of Prosper Valley. The peacock listened and calmed his feather with the pole. "You can stand down your guan dao now."

Lao nodded to his pirate brother when pointing down his guan dao to surrender peacock's favorite weapon of choice. Some of Huangdi's guards have around fifty acupuncture cuffs to belt over every, gator's wrists.

"We finished this fight," the lieutenant uttered to Emperor Huangdi with such immediate apologize that every gator including him noticed, and should not have started the fight. "We will clean this property damage, and turn ourselves in for our commitment to a crime. My men and I have noticed _that_ serious consequences."

As the lieutenant chained his wrists by Huangdi's best guard, the croc visuals the all four warriors standing beside the entrance of Shui Palace. Po, Peng, Shou, and Lao considered about crocodile bandits bring increased many recruiter gang members. The rest of the Nine except two infiltrated the fighting square along the Furious Five with Shifu and Ming, so the Dragon Warrior volunteered his friend Peng, and two students Shou and Lao to defend Huangdi on his side to prevent ambush attack.

"There was a dream I saw," the lieutenant embarked his words while gazing three warriors, not Po. "I keep seeing some snow leopard guy who bailed Chorh-Gom Prison to claim some scroll. The other from Gongmen, noble peacock lord who wanted China with the unstoppable weapon he used. And then a big yak who came down from the sky with a horrific flash of green fire and smoke, he wanted and stole everyone's Chi to commence his conquer to rule the world. Not just China. If those three of the most dangerous and mightiest warriors here by now, then China would have shaken everywhere."

Most of masters and students listened the lieutenant's converse of hallucination. Why would that croc ever say that three fierce rivals will come? He might have faced a violent nightmare before, and none of these people including the Nine, Masters of Jade Palace, and also Emperor Huangdi would believe to be fear of "mightiest warriors."

 _Mightiest warriors?_ Po and Lao thought with sort of confusion.

"You must have seen a nightmare before, but that was just only a dream," Lao clarified when sauntering close to croc lieutenant. "Tai Lung was banished by Dragon Warrior that the panda used Wuxi Finger Hold to him. Lord Shen from Gongmen crushed and sunk down to the bottom of Gongmen Harbor and Kai obliterated in the light at the Spirit Realm. Those 'mightiest warriors' you are thinking of those adversaries, nothing is going to happen that all three will not return."

"I hope you are right, peacock," Lidong cautioned while Huangdi's guard grasped the huge croc's arm to move forward. Both stopped for a moment, and lieutenant needed to inform a question to peacock. "Before I go, are you-?"

"No, _we_ are not familiar," Lao shook his head. "There's no such thing as Shen, and I are not common to ourselves. I, however, never met him, but heard of a peacock lord. I suggest you must save your thoughts."

"Then I am sorry." the lieutenant apologized before dispersing with arrested gangs with guards.

How come any bandits and especially Fung who caught his attention towards a same, peacock recognition in which they all asked and said to themselves is that look familiar to Lord Shen, to their point of another peacock? Lao kept asking himself onto his mind mostly, in which he does not like how any bandits can call him "That peacock looks like Lord Shen." And by a question in which any villagers, masters, and bandits they asked themselves, "Could this peacock look like Lord Shen can be the last form? Does Lao the last of peacock for some extinction?"

Perhaps the answers within, are much complicated to search some answers about peacocks and just maybe if not only been extinct but somewhere hidden. A moment while Lao continued to gaze most of the gator bandits do clean many property damages for their punishment and surrender; the peacock quite wanted to serene his mind of long, hard day he felt so tolerant to eliminate anger issues.

"Are you okay, brother?" Xing stood beside the peacock student. He gave a stern look toward hundred bandits lining with a link of metal chains and acupressure cuffs in the road.

Both never fitted to contemplate those "familiar" words from the bandits as this peacock looked identical to Lord Shen. Lao lifted his crests and placed his feather blades in his long sleeve. "I am alright, brother," replied Lao.

Two hours of delay. Quiet room, lovely snow mountains around shoji walls covered with paper. The peacock's eyes covered in serene, peaceful thoughts Lao imaged a soft, dribbled water near a river. He convinced that Ming told Lao to "be like water" instead of facing anger issues. Speaking of serene, the peacock sat in his bedroom while making inner peace. No other signs of disturbance "memory" in which if that would have happened today, then Lao should have got a severe day to him. The Nine conversed about Lao and Xing's long day of unexpected bandits that attacked Valley of Peace.

Afternoon skies filled with orange fruit, audiences murmured a full experience of Wing Chun's philosophy. Ming already spoke to her grandson earlier while delaying hours. Shifu listened to the conversation about the Valley of Peace's attack when Xing clarified to his grandmother truthfully. The Furious Five and even the Dragon Warrior have noticed the problem of bandits. On this long day and even nearly got the worst day that caused Xing and Lao's life been humiliated, no one did create a bold influence to let any behind of all unexpected timing of Xing and Lao's free day to spend lunch at noodle restaurant with bandits approach in Valley of Peace. Even both warriors not noticed that Emperor Huangdi including Masters of Jade Palace arrived in Prosper Valley.

Emperor Huangdi apologized that most of his messengers continued to spread few papers of upcoming Tournament to send, and none of the goose messengers arrived in time most of all. Huangdi has a new plan of the message to enable any class's attention, by notifying a goose messenger to send a letter to the next palace where Huangdi will travel, and any type will expect the Emperor's arrival instead of unexpected time.

The masters of Jade Palace will thank the two students Xing and Lao later after Wing Chun's demonstration will end. Shifu, Furious Five and Po returned their seat with Peng and Storming Ox. Ming sauntered the Nine's barrack. The elder tigress checked to his adoptive son on Lao's bedroom. The peacock expects his master's presence nearby, and Ming notifies Lao to begin blindfold and guan dao indication.

"Lao," the elder voice reminded Lao's attention. "You are ready, my dear."

The peacock strolls out of the palace as Lao recalled his essential demonstration role of a blindfold and his favorite guan dao sword. The masters of Jade Palace colored the peacock student strolling on the fighting square with white tiger filled with afternoon orange fruit sunlight. Xing supports Lao by covering peacock's eyes with white tiger's black sash to tighten. Blindfold is an expert level closer to black sash rank. Using blindfold expertise is not just listening, but must feel the presence of enemies approach within close for Chi Sao combat, and far to hear sounds.

The level of the blindfold is physical and mental. Once like if any warriors are blind to see and they must prove themselves a worthy, they must listen everywhere to accomplish a new rank of the black sash. The brain and ears guide, the eyes not. The masters of Jade Palace and Emperor Huangdi are very surprising that peacock student will prove himself worthy of pre-level of black sash rank. Ming lectured the audiences when elder white tigress conversed Emperor Huangdi respectively.

"My Emperor," says Ming to present her favorite student. "I like to introduce to my second student who is worthy, well-mannered peacock. Lao, Clever of the Nine."

* * *

 **Lao, Clever of the Nine / Blindfold, Guan Dao**

The peacock bows to every master including Emperor before he contacted Xing's arms while embarking Chi Sao. Flowing arms form like a circle, the blackness image Lao embracing contact fur arms of Chi Sao from his feathers. As the peacock mainly aware of veracity, Lao can enable all forms of Wing Chun with attack and defense strategy. Snap paws, sweep wings like silk breeze, a soft strike from claws and repel from white feathers with bong sao and tan sao combo. The peacock shall only use kicks as the only attack. The wings may not able for preferring pounce with attack goes for defense, and defend comes to attack position in such same way of Chi Sao blocks.

Without knowing of Xing's aware, Lao's train sweeps the floor into clockwise and white tiger rises quickly in a matter of peacock's newest advantage of close range combat. The black and white form, gazing green eyes of imaging two students combating together in fighting square that filled with starlight crepuscular. Po could not believe that there is another peacock in China that panda thought about Lord Shen as the last peacock on China. Was Lord Shen the only last after his loving parents?

" _You gotta let go of that stuff from the past because it just doesn't matter,"_ Po recalled a peacock lord on creaked and cracked, Warship with tangled ropes strangled metal-made breathing dragon. _"The only thing that matters is what you choose to be now."_

" _You're right…"_ Po listened to Shen's agreed words from his memory of last time with the fate of peacock lord. _"Then I choose… **THIS**!"_

Echoed voices spread across Po's vision. Gloss and pierce blade of guan dao. Carried by white feathers pure into a heaven-like angel, clinging knifes and slice wooden dummies surrounding Lao. The clinging noises Po expects peacock student outnumbered at a fighting square with dummy bandits. The panda could not notice why this recall impacted Po's such green eyes poured into the snow.

* * *

 _Lord Shen swings his three feather blades to Po. So much savage of grim looking terror of blazing red eyes of a gruesome peacock who his missions went critical and ruined by everything what panda destroyed a plan of claiming China. Po dodges all aggressive, sharp feathers, Shen gives out all of the hatred he abhors pandas like a monster, filthy demon on the peacock. The albino screams, spinning his talon and spirals his body twice with a blow of his feather blade onto Po's nose fur soared like droplets of the feather._

 _Po glimpsed Shen hurling sharpness feather blades that screech like a butterfly. The panda takes action, stomping a broken wood and the feather almost pierce his head as Po glared on Shen's throwing knives. Drawing silver guan dao, Lord Shen's gripping feathers engage Po as the panda sweeps away from the loathsome silver cry sharpness blade. Tangled ropes snap from guan dao, Shen would not mind of ropes holding something peacock may not notice while guan dao blade pitched its scream with a swinging everywhere over cracked Warship._

 _Continuous snapping rope, crying blade slits the air. Po wanted to stop Shen's atrocity that the panda sees him as the troubling light onto peacock. Leaping claws, column wood shattered like quake; cringing and squeaking mahogany. Then lastly screeching blade has enough of sweeping the air and Po finally, his green eyes targeted a full, heavy metal object with smoldering smoke above its mouth of breathing dragon collapses. Shen's aware turns to fallen cannon with all horror mahogany shout everywhere._

 _The peacock felt peace as if his misery life went ascending. He hesitates as if the sound of collapsing cannon absorbed Shen's parents' voices that entered his final second of eternity._

 _Peace ended the peacock's suffering._

* * *

Soft breath. Shaking furs, and highlighted green eyes closed. Po knew he had foreseen the other peacock that the panda had to let go of his recalled memory. Furious Five and Shifu confused the look of panda closing his eyes and soft trembling arms. They might have known the panda fought Shen back in Gongmen City, and Po could have done stopping the abomination of the albino to build justice. That was not the first time of Po's vision started to impact him when the Five including Dragon Warrior sauntered back home to Valley of Peace after the battle was over on Gongmen City.

Uttering voices from Po's surroundings piled in.

"I thought Shen was dead," Viper thought about Shen when she could look Lao's powerful guan dao sweep attacks. "Could this be the same of him and changed feathers?"

"No. That's just another peacock," Monkey says while investigating Lao's movement with a gaze. "But this guy's very good in combat back there."

"So far, that peacock's young and unique," Crane detailed as he pointed the peacock. "He just looks very similar as, you know. Very complex words that we will not understand, and we can manage some of his angered issues. I believe I am absorbing peacock student."

"Yeah me too," Viper agrees. "I will love to control Lao's temper. What do you think, Po? Po?"

Po shakes his head softly after a long, daydreaming thought of his recall with encountered against Lord Shen. Panda sighed before being called.

"You okay there, buddy?" asks Monkey while patting to Po's big shoulder.

"Yeah. I was daydreaming. And yes! I'm interesting to him."

* * *

 **Xing, Leader of the Nine / Chi Sao, Blindfold and Veracity**

The white fur with black stripes, ocean eyes. Long sleeved blue silk tunic with black vein leaves and black trousers. Wing Chun stance, Chi Sao form with circle flow over the arms of brother and sister. Lotus volunteered first to prove herself with all ten blocks to Xing's level of his sister's rank. Sweep air form soft punches, and mostly kicks. Guided from their paws of land hit marks over arms and Xing's strong hit. Rapid straight jabs after the wolf's fall and defeated by Leader of the Nine.

Zhao's second volunteer as the ferocious trembled softly with the reaction of expecting forceful resist bonds. Reckless moves, shifting winds and smacking predator tail with excellent, soft power front kick from the white tiger. With returning to Chi Sao fighting, Zhao always knew he could not underestimate his favorite partner, and Xing noticed a problematic solution to crocodile's lack of reaction with wake up call. The most natural moment, Xing offered Zhao a chance to make much more relaxed.

The bull's third and final volunteer, the awareness of surroundings and no eyesight to Xing's Blindfold and Veracity. Size does matter, as the white tiger and big beast embraced their arms through Chi Sao circle. Xing, therefore, has been used for awareness. No mind. Shou can do the counter attacks and blocks from Xing's highest level of Wing Chun. First, according to yak's lowest rank, Shou will able to learn what he must represent of awareness instead of seeking trouble in the future one day to earn black sash.

* * *

 **Rumble**

The best hobby of free fighting martial arts according to the Nine's preference including Ming as the creator. Heavyweight students Shou, Niu, and Zhao, are combating their preference sword class as they learned from Shou's pirate style, and Ming's butterfly cut. Both Bao and Fanshe, their bond of their brothers as close friendships, are pulsing many of each tail strikes and gorilla's big movable arms to persuade by how Bao's punches including a snarling attack will eliminate. The first joke of surrender, gorilla bowed rapidly and danced his tapping palms across the Square; crowds chuckled and beamed their eyes.

Both feminine warriors, Lotus and Hong. Running paws and swinging ribbon; Hong evaded the swirled fabric, and Lotus continues her approach as the Dragon Warrior noticed something familiar to Mei Mei's nunchuck and ribbon stick. Both Xing and Lao, the white tiger always become enthusiastic in the light, peacock always focus, gentle, and coming out of the shadow. With smoke summon from Lao, Xing stormed his straightforward movement. White tiger knew his brother's stealth attack, and Xing can disintegrate Lao's move. As the silence with echoes of sword slangs through the vibration sky, Lao swept his train toward Xing's legs.

White tiger evades his brother's guan dao sever, and Xing nearly managed his close-range Chi Sao combinations as Lao swung his blade with his feathers. Lotus almost gripped Hong with ribbons. The wolf got used of most sticks except nunchuck as she does not wield one of those famous weapons of China before. Po has an idea of Lotus to support before the Nine finish combinations and elimination match with Master Ming. Bunny's advantage defeats her sister with two, lance sai sticks near Lotus's chest.

The continuous hobby of Rumble entertains the Masters of Jade Palace, politics, and even Emperor Huangdi.

* * *

 _II. Dramatic Conference_

Gleamed mountains flash in yellow-orange. Driven a light over the Prosper Valley as the sunset sets a drop peacefully. The demonstration is over. However, the Nine passed Rumble activity before Combinations test and Elimination spar with Master Ming. By such substantial performance of the Nine's event of Wing Chun, they immediately shown Furious Five, Dragon Warrior, Shifu and so does all villagers and guards including Emperor. Most everyone was inviting a dinner by Master Ming for rice as known as better cooker around Prosper Valley.

Ming cooked some white rice with melted butter earlier while many visitors and villagers including politicians will leave Shui Palace as the Five, Dragon Warrior and Shifu communed the Nine with Peng over the fighting square. Ming was converse by Huangdi beside the elder tigress as the Emperor gladly interested Wing Chun.

"I am fascinated with your students, Master Ming," Huangdi interested with amusement. "There's one of your Nine students I am interested. The peacock."

"Lao seems a great kid," Ming says, gazed at first towards his adoptive son. "He is like my son, just as the peacock's peahen mother offered me to stay close to Lao with my grandson."

"Is there a history of Lao's presence?" asks Huangdi, his sun eyes beamed with a respective grin.

"I would love to clarify about my peacock student, my Emperor," she replied. "Lao's lifetime is complicated, and too personal here in Shui Palace. A letter will let you know about my second student if you are willing to accept that, my Emperor."

"Yes." Huangdi understands some very, complex personal to Ming's highly recommend to write letters instead communing. What was Ming talking about now? "I understand."

Just then, the Masters of Jade Palace sauntered on the front of the fighting square as they all were amazed of the Nine students, and seems the Five including Po may have looked some fair, problematic to the Nine's weakness. At first, Shifu gazed them for a short time, then acclaims three warriors white tiger, peacock and snow leopard for salvaging Valley of Peace from trouble.

"I am grateful for you two students of the Nine," Shifu applauded with a single, clap. "We thank you both including Peng beside the entrance door to salvage Valley of Peace. Without all three of you, Fung and his lieutenants would have caused chaos in the village."

"Thank you, Master," Xing and Lao nodded.

"It was worth you two came along," Peng beamed Lao and Xing next to Shifu. "You two guys are the greatest. But I have to say, I've never seen any of those famous martial arts like that in my entire life. To me, I am honored and would love to practice Wing Chun with you both, and the Nine. But I also have some Kung Fu club businesses to take care of."

"The Five, Dragon Warrior and I will adore your kindness to help you all Nine to resist your true meaning of being a great student warrior." Shifu uttered with diplomatic support. "Xing, my student Tigress desires for you to come to Jade Palace, and soon able to commune with her to train tiger style of Kung Fu. Lotus, the great ribbon dancer. The Dragon Warrior will train you nunchucks with Pandiva founder. Hong, small and kindness. Mantis shall honor to train speed and rapid acupunctures. Fanshe and Bao, greatness reptile cobra and heave gorilla, known as "Heave Slither Brothers," Viper interests you both need to seek subtlety and strong attacks.

"Zhao, Niu, and Shou, the Heavyweight students. One of Huangdi's supporter interests to invite you three will like to head Kung Fu Council from Gongmen City. Storming Ox's partner and a loyal friend Croc, and Boar will honor to dual many sword attacks. Master Ox had a vision earlier that you Zhao, Niu, and Shou, are similar to other three masters Thundering Rhino, Croc and Storming Ox.

"And finally… Lao, you are an intelligent student of the Nine. Crane interests guiding your slight troubled balance, and gliding distance. Monkey interests your style of Guandao attacks and a large pole. The Dragon Warrior strongly desires your throwing feather knives, dart ropes, and meditation you are concerned about some troubled memory. They will support you to balance, enable wood pole attack and defense, and let your mind flow like water. And addition to Dragon Warrior's word, the panda will likely offer you a chance to try to eat his noodles as you and your brother Xing have eaten his father's noodles back in Valley of Peace."

"We both appreciate our newest appetite, Master Shifu," Lao admires. "Our free time will offer all Nine of us to assume arrival of Jade Palace, and then we will guzzle Dragon Warrior noodles."

"Great!" Po stormed his dimple. "And all of you guys will be amazed to see Hall of Heroes, thousands of scrolls, the Training Hall, the best room for Student Barrack, and everything! You all gonna love that place!"

Masters of Jade Palace shake the Nine's hands respectfully as soon as the dusk went a dying orange and smaragdine over edges of the horizon. Peng joined along with Masters of Jade Palace riding on a giant vessel at the stream-side. The Nine, however, goes for dinner and even must rest for a break day tomorrow, and they all decide to visit Jade Palace for tomorrow with Ming. Peng was concerned more about his new friends Xing who looks familiar to Tigress, and even Lao he never mentioned about Lord Shen back then. Instead, Peng was proud to have new friends including the Nine.

"I'm happy you came here with us, Peng." Po beams as patting to Peng's shoulder and sat on a chair with Furious Five and Shifu. "We also have a lot of stories to tell you that how we confronted Lord Shen at Gongmen City and encountered Kai at Secret Panda village!"

"I've heard news about it," Peng concerned. "I'm surprised to my new friend over there at Shui Palace. Lao seems a cool guy to him, and also learned about some peacock nobles. Are there any peafowls still exists? It's hard to say."

"I read your message yesterday. That is so awesome you have your kids, Peng." Po smiled.

"Kids?!" the bug leaps on Peng's leg. "Whoa there! Are you the father now? That is amazing, Peng!"

"Sounds like great news there, kid." Crane agreed. "Are your kids like sons, daughters?"

"Two of my great sons," Peng replied. "So innocent and adorable."

"What are their names?" Monkey asks, curious.

"My youngest son is Diyu." Peng named one of his sons. "My other son I adored his awesomeness name I gave him at birth."

"What's your other son's name?" Viper inquired.

The Five, Dragon Warrior and Shifu wanted to notice who is Peng's older son. Peng thought more of his son as he apparently named one of the warriors around him. He turned to panda.

"Po." Peng named his son while looking to Po's brightening eyes. The Five were surprised like sunlight, and Po looked softly enthusiastic while listened to Peng's unusual name. "I named him after you. My wife Lian and I wanted to have our son's name for you because we've realized what you are a great friend to me and so the Furious Five, and the club members interest about you. I named my son to let Po able to follow his uncle's footsteps, Lian and I will guide him a better course to become his great parents by letting my son see us as we are not very evasive, but formal and impressional. That is why I named him, in a futuristic thought that my son desires to meet you all one day. Po loves Kung Fu, just like you. And I wanted to say that my son is such a great kid, and honors to see his godfather."

"His godfather?" Po pondered. "Who is your son's godfather?" Peng chuckles with a purr.

"You are," Peng pointed panda when Crane's mouth wide open with a shock. Most of the Five polished their eyes, and Tigress slightly smirked. "Lian and I hardly chose one of you to be my son's godfather for days after my firstborn son. We thought someone who is perfect to let my son will see his uncle in the future."

"That is sooo nice," Viper's cheek gleamed into a rose with her tongue sounded like rings. "And his godmother?"

"Good question," Peng pointed the snake, then embarked himself to clarify. "Lian and I were having thought to ourselves that who will be my son's godmother, and we hardly tried to choose which one. But, my son Po once said for a very first word after he saw some Furious Five poster."

"What did Po say?" asked Panda.

"You all gonna like that name he spoke after we secretly revealed his godmother. Tigress." Peng answered with one of the Five's name.

The Five, Shifu, and Panda gazed Tigress with beaming eyes wider than Crane's shock. _Me?!_ Tigress trembled like ice crush that she looks over everyone's eyes back and forth.

"I realized you are going to say no, Tigress," Peng realized. "But clearly, my son Po does never mention which one of his aunts will become his godmother. The reason I choose both of you as the godparents of my son is that in our distant future if Lian and I will soon do not survive like getting killed soon, then I strongly desire for you and Tigress to look after my son. Even when someday we will not be around if anything gets worse."

Po and Tigress gazed recently. But Shifu prefers for his two favorite students in which both panda and feline tiger to enable the next challenge of care. By then, Shifu nodded to both Tigress and Po. Godparents are very useful in case whatever happens to any child's parents were died, or officially killed, then guardians of the child are responsible for looking after parents' child for a favor, in which that is the case for a vast, oath.

"We will look after your son including Diyu," Tigress encouraged Peng, and so the Dragon Warrior remained in kind to support as well. "We will offer you a favor, like a promise."

* * *

 **How do you concern this chapter?! The brawl against a small army of crocodile gangs? Latest entertainment? And Peng's two sons Po and Diyu?!**


	12. Expectations (E03)

**Expect changes to this angst chapter of Lord Shen you all fans love most! More writing, awesomeness details!**

 **GZ**

 **1/23/2018**

* * *

 **Episode Three: The Top Three ( 12 - 16 )**

* * *

 _Chapter XII_

 _Expectations_

 **One Month Later**

 **Year: 1210, Early Summer**

The dark emerged severely from the shrouds. Lava veins poured like a river. Loathsomeness grimly dark rocks with ashes. The army escalates; The Prince expects. Huoju thinks of warriors and bandits at beyond stones below corridor pillars. The Prince dislikes few of bandits who are not worthy of being a darker side by how to kill and show the light no mercy. The wicked peacock stands aside to his 'master.' Lord Shen considered wolves throughout this thoughts, and he could not invite them because of lack obeyance according to peacock's fact about them. Lord Shen does not care about them anymore, and he only honors who shall listen to advise instead stupidity.

Squeaking army swarms from the shadows. Huoju has sent another one of his best warriors to commune an interest of conquering China with Emperor Khan's son. Therefore, in any best warriors of Huoju, can clarify to any leader clans about the meaning of Khan's legacy and unpredictable and including Huoju to retaliate every living survivors of Qing Temple. Most of the shadows has spawned a squeaking sound that soars over the vast air. The bats have just invited.

The bats swarm around the mountain like a hurricane. Their wings spread with many squeak voices seeking down below escalating army doing a combat training. Their leader pictured a prince including a peacock who does either recognizes or does not notice him before. Two protectors follow their leader's soaring trail and all three lands on front. The three bats wore a red vest clothing.

"Zei, Bian Fu, and Mafan," Huoju listens all three bats while bowing and introduces themselves. "At your service, your Highness."

"I accept your greetings, you three. I am Prince Huoju, son of Emperor Khan." The wicked Ox greets, then points his best warriors beside to introduce. "And these are my associates Phantom Bear from the Evil Realm, and here I shall introduce to my favorite supporter of my army who every one of China recognized who the peacock lord is, this is Lord Shen, son of Feng."

"Lord Shen," Zei widen his glossy brown eyes and so to his two bat brothers, "we have heard about your death in Gongmen, sir. That's a shame when that panda defeated you. We are a huge fan of you and interest of those cannons of yours."

"Thank you, Zei," Shen smirked, then appreciated. "Never had a person who is an enthusiast of me."

"Aye," Zei intensively simpers to peacock. "My brothers and I will honor to forge your cannons, my Lord. We know metals, and we built weapons by our claws. Thousands of my clan mates are willing to preserve training some barrack camps near. My brother here Mafan will like to know where you shoot test cannons at."

"At the vast lava lake." Shen directed to the other side of large rocks. "Near massive columns where those cannons of mine will practice my creation of fireworks."

"Thank you, my Lord," Zei escorted two Mafan, and Bian Fu soared to the shooting cannons location as the bat alpha remains still before communing to both Shen and Huoju. "Some of my bats' clan including me are a huge fan of you, my Lord. And we sincerely will honor to accomplish your own goal. I will be in debt, and you have my word to command."

 **"Zei, Phantom,"** Huoju calls the bat and gloomy bear while a Prince rose from the bones of the throne. **"You are joining on my side."**

Shen saunters after rising from another throne with skulls. Huoju and Shen walked together inside the swollen Hollow inside the void hole. **"And Shen, you are in the hold of this platform on my Hollow."** Huoju orders the wicked peacock. **"The messenger will soon arrive and inform you about three classes that will attend Tournament."**

"Yes, master," Shen vows. "Where will you go?"

 **To the Spirit Realm.** Huoju responds after both Shen including Prince concluded their saunter after entering the swollen void. **Will pay my respects to those who were left, and been banished by corrupted heroes. When someone summons, remind them of my last whereabouts, and will return within an hour or so. Depending on defeating against every spirit warriors to seek their face of the challenge who would dare, and if losses, will unite by my side, or death shall pay their price.**

"Good luck to you, master," Shen says before Huoju, Phantom Bear, and Zei were swirled their form into shreds of the void with sphere scorch that enlightens like a kindle. Creak with shatter gale struck like a sudden cannon's trigger. The void scorch vanishes with leftover with soaring ashes like snow.

Lord Shen sauntered everywhere on Huoju's Hollow for over minutes. Without anyone's attention goes awkward, and Shen, however, wanted to converse someone like any best warriors including Phantom Bear. Checked over halls near Hollow, massive columns through the gigantic corridor as the walls forged in dark matter of flames, and even Statues of Essentials where lords and Emperors were followed by Huoju's bloodline. For as long as the wicked peacock essentially strolled down through every Hollow rooms and corridor to self-check.

Soft female voice absorbed over Shen's thoughts. He ignored it in which is that part of crucial to him, and been alive for the second time after ten years of his death from Gongmen City. Shen walked out of the darkness of the Hollow. He needed to grab some air out of proportion to continue to ignore some soft, female voice that irritates him most of the time. By the time Shen lastly heard another echo voice after gazing the ocean of lake lavas, and even dark buildings with full of armies, the peacock froze like ice.

A mother voice grows. Something, where Shen endured his excruciating soul as the family tone kept entering his head. Some voice always called the peacock Shen, meaning _divinity,_ and _thoughtful_ for highly reasonable birth. What he gazed into some trance? The recall, blends in with dark shifted into the light.

* * *

 **Sixty Years Earlier (1150)**

Moonlight gazes a city of Gongmen, a very insightful and pleasant place where peafowls ruled this land to protect and serve. The peahen with pink and bluish silk gown robe, Lady Muqin meaning "mother," and her peacock husband with blue and orange silk robe, Lord Feng, have their newest peafowl chicks been born on Gongmen City hospital. Lady Muqin hatched once more than six eggs, but none of the chick forms did not make it into a firstborn as the pig doctor clarified his explanation of sickness. Therefore, all five eggs were cracked, and most of the peafowl chicks died too early. Lord Feng and Lady Muqin embraced their feathers of cloudiness tears from their gracious eyes.

But there's only one egg left. A successful crack, one chick, the albino. An all plain white feathers, red with black shortest train, and the color of life originally. Lady Muqin ended her wounded pouring tears as of her newest son who is the only one peafowl chick, survived death. The baby mumbles with a cry. A courage form called his mother "Mama" for the first time. A deep thought that young chick discovered his old lady who she brought her only son to life. Lord Feng had found a specific name in which he considered his son a perfect choice of a next peacock lord who will and serve Gongmen City by clever, mental, consciousness, embodies, and spiritual. Lord Feng named his son "Shen" for deep thought.

Three peahens and two peacocks would have survived their birth. This painful loss was very hard for peafowl nobles that they lost their other chicks. If any before last living son survived, then Shen would have siblings, _a lot_ of siblings. Lady Muqin teaches baby Shen to saunter. Lord Feng offered a son the silver silk robe. Shen adores wearing one of a silk kind that his parents love to wear fashionable silk garments in the province of Gongmen City.

The nobles confronted a goat who interests of babysitting as Lord Feng would not mind of his wife Lady Muqin to go alone and must look after Tower of Sacred Flame, formerly became famous building as the city adored the art of flames and fully detailed crests with lines all around. Shen imaged his new Nana in which calls herself the Soothsayer, a fortune telling goat to foresee anyone's future and including fate. Shen rode behind his father's long neck and his back to enjoy the snow all over the city. Young chick only minds of his father guided to some lords who are typically groups of politics in different places of China.

* * *

 **Shen's Eighth Year (1158)**

Within next years of Shen's youngest days, he met a gray wolf cub with poor and tearful clothing, and red eyes poured like waterfalls. Lord Feng has heard some news he has once been told from three young legendary masters Thundering Rhino, Storming Ox, and Croc, about Wolves Village where a place was considered been attacked by Boar bandits. Lady Muqin and Soothsayer enjoyed the two younglings play each other for the first time along with a cub's mother.

A howling cry from wolf cub name Zhong, he went through a saunter path in each road of Gongmen City as the wolf cub lost someone he loved close who went captured by Boar bandit. Young Shen seeks a heartbroken wolf cub, infiltrated in Sacred Flame entrance door, and tears come out from the raining eyes that Shen felt very sorry for Zhong's mother. Lord Feng and Lady Muqin needed to help anyone who shall look after the wolf cub. But no one supports the cub.

"Daddy," young Shen implores Lord Feng while hugging Zhong, "can I keep my best friend? Please?"

Lord Feng seeks his wife including Soothsayer. They both gestured their nod to peacock lord to let Shen be in together with Zhong for awhile. Lord Feng has not given any news about cub's father who left behind in Wolves Village. Often by chance, Lord Feng had to do what must be done to adopt Zhong.

"Of course, son," Lord Feng accomplished the answer that Lady Muqin and Soothsayer wanted to adopt Zhong. With no care from mother and father, the cub would have died in a few days later. "He's got home now, and he doesn't have anybody to take care of him."

In a few months later, things changed often. Zhong got used to staying with peafowl nobles as adoptive parents. Broad daylight glossed children on the side of playground-like heaven. Shen and Zhong usually play along with other young mammals like goats, gooses, pigs, antelopes, and impalas to look after by Soothsayer as Nana. Zhong and Shen were expecting to see Lord Feng arrive above Sacred Flame Tower over peacock's throne. Sprinting claws and paws, giggling chick and cub, paint of gloss with complicated design art everywhere on Lord Feng's throne room. For over patience by hours and hours, feathers covered in Shen's face after waited for long time to see his father's arrival.

Another joyous prosperity to children's giggling and such activities from pleasant outside. Zhong and Shen went back to the playground as they both expected Lady Muqin and Soothsayer outside. The peahen may have arrived shortly while Shen's patience. Zhong goes out to play other kids for running and be making friends with them. Shen, however, wanted to demand the answers that albino peacock keeps having thoughts about Lord Feng, his father, did not come to the throne room. Shen rises behind Muqin's back and hugs his mother dearly.

"Why wouldn't daddy come to see me? Why mother?" young Shen insists.

Lady Muqin had known what was the meaning of her husband not coming over to their son's playground and even a throne to play Shen and their adoptive son Zhong.

"He has to confront lords and senators, sweetheart," Lady Muqin answers, discerns how difficult a family gets. "I know this is hard for you to understand. Even as what I look after you and your wolf friend, that was a reason your Nana, and I must be in charge of Sacred Flame, as long as your father communes to them."

* * *

 **Shen's Fifteenth Year (1165)**

Seven years passed, Prince Shen around teenage years encouraged to learn his new interests the creation of fireworks. Brown mahogany dashes, filled with glass items of equipment parts, and bowls dusted like gray with a stick to squeeze. In a laboratory where Lord Feng works there to create fireworks by what villagers desired bright flares were soaring beneath the skies, both Shen and Feng manages to cook a formula. Feng carefully eyed towards his son on what Shen is doing his own best of putting the powder in a mixing bowl to pressure. The albino made mistakes about twice in each time as one of the mixing powder spills some chemical on Shen's robe like gray, thick smoke around him.

Alternatively, Lord Feng has to warn his son about some chemical mix in which that can cause minor injury and possibly severe condition if Shen continues to create many mistakes. A third error snarled Feng.

"Shen, look what you did! You've just spilled some chemical on you! You need to bathe." Lord Feng escorted Shen out of the laboratory after another spill of powder mix splashed onto Shen's robe on the chest.

Feng called Zhong to offer Shen another silk robe at the fifth floor of the Sacred Flame tower, and Shen gets help along with his father to bathe near a water path. Lady Muqin and Soothsayer have heard about Shen's mistake from Zhong. Lord Feng came incredulous. He would not believe his son spilled some dangerous chemical. With no cure as if that compound would have touched Shen's feathers, he would have gone sick and even death in a few days later.

Brush screeched soap like foams; cold liquid pours the plain white feathers. Luckily, no spills onto Shen's feathers have landed. Feng trembled his train, currently gazed at how luck at his son is still alive. The robe was some excellent protection, and Shen had saved. Before Shen offered another silk robe, the young peacock wanted answers from his father worriedly.

"Dad, why didn't you come to see me in the morning every day?" Shen asked anxiously; Lord Feng brushed his son's feathers with his wet towel. "Zhong and I wanted to play with you on your throne."

Lord Feng is very concerned about his son's awareness. He knew his son was asking solemnly, not to be mean in front.

"I would love to, Shen," Feng replied, he grabbed Shen's clean robe from Zhong. "Your father has to continue to confront many politicians like me. I cannot come over to you and Zhong, son. I need to be busy."

"We were always there above the tower, and you did not show up all the time!" Shen clenched his beaking mouth and crossed his wings.

"I always come home, Shen. Every day," Feng admitted. Shen's head went concern toward innocent peafowl lord's mirror eyes. Lord Feng should never lie in front of his son, and Shen already knows what was the meaning of nonsense meeting and not able to be playful with Shen and Zhong.

"What makes you say that?! You've never come over to your throne every morning and night!" Shen glared.

Prince Shen is right. Lord Feng does not arrive every morning and priority is to confront lords and politics of China. Lord Feng has very reasonable to work, and commune about any such deliveries, the percentage of votes, and controversies. This politic meeting is part of appointment: business _**is**_ business. And it is hard for Lord Feng to return home with Lady Muqin and their son Prince Shen. Mostly not returning home after the appointment, and some are quite Lord Feng had to see his wife and son.

"Listen, son, I know it's hard for you to know this. We will speak about this when I return. Promise?"

There was no promise came up to Shen from his father. Nowadays back then, Shen least did not even want to commune with his father for a reason. He only adores communing to his mother and also his Nana. Ironically, Soothsayer and Lady Muqin continue to feel sorry for Prince Shen not able to talk to Lord Feng because of broken promises and not entirely staying to Sacred Flame for a reason to confront multiple lords of China.

* * *

 **Shen's Twenty-First Year (1171)**

Within six years later, Shen was all grown and soon becomes the next lord of Gongmen City. The albino peacock managed to practice with Master Thundering Rhino, his former master over the Combat Square. Rhino trained Prince Shen as Lord Feng authorized the legendary master. Multiple sweeping sharp winds that crossed from soft speaking blades everywhere. Rhino taught peacock prince using Cai Li Fo, one of the most significant and most challenging expert martial arts to astute Shen a great skill to his advantage to eliminate opponents easily. Zhong was also taught Kung Fu from other two masters Croc and Storming Ox.

Both Shen and Zhong wanted to become partners for their blood bond of brothers. Prince Shen was excited about three years ago that his best friend Zhong interest of becoming commander of wolf guards to protect Gongmen City. The original guards were formerly impala guards; all have been retired of course while peafowl nobles replaced impala guards to wolf defenders. Lord Feng saw his son along Zhong; both are sauntering over the entrance of the Sacred Flame tower. Prince Shen, however, got a strange thought of not liking his father for a reason. Lord Feng apologized his son honestly for broke any promises that he told his son to do funny things and even be in touch for awhile as very important and significant influence.

The albino peacock who now becomes Lord in a few months later, Shen has been going through laboratory room for hundred times that white peacock strongly interests creating firework powder to combine with cannons. Inside the laboratory, young Lord Shen gathered many equipment lists that he gazed and learned carefully from Feng exactly. The jar Shen tap harder to place another powder on the flat bowl that summoned soft reddish inferno that colors dust like stars. The inferno arises like swarming, complete powder boom blast from the ash.

Young Lord Shen gazed with severe surprising, a partial color of ashes painted in black and red with white powder flashes of the flaming smoke, popped into grim-like silk smolders until the red eyes of peacock gone himself wider. Lord Shen made enthusiasm from the inside, without knowing his parents were on a door from behind that was closed, the outside frightens them. Lord Feng and Lady Muqin trembled their own eyes in horror. They somehow are in trouble by not able to control their own son's darkest interests of fireworks with cannons.

"So beautiful…" young Lord Shen astounds. "This is what flares are true to the color of my feathers… This project will make my parents proud."

A next month after, young Lord Shen and Commander Zhong give out the iron made of pure decorated fire-breathing dragon cannons, standing over the vast green hills of good naked eyes of dusk sunset. Contained metals with wooden skirts made of red and pure gold as the sunset that Shen ordered his wolf guards to forge cannons for his parents to create defensive weapons at the Firework Factory. As Lord Shen and Commander Zhong began to ignite the flare from the match, the cracked boom decorated a fireball with raging flashes of fireworks summoned after the horrific shot.

Screaming flames of aggressive flares soared into ocean sky like demon's eye. Many villagers of Gongmen filled with frightfulness of their favored peacock lord who now becomes wicked, and gruesome. After a field test of fire-breathing cannons, Lord Shen returned to the Sacred Flame tower to seek his parents for awhile, just as Lord Shen wanted to talk more to his father, with a promise from his mother, Lady Muqin. The albino peacock lord tried much harder to find his parents in every, floors above. For over minutes of searching, the discussion spoke in. Lord Shen can barely hear some hard, commune voices with small echoes from highest floor level where Feng's throne is above. Shen quietly goes saunter on the stairs.

Lord Shen hides on a large column near the stairs he sauntered behind. The white peacock lord overheard his parents and even his Nana? Lord Shen's red eyes glossed something that his troubling parents are consulting the Soothsayer about their son. Lord Shen hears them.

"Soothsayer," Lady Muqin called the goat on the front as she stands aside to Lord Feng behind the throne. "Why is our son keep creating those cannons and some dangerous mixture of fireworks? Feng and I were tried so hard to conclude our son's interests."

"My Lady," Soothsayer embarks her clarify. "With all due respect, we all do know everything about Shen's interests is what makes your son unstoppable. By other means, those cannons will threaten with Shen's horrific feathers toward innocent people of China. I am afraid that Lord Shen shall need to cease his actions by what is doing for the right to the wrong reason."

"We need to utter this seriously, Soothsayer," Feng solemnly utters. "Our son I taught him in a great reason to create fireworks, he has considered something perilous towards people everywhere! That is not what I taught him how to do that, Shen created a mixture with cannons on it! We have never seen of our son's incredulous and outrage after work he had done. Soothsayer," Feng solemnly asked in such serious demand, "how do we stop him?!"

"I do not know, my Lord," the goat shake her head softly. Realizing how difficult this family situation becomes unpredictable. "Like all I can honestly say about your son's solemnly work is impossible to end. But, the only way to stop your son, is by looking into Shen's fate. Do you both have some Shen's clothing?"

"Yes, Soothsayer," Lady Muqin nodded when grabbing some gray robes from closet nearby. "But why do you need these for?"

Shen glared at his old robe. Snatching silk from the old goat, the tearful flesh of silk outraged Feng.

"Are you insane?!" Feng gasped, then Soothsayer sheathed peacock's blue with a green feather. "OW! Why did you do that, you imbecile goat?!"

"With your son's silk and your feather, will follow a bloodline of peacock nobles, my Lord," Soothsayer explained. "This is the only matter to reflect your son's future. Don't storm yourself."

Every mixture of pure white ignited the bowl and smoldered Feng's soft feather and Shen's tearful flesh robe with white stars and blue smoke from the quiet ocean inferno. The throne room merely adopted the shadows and kindle torches murmur the flames. Sparkling smoke, swarming pure grayish light by blue, soft blaze from flat flower bowl. Dust smoke settles as the moonlight, winding softly of controlling the gray smoke as something appears a form of the sparkling air. The peacock.

The form who howled like the bird, spread trains dotted with red and black feathers. Lord Shen sighted continuously from behind a column, not even let his parents including Soothsayer know he is here in a throne room. The icon changed the form of a peacock in pure smoke whirled like water, blending a breeze of swirl into the heart of whirlpool clouds screeching like gale wind. Scorching smoke and the new character has spawned with spinning circle into clockwise and formed a light that icons the latest fear of Lord Shen's fate after a crackle of thunder pounded the tower. The white with a black dot, and a black with the white spot. The Yin Yang.

"By the Gods! What does that even mean, Soothsayer?" Lord Feng insists with soft horror with Lady Muqin.

"The universe had called," Soothsayer replied. "The future will conclude Lord Shen's impossible threat to China. This bold prophecy I see will stop Lord Shen from the atrocity of cannons. Lady Muqin, Lord Feng, your son's future will only be matter in years to cease his heart of darkness.

"As long as Shen continues down to his dark path," the goat gazes the Yin-Yang icon from the bizarre gray light smoke. "He will be defeated by a warrior of black and white."

* * *

Fast pace with claws. Panting breath and feathers soar like a storm. Lord Shen already overheard his fear of some nonsense prophecy to end his fate. Up to albino peacock's thought, the prediction will kill him and his parents as well. But he does not think the other way of defeat instead murder by any warrior. This prevention is how Lord Shen will begin, by whatever the peacock goes to cease something he shall never hear or sight his fear once again. Powerless, feeding of strength becomes unpredictable, and cruelty.

"Call in the wolves, Zhong!" Lord Shen commanded his brother after peacock arrived down to Sacred Flame ground. "We will travel to these filthy creatures who will stop my parents and me!"

"Why? What's wrong, brother?" Zhong insists.

"Do you want to obey your lord? Offer a favor for your brother?!" Shen says solemnly to his wolf brother. "Get the wolves ready, and we are loading your army to some village about thirty miles from here."

"But Shen-"

"NOW!" Shen yelled Zhong.

For the first time, Zhong could not realize how Shen became a severe peacock lord who faced something terrible will happen to him and noble parents as well. Zhong does not have any choice to ask his brother about meaningless of worry and going to the village but will have to do the obey for Lord Shen's sake. Torches spread like the ash, coming down from the prosperity brick roads, children of Gongmen shake their body among their families as they never, seen anything how army dashed with howling orders.

* * *

 **Thriving Village**

Sunset draws down, and down of spreading darkness over the eyes of wicked wolves, they glared their brightness vision. Flames enlightened the night closer to the wolves including wicked, gruesome peacock may walk somewhere to do something very horrible Lord Shen will accomplish. Plenty of hours for sauntering, snow poured like ice feathers near green, bamboo trees. Black and white forms have such a great home. The village, forged with bamboo, logs, rocks and plain grasses now colored as a warning; red light, gazed by an army of cruelty, ordered by Lord Shen. The forms which are such beautiful creatures, pandas shake and roll their head twice. The wicked peacock, however, pointed sorts of black and white bears that Lord Shen shall not stand in anyone's way to defeat him. Shen's Guandao glared into a dark blade, shouting to his bird cry, and inferno clashed into smoldering with all throwing scorch wrath like a monster.

Terrifying voices, screaming pandas, the blaze of woe smoldered everywhere like damnation, the world of nightmare. An evil so wicked and careless who sought the prophecy of justice to prevent atrocity. Lord Shen does not notice how evil he had become, and really, worst that demon wanted to convince peacock that the prophecy "warrior of black and white" will kill Shen and the entire bloodline with his parents. This hatred, traveled somewhere differently where Lord Shen's mind could not understand and reconsidered blindly about changing peacock's course to conclude, and end his anger.

Continuous nightmare grows terrible like death, and Zhong hated Lord Shen's abomination.

"Shen, stop! This abomination is not who you are!" Zhong begged his peacock brother, then pointed by peacock's sever guan dao.

"This is what some prophecy will conclude my bloodline! I order you to kill these creatures!"

Grim, powerless, and hatred. Fierce blade touched the fur and rapid shake of peacock's overlook.

"You're going too far from this madness, brother…" Zhong growled softly.

"You will follow my command, or death will come to you." Shen gave out a warning.

The storm of scorch screeches like gale; ashes soar like stumbled Earth, cracking above trees as the heart began to broke by poor souls of pandas. Each home filled with lava-like fires of doom, the two wolves imaged the innocent, gasping panda cub embracing a bear doll. The father of cub screeched Zhong's vision with torn flesh, and the other wolf paid his price of hammered into self-unconscious. And that is how Zhong lost his left eye for severe consequences; either do what you told, or death to be slit by an aggravated lord.

Mist of smoke filled with sorrow snow on snow forest, logs, and trees detailed with the wrath of the peacock's eye, painted in hot, thick, blood. Growled forces, muffled running paws, and claws to Lord Shen. The ice covered with pillow snow beneath the feet of everyone's sprint. There was two panda on the run ahead: The child and cub's mother. Panting, grunting, and dodged through logs. The wolves and Shen had lost sight of two innocent pandas. For over a minute of lost visual, there was only one. The panda mother waved the ashing light storm. Snarled wolves, and guan dao drew.

Few yards of sprinting, then everywhere else started to crawl like clawing paws. Scratching, strangled, and excruciating pain. Ice snow dropped from gray clouds, furs cut with flesh and poured with red, and struggle with cold white snow behind her back. The panda mother knew she could not run away from ruthless creatures. She did what mother panda could do, to let her cub be spared a life until someone who will adopt the panda cub. Clinging blade draws from a white feather. The wounded eye wolf blocked Shen's path.

"Don't do this, brother!" Zhong begged Shen to have mercy for panda mother. "Look around you! Look at what you did! Do you think that she's going stop you from that prophecy?! This idea is MADNESS!"

"This does not concern you, brother." Shen immediately shut his brother. "They will slay my family and me in the future. And as a matter of fact, she will…"

The blackness has shut the nightmare tragedy.

* * *

 **Tower of the Sacred Flame**

The cold has shocked the nobles; Lord Feng and Lady Muqin were both in the living room with such paper with wooden details covered in all walls and doorways, colored in red and mostly dark yellow. So dark, and being hollowed from nobles. They saw a gray goose with purple silk robe from another town of Vu City about ten miles north of Gongmen, had just received some terrible news from Panda Village. With much explanation of the attack, the nobles consulted, and trembled their feathers: What happened over there? Who caused the attack on Panda Village? And where's our son?

The goose messenger from Vu City could not gut himself to speak. He might have known how severe of noble's son did a worst-case scenario. Trembled eyes and smoked tears come out, and shake goose's head softly. Instead of answering, horror faces of Lord Feng and Lady Muqin quivers.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home." Lord Shen arrived home after opening the door as detailed a circle, square, the hearts angle on each side of the square, linear and horizontal lines, and center of the sun. Silence has occurred, spilled with thick red on glossed guan dao blade, grimly grayish robe turned darker and full of pride on Lord Shen's kind. Softly gasp, noble feathers combined with terror and beamed eyes of fear. The young lord could not believe what is frightening them in front of Lord Shen's eyes. The room he quite gazed turned into soft darkness over, and-

"What are you gazing at?" Lord Shen confused, he looked his parent's horror faces.

"Mom… Dad?" the young lord's eyebrow rose into horrendous.

There was no answer.

* * *

 _Extended_

"I will not," Feng shook his fearful head.

"Oh, yes you _will_ ," Young Shen overheard the Emperor's stone voice stumbled Lord Feng's throat.

Huangdi's father was no encouraging, nor interest helping people across China as if he interested wealth and incredible politic power with his divisive attitude. Huangdi's father glared at him with fire yellow eyes. Huángsè's sun robe colored into a dawn crimson behind his back from colorful, decorative windows above him. His grim eyebags went dark. "You will _banish_ your ignoramus child, and continue your current rule to this Sacred Flame Tower, Lord Feng. There will be no sympathy for your son after Shen slaughtered your colleague's people."

Muqin next to Feng covered her shocking beak as if her husband clenched his midnight beak. "My Emperor, I will not abandon-!"

"WITHDRAW YOUR TONGUE!" roared Huángsè. " _Deny_ my order; then your Tower will collapse, _strip_ down your rank and _punish_ your house and your family's reputation for many generations!"

Huangdi, young water bull in a long yellow robe with black water tribes over his garment cut in from behind the library's corridor. "Father, you cannot do this to my best friend's family-"

"And I **_TOLD_** you not to go near Lord Shen, Huangdi!" His father spat Huangdi with a cruel, bent nostrils. Huángsè hammered his hoof on the meeting table before standing and craning his neck toward his poor son. "Go back outside, and stay out of this argument!"

"I HATE YOU!" Huangdi screamed.

His father's right hoof slapped Huangdi's right cheek. "NOW!"

Many stood still and held their muscles without an inch, helplessly. Huangdi wailed as his right cheek flamed by his father's iron hoof he hated. He flattened his head onto Thundering Rhino's chest as three legendary masters guide Huangdi out of the fifth floor.

* * *

Soft clouds shaded into unpredictable as the broad daylight trembles like cracked open. Antelope guards stand there behind a braced frame wooden doorway of Sacred Flame, pointing towards the young lord behind noble peafowls. Much of wolves carry scorch on their stick with paws to manage as the fire communed the soft breeze punishment. Zhong, the only one-eyed commander wolf with bandage wound cover patch closed to his fleshed blood, had only face a terrible, judging from his broken heart adoptive parents. There was nothing to defend his brother from a large, trial over the long, saunter path filled with an army of wolves, poles with red flags floating like a suffer dry wind.

The large tree suffers from fallen leaves. Zhong could imagine how a maple tree sorrowed a weakness. The one-eyed wolf wanted to say sorry for adoptive parents' life of the tree, and Zhong wanted to beg mercy for their son's life. If Zhong shall speak to his adoptive parents, he had known for his life, and then noble peafowls will refuse according to some commitment crime during a trial. The antelope minister, carrying a large scroll he gazed the index of the punishable list and perused a long, submit.

"Lord Shen, you have committed a crime of killing innocent pandas for high treason. Therefore, your noble peafowls have a sentence you and your fellow wolf guards of Gongmen City, to be punishable by life in exile with banishment."

"NO!" Lord Shen objects after howled with single, snow tear. "I overheard a prophecy! I immediately stopped my fate to make our bloodline continue life as we know it! The ones who are trying to oppose us, they are gone! I did slay them all to protect our city and so to you both too!"

Everyone stayed remain quiet after a weakening objection does not stop Shen's commitment. Both nobles became statue as they drowned in ice. At first, the young lord only can see facial of no feeling in front of Shen's eyes. First, the mother in a pink robe as love beside Lord Feng.

"Mother, please don't let me leave! I beg you, you always see me as your beloved child, and I always called you mother every day with your melted heart!"

Second, the goat Soothsayer standing beside three Legendary Masters above the barrier from left.

"Soothsayer," he respected that name in such prior public instead personal. "Will you defend me from that nonsense crime I had committed? You'd raise my brother and me too, goat! And we adore you more than anyone and even my mother in this world!"

Lastly, his father on the front with blue and orange silk robe, he stands beside Lady Muqin.

"Dad, I swear to you on my life… that prophecy when Soothsayer spoke, it has already sealed to prevent our death as we all know that problem!" Lord Feng turned away and only sees his wife with clear purple eyes. Shen continued his tear with a broken heart. "Don't send me away… Father, I'm sorry that I turned back on you every day and ignored you that I was imbecile and should never do such ignorance like that again! We shall confront ourselves again, and let's be like father and son thing! You're in my life!"

"ENOUGH!" The outrage stomped Lord Shen's beg.

Shattered winds and waves grow small. Zhong closed his red eye with reddish paint droplet. Zhong knew his adoptive father would shut his peacock son's tongue for treason. The one-eyed wolf imaged a Sacred Flame tower with constructed built with flames, reptile dragon skin made of pure gold, turned gray as a loss sudden hope on all sides everywhere on that tower. Zhong can only see brokenhearted lord who pushed his son back like a strong, gust of gale.

"You shall not speak of this crime you have been given us very disappointed." Feng tempered in front of Lord Shen's eyes. Then, his voice crawled like a sudden shake. "I sought you… for all my life I promised to your grandfather that my son would defend Gongmen City and villagers. I saw you through my life that you will become a true lord of prosperity to this city. And now, you are unworthy…"

"Dad-"

"YOU ARE UNWORTHY!" Feng glared his green eyes. "You are no longer fit in my province of Gongmen. There will be no defenders to revoke your punishment by now. Your luggage has delivered behind, and you must vacate Gongmen City within thirty minutes with wolf guards who obeyed your orders to slay pandas. After thirty, this city and Emperor's rule forbid your return and reputation.

"By this punishment, you are no longer be part of this heir to the throne by the next true generation of Lord of Gongmen, and the peafowl nobles no longer foresee you as our son."

The goat gasped softly. Sorrow wind songs stop. The sky turned dying scarlet as broken clouds formed into the dark storm with a crack of thunder from far away. Zhong, however, poured his heart into enduring consciousness.

"You…" the albino peacock soared his throat. "You have betrayed me… I should have known. Is that what I accomplished a 'right thing for the wrong reason' to stop me? By that warrior who will kill me someday?! YOU TRAITORS! So now you are blind to see YOUR son?"

"Shen-" Lady Muqin's cold and heartless voice cut by her beloved son's rage.

"You are banishing your SON," Lord Shen clenched his feather, pointed himself and background mountains. "If by doing that, you'll never see me again! You cannot disown and reject your son! You will _not_ dishonor me that I saw that nonsense prophecy! You broke that promise, Dad! YOU NEVER THERE! You always broke that damn promise! You both are fools, and all failed you just did! I gaze you both as BAD parents by the most of it! And how would you see your son being upset, father?! ANSWER ME?!"

Lord Feng turned to a statue. With no such feeling, and only, gazed upon Lord Shen's quiver eyes. Lady Muqin stumbled her purple vision.

"I can see that point of reason," Shen observed every person's head like in a house of detention and trial court with all the eyes of innocent lives, have a right to bring any criminal to justice. Lord Shen had enough of his patience to listen to their parents' answer to wicked peacock's demand. His mother could not answer within her throat being much harder to spit. "No right to answer. I've already expected. This _divisive_ order is TREASON…"

Multiple cracks of thunder pounded the Earth, not just Gongmen City or Vu City however that lightning from the darkest silk pillow from the sky pours like liquid ash.

"Do you believe your son will return?" Lord Shen insisted to his parents like a cruelty demon. "I will RECLAIM, what you have taken… from ME!"

A sudden draw of the gloss blades in front of antelope guards point their sharpness of desolation towards the albino peacock and both Lord Feng, and Lady Muqin stepped back as the noble peafowls paid their price of creating a demon in front of their quiver and clouded eyes.

"I swear an oath by my revenge; I will return!" Lord Shen clenched his guan dao while pointing his fierce blade at his parents. "Someday, when I will come home after my banishment, this treacherous city… will re-own by your precious and ignorant son! And all of China WILL bow at my feet!"

Zhong would not say anything to stop his brother's new atrocity with such insignificance to one-eyed wolf's point. His ears scooped like a clap of wings. Zhong eventually will have only way to look after his brother for the newest days of banishment. And apparently, a promise from Lord Shen was such essential to take good care of his best friend, and Zhong will allow Shen's commitment to stay put as brothers for the rest, of their lives.

"I WILL RETURN!" Then a roaring voice clashed from the screaming bird, and thunder clapped as heaven has collapsed.

Then the only, white bird sweeps his turn, let all his anger out of the ocean of sorrow wind. Zhong ordered his army to move on, and some offered some assistance to snatch Lord Shen's many brown items of luggage. The look on each faces: stumbled, cold, hard like hearts devoured into consciousness. Frustrated over goat's palm landed her face. The three Legendary Masters withstand the goat as how to grow over the wind's immovable sadness, had impacted noble peafowls' souls.

Drawing out of the open, Lord Feng and Lady Muqin's unworthy son continued to saunter with very, unlikely powerlessness from them. Zhong would not mind his adoptive parents being cold as through their spines and even own minds, trapped as lingering while one-eyed wolf dispersed the barrier. The large, mahogany frame doors that forged with metal spikes, reddish tribal flame and two metal peacocks with snatching red circles below the claws, crack with a cry from dense.

Down-hearted souls, fall their face with such a disgrace. By the time of doors dense, and close by the horrific bang, that is how the nobles lost their son from the light.

* * *

Shen's heart was sunk down. His memory somewhat returned (as of now), it has just the beginning. For the last ten years of servicing with Prince Huoju with a lack of invitation army, and exclusively practice sword battle and tacky fighting for a kill. He did somehow hate his father's promise for up to no good, and his mother loved her son that Shen adored for what Lady Muqin was being called "Mother," or "Mom" in a short way, would always sink her heart like lava pour. Shen nearly cried and missed his parents. Not entirely misses them, but he only remembers his family.

Flapping wings arrived from the horrific ashes. Yao soared to his arms near up close to the Hollow, as he can seek Lord Shen watching over like full in charge.

"I receive some news from Huangdi," Yao panted. "The reports of three classes, have been promoted to the Tournament."

Shen snatched the message scroll from Yao. The peacock opened a manuscript on the side of knot plugged in on either both side. The goose immediately calms his panting to let Shen remain focus reading on the orange scroll in which written from Huangdi. The news spread with yellow decorations over China everywhere. Just as Lord Shen continued reading scripture, the top three classes revealed.

* * *

 _1\. The Seventh Righteous_

 _2\. Dragon Warrior and Furious Five_

 _3\. Fellowship of the Nine_

* * *

"Good work." Shen solemnly delivered the scroll to Yao. "Continue your search for rumors. Find more interest." Shen ordered the goose. The next thought to Shen's mind, he not spotted some upcoming date of the Tournament. "No sign of Tournament's date?"

"No sir," Yao could not answer. "Huangdi might have forgotten some Tournament's date. I'll ask him."

Shen has not received any released date of the opening Tournament for almost a month now. Ironically, Yao forced himself not to guess which of the way will offer three classes to attend the Tournament. Shen summoned some fancy, grayish feather blade from his right sleeve as peacock gazed some glanced, razor light near his feathers.

"Lord Shen," Yao called the peacock with respective title lord. "If I may like to inquire you something in which my mind wanted answers from your previous death by yourself being crushed by your cannon. How is that possible you have returned from the dead?"

Shen could barely remember his beginning on the resurrection. Next, he recalled some white foams turned to fire below the harbor of Gongmen. Before as that happened, he sought some other light, and the void with foams of the inferno.

"The angel foresaw my course of the future." Shen became cruel, thinking back before his resurrection. "I was able to accept my soul straightforward to heaven. The angel of death offered my life to damnation, of course. A specific reason that I may be foolish of not able to change my course to forgive, and must go on. The devil seemed sympathy for my soul to offer vindictive, in which I must reclaim Gongmen for more army, and slay anyone who will stand in my way."

"The wise once spoke: The cup you choose to fill has no bottom," Yao informs to Shen. Peacock smirked that Shen already knew the exact sagacious words from the Soothsayer, his Nana. "The monster you've worked with clearly took your soul back to reality for a reason. And he wanted you to have revenge. The forgiveness is such an advise for you to change. What did you saw before your death, my Lord?"

"I… I saw peace," Shen recalled earnest. "Peace cast my gruesome body to heaven. Filthy, stinking panda made peace I offended him."

"Then peace let Dragon Warrior wanted to help you change." Yao reasons the peacock lord. "Forgiveness is one thing, my Lord. Sometimes you gotta leave what you have remembered, and you need to move on with your life."

"No one will _pardon_ me," Shen wretched. "You have no concern how I cost everyone's life been feared by me." Yao initially apologized because to this point, and the goose disturbed him according to Shen's miserable behavior. Yao wanted more questions, but only one.

"There's one more I want to ask you." Yao goes into tolerant. Shen could listen, therefore, not to be seeing the goose's eyes shortly. "There's some class I briefly mentioned to Huangdi about nine students who are young adults and learned some Wing Chun class. One of them is a peacock, and words keep spreading about somewhat said that peafowl looks similar to you. Is there like meaning anything to you?"

 _Peacock? Looked similar like I am? Nonsense!_

"Never heard of that peacock." Shen outraged softly. "You should go, Yao. Before I will scotch your head."

Yao tremored his spine, soaring above the shreds of void cloudiness. The goose knew any of the fierce warriors like Shen, can threaten the goose without kind and care. Will this poor goose ever return with such vital orders from Huoju and Shen? Yao needed to spare his life, if he cannot make such a terrible request from them, then Huoju shall obliterate goose's soul into such tremendous, aggravation power as similar to Kai's supernatural power of stolen chi.

Multiple orbs spawned like a crack of the storm. Void with reddish nova forms into alpha, and chosen spirit warriors from Spirit Realm. Banished masters, banished students and warriors, exiled bandits, and even, some very spiteful formable body blocked from behind Huoju's saunter with chosen spirit warriors.

"Great news," Shen praised wickedly to Huoju after turned softly from the arrival. "The three classes of martial arts has been officially attending to Tournament. Yao's heading back to Huangdi's Royal to ask about a date."

 **"Good,"** Huoju smirked while sauntering in front of the Hollow. **"And I have brought some nice warriors, worthy… and not entirely dangerous enough."**

The peacock gazed some familiar spirit warriors Shen barely recognize few: Great Gorilla, Badger Twins, and Crocodile Sergeant. All spirit warriors are gloomy like pitch void with sudden gray. **"Lord Shen, I like for you to introduce our new, supporter for my army, the name shall be in personal between you and me, after we will finish claiming Wu Sisters from Chorh-Gom Prison."**

Shen could not see a form, however, possibly dark, and gruesome fur can spawn closely with orange eyes. The illumination sparks from Shen's amazement eyes. Peacock greets the new follower.

"Greetings…"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **That will be enough of this chapter for now. I blocked the fate of Po's mother because of too dark and violent. So I'll give you a hint: mysterious fate.**

 **And next, are you aware of some mysterious character in front of Shen's eyes? If you can think hard enough of that character who has arrived from Spirit Realm with Huoju, then I recommend you all read this chapter real close.**


	13. Surprising Rivals (E03)

**Episode Three: The Top Three**

* * *

 _Chapter XIII_

 _Surprising Rivals_

 _I. Interview_

The dawn brisked with crepuscular light behind mountains from the east. The sacred tower with a subtle breeze and bright of gold columns decal with red dragon paints. Hundreds of goose messengers soared from Huangdi's tower as they all snatched the yellow scrolls. Only three who stayed inside the most elegant detailed room with along guards and Emperor to await. For as long as the three gooses as different color robes of blue, yellow, and green, Huangdi snatched three orange scrolls, and handed the three gooses Kong, Zeng, and the last who is a female, white goose wearing green robe from a different class to send all three classes in which is-

Emperor Huangdi pointed three courses with orange scrolls. "Inform your masters to congratulate their students from Huangdi," the Emperor grinned. All three gooses listened to the Emperor's highly impressed conversation. Masters of Jade Palace, Fellowship of the Nine, and what is the other course? Huangdi revealed the name, The Seventh Righteous. Who are the Seventh Righteous students, and what do they study? Once the three gooses soar away from Huangdi's Sacred Tower, the discussion embarks.

"Huangdi has officially revealed all three classes to attend the Tournament," the pig interviewer admired on Huangdi's tower as he communes to goose on front. "About most of the villagers on all of China have immediately surprised. First, the Dragon Warrior and Furious Five. We may know about Oogway's very magnificent students who saved China from everywhere else, and also Dragon Warrior eliminated Kai in ten years ago. Tuan, you may consider the Seventh Righteous. Who are those people, and what do they study?"

"The Seventh Righteous are knowingly Tai Chi students, and most of the students are born from here." the goose interviewer joined the conversation as he sat on the front of the pig. Tuan considered some exceptional class. "Only two students may come from a different land where one who comes from India, and the other from Kenya. The Seventh students have also learned Tai Chi, regardless of students they have been taught by Master Sheep."

"You have any consideration of who is the Seventh Righteous leader? Give out the names if you can." the pig questioned Tuan. Curiosity, and interesting.

"The leader, knowingly a fox name Leo from Vu City. He is master Sheep's sagacious student who a fox adores the flowing Tai Chi forms in which Leo masters a technique forms with deadly embraces with his paws. The second student rhino name himself as Nam from Kong Su on Southwest of China, he was previously trained by late Thundering Rhino for Kung Fu. Nam is one of Sheep's most significant triumph of defenders in which rhino prefers a giant hammer and metal pierce horn to prevent weapons.

"The third student. A brown hawk name Fei from Willow Fan village near Summit Mountain, he is unique to one of China's absolute birds of prey and traveled all over China to notice everyone's homes and including Huangdi respectfully, and Fei's very sharp claws can prey enemies within the combat to attack, and so talented. The fourth student is another one of Sheep's heavyweight student as female grizzly bear name Huong from Mei Sao near South of China. She is Master Bear's youngest sister, and Huong became one of the Seventh Righteous's smart and lovable being that she always listens carefully with such advice, and so deadly in any mid-range attacks over her most strong claws with an ax.

"The impala student from Gongmen City, Shi Dang is one of Sheep's great skillful aware student and friendship of the Seventh Righteous who creates deadly blades as Forge-master. His biological father was a former Noble Peafowl nobles' right-handed guard, and Shi Dang prefers by becoming a tai chi master in his future and even adores to work on Kung Fu council with Masters Croc and Boar for great assistance. As what the Impala can do, is Shi Dang will eliminate some imprecation to anyone's struggle to heal, enabling hand to hand combat with his partner fox as creating deadly forms of tai chi."

"Now that's all five who lives here in China," the pig thought about the five of Righteous students who are from China. "So who are the two students?"

"From Kenya, a solid warrior African lion student name Shujaa as meaning 'warrior' in origin of Africa. In fact of Shujaa's lifetime, he is Mfalme's prince of Swahili clan in which one of the last known of a least famous tribe who they speak very friendly, and astounding words to describe who you are, and true words to image color of life. Once if Shujaa is here by now, he can experience his clarification of what African lion can describe life in peace, and any words to use some metaphors. On by his actions of being a great warrior of Sheep's great African student, Shujaa learns of very sharp claws, and soft embrace to twist anyone's arms and legs to his great advantage.

"And last but not least, a very ravishing panther princess from India. Kasi is one of the Seventh Righteous's amazing healer who plays soft tones of meditation. Much likely is familiar to seek someone's future as a fortune teller. Then always praying to any hurtful warriors who struggled from terrible battle in which Kasi can let you heal any of your infections, a serious major wound to enable feline black panther's medicine to drink, and sleep peacefully in your trance to prevent anyone's worst nightmare. Kasi's strength is predictable as the way princess shall serene her battle with fox and impala, and so to her mate Shujaa."

* * *

 _II. New Rivals_

The dusk drew below the mountain with a cherry horizon. The peacock could imagine orange sky as his favorite fruit of a peach tree. Of course, the Nine have been through Jade Palace for over a month during every weekend of fresh, and relaxation to visit Masters of Jade Palace. First, Lao adores the kind of newest friendship to Po. Second, Tigress spent with Xing at Training Hall. Third, Lotus adores new fabric ribbon trick from Pandiva founder Mei Mei near Valley of Peace. Fourth, Hong communes so confident to Mantis as small, very generous bug who eagerly utters too much with humorous as Monkey.

Both "Heave Slither Brothers" Bao and Fanshe talked over Viper. The gorilla barely shrunk his fur and cringed his body when the Five's Subtlety stroke Bao's paws and slithered around his belly. Viper and Fanshe met before from their early ages as their mentor Master Viper to seek equality of reptile snakes as bond, even as both Viper and Fanshe are equal to _subtlety._ All three warriors Shou, Niu, and Zhao, visited the Jade Palace. The bull pirate considered that most of the Five especially Mantis concerned about encountered of Kai before, and Shou lastly would not bother them as Shifu told the bull student about Kai and Oogway as the ambitious historical warlords during the Great War.

And the peacock? What about the historical Noble Peafowls?

Lao also joined Furious Five including Po on Student Barracks to have a discussion about Noble Peafowls in which they all heard about them from not just Shifu, but Soothsayer and many wise masters have informed. The Nine once showed a tour towards Hall of Heroes in which in every painting of monumental masters, were Oogway's students and friendships. Somehow, Po showed the Nine to panda's favorite sword with green flame tribal design in which "Sword of Heroes" is a famous weapon in which four unnamed brothers wielded that sword before to attack those giants.

On Shui Palace, the Nine was trained earlier as Ming ordered her students to form up the line on the fighting square. Elder tigress was received some orange scroll to her right paw from Kong beside Ming. The goose arrived earlier around noon when Kong soared from Huangdi's Temple.

"The tournament has invited the top three classes to show the greatest skills of martial arts including us. The Fellowship, however, is in the top three." The Nine set their cheer softly. Lao remained still with together feathers inside of his sleeve as the peacock's eyes turned into blue ice.

"Now," Master Ming immediately begins her clarify. "The two classes of Tai Chi and Kung Fu will arrive at the tournament in next week. Master Sheep from the Seventh Righteous club has officially joined her side to Emperor Huangdi. And the Kung Fu class, the one and famous martial arts as many who recognize the Five masters. The red panda which I've known him since my youngest age as I used to worked and trained with Master Oogway long time ago." The Fellowships listens carefully to their master. "Everyone knows the name of the famous Kung Fu masters in which every fan of good people recognized them all. The Furious Five have officially ranked the top three."

"You mean Master Tigress and the others are on their way to the Tournament, Master?" Hong asks Master Ming.

"And there's one Kung Fu master who will join the Furious Five, students," Master Ming gestures her pointy paw using one number.

"Master Shifu?" asks Niu.

"He is the retired teacher of the Furious Five, Niu," Ming clarified. "In what a prophecy was meant to save China what I can give you an easy hint about a person: The warrior of black and white."

 _The warrior of black and white,_ Master Ming echoes Xing's thoughts.

"No way!" Xing finally founds his grandmother's hint. "The Dragon Warrior is on his way to the tournament."

"Are you kidding me?" Lotus asks awkwardly. "The panda?!"

"Uh, Lotus," Lao palmed her. "I believe stunning perhaps create your worst fear of challenging him."

"Impossible," the feminine wolf rejected, swiftly yanked her head away from Lao.

"It is possible, Lotus," Master Ming calmed Lotus. "The only way you must challenge the Dragon Warrior is to defeat the Seventh Righteous and Furious Five. However, there will be only one student in either the Fellowship or Righteous who will survive the elimination match. If the one or any of the Five wins the elimination match, they will not apply to challenge their loyalty friend Dragon Warrior."

"That seems convenient," Lao convinced. He pulled his large sleeve through his feathers to have both sleeves be together. "I shall require my actions take over Master Crane."

"Wings of Justice!" the bunny says in virtue jest.

"Oh, she summons the waves of chi wind right up your train," Xing chuckled while stunning. "Wings of Chop Suey! Wings of Sandwiches! Wings of Noodles and Rice!"

"Wings of _Clever_ ," Lao stared at her uncomfortably.

"Ha!" Hong beamed with a soft chuckle. "When was the last time you brush your beak?"

"Listen, students," Ming called her students. "Let's not worry about their arrivals to expect. Be alert. Their training delivers a hard and flows their water for _years_. We must continue our practice within seven days until the Tournament. In three days, Master Shifu and the Furious Five including the Dragon Warrior will invite us to seek their training. We are not entirely sure who are the students of Seventh Righteous. For now on, Fellowship of the Nine will work hard, and train for our years of apply in combat. Shifu is a retired master, so the Dragon Warrior will demonstrate the Furious Five students using their Kung Fu skills by themselves.

"I suggest you all must study their skills before the Tournament. And you all must do the same. Now before we dismiss, we will greet all the masters to admire by only a discipline, confidence, and respect. If Masters Sheep and Shifu will figure their free time to expect every one of us to confront our palace, then we will offer them with an invitation for villagers and guests at around three days before the Tournament. Food and tea will serve as I am wondering the Dragon Warrior will desire with his goose father to cook noodles, and I, therefore, will cook rice with my grandson."

"So as of now, they do not notice about your invitation dinner." Lao noticed carefully. "I shall prefer to inform them by myself at Valley of Peace. May I lead myself there, master?"

"Yes, Lao." Ming nodded. "Make sure you bathe yourself before you go."

Foams dripped as the cold brushed from feathers. Lao had trained with the Nine earlier before this stunning news from Huangdi. Lao needed to clean himself on a large bathroom pool, even as the peacock wanted to be ready himself to travel. And how Lao wished to visit back to Valley of Peace? Because peacock adores the new interest in meeting Masters of Jade Palace, then Mr. Ping's Dragon Warrior Noodles and Tofu, and curiosity of panda cubs. Not only his new interests, but to enjoy a stay at Jade Palace in which Lao thought more about the Furious Five, and even the Dragon Warrior as well.

Lao travels east on a large, vessel at the stream-side river with boatman from Valley of Peace, while the Nine including Ming have travelers to tour Shui Palace. Peacock does not mind travelers, however. Lao needed to commune the Masters in which he can ask them about Ming's invitation dinner next week. Lao tipped the boatman some yuans while arriving at the village. The Valley serene the villagers. Lao can barely tell through his mind that plenty of companionable villagers do also saunter through many roads, and even some pandas gazed from above large balconies on the side of apartment homes.

 _Stripey_ _baby!_ Did peacock hear an attractive voice of the young panda? Lao looked to Pandiva clan to the right side of the apartment. Mei Mei and Tigress are communing themselves with some young, curiosity panda who wears her pink sleeveless shirt and brown trousers. The red rose is on the young panda's ear and carries some action figure in which is a toy who looks smaller like Mantis; Tigress toy. The feline tiger sensed the peacock, and Lao wave gestured to Tigress for a great welcome to return Valley of Peace.

Lao can sense some plain noodles beneath the skies. Mr. Ping to peacock's mind is what goose can continuously cook noodles for everyone in this valley. Lao could only imagine of pasta soars around peacock's surroundings with the steam. He peered most of the Five including Po on the restaurant as they all are dining together except Tigress back in Pandiva clan.

"Good evening," Lao greeted the four of Five and Dragon Warrior.

"Lao, hey buddy!" Po waved at first, then approached after his eyes beamed into shiny emerald. "What brings you here?"

"Just pondering how luck we are facing each other at the Tournament next week."

"We all noticed," Monkey guzzled his noodles. "We fight, we party, we throw bananas out in the sky, and pull everyone's trousers!"

"We all know, right?" Po smirked. "This is so crazy to fight like heroes against heroes like that!"

"Insane, though. We all will be legends anyway." Lao uttered.

Peacock was about to infiltrate as Lao listened some feathers soaring from the left. The goose has been traveled from the west as Kong likely needed to urge. The goose safely landed on beside the entrance to give himself more air while panting. Lao immediately seek his attention to his goose friend as the Five including Po can find both.

"Master Lao," Kong summoned from behind the entrance of noodle restaurant. "Can I have a word with you?"

Lao pardons Po before sauntering out of the noodle restaurant. Tigress just walked onto the side of the restaurant as a feline tiger can see peacock strolling with the goose in the middle of the road. She does not get attention, however, can listen when getting used to sneak before like Tigress used to listen to Po and her father Shifu back in Jade Palace.

"My apologies to interrupt you, Master Lao. We have bad news from Ming. Your guan dao has taken."

 _What?_ Lao thought wildly. _Not possible._

"How's that possible?" insists Lao instead of snarling. "Can you recognize a person who stole my blade?"

"The last visitor is some strange bird. I can't recognize who she is, but only fancy feathers are what I will recall if that bird returns."

 _She? I wouldn't consider how many women can steal anyone's belongings so bad. Strange bird? Technically not a vulture._ _Vultures_ only _destroy belongings._

"Hawk?" guessed peacock.

"I don't think so, Master Lao," Kong shook his head. "Sorry for your inconvenience. If you are willing to stay here at Jade Palace tonight, make sure you return home in the morning, and we will have a big day ahead of us."

Lao nodded before Kong embarked to soar away.

 _There's no such thing as any villager can steal any of the Nine's belongings. That could do such terrible part of the guilt. Stealing is all wrong; theft is also_ not _polite. How come a "strange bird" stole my blade, and even. . . Probably "she" can hide brilliant, and my heavyweight brothers were not able to spot some villager while touring._

"You like to eat noodles, guys?" Lao listened to Po's polite inquiry. "I'll pay it for you both."

 _Both?_ Lao perplexed with his head bent to his right. The feline tiger stood aside of peacock without even realized. "Master Tigress," Lao bowed to the Five's alpha. Not to mention to be startled, Tigress nodded back with a kind entitlement _master_ she admired this smart peacock student.

Lao and Tigress joined the four of Five including Po on a large, dining table as Mr. Ping cooks noodles for peacock and feline tiger. Lao calmed himself instead of telling them in such rage. Tigress was utterly serene while peacock had sat Po and the Five when the feline tiger finished conversing to Mei Mei. Later on, they all guzzled their noodles in each bowl. Lao could not say anything, but listening to the masters in which having any word from Viper's father, the bug's final confrontation of a lovely girl who ate Mantis's head, Shifu's retiring, and even Po's on duty of being as the teacher of the Furious Five.

The night settled the gentle wind. Lanterns filled with soft orange kindle fires. Po could see Lao not able to speak as if the peacock sipped his noodle with a wooden spoon, and drinking green tea after.

"So, how you been doing for your meditation, Lao?" asked Crane dearly.

The Five knew peacock could not talk for over ten minutes while busy eating noodles to fill Lao's empty stomach for dinner.

"Serenity as pleasant I was, Master Crane. I do not expect some troubling memory I encountered before last month," Lao answered. He looked into Po's eyes beside him. "How are you been doing with the Five, Dragon Warrior?"

"Sooo hardcore we could not imagine facing against you all nine next week, and some seven class we do not mention before to attack them too." Po beamed. "Do you know who those guys are? Some Seventh Righteous?"

"Never heard of them before." Lao never mentioned the Righteous. "That can be much wiser to let any messengers post some class about Seventh Righteous, and who exactly what they are."

"True," Mantis leaped Lao's shoulder. "Those Huangdi messengers should have let us including you and the Nine as well to know about them. Unless showing themselves, they fear the bug!"

"And your valley? How's the Valley of Peace been doing?" asked Lao before grasping the mug and drinking green tea.

"No Fung's men," Viper informed she rose her spoon with full of noodles. "No big deal with those gator gangs. And yours?"

"No complications in the Prosper Valley," Lao replied. "Anyway, I nearly forgot to mention to you all."

"So. . . what is it you like to brief with us, kid?" Monkey asked,

"My master has offered some dinner invitation next week. Just only three days before the Tournament." Lao explained. "Ming desires to have Dragon Warrior and his two dads to come over Shui Palace to cook noodles as my brother including my master will cook rice for you all. And some class who my master will admire Righteous students to invite."

 _Invitation?_ Unexpected polite voice spawned from nowhere above the Noodle Restaurant. _The Righteous will accept your master's invitation._

A swirl jump with red-orange furs leaped with brown feathers and green clothing. Amber eyes, orange fur with a white fox in a green vest with brown trousers and carried a bow with a green quiver of arrows. Next, beside the fox from left, light cinnamon eyes, green silk robe, and gray pants. Brown hawk sauntered behind the fox as another company on a right side, the Impala with large black antlers, ocean eyes, and dark green silk with dark brown pants. All three rivals strolled inside as the masters including Lao rose quickly from their seat and guarded their arms ahead while the fox, hawk, and impala infiltrated noodle restaurant.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen," greeted fox, grasping paws behind his back. "I am Leo from Vu City, the Righteous's leader. You six must be the Dragon Warrior and Furious Five from Jade Palace."

The fox peered the peacock beside Crane. "And Clever of the Nine from Prosper Valley, the greatest neighborhood townsfolk."

"Your Highness," the brown hawk nodded. _Your Highness?_ The Five confused shortly and noticed Lao next to the peacock. "I am Fei, the Righteous's great bird of prey." Fei can only believe in seeking another peacock before. And as the word "highness" is partially the Nine's secret includes Ming and Lao's mother also. But the question is: How did the Righteous know peacock in front of their eyes? "As I can notice your recognition of a peacock. For just to keep personal, the Righteous will keep our words instead to share."

The impala stood ahead. "I am Shi Dang," he introduced to himself. "A special impala student who can sense awareness from far away about five miles, and Leo's great partner. I once heard a discussion with my father about the Noble Peafowls who he used to work and known them since their prince son's banishment. Regardless I would not be able to say that you look like him, not to be mean, your Highness."

Another word grabs the Five and Po's attention. And Lao does not want the three of Righteous students to spoil everyone on Valley of Peace.

"Regard yourself some very personal in your such utter loud enough that I am secretly a prince," says Lao in solemn. "As an honest, I'm just only a villager who exists in Prosper Valley with my brother's grandmother."

"Your brother?" Fei bent his head to the left.

"My best friend is a white tiger," the peacock answered.

The fox silenced the two students before Shu Dang was about to utter. Leo knew what peacock does not like anyone's attention. The Five would not know how peacock became a prince. _If Lao is a prince, then who_ are _his parents?_ Tigress thought.

"My apologies to my two great companions who spoke clamorous as being your newest fan," Leo regretted respectfully. Lao silently drew his feather blade, hidden inside of peacock's both sleeves. "Regard of your feather blade inside of your sleeves as we are so friendly here, Clever of the Nine, the Righteous are not here to seek inconvenience on famous Valley of Peace. We are only here to meet with a truce and plan ourselves to greet with the respective community. Get to know each other before the Tournament, then after instead you all face us as vigilantes."

After discussion of the truce, the Masters including Lao surrendered their fighting stance.

"Lord Feng was a great peacock lord that my father mentioned him before since he had been willing to work with nobles," Shi Dang said candidly. "That was sad about the way Feng's son was such failure and nothing to compare how evil Shen had become. Apparently, the Righteous thought the peafowls are extinct. But now, there's only one."

"They could be somewhere hiding, maybe?" Crane pointed everywhere else. "I don't know about them."

"Too difficult to search the answer." Shi Dang determined his consideration. "But if I may like to inquire Clever student respectively for one last time, then we will comply ourselves to keep our words silence about peacocks." Lao agreed to impala's inquiry. Peacock listens to Shi Dang's words carefully. "Are you entirely sure that you are one of the noble peafowls onto your bloodline?"

Lao thought. _The Flames. I could remember the room with full of most chemistry equipment inside of some lab I was in there. Multiple cracks no longer embraced some woods, and I only remember my mother who carried me from the smoldering house. By the next part of this troubled scene, I could not remember what I saw, and I only hear someone with screaming cruel towards my back as the ceiling above the living room was on shattered into ashes._

 _I explicitly do not mention who my father was. By the looks of painful memory, I shall not gaze over my thoughts about my troubled past._

"As the matter of fact," Lao concerned as the Five including Po gazed him with confusion. "I do not have one of the purest bloodlines of peafowl nobles. But here's the feedback I shall quite construct to you, Shi Dang. I'm so honored of how your father used to work with Noble Peafowls." Lao impressed, then enable to add his detail more. "As the sad moment, I never met them, but heard their life story before."

"Seems we are too friendly here," Po appeased. "You three guys are very welcome to visit on Jade Palace if you are all willing to interests see Kung Fu. Lao, what do you propose?"

Lao concerned. _I do not necessitate the Righteous people to rush them to arrive my master's palace. But Po is right. The Dragon Warrior and Furious Five shall study the Righteous' strength, and their weaknesses in which is I including the Nine, therefore, will seek their frailty to ourselves instead of sharing the Five's answers before the Tournament. Let's shall see what their play is._

"I propose the Righteous will study the Nine's Wing Chun strategy," Lao advised them, giving more reasonable. "Hopefully we'll need to meet your palace to seek what you all seven are training. What is the class do you study, Leo? Where and how far is your palace at?"

"The Righteous studies Tai Chi," the fox replied, "and Master Sheep's palace is probably far about hundred and twenty from here on the northwest. So not to be much worry, the Righteous will introduce our fascinating demonstration of Tai Chi. Each and individual characteristics like me, I shoot bow and arrows, then Fei here will enhance some strong glide with fierce claws, and Shi Dang will interact some volunteer to seek some endanger where impala will prevent awareness."

In a simultaneous moment, as Po was able to speak and so does Lao, the bass horn blows from the wind.

"We must be going," Leo said solemnly. "The Righteous will assume our arrivals to both Jade Palace and Prosper Valley in few days, and we will accept your master's invitation dinner. Gentlemen."

Leo summoned his smoke from his left pocket. With simmering as grayish pillows soar over the restaurant's entrance, the Five, Po, and Lao are strolling ahead of the fading smoke. They all noticed that all three Righteous students were vanished into smoke, and sauntered somewhere out of the Valley of Peace.

"Geez!" Po's leaf brightened his vision while being amazed towards peacock beside him. "I never know you are-"

Lao smirked, and shake his head when Po immediately changed his thoughts. "Never mind. We'll talk about that next time."

* * *

 _III. There Is No Secret Ingredient_

An hour just passed. The night crawled into puzzling beams of colorful stars above. By all means of pleasant, and peaceful thoughts with inner peace, Lao comforts his sit ahead of Dragon Warrior outside of Training Hall as the panda enabled meditation while sitting ahead of Lao also. Peacock just wanted to remain a focus of his long, lost memory to recover with however Lao shall stay still as flowing water through his peace of mind. Red panda checked on both Po and Lao while Shifu is on the side of the column, gazing and impressed to his student Dragon Warrior to support peacock.

The Five wouldn't mind their loyal friend to support when they all decided to head Student Barrack to remain rest. Shifu headed back to his room. The red panda could not let himself stay up late as possible. Po managed his timing of meditation. Dragon Warrior sought forgiveness, and conscience of his dear mother who gave her son lived much longer to save before Lord Shen and wolves. Lao's vision expects the impact of some glanced light touched his ocean eyes. Snow. Palace. And nippy summit. Notion grabbed Lao's newest musing about his mother including their home.

* * *

 **Year: Unknown**

 _There was this pleasant palace I should have seen how beautiful of this summit was. My mother once spoke that our village considered desolated, by an unknown threat. The tree, a soft maple tree glanced into green and white over the sizeable brown log that stands much higher it was used to be. Highly pure snow, a touch of water from my tongue and chilly breeze. The Swan. Too innocent and such beautiful kind I should have seen her._

 _Her mother spoke the swan's name! Hai? The ocean? Oh, my Oogway's blessing! How did I ever forget the swan's name? Why is my memory went gone lost, and now returns in a short path instead everything I need to know? I wore some soft robe before dark blue and, small I was. The village, Summit Village was generous and my home? Gentle birds sauntered with silks and beautiful gems through their necklaces. Perhaps feminine birds I shall describe them mostly._

 _Why are those wolves strolled themselves with battle armors they worn? Am I missing something to see here? What are the guards who deemed their worthy, and when did this ever happened? Some wolf with one right eye who sauntered with my mother near the snow ahead of the thin hillside as it was a poor road to come up, and stroll down._

 _My mother called after she waved at me. My original name I nearly neglected that name I have had given at birth from Lady Xia. Winter? Dongji? My brother called me that before whenever Xing and I were decided to bond ourselves as brothers. . . And I used Lao to one of the Mandarin words as 'brother' for a reason, and I fitted that name for a purpose. Before I had called, and all I knew the Nine and Master Ming on Prosper Valley, I wondered what my life was meant to have._

 _What am I? When have I ever left Summit Village with my mother in which was under attack by whom? Who was my father?_

 _A father voice called from behind, and the light stroke my vision._

* * *

Blink of an eye caught Po's attention. Lao calmed as ice, and peacock nodded. Dragon Warrior likely wanted to answers in which he asked Lao about peacock's one of loss scene of memory. Lao could not tell the information of his confusion memory, and likely a peacock clarified about snow, long lost swan friend, and multiple wolf guards. The breeze shut various kindles around Po and Lao in which soft pouring waters are approaching from the north.

"You like to see my Dragon Warrior scroll inside, Lao?" Po asked. Lao nodded. "Come here, buddy."

They both infiltrated Student Barracks while the rain pours from the night's sky; No bolted thunders. With single candle as the panda softly lighten the corridor as the Furious Five rests inside in each room. Blue and hazy as the sound of muffling drizzle from all over. Just as Lao and Po strolled softly with a single candle as the panda immediately enter his room, Lao sauntered in as peacock gaze plenty of Furious Five posters over paper walls around, the brown drawer and soft bed on the right side.

Lao believes what these posters are what Dragon Warrior adores the most as peacock can notice that Po is a massive fan of Furious Five. By the next attention, the candle in which placed, both pictures of a mother panda carried a cub, and two pandas with a goose on a middle. Lao thought about the question to know where and what happened to Po's biological mother. Peacock didn't want to ask as Lao can notice how hard Dragon Warrior can answer about his mother. Since Po checked under the bed, what and how many items are hiding under there?

Cookies? The monkey would soon go wild as Lao also noticed about secret sweet cookies like betting, and however, the Masters will desire to eat whenever bored it gets. Action figures?! Lao does not bother, and peacock only keeps in between both him and Po instead jealousy and how unpredictable. The last item with a soft cling, Po shows Lao the Dragon Scroll.

"This was given to me, by Master Shifu." Po clarifies before delivering the scroll to Lao after opening the cap. The panda sat on his bamboo bed. "When Master Oogway sought me since I was a normal villager, I changed my life when his prophecy of what I become the Dragon Warrior. I realized within a few years later when I had chosen as the Dragon Warrior, his evil brother came by long ago, and the prophecy fulfills my destiny to defeat Kai by not just kicking butts and high fiving bunnies, but be confident and hero to conclude evil and enemies."

Lao snatched the scroll. Once open gently as the feather, the brown with glass gold reflects the peacock with blue rain eyes. Confused, close and open at the same time, then Lao only sees himself with a scroll with no such thing-

"This scroll is blank," Lao thrived his ocean eyes glanced into pure water.

"I know, right?" Po praised. "The scroll _is_ blank by the way. The way you see yourself on a manuscript is by noting how you can describe yourself as not just 'clever' you are, but to understand a complicated answer of what you must discover yourself. But to me. I also found the solution. Once I realized when I opened the Dragon Scroll for the first time, I thought there would be some mysterious metaphor words or something to discover. But the decryption never lies on there. Only you can see yourself, me, and all of us can.

"Before I was going to return Jade Palace since Tai Lung's return, my goose dad gave out his secret in which I had never told a long time ago. The way my dad answered me, he said, _'The secret ingredient is… nothing.'_ There is no secret ingredient, however. Blank is the only silent writing on a scroll in which is the only answer to reveal yourself in the image of you. It's like this: To make something special, you just have to believe is special. No matter how hard you do throw your feather blades onto precision mark targets, you always believe in yourself as 'clever' student you are. Always believe in yourself, and nothing will drag you down, Lao. Once you realize the answer, then a worthy has become the Dragon Warrior."

 _And the words have admired. I adore the panda's conversation. I thought more of my beginnings of believing myself as I always 'clever' as usual for the Nine. Xing is always my brother and taught me so well of Chi Sao with his grandmother. Lotus did insanity as being emotional and still will be my sister. Hong is just my beautiful kind, so talkative barely, and massive heart she has as believing in me as love. The Heave Slither brothers are courageous as they were amazed at seeking my throwing blades in the same spot as a perfect well-balanced throw._

 _The Heavyweights honored as the weights of outstanding blades of mine I always well trained by Master Ming. All of their gazing blue ice from their vision of smiling faces, we are all family of the Nine. So confident, respective, caring, and belief in a trustworthy. Po is right. Always believe in me, and nothing will ever drag me down for a purpose. Still think of my tactics and engaging advance combat I can do enhance strategies of Wing Chun, and nearly defeated most of the Nine, except my brother and his grandmother._

 _But I am glad that this panda has been chosen by our fabulous master Oogway for a reason by not just stopping Kai, but be very monument as China need a hero like him, be like a teacher to teach Kung Fu, and all the possible things Po can do anything on the light side._

"I am astonished." Lao grinned. "So impressive to hear your story of how you have become yourself as the Dragon Warrior. I understand that now."

While peacock uttered his constructive and mindful of belief in, a soft thunder reminded Lao. "I guess my bedtime has passed," peacock handed the scroll to Po before leaving. "I'm so glad you become the Valley's champion and true master you are, Dragon Warrior. Good night, Po."

"Good night, Lao. See you in the morning." Po palmed the peafowl's shoulder.

Tigress escorted herself out of the doorway from her room after Lao entered the guest room next to Dragon Warrior's place on the left side of the corridor. The peacock preferred to be in Student Barrack to sleep peacefully and saunter through Jade Palace over the mountain with the Five and Dragon Warrior. Tigress thought about Lao mostly, alike similar personality in between her and peacock for sure.

"Lao's a great kid, don't you think, Po?" Tigress asked Po after panda exit his room shortly.

Po believes in Lao. Tigress probably get her new interest of communing to peacock student soon enough, regardless of comprehensive vision to Lord Shen ever again in which she disliked the peacock lord when Shen nearly killed Po with fire-breathing cannon. She now fully understands how mindful Lao ever speaks of respective friendship, and peacock honors the Five, Dragon Warrior, and her adoptive father.

"He is."


	14. Dinner (E03)

**_Re-edited this fourteenth part of Part One! Formerly the_ fifteenth _chapter!_**

 ** _2/7/2018_**

* * *

 **Episode Three: The Top Three**

* * *

 _Chapter XIV_

 _Dinner_

 ** _Three Days Later_**

 _Xing's PoV_

Today is a dinner invitation. The icon of welcoming warriors around China has just signed above Shui Palace. Nearly around the orange sunset draws down to Earth at nightfall, the Seventh Righteous students enters the palace as the Nine including Furious Five welcome them and even visitors as well as guests and villagers. Much bigger students like one rhino in a long white tunic with pale green robe who names himself as Nam. Respectively, I honor how Nam was Thundering Rhino's student that the way he taught Kung Fu, and now Tai Chi which is so. . . Pretty hardcore!

Before sitting on a large, dining table as the fighting square with all training equipment of weapons, the tactics and dummies around, were already placed on a massive vault near my grandmother's room with expanded space to place. These Seventh Righteous people are quite honest as what my brother Lao including Masters of Jade Palace were confronted the three warriors in a few days ago, and somehow noticed that my brother is a prince. The Five and Dragon Warrior could not reveal what my brother is in secretly.

Speaking of secret, Shifu may know from my grandmother, and Ming earlier once talked to me including the Nine about the revelation of Lao's identity as the prince. My favorite peahen Lady Xia is honorable and so much kindness as unique that she taught Lao to have great friendships and be much pleasant as a gentleman to treat a lady like my wolf sister Lotus and my companion bunny Hong.

I remember what Lady Xia once spoke about her husband who was a great Lord who sacrificed himself to salvage Xia including my brother Lao since the aftermath of Summit Village. Who was Lao's father? There is or was only one father, and Lord Shen cannot be him. Because the Lord of Gongmen was just a disgraceful peafowl, and there is no other way to have my brother will become forger of cannons and mind poison. Lao would never do that, and my brother has a different father instead Lord Shen.

I do not mind of that evil, disgraceful peacock lord, but only what Dragon Warrior I met him at the Training Hall at Jade Palace, Po told me about how panda looked unto Shen's eyes that evil lord was mind blown, and he asked how did Dragon Warrior found peace for a reason. And by that peacock lord didn't refuse to surrender before his death, Shen did saw tranquility; Po could not manage to save him from that powerlessness fallen cannon. Saving Shen is much likely insane, but that is too impossible that anyone who was crushed by all tons of metal into death like that.

What should I know? Lord Shen _is_ dead, and _he_ is not Lao's father.

Voices ahead of the dinner table intervene my thoughts as if Master Sheep's students gracefully term to the Nine and Furious Five. I enjoy this conversation with most of the Righteous students like that impala's father who was Lord Feng's right-handed guard, the African lion from Swahili tribe in Africa, then this panther princess from India. I somehow would love to travel anywhere else and learn their languages, what is their true meaning of life and prosperity, who are they, and how beautiful with embrace feelings that both Shujaa and panther Kasi are best couples have their different origin before united as Seventh Righteous.

"Your grandmother's rice is generous, Master Xing," Shujaa compliments with a calm tone. He ate his whole plate-like large pie-hole. His green kimono robe fits him, as well as all seven students do wear their finest green silk for their preference and color to use for appropriate wear. "You may be the grandson's best cooker, and your master taught you so well that the Righteous are in praised."

"I appreciate your feedback, Master Shujaa," I smirk. "For only best to cook is by gazing for hours, and hours until you discover your true instinct of best cooker in the valley."

"The heart of light you shine," Shujaa says, "the Gods had brought you into eternal peace for cooking, my dear friend. Perfect balance of ingredients you combined with marvelous taste. No matter how great taste of gift you have created with your beloved grandmother."

The panther Kasi in a yellow robe with smaragdine lines on her sleeves and neck speaks. She eats the noodle pasta with a spice of pepper. "What my husband was trying to say, sweetheart is that the Righteous including Shujaa and I amazed your style of cooking and marvelous taste of special ingredient rice."

"Thank you, your highness." I credit for her positive critique.

I also notice of one of her preference Tai Chi is that black panther can extinguish the dark magic as supernatural to cast gruesome out of frightened villagers and warriors. Apparently, I wonder my brother's past in which he sometimes seeks some raging necromancer who wanted to kill my brother inside of Lao's dream. Not entirely all the time, but frankly, his long-lost memory with dark shadow form is what the Nine including my grandmother are so worried.

If I ever saw any shadows been cast somewhere near my nightmare, then I shall be experienced anxious, and suffer from the anguish. I declare my thought more of Kasi's dream-catcher thing to let my dream forgive, and shall never haunt my life ever again.

"I've heard a rumor that you can cast out the demon who possessed the power of evil and intimidated few innocents and much warriors," I speak clearly to Kasi as the panther princess listened to my voice. "Great doctor, and mind illusion to prevent any heroes' weakness. If you are very welcome to support, the Nine shall likely to have this dream-catcher with a pray to cast out all of our nightmares like I sought the shadow form from the forest near my abandoned village. The worst one of the Nine is my brother Lao may have some vision of phantasm while sleeping. He quite remembers his past, but not eventually noticed his real dad and some wolf guards defended Summit Village where Lao was born there.

"My brother could remember some long lost memory of him, especially his dead friend I may never mention her. She was a little swan girl. Lao knows his mother, but no memory onto his sightseeing. By whatever my brother tried to seek his expected vision while noticing his dad's voice and even plenty of villagers, some light blocked Lao's sight for a reason. And sometimes the unknown form like a reaper can seek Lao like down onto the bottom of the ocean for whatever reason to haunt him."

"I believe you and the Nine shall need help," says Kasi while the lion Shuja and some of the Righteous warriors glimpse, and contemplating to mines and the Nine's trouble. "I can help all nine of you to cast out the shadow form. But here's this question I most likely to ask you, Master Xing. If you are alright to listen and answer."

"Yes, your Grace." I nod.

"Do you think Lao's father might be. . . that lord of Gongmen City?" asked Kasi.

I knew how panther princess could insist on who Lao's father. But like I said, Lord Shen is not my brother's biological father.

"To tell you honestly, your highness," I considered respectively, then answered with honest as I placed chopsticks in my bowl, and moved both to the right gently. "Lord Shen is not my best friend's biological father. Lao might have his different dad who faced a difficult life, and he might have disappeared from the battle while he saved his son including peahen wife Lady Xia from that terrible agony of flames."

"I'm sure your brother's dad will find his son, very soon." Kasi considers, clasping her fluffy paws on the table as she glimmers her pale brown eyes. "I hope his father will soon search his family."

Just then, the waving arms got my attention to the right side. Po, Li Shan, and Mr. Ping sight me with cherish voices and point their noodles. Just to seek how amazing of steaming noodles soared to all over lantern lights hanged over the vast fighting square and training area to fill over dining tables and chairs for all visitors.

I frankly excused both warriors Kasi and Shujaa to let them know I may seek the Dragon Warrior including both of his dads to commune them shortly after I rise. Before arriving in their standing, some wolves have been visiting and especially their wolf master from Snow Palace. Somehow I believe is that Soothsayer, the goat with a beard one, pays a visit to my grandmother including Shifu at the third table near left with few Furious Five warriors and even my insane wolf sister Lotus as they sat there.

"Hi there, my great newest customer from Prosper Valley!" greeted Mr. Ping with a perfect smile on his face with stretched wings all over. "Here, come over and try both of our noodles here in our lobby!"

I smirk, grabbing a single, large dip spoon gentle while multiple pasta noodle flavor sizzles and billows with steam of noodles I sense. I expected to try their ingredients with special spices than my grandmother's rice. I sip the noodle flavor and pasta in my mouth, as the pepper with lime flavor melts my tongue and burns through my whole cheek. _WHOA!_ I surprise and swallow noodles. "Po! Your noodles are delicious!" I describe Po's noodle on his large pot after tasting from freedom. "Well balanced, and. . . awesomeness!"

Next, I gave the next turn to Mr. Ping's massive pot with all the right ingredients with tofu. Much preference onto this kind of cooking is much specifically the best to create of how you desire to cook. Anyone can cook, and anyone can appreciate placing any special to believe the taste of freedom, a flavor of greatness, and feeling of awesomeness.

Mr. Ping's brown pot piled with gold noodles. I grab his spoon and dig into pasta soup that mixed with garlic, radishes and peppercorn spice. My mouth sips Mr. Ping's noodles, the soup waves through inside of my mouth with hot, and pepper flavor of vegetables I chew, combining with pasta and radishes.

"Now that is so much good, I'm not gonna lie on that one." I compliment Mr. Ping and Li Shan.

"So which one of us do you like most, Xing?" Li Shan asks politely.

"I'm proud would like to say one of you is. . . Mr. Ping." I point my smirking ocean eyes toward the happiness goose.

Mr. Ping could tell that he has been cooking noodles for ages. Po may be his goose father for longest time than Li Shan mostly. So much satisfied of Noodle Restaurant bloodline shall continue to exist as the Dragon Warrior will someday to take over Mr. Ping's restaurant for such urgent care. Everyone in China deserves to have noodles to eat by Mr. Ping's wings and Dragon Warrior's hands to create some very, individual ingredients to deliver happiness.

I could know Po next to his panda father on the right side gave a warm look, and a pat on the shoulder more. Dragon Warrior did his own best of cooking harder just like the goose more than ever.

"Aw man! I gotta continue much harder to cook." excited Po. "Xing, I really-"

"It's okay, Dragon Warrior." I calm Po while chuckling, explaining more to both noodles are equality, and one prefers better as an artist. "That's not just the way which one of your both noodles are the best ones and who is the best cooker of noodles. The only way I shall honor to say is both you Po and Mr. Ping are the greatest who cook pasta noodles. And I always prefer the way I will always eat noodles at any time now in Valley of Peace with my brother Lao."

"I'm happy you love _our_ noodles, Xing," Po appreciates me with highly smirk. "And we also love your grandmother's rice too, and we both are in love with your rice too. But hey, as long as anyone who knows how to cook well, will come over to the restaurant, and fill up their including your empty stomach for good."

"I agree, Dragon Warrior." I agreed.

"I can manage this pot of yours, son." Li stepped in at the front next to goose while spinning noodles with a large spoon. "You can take a walk with your buddy. I got this."

Both Po and I take a saunter. That was not the first time we stroll here in my grandmother's Shui Palace. Both of us went on tour at Jade Palace to seek Hall of Heroes with the Nine since the beginning after unexpected arrival with full crocodile bandits on Lao, Peng and I were chased last month from all the way to Prosper Valley. This dinner over the peaceful tables and visitors glide their saunter with soft voices are much beautiful as familiar to Valley of Peace, and even to take a walk with Lao in some other time near Mrs. Yan's clothing store.

While both Po and I do take a saunter, I gaze my brother Lao communing with Tigress and that beautiful little panda teenager name Lei Lei, the one who always called the Five's leader "Stripey Baby" like how cute of this small child says to Tigress every single day. Lei Lei is such spirit, and innocent as her lids grow soft, and her pupils extend around her eyes. To what I believe when Lei Lei talks to my brother now, she may have her newest best friend today, and Lao will have to be part of fitting humorous play with panda girl.

"You managed yourself for hanging out with Tigress? How are you both been doing?" Po asks me in comfort voice. We infiltrated into the Nine's Dinner room. Despite that only the Nine enters this room, Po can be inside the Dining Room all day because of his title, and respect for him. He would honestly desire to know how Tigress and I were considered equal to our kin, and no matter how the color of furs like orange and white we are.

I clasp my paws ahead of the table. We meet our eyes to ourselves as if Po and I interest speaking personally to our friendly relationship. The panda's smaragdine eyes are brilliant, shining than the grass and trees, giving me a healthy smile to his ears. "Seems good actually," I reply with a smirk. "We always wanted to talk ourselves within our social peace. I realized how Tigress is such a great warrior like my grandmother does. Most of the time when both Tigress and I trained over there to your palace, it's just like resurrecting what you have lost your interest, and your interests shall return like the way I was interested Kung Fu back then at my old house in years back then."

"I see," Po admits. "You know, when I was such around your young age, I sought the Five that they used Kung Fu that I adored their interest in which made myself as a hardcore fan."

"Really?" I softly ask wildly. "Me too! Every time I see the Five including you, Po, I am always the biggest fan. Like how you took yourself at risk to vanish that demon dragon Ke-Pa with 'skadoosh' finger hold you have summoned, then most of the other parts like Peng's Kung Fu Club to invite everyone."

We keep having discussions for hours. After all this time when Po finally managed to say more about Tigress, the panda perceives how he met her since Oogway's chosen warrior to become worthy of real meaning Dragon Warrior. My Ox brother arrives in with his midnight garment and black lines he wears. Niu handles the brown teapot from the bamboo dash table beside me to the left, pouring his best green tea to both of us near a dining room. I mainly speak with such impression to Po.

"I enjoy your discussion so far, Dragon Warrior," Niu smiles. He sits beside me as if my Ox brother convenes and sips his teacup.

"So much adorable to you both," I say while sipping green tea. "What's the story of you two, anyway?"

"The Five and I became friendships since I was invited there thirteen years ago," Po clarifies. "Since when I was apparently being chosen as the Dragon Warrior by Oogway himself, the Five including my master were. . . they had the worst day of their lives after saw me like I'm hopeless."

"Sounds like a colder part there, buddy." I confuse, understanding the real statement with a sense of humor.

"Yeah, you are not the only one experienced before. Not compared to you, Master Po," Niu says, as both Po and I bear him. "When I was at Gongmen, some bullies who tormented me with social aggression. My father and uncle Croc were busy handling the recall business as they managed the cons thing I was not paying attention. As the bullies from school I used to occupy near my mother's garden, they disrespected my reputation as many said, _Rhino lover,_ and _kung fu dummy_.

"Name calls were like abusive and rude. I conflicted them all across alleyways, and streets. I felt nothing how my eyes burned as my muscles formed into iron, and fierce as I broke most of the bullies apart. Hurting them was my wrong way; my father said that if any enemy refuses to surrender, breaking their bones or knocking them out cold could conclude the brawl."

"After the fight, then what happened?" Po inquiries.

"Well, one of my oldest former bully stood ahead of the road before leaving Gongmen near high roads of the west, he sympathetically apologized and swore that Boar schoolmate with his companions won't ever again insulting the reputation of Masters of Gongmen, and to me."

"Well, it is all history there. Anyway," Po considered much harder. And now, he finally spoke. "When I've defeated Tai Lung, and before Shen, Kung Fu changed my life, and somehow do have a family I ever have in my entire life. The Five are all of my best friends. The craziest part of being with them and my master after all these years of peace and creating noodles, my heart goes out into the warmth of one of the Five who I began to crush on her like forever. Since I went on the journey with the Five when we sprinted far to the east of Gongmen City, she was always there with me.

"There to Peach Tree, there to dining room with her and the Five as well including Shifu, and all elsewhere above all. Even when we checked ourselves to see if we are okay or not, we gave out our words to let all the sadness out and troubles we have, especially when I lost Shen when I tried to save him to convince that he must leave out the past and focus the future of happiness among him.

"Why did I say this to you now Xing? I _love_ her. She deserves to be here with me and all of us. The Nine, the Five, and now we must get to know the Righteous warriors. They are maybe interesting about them, and mostly your new lion buddy. He looks so cool, and deadly in fact!"

"Yeah." I agree with a nod while gazing both panther and lion grooving each other while the drums with violin play. "I am so glad you two are in together and-"

While I got distracted for a reason, my insane sister wolf Lotus waved her paws near the entrance beside my favorite bull pirate mate Shou at the front door. She may get some great conversation to have, or something to share with Soothsayer I suppose to meet with her. Shou stands and lays his back on the bricks behind him, nodding and clasping his hoofs. Shou has been guarding the front door for hours. Apparently, the bull pirate may get the same news from Lotus, and also he already ate my grandmother's rice and Mr. Ping's noodles.

"I'll be in touch with you, later on, Po." I paw Po's shoulder. "My sister has a fortunate smile and she shall likely to speak with me."

"Alright, buddy. If you need more noodles to fill your stomach, just ask me, or two of my dads," Po adds before I leave the dining room.

 _No problem._ I think. "Enjoy your feast, you two," I smirk to Po and Niu.

Just before arriving with my sister in time, one of Master Wolf's guard just sauntered near the entrance. The odd, gloomy looking red eye with only a left eye patch just entered in as that one-eyed wolf just become gentle as a block of ice. He wears like some armors with rope pairings tied up to his belly to tighten and some gray gauntlets. There is no weapon on him or any dagger near his gives me a _salute_ gesture towards me.

This wolf may be friendly in such, but what I only know is that my crazy sister Lotus do always insane preference like howling at the full moon, and leaping to the highest air with her tongues come out from her sharpness teeth. Better sighting in close, but not far like secret Panda Village to here.

"Xing," Lotus paws my left arm softly after gazing the one-eyed wolf. "We've got our company. You remember Lao's Guandao that was stolen here last week?" I nod. "That bird's here, and Kong's entertaining her."

Just then, the pounding noise near Shou's right side posts with a nail, and now the regular scroll brings up to the news. This scripture on the next aspect of the doorway might able to consider something about either tournament's rule, or something that we all do not know what the meaning of it is.

"Thanks for the heads up, Lotus." I beam Lotus, strolling near the side of touring entrance inside Shui Palace. "Go check on Shou, and that scroll just came by right now. If there's something real, show that script to Shifu or Nana for sure."

I explicitly ordered my crazy sister to look into that scroll while Shou beholds it onto his large hand. The fragile of broken night clouds formed, I may not like to notice if there is a shower of rain like Lao prefers to fight outside with a storm. There is no storm by the way.

"Young miss," Kong calls the visitor who wears the black, velvet cloak with the hood. "Would you like to see the famous Jade Baat Jam Do?"

"Yes. . ." the visitor says dearly. "I would be honored to seek warriors' artifacts at once again."

"Alright, young miss." accepts Hong while goose sets the fragile entrance inside to let a female traveler infiltrate.

I follow without hesitation. Kong and some female traveler stroll within the Corridor of Monuments while most of visitors and villagers are surrounding my whole space when walking softly, and not rushing. Once I reach the Hall of Fallen Heroes inside Shui Palace near the Nine's barrack, I listened to Kong's most famous historical speech, passed by my grandmother, then to my ancestors before Ming. But to goose's voice, however, Lotus, Lao and I were so young to hear Oogway's former brother-in-arms from the Great War, and even the Jade Swords I mostly interest.

"The Baat Jam Do blades are so completely rare, and none of the warriors would ever carry Jade Slayer's monumental weapon." Kong clarifies his speech while strolling through all the decorated halls filled with polish glass, and dragons slither near columns. "According to Oogway's explanation of truth about his brother's Jade power among him, this combination of blade and chains go flawlessly rage that Kai could defend his brother from the battle during the Great War. Some jade energy can regenerate his strength after slicing enemy's weakness, and even Kai became so fiery of triumph when succeeded the battle against most of the bandits from the minions who forged and worked with some wicked demons.

"Kai used to have all four butterfly knives in which includes two chains that attached to each other. The other two blades with chains went vanished into Dragon Warrior's dragon chi inside of its belly. Before Kai's banishment, Oogway kept Kai's Baat Jam Do for hundreds of years until one day; the Magnificent urged his student Ming to deliver. And create a beautiful artifact to show, and demonstrate with a story of bonding brothers of Kai and Oogway during the Great War among other two warriors who fought alongside.

"The story of all four soldiers who were trustworthy and been chosen to defeat both evil forces. Therefore, Kai, Oogway and their two followers of different masters who were closest friends, as usual, they all four have faced the immoral to avenge their brothers and sisters in ever since the tragedy of Qing Temple."

 _Two followers_? I thought by asking. By which, who and what are the two followers?

"So here is one of Kai's Baat Jam Do blades Oogway kept for many years, and now Ming for almost forty years." I immediately stop my saunter near their standing at the front of the painting of Master Oogway and Supreme Warlord Kai with realistic, and so sharp Jade Swords with chains lying there.

I nod to Kong after my old pal goose gazed my ocean eyes with a smirk. He has already accomplished the storytelling to any visitors while touring and telling more about fallen and most famous warriors like Thundering Rhino for example.

"Enjoy yourself, young miss, and if there's anything you like to discuss more, or have a meeting with Masters Ming, Shifu, and Sheep, just ask," Kong advised to that female traveler.

"Thank you," appreciates visitor.

This large, monument paint is my favorite to see both Oogway and Kai on the front before stepping aside with a female who wears her velvet cloak. The bull dashed within the boundary of a thousand Guandaos pointing across the sky, with red ribbons attached to all blades below. Oogway beside Kai wielded the wooden staff with sharp cutlass touching one of the ape's ax to tortoise's left side. Many faces cried with the tense of their eyes squinted, blades touched and shouted like war grimacing. Skies grew gold, and dawn that caressed the clouds and horizon mountains brushing trees and grasses, and ridges.

For almost fifteen years since Lotus, Lao and I were in Ming's room to listen a great night telling the story; I kept wandered imagination myself by asking in thoughts: Why Kai ever did bad things and having trouble onto his life as no one would ever help him? Oogway did help his brother at once during the battle, and somehow Kai was not so capable of carrying Jade Swords in which the unknown cause could create bull as too much immoral, and Oogway once said that Kai wanted the power all to himself.

Probably chi of course in which gotten Kai went jealous, and so forth the bull became Beast of Vengeance to steal everyone's chi as making him much power. Most of the Nine before Niu and Shou came over to join Fellowship, we all kept hidden somewhere near to my old abandoned village where that beast returned to Mortal Realm ten years ago, and there was nothing we could do to challenge Kai. After that big scary bull was gone, I consider more on Kai that there is light in him, and he felt so much trouble onto his struggled life of being a Warlord, and severe circumstances.

"What very rare Jade swords," I remarkably tell this female in a cloak in which I cannot see who and what body looks like to me. Strange bird from Kong perhaps? "Kai would have become the best supreme warlord who supported grand master Oogway, and trustworthy instead being hardheaded and cruelty to himself. My best secret is: I am a huge fan of Kai. If I were around to some Great War where Maker of Widows and Magnificent were in the battle, then I could do to help Kai been struggled his past to let go, and even consider his thought to change as not to steal anyone's chi, but to be in peaceful mind."

"Seems Oogway was an excellent friend of his brother," the female finally spoke. "He communed about Kai being trouble with him. In every power of someone who wields it, creates a capable of both choices of right and wrong to depend on any character. The hardest decision is when Kai could not handle to use jurisdiction of natural Jade ability to cause him cruel, that turned to Supreme Warlord as a competitor."

Who is she? This visitor knows Kai? And discerns about the conditions of my favorite warrior? I was aware of her knowledge, and her healing voice.

"Excuse me, miss," I softly touch her soft feather near her arm in which I assume to go a gentle tiger to treat any female for a walk. We both sauntered near the doorway to lead the Nine's hallway. "On that day you were paid a visit to Master Ming's sculpture tour and including the Nine's scroll, one of Ming's gooses who works here who saw you took something that doesn't belong to you. Have you ever been learned that stealing is wrong, and so very uncool, ma'am?"

"Do you reckon that stealing some radishes near a farmhouse and plenty of inks to write a script?" I froze after. _How did she-?_ She knows my history. "I've read about you, son of Shui."

"Who are you?" I ask without forcing my throat before we enter the next hall through sight with dining room, and in through the exit where everyone is currently outside in the open.

"I am someone who fascinates many unique warriors like you are, and all the children of almighty heroes." says female.

"Oh really?" I paw to her chest to stop her walking.

"Yes, Master Xing," replies female. _She seems to know my name, and I accept the woman's knowledge. But somehow, who is this female with "strange bird"?_ "There are two from the Nine who have their own rarest bloodline that can unite the other two warriors to prevent evil. Four heroes have their incredible power awaits them. Combining as one, full unity of the active fighters, they appointed of those who shall be destined to defeat evil Prince."

The two from the Nine? My family? What is she talking about honestly? I have so many questions to say about this nonsense.

"The prince?" I confuse. "What do you mean?"

"Since the banishment of both prince and Emperor who was responsible for the desolation of Qing Temple," clarified female when her hood turned to both sides to prevent anyone's sighting and listening. I am the only one here gazing at this beautiful female hiding in a cloak to not reveal her own body, but not forgetting her healing voice. "The young prince has been summoned with a return for five hundred years. His plan will haunt all bloodline of Qing Temple's survivors. I can sense the smolder from him, my dear. Beware the Prince of Darkness, son of Shui. Emperor Khan's son shall seek retaliation. He will avenge one of his kind, and he calls himself the _Ruler of Retaliation_."

 _What?_ I thought. Prince Huoju? The history of that Ox when my grandmother once told from Oogway about Huoju, is that the prince was the responsibility of destroying Qing Temple, and desired to slay anyone who dares to challenge gloomy Ox. How is that possible for the Prince of Darkness to return? Huoju went exiled into stone with some father of his, and-

I nearly forget to know this Huoju. Banished? My grandmother does only speak of it at once. I thought that wicked Ox is such terrible to do dangerous consequences of attacking Qing Temple, and ruled some lands of all China.

"Huoju?" I insist friendly. "How can you be so sure to know where that guy is?"

"Xing," I hear Tigress's voice from behind near the side of the large space opening to head over fighting square. "Emperor's speech is about to begin shortly."

I nod at first. My thoughts thrust through concerns as if the Swan bears her voice toward me. "Remember, beware the Ruler of Retaliation soon, my child. The Prince will avenge his father including his kind before," the female answers.

Not possible. Chorh-Gom prison is where Peng's uncle Tai Lung escaped there before. In that case, rhinos consider more of highly secure to prevent escaping for jailbreak. This female in cloak strolls herself along near the sidewalk to leave, and Tigress immediately confused a little. I gave my best Kung Fu teacher a moment before reaching this strange bird.

"You know," I reach this visitor rapidly, and stop her from walking. "As I looked onto your cloak that you try to escape, one of the Nine shall capture you to write some excuse to Emperor Huangdi for stealing my brother's guan dao blade."

Her eyes brighten into soft green and blue. Her cape nearly opens as I mostly can seek few feathers into white and black color onto her.

"But you are the one of the Nine?" asks the visitor, smiling.

"Perhaps I am the only one who will first," I say carefully before touching her velvet cloak near her shoulder. "Most of all, none of that makes sense, and Chorh-Gom prison does not ever go jailbreak again whatsoever."

So chilling near my back as I nearly grabbed everyone's attention at a short distance. Some wolves from Master Wolf and plenty of villagers I know them for years were whispering themselves. I must speak nicely at all cost instead intimidating her which is so rude.

"Do you see my savvy pirate beyond a doorway who's been attracting to you?" I point the bull at the entrance. My companion waves both of us like we are dating each other with unexpected romance. Smirking, chuckling and touching his chest with hoofs embracing with _heart_ sign. "You don't know him, and this pirate doesn't. So far, I can tell few of birds who are too sneaky and apparently not mindful of you- "

"Shou, son of the pirate lord," she describes the bull pirate. "And great-great-grandson of - that's too soon."

 _What?_

"Are you-" my lips were rising, and her feather finger gently closes my rough mouth.

This miracle of touching my lips, some healing heart with all my communing, has softly pumped regularly like a warming absolutes.

"Not most of the birds like me who are sneaky except mindful. I don't think you may have known a swan." She revealed her form after removing cloak's hood.

Wow! A swan? A female bird? I have never met any swans through my ages until now. Real soft, familiar wise like any masters do use philosophy. This swan's around thirty and young.

"Same expression and familiar kin you have, just like your aunt." the bird described to my kin.

"My _aunt_?" I ask for a full comprehensive ocean view.

"Yes. . ." answers swan. "One of your grandmother's sister had a daughter. Familiar form by which she can always watch over you, and even you will battle along Furious Five on the Tournament. About this 'stealing' your brother's guan dao, I borrowed it for a week and refurbished the blade. The guan dao now belongs to your brother's feather, and while he will wield it in any battle except the Tournament, the peacock will enhance with other three warriors." Her cheek comes closer to my ear as the swan embarks her murmur. "Your brother's blade has been placed on a large dash below peacock's bed."

"Got it." I nod softly.

"Good luck to your Tournament, Master Xing," she wishes my luck to win a tournament. "And so the Furious Five as well, Master Tigress."

All this time, Tigress was right behind me. Yes, she can manage through any rumor to listen much strictly Tigress expects to before reporting to Master Shifu importantly.

"Have great nightfall, _comely wench_ (miss)." Shou waves his helmet near his chest to appreciate a welcome, then representing a total greatness treat towards any female.

"Are you alright, Xing?" asks Tigress.

"Problem solved, Master Tigress," I smile gently after turning to her amber eyes. "I just wanted to say that I am very honored to please you before we all go to Tournament in two days from now. I just wished that I shall see my mother one day in Spirit Realm soon when I will become the elder. After this Tournament, I like to spend more time with you. Even as what my parents killed when I was a cub, my grandmother always taught me to have friendships with Lao and so forth the Nine. It is complicated to believe my mother I barely know her; she was like you."

"I wish I can know my parents as well," she covets. I also know about her bad beginning at Bao Gu Orphanage where most of the orphans were scared of "monster" who had claws to screech walls, and so deadly power among the cub's paws to devastate much of property inside. "It was impossible for me to notice two of them. Whatever has happened to my parents, they might be sacrificed themselves to save me."

I would not know who was Tigress's parents who possibly did a wrong thing for the right reason to drop their daughter off at the orphanage. As for what purpose? But my grandmother's sister? I may have to realize that sooner or later, and that shall have to wait after the tournament. I do feel sorry for Tigress, and all the Nine respect her origin that we feel so sorry for her life that her parents dropped their daughter to "sacrifice," and let Tigress live longer.

"Anyway," I consider, "the speech, you said?"

"Yes," nods Tigress while both of us saunter toward the fighting square. "Emperor Huangdi prefers to say few words rightly, that the Nine, Dragon Warrior and Furious Five, and Seventh Righteous desire blessings and good lucks before we march to the Tournament."

"Mark the Emperor's words, Tigress," Mantis says, leaping from nowhere across the square. He climbs on her sleeve and top of Tigress's right shoulder. "How about you, tough guy? Do you desire to give a speech here?"

"I would love to, Master Mantis," I smirk at him. "My spine feels snows fall, and drips climb above my neck."

"Wait, what? Really?" Mantis confuses.

"In other words, I am too _bashful_ ," I add.

"Oh... Okay. So am _I,_ " the bug comprehends.

Tigress turns to her shoulder and darts her eyes to Mantis's orbs. "Can you do your speech, sister?" Mantis inquiries.

"No," she shakes her head with a soft smile. "Ask Po, so he can indicate the awesomeness tale and entertain us before we challenge the Nine and Righteous."

"Speaking of challenging," I reflect. "I can go easy on you all."

"Be careful, Xing," the bug warns me. "Tigress right here is competitive. If you soon face her in the ring, I promise you; she will show no mercy, and brawl you like a toy. For just to be clear to advise you, Xing: Don't _underestimate_ my sister."

"Great advise." I agree, nodding to the green bug.

"And me-"

"Mantis," Tigress interrupts him. "Xing knows."

"My bad," he apologizes, shrinking his head and turning her away towards me. "Anyway, let's call Crane, Viper, and Monkey. I'm sure Po knows Emperor's Speech right now."

* * *

 **How do you like/dislike this one so far? Xing communes both Shujaa and Kasi? Xing tasting both noodles from Po and Mr. Ping? Niu talking to Xing and Po about him defending from bullies? The visitor? And Tigress and Mantis speaking with Xing before the speech? Punch the review!**

 **GZ**


	15. Chorh-Gom Break (E03)

**Episode Three: The Top Three**

* * *

 _Chapter XV_

 _Chorh-Gom Break_

 ** _One Day Earlier_**

Soft night breeze.

Cold snow color in plain white.

Red lights cracked through steep sides.

Four rhino guards positioned behind the opened doorway. Imaging of coldness shadows from the peaceful night's sky, filled with grayish pillows and puffed water iced into diamonds. The pure plain white water soared like feathers dripping down softly with the cold, and dry wind. Just as the large, reddish smolder fire comforts a warm to rhinoceros to make themselves stay remain on the large, metal-like mahogany door to prevent anyone's infiltration unless any master must seek prisoners.

The rhino who gazed four guards and stands onto one of steep-sided ground, the night-watcher guards himself with the spear. There was no torch around him, instead. The night-watcher used the cold breeze around him in which he has been outside for ages (even inside Chorh-Gom Prison), and there are other night-watchers like rhino guard to exchange as making turns to process. This rhino imaged mostly snow mountains as only a perfect, scene of eagle-eye-like vision as not only look high on the hills but below grounds.

 _Zap_! Sensed with small, pierce stick with a little red bulb. Night-watcher was stung. The rhino felt numbness with no scream and wave actions. One of the four rhino guards has spotted the night-watcher struggling before knocking out cold.

"Wan is down!" yelled one rhino guard. "Warn Commander Vachir, and we need ten guards!"

"Yes sir!" the second guard with green eyes ordered and shouted one of Vachir's high-rank warriors to immediate warn.

Ten security rhinos stepped out of the doorway shortly. They all can barely see in a snowstorm as the lieutenant who saw night-watcher, is firmly aware of ambush. Only thirteen stayed focus on the snow everywhere on their glaring eyes, one guard who had ordered to warn Vachir, remained hidden inside Chorh-Gom prison near brick bridges about five hundred feet away.

Soft tremble, gripping palms over weapons, shaking gloss eyes. The whisper winds crawled every rhino's ears. Ever since most of the rhinos have always been guarded outside for years, and lastly, every time used a drill to make sure every guard is ready to defend. This next level went real and most of all, not an exercise. A single red flare signaled from far ahead of another mountain near a cliff. All rhinos caught their eyes attention, and ask themselves: What is that? There's a fire, and how does that torch can bright much farther away? Are those eyes?!

PUFF! Flashbang spawned from out of sight, impacted every guard's eyes with horror voices. Blind, screeched with snow, and shortly revealed their normal vision of troubling view with near blur vision like dark, and drizzling smoke. Once the guards returned their vision before rising, the wicked peacock draws his guan dao, featuring Phantom Bear aside. Only seven rhinos can barely see; six went injured and unconscious from the flash. And the bat Zei above the guards ordered his clan to command attack.

Lord Shen and Phantom Bear opposed three rhinos ahead as the other four guards are unpredictable from raid bats attacking them with fierce claws and snarl teeth. Shen sheathed the rhino's hammer, and Phantom Bear hammered claw to guard's heart. The next rhino guard aside of Phantom, the bear engaged with claw combat with useful Muay Thai combinations of assault palm, and strike onto rhino's throat with devastating uppercut kick.

Squeaking bats scratched most of the guards with flesh and even fainted into the snow. Only three stands behind the doorway; braved from muscle, fast breathing, and lieutenant stand with large with sharp lances attached to the sides. Snarl, sharp glance blade, and squeak. All three Phantom, Shen, and Zei with raid bats engaged the other three last standing guards. The brave rhino suffered from loose balance with fists as Zei, and many bats clawed the guard down with nasty flight. The two guards remain.

Lord Shen nearly pierced the fast breathing rhino guard, dancing with feather blades and dark Guandao screaming elsewhere. The albino triggered a powerful kick onto the guard's left leg. After the hit, Shen summoned his dart rope, tangling the rhino's horn, and dragged him onto the mid-air; Phantom Bear spun her whole body and devastated him with a heel foot spin around anti-clockwise. Fast breathing rhino impacted lieutenant behind the doorway. Wicked Peacock can sense the aware of rhino's dagger, and Shen used a single feather blade, puncture through lieutenant's right palm through the door with a terrible, agony like lingering flames.

Twenty guards inside the Chorh-Gom Prison hacked their terrifying voice as if a feather blade penetrated through a large door. Even as they wielded spears and multiple swords to prepare the upcoming ambush on the front door, but frankly, most of the young ages and few were older as around longer before Commander Vachir.

"Aim!" Shen commanded his bat clans as the Phantom Bear immediately creates some dark, and void-like smolder as the tacky cannons forged into red mahogany and black metal outside.

The lieutenant's horror, pull and weakened this strength as the blade burned his hand, and softly bled. In an immediate struggle, the rhino glimpsed multiple void-red orbs soaring among the mountains, as approaching, and brightened the flames.

"Lord Shen!" Zei called the peacock while the bat clan leader flew across peacock's surroundings. "What'll we do to that rhino?"

"Nothing stands in _our_ way. . ." Shen said indignantly.

Horror, so terrifying with trembling eyes from the lieutenant. He knew his life would be shredding, and his time of being in Chorh-Gom Prison went longer, and now faced his price. None of the rhino guards who are currently standing their stance as pointing towards the large entrance door, none are noticed when Phantom Bear forms the peacock's cannons are floating behind, and the bats above each barrel pulverized metal beside the match to ignite.

"FIRE!" Matches ignited, lieutenant, screamed his terrifying voice.

* * *

KABOOM! Vengeful blast with smolder inferno, collateral damage with shattered metals, shattered mahogany, wrath inferno with the predictable crack of fireworks screamed itself. Many of the rhino guards collapsed after the blast, and injured with burning skins; most fainted, and plenty died from the horror explosion. Below the void of Chorh-Gom Prison, hundreds of rhino guards including a small group of night watchers concerned their alert from the horror blast above the entrance door where all first platoon group of rhino guards injured.

"Corporal!" Vachir shouted to second rhino guard who came from the entrance door earlier before the blast happened. Commander Vachir stood aside to all three, metal sarcophaguses on a flat, surface rock, drawing his lance sword from behind. "What is going on from the doorway?!"

"We're under attack, Commander!" Corporal reported when sprinting on the bank side of hollow rocks where large pointy arrows formed up together. "No sign of any order and any enemy who attacked us!"

Shen and Phantom Bear infiltrated Chorh-Gom Prison as the bat's clan soared inside with full force. Multiple orbs from behind summoned good warriors who obeyed from Prince. Few from Spirit Realm as the Badger Twins changed their form into a void with red eyes, Great Gorilla who hated and disrespected Kung Fu, and Crocodile Sergeant who is a husband of Queen Crocodile in which kidnapped baby tortoise from Lakes of Tears.

Other units of second rhino guards sprinted from large bridge ahead of Shen and Phantom Bear. By the next move, while Shen and Bear remained still, the horrific gust wind that cracked the sky from behind the mountains, the firedrake like ashing fireball soared over the large snowdrops and impacted rhino guards an asteroid slammed to a crater aftershock. Thousand of rhino guards heard the shocking inferno from the sky, and they are immediately aware of an unexpected visitor who pays a visit to Wu Sisters down below the Chorh-Gom hollow.

Prince Huoju impacted the whole second rhino guards team, and wicked Ox panted softly while slowly rising from the small crater with tears of rocks below him. Next, the third rhino teams approached with full force and armament spears and hammers. Shen and Phantom Bear drawn their weapons and joins aside to Prince Huoju. Full reinforcements of void orbs spawned from behind as many banished and dead warriors arrived to support. Screaming swords and daggers, whispering arrows fly by, and all breaks loose.

Huoju summoned his tacky, void with velvet red smolder sword from his right hand. Swinging with the terrible sound of sweeping fire among the wind from swinging all over, penetrating, and shattered iron and silver blades where most of the rhino guards were entirely useless that the third team could notice very dangerous. While few spirit warriors immediately infiltrated the entrance of Chorh-Gom Prison as the rhino guards are in choked through battle, Huoju, however, set their price of circumstances.

The screaming feather blades kept piercing through many rhinos when Shen threw his weapon of choice to his preference when Phantom Bear tripped to the floor by rhino guard forces around five to seven tackled her. The bats clan forced their wings over the rocks, soaring everywhere as clawing and biting through every rhino arms and shoulders to prevent attacking. Slowly, the bats split into two groups as Zei and Bian Fu flew over the next bridges down below as first must approach the Wu Sisters near the void, and the second will cease all guards' actions.

Phantom Bear blocked through third groups of rhino guards on the front of silver bricks of the bridge as Huoju nearly caught a single dagger from one of the lieutenants. After the hit from the precision hit on rhino's chest, Vachir's former night-watcher inside a warden cabin on the left side of Chorh-Gom entrance. Ignited match, red spark, and red dynamite onto rhino's big left arm. Huoju sensed the flash, the prince's void repelled the dynamite and forcefully triggered rhino's mouth to swallow.

 **Fire in the hole.** Huoju says intensively before tossing rhino night-watcher to Warden's cabin.

Repel fire with dark smoke as Huoju pushed rhino inside warden's cabin. Shortly, dynamite-filled with ash flares with such collateral damage woods shattered into the dry smoke wind. Huoju swiftly turns to the bridge while Phantom Bear continuously sword battling with Lord Shen against the ton of rhino guards. The prince gave a thought above the rocks above, Huoju has an idea. At first, Shen and Phantom Bear gave no thought about Huoju as the prince chained a tip rock higher. He pulled himself to arise and dove through the bridge like death from above.

CLASH! Tearful bricks, horror voices, and falling guards soar down towards the void, or anywhere most are impacted near most of the bridges with hundred guards. Vachir and Corporal saw the clashing bricks above the anti-void above, as the angry and wicked Ox landed the next bridge with thirty guards. Next, the clan of bats descended their wings to infiltrate over rocks like swirling circle. They eventually oppose most guards with a snarl, and Zei immediately sought the three sarcophaguses down towards the flat rock where Tai Lung had held with chains and acupuncture for years.

The Bat leader obeyed his brother aside in which Zei must accompany to one of Huoju's lords above from the entrance of Chorh-Gom Prison. While the Bat leader ascends quickly, he sighted the peacock with Phantom Bear predicting the land to oppose other rhino guards.

"My lord!" Zei calls the peacock aside while soaring. "The Sisters are down below the void! All three sarcophaguses remained sealed, with rhino guards defending them!"

"Contain the rhinos," Shen ordered while protecting himself using his dark guan dao blade from Vachir's sharpshooting archers near the holes of prison, "slay them all if they continue protecting Sisters!"

"Yes, my lord." Zei nodded before flying down below the void rocks.

Huoju on the third bridge is aware of rhino guards are spawning their price of stopping the newest evil which all never knew the prince was. For as long as the other rhino guards do their own best of their weapon of choice onto their hands, Huoju encounters every, single, weapon as the prince frankly acknowledged all swords with axes into fierce. The wicked Ox knew he could prevent all fierce armaments to his younger age along to his father long ago.

The fire arrows shot from above some watchtower above from the third bridge as Huoju enabled the flaming void sword like a war cry wind sings the blade with inferno. Rhinos knew they could not engage much long enough to cease the evil's actions. The brawl rumbles in. Huoju encounter axes, some ax with spikes, and hand-to-hand combat using deadliest Kung Fu, Muay Thai combinations toward straight punches, and even one of Tai Chi's powerful sweep kick to the sides.

The crack spills with soft debris in which the third bridge will collapse. Huoju has found some chains to connect with large, cart to dive down towards the void to reach the bottom of Wu Sisters inside three, bracing sarcophaguses as Vachir ordered his men to shoot Ox with massive pointing arrows. How is that possible to shoot down Huoju as the prince is mighty with necromancy effectiveness?

Once the third bridge crossed and nearly devastated, Huoju loosened the chains. The Ox swings down forth over the sides of darkened rocks while large arrows began to shot from below the void after Prince leaped. Vachir's men have no choice but to conclude wicked Ox, and so the rest of bat clans soaring elsewhere around the surface rocks. Multiple armies of snarled bats commence the attack, coming down from the critically damaged bridges above.

After the land, Huoju continuously enhances more attacks with sort of brawl Kung Fu; the arrows were fired onto rocks like a misfire, however. Combo strike, fist with deflective arms and defensive front kick while Huoju immediately pulsed his strength to his fist, and let many rhinos leaped in the air with a scream. The prince finished the troubled rhino guard strangled into a broken arm, and Huoju tied up the chains over the rhino's neck before the extra strings pulled him down to the void.

Huoju carefully sees the three sarcophaguses on the flat surface rock down below before the Ox decides to leap with deadly shock wave impact. Vachir and Corporal immediately noticed how dangerous that predictable monster has been capable of imminent destructive while both rhinos ordered men to open the gate to vacate. There's no way out of the void when the kart with chains destroyed.

Huoju visioned through sarcophaguses as the prince may able to check the lives of three Wu Sisters. The pulses, the hearts, and even a life form the prince has now detected among the Sisters. Joyous, insubstantial, and vengeance. The Sisters had their plans to claim China. Therefore, the Masters of Gongmen by former knowing themselves as Street Fighters have concluded them in a most prosperous quest with Oogway to save China.

Vachir ordered his men above those temples with large projectile arrows to shoot wicked Ox. Huoju felt the upcoming senses everywhere in a decent matter. He can barely notice all pointy arrows are pointing the Ox from rhino guards, and his flowing flames over his fists has summoned like black smoke with an orange orb. FIRE! Six screaming projectile arrows soar down to flat surface rock, and Huoju stopped all bolts with spheres.

One arrow pointed to the large doorway and penetrated in as Vachir and Corporal noticed and the Prince has sighted the Warden who is in charge of Chorh-Gom prison. As the giant arrow flamed itself, the temple collapsed, and Huoju snatched Vachir as the only Warden by using fire chains. Corporal collided into hundreds of debris crushing him down as the prince immediately seized three sarcophaguses. Shocking voices, hesitated with trembling eyes when all rhino guards caught their own eyes open. Huoju repelled all six arrows at once with scorch smolder!

The kaboom of doom! Blast fires and cracked towers imminently collapsed like the ash with firefly dust everywhere. The chains that Huoju tightened three sarcophaguses and Vachir's body, the wicked Ox can gaze above the battleground from the entrance of Chorh-Gom Prison. Huoju leaps into the air while he can soar above the void to exit and carry large chains to hold three sarcophaguses and Vachir on board. The Warden weeps.

Shen and so plenty of bandits including Phantom Bear hold off the line when multiple rhino guards are archers near the other side of hollow rocks nearby. Some guards with swords are repelling peacock, and giant evil bear as the two lords are in strength with harrowed guan dao and large axes to prevent the attacks. Just then, Huoju spawns out of the void and swings the chains with three metal sarcophaguses like a horror breeze. Shen and Phantom Bear aggressively forced all three guards near the edge, and then CRUSH!

Crushed to death, and Huoju immediately swung Vachir rapidly as the Warden shrieks into terror. Thud onto the pillar rock aside; then bones were torn from over Vachir's whole side of his left arm after the land next to the desolated doorway of Chorh-Gom prison.

 **"Free the prisoners, Phantom,"** Huoju orders the bear after landing in front of sarcophaguses near the edge. **Bring me more corrupted guard souls to me. The Sisters must have a gift to awake themselves and seek their newest ally."**

Phantom Bear and his comrades behind him formed up into their reddish orbs to soar. These spheres infiltrated plenty of corridor rooms with hundreds of inmate prisoners. The three sarcophaguses were chained up into crucial locks and even injection acupuncture needles to shut nerve systems to Sisters' veins similar to Tai Lung's back. Shen watches Huoju penetrating the sarcophaguses vertically on the front doors to open instead of the most laborious way. The Prince summoned his three, dark feathers onto the keyholes.

Shortly, the keyholes above the three sarcophaguses unlocked the acupuncture injections to release needles onto Sisters' bodies inside. Waiting. The "corrupted" rhino guards were spawned from the red orbs as multiple were trembling, and grunted. Patience at granting to Huoju and Shen does, the glaring eyes of Wu Sisters have opened into brightness. Meow, says them three.

"Oh no. . ." Vachir trembled to his fear while laying himself on his left arm injury.

* * *

The Sisters snarled, attaching their tails into the full force of claws spin in mid-air. Impacted like a sound of collateral thuds: pound, breaking bones, severe slice onto skins, and then forcefully wrath the guards over a wide open with a fall inside the void below with a terrible scream agony. Shen went amazed as if his eyes colored with crimson at Wu Sisters as their former plan is to assemble evil forces combine into a strong army to gain, and take over China.

Huoju smirks after seeking the outstanding bonding tail sweep attack of Wu Sisters' powerful attack. Nothing else become neutral, and most of all, the Sisters are severely dangerous as criminals. Why would the prince interest the lunatic leopards to let them join Huoju's army? For what purpose: evil with power, slaying corrupted lights to all masters and students, then bonding evil clans, and even a similarity of necromancer power to Kai's supernatural jade "zombies."

Sliced skin, shattered bones, then terrified agony from few guards severely injured to the ground near the edge. The continuous bonding power from Wu Sisters sliced many rocks, slicing remaining rhinos on their way close, and now defeated every guard. All three leopards landed in the front of wicked Ox with so much curious after seeking reddish flaming swords, and now red horrified eyes being fearless. One of the Sisters demanded earnestly.

"What year is it? Who are you, Ox?" the leader insisted earnestly with her gray eye went brilliant dazzle like the star was born.

 **You are speaking to Prince, Su Wu**. Huoju endeared her, perceiving the leader as the Prince sensed the three souls with immoral memories, even the battle Wu Sisters fought three street fighters. Frankly, the three leopards were confused and aware of knowing their sister's name with a surprise. **The emperor's son from seven centuries earlier who will urge to plot an act of revenge and reclaim China for my grandfather's retaliation. I am Prince Huoju, son of Emperor Khan, Sǐwáng's student. If you are interested in joining my army, then come to Mengmeng Mountain. There, you will meet thousands upon thousands of evil clan members.**

"Why should I trust this Prince?" Wing Wu snarled, not entirely anger when asking two of her lovely, lethal sisters.

"His plan looks similar to ours. . ." Wan Wu convinced, reminded some simple conquer plan as the Sister once planned their take over China in ages ago.

"We shall stick to his advice. This Ox is consistently delivering the power of principle towards China. Wan, Wing, we will accomplish what we've started." Su Wu ordered her sisters solemnly.

Phantom Bear and his allies were released plenty of prisoners from the orbs when all inmate prisoners land with grunted voices. Only thirty in which one is a massive water buffalo. Plenty crocodiles are Fung, Gahri, Lidong with most followers, and only twelve Boar clan members from the west side of China. Huoju shortly gazed all inmate prisoners before facing Vachir from behind.

The prince may buy his schedule to intimidate Warden easily and poorly tormented. At first, Huoju now combats Vachir after Warden rises with a right punch he swung.

"I didn't get your name. . ." Su Wu admired her voice when seeking the unique peacock aside.

"You recognize my true form and my color of death." Shen clarified so ardently when staring into the combat of Huoju, combinate with very complex defensive and attacking strategies when Vachir confused the brawl, and rhino's left arm is completely useless to enhance. "Do you recall my past that peacock nobles banished me?"

Su Wu smirked to peacock as appreciative, and all three Sisters heard a lot rumors about Shen and Noble Peafowls from Gongmen.

"You must be Lord Shen," Su Wu recognized after revealing "color of death," and vengeful peacock. "My sisters and I heard about you before. . . The one who was banished by your parents of Noble Peafowls in which you slew those innocent, and selfish pandas. How thoughtful."

"I do recognize the rumor about. . ." Shen thought before Huoju smacked Vachir with repelling fire to prince's hand towards Warden's chest, "the Sisters you've tried your own best to conquer China in such your preference plan, uniting evil clan forces into one, unstoppable force. Perhaps you three are not the only one who conspire to claim China."

"Your cannons," Su Wu noticed while remembering some rumors of peacock's last stand at Gongmen City. "So absorbing, and intelligent to use the acknowledgment, and incredible power. What are your specific reasons to claim China after your banishment, my lord?"

"One of the lords of China betrayed me," explained Shen. "I noticed the fire symbol to that bandit's chest was from Northwest. I have no memory of who was that lord who's responsible, I do notice the aftermath of a village where that place was so much beautiful and was my second home after my banishment when all the houses were on fire. The first reason: My parents hated me, and I wanted to reclaim my Sacred Tower for return and will make everything else right. The second: The memory will reveal the full tragedy village and must search vengeance of who I must avenge, and will end their happiness. Happiness must be taken. And I will take mine."

"Good luck to your vengeful quest, my lord," Su Wu smirked with her gray eye blinking at him.

Just then, Huoju forced Vachir with powerful knee combos toward Warden's jaw. Vachir gave out his own painful body that Warden has ever thought to himself that he may not live long, and much likely caused his life will end when faced a terrible, monster on the front of rhino's amber eyes. Huoju could do any brawl combat as tossing Vachir before uppercutting, then a deadly kick to the side of Warden's neck.

"You know. . ." Su Wu thought, "by uniting all evil clans including you, Lord Shen, we will desolate all the villages and cities, one by one until all that remains of pure radical masters and civilizations will all be slaves, and will die."

"I agree. . ." Shen listened after the peacock agreed wickedly.

At moment of torture to Huoju's rage against Vachir's pain, the prince nearly wasted his energetic of opposing from his fists and kicks. Most of the prisoners were muttering themselves from their sight of view and thought more about this wicked Ox who ordered Phantom Bear to salvage, and release prisoners for a reason to gain more army. The crocodile gangs noticed the peacock aside with Sisters watching Huoju. Fung remembered this peacock, and now the other peacock from Valley of Peace. Both connections, and familiar look.

Gahri next to Fung craned near to his boss. "Is that the peacock who Dragon Warrior told us about him?" he whispered.

"Yep." Fung split his eyelids, trembling his reptile body. "Thought he was dead."

"You remember that kid who wore his cobalt silk garment and looks like Shen, cousin?" Lidong, the giant crocodile murmured behind Fung. "His blue train nearly matches with black eyes. The albino's look is unmistakable. Does he know about Shen being alive, right now?"

"I'm _afraid_ not," Fung inhaled.

Huoju crouched to Vachir while rhino is near unconscious, and the prince touched Warden's forehead to seek hundreds and thousands of memory. First, familiar voices. Escape from Chorh-Gom Prison is impossible! One thousand guards, and one prisoner. Of all memorable quotes he contemplated, thousands of tones emerged until the last conversation.

 _When will the Tournament at Kong Bai Stadium start, Commander Vachir?_ The corporal spoke to Vachir's mindful memory while Huoju attends.

 _Three days._ Vachir revealed.

Awakening, in reality, revealed with glaring smolder and shaken mind. Huoju flash-backed to his messenger goose Yao from Snow Palace. The prince has betrayed, and somehow, hated a lie and secretly not telling the truth. Huoju scowled.

 **Have you notified any Yao's messages about the Tournament, Shen?** The Prince insisted Shen intensively.

"No," Shen told the truth. Huoju's glare can seek anyone's personality of either lying and truth can expect. So far, Huoju reasoned that Shen knows the truth. "He wouldn't notify me about the Tournament's date. Yao kept his answer from us, your Highness. Will we ever search that goose?"

 **Forget about Yao.** Huoju said sternly. **We've revealed the date from that rhino.**

Next, Huoju picked Vachir's chest armor to rise, and forcefully choke onto Huoju's right arm while the other attached to Vachir's left arm. **You must be the Warden.** Huoju identified Warden rhino. **Commander Vachir. The rest of your prisoners will deem my clan and shall return their favor as what they failed their accomplishments. Therefore, your former prisoner has returned and will claim his vengeance.**

The void with fierce smolder on the entrance door summons. Ever since Huoju captured plenty of Spirit Warriors from another world of Realm, the prince may sight some fancy and outstanding warrior on the front of Huoju's eyes. While the prince strangles Vachir to his whole right arm to choke, Vachir sighted the orange eyes sauntering. The prisoners, Sisters, and now Shen are gazing the voided warrior nearby as plenty of inmate prisoners are clamoring, and cheering softly.

 **Behold, the new supporter of my army.** Huoju pointed the voided warrior.

Vachir's trembled eyes sighted the pure, golden glaring eyes. Something that rhino leader could believe that he can nearly see some pant clothing and a brown sash. Vachir does not, however, notice if Vachir had a prisoner before. He might have foreseen the wicked, and evil look alike Huoju instead of the height. He once revealed and remembered the golden eyes.

"Oh no. . ." Vachir trembled while suffering his air. "You cannot be! Why are you doing this?!"

 **You've rotten my puppet for annuals.** Huoju snapped. **You will** **drown yourself in the heart of darkness, and by that, death will come to you.  
**  
"Please! Don't do this to me! I have a family of my own!" Vachir begged mercy, then choking harder from Huoju's strength.

 **Why does every person implore their mercy?** Huoju demanded rudely. **Your family will not save you from my _wrath_. **

Huoju released Vachir, and he summoned the voided cloud to freeze Warden's whole body, including both arms and legs. The bats clamored, and inmate prisoners cheered when voided warrior stepped in front of Vachir near the cliff. Rapid breathing, terrified, and so weak, Vachir accepted his fate. The Prince formed his right arm. Huoju palmed vertically near Vachir's chest. The Ox's whole hoof and wrist glimmered with crimson nebula as if Vachir's heart dragged ahead of the Prince's hand. "NO! DON'T KILL ME-!"

One inch punch, horror scream with mid-air, falling and drowned into the bottom of Chorh-Gom's heart of darkness. The hate, the cheering, and fascinated through all the inmate and Spirit Warrior's point of view of seeking the revelation as the voided warrior was the inmate prisoner, and the warrior who murdered Warden accepted his accomplishment for his vengeance. His sister? Who was he avenged to with a name?

The bats soared everywhere in which exclaimed with evil poisonous happiness and escorted themselves out of Chorh-Gom prison while Phantom Bear formed the red orbs to all inmate prisoners including water buffalo, crocodile gangs, and boar bandits to infiltrate with a swirl.

 **Come along, my new friend.** Huoju palmed to the voided warrior. **We must consider our latest ambush. Soon, we will attack Kong Bai Stadium with no mercy!**

All evil warriors escorted themselves out of the entrance. There is nothing for them to slay any rhino guards inside Chorh-Gom Prison. Shen and Wu Sisters were considered about the voided warrior when Huoju would answer, and be more reason to have evil unite as one, unstoppable force better and worse than Shen's cannons, and Wu Sisters' territorial terrain.

One of the injured rhinoceros guards took his action by using a giant, crossbow. None or any prisoners and even Huoju could not see the last rhino guard from behind. That other lieutenant might have struggled from climbing the horrific rocks from the collapsed bricks of bridges. Around thousand red orbs has summoned from Huoju's dark ability with automatic magic, the crosswind beside the wicked Ox's horn whispers, and Huoju snatched the arrow with rapid reflex.

Shen and Wu Sisters gazed Huoju and caught their eyes attention towards the injured rhino near the cliff inside Chorh-Gom Prison in which lieutenant nearly shot wicked Ox. Phantom beside the Prince fo Darkness struck rhino with a solar, ray nova-like scowl ax flames over-penetrated from his hands that forged sands with glass to whole rhino's body, and now holes over rocks on all sides of Chorh-Gom Prison entrance.

Trapped, and trembled eyes as Lord Shen, Wu Sisters and the unknown void form with orange eyes rose their orbs at the black bear who devastated the entire prison and murdered rhino lieutenant when Huoju flattened his hof on Phantom's left shoulder. **Let's go home, now.** The Prince calmed her.

Wan, the night-watcher who was unconscious shortly, he saw what unbelievable vision that rhino dropped his jaw in shock as all prisoners exclaimed, cheering. Most voided warriors gathered around in circles, especially Phantom Bear, voided warrior, Lord Shen, the Wu Sisters, and now Huoju. Once all are handing together in a center as wicked Ox become the last one to touch, every orb is formed into single, flaring flames and vanished like smoldering ashes.

Beamed into ray orbs, and flew above the storming snow shattered into red velvet smolder with red lightning bolted a couple of mountains on elsewhere.

"Commander. . . forgive me. . ." Wan the rhino night-watcher stormed himself with shock and misery.

He flattened his whole body and head into the coldness of snow buried the night-watcher.

* * *

 **7/17/2016**


	16. Lady and Prince - Prepare for War (E03))

**Enjoy this script, and Happy Valentines Day, guys! Episode 4 chapters will vacuum most mistakes!**

 **GZ**

 **2/14/2018**

* * *

 ***Episode Three: The Top Three***

* * *

 _Chapter XVI_

 _Lady and Prince_

 _I. Meeting the Soothsayer_

 _ **Lao's PoV**_

"Before we proceed to the Tournament, I like to say a few words," Xing announces. He stands on the flat gray platform at the Fighting Square, peering all delightful faces of warriors, wolves, masters and Emperor Huangdi beside my brother to the left. Xing gestures. "The Nine honors and greets our new colleagues Masters of Jade Palace from the Valley of Peace, and Seventh Righteous from the small town of Wugu near North about a hundred and fifty miles from here."

Many clap their paws and hooves. Xing proceeds. "Warriors honor their masters. Warriors admire their opponents. Warriors encourage people. We are Oogway's students before he taught Shifu, Sheep, my grandmother and all for those educated many of us here. For Kung Fu, Oogway embarked to guide our spectacular success to discipline inner peace and tranquility. For Wing Chun, my ancestor manifested many of her students before the Nine to encourage people and love. And for Tai Chi, Liu Bong Shien's philosophy revealed, as our body becomes water to flow with the energy we can absorb, and seek happiness toward the people.

"As for the Dragon Warrior he likes for us to do: Let's kick our butts and admire opponents." Xing fisted into the air.

Audiences cheer as if plenty chuckle across the Shui Palace courtyard. Tigress positions next to me as if her amber orbs shut and her genuine grin. "Let's see what you can do to spar with me at the Tournament," Tigress smirks.

"Hmm! That's the spirit. You look ravishing, by the way," I grin at her eyelids shade with pink and rainbow sparkles.

"Mei Mei's makeups are appealing," says Tigress with her paws clasp in front of her waist. "You take on Crane, and I interfere _your_ brother. You hurt my Crane; I will eat you during your sleep."

I collapse my crests, and eyes and long neck draw away from her. "I'm joking." She jests, blinking her eye at me with a light chuckle we hack.

Most of the audiences went silent shortly as if the Emperor strolls on the Fighting Square, carrying a gray scroll in his giant hoof.

My brother's ocean eyes glimmer with snow. "My Emperor? Is everything alright?" Xing asks, sensing my brother's heart pulling towards the ground.

"Chorh-Gom Prison has destroyed!" Huangdi announced.

Many eyes became a pale star with jaws collapsing.

I do not notice what on Earth has just happened at the heart of snow mountains of Chorh-Gom Prison where that place was supposed to have highly secure to prevent escape, and none of the bandits shall ever again go near that prison. Destroyed? I could not believe why. Who destroyed Chorh-Gom Prison? What has something to bring more so terrifying to let China so much in dangerous circumstances? Prisoners may escape with their excitement, but how is that possible to set inmate bandits free by whom?

The murmurs spread like flowers shrinking as the warriors of Righteous, Master Wolf and his guards stand close by near the fighting square. Masters of Jade Palace stand aside as they seek Shifu reading a news report on that scroll the red panda carries, and all my family of the Nine came closer to my standing what we all expected to hear from Shifu. Emperor Huangdi positions behind all three masters Shifu, Sheep, and Xing's grandmother Ming.

"Are you familiar to Warden of Chorh-Gom Prison?" asks Shifu in such more full eyes that he may notice what has happened terribly.

"Commander Vachir?" Dragon Warrior recognized to who that rhino Warden is. Multiple yes answers come from Shifu's soft voice. "Former student of Flying Rhino? The Leader of Anvil of Heaven?"

Shifu sighs. "He's dead," the red panda master answers.

"What?!" Po brightens his smaragdine eyes. Multiple warriors and including few of my Nine brothers whispers their awareness and even their surprised feeling inside of their mind. "How?"

"One of the night-watchers witnessed," Shifu clarifies when gazing everyone's surprised with awareness. "This strange, and symbiotic dark supernatural Ox who consistently brought some men of his to jailbreak Chorh-Gom." While Shifu begins to inform after he might have read that scroll from the handwritten of rhino night-watcher, visitors and villagers were complete froze like a petrified rock. "He freed Wu Sisters, and that Ox who gathered his men, he brought someone."

 _Someone?_ I repeated in my thought. Shifu continued. "The Bats clan, massive bear, and-" Shifu turns his head toward me, "-the peacock."

 _Peacock!_ Many eyes of people seek me like I look so similar to whoever that peacock is. I thought both my mother and I are the only last peafowls on China, but how come there is another peacock who joined some Ox who destroyed Chorh-Gom Prison, and set Wu Sisters' freedom and murdered all rhino guards?

"Nightwatcher doesn't know who any of those bandits are," the red panda adds. "But only what he remembers is that supernatural Ox who recognized him from Oogway's historical book of Great War name Prince Huoju. The black bear destroyed Chorh-Gom prison with an ax fire and exploded the Nightwatcher's companion. These warlords are the responsible for the deaths of Commander Vachir, and hundreds of rhino guards."

"When did that happen?" Po demands worriedly. We all are worried too with questions of that terror.

"Yesterday," replies Shifu.

"Is there a possible way to cancel the Tournament, my Emperor?" Ming questions to Huangdi beside her. "We all need to prevent prisoners and most of the bandits who are involved with Huoju."

"Master Ming," the elder water bull spoke to the Nine's master at such musing. "The Tournament's already too late to cancel my agreement towards the senators of China by yesterday morning. I am sorry." Emperor Huangdi might have created a poll not to cancel Kong Bai Stadium. It's a fact that none of the senators and even the Emperor did not know what just happened from yesterday.

"With all due respect by my authority of not canceling the Tournament, I shall offer hundreds of professional guards to do their necessary of any involving threats to prevent," the Emperor uttered while most of everyone around have to attend closely and he only seeks all the eyes especially mine. Next, the water bull sights the senior wolf beside Shifu on the left side next to Master Sheep. "Master Wolf. Do you have your best men to defend Kong Bai Stadium and even on my side?"

"Yes, my Emperor." Master Wolf nods. He wears some fascinated white kimono robe with gray sash, and a blue shawl wrapped around his left shoulder throughout his body. "I only have hundred wolf guards who will defend at beyond the stadium, and mostly ten of my best students who will stand your side with Masters."

"Good," the Emperor pleases. "Masters, I need volunteers to spread a word for any of best guards of China to do their high protection for all visitors, and warriors at Kong Bai Stadium."

"Yes, my Emperor," all masters agreed after their bow.

A light brown hawk in sunlight robe approaches beside the water buffalo. The Emperor senses him beside, as he peers the bird's squinting eyes. "Inform Master Eagle and his best flight men to investigate and see the unknown clan's trail where they went."

"Yes, my Emperor," the brown hawk in a sunlight robe bends his head and rises both of his wings, flying off Shui Palace and shreds the sky with a sonic boom.

"When the threat will arrive on Kong Bai Stadium at any time," the Emperor added his converse. "We all must be ready to face the battle from any bandits." Just then, the water bull sighted most of us as students alike Masters of Jade Palace, and so the Righteous warriors keep considered more about the demolished Chorh-Gom Prison. "Do not worry about the prison to all students who shall face their challenge to become worthy. Righteous, the Nine, and Dragon Warrior and Furious Five, focus your instincts. The guards will seek trouble nearby."

"Yes, my Emperor." We all bow respectively.

Shortly after the meeting was over, I declared myself of having thought of the grave news. Frankly, a sort of not to discover a worry can immediately focus my instincts to learn both Righteous and Masters of Jade Palace movements. The band who played their violins and percussionists which played drums, the musicians decided to pack their equipment to travel for at least two days to reach Kong Bai Stadium.

When repeatedly walking near the side of pathway beside the square, these villagers I do know, and especially Mrs. Yan for over my life since with Xing and Lotus, are in absolute of wonder about a _peacock_ who allied with that immoral Ox I probably forget about that history before. These wolves I notice of one of them for sure. Lotus is my attractive sister through my early days, and knowing her preference of howling, and insanity she deserves her life.

"Master Lao!" Kong soars above the twilight sky before he landed on front. "There you are. Your mother will like to see you after the dinner party's over."

"Thank you." I concern. "Let Xia know I will come to her with Xing and Lotus."

My master calls upon me near the dining table inside the Nine's dining room; once Kong embarks his wings to fly again. The Righteous students have their thoughts to roam and live near rental apartments beside Mrs. Yan's clothing store. The Nine including myself shaken their hands, and say _good luck_ to those who shall fight at Kong Bai Stadium, and we will meet them there with the Masters of Jade Palace.

Some of the wolves who are considered visitors and Master Wolf's guards supported to pack many dining tables and chairs to place and return. I heard some of the wolf names like Lee, Lin, and perhaps Leo for sure. Ming probably messaged Master Wolf to sort of pay a visit meeting, and likely a reunion if I shall not be mistaken. One thing I suppose to meet, the Soothsayer.

All three Xing, Lotus and I join in a dining room with Master Ming, Soothsayer, and even a wolf with a patch eye which apparently has a job to look after this elder goat. But that wolf with only a single right eye, he may look so familiar with my phantasm vision. Could this be real or not?

"You've grown up bigger than I used to know someone who was like you before." the goat used a cane when pointed two of my best friends and including me with my blue robe. Is the voice almost a male to female? Too difficult to seek. "You must be the Nine's best clever student. Master Lao, I am Soothsayer. Lady Muqin's caretaker, and a friend of Master Ming."

"Pleasure to meet you, sir," I greet with respective shaking feather and goat's hand softly.

"Uh. . . Lao," Xing rustled near my cheek. "Could you possibly believe that this goat with a full beard is a _lady_ here you are speaking to?"

 _Oh!_ Her pink robe!

"Oogway's blessing! My apologies, ma'am," I smirked hysterically that both Xing and Lotus were cunningly silly. "It was such a misunderstanding."

"Apology accepted, son." the Soothsayer chuckled. "You're not the only who said it exactly."

"Probably the panda," Lotus, Xing and I guessed at the same time with a sense of amusement.

Our master attempts clearing her throat, giving us attention.

"Soothsayer and I have traveled through the early ages that we both smartly do fortune telling for anyone's possible future," says Ming. The white elder tiger saunters behind elder goat repeatedly as continuously fondling Soothsayer with a soft paw. "Today, the goat is still predicting her special kind of fortune, and furthermore Soothsayer will only do limits instead. As for three of you, once the Tournament will end, and after the return here, Soothsayer will like to speak with you privately as the goat shall likely to discover who you are truthful. For now, she'll give you a prosper of excitement."

"Yes," the goat's cane lands a floor gently like you hammer the concrete floor. "Yes, my old friend. Ming has already spoken all the time about you three."

Her hoof strokes to Lotus's paw, massaging. Soothsayer could seek inside of anyone's feelings, and conceivably thought more of my insane sister.

"My dear child Lotus," Soothsayer's warm voice grows in. "One of ten survivors of Wolves Village, and lost a family of one of the wolf guards who formerly worked with Shen before. Ming raised you since you were a cub, and once discovered to your bloodline of the legendary Tenshu's five-hundred members of Whispering Warriors."

 _Wow._ I am very surprising! Tenshu's Whispering Warriors exists? A month ago, Po once showed me including the Nine to see the very famous pot Urn of Whispering Warriors. Fully in covered with full of tears I assume it was all broken, but the voices that Dragon Warrior once spoke that the surrounding room like Hall of Heroes must be in seriously quiet to hear those murmur words _hold fast, brothers, hold fast. . ._

We all did listen carefully, and none of us could attend before the Nine could stroll onto the next path to seek unusual items. The amazement one is when Lotus is the only one who can listen to those Whispering Warriors on that pot.

"One of the Master Wolf's guards will offer to seek you after the Tournament," says Soothsayer with all the soft caress onto Lotus's fur. "Therefore. . . your father loved you more than other wolves."

Her father. Lotus did meet her father in Wolves Village when both Xing and I listened to our sister's story. She could not remember the face of him, Lotus said. Even her mother as well, Lotus may remind of the one who gave her a great name _lotus_ flower on a near cabin she was at home. Lotus could believe in her thoughts that her mother might have died from the unknown cause during the aftermath village, and even her father was not arrived to salvage his daughter.

Soothsayer gripped onto Xing's predictable paw. This goat adored to all the form of white tigers to gaze my brother's soul into him.

"The great, and prosperity of the white tigers." Soothsayer determines while massaging. "Xing Chen. The great heart, with the compassion of being a leader, is so much outstanding. You have a greater soul of Qing Temple survivors, my dear. Your amazing ancestor Mui Tan Huang would be much proud of you becoming the absolute warrior who can stumble the outnumbered bandits. I am honored to greet you, my child."

"So am I, my lady," smirks Xing.

"Something _special_ is within you," the elder goat opens her healthy amber eyes. "Something _prevents_ dark magic from greatest enemies. You have -" she hesitates, pulling her neck and hooves back from Xing's paws. "-Oh, my..."

"My Lady?" My brother perplexes, raising his eyes and bends his head to the right. "Are you alright, Soothsayer?"

"How interesting," the goat gapes with her brilliant grin. Madam Soothsayer flattens Xing's hand with her right hoof. "We will meet again, my child. Soon."

By the next on my turn, this old goat caresses my feathers among my sleeve from my Wielder's Robe I adore wearing. Avoiding outdoor elements like the rain I shall soak with it to bear the warrior's cry, deep into solitude near the grass, and honestly by traveling. With a long, rub down as the Soothsayer may notice something extraordinary about my bloodline I desired to realize. She stopped massaging softly when that one-eyed wolf gave a sign of _wink_ as much friendly and then gazed upon my icy water.

"And the only clever, and cunning peacock student who raised by the hands of Master Ming to herself on Prosper Valley." described my life the Soothsayer spoke. "A true courage, self-practical training with Ming's hardest martial art of rare Cai Li Fo, and learned more of Mui Tan Huang's unforgettable Wing Chun."

So confident the elder goat spoke like a wise villager. Very much familiar with Ming's voice I also adore to serene my presence, and the elder tigress deserves like my second mother who adopted me as a favor for Lady Xia's promise; My mother.

"Oh my dear Lao. . ." the Soothsayer gave a surprise wide. Her hand continued at such amazement to seek what exactly does my bloodline represent truthfully. "Your bloodline is so, valuable, and much endure of important to a specific complex of between Peafowl Noble family," I would hope that my dead father who probably had a brother Lord Shen. If by not, then I assume not deserve a kin relative, but only what peafowls are all equal, and different characteristics. ". . . and the Mightiest Warriors."

"Whoa!" both Lotus and Xing gasp at each other's eyes.

 _So this is true. My bloodline is real._

What of the Mightiest Warriors? Who are they, exactly? Very valuable of both bloodlines combined for the Mightiest Warriors and Peafowl Nobles?

Fascinating.

"You have an elegant robe of your clothing you wear, my dear. It is a lovely garment." Soothsayer endures her absolute seeking over my Wielder's Robe she touched the beautiful silk near a sleeve.

"I appreciate the gift of yours, my lady." I admire the goat with all the blessing. "It's wonderful silk."

"Of course." agrees Soothsayer. Immediately as one of the wolf guards at the outdoor entrance apologized for interrupting after gentle knocking, he spoke that Master Wolf had offered a rental room to near Mrs. Yan's clothing store. "My child. I may honor myself to discover who is your birth father is after the Tournament. I am sorry that your old peafowl was completely abandoned to sacrifice his victory to save you both Lady Xia and you from the aftermath village, my dear."

Both Soothsayer and the one-eyed wolf enabled to infiltrate out of the dining room. Just as we all three Lotus, Xing and I saunter off Shui Palace to seek my mother above the steep-sided mountain hills by not far from here. Soothsayer offers _my_ help with the one-eyed wolf to escort her including that guard I am with are just nearly reach to exit.

"Oh my dear Shen. . ." the elder goat spoke. "I miss _his_ presence. . ." She had probably met that violent Lord of Gongmen before. I may not see what Soothsayer sighted the past that she connected to Lord Shen. While we reach a front door, the two wolf guards submit their favor as one of them can manage Soothsayer. "Thank you, my new friend. You are charming, Lao. And even my adoptive son here is concerned more about you. I'll see you soon."

"Good luck, kid." the one-eyed wolf smirks with a _wink_. I nod.

Once I have realized the night turned even more stiffened as the shade, Lotus, Xing and I were decided to tour our saunter near the steep-sided mountain hill with trees. The Heavyweight students are in control of guarding Shui Palace as Bao, Niu and Shou can sleep in each one of their turns. For this particular walk, it took only thirty minutes to reach; more than seven minutes for either a run or a glide, depending on the speed we have in our souls.

Starlight below the village of Prosper Valley glimmered brilliantly. Torches, lanterns glowed like a birth of a star. Mostly, there are hundreds of visitors have arrived down there, and seems too many of like other warriors of martial art classes are desirable to stroll themselves with all three categories: Seventh Righteous, the Masters of Jade Palace, and Fellowship of the Nine.

"Tenshu's army of Whispering Warriors?" Lotus thinks with confusion. Instead, she took her life as exciting to discover her pure bloodline. "That looks so cool to hear. I love it!"

"So astounding to hear, sister," I smile when all three go strolling near the cliffs over the steep side. "Five hundred Whispering Warriors are such a predictable army who battled one thousand demon armies."

"Do you have the Mightiest Warriors and Peafowl Nobles on your 'valuable' bloodline, brother?" Xing gave his blue ocean brighter than snow. He asks. "Are you serious?"

"I know, right?" Lotus storms her surprising with all hyper to herself. Jumping, and much excitement. "That is so outstanding to hear Lao's bloodline! What is that 'Mightiest Warriors' thing did a goat just talked about back there? Have we ever hear those guys before?"

"Hard to say." Xing never mentions as our brother spoke. We never mentioned to any of the Mightiest Warriors before. "We do not truly hear of them on our ages. What is that we've discovered since our childhood? Of course, Kai and Oogway."

 _True._ I reflect.

"What about Soothsayer's impression she watched your characteristic, Xing?" I inquire my brother, sinking my feathers under my long sleeves. "Something about _special_ and _dark magic_ you can prevent."

"I do not know," Xing breathed out. "Any sagacious villager does not lie to glimpse every person's interest. Do dark magics exist?"

"Demons, I believe," I convince. "You can boot these immoralities back to damnation. This soothsayer has the interest to peer your mind. After this tournament, we follow our master and greet Madam Soothsayer."

"Anyway. I never know I have Whispering Warriors' bloodline," Lotus grows her awestruck. "That is so amazing!"

"Probably that goat should likely to tell you more about Tenshu and his fellow wolves army," I say candidly.

"She's adorable," her grin shows sharpness teeth all wildly. "She was just like your Nana, Xing!"

"I rather have the next meeting with her," I say. "She seems _innocent_."

"So. . . do you prefer sleeping with elder goat who's more like a _sir_ to you, Lao?" asked Xing.

"That's ridiculous!" I sweep my sleeves. _Xing, why are you making fun of Soothsayer?_

"You're so mean!" Lotus knuckles Xing's left shoulder. "She's beautiful! An elderly awesome female goat for Oogway's sake!"

"Is Soothsayer more like a female, or more like a _sir_ to you, Xing?" I asked him in such spirited.

We stopped that Xing is giving a logical thought about the Soothsayer. Although, our brother is creating some sense of humor that we all must apply to that beaming joke. We all born into something a little more lighthearted.

Xing peers to the night sky, filled with thousands of pale blessings he considers. As Lotus and I waited to hear Xing's mind, his wicked grin pulls our heads back.

"Probably more like a _sir_ to me."

 _Preposterous!_ We all cried laughingly.

* * *

 _II. Cabin_

Lady Xia is my best mother I once known her since my birth from an egg. I never know who my father was, and Xia does remind me of her great husband who died from the heart of darkness and nothing else how he died. From the hate perhaps? It destroyed him, I'm afraid. Mother would never lie about my father's cause of death in which that hatred power beyond his head was gotten worse and perhaps sacrificed himself to stay behind from desolated Summit Village where I was born.

The only family of the Nine including my master, are so adorable to my mother, and they all met her since their beginning of unity. Xia's favorite will always go to her kin, my kin. She adores me, more than anyone and even more than her dead husband, more than China ever. Every time I reached to my mother's cabin above the steep mountain near Prosper Valley, she will always be there to see me every week, and so every day that I must check on her. The reason I become aware, her sickness lies onto her bed.

When I was fifteen, my master wanted to stay close to my mother when we all realized Xia was sick, and goose servants of ours will look after her when I always train with Xing and Lotus, especially the only heartful bunny Hong when her heart shall always pray to my mother and me. For as long as Xia continues to battle her sickness with goose servants as doctors including Hong, I must be strong. One day when she will soon live in Spirit Realm with my grandmaster Oogway, the Nine and my best friend will promise that they will take good care of me.

The dinner invitation was over, even when the Masters of Jade Palace and Seventh Righteous sauntered away to live some rental apartments. By tomorrow, we all including citizens and villagers from all over China will lead Kong Bai Stadium as that walking takes about a day to reach. The sad part is: None of the people except Prosper Valley and the Nine noticed and ever met my mother who is a former Lady and me. Therefore, I am a _Prince_. The only secret to bury, and it is a horrible part not to reveal any masters to realize.

We have arrived onto this wooden, loneliness house that was built by our servants. Plain veins of leaves that roots are attachable to all size of my mother's cabin. Why was that? The house had constructed long ago, and Ming wanted to have Xia a home in which my mother does not want to go near Prosper Valley for a reason not to be spotted. From whom? We don't know why. Not just the masters as of today. But I mostly not sure probably bandits.

All the most amusing pictures of the Nine family when entered my mother's cabin. Gathered flowers of all colorful plants in which what remind me of Lotus's favorite flower _lotus_ nearby. With all white, and so pure the soft of that flower. Just only a straight path of this wooden corridor, and ahead of the door, my mother converses to the Nine's servants inside as Xia always lay down on her bed. Within each night, she dreams more of entire scenes like the rain poured shine like diamond absolutes.

Xia wears her red silk robe, detailed with classic roots with thorns. The goose servants including Kong that he always called me "Master" as the particular manner and old around Mr. Ping's age. They have lightened the kindle besides Xia's bed with useful peace. Kong is an excellent goose servant, and trustworthy to Ming and the Nine, a friend, and family. Deserved as a reward.

"Master Lao." Kong convenes. "You're mother's having a great opportunity that she in her phantasm rode her sailboat towards the purple ocean."

"I'm so glad to hear her great news, Kong," I beam when both Lotus and Xing infiltrated and immediately sit on my mother's bed. "How's mother been doing?"

"Ravishing indeed, Master Lao," Kong replies understandably, smirking. "Her tumor's not spreading. We keep doing everything we can to cure her with medical supplies. Around earlier at noon, Hong had brought some medical supplies from Gongmen and Musician Village. Her cousin and especially Hong's uncle offered their assistance to search the best cure for your mother as possible."

"Thank you, Kong," I briefly nod before grazing the goose's shoulder. "You may go now." Just before this goose was about to escort himself out of my mother's room, I needed to ask Kong that whether he stays with my mother or come along to the Tournament. "Kong. You are staying here, right? Are you sure you desirably see us do 'kicking butts' against Masters of Jade Palace and Seventh Righteous at the stadium?"

"Good questions of yours, Master Lao," Kong thinks in optimistic. "I must linger here with your mother before the Nine's return. Ming has already given me an order to stay close to Lady Xia."

He always got orders from Ming. Kong does have a point to obey. Never compromised. Every accomplishment earns him well as what the goose do for a family. Multiple discussion I nearly catch a couple before Kong decides to vacate my mother's cabin, Lotus becomes attractive as marvelous.

"Can you believe it?" Lotus inquired with full surprise toward my peahen mother beside my wolf sister. "Lady Xia, your son has the Mightiest Warriors bloodline from the elder goat who just got there to Shui Palace! That's crazy!"

"My dear, child," my peahen mother chuckled after steeping near the right side of Xia's bed. "Soothsayer must have got something precious to three of you."

 _Indeed_. Lotus's nose sniffed throughout Xia's bedroom that her sense is too wildly.

"I smell cookies!" Lotus praised. _Oh no._ "That's my adore with freedom of awesomeness!"

"If Monkey's here," I warned her when Lotus softly sprint to the door. "He'll trip you over with banana skins all over the floor, Lotus."

"He's not here," Lotus gave a witty glare but recognized my false warning. "Xia baked cookies for me! Best baker and-" Her sense has gotten stronger like the sweet surroundings, palming her black nose. "I can't stand the smell! I gotta eat!"

"Master Monkey!" Xing hailed him out of nowhere while running behind Lotus. _If he was here, then Monkey could swallow a whole bowl of the cookie jar._ "She's eating your cookies!"

The two of my best friends we raised each other along Ming including my mother Xia, we were insane to taste all the sweet of cookies.

"So gorgeous wolf." Xia giggled to her beam. "I love her."

"I do." I agreed before seeking my mother's blue ice vision. "How are you, mother?"

"Deep into the hearts of ocean, my dear," Xia replied, touching my left feather. "I sought the creation of peace during my trance."

"What's it look like?" I asked my mother politely.

"Purple as the deepest sea." she described her trance. "Shining blue as consolation elsewhere beneath the friendly skies. The waves crawled softly as the baby steps. The sail drifted a dry wind into the light. It was my new world. I swam with the dolphins, and I breathed as a living underworld of solitude." _That's prepossessing, mom._ "I warmth my new fantasy, son."

Xia could do her such describing of her any trance may do touch feeling that my mother always contacted all the beautiful creatures like _dolphins_ from the sea, and then most of anyone who my peahen mother recognized them from the past. I frankly desired her night story about her astounding dreams.

"The Tournament is coming close, mother." I remind Xia. "The Nine will be out for a couple of days. I desire for you to notice that we all must fight to redeem worthy, and shall acclaim of who shall success the battle."

"I heard, son," she hums. "Kong reminded me earlier."

 _Kong did his right way first. Then me in second._ I nearly forgot about this Noble Peafowl bloodline from the Soothsayer. If my mother is part of pure Noble as Lady rank, then who was my dead father? How did he die?

"Mom?" I pat her shoulder. I wanted to know more about my dead father. "How come my father did sacrifice his life after we escaped Summit Village?"

She could nearly forget some memory. Sometimes she will not remember to some tragedy we have encountered the devastated homeland we used to live before. Xia should notice. I take patience with her explanation before my mother grins with her reflective eyes.

"Oh, my baby." Xia softly grips my feather. "He had in trouble of his life before decided to abandon us from our home. His dear friend wanted for us to salvage on our own before my husband turned dark, and most of the time your father endured his heart because of reasoning to built deadly force among him, especially his lab."

 _I remember_. The lab where the smolder rages inside some father's famous creation. I could not notice who's room is it, and even of whoever designed that lab before. If my unknown father created something far more dangerous to cook, then have I ever been watched and learned to his way without knowing from my memory? I cannot go much deeper into my long-lost mind. By the next of flashback, I frankly noticed my mother strolling to someone beside her.

Could that wolf was _him_ from back at Shui Palace who sauntered with Soothsayer? The only one-eyed wolf returns?

"Some of the memories are deciphering, mother." I direct her. "I remember you. You were rambling with some wolf on the snow. To our home, and my long-lost swan friend who died with her parents on our burned house." I adore her smile. She must have considered I am insane to tell her great news from me. I asked her, "Do you know who was that wolf you were walking with him on that day?"

Xia carefully tried to remember. For a while she must discover her past, she does know.

"Of course, sweetheart." my mother replied when coughing softly. "He was such a great friend. All I do realize is that one-eyed wolf always had an order to seek both of us like our guardian. He was my best guard who had a great daughter from the Wolves Village, and he'd always communed more about his family every day, and especially to his dear brother."

"What was the wolf's name?" I insist Xia as much care.

"The wolf's true name was such adorable to his kind," Xia clarified before deep empathetic smile. "His name was. . ."

 _I took a deep thought into some wolf who loved to walk with my mother long ago at the Summit Village. There was only one way how that wolf always_ winked _at me for much honesty. Being much closer to a family?_ I encountered that _wolf_ who returns with Soothsayer with an unexpected _wink_.

"Zhong." I listen to her answer. "Such a great guardian to himself, and loyalty. Zhong was a great friend."

 _Zhong_. Loyalty, devotion. Middle? Probably part of the _commitment_ to mandarin's word of the name. Such a great name of that one-eyed wolf. Becoming loyal to any masters or a boss you know, can deliver at such understandable with all what is for particular manner, and knowledge does have a key from them to learn much more instead not wise. For that wolf name Zhong as a perfect choice whoever that loyal guard he is, so maybe he may always work to that senior Master Wolf.

I would desire to confront Zhong. Just around the consideration about that wolf, I went distracted. By speaking of distracted, Xing knocked the door softly.

"I was going to say." Xing apologized after. "The cookies are about to finish."

"How many cookies did Lotus just ate?" I insist with broader snow on my eyes.

"About thirty of them."

"What?!" I shrieked softly. _Lotus is going to get sick._ "And you?"

"A lot." _You ate cookies too?!_ This idea of theirs is foolishness!

"My beautiful children. . ." my mother giggled.

* * *

 _Prepare for War_

 _III. Huoju's Speech_

 _Third Person's PoV_

The void crawls onto the torch flames like ashes. The entire of hate lies onto the bottom of sophisticated men of bandits. The ones who invited, the ones who were freed by evil Prince, and the ones who were loyal with years of membership to Huoju's Army clan. The atrocity bandits continued to shout like animals. They all sighted most of the lords and even a Prince above the Hollow of Yinxing Mountain above from the inside.

The wicked warriors perched aside to Prince Huoju on front. The Ox just rose his both arms that every hate from below shouts into beaming surprise; charming, cruelty, and cheering. The Wu Sisters smirked with a wild glare that their plans could restore from Huoju's hazardous plan to claim China that is worst. Lord Shen, on the other hand, listened to each warriors' conversation when this peacock lord sat on his skulls chair for a while. Huoju in front of the rock uttered his speech.

 **For all those who stand aside and gaze to my own eyes,** Huoju pointed elsewhere. Forceful, and loathsomeness, **reminds a symbol of your newest hope. For all those who languished, and failed their mission to torture those corrupted people, you may all regenerate what you have lost your strength. And shall drip to my thirst of the void to every blade of yours to slice those corrupted light's children to seek their future of fate!**

 **For all those who you faced justice and desired hunger power against radicals tried their best to stop you from your accomplishments by tearing down of CHINA! I have found some scroll at the Spirit Realm earlier when inviting most of Spirit Warriors. This abandoned scripture here you see,** Huoju drew some long, jaded parchment from the back of his flaming sword, **will tell you the truth about the failures of one of my rival. Kai, the Beast of Vengeance.**

Shen bent his cheeks near his beak instead amazed at some history about Oogway and Kai by knowing themselves as Brother-In-Arms. With all the cheering hatred where army screams like bawl, the peacock could see his new partner beside Shen who is the one murdered Commander Vachir, and the form of voided was nearly complete. Near gray fur, and orange eyes in which that the body's head smirked to Shen while sitting on large, tender bones. Within attention of Shen's fire over his eyes, the peacock listens to Huoju's speech while a Prince enables to read Kai's scroll.

* * *

"' _My dear brother, the Magnificent didn't accept my vengeance as that tortoise concluded my desolation and searched wicked evil to avenge our brothers and sisters. He let our army betrayed us, and then took to blame toward one of ours who planned his own life to debt both evil warriors before their exile. I sadly salvaged Oogway from the rain of darkness arrows and took us to our struggled journey across the terrain of terror to that village, where pandas healed his strengths and taught their chi to my brother._

"' _The power of Jade within me has been cursed to intimidate my soul to desire and wanted that chi power from pandas all to myself impatiently. Despite Oogway created Kung Fu freely from his younger age by being strong he was, that female Wonder from the Universe gave out powers to three of us becoming heroes to seek justice, and save China from the evil which brings darkness, and destruction. As we'd all fail to prevent evil while that prince was sent away by his father including the emperor himself, I can no longer having unite three of chosen warriors to stop. While my mind decides to hunt Spirit Warriors' chi as one day if I seek my brother towards the end, the deceitful vision. . . will conquer the hatred, and reclaim pandas I've felt a terrible mistake to take their chi._

"' _Whether the prince or the emperor will return from their banishment while I journeyed Spirit Realm with exile, there will be hopeless, and none of the masters and people will defeat the impossible fate of those two immoral Gods. Unless impossible to my thinking of feasible, the four warriors who passed their rarest power among their bloodline to each child including my unborn child of the last hope, will defeat the antagonist who will burn the World and all Universe. To those who read and listen, I loved my brother, and Oogway betrayed me._

"' _To those who passed their rarest bloodline, watch the innocence suffer from the mad-Ox.'_ "

* * *

 **Kai and his fellow warriors of his were failed to stop me, and that yak cursed himself to deceive Oogway and then exiled unto Spirit Realm to face the storm of betrayal!** Huoju uttered loudly. **We now take China from the unprincipled people! We will wretched them into hell! We start our wrath to Kong Bai Stadium! Step forward for those who shall accept the resignation of vengeance against the corrupt masters! The army will invite new members from all over the World! The powerful of heroes' strength with physical will be ripped from my loyalist lords and cast out into the fire, then endure!**

 **The trials will soon convene, blood will pour from the hopeless sky, mercy revokes, the survivors of Qing Temple will seek their most magnificent grandchildren to suffer from my wrath!**

 **This vast terrain will persist! China will be _OURS_!**


	17. Kong Bai Tournament (E04)

**Episode Four: The Lord and Prince ( 17 - 20 )**

* * *

 _Chapter XVII_

 _Kong Bai Tournament_

I. Preamble

 _Xing's PoV_

 **Midday**

" _Empty your mind, be formless. Shapeless, like water. If you put water into the cup, it becomes the cup. You put water into the bottle, and it becomes the bottle. You put it in a teapot, and it becomes the teapot. Now, water can flow, or it can crash. Be water, my friend." -Bruce Lee (1940 - 1973)_

Softness dry wind.

Summer drifts the peace.

The cheer lies on the tournament.

The massive tournament colors into gray bricks, filling with pride, and brand banners with markings of martial arts posters elsewhere. Cheering villagers and warriors from around of all China, vasts onto surrounding Kong Bai Stadium sides of every seat. What an amazing day. I have never seen how this stadium looked enormous like the one time my grandmother sought her favorite wrestler name Kwan the Unkillable, the ram what my grandmother once spoke to me, Lotus and Lao before, was an outstanding kung fu fighter.

This confetti swarmed like water flow through the ocean of dry wind; popped with fireworks in which many of children having fun with the infinite merriment of friendship towards other children to play shortly before the match. This arena is perfect. What confetti with fireworks summon with many dragons is what reminded me of Po's first time of being a new Dragon Warrior himself by Oogway's future, the past, and present.

The Righteous sweeps through the entrance as the percussionists roll any size drums as all seven students form their chi introduction. One as swimming dragon form kung fu, the other wings embarked above the wind, and most can use tai chi forms like make-in contact thing that I shall likely to apply knowledge from Master Sheep, or my new lion friend Shujaa.

By the next of our turn, the Nine shall use kung fu for honoring Oogway that he created martial arts before my great ancestor forged Wing Chun to herself. We all wear regular blue silk robe to plenty of us, then a navy trouser for Shou, and blue kilt armor waist for all three Niu, Bao, and Zhao. During our presentation, I prefer both tiger and dragon form with multiple soft flows around my arms, then impacting straightforward. Lao could do flying abilities of Crane to honor as future kung fu master. Lotus spirals her body with blue silk vest with and silk sash she wields. Hong with her two Sai combinations, both reptiles Zhao form chi, and Fanshe with slithering subtlety, then all three Heavyweight students Bao, Niu, and Shou wielded their weapons with two axes, two butterfly swords, and one sword.

With the winds spoke from Lao's wings, everyone adores the kind of feathers what my brother was perfectly balanced his gliding air in which Master Crane did advise Lao to remain a focus of air like water instead of pushing harder. While most of us finished our introduction of honoring kung fu for Oogway by my grandmother's presentation, both Lotus and I combined our kung fu defensive and attacking forms, including chi sao.

At last, with such happy and joyful noises of a cry, the Furious Five and Dragon Warrior have arrived with a new welcome of introduction. The very best of Masters on all of China to protect Valley of Peace with an oath, and famous of Oogway's great grand students, created by both tortoise and Shifu themselves. The tiger form of controlling arms sounded like impacted water, the balance with spread wings, speaking like air, the four hands and standing tail, "thingies," and deadliest speed reflex with shaky tail sounded like whispering reptiles.

Such amazement to see all six masters are here to bring "justice" towards the Righteous and us. _This arena is the tournament, Po. Not to judge and stop anyone's play._ We all knew that panda could do amusement, and always immature. But that is okay; we are all into naive to most of anyone who can act like childish some other time. Their introduction has brought us outstanding applause, and so to audiences everywhere.

"This was a bit smaller than I used to come over one time." Po pointed as the bear excited his predicting voice. "Now this stadium's much bigger!"

If I were on Po's younger age to see this stadium we are here by now, then I should have foreseen how _smaller_ and reputation of Kwan the Unkillable that shall never forget on that fantastic day where Dragon Warrior was here when younger.

"Oh my Gosh!" Po's hyper arises while the Nine and I were urgently told ourselves about forms we will image to all audiences, the judges, masters, and Emperor Huangdi. "Guys! Kwan the Unkillable is here!"

 _What?_ Is the ram here? I gaze through the chairman temple beside on the middle of the terrace. These elder masters especially Shifu and my grandmother have visited a brown fur with two large ram horns. The ram waves to Dragon Warrior by far over the temple. "Masters of Gongmen are here!" Po points Niu's father, by that Ox's right side of Shifu and front of Kwan, is Master Croc. Most of the masters are the judges, and the others like Masters Bear and Chicken, sitting on Emperor Huangdi's side with Shifu and Ming. "Everyone's here!"

"Don't forget that Peng's here with Lian and their kids right next to your two dads and your whole panda family." Tigress points the front right of the terrace.

The front right side fills with hundreds of pandas cheering, while there is a small, form where a snow leopard family of Peng's sits there with someone along their two cubs. I could barely see Po's two dads with Mei Mei, and so to plenty of pandas like the twin brothers, I recognize them both. These banners on what could most everyone carries detail in Dragon Warrior, and Furious Five team, plenty of other terrains are Seventh Righteous teams, and lastly quite four grounds behind us are ours from the Prosper Valley, then Musician Village.

"Mei Ling!" Crane squeaks wildly with a waving hello to one of the right sides of the terrain.

I have read one of Crane's biography before from the history of Furious Five by Shifu. He was a janitor at Lee Da Kung Fu Academy where his job was to clean instead fitting in kung fu when some boss of Crane's was a lack worker of seeking him as greatness. Crane saw a female leopard which is a close friend, and one of Lee Da Kung Fu Academy's most celebrated student. While Crane did enter some advanced training area with deadliest weapons to avoid like a try hard, his old friend Mei Ling and the rest of Lee Da students were astounded of him that how Crane did accomplish to capture the red flag without realized with a confidant.

These people may have met the Furious Five before Mei Ling I never met her, but Crane mentioned to me he once spoke with my peacock brother Lao. The Emperor above the temple gestured his signal of palming above the air to serene everyone's cheer.

"Greetings, my fellow people of China!" Huangdi praises. "The time has come to prove all three classes of martial arts which shall face themselves to seek challenge! Featuring: Tai Chi martial artists, the Seventh Righteous! Mui Tan Huang's Wing Chun martial artists: Fellowship of the Nine! And Master Oogway's Kung Fu martial artists: Dragon Warrior and Furious Five!"

I knew everyone around the stadium cheers their joy as the beam light impacted their hearts, knowing how they see famous kung fu masters, and banners gripped on plenty of sides where villagers wrote Jade Palace, then Fellowship, names like I read: _Go Dragon Warrior! Tigress Hardcore! Fellowship masters! Righteous Warriors!_

"The coins will able to take turns!" Huangdi utters as the water bull summoned his red and green coin. _Green_ for Righteous, and _Gold_ for Jade Palace masters. Once the first coin whirls like a rustling leaf, the color of Tai Chi lands. The next medal goes the same as Jade Palace, the _Blue_ beside the gold represents the Fellowship. That second coin rotates like a dry wind. We expect to hear what Emperor Huangdi above the Temple are waiting to see which gold or blue lands—

 _Blue_.

It's the Nine's turn. Time to shove the Righteous! _It's going to be a great Tournament battle!_

* * *

II. Demonstration Forms

A beautiful form. Any form images an apparition of the creation of any martial artists are unbreakable, and meaning of _life, peace,_ and _stopping the war_. Tai Chi? Energy flow, and supreme ultimate boxing. Wing Chun? Eternal Springtime. And Kung Fu? Achievement. My grandmother could read all the scrolls of philosophy in which I must learn hundreds of decorations from all the ancestors of Wing Chun masters and even Mui Tan Huang's ordinary life of beyond importance by becoming water as a character. There is one, and simple philosophy onto one of the scrolls I must discover from Master Ming's ancestor scrolls. There is a saying:

 _He who excels as a warrior does not appear formidable.  
_

 _One who excels in fighting is never aroused in anger.  
_

 _One who excels in defeating his enemy does not join issues.  
_

 _One who excels in employing others humbles himself before them.  
_

 _This is the virtue of non-contention and matching the sublimity of heaven._

Master Shifu has thousands of scrolls from Oogway's philosophy of kung fu. The Nine would love to read Oogway's manuscripts. Frankly, thousands of scriptures to read would take years to apply meaning and decipher instead the easiest way to answer. Any could be about peafowls and could be more of how heroic of masters were, and any would much likely to discover the importance of martial arts passed by ancestors, even the creator of kung fu Oogway himself.

The Nine and Furious Five are the most massive ring to the side as we all gaze to the Righteous students embarking their form of Tai Chi. Their arms and whole body were absolute softened as predictable without compromising. Water like waves, crumbled like a stroking quake and calmful as the soft rain. Their focus: Hybrid, defensive training, and creative energy. In every eight minutes of demonstration, one in three classes must show any form to take turns, and give an image of details to the audiences.

As our immediate turn from the Emperor, the Nine demonstrates the first form of Wing Chun. I shall likely embark the right path as my grandmother taught me millions of times for years to acknowledge movement, agility with striking and grappling with the most of trapping enemies. Sil Lim Tao. The vital role of the first form, the focus of strikes, the focus of close range. Our horse stance in between close of thighs is much better strength without losing balance when an opponent tries to oppose the horse stance. While any kicks toward it, the horse stance becomes impenetrable as ice.

Multiple straight punches like water, flowing bridges like the air guides the arm with impacting palms. My grandmother's voice remarkably reminds of my recall during the Nine's _Sil Lim Tao_ demonstration. _Remember, my dear Xing. Attacking and defending at the same time can confuse the enemy's advantage during close encounter combat situation. Your brother Lao could not use his wings to pound, however. He can only deflect arms, enabling kicks to oppose, and must balance his any two legs to remain on the course during horse stance._

* * *

III. Wing Chun vs. Tai Chi

 **Shou vs. Kasi**

Yak pirate. Panther _raajakumaaree_ (princess). Both substantial warriors of Wing Chun for Shou's Baat Jam Do, and Tai Chi for Kasi's serenity strength. Once the bull has entered the ring, Kasi could consider some rumor about Kai's return from ten annuals earlier. That, the audiences believe that most seek Shou's horns are not enormous than Maker's. Kasi's decorated fashions removed by the authority of Tournament's rule of not to wear anything accessories like rings, necklaces.

Both warriors bend themselves toward Huangdi above the Temple with masters and judges. Each warrior must do a highly influential role of respective bow after anyone will enter the ring. Next, four eyes the yak and panther see themselves as the referee's red flag detailed with a gold dragon, pointed one on each side. Kasi's bow, then Shou's bend. The red flag sweeps in the middle, and the match begins.

"Big Pirate. You're tall!" Kasi describes the young bull as her flowing chi water form summons. "Tai Chi; Kasi."

"Beautiful panther princess, ye be." Shou complements the princess, spreading his horse stance feet and guards up ahead of his chest. "Wing Chun; Shou."

Round One: No weapons added after the match embarks. Shou's strength of horse stance remains still as the yak used his guard of _fook sao_ in the middle, while Kasi sweeps the arm using one of Tai Chi's demonstration of water impacting. Panther's arm contacts Shou's bridge; the bull counters her attack with combo defensive _bong sao_ with knife palm near Kasi's throat. Kasi avoids the palm, however. She spun her kick like a sweeping mop as the yak immediately leaped above the ring.

The panther spreads her soft arms that she could extend, and her feet may balance while I could notice Kasi's awaiting attack by Shou's next move of enhancing. The Bull Pirate steps in to engage, and Kasi goes aware of Shou's engagement contact of bridge arms. I sight the pirate's easily basic blocks of _fook sao_ , and so forth enabling _Pak sao_ over panther's wrist with a rapid punch on the right hand. The score points for Shou.

Round Two: Kasi vertical punched through Shou's chest with her palm she could not use claws alike Tigress. Both yak and panther stayed balance as Shou focused Kasi's movement, and he summoned _Jan fan_ kick to block her front kick. More than punches landed to their feet, Kasi sweeps the floor with a spin kick below. Shou nearly avoided that surprise attack; Kasi used some impacted strike onto Shou's throat, and side kicked onto yak's left leg. Score point for the princess.

Round Three: The match begins as there can be only one student who will win this beginning match. Shou returns battle stance while my yak pirate attends Kasi's shout of a chi throws her punches. Ironically, Shou practiced basic blocks and punches of _bong sao_ that connected Kasi's strength of right paw, and _lap sao_ through panther's left neck. The bull forcefully strengthens his vertical punches rapidly enough, and Kasi avoids Shou's fierce movement quickly enough. This panther princess glimpses all the opening area where my pirate bull could not defend; she strikes a kick to the right side of the lung, then advanced her position of chi water demonstration as countering Shou's big arm and impacted his chest with a soft palm like a rock.

Kasi the Raajakumaaree (Princess) wins.

* * *

 **Bao vs. Huong**

A humongous gorilla. Innocent, and adorable massive mother bear. Both warriors have entered the ring after the first battle has finished. Their strength becomes predictable. Capable of Bao's impenetrable smash, and Huong's laceration athletic from her claws. The way I sight Bao's feeling, he sometimes becomes shy to greet someone, and maybe a quiet person instead of talking more.

On a night where I confronted both Shujaa and Kasi for dinner, the lion clarified about the mother bear's attractiveness by complementing anyone who's very special, and companionable. Her lifetime was emotional that Huong's big brother Master Bear desired to look after themselves after their family of theirs were isolated from the battle I never mentioned; a couple of bear armies slain by plenty of larger boars, and some gorilla clans destroyed plenty of properties of the small town.

"Attractive mate, Master Huong." Bao immediately bowed to bear. "Wing Chun; Bao."

"Too powerful strength I can sense in you, gorilla." Huong's voice lowers like a giant beast, toning like honey dripping under her throat. "Tai Chi; Huong."

Round One: The First session embarks with expecting stances. Bao's sharp decreases as the female bear sweep her large claws around her surroundings. The bear's powerful claw strikes at a flat left side, Bao concluded with a _tan sao_ to the right of his palm as stroking to the face at simultaneously. Once the claws and paws battled with a higher impact like a screeching air, two feet palms kicked onto bear's chest. Next, _Jan fan_ with a _heel kick_ and force punch when that bear was turned to the back and pushed away.

Round Two: Both Bao and Huong clash their whole body like trees crashing into each other. Huong immediately combines her claws with water impact mark over rapid three hit vertical punches onto Bao's both cheeks. He avoids that trap opening, however, not too timid as not been used to his younger age, Bao smacks his chest through front cheek using circle punches through Huong's chest, and palms over her face like lightning speed.

Bao wins.

* * *

 **Kasi vs. Niu**

Son of Master Ox, the addition of knowing Niu as Thundering Rhino's godson. There is so much more of my big Ox friend who used kung fu before from his father at Gongmen City with Croc, and Master Boar before. Once the young Ox entered the ring in front of Kasi, he ignored something that he might have recalled some memory where he fought and trained with Masters Ox and Croc. Distraction is not the answer. Although, Niu through our eight years of friendship, my grandmother and I controlled his temper, and advised him not to anger in front of the enemy. The anger management is the power of enemy's mind, and water is the key to calm, and serene discipline.

"You must be the son of a kung fu master." Kasi recognizes to Ox. Both warriors bow. "Master Storming Ox is a great warrior, and I am honored to meet you, Master Niu."

"Thank you, my lady." Niu appreciates to _raajakumaaree_ , nodding softly in vertical. "I respect your kindness."

Panther balanced her footwork of standing as she extended her whole both arms to swing, and landed her feet upfront when her guard remains on her chest. "Tai Chi; Kasi."

Niu used a horse stance to himself. As he could thump his feet by three times to harden Niu's position, his guard of _Pak sao_ summons. "Wing Chun; Niu."

Round One: Kasi embraces her paws. Niu forces his stance by moving forward when enabling horse stance. Engaging with fierce of paws attack versus arms bridging the attacker's next move, Kasi seeks Niu's opening area, and the Ox encountered the special surprise with only one of _kune Lim tao_ forms. Niu enforced his strength of _bong sao_ and landed his left leg on Kasi's right leg to trip her over, and then hundreds of straight vertical punches onto panther's chest.

Round Two: "Ready?" the antelope referee signaled the left side to Kasi.

"Ready," Kasi answered after floating her arms with a chi flow.

"Fight!"

Kasi vertical kicked onto Niu's jaw, and the Ox pounds the tip of her kick with large palm. The panther attacks with her brawl onto straight line up of bridging Niu's efficient block using one arm to prevent speed. The Ox hurled his other palm to the center point when other palms of _tie sao_ connected at the same time, Niu rapidly hit all the central opening of Kasi's center point easier as I showed him a blocking with attack position to end hesitation problem. As _double Jahn fan_ onto panther's leg through the chest and Kasi sparrow kicks onto the air, Niu's soft tenacity swings over her above the air to the ground, and resulting in a possible defeat of the enemy with a nearly knock out.

Son of Master Ox wins.

"Good job, Niu!" I cheer with my fist jerking forward.

* * *

 **Bao vs. Shi Dang**

The heave gorilla immediately faces the impala student from Gongmen City. Cautious, and courage. Shi Dang's survival instinct became much clear of understanding what a prey must escape fear from a predator. Kasi once spoke about the time when Shi Dang's father who worked with peafowl nobles before at Gongmen, this deer was a huge fan of Lord Feng that he was the only peacock lord who always kept protecting the city from any threat.

Until when Shen was returned in years after peafowl nobles died from their sorrowful cause of never be seeing their son again, Shi Dang wanted to regain, and rebuild Tower of Sacred Flame with Masters of Gongmen including Boar for Lord Feng's oath to continue seeking history about peafowls history. I shall be likely to learn more about peafowls soon, probably at Gongmen City for sure.

"Wing Chun; Bao."

"Tai Chi; Shi Dang."

Round One: No matter the big and small they oppose each other after the start, Shi Dang avoids all the strong arms of Gorilla strength. Bao uses _tok sao_ onto that deer's left wing, and Shi Dang adds a devastating, powerful front kick toward gorilla's side of the chest. One of water demonstration from Tai Chi, the deer ultimately steps onto gorilla's position with a tactical push of both palms impacted like a leaf wind.

Round Two: Bao sprints into all fours as Shi Dang intercepted the raw power of gorilla's charge. Bao did elbow strike to deer's chest and back knuckled onto Shi Dang's jaw. I could notice how any big size warriors are only strong ones to do higher strength than any regular size to smaller like Mantis by enabling speed attacks. Once Bao affecting the efficiency of bridging the box of swinging arms from the deer, the gorilla countered a _tan sao_ and knife palmed to Shi Dang's whole chest.

Round Three: Bao grunted after summoning horse stance and two soft grips to near his waist, and Shi Dang remains peaceful of vertical palms as forming an energy flow to his hand throughout his body while breathing. The two battled at once again to contact on close range battle of bridging. As Bao could do one arm deflecting deer's two swinging arms, Shi Dang founds preventing purposes; Palming to Bao's left shoulder, and strikes the left lung with a blow, Bao charges, and Shi Dang rolls. Then gripping shortly to flip gorilla about a second, the deer finished Bao with all of kicking nearly to gorilla's face while we all seek our buddy struggled on the ring.

 _Oh dear_ , I thought. . . Shi Dang wins.

* * *

 **Niu vs. Shujaa**

Swahili warrior, the great empathy and lionheart soul of a bravery student. There's no telling how this lion traveled all the way here on China from some other landscape called Africa. His beginning of the relationship to Shujaa's mate was when a lion was no longer fitted to his clan when revealed how Shujaa's nemesis of snakes and crocodiles were started ambush onto his homeland of green landscape with forest. With that ambushed, Shujaa thought of his father's disappointment of not being a worthy, and too weak to fit through every lion's strength to defend their lives from reptiles.

I shall frankly fix his cause of problematic of "not fitting" situation thing as Shujaa desired to create his king's proud by making sure love and bond of blood will always be unbroken by such kind of being part of the family forever as the connection to their hearts.

"You are too concerned about the eternal life you have, my new friend," Shujaa observed. Frankly, this lionheart may adore somewhat can fight onto larger warriors like Niu, and other big warriors of bears, the oxen, and perhaps birds like Lao. "A great swimmer, and defender of all people."

"Nice mane," Niu manifests his hoof, gesturing around his whole head as if the lion reflects _. Good point!_ I agree sarcastically. We are not the only one who is curious gazing Shujaa's fluffy mane over his neck through whole back of his head. Both ox and lion bow.

"Wing Chun; Niu."

"Tai Chi; Shujaa."

Round One: The lion approaches Niu's counterbalance position as Shujaa uses paw attack instead claws. The ox observed some excellent boxing technique from the lion, and Shujaa lastly spins his heel like dancing on the water from tai chi form. Niu quickly arises from the fall before another surprise leaping heel landing from the lion. As Shujaa went hit by most of Niu's chi sao attacks combining _tahn sao_ and _lap sao_ , lion trips three times from one foot to the chest.

Round Two: A weapon battle. Emperor Huangdi desires Niu and Shujaa to combat their weapons to entertain most of the audiences. Niu wields the large ax, and Shujaa draws a huyadao sword. As the referee's flag swings, the match embarks with a swinging blade rapidly strike like a whispering wind. The ax curved into the wind as the sword swept horizontally. Niu swings vertically again, and Shujaa gashes the ax's stick as the lion immediately ended the battle with extraordinary defeat after the sword could stab Ox's side of the body.

The warrior from Africa wins.

"Nice horns," Shujaa venges sardonically.

* * *

 **Zhao vs. Shi Dang**

Our most exceptional reptile student from Hu Tzu Village. Zhao was the one who salvaged Lao from drowning near the river at Shui Palace. He had a family of crocodiles before but then raised by the worst from the clans of crocodiles from a swamp area where Zhao became rotten, and former bandit in which he could not manage himself to go rude, and criminal ahead of innocent villagers after burned down all the homes of the village.

Zhao was resigned, and shall never again to return some Swamp Clan who they treated him at worst, tortured, and abused plenty of innocent villagers for years. It is not knowing how did his parents die. My grandmother, the Nine and I could not attend what Zhao remembered. He once said that his parents went isolated at the beginning, and never returned home before one of the Swamp Clan captured Zhao alive.

These two rounds are only going to use weapon battle. Zhao's spike ball on his tip of a tail. The spike is part of a weapon that I should know is that every crocodile do carry their ball of spikes onto their tails as I have seen Fung's gang back in Valley of Peace before.

"Ferocious crocodile. . . very deadly." Shi Dang described the reptile before bowing. "Tai Chi; Shi Dang."

"Oh dear. . . fancy horn." Zhao taunts after trembling ridiculously. "Wing Chun; Zhao."

Round One: Zhao surprised the deer. The crocodile's tail swept the floor, and Shi Dang nearly tripped over before the leap. Once the deer set two sai knives from the side of the ring, Zhao snatched the curved sword. Clinging to the sky, and crocodile avoids the sai slice on axis. Pounded metal to metal cuts, and most what Zhao eagerly sighted incoming Sai knife from the toss, and reptile swings it with a ball spike tail.

Round Two: After Shi Dang's first defeat, the deer charges in full force. Zhao secured his curved sword in the middle after the Sai uppercut and swinging to the left side as the reptile pulsed on the left. As Zhao controls the deer's push from the two sai swords, Shi Dang forced another way of booting Zhao's right leg and reinforces himself up as the deer again hurls both sai knives. Ricocheting as the two blades disperse, Zhao likely becomes conscious of that deer's survival instinct. For a short time, the audiences stagger like the fire grows humid.

The second round continues as Zhao accepts the brawl after tossing his curve sword to the right side of the ring. For a brief moment of concentration to their next move, as both warriors softly step on their close-range combat, Shi Dang starts the palm, and Zhao recoils his reptile hand onto the bridge as punching onto chest rapidly at the same time. The ferocious combined many of close encountered incoming boxing strike from the deer.

A simple strategy of "dispersing hand" is essential of combining defense and attack simultaneously. A key to both defense and offense goes into agility for the aware, and anti-surprise attack. Once the deer feinted to crocodile's bridges onto reptile's arms, Zhao garbled him by a flinching movement of the spinning tail, tumbling over Shi Dang's lose balance onto the floor, and Zhao skewed beside the deer, with a result of axis punches through deer's upper chest as a defeat.

Ferocious wins. _Good._ I thought nonchalantly. _Outstanding, Zhao!_

* * *

 **Hong vs. Nam**

An enormous rhino and metal horn sketched with clouds. A fantastic green silk robe, and black undercoat. Decorated with clouded grass, and wind stripes. Nam, Earthing Rhino. This warrior looked honestly familiar to other rhinos like Flying Rhino, and Thundering Rhino at the most of what Nam compares them two. The rhinos are one of China's outstanding protectors and a great treated people who will defend and fight for honor, for China, and for family and friends.

Never heard of his birthplace Kong Su, but I once heard from Nam that he was trained kung fu by a late Thundering Rhino before tai chi. Despite each student's rank, the Nine's remedy is next because a bunny must fight the equal status to one of Seventh Righteous students who is a rhino. Hong shakes her body. She examines how enormous of that rhino in fact! _She will get squashed! This conflict is going to be impressive of Rhino versus Bunny! She's too tiny!_

"Are you Master Thundering Rhino's son, sir?" asked Hong, quivering. "You just look like him."

"Nope," Nam answered, sincerely. "I am his _nephew_."

A nephew. Relative kin to each part of brothers and sisters at their rhinoceros bloodline, Nam can be part of his father's side who had a brother in the same family tree, preceded by Flying Rhino, and other higher warriors before him and Thundering Rhino for sure. I frankly interest him.

"Wing Chun; Hong."

"Tai Chi; Nam."

Round One: Hong leaped without letting Nam expected to sight bunny who rapidly vanished like a roaring wind. She ironically booted rhino on all sides multiple times. Nam uses his arms over his hand. The rhino shoves Hong with a left hook; bunny continues kicking above the air as she used to leap above, and dive attack as every day from training.

Landing on the ring, Hong showed herself being brave on the front of the most massive warrior. As Nam immediately shove his strikes with a flow on round hits, Hong avoids on axis to the left, and she occasionally pounded through rhino's right leg with a sweep, and vertical punches onto Nam's jaw after Hong jumped to rhino's front chest.

Round Two: "Look, ma'am," Nam shakes his head. "I don't want to _hurt_ you."

"I wouldn't emphasize it," Hong gestures her pointy finger side by side satirically.

 _What?!_ I puzzle when chuckling. Hong sprints through Nam's stance. Rhino evaded her surprise ambush because of Hong's agility as similar to Mantis's speed. As Nam entirely mobilizing himself to free easily, Hong snatches two of her sai knives, and he reacts to grab his cloud hammer quickly. As he seizes it shortly from the left ring, the hammer predicts a slam as deflecting multiple slash knives from Hong.

Horizontally from rhino's hammer as spinning it to Nam's body and glanced his metal horn to Hong's sai, rhino thrust his stick to push off bunny like a gust. Shocked with a full of surprise we are and so the audiences, Hong set her course to mobile herself with a tap of leaping. Nam does not have any choice. However, he sided his clouded hammer with a strike onto Hong and bunny collapsed to the ground with grunted pain.

A unanimous decision. Rhino won the battle as the senators, or masters I shall honestly call them easily were frankly sighted Hong's left shoulder injury and offered mercy to let Nam win the match. Emperor Huangdi agreed by that means. _I knew Hong wouldn't expect to win a battle with any humongous warriors as rhino fought her! But still, that match honestly brings me a chill when sighted a small warrior who fought massive rhino master._

"My lady," Nam saw the bunny struggling. Rhino becomes reasonable as sincere. He offers Hong's help to raise her, and I let my bull pirate Shou to set Hong out of the ring. "I have seen how few brave bunnies like you are. Some of the ones sacrificed, and the other survived with sensed of trembling fear."

"My grandfather's grandfather was a Tai Chi master," Hong tells Nam before Shou embarks to guide her, grazing a tiny paw softly. "He engaged some of the bandits' clan who disrespected martial artists in the beginning, and they wrecked all bunny villages without mercy. My great-grandfather fought for his people, and salvaged most of the villagers before ruthless bandits killed him."

"I am sorry," the rhino regrets. Nam encourages to Hong with respect.

"But anyway," Hong contemplates before vacating the ring with Shou. "I fight for the Nine, I fight for my peafowl, and I fight for honor. You don't have to tell me twice. You did good, Nam."

* * *

 **Fanshe vs. Shujaa**

The most venomous and morality of this cobra snake. Fanshe was intended to live in part of snake family as similar to elder Master Viper from the Wantan Village where he was born, along to his famous daughter Viper and his wife. Fanshe became much a threat when bonding some forces with untreated people of snakes, and gorillas. The snarl by being very venomous is considered highly dangerous by a bite. The worst of biting to inject any form could be the extreme case of imminent death with no help.

Fanshe hated that how he became anyone's threat to snarl bite, and for some evil clan of snakes and gorillas they perhaps offered a tantrum to their own and ordered to poison villagers without hesitation. By not "poisoning" the people, Fanshe went exiled and met with excellent grandmaster Viper above the residence of Wantan Village to learn kung fu, previously. As for years went by of complementing, and treating people to protect valley, Fanshe adores moving on to Valley of Prosper for a warm welcome as the cobra interests a new residence with _us_.

"You have ever seen any serpents who looked like me are the ones attacked your clan?" asked Fanshe when slithering to the ring.

"Eagerness, and deathly reptiles," Shujaa replied. "You are not the problem."

Fanshe and even Viper (if the Nine wins to battle Furious Five after Righteous) will only have to bow with their heads when having "no arms," but just a tail as a precise way for gripping to carry like a ribbon. Both a lion and cobra bows before the match embarks.

"Tai Chi; Shujaa."

"Wing Chun; Fanshe."

Round One: Fanshe slithered his reptile skin onto the pounded steps as the lion Shujaa approaches him with full force. This cobra as any of snakes can combat using their tails, however, as part of Wing Chun, or any martial arts as Kung Fu for Viper's subtlety can do what Fanshe had trained for years; speed, deathly attacks, and intense. Except for the part of dangerous venom in which Viper and Fanshe may not go for an instant kill, _they_ are competitive as great serpent masters.

Under any circumstances that Shujaa brawls into water movement, Fanshe wriggles onto lion's leg, onto the belly as serpent crawls over Shujaa's arm, and trails with a twist as the cobra controls with pounding arms efficiently. As if the lion reckons, Fanshe draws away from him before low kicking onto the floor from the lion. Any time of Fanshe's sudden reflex mind during Shujaa's choreography of heel kicks landed to the ring like a crack of thunder, cobra lashed every angle of a leg, the whip onto belly, and center of a forehead like a clap!

 _Ouch!_ After Shujaa was hard landed, he nearly fainted to the floor.

"Are you alright, big lion?" serpent slithered in front, he broods softly by not making sure eying Shujaa very hurt during the Tournament.

"Splendid," answers Shujaa, gesturing a lift of right thumb. "I'm okay."

Round Two: The next rotund ignites like a spark. Shujaa predicts onto the left axis corner before Fanshe nearly whipping his tail to the right. As much as the lion goes into the fluidity of arms like water, both lion and cobra gaze onto their eyes with a next move to aware. The next brawl, turns into a defensive tail whip, as likely within each paw what Shujaa jabs, the cobra's tail also deflects as the sash clap. Any size opponent like Shujaa will probably gape into serpent's snarl. Obviously, Fanshe may never like to snarl on anyone resiliently.

As the lion frankly approaches to the next step towards the right, Fanshe advanced through Shujaa's left leg, and twiddles by managing the leg, and lion caught his attention before leaping to avoid Fanshe's competitive movement. I gaze Viper on the other side of the ring while the Masters of Jade Palace (Shifu's on the Temple with Ming and Emperor Huangdi) are observing the battle. This snake got interested in cobra. Ironically, both snakes are what to believe they adore what Fanshe and Viper ever visited elder serpent master from Wangu Village. As a large pounded from the ring as I could not see the fight, the battle was over.

Venomous of the Nine wins.

"How did Fanshe win, brother?" I inquire peacock to my left while Lao mostly noticed my hindrance. "Sorry, I got distracted."

"He smoothed his skin onto Shujaa's right arm and steered that lion's fist to end the battle with numerous jabs toward the cheek," Lao states.

At the moment that I stare back onto the ring, Fanshe checked on Shujaa to the floor. The lion lays there being conscious instead. However, I may see his defeat with a slight disappointment. If you have ever lost during the spar, you have to let that disappointment go. Even though losing is not a great way to turn your head downward, losing can have to discover why mistakes were there. Simple: Never give up. No mind. Always practice the error, and you will win with a possible of checkmate.

"I'm not your enemy." Fanshe supported the lion from struggle using cobra's tail to rise lion's leg. "The ones are most effective. There are plenty of snakes who are great people like Master Viper and her snake father. I was a snarl person who did bad things toward villagers, and decided that I cannot be part of being so cruel to poison innocents."

"I understand." Shujaa apprehends. "You have faced many circumstances of no other choices, my friend. You have a heart, honest, by light among you, and by any means, you are a serpent who is treated respectfully by your original master before your companions. We are now in a truce. Gratitude for good sparring."

"You're welcome," Fanshe smirks. "Don't forget that if you are having trouble with defensive strategies that you are too good of jabbing, my colleague Xing will oblige you to do well in combat."

"Will do," the lion nods after the agreement.

* * *

 **Nam vs. Zhao**

"Have you ever seen a crocodile who always wears his cape to billow, and entertaining people before?" inquires Zhao, pondering at large rhino.

"Not every day," answers Earthing Rhino. "I've heard of him along the Street Fighters before."

If my ox colleague Niu should be in a ring against these two like a triple threat match, then this battle would have become the new Street Fighters! This round is precisely I adore to see the Street Fighters if Niu would have volunteered to fight against the two. Even though this match is only elimination, but the Nine's defender has eliminated. Sorry, Niu.

"Wing Chun; Zhao."

"Tai Chi; Nam."

Round One: "The croc is in!" shouted Zhao after bristled his approach toward rhino.

 _Oh, this is going to be good._ Zhao counterbalances his _Jan fan_ as Nam front kicked the crocodile squarely. Zhao pivoted Earthing Rhino by _kune Lim tao_ to Nam's right arm and back knuckled combo to the cheek. Skidding likely to the angles on each side, Zhao moved as bridging _lan sao_ on left arm swinging and attacking simultaneously to confuse rhino's advantage.

Efforting to reverse angle motion as everyone goes into a climax with a joyous breeze, I ponder myself that this battle reminds me of some Dragon Warrior's awesomeness moments when Po communed about all three young warriors Ox, Croc and Thundering Rhino who opposed each other for money back then. Yes! That is the one. While Zhao continues to spar Nam, my ox colleague Niu beside me from my right began to intensify as starlight.

"You should volunteer in a ring, buddy." I knuckle ox's shoulder. "I think that everyone would be desired to see something that they will never forget."

"Oh yeah?" Niu surprises hypothetically. "And what's that?"

As considering carefully, Zhao vertical punched Nam onto rhino's chest while I mostly thought about a possible event that Kong Bai Tournament would have to add something very amazed for everyone in China.

"This big event would have been official after the battle will finish." I reflected, experiencing a storm of musing. As the match begins at once, Zhao approached Nam with dynamic motion to the left angle. "If Emperor Huangdi may add something valuable for everyone seeks of famous warriors, then he should have added the match called 'The Street Fighters.' Would that be amazing to let you volunteer in the ring to oppose two warriors as a triple threat match? Your dad will love to see it, but I noticed that lion eliminated you."

"Of course!" Niu nods compliantly. "That would be so surprising!"

Mid-Round Two: As the weapon sings onto the breeze, the sword and hammer draw near. Zhao opposed Nam to the right axis as Earthing Rhino swung his clouded hammer to the right like a hurricane. Next, crocodile enforces through opposite vertical uppercut and rhino down forth his stick to the ground with a smash. Zhao avoids that shook from the clouded ram that rages the smoke with the impact, however. He swoops to the anticlockwise angle as the croc swings his metal tail onto the vanishing smoke, and then Nam immediately reacted his hammer. Forcing the croc with a push, and Zhao maneuvered to the left side.

Much as I could realize how Zhao is excellent on his choreographic of aggressive survivalist, and mostly sword against sword to apply a sense of reflexes during the battle.

 _Lao! Lao! Where are you?!_

The howl of cry began to mobile my unforgettable voices I kept wailing. This memory wasn't the first time of deep recall during the scene of both Zhao and Nam are continually sparring against each other. The voices crawl into my ear, my wolf sister Lotus, then Hong.

 _Lao's drowning! He's over there!_

That is how I've met my ally from the swamp who salvaged my brother from a crumbled river. As the wail voices stop, the battle of both Ferocious and Earthing Rhino has finished.

A sharp blade from Zhao's nearly aims Nam's neck as a total defeat.

Ferocious wins! My best friend's reptile savior.

"You did well." Nam influences after he accepts his defeat. He asked a simple question to my colleague crocodile. "Are you Master Croc's son?"

"I wish," Zhao covets. "I usually had my parents before, and I have no memory onto their eyes. Great sparring, Earthing Rhino."

* * *

 **Fei vs. Lao**

The Bird of Prey master. And the Nine's smart, my best friend. Ever since I met a peacock since the beginning after the year of my parent's death, he was pure innocent that Lao needed a friend who deliberated a friendship to have a family among ourselves. For months after we played together, we fought together, we raised each other with my grandmother and his mother Lady Xia, and we stay bonding together as brothers. Despite having a close friendship that Lao I rescued him from the rain, I wanted to call my best friend like a brother. Brother-in-Arms by any means, but he will always be my _brother_.

His true bloodline does exist. One thing that I agonize to his Peafowl Noble family is that if Lao's father is Lord Shen from Gongmen City, then I will not presume the fact that he was responsible for raiding innocent Thriving Village of pandas. I just hope it is not true, _u_ _ncle_ perhaps? Not a _father_? The only way to reveal Lao's true identity: Soothsayer may be the single goat which she (or he) shall clarify more.

Despite 'ranking' purposes, Lotus cannot challenge the higher rank as my sister is in a current double red sash. Fei is more like close to black sash as Lao mostly towards the edge of final class for this Tournament. As my peacock brother must defeat hawk, Lao will enable the introduction of blindfold demonstration as the only ultimate red/black sash to pass, after defeating Seventh Righteous.

"Do you consider yourself that your bloodline of Noble Peafowls is true, Master Peacock?" the hawk ponders.

I assume that Fei is not the only one. The Five and also Dragon Warrior communed about my brother since Jade Palace tour with the Nine. The way I see the panda gazing Lao by every time, Po may have likely known of facing his old enemy who raided pandas, and only what Shen's creational cannons did kill that peacock from the hate. Before the match shall begin, Lao honestly had to reply with his contemplated mind.

"I predict that you have a point," Lao answers. "Wing Chun; Lao."

"Tai Chi; Fei."

Fei's bamboo stick and Lao's dragon pole. _Luk Dim Boon Kwun_ , meaning "six and a half point pole," this wooden pole is much fundamentally useful weapon form for martial arts of Wing Chun and Kung Fu. Only six different techniques in various directions like to apply long distance attack and only a half for dropping a pole.

Round One: Lao's stance goes stiffened as by strengthening his body. The bamboo and dragon pole swift into various feints like a lumber stroke. In between sides by side attacks, Lao summoned a _kan gwan_ (covered pole) by moving and stir bamboo stick to knock it downwards and thrusts Fei's chest like a kick. Fei pulled back and returned his positioning of Lao's raiding pole. He deflected a dragon pole onto a decreased angle, and Lao immediately ducked the incoming sweep from Fei's advantage. As Lao forced his knee to return positioning, both Fei and my brother clockwise their poles with broken sticks.

This round continues to call. Fei summoned two sai knives behind weaponry as Lao considered rapidly by snatching both butterfly swords. _Good choice, Lao,_ I thought. The battle sings by clinging blades screaming from the stadium. Lao pushed his knife to the left side after Fei's sai is nearly reached onto peacock's neck. Lao winces and thrusts butterfly knife by reaching Fei's beak, and most repeatedly in between sides over the ring with screaming blades impacted. As long as the battle remains them two sparring with knives screeching like rustled with a metal cutting through a scroll, Lao encountered Fei's left sai and slice to the right of hawk's upper chest.

Round Two: Gaping from Fei's amazement, his talons spread with sharper nails, and soars above the ring. The hawk maneuvers over both wooden poles from the edges, and Lao strides before getting rid of butterfly knives. Fei's wings embraced and soared with a strong gust wind targeting Lao's stance as my brother avoids the wind to the right side. Next, hawk lands hard, and both are engaging with no weapons during the mid-session.

Birds do not have punches; they only deflect as by just raiding kicks as the way most all masters and students see an easy target. Crane, however, may have taught Lao's engagement by balancing a large, green tortoise bowl, and deflect as many as attacker's arms as possible. During the feather to feather combat, Lao's fast idea of _chi_ _sao_ blocks will enhance the pounding wings with obstruction easily. _Tan sao_ and hard _Jan fan_ kick as Lao appeared without mind.

Fei sprints with aggressive swinging wings as Lao enabled one right ring battle as aptitude, part of natural ability way with repeating _pak sao_ and _tie sao_ from left to right incoming pounces. Fei nearly wastes his energy strikes. Lao grapples hawk's right arm with _jip sao_ , and my brother spun his train below to lose balance. Fei quavered his talons to try rising from the leap. Lao ultimately feinted him as leaping above the air, and my brother nearly landed his right talon toward Fei's beak as—

Clever wins. A near clobber hit when Emperor calls out a winner. _Way to go, Lao!_

"You got yourself diligently, Master Fei." the peacock comments, surprisingly when Lao support Fei's wing as the hawk grunted while struggling. "Where are you from?"

"Senlin in the Northeast of China," Fei remarks during the time hawk began to mount himself from the floor. Lao supports Fei with both of their feathers as my brother attends one of Righteous's best bird of prey. "That village where I come from was exclusive that not many visitors will stop by, and have a pleasant day or a night to represent stocking exchange for fabrics. It was home, and honestly not going to lie about Senlin. A little small world with villagers servicing fabric like silks, and all kinds of to wear. Any size matters."

 _That is awesome!_ I add in my mind. _I must let Mrs. Yan help Fei's silk stocking exchange at Senlin!_

"And yours?" The hawk questioned him curiously. "You've probably come from Gongmen City before Prosper Valley. Right?"

My brother chuckles. _I don't know about that. I only do perceive three peafowls lived Gongmen City long ago_.

"Summit," Lao replies.

* * *

 **Leo vs. Xing**

 _Lao's PoV_

I know nothing much about foxes. But what I realize more importantly of bonding blood to my brother's side is my best friend, Xing. I thought many tigers have long gone for many years, without seen from anywhere on all of China. His kind on Xing's fur is what I have found, a new friendship we embarked our glorious journey by letting our blood shall never be unbroken after we always call ourselves as brothers. Xing will still be my brother and my mentor along to his _nana_ Ming.

This final event of Wing Chun vs. Tai Chi embraces the two of a most higher ranking black sash to apply their worth fighting. My feathers go excited as a snowflake, the percussionists rolled their drums like a heartbeat, and voices of cheering create a brawny, breeze as the audiences ponder and probably add to consideration of Fellowship. _I cannot interlude to spar any of the Furious Five. Especially Crane. He's going to boot my wings. I shall not underestimate_ him. _And I will not underestimate. . . Feminine_ Tigress.

"When I was a child," the fox clarifies. "I adore the storytelling of white tigers' bloodline who were once survivors of Qing Temple. Mui Tan Huang was an outstanding disciple ancestor, the creator of Wing Chun, and fought by Oogway's side. I accept you as a respective student-master, and honor for those who passed Wing Chun family tree for all the children of the Earth."

"My pleasure, Master Foxy," Xing smirked sarcastically.

 _Foxy?_ That makes a perceived moment. Why naming the fox Leo by calling him a great endearment "Foxy"? I chuckled for over a minute beside Lotus right next to me, realizing what a reason my brother did nickname Leo as Foxy like a devious.

"Tai Chi; Leo."

"Wing Chun; Xing."

Round One: My brother's gaze remained silent. His arms guard himself in a middle surrounding. The fox knowingly sighted Xing's horse stance as my brother goes to the right side, while Leo moves himself to the right; both of their eyes engage. As the path of circling the ring for over half-minute, the surprising impacts like waving soft collided into the raging fire.

Xing combined his technique speed of veracity Chi Sao as my brother established more than thirty, complicated blocks forming each bridge I shall need to study advance blocks after accomplishing black sash rank. As Xing marched through rapid bridges near the two sides of _bong sao_ and _tahn sao_ combined with both attacking and block simultaneously as leverage, Leo force kicked his left foot and Xing rose his knee by preventing fox's kick, and _Jan fan_ the other leg with a capacity soft kick. The purpose of raising a knee rapidly from the incoming kick and must attack opponent's leg that can intensify opponent's first kick into losing balance control.

As Leo timed out for over a minute that my brother nearly broke fox's leg, Xing needed to careful himself that not to enable violent according to the Tournament's rule. If my brother temporarily broke Leo's leg as a major accidental and must have violated the Tournament's law, then Xing would have been disqualified worst. As that first round turns out, Leo is not exceptional as the referee continues to let Xing and fox fight at the next round.

Round Two: Leo's ability has remarkably similar to Master Shifu's leaping attack. Xing countered rapid air sparrow kicks from the fox. Apparently, Leo seemed inevitable. By flowing boots over the mid soar around the ring, Xing keeps his vision towards him as much focus on fox's rapid motion. A motion of leaping strikes against my brother's horse stance as Xing endures then avoided a fox like a leaf sweeping next to the left side of the ring.

Being feinted by Leo's adapting strikes, Xing skid before the incoming vertical kick nearly hits his right leg. Immediately when Xing returns to his stance, he uses a single arm throughout his experience by averting fox's round arms with one step Leo wildly revolves himself. Xing jostled him onto fox's back. Leo spun his heel kick to the left when my brother noticed a surprise attack, deflecting a whole leg with a single arm, then Xing maintained another single left punch that fox repulsed by him with a soft power push with a forming arms sweeping.

By the next course of Leo's awareness, he released a shout of a chi. With marching against white tiger movement, Xing repels as many as round arms with elbow strike with _chin gon_ palm to fox's neck, _tan sao_ and other blocks with simultaneous attack and blocking. Leo nearly wastes his energy as only one palm tried to raid Xing's surroundings, my brother feinted fox's arm, and he formed both of the most useful Wing Chun technique with sort of power. Xing draws his one-inch punch to the left chest and re-wilted him with a six-inch punch with a devastating strike. _Ouch!_

Leo nearly smothered from Xing's one-inch punch to a six-inch punch with a result of the defeat, once the fox landed to the ring with single arm supporting himself as his palm touched to his left chest. The referee calls this session out and notices a fox could not engage when struggling in a platform. This battle of fighting against the Righteous people has eliminated. This two of one-inch and six-inch punches are the most, and powerful charge of enabling a chi from a horse stance as that punch delivered by some energy from a ground that can end any size opponent. In other words, deadly, and useful.

As the audiences all over the stadium are cheering after the battle has ended, Xing helped Leo to rise from fox's struggle.

"Are you alright, Leo?" inquires Xing worriedly.

"I'm fine. . ." Leo replies with his aching voice, then returning normally. "That two single punches of yours are very lethal, and I felt that chi stroke from you. That was solid in our sparring, Xing."

"You've got some competitive skills, I'm not gonna lie on that one," Xing says realistically. No doubt that for sure I thought. Xing began clarifying as he continued raising one arm behind my brother's neck to help Leo rising. "Leo, on that first round, I nearly violated that rule not to injure students during the spar. Frankly, I noticed every enemy's movement of a wide open area in which I predict onto anyone's weaknesses. That was my analyzing, and all about the Nine's preference of Wing Chun strategy."

"You do have a point, kid." Leo considers while coughing. "The Righteous's preference is about energy among our bodies to prevent weaknesses. By becoming water, there are two, characteristics among that. First, hard water. Second, soft water. Hard water tried to flow through a close gap, it could not infiltrate easily is because of powerlessness. Soft water remained serenely while that liquid can fit through a close gap, it can flow peacefully as all what tranquility of intelligence impacts to all of the life forms."

"Yeah." Xing agrees with a nod. As I sauntered to the side of the ring with Hong, Fei and Shi Dang comes to support Leo while both my brother and fox are descending themselves out of the ring. "Tai Chi is very amazing to flow energy, buddy. To any of martial artists who teach Kung Fu, Wing Chun, Tai Chi and any of the competitive signs of peace to their students, it's all about water. By becoming 'soft' water the way you clarified, Leo, you will be a hardcore of total awesomeness."

"That's. . . very encouraging." Leo smirks. Both Shi Dang and Fei escort their ally as Hong, and I are sauntering away of the ring with Xing.

 _Xing, you just sound like that panda, you imbecile._

"What a fabulous sparring." I amaze with a pure, light among my mind as Hong bounds and lands my neck behind my neck. "You've just nearly decapitated a fox, brother."

"Oh, now you've got some jest, Lao," Xing knuckles my shoulder. "I feathered him with my palms. You see?"

He tricked me. There are no feathers on his claws! _You liar!_

"You idiot!" I reject, bursting our laughs together.


	18. Xing v Tigress (E04)

**Episode Four: The Lord and Prince ( 17 - 20 )**

* * *

 _Chapter XVIII_

 _Xing v. Tigress_

I. Lao's Blindfold Challenge

"Fellowship of the Nine have claimed their victory, people of all China!" Emperor Huangdi above the temple with judges and masters announces. "Their next worthy event, the Furious Five are seeking to face a challenge against the Nine!"

It's official. The Nine will spar Furious Five. My heart pumps like the ocean's wave.

"Despite 'elimination' event," adds Huangdi, considering before he speaks. "Four students from the Fellowship have eliminated; Only five remains their survival, and if they win this Kung Fu vs. Wing Chun event by defeating the Furious Five, the Nine must challenge the Dragon Warrior!"

The Emperor's right. The Tournament's rule based on the part of elimination matches. That would have been nice, and simple way to offer all nine of us battling Furious Five, in which could likely be more fantastic, and generous to let all audiences to see a battle of Furious Five versus Fellowship of the Nine. And after, and will defeat the Five, we must challenge Dragon Warrior.

"We all must clasp a half-hour break and offer a small session activity to one of the Nine, Kung Fu demonstration, and Dragon Warrior's chi!" entertains Huangdi.

Yes. This _half-hour break_ schedule can buy my brother's time. At least, the Five and Dragon Warrior are commencing their demonstration of kung fu before all five of the Nine will spar them until one of us or any will win Kung Fu vs. Wing Chun; the Righteous and Nine have completed the demonstration process, then proceeded our sparring against them.

Both Lao and I ascend to the ring when the Nine begins to practice their Chi Sao as the Righteous are also welcome to gaze our training. The wind starts to describe the sky turning blue like a comfort role. Plenty of audiences and even most of the black and white pandas can see my peacock brother on my side while sauntering. The Five, and Dragon Warrior gave us a nod. Likely, they shall able to see what we are going to embark this small event for Lao.

"I'm commencing to get anxious," utters Lao surprisingly.

"Just relax, Lao," I appease him. "As I could tell that the audiences are about to see you a peafowl prince. Most of them don't even know who you are, except Prosper Valley villagers."

Just as I image upon the temple, the masters, judges, and even Huangdi look at themselves communing softly as by thought more about my brother. We nearly stop in a middle of the ring, and I add.

"You'll have to show them their true identity, and entertain everyone. Listen, brother. Any masters including Emperor might able to say that you are like a son of that peacock lord. They might be wrong, but you are not that peacock lord's son. I hope it's not true. . ."

I thought once shortly. Instead of daydreaming, I remain focused on my advice to my brother.

"Anyway, just all you have to say is that your dad who's probably kin and likely a brother of Shen, he had sacrificed himself to liberate you and your peahen mother from Summit Village attack."

"Ok," Lao nods.

Just then, the Prosper Valley villagers behind us over began to cheer as a sunset rose from the growing flowers. We nearly recognize some female voice from one of the villagers as the Nine and my grandmother remember her. These people, these people encourage our hearts as all the villagers support us by representing honor, and our reputation. At first, a fabric creator motivates, saying my brother's name and so to villagers embarking their cry of joy repeatedly as the blue sky brightens after the sun escaped the variable clouds.

 _Did I just hear Mrs. Yan?_ Now that impressed us.

"Alright," I chuckle hysterically, palming my brother's shoulder and offering him my black sash to blindfold Lao. "You ready, brother?"

"Ready is my middle name," Lao inclines as he grasps my sash from his feathers.

 _Now that's the spirit, Lao Ready._ I support Lao by enabling a knot behind his head as I let his blue crest move away for more space as covering my brother's eyes. Onto this day forth, his dream has come true. The path of leading his final test of red/black sash is by accomplishing all the advantages I have trained my brother for years. My grandmother's rarest Cai Li Fo movement as Ming has taught by her ancestors and especially some peacock master who created initially that fighting elements along Master Oogway during the Great War.

The eyes of all disciples I bow to them are having their thoughts. On what the masters are genuinely noticed, focusing the peacock murmuring to themselves.

"My Emperor," I call the water buffalo in a particular manner. "I offer Clever of the Nine to demonstrate his blindfold challenge. First round: Cai Li Fo. Final round: Chi Sao, featuring me as the Nine's Leader."

At the moment, I realize these disciples are reckoning to consider. First, the Emperor may interest some nearly long, lost martial art, Cai Li Fo. He turns to my grandmother on his left side. Some of the masters including both Ox and Croc are merely interests to gaze my brother's demonstration. I once knew what Master Ox apprised his son including me about his dead colleague Thundering Rhino who was had that fighting experience before, and trained Lord Shen by used Cai Li Fo forms with a complex.

The Emperor nods after Huangdi offered ourselves to proceed Lao's blindfold.

"You're up," I utter after sauntering away from Lao. "I'll be right behind you near a side of the ring. Your guan dao is right below you, and good luck."

* * *

 _CAI LI FO_

I knew this day would be enormous for my brother's demonstration of Cai Li Fo. I have dreamt, mainly thought more about my brother's generation of his legacy from the tomorrow's mystery. Lao is crucial, a key to our family, and accomplishment awaits to his gift will approach after the final act of Chi Sao. The universe once spoke:

 _Xing Chen, Son of Shui. Your peacock friend is much value to his bloodline in all he conveys through your training. You have made your brother so desirable for you as a brother-in-arms. You may notice a similarity of his personality by gaze Lao much closely as equal to one of his Peafowl Noble family, and one of my colleague of the Mightiest Warriors._ Whatever everyone might have known about that other peacock's famous of being a lord who created his creation of atrocity, they all might fear of my brother someday. I hope not.

"Cai Li Fo; Lao."

I attend my brother's preparing voice up in front of the ring. Bowing, and serenading like a wind. Before nature's sky sings by the breeze as I remain standing towards the edge of the rectangular platform, the blade chants softly. Lao sweeps his train by diving below the ground as the blade soars. He instantly rotates himself, and snatches his guan dao from his left feet, and stunning his movement of complex forms of air, and water in between soft, and horizontal sweep attack.

He rises onto the gentle air while sticking his piercing guan dao below the ring by heel kick before landing. Lao continues his singing blade as much countering defense at around spinning clockwise as that blade can penetrate sideways with a cut of the water droplet, turning into half as two droplets I have imaged Lao's Cai Li Fo. Likely to his feathers being solid and soft grip onto his guan dao stick, the metal shall prefer his liking instead wood. He does train more wooden polls. Even then, his fear has vanquished. The rain was Lao's nemesis. The droplets on what he does believe are any warrior's cry pouring from the sky will let my brother stay stronger instead of being soaked with horror.

 _You're okay. It's just the rain. Nothing's going hurt you anymore._

 _Brothers for life! Brothers to the end!_

The echoes reminded a recall. That was the time when Lao sled from the rain on the Fighting Square he could not rise. It all started when we both Lao and I were able to show no fear what my grandmother just offered us to train outside with gentle rain. As I seek my brother's gloss of guan dao screaming softly with a vertical cut, the pouring with rich lines impacts near mountains of Prosper Valley. _Ignited!_ Sparks in everywhere else I remembered about the sever blackness of hushing winds could have let us bolted.

But this is where he continues down fourth of no fear. Once I gaze my brother trailed his blue train after skidding near to left side quickly with his guan dao, my colleagues convene from my tail.

"How long have you trained your brother, Xing?" the golden snub knuckles my arm shortly. "He seems quite better according to his stance that I could barely notice Lao's choreography of. . . what is this demonstration, kid?"

"Cai Li Fo, Master Monkey," I comment. "My grandmother and I trained Lao since a year after my village went desolated. What you are about to image my brother's form, he trained himself alone during a gentle rain that Lao faced horror before. As my grandmother and I were able to pick his weakening strength, we did deliver ourselves by battling the storm, without fear."

"Not bad," Monkey gapes softly. "So formidable."

"Um. . . his stance is getting there, and I rather train him more to glide his wings," Crane points Lao's aggressive form. He individually described my brother as looking well, but a little problematic by controlling balance. "We as the Masters of Jade Palace are already getting into the interest of your brother. You know, getting to know Lao and so the Nine. Do you know what is your brother's life story?"

"I believe I have," I reply, with honest. Somehow, the Five, Shifu and Dragon Warrior are absorbing continuously. They like my brother more. "It's a very long story, Master Crane. I would love to bear my reasonable way to answer everything that I do know Lao for ages, but it'll be much better to clarify this later after Tournament."

"Yeah," Monkey approved at once we three are imaging the peacock's guan dao soaring above the ring with all the gloss from the star above. "Maybe Xing's right, Crane. We'll talk more after this."

"Should you masters are supposed to improvise your kung fu demonstration with Dragon Warrior?" I ask them two delicately.

"Ah, no worries, kid," Monkey said as soon as he used his long tail straightening below the edge of the ring, balancing his whole body soothingly. "We got this. Instead our improvising, you like to have my cookies, Xing?"

 _Just in time,_ I thought smirkingly. Does the Furious Five already desire their friend Monkey in which likes to give more cookies for the rest of the Nine and me? I should clarify him more about my sister and her cookies Lotus can eat thousands of those sweets every month. It is true.

"Why not?" I smirk. "I'll trade you with my sister's cookies. Maybe later."

The sweats began to humid elsewhere like water. I would wonder if the breeze could ever lastly chill over my forming spine around me as the slithering touch from Viper. Lao nearly accomplished his complex Cai Li Fo while around his front slide with guan dao spinning above the air like a toss. As the shining star shines like a Spirit Realm I used to dream before; the gazing blue made an absolute diamonds that glossed from behind the clouds that touched the sun.

Monkey, Crane and I were communed for over minutes as that gazing cloud cover the whole gloss of blue, and gold from the star as we have clarified about Lotus's overeating cookies. Just then, Lao immediately salvaged his forming time after the first round of Cai Li Fo demonstration has ended with a bow and guan dao together onto my brother's left wing. It was not that long when Emperor Huangdi and his fellow judges, senators and likely masters finally give out their points for Lao by intermediate level, and higher achieve the decision. At first for the last round: Chi Sao.

"Well done, Lao," I repeatedly clap at once I stroll to the middle of the ring. "You have entertained most of the audiences. They're kinda like you."

"That seems surprising," he ponders. The audiences claim their cry of joy softly. Many villagers of China are riveting Lao most likely. "Should many people already noticed who I am?"

"They already know who you are, brother," I simpered at him ridiculously. "Did you hear their murmuring voices crawling all over the stadium? These audiences are thinking more about you now."

I notice some familiar voice from our teacher from Prosper Valley. The funny thing is, Mrs. Yan is such a crazy woman who in her phantasm dates my brother more than her husband she used to know. She's on fire!

"I love you, Lao!" she echoes. "Don't forget that I am your best teacher who made you flowers and silks every day!"

"Looks like Mrs. Yan's madly in love," I said. "She brought some flowers for you, and Hong looks quite jealous about that."

"Great," Lao noticed our teacher voice from Mrs. Yan behind us along Prosper Valley people. He inhaled, and asked, "Is this a final test?"

"Definitely," I reply. "You know you have been waiting for this final test for very long time, brother. This round is for you to know everything you have been training for the last twenty years of Wing Chu and ten years of Cai Li Fo. After you've dealt all seven of the Nine students for a couple of years, your next opponent, Lao, will be _me_."

"Then let's go!" Lao chuckles. "We fight to the end. I _accept_ your sparring."

* * *

 _CHI SAO_

His dream has come true. Lao calms his feeling that he may not go excited as unbalancing. His purpose for my brother's future: greatest grandmaster of Wing Chun, Kung Fu, and Cai Li Fo. As my brother checks my sash around his eyes, I do the same as we both have to worth Chi Sao to our highest level of Wing Chun. I offer Lotus's red sash to borrow it shortly from my sister before she steps away from the ring.

The wind sings onto my ears from the Spirit Realm. (I used that kind of two words for representing Heaven, and all that's there could be an illusion of good and evil spirit warriors existing there with immortality. No fleshly.) The sash caresses onto my surrounding eyes while the breeze approaches our stance, and knotting it from behind.

This highest level of Wing Chin doing particular sash blindfold around our heads is a piece of knowledge by being used of harmony with discipline, and physical that Ming always taught about peace instead of war. Even while without the eyes to sight, the ears are the best melody you can barely hear movements like pointy arrows screaming while it soars, someone's breath, and forms touching with clothes elsewhere. This ring, is like emptiness through your mind, by concentrating enemy's structure, without _sightseeing_.

"Wing Chun, Lao."

"Wing Chun, Xing."

We bow except our glimpse. My arms contact to my brother's feather arms; Lao and I control agility of circling balance of Chi Sao. One on the outside of Lao's left wing, and the other inside of his right arm. As we form within our circle like smooth water, I reflect my grandmother's wise, and most important words of complex, and particular difficulties of Chi Sao every day.

 _Remember, my students. Chi Sao is much complex than your fundamental fluidity of knowledge as what you know of Wing Chun blocks and attacks to encounter. It is not just what you have learned, it is confident by assuring your controllable movements of your spar's arm, and your arms from in and out. It is not as easy for Lao's wings. As I can enable his alternative complex for his wings is by balance, he will guide through fluidity as similar to kicks for his claws to attack, his train feathers for distraction, and wings alike deflection to encounter strikes._

 _Once you reach the black sash one day, you will not be the same as that time will come to realize of testing may result in what you earn in the future._

We both prepare our precise movement. I begin to use fists as Lao enables _fook_ _sao_ block. Encountering as rapid rustled smack, my brother takes his advantage along my left side after _kune lum tao_ to my right path after he felt my wide open area by his instinct. Lao's claw sweeps near as I attend the forthcoming breeze from skidding, and _jo phan_ his leg at multiple angles while Lao forced his other upcoming kicks by the sides.

I claim my brother's wings with multiple straight punches on the inside of Chi Sao. He re-flexes _bong sao, tahn sao_ and feather palms near my cheek as he engages after I flinch shortly away, and mainly focus on Lao anywhere with my guard up on the center. I slightly slant to the left after Lao I cannot detect him from his movement. Using my extended arm _on yen_ on multiple sideways, and listening to the ring's step is my guide to find my brother's stance.

I barely recognize his train's sweep near to my right side. Closing in with two steps softly and _lap sao_ onto adrift breeze attached my paws. Calmly. I felt my brother's tip of his train onto my right tip of a toe. Noticing Lao is near, and also he does as I mainly stay focus my blindfold with singing breeze impacting my both ears at simultaneously. As soon as my presence forged onto something more like awareness situation without sightseeing, and my guard leaps onto flat glide with my left _lap_ _sao_ paw.

Lao's sleeve joins my silk on the outside of my left arm soothingly like a pillow. _Contacted!_

I streak his wing down-force, and _tahn sao_ his right side of his sleeve and palm him onto the bottom of the lung. Barely noticing his flap sleeves on elsewhere, Lao, apparently, targeted my inner strength upon my middle side while palming his elbows like a lightning strike. The wind caught off through my outside arms as Lao managed his _fook_ _sao_ blocks encountering my rapid straight punches on front. Repeatedly as my both wrists turn non-pain into heated fur from Lao's fierce _fook sao_ blocks, we swiftly moved around circles. Both Lao and I attend the Five and Dragon Warrior's gasp from my left side.

I _bong sao_ his right ring from my contacted sleeve arm, with multiple angle counters severely as through his bridge nearby, and _kune-lum-tao_ my elbow I felt Lao's serene, and he thrusts my whole body trapped with my arms together. A rustled sweep reminds of my brother's train, and I leaped above from preventing Lao's trick, and I side-kick near his surroundings as I could not notice where he might be close by, or further away from me.

While I began to land, my feet message my thought sweep to the left of my horizontal surrounding, and Lao impacted my arms with _lum-chin_ with by feathers touched with a wind twice, by my right palm strike. I front kicked, and his wings crossed below and above according to my surprise palm thrust. By my second surprise with my clenched paw, he deflects his feather onto my fist moderately. Noticing my arm began to some tense, my force of power, was not soft like water. It strains like arms tightening my muscle.

Lao's soft power catapults me like his iron feathers thrust my whole body.

 _SWOOSH!_

Lao has become worthy. Everyone's cheer of cry has ended our sparring battle as we, at frankly, did our blindfold challenge. Once I removed Lotus's red sash from my eye level, the sight shined like I am in Heaven. Soft pure, and cozy blue and sighting my brother's whole white glow with blue train up front, currently guarding himself with _fook sao_.

 _He did it!_ I thought smirkingly. _My brother has earned it!_

"Bow," I ordered him while Lao returned to his stance and immediately bowed to me after he joined his feathers together. "Now, remove your blindfold," Lao ultimately take off my sash around his eyes softly. His eminence became so clear how Lao succeeded Cai Li Fo forms and hardest Chi Sao complex. Lao noticed of my proud face after all the pure lightness surrounded his both eyes shortly before dims typically.

"You did it," I beam. "You have earned yourself great gift Lao." I pointed my sash towards his wings on front. "The sash belongs to you now."

After everything Lao had worked so hard since the beginning of our friendships, he observed his eyes toward his new sash. I know his face became delightful as dauntless. I have never seen his beak grows lighter than I first met him.

"I'm very proud of you, brother," I please as we begin to embrace ourselves before the Nine, Furious Five, and hundreds of audiences cheered from the beloving sky.

The new rank is where Lao embarks the era of the black sash. He has changed, not the same as Lao and I played each other along my grandmother Ming, and his peahen mother, Lady Xia. Lao's newest sash has an image of a next generation with any number on lowest to highest _den_ rank. Ming's position is above _fifty dens_ , and I will embark my first _den_ to rank up as I must continue my newest journey with my brother Lao.

It's just the beginning.

* * *

II. Kung Fu vs. Wing Chun

 **Viper vs. Fanshe**

The two serpents from Wangu Village; the Nine's Cobra, and Furious Five's snake. Viper in the beginning never mentioned Fanshe that she was living along with two of her serpent parents. By the most knowingly for Viper's newest journey by became a new member of Furious Five after she left her home, Fanshe had started to live on Wangu's Village when he quitted some gang-related bandits who treated people poorly with no respect. Fanshe does not concern his circumstances to hurt villagers, or punished by one of bandit's leadership.

Viper's father as Fanshe once elucidated to me before. He can regain cobra's compliment to use disciplinary and treat villagers as much likely the elders instead venoming them with treachery. The Five's Viper has something to began wondering about the Nine's Cobra, and Fanshe considered more to her about Wangu village, and Master Viper's residence.

"You have truly met my father before, Fanshe?" Viper asks as after both snakes infiltrate a large, arena.

"He's a very much disciple and wiser I have met him, Viper," Fanshe describes. "I have confidence that you are the first before I began my newest journey."

"Then we are brothers and sisters," Viper marvelously approved. She inquires, "Are you ready?"

"I was born ready," he snickered at the time both snakes are bowing to themselves. "Wing Chun; Fanshe."

"Kung Fu; Viper."

There can be only one serpent who is equal to their deadliest tails and fangs throughout the process. Both reptile snakes snarl their attack and shake their tail onwards like keenness blade screeched their skin rapidly. Viper avoided Fanshe's vertex whip vertically, _snap!_ She snatches one of reddish ribbon stick to her right corner at quick way before Fanshe began to sweep with a large bamboo pole. He peered Viper's tail that she gripped with her strength by carrying only one, and single reddish ribbon stick with possible usage of dancing, and Pandivas.

Just as Viper comes up to seek Fanshe's slither movement, she engages with a full force of ribbon sweep onto criss-cross direction towards Fanshe's incoming bamboo pierce stick. Within up close personal to both being fearless of serpent snakes snarling, it is their reflection opposing and defensive reflexes along bridging the small pole and red sash splintering into crack after Viper removed Fanshe's stick, and she thrusts multiple angles on below, then above, and slam like a hammer.

 _Viper wins._

"I am sorry, brother," she apologizes, then giggles. "I thought you've said you're ready."

"That was," Fanshe paused, although twitching to many sides after he nearly hammered to the middle of the arena from Viper's slashing tail with a red sash, and he felt the tears on snarling teeth cracked apart, "lovely."

* * *

 **Monkey vs. Zhao**

Master Monkey, the street-smart, and mastery of four palms combat of kung fu. These masters are genuinely lucky to have him being much as enthusiasm and good jesters as by born from the sense of humor. The next of Monkey's secret is cookies. Lotus and Monkey do have their diet problems of eating hundreds of cookies every day as I reminded of Lady Xia's bakery cookies quickly vanished by my sister. Every eye he gazes at me with a nod and gesturing, he can notice about my sister's problematic of diet.

"Oh, this is too easy," Monkey chuckles after landing the ring upfront of Zhao close enough. He asked, "You have no chance to surrender my bananas, right?"

"Bananas are my problematic diet, Master Monkey," Zhao replies, once crunching and popping his fingers over knuckles roughly.

 _Do you?_ _I guess you do have a problem with fruits!_ I think.

"I bet you are," Monkey points smirkingly. "You have nothing to fear, _ferocious_."

"Oh, I'm shaking," Zhao shortly trembles his body while Lao and I chuckle.

 _There are like hundreds of dummy crocodiles at Training Hall from Jade Palace,_ I subsequently reflect. _The Five decapitated it all, and what I just to be clear on this, not mistakenly. . . I believe they all and even one of the Five can vanquish Zhao._

 _He's going to lose,_ I wise.

"Kung Fu; Monkey."

"Wing Chun; Zhao."

Monkey sweeps across the ring with leaping hands he increased jumping. Zhao goes forced with the only advance rank of Wing Chun that he did necessary Chi Sao practice for over months, and still progressing weak points on any size opponent, including his tail to use for whipping. Just as Monkey used all four hands as an ideal outcome, Zhao immediately swiveled his tail below, as Monkey solved the crocodile's surprise.

Monkey intervened him by two palm feet stroke into Zhao's right side of the chest, and he sighted that attention. Zhao immediately guarded his arms, and _lap_ _sao_ Monkey's right arm swinging near, and Monkey palmed Zhao's punch with other two hands below him have pounded the crocodile harder with a strike of knockout. Zhao leaped away, then landed unconsciously from Monkey's knockout winning.

 _Monkey wins._

* * *

 **Viper vs. Lotus**

Featuring my craziest, and the Nine's best ribbon dancer on Prosper Valley, my she-wolf sister Lotus. For plenty of months, since I began to know my best friend Lao for over three months, my grandmother headed to some Bao Gu Orphanage where one of the Furious Five masters were taken care before Shifu arrived there a long time ago. Mrs. Yan once notified to Ming that one of the orphans was considered _dangerous_ , and a cub who lost a family of a wolf pack from the Wolves Village.

To myself and my brother Lao, after my grandmother picked the orphan from Bao Gu, she was not _that_ dangerous. Lotus as we both sighted her as a beautiful wolf cub, she held her knees, perched in a room with her ears jerking back and manifested eclipse eyes growing wide. For plenty of days since Lao and I began to perceive her as such friendship, both my grandmother and Lao's mother Xia had waited for wolf cub's mother to arrive our palace.

But no one, nor her parents came.

For as long as Lao and I become our greatest brotherhood by looking after Lotus for years, we will always call Lotus as our sister. We do need to have a family relationship. Lotus likely desired us as by being a brother and sister, not probably a sibling, but being close friendship dearly.

"I thought wolves were mean, and wildly like a blaze," Viper considered when sighting Lotus entered the ring, and sauntering across the halfway near the snake's personal space.

"You may have seen many wolves before me," replied Lotus. "I never like how wolves are reckless and ruthless."

"I love your qipao," Viper pointed her tail onto Lotus's vest happily.

"Is that my _lotus_?" My sister awkwardly demands the serpent's flower above Viper's temple. "These two flowers are truly mine!"

"Come and get it. . ." Viper taunts her sarcastically, then bowing with her tail. "Kung Fu; Viper."

"Wing Chun; Lotus."

Viper snarls before she contacts Lotus's _fook sao_ guard. She may be even surprised as my sister also practiced with Fanshe during their spar a while back. Eventually, both clash with tail and paw; Viper bends her whole slither body with springing tail, nearly piercing Lotus's two _fook sao_ paws while my sister has prevented the snake's onslaught. Lotus takes action onto her motion of second step forward, and Viper facilitates many penetrated targets with her aggression tail.

Later, Lotus palms the next phase of Viper's familiar "subtlety," the snake has stormed her approach onto the mid-air, and my she-wolf performs _bil-gee,_ four different blocks of similar _bong sao_ into one, full defensive after Viper attack her with a tail four times in a row on mid-air. Lotus elbowed the snake rapidly, palmed two hands onto Viper's neck and front cheek, and double front kicked the snake with a wondrous, and effective strike.

 _Lotus wins._

My sister began to inspect Viper's knockout near the edgy side of the ring at the Five's land. As the snake quivers her expression, Viper perceives with eyes onto Lotus crouching near the snake. "Are you alright, Master Viper?" Lotus queries with ocean eyes dazzling.

"That's a hardcore game you got here, wolfy," the snake amazed. "I am wondering why your name sounded physically attractive and raised very kindly."

"In an honest manner," Lotus began, and shortly clarify Viper during the accomplished round filled with clapping hands and ecstatic voices. "My tiger mother raised me with my two best friends we raised each other, and I was born with an alluring name ' _Lotus_ ,' given by my long, lost parents from Wolves Village."

"Oh. . . Now I understand that name," Viper has notified. As soon as Lotus help Viper, and the snake crawls onto my sister' neck intimately, "That's a beautiful name, Lotus," Viper adores, then immediately inquire Lotus, "I'm very curious. How many cookies have you ate?"

"About a thousand cookies every year," she replies before descending the ring. "Twenty cookies a day, four hundred cookies around a month, and thirty cookies around weekends."

"Oh, my!" Viper raises her tail and presses her lips. "You must be a cookie giant, just like Monkey and Po!"

* * *

 **Monkey vs. Lao**

"Come join the Furious Five," Monkey implores Lao, gesturing him. "We have cookies if you are accepting to surrender."

"I'm highly impressed of your trickster," my brother perceived. Lao has adept through the tip of the arena by seeking any recommendation weapons for him, and also Monkey on a halfway across the other side. "Why don't you try to eat your cookies with my sister Lotus?" Lao asked. "She's a lot worse I can utter you."

"I will like to see her try. . ." Monkey assures. While the Five's joker is reflecting as Lao immediately inspects the available weapons for battle at simultaneously, Monkey turns white. "Oh! Bamboo poles," Monkey snatches that bamboo pole he favors. "What do you _prefer_ , kid?"

"My dragon pole, and your _cookies_ for Lotus," Lao said.

 _Well, this should be good,_ I reflect.

Lao and Monkey have embarked their pole fighting with stunning assault and surprise. Within each and thrusting pole that Lao comforts the pushing force, Monkey circulates a horizontal motion at the upcoming charge from Lao's encounter strike poles on forward, onto the sides, and even over to the top of the head level. Whereas Lao manage his agility based on trained sticks and pole from similar Cai Li Fo form he primarily handles every time, my brother may discipline his serene ability.

By reflecting on _discipline_ by seeking Lao and Monkey shake their sticks into the arena, they both contradict their targeting marks while sticks are drawing onto side by side hitting it-selves, near inner circle. Before the coming, at first, Lao wobbled that bamboo pole, infiltrating on Monkey's whole chest with two arms above that the Five's joker disciplines it. Monkey nearly thrust above Lao's neck, and my brother deflects it high and begins whirling his train onto Monkey's two feet hands. As in particularity, Monkey leaped swiftly, and Lao swings onto golden snub's left lung at a full open target.

 _Lao wins._

Monkey has collapsed onto the edge of the arena, where the Five are reflecting us as we are also part of warriors who Grandmaster Oogway's students as far as we know, from our instructors Shifu, and Ming. Lao has released his dragon pole, in addition to Monkey panting himself when covering his rib with large palm. During the time Lao convenes Monkey shortly, my brother gazes hurriedly.

"Nice work, peacock." Monkey beams lightly. Lao began to assist him with a wing, while golden snub felt the impact stroke from his left rib. Well, hopefully, Lao did not break any of Monkey's ribs. "You did train well, kid. I guess I owe you fifty cookies since I give a bet to let me win this round."

"I am honestly desired to supper your cookies about only five of them," Lao considered. Subsequently, Monkey arises, and normally solid. Although golden snub has used of kung fu injuries, Lao began to converse at that time strolling. "Lotus can handle all fifty cookies. Let me explain though: She will manage and mention you that my sister may eat ten cookies or more, but Lotus is a scheming wolf who can eat more cookies without letting the Nine notice the truth. She needs a lot of help."

"No worries, kiddo," Monkey says while them two exits the arena. "I can manage your sister. Lotus will have to fight her diet. Next time, Lao. I am amazed at your pole fighting. I kinda like you."

"It's a fantastic spar, Master Monkey," Lao shakes Monkey's hand. "Probably next time at Jade Palace."

* * *

The other two matches did not take long to reach the end of "Wing Chun vs. Kung Fu" match. My sister accepts her challenge to take on the Five's smallest, and most resolute warrior who penetrates the outplayed bandits within a whole clan of bandits within a short radius, Mantis. My sister embarked her courageous moment at a moment of the bug who applies in combat, and Mantis was not making this battle much more comfortable because of our higher advantage. At first, Lotus darts her clenched paws toward Mantis's 'thingies' penetration reflexes at multiple axis angles.

Lotus nearly cracks open onto Mantis's claw, sensing that powerful attack sting within each strike and defensive. Lotus ignores that kind of severe crack of bones, elbowing and guarding her _bong sao_ arms against Mantis's kicks he bounds. After multiple _bong sao_ blocks in the meantime, Mantis leaps and attacks her, his claws were trembling, and Lotus back-knuckles him with sort of take-down combination and straight palm punches rapidly.

After Lotus's success, bird against bird battle has started. Lao and Crane are both ordinary, and communing birds as I shall notice they both address to each other like peaceful thoughts. Crane soars around large polls; banking left with a swift of hurricane breeze landing onto Lao's surroundings like a horror blast. _Whoa!_ Evidently, Lao prefers the dragon pole (at once again).

At once Crane blizzard a dry breeze in between the two, large wooden poles on both sides at the edge of the arena, Lao embraces the gale with a train fanning extended after Crane shouts with a cry howling bird. _Wings of Justice!_ Crane landed onto Lao in front, and engages with a full force of attacking kicks, and sweep sides, in a way that my brother combines with his deflection wings onto Crane's feet. In just within countering, Lao has finished Crane with sweep pole onto Crane's feet, and nearly poke the bird's neck with a defeat.

Lotus and Tigress embark the competitive spar in just after Crane's defeat for the past five minutes ago. The Five's leader strikes at multiple sides near Lotus's front and centerline while my sister lands many palm blocks on Tigress's both arms at different angles.

 _There is something odd that I could barely notice what the reason why Tigress cannot commune my she-wolf sister,_ I reflect. _Have the Nine or I ever see Lotus been talking to Tigress at Jade Palace? Not even since we met Masters of Jade Palace first since last month?_

Tigress yanks Lotus's whole left arm, blowing on my sister's entire body chest and striking her ribs below at both arms as well. Tigress disciplines her power, contradicting Lotus's thrust and knife palms at a near neck level toward Tigress, and as the Five's leader embarks with a mass of tight claw strike, my sister trembling. _Oh no._ Tigress snarls to Lotus and spinning back kick onto my sister's cheek with a devastating, and _lethal_ attack as a technical knockout.

"How's that for eating Monkey's cookies?" Tigress provokes her jokingly. _Oh no, you didn't._

Lotus barely rises from her one left knee after Tigress had to finish the round. My sister catches off guard that the reason of her arms are nearly soft, but aggressed, and tensed her muscles in a way Tigress felt Lotus's control. Lotus's eyes are trembling like the ice shattered into the water. Has she ever lost any of the Tournament events before? Even Lotus had to serene her anger issues for just because of not winning most of the time? She has, also in previous fifth Tournament around our teenage years.

Tigress surrenders her combat, peering my sister's apprehensive tremble. Why have Lotus's eyes become shattered? I have recalled her startled nightmare. I may notice why. Some horror that Lotus had faced something she had, and ran away from prejudiced boar bandits who claimed their actions by ambushed and demolished Wolves Village. Grimace face, collateral damage property, and palms covering her head when she sat in her room. Fortunately, her other nightmare Lotus encountered was some bullies who threatened her with severe abuse.

Tigress saunters across Lotus's surrounding about five to three feet away, considering my sister's failure.

"I remember. . ." Lotus's wobble voice crawls over her throat. "I remember how I'd lost before. . . ."

"What do you mean?" Tigress confuses, checking Lotus's struggle that she can notice my sister's tense. Tigress crouched nearby to Lotus and then asked concerningly. "Are you alright?"

"I can't explain what was wrong with me. . ." My sister shakes, gazing down to something she may able to recall. _She's depressing._ "Those orphanages, the ones who opposed me before since I was a cub. . . I was a monster." The Nine and I had realized how Lotus became so unbearable, in at such hopeless that depression tore my sister's voice. "I was a monster on that day before I raised by my best friend's grandmother. Terrified and I am innocent. I never opposed them because they think I am a ruthless predator who murdered villagers."

"You are not," Tigress palms Lotus's paw while she contemplates my sister's splintered voice. "Never say you are a monster, Lotus. I understand how difficult you have been through from your depression. Have you been raised from Bao Gu Orphanage?"

"How?" Lotus insists her with a blink of an eye. She demands, "How do you know I was there?"

 _My grandmother._

"Your master told me," Tigress replies noticeably. "When you and the Nine came to Jade Palace last month, your master once clarified most of her students to us about their origin, even you, Lotus. Ming has already known the truth about you. You were once a cub who survived the tragedy of Wolves Village. Raised by the caretakers over a month at Bao Gu Orphanage when bully orphans struggled you, then your master raised you along your two companions by having them both as you are their sister.

"We both remain the _same_ ," Tigress honestly believe both her and Lotus are equivalent to their history of Bao Gu Orphanage. "The caretakers also raised me, and waited for my parents to come during my anger management of being myself as powerful, and a word of 'monster.' As I waited for them. . . My parents never arrived, and then my master came.

"Look, I am sorry how you were experienced being innocent and lost Lotus," Tigress regretted my sister respectively. "I wasn't expecting that you are facing many issues of struggle, and regret from your past. You just looked like me that you have your experience of loss, and then dangerous. Lotus, you are very good at sparring that I can notice two things I shall describe to you: fearless, and integrity."

Lotus softly swift her own shattered eyes onto Lao and me beside me. As all we listened to their conversation after our sister's defeat, Lao and I wondered Tigress's statement in which the Nine, and Seventh Righteous on our right as they noticed and overheard. Lotus's eyes fill with soft red, and full of dry-fulness tears, Lao and I urged our nodding agreement to our beloved sister to continue speaking Tigress.

"That's why I am the only one who my brothers called me 'crazy sister' every day," Lotus said.

"Then your brothers are the ones who sighted you as the only wolf can be courageous," Tigress reasonably explicates to my sister.

"You are right," she accepts as Lotus softly clench Tigress's paw to rise from the ring.

* * *

 **Xing vs. Tigress**

Semi-Final

I volunteer Lao's turn to exchange as my brother already went to his black sash rank when Hong begins curing Lotus's cheek before I start myself entering the arena against Tigress, and Mantis leaped onto my sister as the bug inspects also. The reason for this _volunteer_ : Tigress is a lot common to realize she presents stronger than any warriors, even her rank as slightly above tenth-degree grade when I once told by Grandmaster Shifu. An odd part of myself infiltrating large arena as the whole stadium filled with villagers and classes voice a little. How come of this, and why is that?

These people are reflecting _both_ of us. Two of most common tigers which Tigress I gaze her shortly— and here I am, concentrating the sound of silence everywhere in my mother's eyes.

"This stadium seems to get quieter," we both gazed elsewhere after I conjectured this moment of silence. Then I asked, "Do you know what's the reason, Master Tigress?"

"I'm afraid not," she does not notice why.

 _My mind could not scratch with a word "aunt" from that female Swan. Why would Swan said that my grandmother's sister had a daughter, and Ming does not notice the truth to me? Does my aunt exist? Does she? Does any of my family member still exist?_

"Xing?" Tigress intervenes. "Is something wrong?"

 _There is the only way to reveal that truth,_ I thought.

"Is it true that you are my aunt, Master Tigress?" I anxiously ask. "I kept wondering to myself that my parents I usually knew them a little. Since I was a cub, my mother I barely have known her, she was just exactly how her cheek looked so the same as yours."

I have said to Tigress twice about my mother's familiar facial to her on front. She may notice the anxiety I must not show my weakness onto her mistakenly. That is _not_ my weakness in the exact path for my failures. Her eyes as I predict to reflect, Tigress is bond. I never see any of her perceiving sense. If my grandmother's sister does exist, then Ming should have to bear me to notice her niece, based on our bloodline of Qing Temple survivors.

"We may have to talk about this later," Tigress utters. _I believe we will. It's too soon to prevail the validity._ "Your grandmother will converse to us at Jade Palace after the Dragon Warrior's final round."

Her discussion does not break, however. I merely stay focus instead my worried to show. Tigress's style of Kung Fu is much lethal as my father formerly taught me before. I experience her power of strength I was familiar with that training at Jade Palace along with her Furious Five and Dragon Warrior. This round will even face a profound circumstance that my habitat can bridge Tigress's onslaught. We began to bow this final round (hopefully), for the last of Furious Five member to fight.

"Wing Chun, Xing."

"Kung Fu, Tigress."

Within a rapid surprise, I sweep to the right side of the ring at once Tigress front kicked onto the mid-air, landing on the left side competitively. I palm her right bridge with combo knife stroke onto Tigress's neck. She contacts her claw on my right arm she does not summon her sharp nails. Her bridge connects, touching my whole right arm, and sweeps with palm stroke near her lung.

Next, she encounters my palms with chain blocks connecting with bong sao, tahn sao, and _Pak sao_ closer to Tigress's surroundings. She left side kicked, and I palmed with _kune Lim tao_ , elbow and back-knuckle combinations before thrusting her with full force. By the which of upcoming oppose, our kicks connected with _jo phan,_ and _heel kick_ whenever Tigress enables strong kicks, she attacks my defensive strategy.

Tigress leaps with spinning angles behind me as I swift with my guard. She front-kicks as I summon _chin-gon_ onto my bridge near her leg, and trapping Tigress as now she fists my _bong_ _sao_ onto my right arm. I lurch, and Tigress stays balanced instead tripping over the ring. I await her next surprise. She reckons my professional level of _chi sao_ in just being aware of my predictable agility.

Tigress snatched bamboo stick within a quick reaction I grabbed dragon pole on my right side. The bond wood and bamboo clashed together. I swirl my pole below as Tigress vertical downward strike after leaped, and I block her surprise. Each thrust, my pole bridges it away from my area. Wobbling my pole when Tigress leers my tip of wood, she deflects, and I surprised her with sweep combo next to her left ankle. She upsurges her jump to my left and two sticks crumbled together into pieces after bamboo and dragon poles clashed simultaneously.

Back at the _paw-to-paw_ (hand-to-hand combat) sequence, our arms keep bridging on each deflects and attacks at the same time. By that means, Tigress rendezvouses my whole area opened after my arms collide, and steps into my unbalance stance, and I bypass her surprise fatality from chaining lethal chain claws. Quickly rising before the double front kick she engages me again, I cross my arms below and above to dismantle her encounter strikes. I kick her single leg she does not notice my incoming surprise; Tigress drops her knee downwards. Likely, my engage is all there with multiple straight punches, and numerous palm hits I can finish her. Instead finishing her off—

I stopped fighting; with my whole knuckle softly landed on her cheek instead hitting her harder.

"Xing wins!" Huangdi thunders to audiences.

 _I won._

"Good," Tigress nod. The Five's Alpha congratulates me on my occasion. I support her paw when I help Tigress rise, and most voices of cheer from everywhere else on Kong Bai Stadium becomes a sunrise.

"You did well, Xing. How long have you been taught Wing Chun with your grandmother, Xing?" Tigress asks normally. She has somehow wondered at such the most amazed of me how predictable I am because of my reflexes that could analyze, and eliminate enemy's weak points like Niu's father, Master Ox.

"Very long time," I answer while massaging my knuckles as I ignore the pain by not just my claws, but to my wrist thoroughly.

"I shall assume you have well trained for more than twenty years," she notices, pointing my paws.

"Same as your paws," I discern Tigress after removing my left paw away to my right wrist. "Do you punch Ironwood Trees?" I asked, then she nodded before I add when approaching Tigress on front. "I punch and palm it many times for seventeen years, and still progressing."

"That's good for you," she provides me, rubbing my trembling fingers. "The battle's not over yet. You and Lao are up to the challenge. Your battle will be both you with your brother, facing the Dragon Warrior."

 _That is - We are going to get our butts kicked._ "Seems your fingers are normally fine as you did your. . . 'Chi Sao' counters," Tigress inspects my paws. "You are still in this fight, Xing."

"Seems likely," I accept after I returned my paws. Just then, these audience with full of pride, and prosperous villagers and classes of martial arts are cheering their support of joyous, and surprising moment for us we have honored our spar. "Looks like we have entertained many people around us, Master Tigress,"

"Yes," she nods, "As the matter of fact, you have done-" Tigress fist punched onto my right rib. "-awesome."

 _OW!_

"Is that for real?" I insist bewilderedly, panting.

" _That_. . . is for owing me a cookie," she jests at once Tigress strolls down to the ring.

"Did you just jerked Tigress?" Lao queries whenever he strolled beside to me after my brother roared his glide. "What did you do to her, brother?"

I chuckle after Tigress nearly grins, and then vacated the ring. Despite a loss, but she and I deserve this triumph for sparring, and my first time battled the Five's leadership.

"I like her," I snicker.


	19. Dragon Warrior v Clever of the Nine (E04

**Episode Four: The Lord and Prince ( 17 - 20 )**

* * *

 _Chapter XVIII_

 _Dragon Warrior v. Clever of the Nine_

" _Look around you. It's an honor to fight beside you. Today we choose to fight. For the freedom to fight on other days. So we remember what's worth fighting for." — Janet Morris_

I. Pure Awesomeness

Final

 **Xing and Lao vs. Po**

Polishing yellow sparkles from the star behind Kong Bai's Temple above. To who is shining a blue sky from the yellow pillows lining up like a peaceful Heaven? Everyone knows, and even the Nine have surprised a hero of China who is the one who salvaged Valley of Peace, salvaged Gongmen, salvaged the world, and people. I knew this battle of Tournament is not over. The Furious Five have eliminated with such everyone's surprised by Tigress's defeat. And there above the Temple, a golden wave of silk cape go breezing, glossing like sunlight heaven, black and white outfit, and large conical yellow-brown conical hat that spawns from a panda.

I knew it. Tigress's right. It's not over yet. This hero of China above the sparking, and waving sun has arrived with his valuable uniform as a symbol of justice, a symbol of tranquility, and a symbol of peace as far as I consider my trance of uniting with Dragon Warrior along Furious Five has magically come true. Lao and I once stroll onto the ring as the heaven's sky rose the shining star behind Dragon Warrior, fading into the original air with a sound of merry all around this stadium.

Po dismantles his golden silk cape from his neck while Lao and I have convened in the middle of this arena, and enlightened with a difficulty of this new challenge by able to brawl against the Dragon Warrior at once. "You sure you are up to this, Lao?" I inquire him, sighting Lao's swift turn with the brightest eyesight glare.

"Absolutely. . . _not_ ," Lao thrust his wing closer to me. "We both know we will not win this battle by a worthy. That doesn't matter if we win or lose this fight, brother. This battle, Xing, is for honor and praise people for everyone."

"You are completely wise," I assume. "A little as I expect for you to notice why are we fighting many warriors for." These sparkles of sand mobiles onto audience surroundings over Kong Bai Stadium elsewhere. Delight voices are crawling to our newest reputation; seeking the Five, and Righteous warriors may illustrate the Nine as we are equal to all of our harmony, and focus. They beam, and so to Tigress approve our greatest challenge in the front of Po. "We have fought them all for the reasonable way by being supportive, and privilege."

"We are gonna get our heads decapitated by Po." Lao narrowed his left eye. "Thanks to you."

"Precisely!" I mind blown as my whole arms wave wider like an ocean. "We are going to get us regretted from him."

This sparkling confetti reminds me of my party I used to have back at home. Since my thirteenth birthday, the silver breeze of sparks summoned with happiness that my brother and I were celebrating along with our she-wolf sister Lotus, Lady Xia, and Ming. Thousands of confetti, colors of a rainbow, and softly breeze down below. This round is our final match. To panda that we are challenging against him? It is our _dignity_.

As soon as Po ambles, his verses repeat for every day since our first met of Masters of Jade Palace. He always talked about Dragon Warrior's legend for banging bandits inside food restaurant, some Ox clenched his fist and stroke onto the dining table, panda rapidly opposed them all with glory, and fierce in which blinded enemies into pure, awesomeness. It is why Po contemplated most of the time, and even at Jade Palace.

"Legend's tale from the legendary warrior," Po says, embarking his first verse while panda comes forth with fame. "These kung fu skills are the stuff for the legend. He travels the arena and faces worthy, and iconic Wing Chun masters of all China."

He now stops himself at the front of our chunking eyes. With a single step with a quiver of the arena, we pretend to see the collapsing field, an illusion of Kong Bai Stadium tears down into a rain of woods, banged like a force of fire. Nothing happens in reality, but our imagination brings us into our most great battle; Whether any of us win instead of losing into a corpse, it is our honor, and struggle worth fighting.

"I see you like to spar," I press my lip gently. "Maybe _you_ should spar, ON MY FIST!"

I clash my palm with fist togetherly, like a hammer. Lao chuckles to me as he might notice we are acting as idiocy because of a sense of humor we are all born. _The warrior said nothing when his tranquil went summoned_ , I reflect with self-farce and improvise like we are in a playroom, entertaining ourselves at the auditorium. This play is not that kind of hall we are doing. Po gestures a pointy finger above the heavenly sky. _Then he mumbles._ Hmm _. And then he speaks!_

"Enough talk, let's fight!" Po says with a spit of watery came from a side of his mouth.

 _Now that's a contemplation we are efficiently attending this fight._

"Wing Chun; Lao,"

" —and Xing." I finished our introduction at during bow towards the Dragon Warrior.

"Kung Fu; the Dragon Warrior."

Surprisingly, the panda gleams his uniform and springs his movement of Kung Fu as both Lao, and I form Chi Sao block on front. With our guards, we are ready for Po's newest phase of a decent level. What is next? What is next? I shake my mind off and focus Po's stance gliding onto his right side as we are mobilizing our right like a circle of inner peace.

Deep, deep inhale and exhale softly I glide near the panda. The percussionists perform their large and small drums entering our hearts Lao, and I are nearly engaging the panda with a short radius onto him. Immediately we are closer, Po embarks with fast punches he clutched his fists like water. Fluttering onto our Chi Sao blocks, Po storms on sweep kicks, and interject Lao with a counter strike as the panda kicks my right side he added.

Lao convenes Po with a mighty wind that my brother extend his train, he sweeps like a broom, and the panda maneuvers Lao's surprise with the wooden pole was whirling near Po's feet. I sprint, also Po lands safely with incoming hammer fist I palm his entire clenching hand he nearly push harder next to my temple. I maintain encounters with these fast, and lethal clench fist Po attacks with _fook sao_ combos. Lao thrust his claw front kick; Po disciplines with a heel and front kick my brother's chest while panda trapped my two paws in his left shoulder, tightening, and basically cannot lose to avoid.

"This is AWESOME!" Po says willingly.

Panda has hit me repeatedly like an iron fist clinging my forehead, uppercutting my jaw, and double spinning air kick with last heel kick above, and both fists impact my whole chest after Po struck me with big hit combos. My body drags away of a white, and pure arena like somebody pulls my soul apart and soaring above the sky. Lastly, I figure one of the most substantial poles close by while leaping away behind me, I latch onto this massive, mahogany column with my claws, circling in the breeze with full of dizziness.

I circle anti-clockwise with a force of grip onto enormous, wind column and swinging back to the arena. Lao glides with claws and deflecting arms onto Po as the Dragon Warrior resist some grappling, also force my brother away in mid-air while I descend with a touchdown on the whitest ring that pure into starlight. At upfront of Po's bright green onto his sight towards my arrival with a severe leap, I _bong sao_ many of his forward punches including _tahn sao_ with fast chaining strikes I oppose him with a full force of water flow. Many blocks and strikes I convene his two bridges within and outside of arms hardly, at again, Po swift his motion of chi arms thrusting my whole chest as I leap away like a rushing dry gale.

Lao soar with his wooden, dragon pole of his and cawing loudly like a chi of wail. I glimpse Po's next beam above his hat that glares into the light.

"Disk of Destruction!" Po dismantle his hat, and throws it onto Lao above the breeze like a boomerang swoosh! His hat penetrates Lao's wooden pole, and my brother was nearly sliced his crest after ducking below from a conical hat that screams like a blade. Po's conical hat returns with a fast, bank to the left side as Po snatches it quickly, and next, he begins attacking both of us.

Lao and I competitively encounter panda's sweep kicks, and both palms impact us at each side. Onto my brother's above chest with neck above, and my breast with grasping whole right arm that Dragon Warrior continues our battle for one against one, at once Lao was pull back his wings, then nearly falls through the edge of the arena. As chain blocks and straight fast punches, I remain entirely still as forcing the panda away from my front line. Po intervenes his whole two arms revolving like a swirling breeze, combining with beams of waving curve lights onto my left paw been palmed by Po's hand, and leaped behind me with my claw snatching from him.

While he lands beside me with such aware from Po's unexpected and fishing move, his pointy and thumb fingers attach my index paw and raising his pinky upright. _What is he doing?_ I bewildered. _What is this? Something traps my index finger and— Hold up a second!_

 _THE WUXI FINGER HOLD?!_ I gasp wildly! _ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!_

"Skadoosh!" Po skadooshed me with his pinky grip nearly landed my whole paw.

I felt the beams crawling near my back as a smolder breeze are burning my uniform. It feels like when you go near the camp's fire, and hottish glare of air attaching into you like all the creatures scratches you, fleshing you, and worst, scorching you below the fire, or chi of light.

"Oh! Save me! Save me! Help!" I scream, covering the front of my eyes with my red paws. The beam, however, impacted my heart, and somehow, obliterated me into reality elsewhere around Kong Bai Stadium. "NO!"

Then, something has happened. Joyous of sound with laughing came up to my ears when I covered my whole face from burning. Was that just a fake burning? Or was that just realistic Spirit Realm beaming my eyes toward my banishment. I think I believe my first inquiry.

"Psst," some voice thrives near my left ear. "You're still alive." I blink, and repeatedly twinkling as if that Wuxi Finger Hold is real, I— Seems all the people everywhere have amused their cry of comical. Have I done something wrong? Or have I pretend I was burning alive, and making them cry with "HA HA" briskly? "That was a nice act," says Po, then asking, "Are you a comedian, Xing?"

I realized Po beside me that he stares his green, and lush eyes to me bewilderedly. _What?_ I thought. I look around, and nothing else of beaming fire ever scorch my whole body of soul screaming to Spirit Realm.

"No," I shake, confusing as my head swims over sides. My eyes peer to the panda. "What happened? Am I supposed to head my life to Spirit Realm?"

"Nope," says Po. "Even if I did, then you wouldn't be here by now." _True._ Then I keep asking my thoughts clearly onto this panda he summoned his Wuxi Finger Hold to me. There is no way I am that evil person who did bad things on the front of people, and masters. If Po accidentally landed his pinky finger on my paw, then my soul would have been sent to Spirit Realm and unite with my dead parents. "It seems after I Wuxi Finger Hold onto you," Po considers, he helps me back rising with his soft fist I stand up clearly. ". . . that means you are _eliminated_ and banished to the Spirit Realm!"

 _WHAT?!_ I gasp. "Not banished, but a whole tournament will not summon you back! Of course!" Po beams.

Before I was able to speak, my thoughts are unthinkable. Tigress, on beside Lotus and so along the Five and the Nine that they pictured our bewilderment battle, she accepts her bending head in which Lotus beside her, is covering her mouth, and shoulders ascend and descend rapidly. She probably notices I made her something to entertain by not just her, but to every villager out there.

"Superb. . ." I say, bending my head softly, and shaking the panda's hand. "Great job, Po."

"Not bad," Po says smirkingly. "You did good, Xing! I promise I won't ever do Wuxi Finger Hold you again. It's anyone's game, and it's just the Tournament, buddy."

"Yeah," I bend before deciding to walk away on this, pure arena made of gold, and beam, forged by the Dragon Warrior's light. As I am about to dismiss the ring, Lao, frankly, softening the grip he currently carries this dragon stick behind that large, mahogany column that the ring uses it on each edging side for anything; thinking like part of Wing Chun dummy I image I believe.

"Looks like I'm out, brother," I mind the peacock as the snowing, and glowing ocean eyes of his are trembling into a glaze. "You'll have to avenge me. Brothers for life, brothers to the end, remember?"

"Hmph!" Lao shatters his ice, and curses as I catch his voice behind my twitching ear.

"Language!"

* * *

II. Panda vs. Peacock

 _Third Person POV_

Marshmallow clouds crossed separately, shattering into leftover white silks. The current was warmth, and dry with the rustle, clutching the pink, and blossom flavor, climbing onto the silvery, and gold arena.

"Remember what I taught you, Lao," Po advised the peacock, spinning his Oogway's Yin Yang staff. "Get ready to feel a thundah!"

"Your 'justice' will serve my triumph," Lao's beak clenched lightly, purifying his dragon pole on a rustle above swiftly, and he points to Po effortlessly.

Their eyes to eyes were untouched, glaring their brightness eyes as Lao and Po swept softly onto the circle of flames. A yin-yang of black, and white with dotted spots was sparkling as the sun when they stepped across the outer loop. Po paid close attention to Lao's bluish ocean glares into a gust of hurricane, brightening with narrow. As the peacock embarked the commence, the dry fulness silk of sands from the light breeze as it breathes gently, the ghost talked to Po.

Po's vision of phantasm only what he peered the evil, and wickedness that recalls some familiar voice—

 _ **Greetings, panda.**_

 _Shen?_ Po reflected shockingly. The panda becomes a rock as petrified. _You are here?!_

 _ **Yes. Yes, I was—**_

Po went blinded onto ghost Shen who grimaced with fiery eyes, before Lao thrust his dragon pole onto panda, with nothing unexpected that Po escaped his trance out of nowhere, and palmed the pole fast enough from the young peacock. He ignored his ghost from nowhere to glimpse after the sands with silk was shredded, as he mainly focused palming Lao's pole he nearly pierced him. With rapid palms from the fire, Lao mobilized his momentum of striking near Po's feet, and outside of panda's arms.

Po yelled, with defensive chi blocks deflected Lao's pole wobbling near his neck, and thrusting away with strength when Lao triple kicks panda, after the pole had dragged away. Po nearly fell onto the side of the arena, behind the massive mahogany column as the familiar voices are crawling onto panda's mind with a cross that loses focus. The wicked laugh from the sand, imaging ghost Shen, spoke while Po rose with single knee, and leering onto evil mirage, forging with silk, and sand much harder.

 _ **Oh, look at him! A lifetime to plot his revenge, and he comes to me on his knees!**_

 _He's not real. He's not real. Shen's not real._ Po repeated his reflection, Lao tilt his dragon pole and take aim, also. Panda rumbles his head as he sights the young peacock bearing Po, sprinting and splashes onto ghost Shen with penetrated sands of glass, and leans forward onto Lao.

"Tigress, what's going on?" Lotus's eyes went wide open with a real spark of blue, demanding. "Why is Po being hesitated on the front of Lao like that?"

"I don't know. . ." Tigress mumbled after Xing next to her on the left, and eyes are storming into white also. He jerked his head back to the battle, before Tigress, once speak. "Something is wrong."

Lao clung his pole, sweeping below Po's feet as the panda ascended away, and swung his green staff that nearly slice Lao's throat. Two sticks screamed in a rustling air that packed with these unusual angles thoroughly and stiffened like a taste of horror. Lao banked his pole left to Po's neck and panda safely guard his staff near his throat. Embracing onto both sticks nearly tense as a rock, the silk of sands are standing near Lao to peacock's right, forming with a grayish, and red void on Lao's expression.

 _ **Oh, you want to know so badly.**_

Swoosh! Lao impacted Po with pole onto the left arm, and right leg. Po shouts. Clinging with his staff and countering Lao's pole that is onto Po's body all over him. As the panda slithered his jade stick as drawing the pole away and near the peacock, Lao forced his kick, then whirling with his train that Po flips backward on the air, and Lao lands his back kick to Po's belly. The panda hits the cleaning mahogany pole that was not touched, Po springs his whole body back like a ball and impacts Lao within the full force as the Dragon Warrior immediately stops himself safely.

Lao cawed. He struck his body onto the same, mahogany pole that Po hit first. A shattering wood cried from the impact. Lao nearly fell and embarked to rise as he rubs his neck on the upper chest. Again, the silk of sands formed with red, and grayish velvet void from Po's vision.

 _ **You think knowing will heal you? Huh? Fill some crater in your soul?**_

Xing inspected the most massive pole that connects the ring. Within slightly crack that it is nearly unbalancing—

"That large mahogany column will not last standing there much longer," Xing notified to Five and Nine, pointing it as if all warriors peer the column.

Po sought Lao's gaze glaring into the snow with azure dazzlingly. The panda shut his clenching teeth that he had repeatedly done since battling to Shen inside Fireworks Factory. Effortlessly as the panda softly glided his arms and his right foot crossing with a half circle, his green eyes were set to fasten, sealing gradually.

 _Lao's just the kid. I can't watch my friend get enraged._

Lao forced his talons and returned battle with his pole. Po sensed the peacock's movement from the rustle. With precise, Po palmed onto Lao's tip of dragon's pole, also heel kick to the right of the tip's side as Lao drew back with it and continued attacking the panda at different angles of a sweep, and thrust. Po yelled as he palms onto Lao's tip of a pole using his hands near his expression, also skidded at Lao's feet after panda forced the pole away from the peacock.

Lao immediately rose rapidly from the fall, before Po's fists, and nearly leaping hammer kick to peacock's neck. As the Dragon Warrior hammered the peacock's bridges, Lao's talon _jo phan_ blocked Po's knee as the panda virtually kicked him. Lao controlled the bridges with feather palms and obstructed with swift wings as also clawing Po's feet. Lao grapples the panda's left arm and glides him with blue train swiftly.

Po collapsed into the ring hard. The panda rolled at a clockwise as soon as Lao leaped the other side of the arena when young peacock snatched the dragon pole. Po stopped his rolling, and fast focusing Lao ascended above the stage with dragon pole marking the panda on sight. As Lao nearly reached the panda, Po double kicked the peacock's chest. Lao impacted when he hit above the air. Po bent his half body to the right after rising rapidly, and double fisted him with strength at simultaneously.

"Fists of Fury!" Po shouted wildly.

Lao painful caw vibrated the whole wind while his body dragged away rapidly, and impacted behind a large, wooden column hardly. The woods went tearing apart softly, in just as Lao collapsed to the floor, and highly grunted as near unconscious to the ring after the peacock was hit the column to his back as the neck glided onto direction, then struck to the end of Lao's head.

Po reached his staff beside him from the left and gazed the peacock struggling on the floor. Mysterious sand of silk floated onto Po's vision as the form of silver, and red eyes were glaring to panda's sight. He recalled by the voice of shattering Shen a panda once saw him shook with amazed and frightened.

 _ **How did you find peace? I took away your parents. Everything! I**_ — _ **I scarred you for life. . . .**_

 _You see that's the thing, Shen. Scars heal._ Po also spoke that he reflects peacock reasonably.

Po surrendered his green staff, and let his favorite weapon go to the right side. Lao as he awoke with gasping, the peacock trembled and coughed softly. Xing and Tigress turned their wild eyes more open and swiftly gazed back to both Po and Lao. As the panda recalled the shattered metals and tangling ropes he never forgets, the panda resigns his clenching fist. A sharp spine that panda crumples into ice, Po lays two arms onto both sides of his body without resisting his shatter.

Po's mouth quivered rapidly.

"I am sorry, Shen," the panda shattered his voice, without letting Lao notice Po's sound loudly.

Lao groaned before the peacock softly curve one wing to the other, as his train lays extended behind the large column wood that is tearing slowly. Po images a ton of silks rustling around him into a natural catastrophe of the last battle; black water, the warship that tangles with ropes tightening the dark, and cringing metal above the grayish form. That day Po experienced the Harbor, he brightened his mind when the panda could have fix Lord Shen's fate, instead.

The panda held his mouth back, then closing his own emerald eyes.

 _I failed you when I ran away from your peace. . . . I will not fail you in demise._

The column behind Lao squandered with shrieky tears. Cracking apart into each, single rumble with damage of woods unclosed freely.

"PO!" Tigress hardly reached her left paw ahead of the ring when Xing sharply unclosed his mouth wider.

"LAO, LOOK OUT!"

 _For you, Shen_. The panda glares his father's eyes onto peacock.

Po sprinted near Lao as he pretends a peacock form of Shen on the front of sands of silk, gazing into the void that crawls the fire, and creation of metal shifts into a dragon. The cringe with metal bends downward with a fire breathe skin with solar stars. The prince's eyes have shut, accepting his tranquility. The warrior of black and white attracts him with a scream, and he draws the peacock away, carrying him above his shoulder. With a cringing rust cracks of column wood into reality collapsing and horror.

Everyone wailed.

Po towered the collapsing wooden column with two hands on the top of his head, panting heavily with greater strength over his arms. He screamed and then heaved the column away of Lao to the backside of the arena. Po relaxed his tensing fingers thoroughly. He thought that it was the right thing to save Lao from the collapse column, then the first as water tower from Prosper Valley last month.

The surprise of each villager's shrill cry around the stadium, Lao frequently breathed after he rose from the floor when Po caught him snatching a yin-yang staff next to a peacock. The panda secondly searched the dragon pole behind and captured it as Po leered onto bright paint made by brush, decorated nicely. Dragon Warrior gazed to Lao, and Po tossed the pole to him carefully when peacock snatched his pole at a right moment.

"You are not ready to accept your serenity death, buddy," Po said moderately to Lao. "You have many years to enjoy on a good fortune everywhere else on China. The only thing that matters is you need to live longer." Lao bent his head slightly. The peacock realized that his death is too young to accept his peace. Lao tossed the green staff to panda carefully, then prepared with dragon pole pointing to Dragon Warrior. "So, you like to achieve the awesomeness battle, Lao?" Po asked amusingly after gliding his staff at precise. "One last time?"

"If that is your death wish, panda," Lao smirked at him beamingly. The peacock inhales and replies additionally. "One last time."

Both Peacock and Panda battled their glory with two sticks opposing like creaking and whipping on the heart of rust breeze to the middle of the arena. Oogway's staff and Lao's dragon pole clashed the panda and peacock they wielded, rumbling the ring as the Dragon Warrior and Clever of the Nine glided their mobility when the two staffs shaded slightly into irrigating as fierce.

Po leaned forward with yin-yang staff from his right fist, leaping as Lao forced back also when bearing dragon pole carefully. Then peacock stretched his train, the competence of both sticks that Po hammered down to Lao at a distant length vertically. By sides of each of these rods that wood and glass clung, both weapons propelled reflectively. Once Lao and Po thrust their sticks at the same time, they both leaped away with their intensities.

Dragon Warrior and Clever of the Nine swirled their anti-clockwise on a simultaneous path, Oogway's staff and Lao's dragon pole screeched onto the breeze near their owners' fate, lied beyond to their necks and yell.

A sudden draw.

* * *

The Dragon Warrior and Clever of the Nine have defeated themselves. The two warriors panda and peacock nearly sliced to themselves with their sticks. A Shaolin dragon pole near Po's throat and Oogway's Yin Yang staff almost slashed Lao's long neck. Every moment crowd cheered; however, both fighters accomplished their worthy. Not just winning or losing, but made them stronger. Both Po and Lao surrendered their staffs as they drew their weapons away, once both warriors glimpsed around the stadium as thousands of people cheered a blessing to panda and peacock with glory.

Lao respectfully bowed to Po. Young prince knew his life that he would be defeated by _a warrior of black and white_ by his vision earlier before the Tournament, and a hero of China even noticed that Po also had beaten by his new friend from the Nine. Just then, the Dragon Warrior eventually bent his back peacock for accepting, and thankfully an epic sparring battle. The Emperor made his ending call for the Tournament, ordering both panda and peacock to approach their stand each other in the middle of the arena, and attends all ears towards Huangdi's joyous words the Emperor spreads his whole arm wide open.

"What a spectacular!" the Emperor surprised happily, he clapped his hoofs as Huangdi sauntered below the stairs to arrive near arena shortly. "People of China! As a final fight went to a draw, I claim you… both champions!" The crowd cheered wildly. The Dragon Warrior rose his own green sparkle eyes, Lao accepts that great kind of draw fight eventually.

"Yes!" the Panda leaps wildly. "We won! I can't believe we did a great fight, kid! They are so proud of us!"

"I officially agree, Dragon Warrior." Lao narrowed to Po seemingly after peacock replied.

"You looked so better in the battle!" Po pats him over Lao's upper sleeve. "We are looking so equal in our fighting experience! I am absorbing Wing Chun to join, Lao!"

"And I am genuinely compelling your Kung Fu skill, Master Panda," Lao smirks while Emperor Huangdi is about to approach the area. "By the way," the peacock adds, "I strongly wish to thank you for extricated me back there that I nearly got hit by one of the enormous wooden pillars. I owe you one. . . Po."

"I'll remember that," Po smirked. "You're welcome, buddy. I save you, and you will return a favor someday."

Xing reflected two warriors ahead that he and Tigress tilted near the front right side of the ring, as the Nine embarked noticing Lao's impressive dragon pole, and Furious Five considered about their old friend was frightened as a rock. Xing starts to image both Po and his peacock brother Lao that Tigress may have wondered.

 _There is something that Po mentions to someone who he knew like my brother. If Dragon Warrior and Furious Five had arrived at that famous city where they all must bring Lord Shen to justice ten years ago, then Po might have encountered some peacock who murdered pandas as the Dragon Warrior do battle him before._

 _Does Po get poorly hallucinated on the front of Lao that he considered seeing my brother as Lord Shen?_

 _I am about to feel his emotion being forced to look back on that day where Po last time he saw Lord Shen._

"Two finest warriors," the water buffalo grasps his two hands together, and peers onto Dragon Warrior and Clever of the Nine at the front after Emperor Huangdi stops walking. He pointed to panda, "One who saved China from the bull warrior who was an evil master of chi known to himself as 'The Collector.' The panda fulfilled his destiny from great Master Oogway's prophecy," the Emperor directed the peacock, "and one beside a worthy who nearly defeated the Dragon Warrior in this Tournament as the most significant success, and cunning student of the Nine.

"You are one of Master Ming's amazing, triumph student. The honor is mine to please, my child." Huangdi palmed his chest. For his particular reasons, the Emperor reckoned that young peacock is highly pure, and also a prince as the water buffalo anticipated knowledge of peafowls noble rank. Huangdi inquired Lao surprisingly. "What is your name, son? And where do you come from?"

"I am Lao, my Emperor," he identified himself while bowing respectively. "I came from a Summit Village where I was once born there initially, and that peaceful place used inhabited as the home of birds."

"Hmm," the Emperor reflected hummingly and peered into Lao's bluish snow orbs. "Summit Village was such peaceful. I remember the time when I once gleamed a rumor about a village went assaulted by mysterious clan bandits twenty-one years ago. Some survivors said a peacock avenged his family when he turned against the lord's assassins who were planned to assassinate him. Other survivors spoke, a peacock who was familiar with Noble Peafowls' son, or kin who was responsible for savaging pandas into catastrophe, he was banished, and even devastated Summit Village and lost one of the remarkable life he cared."

Dragon Warrior contemplated. He recalled some tragic memory of desolation in Thriving Village where most, and innocent panda villagers once occupied with happiness, and prosperous. Po sighted a vexed, and evil eyes of peacock lord swung his guan dao into the air and ordered his wolves to snatch all the pandas, even infant panda.

Po stays unperturbed at all cost, however. Inhaling throughout his nose calmly, and let unexpecting memory that continues to resist harshly before Lao communes to Emperor Huangdi.

"I wish I could have remembered the tragedy on my home, my Emperor," Lao considers when both Po and Huangdi are gazing their eyes to peacock. "I never know who was that peafowl on what my mother does not speak of her husband."

"Come closer to my hoof, son," Huangdi ordered the peacock, opening his large right palm as his hand nearly approach Lao's center. "Let me glimpse your memory."

Xing catches his brother leaning Lao's feathers after peacock palmed Emperor's hand successfully. He dazzles onto Temple, looking over Ming and Shifu as both masters are focusing on the Emperor before red panda glances to white tiger beside Tigress and Lotus. Xing freely palms over emptiness air as he waves; Shifu chuckled and responded his gesture.

Emperor Huangdi inhales with his nose while he shut his yellow sun over a minute to visualize, disturbance, and horror he experienced. With much of fires of doom, the clash of woods shattered to collapse. Birds' wailed above the skies, and into the blaze of screeching blades against screaming swords penetrating people's hearts.

 _Dongji! Get inside with your mom! NOW!_

 _Get away with us! I know who_ **you** _are!_

 _Xia! We have to abandon our house! These assassins are coming to kill us nearby!_

 _NO!_

"Poor child," The Emperor beams his sunlight towards peacock's snow. "You and your mother both survived the tragedy of Summit Village. I see your eyes. . . of a deep thought who must search your answers of unexplainable memory. You have a bloodline of Peafowl Nobles family in which your grandfather was a peacock lord of Gongmen City. The other rarest bloodline, along to one of the noble family of peafowls who was united the three of most valuable brotherhood friendships fought their own risk by many battles to defeat immoral, dark purposes, and once wielded their incredible powers among themselves more than five hundred years ago. They were once called, 'The Mightiest Warriors.'"

"WHOA!" Po gaped briskly. "Those guys are legends!"

 _I have confidence in what you said, panda,_ Lao reflected.

"I describe a new name on one of the two famous bloodlines," Huangdi said before intervening two palms clap. "Therefore," the Emperor reflects, then proceeds new entitlement for Lao's reputation, "by your grandfather's son before you, henceforth shall be known as. . . _Son of Divinity._ "

"WOW!" Po palmed his cheek. "That description is awesome! Lao, Son of Divinity! I love it!"

"You have a great breast in you, my dear child." the Emperor beamed in peacock's heart decently. "There is a new surprise where you will fight against the darkness, and I have envisioned a vision. A vision of. . . . A new hope. There is one where you could meet an outstanding master who will guide you into the light."

"Master Oogway?" Lao asked Emperor.

"Your grandmaster I sighted him in my dream," the Emperor clarifies, "he surprisingly sought a next prophecy where he had confronted your ancestor, long time ago. Oogway once confronted an ally, and your ancestor was named Lǐ Han during the Great War. Along with peacock's army, he fought those who forged with Immorality Gods. Lǐ Han was Oogway's great colleague and a higher risk who engaged alongside to other three Mightiest Warriors for honor, courage, and a gift for brotherhood. Your great-grandmaster sighted the peacock's future on all the children of peafowls, and only one of his greatest grandchildren of peafowls from the future who will reunite the three chosen warriors whose passed their purest bloodline of Mightiest Warriors by their ancestors."

Po leaned his reflection as soon as the Emperor spoke to Lao entirely. The panda onto his bright thoughts throughout his recall that Po once went inside the library of hundreds of philosophy scrolls from Jade Palace. Just as the panda investigated one of fifty manuscripts in each structure of alphabetical order, Po sighted the red panda near the side of the structure, before panda shook his mind off, and reflected on reality.

 _I must find one of those scrolls inside Jade Palace that talks about Mightiest Warriors! When I once saw Shifu, and he found one, and only cobalt that made of crystals like jade, I tried to notice what was_ that _scroll he was going to read. But Shifu said it is very secretive! That's not fair!_

"I hope you are willing to seek your long lost memory soon, my child." Huangdi confidently wishes the peacock's method to proceed inner peace regularly. "Remember this memorable quote I shall say to you: A word of 'awesomeness' to Dragon Warrior's logical, and slang preference, will help you remain in trance of inner peace. Let the water go to the light. It will flow your heart to bond what went lost. Be water, young prince."

Emperor Huangdi announced loudly to audiences as he named out the two great champions of Kong Bai warriors. Xing and every warrior down to stadium shone their orbs to confetti everywhere in the breeze as the colors of a rainbow shot by fireworks above the oval of Kong Bai barriers. Tigress's amber targets onto the panda as Xing, and Lotus are imaging their peacock brother on the large ring with Emperor Huangdi and Dragon Warrior.

"If I can understand Po's conditions," Tigress uttered, "he might have experienced hallucination."

"While Po has focused on my brother insufficiently," Xing reflected, then asking ordinarily, "does he ever continues to see. . . that peacock dude from Gongmen City, Master Tigress?"

"I'm afraid so," Tigress said awarely. "You and I will have to discuss with Shifu and Ming. We need to talk about Po's anxious that keeps crossing his mind onto your brother. There is something that Dragon Warrior is being bothered reasonably."

"We will," Xing concurred. "We have to."

The rainbow of confetti pours into a soft glare of the sun. Not for long, the rain of confetti descended through the arena, and whole oval ground as the cheers of cry begins to crowd. Xing suspected some small, flying bird near the entrance above the Kong Bai's Barrier. As the little form approached the arena, one of the long-lost messengers from Snow Palace soared down, with brutal, and beating wings as the goose sobbed to shattering loud voice.

Tortured goose gave most of the audiences' attention, as well as warriors sighting, and hearing a wailing from that goose unexpectedly.

"MY EMPEROR!" the goose soars out of the pouring confetti after he shouted with a sob as soon as he landed on the front of Huangdi in between Dragon Warrior and Son of Divinity's stance. "EMPEROR HUANGDI!"

"Yao?!" Huangdi brightened his eyes before Yao lands with a wobble while he took his breath pantingly. Po and Lao gazed to themselves, and even toward the tortured goose into a muddle. Huangdi palms on Yao's shoulders after he crouched to him close. "What on Earth has happened to you?!"

"I NEED TO TELL YOU THE TRU—"

A silence wind. The dark, and gruesome pierce feather penetrated the goose's neck with a hate whisper that spoke to Lao's left side. The second with a screeching air approached, and Lao caught one after leaping with his left foot. Both Po and Lao sighted the dark from above the stadium on the right side at the top of the barrier, as one of the wolf guards immediately alarms shockingly.

"ASSASSIN!" the wolf guard triggered his arrow as the tip of the gold shot went pierced the dark form's breast, and the shadow falls near the audiences on the right side of Prosper Valley villagers. One wolf guard in navy blue silk and gray armor, shouts another one of bandits into the void form that is swarming onto the left of guard's surroundings. Aggressive shadows like ashing float, the flock burst onto two guards' left lungs with the sharpest blade with howled agony.

Most villagers of Prosper Valley screeches their wind. They all swirled themselves away from a void bandit who covers with shadows and brightened red-orange eyes as the wolf guards began to assault him aggressively. The loud, and creek on the heart of large entrance of Kong Bai Stadium, starts rumbling onto lose balance. Many audiences ahead of Po and Lao's alerted their eyes, frankly screams with fear of something that the flames of scorch behind the walls of Kong Bai, are shattering the massive gateway.

"What was that?" Po brightened his flash of green eyes.

Large rocks rumbled. The woods shattered to pieces like the wind's clap of the blast. Banners that attached the barrier fell. Audiences with green silks and lime banners which are supporters, and fans of Seventh Righteous, escorted away of their whole sitting area as multiple wolf guards above the Kong Bai's barrier ordered them all to move safely. But something has grown darker behind the walls of Kong Bai Stadium, even as warriors highly aware of the mysterious raid that could terrorize the people, and also the Emperor.

What are most of the warriors and even Lao gazing the ashing lights breezing above the clouds that shade darker? Peacock assumed. "Ambush. . ." Lao notified with wide open after he inhales deeply.


	20. Ambush ((E04))

**Episode Four: The Lord and Prince ( 17 - 20 )**

* * *

 _Chapter XX_

 _Ambush_

I. Unpleasant Surprise

" _The battle between good and evil is endlessly fascinating because we are participants every day." — Stephen King_

The gate shattered into scorch of woods turned to glass. The fumes of dark clouds aggressed their forms into spirit warriors. Roaring their wickedness through a cult resentment in a terror shout against the light of many students and masters of China. Squeals, cries, and fear crawled all around the stadium; The citizens began to run away from a dangerous battle they have foreseen many evil warriors and bandits additionally. The Furious Five and many students including the Nine assembled their fighting stance beside the Dragon Warrior and Son of Divinity.

Huangdi shouted his best men to attack enemy forces approaching over the round area of Kong Bai Stadium as the Emperor yells. He picked Yao that goose suffocated with wind and pouring blood from his neck, and escorted away from the unpleasant, unusual attack as the Furious Five and Nine united, even the Righteous warriors as plenty of wolf guards from the Temple joined aside.

 _CLASH!_

Bandits and warriors screamed. With a line of the clash impacted like a splash of two waves togetherly. The bats among the sky swarmed onto the clouds as the clan of flying bats forms their swirl above the barrier of Kong Bai entrance as every bat squeaked. Just as the shadows of swarming bats approach near the gate, Li Shan and most of the pandas shifted their seats away as Mr. Ping, and snow leopard Peng escorted pandas including Lian and two cubs Po (not panda), and Diyu away from mahogany seats rapidly.

"I'll get as many pandas all out of the stadium!" Li Shan ordered Mr. Ping he pulled Lei Lei off the seat gently. "We'll keep our people and children safe from bandits!"

The elder panda swam his head. He instantly recalled the horror most of every villager's voice inclined Li had listened and watched before. Li observed snow leopards. "Peng!" the elder panda approached him next to Lian. "Help our son and your friends down there! I'll keep an eye on Lian and your sons!"

Li scanned the Pandiva founder behind Peng."Mei Mei. You know what to do!"

"Pandas!" Mei Mei shouted as she summoned out nunchucks inside of her pink robe. "Show the Masters what you all got! Give Po some proud!"

* * *

Monkey springs through the breeze above the Five after he climbed to one of the wooden columns, swiveling his whole body as he uproars, then double sparrow kicks Monkey impacted to one of the massive Boar bandits approached to him. Mantis squeaks his jumping movement, none of the bandits ever sightseeing the bug at a reason of tiny warrior glides faster. At that moment, the insect witnessed the clans reaching the Five, the Nine, and Righteous's defending positions.

"ANTENNA POWER!" the bug hollered as Mantis's antenna squeaked firmly and captured only a slow, paced movement of motionless that his time resists his deadliest speed. As he leaped, Mantis penetrates through mostly twenty clans that they nearly approach warriors lining their defensive perimeter blockade.

The lion yanked the boar's whole right arm after Shujaa deflected him, striking his neck with palm knife, then the giant rhino swung his iron hammer cloud onto multiple clans that summons their swords with dark glow liquid on each metal. Nam and Shujaa forced the bandits with chi flow onto their large palms while the fox Leo leaped above them, and front swords his kick towards the boar's temple. Po merely castrates the black gorilla's jaw when round spinning kick to him, and then he names to local warriors assembling next to the panda.

"Tigress!" A symbol of fidelity with a cat's roar, she leaped, then boosted herself by Po's upper shoulder. As the tiger assault one of leaping bandits, Tigress force kicked the gloomy gorilla's breast as the bandit sprung away onto sprinting bandits hardly with a land.

"Monkey!" A sign of outstanding speed with howling monk, he backflipped rapidly with his two feet palms and captured some grimly wolf with dark armor as Monkey strikes to wolf's cheek repeatedly.

"Viper, Fanshe!" Two of ironic snake subtleties are crawling to Po's feet quickly, and they catapulted themselves towards surrounding boar with crocodile bandits. Both snakes slash through every opponent's weak points of round punches and swing weapons, Viper and Fanshe grasps onto two boars' body and controls their motion of countering attacks to bandits surrounding the two reptiles.

"Crane, Fei!" Height, and well balanced, they both soared through the breeze above and deflected the pointy black arrows shooting most of the warriors the bandits are targeting them. The hawk Fei dives through slashing blades as he claws the kicks onto multiple packs of bandits, while Crane flaws his wings to incoming arrows.

As Fei returns above and seeks the small group of bats swarming like a hurricane, the hawk's wings gashed the breeze as Fei summoned the force of gale like similar to Crane's Wings of Justice. The squeal typhoon gashed the bats' swarm. _Whoa!_ Po gaped.

"Mantis!" The only small, and most influential of all-purpose, the bug repeatedly jumps onto wolf bandit's back of the head five times after Po took the gruesome form down from the grapple. While the insect enhances the reflexes of his antenna power, Mantis punctures the outnumbering clans on the defensive line as he protects Tigress, and Monkey from enemies clasping them entirely.

Po feels the spinning kick as some featherweight came out of nowhere, enters the panda's two hands he holds something together. As the clan of boars and gorillas strolling away when attention the Dragon Warrior's upcoming attack from his opening two sides, the pack tilted their heads.

"Bunny?!" Po gazed Hong she rose.

The clan cackled wildly, without expecting the bunny remains smirking, and not noticing what Hong shall accept to fight off enemies in front. Hong springs away of Po's left palm and attaches the laughing gorilla's nose. The bunny straight punches the gorilla's nose with ten times she damages him, Hong mostly air kick to bandits as many times as she opposes them all like Shifu's leaping attacks.

"WHY YO—" The gorilla in black armor who his nose went breaking, he nearly grasped Hong, and she quickly seized his whole tense hand, then tossing gorilla after Hong leaped with him on the air. She spun the gorilla's pointer finger like a violent wind as the bandit terrifies. Hong flung the gorilla to the wooden column at the top left corner as the bandit impacts through, beside the pillar subsided to him when Hong returns to the arena after leaped down to the front of panda.

"Never hesitate in the front your enemy!" Hong advised Po after she turned to Dragon Warrior, then bunny swung the sai blades she guarded against the screaming arrow.

"Sweet!" the panda dimpled.

Next, the pandas howl their war cry to their charge. CHARGE! Mei Mei and Peng skirmished to the line of enemy bandits cautiously as they went through the path by open, then assaults with Furious Five and Dragon Warrior. Xing blocked through multiple punches that two wolf bandits tried to encounter white tiger at a full blow. Lotus and Zhao approached to Xing from behind, then Zhao shouted the white tiger to duck before his tail with iron spike swings, and Lotus thrusts the two butterfly knives the she-wolf slaps to each bandit's cheek hard.

As Zhao's tail swung to boar's temple, Xing engages to chi sao counter with five of ten block forms with competitive paws he opposes them, while Zhao remains focus to a local gorilla and boar bandits. Xing strikes, and fierce the wolf's iron blade with _luk sao_ , and palmed his throat with puncturing wide open chests, then triple _jo phan_ kicks to struggling wolf.

Yoo sprinted. He expected to see white tiger engaging wolf bandit. As Xing is nearly going to approach the wolf after the bandit swiftly rises unbalancing severely, Yoo leaps onto the gruesome wolf.

"Let me get some of _that_!" Yoo tackled him, and Xing gazed the enormous panda grasping the wolf with a burly, crunched bones on the wolf's back of his body, shattering like a tearful glass. "I don't know who you are!"

"Way to go, big guy!" Xing beamed smirkingly.

Lao, Shou, and Niu battled their screaming swords through gorilla, and wolf bandits nearby the ring. As the Ox summons a common sightseeing weakness to analyze anyone's body, the peacock swirls his guan dao to each bandit's blade that over penetrates like a wailing gale. Niu shouts after leaping above Lao, then rolling to the right side as peacock castrates, and slaps the gorilla's nose at such controlling strength with a soft attack.

"OW! My nose!" the brute gorilla howled when covering his nose with two, enormous large hands.

Lao ignored the gorilla's pain, after all. He oscillated the black gorilla with Guandao's stick; also the bandit flipped over at a constant leap with a knockout. Subsequently, the wolf bandits in gloomy armor and blades that tore into black agony snarled onto three warriors the peacock, bull pirate, and young Ox guarding their swords to bandits steadily.

As the peacock glared to lead alpha bandit's fire orbs, the wolves in sky blue armor with gold opposes the bandits into full force with a snarling cry. Likely, Lao, Shou, and Niu consequently confused by the looks of wolves in black armor against wolves in blue and gold shield attacking each other like an outrage war cry.

"How do we know which wolves are the good, and bad ones?" Ox inquired to Lao solemnly.

"If any of these wolves are attacking, or darting at us, they are inadequate!" Lao replied inquisitively at the time peacock leaped away with large train fanning to the air rapidly.

 _Right,_ reflected Niu before both him and Shou unites with Bao, and Fanshe to the arena's back left where Viper and Monkey opposed to them.

Mei Mei smacked the large boar's jaw with nunchuck that swings faster. She countered most of the blades as other Pandiva clan defended their leader as the ladies grew their chi scream. Peng, on the right side of Tigress and Crane near the ring, the leopard contacted the boar sprinting Mei Mei with a bizarre and grim look, as Peng dashed into four paws, spinning his triple kick through boar's neck to chest.

Mei Mei pulsed the two boars they were about to glide their fierce blades as the bandits are enraging with eyes clenching. While other Pandiva clanmates are forced back because of the bandits' line are approaching, Tigress and Crane struck the boar clans away from behind, as Peng intercepts the lead boar that keeps dodging like a breeze. Mei Mei went far too close to enemy lines and hammered by one of the boar bandits with a gruesome iron ball.

Lao encountered a troubling Pandiva struggling. Mei Mei delivered hard choice using her nunchuck weapon to prevent swords and grapple long sticks for battle. The female panda sees a divinity peacock protecting her from a wicked warrior being fraught, trying to slash a panda in his way and Lao refuses a fume sword and leaps him away with a hard kick.

Lao gazed Mei Mei on the ground as her eyes began to tremble. He shows a spreading feather to Pandiva founder, and Mei Mei notices that she, in her surprise, images a friendly peafowl with ocean eyes that beamed to the sky.

"You alright, Miss?" Lao wondered.

She nodded, her dimples stretched.

"I'm alright," Mei Mei answered, blessing Lao's feather hand as the peacock mumbled, then cringing shortly before some tall brute bandit with black chest armor shouts with horror. Lao heel kicked to gorilla's jaw as only a matter of choice, but Mei Mei continues to bless peacock's feathers like she is in new love on him. _Ew!_

"Thanks, peahen." Mei Mei admired Lao with such mistakable name of a bird form. _Peahen?! Really?_ Lao did not want to clench his beak rudely towards her. Instead, he says dearly to Pandiva leader at honest.

"Technically, I am a peacock," he corrected Mei Mei, before some crack of shriek summons from the agony of Kong Bai entrance.

* * *

The screaming shadows cried like a child's demise. Nearly every warrior around the stadium ground froze like a statue rock into silence. The smoke that entered the massive doors of Kong Bai tore down the bricks in between the sides. Fires over the entrance ignited with a crack of fierce as the form with two large horns had summoned. Massive gale of black shades swam onto the Prince of Darkness, surrounding _him_ at a mid-air breeze of sorrow as the eyes of Prince glared with a small grin.

 _Huoju_ landed at the collateral entrance of Kong Bai. The Prince drew his scorch sword, he carefully sighted competitive rhino guard, slashing Ox with a metal sword that Huoju prevented the slash with terrible fire, and lacerated the guard by the vertical slice. The rhino's body went vanquished into the fire entirely like a dying sun pouring with gray ashes below. Within each slice, the scorch sword obliterates any form into blindingly ash flames after murdering one only. Huoju grimaced, with ambitions he encountered slicing blades as the Prince's supporters interfered on sides and combated near guards as the Prince glided his sword with tricks as a roll around him, stabbing the stadium's floor with the gale, and screech cracks of dry wind. BILLOWING LIKE A VIOLENT SHOCK!

The dry fulness shock erupts the arena within just a crack of mirrors into absolute dust winds below. Not only as single warrior faded a vision after impact, but to every people collapses to the ground. Huoju sights every life form in his glare, the color of red solar flames ripped apart over his eye level, especially near his brows, and two iron horns glowed into reddish shreds. Gripping his large, scorching sword at subsequently sighted the Kong Bai Temple, the eyes blinked and stunned with crimson fire.

 **FIRE!**

Two dragon's breath, refurbished into gloomy, and grayish metals made by the hands of Huoju and bat clans, ignited by Phantom Bear's sunless puffed spark. Roaring beneath the horrified skies as the two cannons soared above with shadows and swarm bats have sparked with familiar firework flames shrieking at the upcoming approach. Starlights with flare dust swarmed onto the Temple and shattered every blockade and pillars inside. Resonated with forced air with wildfires and shadow's demise. _KABOOM!_

The blast that painted into stardust, and redness violet, the dry fulness gale has shattered its voice that crawls onto everyone's call of their beloved names.

"DAD!"

"SHIFU!"

"MING!"

Niu, Po, and Xing shattered their throat voices loudly; not just the three of masters, but many those who inside the Temple with Emperor. With no such signs of calling back, Huoju infernos the beam glare.

 **ATTACK!**

Huoju's infantry of spirit warriors and bandits are infiltrating across Kong Bai entrance behind the Ox-demon. Burning throats billow from their mouths erratically. Xing foresaw the light of orbs crawling from behind Huoju as no other warriors and bandits showed their tempering veins on their eyes, then their blades gloomed into the darkness of water continuously.

Xing tilted his head onto his brother and his colleague behind him. Mostly conscious pandas, Master Wolf's clan, Furious Five, Seventh Righteous, then Dragon Warrior, and rest of the Nine were predicted from the horrors of windy lightning by Huoju's flaming sword.

"Lao, Niu!" Xing revolved his head to their eyes while coughing.

All three rose from massacred debris on the ground. "Go check out the masters inside the Temple! Make sure Ming, Shifu, and all masters are in there, alive!" Xing pointed his quiver paw at the temple, "The Nine will hold off back the enemy lines, and make sure you two come back here. GO!"

* * *

Coughing by dust to dust from every master's breathe, and unpredictable rooms that covered silvery, and black smoke. They have just not expected the wail iron that shouted into the fire, and velvet red with white stardust fireworks. Same as familiar to deadly chemicals with a mixture of powders, but much more lethal blast that terrorized the glare of tremble eyes than wicked peacock's original work of cannon blasts.

Master Ox pushed the large brick debris, breathing hard with dark smoke from his mouth beside his colleague crocodile laid and groaned with reptile's eyes closed. A splinter gale came from the front of smother smoke Master Ox peered at it. The swinging sing of a blade shone went pale from the black shadow that glowed into red-orange eyes.

Struggle masters across the wreckage temple including Ox analyzed shadow's feathers closely when shaking off the debris around him freely. Its feathers were like demon's eyes of red and white with black dots

The giant Ox master dropped his jaw. "No," Master Ox gaped. "You cannot be."

The antelope guards war screamed to treacherous peacock. The albino who now shaded gray feathers, he lunged with a glide onto antelopes' blades as Shen spun his train rapidly, and slashed them all with no mercy. Ming at near the cracked, and short column to the right of golden, large Temple room, she rumbled around debris to her surroundings the white tigress she breathed and coughed hard.

The smoke nearly covers the whole Temple room as Ming can barely image the gloomy peacock stabbing, and slit each antelope's throat. Just as she can mostly move, familiar groan beside Ming shatters the voice. Shifu rose his small paw from one of the broken columns he nearly crushed, or almost buried by hundreds of debris on him that suppressed his voice, then his chest.

"Shifu!" Ming tore her voice.

She swiftly avoided one of the unbalanced columns it nearly collapsed into her. It did not crush the red panda master. As Ming dragged and swept many of debris that Shifu nearly suffocates, and coughs insufficiently, his lungs restored. Master Ox stormed his shouting cry when Shen beamed his own eyes as the peacock lunged the two axes with dark gray guandao.

"Oh no. . ." Ming crawled her eyes wide open.

Shen opposed Master Ox as the peacock nearly flinched, then gashed Ox's iron horns. He ducked the albino's guandao; Master Ox wields only one giant hatchet he held when his other went sliced off sharply before Shen whirled him with metal talons and sizeable red train feathers.

As the Ox left unbalanced by Shen's trick, the peacock lugged his rope dart, attaching to one of Ox's metal horns, and screamed as if spiraling his own body and jerked him toward the debris and Huangdi's pure, gold metal Throne Chair.

Master Ox collapsed to the rubble. Shen gathered his rope dart and listened to Shifu's sharp breathing retch from his right side. Glaring and softly hauled his smother guan dao as Shifu and Ming trembled to their chests. Footsteps approached nearby with a wolf growl.

From the shining light above the crack of Temple, the wolf interfered Shen with familiar war maul that detailed with dark red flames. He frantically noticed every Shen's movement of defensive, and distraction purposes. As the wolf attacks him with war maul onto Shen's guan dao shaking irritatedly, he onto peacock's cheek like its fireball fell through someone's mind.

Shen swiftly shakes his beak, and his eyes he nearly falls to some debris near the light of the battle of Kong Bai behind the peafowl, the wolf infuriates into scorching eyes.

"Do you sense the fire in you, Shen?!" the wolf insists the phantom peacock on front. "Your worst nightmare. . . has arrived." He deflects Shen's gruesome guan dao with war maul horizontally. As the peafowl wails into an agony of his throat, the wolf diverted through guan dao nearly slicing him near his open right eye; then wolf spun his foot through Shen's left lung.

Shen most likely aware of this familiar wolf's voice, and even the appearance of wolf's left eye always patched forever in years after the tragedy of Thriving Village, the wolf tensed his voice with snarling guts he spat after wolf wielded his hammer down.

"Do you like that better when some bigoted peacock is willing to satisfy himself to conquer China? For that to debt wolves, as they obeyed your order to take a shot at the front of my pack with all masters on damaged cruising ships?! For making your parents much happier to notice your atrocity plans, even after their death?!"

Shen shivered his facial of his smothering smoke before reaching toward the light of Kong Bai battle. Noticing that peafowl had listened to some wolf's insist, Shen's glare peered him who clenched his fist, including war haul.

"You should have stayed dead. You're not brave," the wolf enraged. As Ming and Shifu rose below large, debris when visualizing the wolf grasping his left eye patch, the tissues of a piece wrenched it vehemently.

 _Rip!_

The wolf revealed his dead flesh after he shattered his left eye patch. "Your brother _**is**_."

 _What!_ Shen carefully reflected that familiar wolf who clenched and ripped his left eye patch that he knew someone from the flashback of dark days. The unforgettable words that spread, the voices continued to snare and flown through memories from Lord Shen's daydream.

* * *

 _My parents and I will look after you, Zhong. I promise. You are part of_ our _family._ Shen pledged to his dear brother inside of young wolf's bedroom when he once heard and told this grave news about Zhong's father who was killed by Boar bandits.

 _Shen, stop! This abomination is not who you are!_ Zhong warned, and stopped in front of Shen to cease young peacock lord became a monster as atrocity at Thriving Village of Pandas the wolves wrath the smoldered flames onto villages.

 _Look around you! Look at what you did! Do you think that she's going to stop you from that prophecy?! This idea is MADNESS!_ Zhong clenched his teeth as he halted, and blocked infant panda's mother from Shen that peacock lord tortured her somewhere in the darkness of forest near Thriving Village.

 _Get the wolves ready. We are loading the ships now. NOW!_ Shen's feather blade was pointed at his brother and ordered Zhong to prepare vessels loading with cannons, and move war machine to the harbor.

 _Why aren't we firing?!_ Shen demanded to his second-in-command on enormous, War Ship carried the unstoppable dragon's breath.

 _I, said, fire at them! FIRE!_ That was the last time Shen ordered Zhong to accept, targeted the masters with the pack of family wolves the peacock lord does never cared and must ignite the breathing fire.

 _No._ Zhong refused after he swayed his torch away from the dragon's match.

* * *

Awaken by the horrors of Zhong's angry growl, former Wolf Boss sprang into four paws and tackled Lord Shen without expecting when both of unexpected reunion of wolf and peacock have swallowed inside Shen's smearing darkness clasped together. With that shadows crushed them two, it glides with leftover smothers as now Niu and Lao visualized the shadow sphere soaring away and crashed into the battle, filled with fights, and screaming swords down below.

Shifu merely suffocates when something inside of his breast had lost control of his blood flow, in just right after Lao and Niu arrived at the collateral damaged Kong Bai Temple. Niu sprung his legs after he sighted his father on the crumpled debris.

Lao rushed to Ming she palmed to Shifu's chest. "Ming, Shifu!" Lao brightened his ocean view to red panda, "Are you two alright?"

"We're okay! Shifu had a heart attack!" Ming resolves her voice as both her including Lao controls Shifu's breathing togetherly. With much sounds interfered from behind Lao, Niu crawled his voice to unconscious Master Ox. Croc at finally awakens from the blast as the reptile quivers his whole body away from debris nearly buried him.

Both Niu and Croc trembles\d their voices they hailed onto Master Ox tenderly. Ming snatched Lao's left shoulder as the peacock prince shifted his head at elder white tigress's tearful eyes.

"Son, listen to me. Do not worry about your kung fu master. Get down there, and go help my grandson and the Nine."

"Master, please!" Lao begged, quivering his beak and orbs.

"Lao," Shifu weakened, then patting Lao's shoulder. "You must fight them. They need you. Go."

Lao had no other choice, but he must support the Nine as the only way from Ming, and Shifu's command. But clearly, plenty of masters survived from the horrible velvet red blast with such luck. Next, Lao hears the war voices as one of the Nine calls both peacock and young Ox's names to summon back to battle. Lao agrees to both masters, and then sprints.

Lao glided behind Niu as Kwan the Unkillable, Masters Wolf and Croc are crouching to their colleague Ox into cold, the peacock bears Niu solemnly.

Lao feathered Niu's dark blue gauntlet. "Niu, we have to go. The Nine needs us. Let the masters protect—"

Moving debris caught plenty of masters' attention at the front of the throne. The water bull Emperor Huangdi paddled the debris trapping his whole body critically, including his long yellow robe it shattered apart. Master Wolf approached Huangdi.

"Let the masters protect Huangdi," Lao palmed Niu's back. "They will take care of him, and your father."

Niu gazed onto his father gone cold. Master Croc and Kwan the Unkillable cued with bending their heads onto young Ox as both warriors resembled Lao that they noticed, then sensed onto young peafowl as prince by Ming's clarification during the tournament.

Niu nodded to Lao after young Ox stroke to his father's breast gently.

"We need to move." Lao asserted before both he including Niu escapes the Kong Bai Temple freely into the light they exited.

* * *

II. The Mightiest Warriors?

" _But the Lord is with me like a mighty warrior." — Jeremiah 20:11_

Both peafowl and young Ox landed to the clashing battle over the arena. Masters of Jade Palace (except Shifu) struck on enemy forces as all in one warrior each any size of bandits. Crane swept his quick kick, then soars throughout the gust as Monkey approached the palm strike, and Mantis front kicked with a leap to oppose every raid bandits.

Niu leaped and crossed beside both Bao and Shou to the left side of front enemy lines. Lao safely landed with a kick to his right talon onto boar's neck; Most of the warriors joined from the seating as Peng immediately united near the Furious Five and Dragon Warrior. Every warrior behind the Nine disciplined their team strength as if knocking most of the bandits' heads, knees, arms spiraling their bodies to the floor and a single blow toward one's forehead knockout. The Nine positioned their horizontal stance lane in front while a hundred gangs darted at them, screaming and grimacing their dazzle eyes look.

The Nine locked their _chin stance_ (separated their heels and tips of their feet twice) of Wing Chun. And the _chi sao_ blocks and fists pummeled.

Shou sliced the bandit's sword with butterfly swords, and rapidly a grip pole toward boar's forehead. Niu's ax clouted the opponent's sharper sword as the Defender deflected the incoming arrows and daggers soared like cross flames using his two, unbreakable large horns. Bao brawled with basic chi sao blocks onto larger boars attacking him, deceiving the boar with one palm and arm jerked to the side and jabbed him to the neck and pushed the boar off at twenty bandits behind the colossal boar. Zhao's glare revolved his spike ball from his tail onto faster opponents, then uses a sharper blade to slice deadly crocodile's chain.

Fanshe hammered any opponents with his deadly tail, then snarling with sharp fangs toward scare one of opponents as if every bandit who peered and fled. Hong's two sai blades plunged one of crocodile bandit's weapon, and bat's claw she bounded and hammered. Lotus's blue sash surrounded ten of bandits and spun most of all worst enemies to trip. Lao and Xing are calmful as a virtue to their standards of chi sao attacks and defensive. Strike, block, rapid deflection, and many more strikes to push through front enemy lines using regularly.

The Nine summoned their smoke with unexpected to all army of bandits' point of view. _Puff!_ The bats soared their position up ahead of bandits as they noticed something huge would approach.

"Ready you two?" Lao inquired the two panda twins behind the peacock as the army of pandas goes closer to the Nine's stance.

"Go time!" Dim and Sum both nodded.

"Ready when you are, brother." Lao turned to Xing to prepare Leader of the Nine's command.

Huoju awaits his army's position after signaled his fist to halt bandits, then some spirit warriors behind the Prince. He puzzled the warriors' next phase, however, Huoju could barely detect them all in front of the smoke. The Five stood their position behind the Nine's line as Po united Xing to his tail. Crane's interests Mei Ling, prepares her leopard style of kung fu as the Seventh Righteous offers their assistance next to them. Mantis joins Hong to bunny's left side, including Monkey as partnering Lao to the right side.

Tigress and Peng stayed beyond Po's surroundings as the panda including them three are positioning Xing's back. Mei Mei and bravery Pandiva clans including Yoo stood behind Lotus's stance. All armies of Master Wolf's tribe and Valley of Peace's panda defenders combined into an unstoppable force.

"Bao, do your thing!" Xing ordered the Nine's gorilla.

The Nine's Heaver roars thunderously. Bao affects the arena's floor instantly with his two clenching fist the gorilla overwhelms the whole front bandit clans of fifty members in mayhem. _SMASH!_ The ground shreds viciously as the sands of glass with dirt. The bandits wailed with collapse, as the Prince of Darkness puzzled with a tilt over his smirk.

Huoju cringed, pulling his eyebrows above his eyes

 **Seriously?** Huoju chuckled.

"NOW!" Xing shouted. The Nine rushed inside and exited the smoke expeditiously.

Just as all warriors yell, every army behind the Nine sprints with a full of surprises towards the bandits' clan belligerently. Many warriors of Jade Palace, the Nine, Righteous, pandas, and all of the classes and bravery citizens, clashed into enemy lines with courage.

Yoo dug through the path of mobilizing forces around him growing much of the strength, and dauntless of the pack. He swiftly searches some bandits the big panda goes for entirely of fighting, but embracing is such vital for Yoo being a charming person evidently. Next, the two wolves and one crocodile covered in smother as the three of Huoju's experts (which is two spirit warriors and one bandit) carried their axes, then observes the big panda when Yoo immediately captures them all three at precise with a cradle of leap again.

Yoo chuckled. "I don't know who you all are either!" Yoo clasped all three shadow forms of two wolves, and one crocodile cracked with shattered bones crushing into their backs.

Zhong and Lord Shen continued to wield their weapons competitively with shriek impacts across the guan dao and also war maul. Both nemeses could not control their thoughts as for ten years of hate each other because of Shen's obey order, and Zhong's refusal for the pack's sake to live. As the two of nemesis nearly mutilates themselves on Zhong's fur and Shen's neck, former Wolf Boss discerns what he loved, and hated his _brother_ when his hammer snares peacock's guan dao with intimidation, in which reminded of betrayal.

Immediately the whole battle ruptured like rift, two of the cannons that breathed fire and spat metal, aimed directly to the fight down the arena as the bats are taking control over barrels, and prepares to sparkle the match in each dragon's reptile skin. Xing gently closed his two eyes as he forms a stance creating a half circle from the right toe. Like water throughout his arms forging inner peace in white tiger's trance, he sensed to one of the incoming blasts with roaring flames and fireworks attacking any clash battlefield. He captured the fireball from one of dragon's breath and hurled onto the right cannon.

"CHOP SUEY!"

Both Zhong and Shen aggressed their emotions of anger. Their two weapons trapped onto horizontal and vertical push with such as tensing, and stiffening. The loud, and waving gale approached the right dragon's breath above them as the breathing velvet of stardust crashes it. _POUND!_ Both wolf and elder peacock gazed above the blast that destroys one of Shen's cannons collapsing faster with debris. They finally pushed themselves and avoided that incoming crash radius leaping away.

The army gaped to the white tiger; most opened their mouths, guarding their weapons ahead of them as they pulled their bodies and feet away from them. The battle sustained. Xing counter blocked boar's ax before Hong yells below. The bunny shattered that bandit's leg joint, and Lao swings his wooden pole above as Crane sorely rotated when gathering wind with wings, and sparrow kick onto boar's chest. With multiple precise hits simultaneously, the left dragon's breath triggered the velvet stardust with smoldering shadow, and Po interferes as the panda captured the last fireball from the left cannon.

"Skadoosh!" Po tossed the iron ball with red and white flames and dusty flares, and uppercut kicked behind as the scorching flame screams, then impacted Shen's artilleries where the first unit of bats clan retreats.

"Shen's cannons are down, sir!" Phantom Bear screamed beside the Prince of Darkness. "Without these weapons, the warriors are about to push forward!"

 **We have more than that. Stick to the battle of war cry souls in advance, Phantom. We must manifest them a true meaning of** _ **war**_ **.**

Phantom Bear signals the sign of clenching paw as that delivers Bian Fu's reinforcement of bats clan swarming over Kong Bai Stadium. Crane detects them thronging beneath the skies as the leader Bian Fu sends his group, and crashed into Crane without stopping. Monkey hailed to Crane after he punctured crocodile's nose with feet palm kick, contemplating his old companion's screech

The bats scattered throughout the space of the whole army opposing every threat who must stop the battle from heroes. With scratches, biting, and nothing to compare how deadly the army of bats they used a simple part of a plan by Huoju's objective. Viper dodged some large ax the big gorilla teased her rudely before she attended a hammer slice tail strike with uppercut combo close to Fanshe. Their snarl erupted as the clan swarmed them two with a clasp of claws, and bite through their necks, then tosses the two snakes where Crane fell.

With a grave circumstance, each warrior including students tore apart, fell, hammered, plunged and struck.

"Fall back!" Xing commanded, gesturing the Nine as many students held injured warriors and fled toward the platform and temple. The deathless wind shrieked next to his she-wolf sister, piercing in between her left shoulder and upper chest.

Lotus collapsed her knee. "LOTUS!" Xing grasped her from the ground, and both sprinted away from the outnumbering bats from behind. "Just hang on! Keep pressuring!"

Huoju pressed forward with his fiery sword when his expert spirit warriors enhance their positions behind _their_ master. As the evil Ox strolled, Mantis came from the footsteps of the shadows upfront leaped through him, and Huoju thrust the bug with large palm the Ox forged with red smoke.

"MANTIS!" Monkey shrieked when imaged his bug brother collapsed near three of Furious Five. Then yelled into shredding throat as Monkey flips throughout the retreating warriors before Huoju proceeds his caution.

The Prince thumped Monkey with large palm energized with red velvet scorch.

Tigress reckoned the Golden-snub's agony, as she spotted him soaring away, then Monkey crashed at one of the arena's barriers unto unconscious before turning into cold with struggling four of Furious Five. Tigress snarls, pursuing Huoju straightforward into four paws. Xing as he supports Lotus with one arm to carry besides Niu that the son of Master Ox immediately claims his turn to help Lotus a hand after the Nine (eight) retreated the front enemy lines. Xing tweaked his right ear.

The yelp caught Xing's attention he turned the skirmish behind him, Huoju suffocates to one of the ironic masters from Jade Palace.

"TIGRESS!" Xing pushed forward alone.

"Xing, NO!" Lao hailed his brother in just as white tiger clenched his teeth, and sprinted into four paws. A small group of bandits nearly blocked Xing in white tiger's pursue way they must defend Huoju. Xing, however, manages then opposes the bandits with chi sao blocks he uses the advantage with speed and fidelity.

After Xing destroyed the small group of bandits with entire chi sao forms, Huoju aroused him with gloomy rope dart from Prince's hoof he snatched Xing's neck. He hauled the white tiger and seized him with intimidation. Both Tigress and Xing suffocated into blue when Huoju strangles two tigers with two hooves; the Prince's vision formed he immediately glimpsed inside of their hearts, and blood flew he discovered something unusual with a silent gasp.

 **The bloodline of Qing Temple survivors exists. Such a pity.**

* * *

 _ **Bao Gu Orphanage**_

 _The gale rifted into sparks beneath the skies, two villagers including one infant the mother conveyed her child they sauntered into the silver breeze of grassland, and shredded light that surged downward into them they wore yellow silks. It was a hauled wind and sorrowfulness that torn their eyes when sensed their infant's amber eyes._

 _A familiar palace with single, solitude tree that tears the light, and silver barrier cylinder with windows that shaded into darkness, the infant's parents let their cub they placed in front of the wooden door. Without the answers from infant's parents, their eyes disintegrated into the water from the sparkled clouds._

 **I know who you are, daughter of Yōuměi. Your mother's dying scream reminds me of your cry.**

* * *

 _ **Xìngzhì Sēnlín**_

 _A common, smothered of ocean shadows swarmed on Mother nature forest it shrieked into horror. It was death. Death surrounded by the shrouded blackness of logs and trees it hauled onto four villagers, including, one cub in cobalt silk they wore, shredded redness in their eyes. Breathing, fast-paced heartbeat with rustled, and galed dry shrieking breeze the villagers sprinted into the terrain of darkness sea filled with hills, and logs._

 _Without their stop, they tried, the cub's mother tripped onto massive, brown and black log she fell with an agony shriek as some thrust tip of an arrow punctured her heart from behind. A robust white tiger with gray beard concluded his four paws sprinted after he heard his wife's smother unto death. The other two, his mother carried her grand-cub, stopped and shifted their redness pour into the alpha's eyes of horror._

 _A fierce, elder white tigress and glare ocean breeze, she sighted her son when elder hailed a daughter-in-law before the gale smoke infiltrated its path onto strong white tiger. As the shadows sunk above the alpha, the farewell of strong white tiger turned to his beloved son and mother._

" _Goodbye," the alpha subsided his tattered throat._

 _Then the fire crushed him unto demise, and both elder and cub screamed before the gale of ash writhed the burn over liven branches of the forest as Death clenched its voice howled onto them, both villagers dashed into the sea of darkness alone._

* * *

 **So to the son of Shui, your father's rage was remarkably a foolish combatant. I see the eyes of relatives. Did one of your kind ever tell you two the truth?**

With suffocated breaths, Tigress and Xing trembled their necks in addition to Huoju's grasp. As both nearly ran their breaths, the Prince grinned.

 **Such a shame. You both are part of Qing Temple's bloodline.**

 **And kin.**

Xing's eyes flared with a brief pale white, grasping his three-finger claw onto Huoju's wrist gauntlet. White lightning cracks spawned like a glass shredded apart, burning the Ox's whole arm he felt a strange flesh glimmering from the light and plunged his clench hoof at Xing's head.

The golden ball of light formed ahead of Huoju's head. The Prince rose his hand and shadowed his head as if he in his mind journeyed too close to the daylight. A light of chi surrounded the black and white figure wielding the emerald yin yang staff. As the forming light sang Po's uniform of Dragon Warrior, the bear swept and towered his pole to the ground while the light vanished, manifesting Po's yellow silk cape, a black and white robe, and conical Asian hat.

Huoju released Tigress's neck from choking; the Five's alpha collapsed next to Xing on the ground. The Prince rapidly recognized only three warriors of a peacock, the snow leopard, and the bull formed their unity. But as peering the panda, he could believe that without Oogway, then Huoju may take all four down much more manageable. The Ox had seen the original warriors before, including Oogway he confronted the tortoise master back on Qing Temple.

 **You must be the Dragon Warrior.** Huoju pointed his flaming sword to all four bravery souls. **And only three of the youngest pure bloodline of Mightiest Warriors!**

All four are honestly confused their look as Lao looked to Peng and his pirate friend Shou. Po, however, merely shocked his reflection to Peng. _And you too?!_ Po remained focused on Huoju's recognition while carrying green yin yang staff. **Too bad that Oogway never helped you to stop me. Did he ever tell you about me before during the Desolation of Qing Temple, and the Great War for my ally?**

"A little," Po concerned confusingly. The black and white bear ignores the confusion; instead, he acts like a tough leadership with three of his "Mightiest Warriors" that Huoju has aware quickly. "I prefer knowing who you are. You must be Huoju!" Po pointed the Ox using Oogway's staff. "Ruler of Retaliation! The Prince of Darkness!"

Huoju sooner reveals how this pure panda with golden star background has just identified the evil Ox who only cares about creating war, and he might notice that panda might be a fool by not reading more of historical conflicts.

 **I am amazed to know my reputation, son of Li Shan.** Huoju pulled his sword, preparing his stance. **There is more to it that you shall read** _ **my**_ **history and those pitiful, original Mightiest Warriors who skirmished against my ally before. Even then, there is only one way to finish this battle, son of Li Shan; Either you die with your friends, or surrender to join my side.**

"Justice will be served, Huoju!" Po glared his green eyes onto Huoju.

* * *

III. Unexpected Reunion

" _There is no coming to consciousness without pain. People will do anything, no matter how absurd, to avoid facing their soul. One does not become enlightened by imagining figures of light, but by making the darkness conscious." — Carl Gustav Jung_

Po tackled Huoju with full glide beams of solar light wings like a blast of cracked wind. Peng and Shou shouted, sprinting and brawling. The snow leopard challenged massive water bull Temutai and others who worked with him and Prince as the bull pirate skidded his sword and battling Huoju's second-in-command Phantom. Lao had followed by Hong, then Zhao sprinting against a small pack of bandits, including swarming bats soaring above the sky.

Po and Huoju crashed to the front right side of Kong Bai Stadium's entrance above hundred feet. _Rustled tear!_ Shattered bricks poured like a water splash as Po engaged Huoju with green yin-yang staff. Trailing to trailing with scorch sword and Oogway's chi staff of the light, Huoju softly raged. _Spark! Wrath of the flames, and screeching smoke!_

Po safely lands to the upper left side of Kong Bai's large tip of barriers that expands above twenty feet in width, then regards Huoju diving with a screech wind thunderously onto Dragon Warrior. Po marks the light paint with the golden sun with a word of _chi_ rapidly. As he designed with the sun mark made of tears of gold, Po propels his staff into the light as _chi_ soars to evil Ox, then Huoju penetrates through it quickly with a stun.

As Huoju's glide went stun, he opposed Po's head with the scorch sword; panda neutralized Prince with green yin-yang staff on transverse guard. Skimming to the panda with a double spinning kick, Po deflected with a strength he swept two leg joints; Huoju immuned the cracking bones from striking, his flaming sword attached the green staff near Po's face as the scorch intimidates him ruthlessly.

 **Are you willing to die for your friends?**

Po held the staff at horizontal while panda listened to the Prince of Darkness. "You bet I am!" Po replied foolishly. "Or I prefer not to!"

 **That is absurd.**

Po rushed to Huoju wildly and swung his tip of staff with ying-yang that uppercutted Huoju's jaw as the Prince soars away with forming shadows on evil Ox. Po, ironically, summons his light power from his chi, including his palm he circulates with _chi-like_ silk into something familiar the panda distinguished the _chi_ of Dragon. Po disciplined his _chi_ Dragon that Huoju rumbled his movement, then flowing the dark chi from his gauntlets; the Prince consistently aware of panda's Dragon snarling like a nova from the birth of a star.

Both Ying Dragon of People's Hero, and Yang Dragon the Prince of Darkness, slithering throughout the bashful daylight as both of the light and shadows clashed together into single, reverberation. _KABOOM!_ The clash wind screeched with a gale into the sun, and darkness nudged the whole sky. And into the typhoon, the light and dark penetrated Kong Bai, then every form of warrior, bandit, and spirit, poked them all without a single hit as it pushes continuously, and lightly as a feather.

Lao was off-balanced to the floor after nudging light, and darkness gale have concluded Most of the skirmish over the arena created everyone's attention above the sky that beamed, and shreds the f dark cloud with both dragons snarling together into brutal. Shadows from the booming sky swarmed and passed Lao, struck both Zhao and Hong's gasp, entering their mouths and sinuses.

The young albino watched both warriors he cared, collapsed their whole bodies and flattened their heads against the platform. "Hong! Zhao!" young albino screamed.

Lao and plenty of panda warriors, then Master Wolf's clan might have immune to some gale impact from the sky. As Lao sights nearly to Zhao and Hong went doze to the floor, he heard the wolf grunting sharply beside him as one of Wolf's best guard thrust away. Lao gazes closely to Zhong's eyes he genuinely remembered him from Shui Palace. Lao was with Soothsayer on that night. In such circumstance what Lao may not mention the point of the wolf flown away from someone, young peafowl jerked his neck to gloomy peacock with red eyes.

 _There's some class I briefly mentioned to Huangdi about some nine students who are young adults and learned some Wing Chun class. One of them is a peacock, and words keep spreading about somewhat said that peafowl looks similar to you._

Shen recalled the goose's voice from his reflection at once he has spotted a young peafowl with blue train and silk. Lao prepared his glossing guan dao; He figured that this peacock Lao earlier mentioned, and heard an outbreak of Chorh-Gom Prison. With that situated, Lao barely noticed that gloomy peacock in front of him is the one who was brought by Huoju.

A sapphire dashed and intervened from Kong Bai Temple, leaping in front of young peafowl's eyes.

"Get away from my adoptive son, Shen." Ming grimaced her sharp teeth.

 _What?_ Lao puzzled. _How did she—?_

Lord Shen spiraled his guandao toward Ming. The elder white tigress forced Lao away and dodged a surprise swiftly she snatched young peacock's silver guan dao. Zhong angled his body and glimpsed Ming and Shen opposing with screeching blades as the light above the sky brightened into gold from Dragon Warrior's chi. Po and Huoju skirmished around the puffy clouds hardly. On occasion to Dragon Warrior's brilliant chi of a dragon soared around Huoju rapidly, the dark magic of velvet storm of red smoke energized from Prince's gauntlets, swarming onto Po's chi.

Peng at near the battle side of the bottom left corner where both him and Shou clashing Phantom Bear and Temutai, two of a kind nearly pushed, and held the lining defense positions as they are close to four of Furious Five and even Fanshe went into cold behind them. Both glided and plunged through each of Phantom Bear and Temutai's chest body hit.

One of Huoju's supporters interfered near them. The void form with golden eyes worn a midnight purple pants, and tan sash with shade clouds around, screeched with familiar kung fu form that Peng nearly noticed that creature warrior.

With steps leaping from Peng's back right, red panda air kicked the void warrior twice. Shifu at least felt better for unexpected heart attack for now. Red panda joined the battle with Shou and Peng while Phantom Bear wielded a shadow ax sword. Temutai brawled snow leopard, and void warrior fisted Shifu as if the leopard style swept under and lurched against the red panda's defensive kicked and palm blocks onto the shadow form's sides of the wrists.

Lao crouched over Hong and Zhao he eyed them on the ground at the time Ming slashed Lord Shen's blade around their surroundings close. She sprung and plunged her adoptive son's sword onto Shen. The albino peacock diverted the light guandao. With eye-to-eye targeting each other, Ming skimmed her foot with guan dao swirling to the right, and Shen bounded her distraction. The dark peacock darted his metal talon the elder tigress's upper chest rigidly.

Shen vortexed Ming's blade to the left and hammered her with his guandao's bottom of the pole onto Ming's cheek.

Lao reached his feathers. "MING!" Lao hailed at her dreadfully.

Elder tigress leaped away, collapsing to the floor next to unconscious Tigress and Xing. Shen cleansed his guan dao with a spiral spin upwards, when he has spotted Lao on the floor with unconscious crocodile and bunny as Shen begins approaching him. Lao embarked to throw feather blades inside of his sleeve hidden in sight when he nearly prepares to attack Shen, the bravo wolf with one right eye yells.

"Protect the prince!" Zhong ordered the local wolves earnestly. "Protect him!" Lord Shen swirled his shock into wolf's eye.

 _What did that wolf just said?!_ Lao quivered. _Why on Earth does that one-eyed wolf from Shui Palace ordered his men to defend me from resurrected Lord Shen?!_

"You imbecile!" Lord Shen grimly clenched his beak when spotting local wolves sprinting towards wicked peacock nearby.

Zhong had no choice but to order his wolves to protect Lao. Why did he? Lao had confused, and needed answers! Young peafowl carefully watches multiple wolf guards offending Shen as some mainly learned some tactical attacks from the past, such as only brutal, ruthless, and distraction. Just then, Lao found his guandao near three cold tigers under doze, without conscious.

* * *

Shou forced his butterfly swords togetherly as if he combined his weapons slithering through Phantom Bear's suffocative sword drastically to the swift, then clouted the bear's cheek. As the creature avoided, it sought the bull pirate's wide open area of Shou's right chest lung, colliding with a small dagger it lacerated him.

As the bull lost his two butterfly swords after a horrible slit, Shou heaved his katana sword made of blue handle grip, and silver with grayish clouds. Onto his stances, he slid his feet forward slightly and backward as a pirate stance with swinging and plunge to Phantom Bear's sword. Their blades banged vertical and horizontal like a cross to their strengths tensely, the bear emitted sternly.

"The evolution of Huoju's Wrath will succeed with corpses of the Mightiest Warriors, son of Haidao. A tenth great-grandson of the Collector." Phantom Bear glared, emitting a feminine screech.

As Shou felt the scorch on his hands as bull cringed with much of sting after being abstracted poorly, Phantom catapulted Shou with velvet black, and grayish smoke to the barrier. After impact, he loses consciousness to the arena's floor in the occasion Phantom Bear detects Shen battling wolves on the other side of skirmish battle, then retreats to the top of Kong Bai barriers.

At once, Peng and Shifu battled Temutai including some dark, and lousy shadow form brawled aggressively. Red panda swirled his arms onto familiar voided warrior's arm that floats like water into tiger and leopard style. As the voided warrior glared with golden eyes before Shifu leaping into the breeze above, an impact of red panda's heart thrashed him softly once more. Peng soared his spinning kick to voided warrior's cheek while Shifu rose his paw and stroke his chest, grunting cry in mid-air, and fell to the floor.

"SHIFU!" Peng widened his eyes.

Temutai brawled into Peng's surrounding as the snow leopard dodged it at the opening. Peng obstructed into Temutai's arms swinging over snow leopard's sides. As the water buffalo grimaced over his eyes, he nearly strangled snow leopard before Peng takes on his advantage as the combination of leopard style of five-hit combo strikes. Voided warrior sprinted in four paws; Peng swirled and avoided them crashing together, then uppercutted the voided warrior's jaw with a repulsive high kick.

As Peng already sprung, then landed perfectly beside Shifu on his right, snow leopard remained still with his fighting stance. Temutai chuckled hyper when seeking Peng in front while crouching to rise.

"You were that kid from Valley of Peace, and all grown up you are, just like your uncle I used to know him," water bull tensed his teeth. "Still," Temutai rose slowly, then charges to Peng rapidly. "I NEVER LIKED YOU!"

Peng grasped both Temutai's gauntlets while big water buffalo growled, then nearly quivered his arms while trying to oppose snow leopard after charged with full force. Shifu, behind Peng, weakly breathed his cry out he darted his paw next to Peng.

"Take that, you loudmouth!" Peng barked, triple spinning kicked onto Temutai's cheek rapidly.

Water bull smashed the barrier as the wall shattered into a glass made of drastic and bricks began to collapse. Temutai quivered his temple as the massive barrier rumbled, then fleeing with a gliding roll. With incoming collapse, Peng captured Shifu and avoided off the crash that crushed voided warrior with grayish debris smoke swimming through.

* * *

During a drastic, skirmish over the course of Kong Bai area after the swimming smoke, Shen sliced each wolf they began to near wicked peacock with a snarl and attack. He hated the wolves what most were ruthless, and nevertheless, honesty. With howls cracked to wolves' voices with a blade to blade counters, one of the wolves lunged with two feather blades onto the chest.

"LEO!" the wolf howled sharply to his ally, then bounded to the air by Shen's fierce blade that penetrated his left arm. "ARGH!"

None of the wolves would challenge their former leader of Gongmen City. In one wolf who had enough of fighting against his brother, Shen draws his last feather blade, with that familiar fate of Wolf Boss was collapsed on that ship where Zhong refused the specific, and worst order from his brother. With a single blade sang like a demise, one who deflected the piercing feather challenged the peacock.

Lao forced the feather blade off with light guan dao he saved Zhong from thrusting fierce feather towards one-eyed wolf luckily. The eyes of scarlet and ocean glanced the two, characteristics of equal albino peafowls with blood, and cobalt trains divergently. One feather grew a temptation, and the other feather were lucrative luminescence.

"I visualize the identical of my reflection to your feathers, evidently," Shen perceived the young peafowl cautiously. "Whoever this peacock I glimpse, I suggest you revoke your color of life."

Lao spiral drifts his guan dao instantly with his right wing. As soon as the albino with the blue train has enough of spiral tricks to his particular light guan dao, Lao darted his blade to Shen at a precise, _luk dim boon quan_ (dragon pole) as young peafowl once realized that a pole also characterizes as guandao.

"As you wish," Lao said distinctly.

Both Shen and Lao lurched together with shriek blades onto sides in each counter, also vertical slice severely. As Lao already noticed the wicked peacock's Cai Li Fo, then young peafowl must do the same, despite their levels of advantage for Lao's learn for ten years; and for Shen's learning? Many years.

In many of such gliding trains sweeping to any of two peafowls, Lao soared above him, kicking to Shen's beak. The battle that wolves embarked to sight two peafowls of blue and red opposed each other like one shall stand, one shall fall. Lao countered Shen's guan dao slice from uppercut as young peafowl manages to avoid some combine deflection attacks from Shen.

As the wicked peacock sweeps his train, Lao leaped toward him without in advance closer to Shen's mobile. With precise of young peacock's land, Shen hurled his guan dao forward to Lao's beak as the young peafowl deflected the light blade he prevented the shadow. Lao swept his sword down to Shen's robe to one of the wicked peacock's talons that attached iron claws. _Snap!_ Shen felt the agony he grunted loudly, then Lao's blade thumped him with a flat edge to Shen's cheek. _Slap!_

Nearly stumbled to the ground after Shen went struck by Lao's light blade, he grimaced and spiraled his blood train. Lao avoided the distraction twice in a row before young peafowl goes into advance. While Shen spun and rolled his shadow blade with his grip, Lao deflected accurately while the shadow nearly lunged his breast by Shen's next surprise.

Shen's body went swirling into the air, as his train blocked Lao's sight. With the awareness of young peafowl's detect, he immediately high kick to Shen below his ribs scarcely when wicked peacock leaped away as wicked peafowl antagonized wildly in the breeze. As he quickly, and then glaring firmly to young peafowl's cobalt train, the visual struck the _reflection_ in Shen's scarlet eyes.

* * *

 _The snow spoke mumbly._

 _The conflagration antagonized immovable Ying Yang._

 _The young chick wept._

* * *

Lao dragged Shen with rope dart after young prince's favorite weapon snatched into wicked peacock's body. The rope snapped to Shen, collapsing to the arena floor with severe impact by Lao's strength, then young peafowl hauled himself to the front of Shen at personal space with a perfect combo at few feet away. And Lao released his _chi_ of war cry to the light blade he sliced Shen's chest to the right shoulder victoriously after the swirl.

Xing's eyes had brightened after he awoke from Huoju's knockout. He contemplated to his brother's sharp yell in which that made a white tiger awaken. To his body, he rose, however, numbs crawled in his legs, then blur vision glimmered to the golden, and dark blue sky. His breath nearly returned healthy as soon as Xing spotted his grandmother, including Tigress they have fainted awhile. "Tigress! Ming!" he tore his throat, reaching and crawling ahead of the unconscious female tiger masters

Lao stares to struggling Shen down to the floor ahead of him; Zhong behind young peafowl, quivers consciously as a rock. Shivering his mouth together when Lao steps forward unhurriedly.

"DONGJI!" Zhong yelped to young peafowl thunderously.

Lao solidified like dying sunlight. Young peafowl knows the birth name that the Nine concealed Lao and Lady Xia's secret. Zhong recalled the young peacock's original name. How did that wolf ever called Lao's first reputation to get young peacock's attention? He was about to kill Shen!

"You! How do you know that peacock's name, wolf?" Lao demanded the one-eyed wolf after turning to him. "Who are you, and why did you command your wolves to protect me?!"

Young peacock pointed his light guan dao towards Zhong solemnly.

"Dongji," one-eyed wolf puzzled, petrifying at once he looked at the tip of a blade. "It's me! I'm your guardian, and a friend of your mother's."

The young albino glared his sapphire eyes. "Why did you say _that_ name?!" Lao insist furiously. "How do you even informed that name _Dongji_ is some peacock you know him?!"

Wolf Boss quivered his whole head. "You're not gazing closely," Zhong terrified. "That is the birth name you have given by your peahen mother Lady Xia, and—"

Lao plunged his sword near Wolf Boss's neck. "My father's truly dead!" Lao protested with his honey voice bursting like lava spitting out of the tip of the volcano. "Lord Shen is _NOT_ my father! He is such a disgrace noble lord who murdered pandas, and wounded his parents!"

"That's the peacock you're fighting against him right now!" The one-eyed wolf pointed Shen. "He is your _**father**_!"

Both train feathers, scarlet, and cobalt. Similar combat, Cai Li Fo, and Wing Chun. Light and darkness. Lao peered a red peafowl train behind Shen. He had remembered someone from the past. A banged memory that hammered within a laboratory where a young child supported his biological father inside a Summit Palace. The young lord in scarlet taught his innocent son to forge new fireworks combined mix of powders in a bowl. Lao began to petrify himself unpredictably; he foresaw the divine, and cruelty of a peacock lord.

"Dongji?" Shen revolved his head softly, then recalled his memory from the shattered house at the Summit Village where he had lost both his family and thought both his son and wife were dead.

Lao contemplated the running shadow where a child had carried by his mother on a dark forest, the vision among trees filled with the symbol of blood eyes from Shen's train. The scream of peacock's howl, and shouted his wife, then his son's original name, Dongji. Not just Shen's voice, Lao caught one-eyed wolf who strolled with Xia outside of Summit Village when young peacock only played some action figures.

Lao drowned his heart as if his whole head dragged back slowly like never before. He glazed his father's red-orange eyes, recognizing an evil-look terror that Lord Shen has experienced the defeat alike Dragon Warrior fought against him back. Within a battle nearly finished, injured students, pandas, and warriors are on their grounds and struggling their rise. Both Po and Huoju in a sky continued fighting within a clash of Dragon Warrior's chi and Evil Prince's necromancer power.

Xing sighted the clashing light and great darkness formed like a splashing cloud after white tiger checked two tigresses' pulse. His left leg crumples softly, and cannot begin to rise with a strength. For lack of distraction, Xing manifests the Prince of Darkness's red-eye glowing like snaring starlight. Then as the white tiger returns seeking to Shen at once again, the glow over the ambitious peacock re-summons. Lao immediately faced a single, ruthless feather blade on the front that howls into terror.

The blue squealed.

Xing cries out to his best friend in a struggle on a ground. The white tiger caught witnessing Shen's glowing red eyes. The rest of many people including the Furious Five, and so forth the Nine and all masters of China, have defeated by most souls and bandits from Huoju's army. The blood of blue peacock pours softly from a deep wound beside Lao's right lung. The blue crawls gently away from a monster. Lord Shen strolls toward his son gradually in just he noticed his son's howl from the past. Furthermore, the peacock lord proceeds Lao's horrific body using his iron talon and now concludes.

Shifu glanced the wicked smoke that covered with the mysterious warrior banged the debris the wall that collapsed. As Peng ultimately struggled to fight back, the voided warrior strangles the young snow leopard in the front of the wall toward the side. Peng nearly recognized the golden eyes, and so to Shifu being fragile, and helpless from his struggle. For as long as that voided warrior suffocates Peng, the chi from the sky ignites by Po.

Lord Shen's red glare immediately manifests to his son's shattering blue eyes and suffocating breath. Lao's vision comes to fade gently and even a slight cough. After unexpected chi blast from the sky, Lord Shen awakens his natural act instead evil. While the sudden garble explosion as the peacock watched the violent skirmish over the course of massive destruction over Kong Bai Arena, his revelation embarks with his eyes wide open.

"What is this?" Shen confused insistently, noticing the guan dao he has wielded over his feathers ahead of him, and not realizing what gloomy blade points to below. "What happened?"

Shen shook his head.

With no answer from Shen's highly insist question, the battle screamed on background continuously. On this treachery madness as familiar to his parent's bloodshed lab room they were horrified, the same faces of downed warriors began to paralyze Shen drastically.

"You are a monster, Shen," the burning voice Shen reminded, peeking near the corner of the large arena to the left and found the one-eyed wolf struggling on the edge of the stadium, glaring his red eyes onto Shen.

"Zhong?" Shen recalls the one-eyed wolf, with narrowly wide-open vision as he knows the wolf from the past. "Brother?"

"Congratulations. . ." Zhong grimaced, then trembling at him. Then he pointed below Shen, "You've just lunged your son."

Lord Shen now faced a terrible horror over his son's moribund. Lao weakens his struggle, and Shen pulls back at once after the battle is over. _Dongji?_

The aware, confusion and familiar snow leopard form released Peng from the strangle. The odd moment, Shifu was in wholly petrified. Even the Five has revealed the voided warrior who was shaken with self-guilt and much stormed into himself, is no longer turning darker towards spotted fur.

"Where. . . am I?" the leopard asked horribly with confused battle surrounding him with full of struggle people all around him, and even he unexpectedly sighted Peng, terrifying with rumble to his air without noticing what leopard had been doing the darker path. "Peng?!"

He released Peng from his grip. Not for long, the leopard gazed everywhere in a predicament with the revelation of the battle over the massive arena. Thousands of debris made of bricks, mahogany and silver plasters mixed with collapsed smoke surrounding him, and everywhere over leopard. Just then, as the grunting voices stormed down to leopard's left side, he has spotted the red panda, stumbling with injured Furious Five.

 _I loved you too much to see what you have been coming. But I. . . was turning you into, I'm. . . I'm sorry._

"Dad?!" The leopard stepped back with brightening vision of gold. He recognized that red panda. He admitted his former master of Jade Palace. He remembered the Five from the unpredictable bridge, thirteen years ago, then seeks his old master's chest trembling with small palm covered.

"Tai. . ." Shifu winced his shattering voice. Subsequently, a red panda softly turned his head down to the floor, struggling with his breath wobbling and closing.

Lao and much more struggling warriors glimpsing the last light's explosion, and the dark shadow jerked the light away from the farthest sky towards the north. Every soul and bandit fled toward the collateral entrance and bounded with hundreds of black vortexes bordering the light and darkness among the apotheosis horizon.

Lord Shen is part of the souls he once resurrected by an evil prince. The body among Shen's feathers has vanished into black sands, then soars away along souls of dark shadows.

"NO!" Lord Shen wept and reached his feathers near to his son and old companion. The crimson and shadow sphere revolved around the albino of the red train and soared into the dark above the sky.

Tai Lung. A Spirit Warrior who banished once and returned to Huoju, covered with the dark smoke like its fire beneath his feet towards his face. By disappearing with a fellow army of Huoju above the sky, Lao barely breathed still onto the ground as if his vision went into the soft black.

The Nine screeched and dashed near their dying peacock brother. Zhong crawled onto Lao and held his head flattening with a left paw to lift young peacock's head. The white tiger drove near to his unconscious brother, the dose around Lao's eyes, dissolved into the shade, and suffocated with a faint.

He could not hear any voices, nor glimpse.

The albino of blue train's sense of hearing faded.

* * *

 **Side Note:**

 **Are you surprised about voided warrior is Peng's uncle Tai Lung, and Lao's father genuinely revealed by Zhong? Which of the unexpected one that makes you considerably shocked?**


	21. Nightmare, or Memory (E05)

**Author's Note:**

 **Going to concentrate many chapters to cleanse grammars on Parts One and Two! By any means, enjoy readers and my followers of pandom!**

 **GZ**

 **9/19/2017**

* * *

PART TWO

"Salvage"

* * *

 _Chapter XXI_

 _Nightmare, or Memory_

" _Monsters are real; ghosts are real too. They live inside us and sometimes, they win." — Stephen King_

 _ **Lao's PoV**_

The numbness throughout my sleepiness body shifted to cold. Around me outside is all warm, how fragile I barely manifest into dark blue with crepuscular lights above my crest. The blaze on my wound severely grimaces my breath I swallow something beneath the bluish surroundings, billowing my long blue robe smoothly and my train above me.

Why should I be dead? That phantom peafowl pierced my lung, and my soul refuses to suffer towards death. The clouds spread my back, floating as water I submerge in smoke. The smoke on water dives my horrific body through the darkness. The whole shadow of the evil swarms below soars over my body, dragging me inside the void roughly. Both of my talons went entangled by stirring darkness around, one of the reasons it feels like the spill of hot water, then soon realizing my death goes near my drowning. I breathe horribly through screaming foam below a submerging water of darkness. I could not move as I realized my whole body would not react and personally, my weakness slightly configures my feathers burned and lacerating my lung wound from the feather blade.

The match shines above the blue breeze of the ocean. The angel might have called my life being taken by death, and shall salvage my soul to Spirit Realm. The light of foams rumbles on the occasion of a silhouette peacock which I sought him from the skirmish, swimming downward towards me. His true color of death scream his beak by creating air foams, calling my other name (as my birth name), then somehow a devastating darkness sink my whole trembling body also, as vanquishing a water smoke like its mouth clasped with sharpness, and ruthless teeth.

Swelling breeze warms so much when sudden numbness below the dirtiness I touch the Earth's lifeless terrain softly I lay there without crouching. It was blood rocks that bring unpredictable sheath. As the vision blurs harder glimpsing at the vast ocean of smoke breathing with the blaze, I noticed the silks that turned smother. The sky is on fire. I rose from the blood dirt, no sudden pain from my wound as the peacock's blade is still onto my lung over my grayish robe I do not suppose to wear.

Was that just my only dream I see, or is this real instead phantasm?

The sky burns like an ash; therefore, the flames grow and kill the blue absolutes. It was perfect; the blue was my comfort all the sudden. The mountains that a land of shrieking voices crawl below the grasslands, I spot a horrified desolation of Jade Palace and all the terrain of Valley of Peace. Inferno winds over the sky beside the mountains like splashing wet lava flies above the heaven.

The land had burned across collaterally damaged houses, motels and restaurants shattered like bricks perching itself beside roads, grasses, and flowers. Imaging how fire brightened into dying sunlight that pours some snow across the inferno sky. I started walking near this famous restaurant, where every prosperous people adored a sustenance. A food of noodle pasta, forged by the hands of Dragon Warrior, and wings of Mr. Ping.

Where was he? Where is that panda above the sky?

That beast I sought _him_ from the shadows who once called Huoju. Was he the one who did this terrain into an inferno that Huoju is responsible for that madness? When did the Valley of Peace and Jade Palace was attacked from demon Ox? How long did I go through the cold inside of me?

 _Lao._

An elder's voice calls me from behind. It was a fox. This narrowing, formidable fox he glared to my foggy vision I blinked, I have never seen him who look familiar to Shifu. His orange eyes are bright, the glasses near his nose, and somehow wearing his blue robe with orange, red and yellow patches over his uniform. This elder approach to me slowly as mainly cautious the fox goes. The land shifts after I turned softly. The next terrain of this desolated city. The city's sky transforms into a beam and solar gale. Bones run like swirl into the water-like ocean near the skirts of the bay.

The palace stands higher below the heaven. Its exterior I take a brief look, the sculpture of yellow with gold flames crawls into rage intensely, as the interior's gap of windows I counted was ten because of a large, palace it was used to stand there before. Those four heavily towers stand around the Sacred Flame are considerably, and most protection of using cannons from any threat who will shoot the tower, even the phantom peacock and me from the sea. How come of this property of—?

The peacocks. Peafowl nobles clan originated the palace residence. The flame tower somehow rebuilt, and who might have caused that Tower of the Sacred Flame collapsed before this? My father did, I concern that Shen did his genius atrocity _._ I abhor the disgraceful peacock. He should have never hurt my grandparents' fondness. His parents adored him; He NEVER loved them, by the Gods!

As I tried to sight the elder fox, the terrain fills stone bodies at all the sudden around my surroundings. The fox stands beside while he speaks like a senior.

 _I assume you are the Son of Lord Shen, your Highness._

What does he know about my real identity?

 _War never ends. The wound grows deeply into consequences, which the evil corrupted all the realm and ruled over the Earth. Evil is predictable to ignite everywhere, not just China. The world, the Spirit Realm, and the Universe._

"Who are you, fox?" I demand the fox confusingly. What is the meaning of "evil corrupted all the realm and ruled over the Earth"? How do I suppose to know this nightmare? Huoju, perhaps?

 _You do know my name, your Highness._

The fox briefly refuses to notice his real name. Therefore, he insists cordially. _Have you forgotten what Oogway gave Shifu as the new owner of Jade Palace in my youngest age?_

"Why am I here on this desolated city?" I ask in solemnly way. "What happened here? Did Huoju, or Lord Shen did this terrain?"

 _Evil damaged Gongmen City, young one._ The fox replies. I come behind him when he strolls himself through roads, also hills of my grandparents' terrain of Gongmen City. _Peafowl ancestors once ruled this place before your grandparents, then your biological father he sought the heart of the creational life of darkness into him._

"I observed plainly. You do not understand my questions I demand answers." I reason the fox he does not quickly retort.

 _A simple one of the three powerful Immorality Gods who ravaged this beautiful terrain of Gongmen City. It is_ he _who precipitated the consolation of the innocent city. However, the_ Prince _was not alone._

"'Immorality Gods'?" I repeated the fox demandingly.

 _The adversary opposed Mightiest Warriors, and three are anti-luminescence of all sinful, born from the heart of a shadow about millennium annuals. I know plenty of the Great War history, as all four of only the strongest they skirmished one of the three Immorality Gods who was a sorcerer and second-in-command whose army he allied._

Once the fox and I stop the only hill we barely sight the destruction of all the fires crawled onto city with more than hundred signs of stores, foods, then silks as we reached there, the ebony around the solar sky descends forward steadily. Above the collateral damaged tower in which supposedly destroyed by Shen's cannons long ago, the void reptile skin with glowing green eyes crawls over the side of the Sacred Flame tower. Dragons do exist from the ancestors they once saw one, and only Dragon is supposed to supply food, the art of fighting, and knowledge of life. Only the Dragon Warrior in which my imagination can summon his chi of dragon form when Po once clarified about the defeat of Supreme Warlord at Spirit Realm, Kai.

 _The Dragon, who nearly destroyed this famous city, it murdered most of the innocence. That creature who you manifest to above the throne of Sacred Flame, was a sibling of Prince of Darkness._

But those two eyes from that voided and fearful Dragon. How is that possible that those jade eyes to see? By the next sight of my nightmare, a shrieking snarl whispers through my crest with a dying weep as the breeze that my gray silk robe points the direction of Gongmen Bay. The water has emptied; however, the bones fill every ebony waves with smoke and fire lava into it. The solar wind horrified its voice from the dry gaze above the flaming sky.

The star perches onto the horizon with ocean land how closer through the clearest sky that painted the soul of stars beside to Earth's sunlight. Down below I nearly reached the edge of penetrable apartments that cross with a single bridge. There are hundreds and maybe thousands of bones sunk over the emptiness bay with consolation. Beneath down as I standstill over the edge of unpredictable Gongmen Bay, there were wreckage woods, collapsed boats, and Shen's Warship shattered down into the bones. Some dragon form with blackness reptile skin lies there across bones of the ocean below.

How did this dragon die? Who murdered that monster?

"What of the dragon?" I insist considerably, still in much confuse over my nightmare vision. "Who killed this horrible creature?"

 _You did._ The fox answers.

* * *

I swiftly turn back, and the fox has completely vanished into the pitch black sands. Another terrible terrain. Warm gale, smolder mountains, powerlessness grass turned to brown like death. I stroll near the cliff on hardness rocks it dimmers into gray, and brown at the same time, seeking what is worth disturbing to explore the hell-like land filled with battlefields like cannons, and war scream voices from the dry sand breeze. That must be the Demon Mountain I discern that terrain according to Dragon Warrior's phantasm vision he once spoke to the Nine about surprising he has become with Furious Five using iconic, and most legendary weapon of the trio brothers wielded to defeat evil purposes.

 _You've tried everything to stop Huoju, Lao._

My brother's voice came aside to my right. Ambitious, fearless, solemn. A different outfit like a brown robe preventing dust winds around this white tiger. Does he know me hurt from my excruciating pain by Shen's feather blade? Why is my brother so much discomfort the way Xing acts like a grimly warrior? He would never become so stern than any bandits we fought.

 _You were right, Lao. We should have warned._

"What do you mean by that, Xing?" I insist confusingly, then pointing elsewhere through the sands of death beyond the skirmish terrain, breezing softly. "What is going on here? Right about what?"

 _We are all doomed. With no support from the awesomeness of Mightiest Warriors, the world, and Universe will obliterate into smoldering. If we attack by now, then that wickedness monster from the sky will end our souls all around us._

"The others? Where's the Nine?" I question my brother. The tournament! Kong Bai!

 _Most of the people in China are gone, brother. Everyone we know, what we opposed those bandits, and our friends apparently. Lao, I just wanted for you to know—_

"What happened? Am I missing something, Xing?" I solemnly demand after I interfered Xing's voice. The Nine was all right in their unconscious! Hong was there beside me, and even my savior reptile Zhao. Something is not what I believe to confirm they are dead; where is Ming? Shifu? The Five? Pandas?

 _We will meet them again. Till our death, if we die in the battle._

"Why am I here?" I continuously ask anxiously toward my brother confusingly. This nonsense vision continues to crush my own heart. I had enough of circumstances that nightmare draw my soul inverted slightly. "Where are the others? The stadium. That Ox demon attacked us. I cannot explain how. . . How did we get here and this- That gruesome Demon Mountain we are glaring at?"

 _You do not remember?_

Did he just asked me "You do not remember?", and does this vision of nightmare have slept me for how many hours or days have I slept in injury?!

"How long did I passed out?!" I insist clamorously, patting his left shoulder aggressively.

Deep beneath to his eyes, Xing might have considered I am either serious of his sick joke, or lost something I merely forgot about the battle we have fought at Kong Bai Stadium. This nightmare. To me of this, I cannot escape my trance; it is not real. His silk becomes realistic, touching how warmth, or dirtiness he walk onto desert lands. I wear my blue robe, not _gray_ on this nightmare.

His eyes stumble with mouth unlatches. The reason? Xing nearly gapes. Some voice behind those stained hills with brown silks of grass, our Ox colleague he stands there, confirms that _our_ army draws back to our camping site near the open land further away from Demon Mountain. Army? Camping sight?

"Brother?" I called him worriedly after I slip my feathers away from Xing's dust robe.

 _We need to move._ Xing discerns utterly.

The sky begins shivering into familiar golden, and darkness completely. As I stay behind sauntering my brother being forced us to arrive at some _camping site_ , we must convene _our army_ what Niu just said. We do not take long to stroll across the rocks painting a silk I touch everywhere we walk from my talons. Are my talons metal claws? It clings on each step. How did I wear this since I started dreaming?

Across the next side of terrain, those mountains with a green shade of trees, the grasses began to collapse apart from the solar wind when the gale penetrates through a single mountain that stands taller alike Jade Palace. Some scorch swirl around a vortex violently as the storm touches the farthest terrain. Not a single scorching swirl it destructs; there is more around on elsewhere, mountains, plains, deserts, everywhere. Niu what our colleague Ox is wearing some battle armor suit that shaded into dark blue, with two axes to his back, he sprints ahead of the rocking hills Xing the and I are about to reach the edge of the bloodshed grasses. As we gazed ahead, this is where some palace we have _our army_ , and perhaps _camping sight_.

Abandoned cross land territory. It has colored the rocks into bloodshed vast like sand. The dust has settled the soar, seemingly gossip voices I have never heard any of those shallow lakes inked into a blackness that speaks like a hiss reptile; it was a small, blue water lake before. A numerous storm of red-like lightning rages with bolting tireless as it jolts elsewhere among those molded Demon Mountain. These sense of soft rocks below me are molten as the dark rose while strolling near this- This torn barracks color into brown, and rustled bricks.

Survivors? Our army made themselves away from terrible war whoever we are fighting against one of the three Immoral Gods. They all seem to quite injured from the skirmish, as their cuts and bruises they were hit by our enemies. There on some training spar, many warriors combat their hands onto their strength to fight for their survival. Familiar kung fu, familiar Tai Chi, and familiar Wing Chun the Nine we apply ourselves from our master Ming. With armor, weapons, dummies, and tactics the warriors all use for training at the camping further away.

I am still injured with no pain among my right lung while we saunter through this shattered palace. What is this meaning of my phantasm? My _future_? How is _that_ possible? The way I gaze upon these 'survivors' training their screaming blades turned to grayish pure while combating; Zhao and Niu blading their axes to the sides? Around the intersect by walking near lightness rocks as following by brother upfront, the sides of camping shade darker as the darkness glows with gray candles and green jade kindles.

I sight most of the Furious Five members like Crane pouring a small, black pot that pours a silver liquid onto cotton bandages near Viper's reptile body behind her neck. Apparently, those are alcohol medicines to heal warriors and people for any broken bones, and deep wounds I believe. Next, Monkey trembles his palms along Mantis crawling behind his back while both stroll onto molten rocks beside the tearfulness camp; shaded silks rip apart like a crack of the nightmare sky. What of Tigress? And Dragon Warrior?

I open my beak through most of our Nine members caring plenty of injured "rebellions" beside the sloping crags, Shou, Fanshe, and Lotus stroll across the pathways, supporting many of wounded warriors I do not recognize who they are. Their brands next to their shoulder arms detail with fire ink paint. A traditional word of the _rebellion_. How do we ever have our army of defiance? Who invented this community of resistance? What are they? When did this army became allies as we are part of this territory? Where did our soldiers come from in China? Why am I here?

"What of the rebellion?" I inquire confusingly. "Tell me what is going on."

 _Not now, brother. We have something that we could do to eliminate all demonic forces from that mountain._

"'Demonic forces'?" I repeat, asking bewilderedly.

 _Ke-Pa's Underworld Demons. They have come there near Demon Mountain to slay anyone who's close, and steadily. Those monsters are highly aggressive._

We conclude our saunter near the dirtiness and emptiness courtyard where most of the _survivors_ filled with pride, and students training with battle blades. No walls perch around; only young ones, villagers, then plenty of Seventh Righteous masters as I barely notice only four left without their primary leader. The deer strengthens elbow combination onto his leopard cub student in a brown robe, the lion swirling his paw feet through the deadly crocodile dummies, the hawk swimming the breeze as Fei releases his dagger with a precise shot by his talon, and panther princess sitting on the left bench she prays while meditating.

"I thought Ke-Pa's destroyed, brother," I say, turning my head to his blue eyes.

 _He was._ Xing answers as I look upon his sturdy eyes he manifests into me. _After Po destroyed Ke-Pa years ago, someone might have caused some dark smother magic into that red dragon. Whatever the case that led Ke-Pa resurrected from our greatest enemy, he'll command his demonic forces to cleanse whatever they desire to outnumber us throughout the battle._

"Any _leads_ what you were saying? What do you consider who resurrected the red dragon?" I insist understandably.

 _Immoral Ox is the one what_ our _army, then Furious Five told us who invented, and invited the dark creatures to slay us all. With hundred thousand demons and bandits from_ him _, his discipline to Ke-Pa's army will aggress with nothing to compare our military will push forward to enemy lines. As I said, if we attack by know, then we'll have to give them all no chance to surrender, and that Immoral Ox will castrate to our souls. Apparently, we might have to-_

"Have to what?" I demand; he freezes himself without his answer.

Some agitation, my dear brother, was about to clarify more with his mouth slightly opened. Then there were some other clans on the front of the courtyard in dark gray armors as one of the bandits hail Xing loudly. Without their names of whom they are, one bandit by the middle spoke some delivery package for the Dragon Warrior. What package? Xing proceeds forward as I must stay behind him like I am his right-handed brother.

Niu arrives next to me from the sparring battle behind. Our colleague might have noticed the _delivery package_ that this particular deal thing will endanger us. For example, any compromise deals or unthinkable answers from bandits, Niu will object the transaction to reason Xing. These villains are quite ruthless I shall notice their feast with narrow, they are ironically a crocodile and lizard bandits. On their armors, it brightens into scorch; then their snarl teeth lighten into a cold.

Once we have reached the confrontation meeting, full bandits in their swords are heavily guarding behind a large, mahogany box with green dragon glass that surrounds a reptile skin over it completely. All the sudden quietness as the breeze soar thoroughly above my crest, Xing closely contacts to one of chief lizard bandits when Niu beside me glare toward any thieves hardly.

 _Did you get it? The blade?_ Xing asks to lead one in red-orange orbs.

The lizard leader nod statedly. Xing moves away, however. My brother gestured his signal from his right paw, that I must be the one to sympathize, and gaze the box inside with my own eyes. These bandits over the ending course of courtyard pointed their arrows aiming to me as we are neutral like either enemies or allies. My concern while nearing the box forward with bandits guarding it, crocodile and lizard bandits are not what I expect to see they may, or may not interest _our_ army.

They are _not_ our army. Therefore, a fire ink mark does not display an icon to their shoulders.

Guarded lizards pull themselves away from the green dragon box. Reason? Somehow these bandits are afraid of me. Am I the next peafowl as Prince of-? No. _Lord_ of Gongmen, or Xing's second-in-command as either a possible part ironically I am their deadliest threat to bandits? The green dragon box becomes alive it slithers. Was it just the creature who protects something inside of this box? Something unique _blade_ to lead an extraordinary, and victorious skirmish?

Silent whispers over my crest embark something unexpected to this similar ambush from Kong Bai Stadium before I dispose of this scale of green dragon's keyhole. Was it like somewhat kind of a silent feather screeching nearby severely? Its chain rattles loudly from the unpredictable sky as familiar butterfly knife in a soft green glow, it yells.

 _NO!_

The gray form clashes into the front line of lizard bandit forces, savaging them with butterfly knives with chains when the scale of green dragon box has vanished without sight-seeing from the scorching sand impact. We all three dive down into the ground with protection to ourselves before that cause. At sudden with familiar shadow inside the sands, I manifest; the body looked so much familiar to bull form, and large, mysterious horn.

Red and orange sands blind our gaze to the bull, My fascination to my reflection that this bull is my colleague, our pirate friend from the Nine. Is Shou's horn are much more malicious, and enormous how it grows? His horn would have been possible of growth that could take years to process, even his age. How long was I been unconscious after all these years since Kong Bai ambush? I insist my brother after I grasp his paw to my right wing I rise.

"Is that Shou, brother?" I ask Xing when the silent arrows screech above our heads. We dash away from ambush as Niu, Xing and I leading towards the camping sight courtyard. "His horns are larger enough like—"

 _What do you think, genius? We must find that blade before someone's going to obliterate it!_

The blade? Was that box just the only _thing_ as representing the _sword_? None of this- None of this is real. Instead of realism of phantasm, the burn throughout my wound grows much excruciate than lunging feather I went impacted. It burns to my feathers near my breast. I usually had to ignore the agony as I shall demand this particular _blade_ thing to my brother's significant realization.

"What kind of blade?!" I ask Xing with a wild glare. "What sword are you talking about?"

 _The Sword of Heroes!_ _That's what Po needs!_

The only legendary blade that once wielded by four unknown brothers they fought against the giants; the concentration of each blade is broad of the sword, a halberd, then a dagger togetherly as three into one sword. Does that sword could ever conclude the demons, and especially the _Immorality Gods_ to destroy them entirely at their presence?

I am afraid _they_ have warned.

The line of skirmish I swift myself to find that green dragon box it once flew from the scorching sands. There was no box, after all, it went vanished completely. The Nine unites with me standing beside I lead with Xing, facing the blazing fire terrain of Demon Mountain. Of course, the land changes if I swift my head back again. Naturally, my family and so to rest of _our_ army with fire ink brand of _rebellion_ will approach forward to Ke-Pa's darkness army soaring over the Demon Mountain, and treacherous bandits carrying their gloomy pierce sticks.

I felt much lighter. . . And no signs of crawl behind my back. _Hong?_

We charge our scream as the army of Ke-Pa, and Huoju's forces draw near a brightening rocks ahead. Without our stop, a hideous skirmish splashes us into the blood of no mercy on rocks. Raging bandits, tearing multiple of these local _rebellion_ units apart, swarm creatures snarls by their void clouds, scraping with sharpness claws to larger forces of heavy duty gorillas' arms, then plenty of wolves' breasts.

The screech of snarl that crawled over the skirmish, I proceed my sprint into the battle whereas the straight line went spaced completely to our advantage. These big guards of gorillas, then most Ox infantry and leopards from the _rebellion_ hold each enemy's blade with swords. Whatever the kind of specific plan we advance this process, the straight line where it leads to Demon Mountain, shall only way to push forward without any chances.

Just then, the green ray of wave swims deeply into the breeze, over-penetrating thousands of long, pierce sticks the beam cuts through entirely. Without my swift, I realize what our friends including the People's Hero, charge their honor of war bellow thunderously as I hear their leaping feet to the sky. The Furious Five, Dragon Warrior, the Nine and I go path forward through emptiness straight line as _rebellion_ warriors continuously claimed their defending position for us from bandits and Ke-Pa's demons.

All we do is sprinting in advance without stopping. The shadows they seek onto us, consistently target the Dragon Warrior on the front of Furious Five as the Nine we follow them, these creatures summon their black bows, and arrows point their shot accurately by not just the People's Hero.

Me being dart like burning my lung at the same mark where feather blade lunged through before I collapse into the glow.

Defending position from _rebellion_ was not going to last from behind us as the Nine concludes their sprint, because of me I sense the flames entering my wound that you never felt inside the cold, burning through the cut into the flesh. The clash opens our surroundings as my train compressed by everyone's feet forcefully. My train shreds apart like someone pulling your clothing, then stomping harshly. The _rebellion_ was not they did, the whole army of Immorality Gods do.

No. The red dragon raging the fire on the solar gale sky? Fighting a torch form who is soaring around the Demon Mountain with fire as Ke-Pa breathes his smoke onto someone that flies? This vision cannot be real. My idea goes gray, into blind color as the whole skirmish of screech goes silent. Except one, and the only female bird who her eyes tint into purple, then violet robe with gold trimming, glazes into me on the front of the whole skirmish after landing from the solar breeze.

An owl?

I could not breathe when the burn within me shreds my flesh from feather blade and blackness arrow. The owl's talon sweeps gray wings, hollering thunderously to my beak.

Everywhere shades into blackness.

My wings wrapped around above my head above, trapping and gasping heavily from nowhere with lack of breathing, inside a sudden dark over the emptiness realm, and most likely a scarlet star overhead. Seeking an intimate friendship of Po on my left tangles the same, Peng gotten sliced through his flesh and clouded fur by an unknown cause from the dark. Beside my right, a bull pirate, my goodness colleague Shou I have known, muzzles with sharpness blood pour from his cheek and hanged by a chain over his arms as many incarnation cuts are around his gray fur.

The tremor spreads across our surroundings with a rush of the gale. Bright gold, gazing on our shattering blind we could not shake from chains. The nemesis has prevailed into the starlight. A former student of Jade Palace with purple pant, and a brown sash. A pure, snow leopard form who freed himself from Chorh-Gom Prison, strolls in front of Peng, snarling with yellow eyes beam with a squint. The next form of the shadows of Tai Lung as I burn my throat, the peacock with long gray robe saunters across the bridge toward me with bright scarlet wickedly.

The last, and only gale clash behind Shen's train of the tallest form who glows into emerald eyes and noise of chains dangling—

The Jade Slayer?! Why is Kai have returned to my vision of nightmare?!

Three heavily saunter to us in their indignation with intimidation. Tai Lung hammers his claw with blue fire to Peng's breast as my friend growls and falls his head. My throat mutes my voice with only a gape of smother weakly I tried wailing Peng after some shadow swallowed my throat like you are strangling with a grip of two hands. Kai glows his emerald flames across his arms to his hoofs, clasping his hands together and shifting my pirate brother into a single orb of the bull amulet. Shou's scream empties the agony of yellow chi from below his feet to the throat, and Kai chuckles with echoes as if his eyes squint and dart me with a smirk.

The shadows shrink my surroundings behind the bull, snow leopard, and the albino peacock. The eyes of velvet red beam thrive with enormous horns beside to its forehead. His horns are not the exact size of Huoju's. His mouth glimmers with liquor shine of lava as if the grim Ox face grimaces gravely. A sudden slash from the light snaps a great warrior's head with his body jerks downward with his neck pops with bones. The People's Hero of gold cloak, white and black uniform, and conical hat hangs upon his neck that manifest death into darkness.

 _Po_.

The hanging rope snapped the Dragon Warrior's neck, and I am the only one strangles alive. An unforgettable nightmare that never leaves my soul alone, this is where my only fate will ravel my breast, as nightmare could be a future sign of warning. A warning where evil never sleeps, then they win. Shen's beak cranes closer on my breast, grimacing with dark eyes with lids gravely.

 **You have realized what you have done. Gongmen was my city. You murdered** _ **my**_ **parents! And you took** _ **your**_ **mother from me!**

The phantom shine his exact color of an albino peacock, same feathers as Shen and I are common to ourselves, not what he truly _is._ His sleeve summons the feather blade of blood it pours softly as the thirst of dark _chi_. Subsequently, Shen strolls backward as I notice both Tai Lung and Kai move away also. The blade that pours a dark _chi_ , glimmers from the star.

The reincarnation of Lord Shen cast his feather with a roaring caw to my peaceful, eyes shut.

* * *

Awakening from a nightmare, my eyes bleed. The insect I encountered him before, he hails my mate beside me in a coma. I never noticed this insect is a doctor. Hong turns from the counter that piles with medical supplies, she calls me with muffled voice and presses my chest down. My voice burns as a numb; I could not speak, then my bleeding eyes began to pour all over this room with paper coverage. I recall this shoji walls that I assume we are at the Student Barrack of Jade Palace.

The grim voice calls, a threatening voice from Kong Bai Stadium. Hong communes the elder goat as Soothsayer I notice she is in this frightening room, bending her hoof thoroughly with alcohol medicine patching through my wound on a right side chest that shines with fire, and burn in my phantasm. A one-eyed wolf who called my birth name on a front door rushes in and holds my left with his strength as my voice weakly numbs.

"Z... Zhong. . ." I murmur my burning throat like a soft dying breath. The word of _guardian_ reflected this person with the only one-eye warrior who my mother talked about before.

The bird of beast in black appears from the open-sided door, a reaper cloaked with soft breeze billowing. The reaper hisses its beak on forwarding of my horrific mind; a peacock, the actual color of albino of _death_ as we are the same feathers after a blink of my bleeding orbs. Hong, Mantis, Zhong, and Soothsayer does not hear, nor any of this such imagination come from my head. The peacock's glowing gaze darts ahead of my eyes. He stands in a recovery room behind Zhong and Soothsayer in loneliness. His feathers pressed in his large sleeve from his grayish robe. A soft cry comes from all sides. Not just this room with all the fears. Voices crawl across Shoji walls.

This peacock manifests sinful toward my dying breath as my soul refuses to be taken by him. At to this point of his crimson eyes, reminded me of all this nonsense memory from a Summit Village he ignited everyone's homes. I shall say he is such a disgrace noble who murdered all innocents. He has defeated and cast down into the Harbor from his defeat. And why is Shen being resurrected? Death may be China's greatest villain who is alike an Ox should be the case he brought peacock's life back to reality once again. For Shen's second chance as vengeance?

The dryness has stopped from pouring redness eyes I may not comfort through my struggle consciousness in a coma. Hong considers worriedly about me all the time if I mostly injured, or a small cut that hurt her feelings. She palms her tiny paw to my warmth cheek.

"Lao?" Her shatter throat weeps vigorously. "Honey, you are going to be alright. It was only a dream."

My feathers nearly stroke her long ears. Hong is the one she mainly comfort my breast that she took longingly care of me inside of this recovery room. Without her, my strength never lasts of my living. An honest, the bunny has a spirit of power of encouragement for the Nine, and even to me as my correlation to her heart, Hong, and I are all as one.

Why Hong? That is because she is here with me, and her loving of a soul gave me strength. With a grin on our faces, we brighten both eyes, a consciousness to my vision delivers my sudden peaceful fade I doze merrily.

My fear has vanquished.


	22. An Absolute Woe (E05)

_Chapter XXII_

 _An Absolute Woe_

I. The Color of Regenerate

 _ **"Cowards have dreams, but heroes have visions." — Shifu**_

 **Xing's PoV**

The Student Barrack kept silent for hours. The all purest of blue and purple were shined through elsewhere on a vast corridor and each Shoji room filled with injured people here. I have been sitting on a chair for over an hour, and we take turns to each one of seven to stay in touch with Lao and Hong. This tragedy is not the first time of Lao's horrible injury; his left wing had severely broken since Hong, Lotus, Fǎnshè and I have hardly searched our brother at our palace long ago, and with our praise luck, the crocodile Zhao saved my brother from drowning near a stream river.

The morning star I shall soon have patience will shine over to all rooms and corridor. With that, all blue and purple everywhere has become peaceful. The blue, what shall I describe? Consolation. Perhaps comfort in such more natural way instead difficulty word as Lao prefers. Then purple? The flower of forgiveness, and maybe stain effect to sort of deep down into the ocean, and float your entire body into heaven as the angels like Spirit Warriors will soar you into your new home, and forever in peace.

The morning? The dawn in the next few hours? The best color of sunrise shall describe as-Healing? Much better to close my brother's wound. The Shoji door beside my left has opened freely. This one-eyed wolf who he called my brother as an official birth name of peafowl prince I used to call him before, he once let an elder goat with full beard stroll beside me, noticing how deeply I am concerned to my brother's grave wound to his lung.

Slowly I rose with awe at the inner part of my flesh breezed into my breast, the Soothsayer embarked on speaking with me.

"His lung wound has finally stitched," Soothsayer detailed me as the elder goat continues to clarify more. "Your friend Hong once said that your _brother_ 's conditions of losing many of blood from Shen's feather blade, Lao's stitch to his wound, is the only way to conclude his bleeding from demise."

"Does he need to see me, Soothsayer?" I implore her after staring Lao's sleep.

"Let him stay in his sleep, my dear." Soothsayer advises me importantly after elder goat palmed her sign of patience. "Lao has been dosed for over two days. Once your brother woke shortly, his vision was weakening during surgery we were about to close his wound. Later, as around tomorrow in the morning if Lao will see better, you will see him."

The green bug leaped off Lao's robe. Noticing on his shattered antenna above his eyes, one of the Seventh Righteous students have once told me that Ox Prince catapulted Mantis, then so the rest of Five tried, and most ironically did fight only at once as experienced. Much more powerful than someone who was close to our grand master Oogway. I gossip the bug while Mantis snatched a stitching material near Zhong.

"Master Mantis, your antenna is—"

"I know," Mantis realizes regrettably. "That big Ox pulsed me and eaten my head. Let that big wolf and bearded goat look over him, Xing." Once the bug has collected medical supplies including some multiple acupuncture needles, he then stated, "For the sake of Po's absence for two days, this is very hard for the Five," he paused softly as the bug reflect, "then the pandas, and his two dads."

The Dragon Warrior has not returned to Jade Palace for two days. Since after the ambush to our loss of the intense battle from Huoju, I went unconscious for possibly over nine minutes or less. Then above the sky of smothered blue absolutes, a golden chi and dark magical power of two dragons skirmished together into a devastating battle sufficiently. One thing as I recalled the light above the star where dark magic gathered around the chi dragon before my brother went into the cold of trance, both of light and darkness of clouds rose away beneath the prosperous heaven.

By returning to Jade Palace with plenty of people went injured by many Huoju's forces, pandas squealed their throats to their beloved hero of China. Not just the pandas, but to many people of Valley of Peace, many fans of Dragon Warrior around a whole land of villages, many encouraging masters of all China, then Masters of Jade Palace, and even Po's two dads. Mostly drained to their veins, they soaked their eyes into a desperate situation for the Five, Shifu, and two dads as they all were very close to Po.

As I know him for only a month with the Nine, also hurt us about Po's absence too. Whether the Dragon Warrior might be in the Spirit Realm fighting Huoju as similarity to Po fought Kai before, or possibly taken by evil Ox where we may never find him again.

"I know this is harder for you to see Lao, kid," Mantis states as I notice his voice started to crumble and wobble inconveniently. "But— But Po's my brother too, Xing. . ." The bug sniveled depressingly. "He's part of a family, and— and we are worried about him too, to realize where he might be at now."

Hong gathered her remedy equipment with healing alcohol bandages, including stitches when gazing over her rumbling eyes, cringing inside painfully. Sniveling how Hong became close to Lao most importantly as we are a family; I hug her softly over my chest. This pain leveled on Hong seeing Lao in a bed, as the Nine have been used being lacerated by bandits around China, and not the worst of broken bones from training. As my honesty, it was harder for me too, then Lotus because we are so much closer to Lao as our brother nearly died by Shen's blade, _that_ would have been hurt us even more.

Once her shattering eyes turned icy, Hong moves in the bug's room at the left side of the entrance where Monkey went visit Crane inside there, when I let her go.

"I wish Shen's parents will never see their grandson like this," I overheard the Soothsayer's muffling voice next to Crane's shoji room that both doors closed softly. "Dongji is not the only one who got lunged. . . ."

Soft weep crawls over everywhere and shoji walls. Deeply hurtful to notice a young panda who always called Tigress "stripey baby," has also injured. I saunter away to my brother's room (supposably Crane's place) and softly move through path door where the soft weep continues. A sorrowful teenage panda, and lovely Mei Mei laying on a flat, mattress bed as I entered Tigress's room. Too shattered. Redness eyes become warmer than this room's dark glow.

Lei Lei suffers her left arm injury with a terrible scratch into tissue, flesh, and she was very innocent from that clan leader of bats, Bian Fu. Since I woke from the cold at Kong Bai Stadium, the ocean horizon had not filled with swarming shadows beneath the clashing dragons. I never noticed how those bats were vanished, even then soon as I realized to Mei Mei's wail, that is how I found out about the bats they opposed people, and pandas as they vacated the stadium for safety.

Tigress sniffled loudly from behind as my left ear twitched swiftly, and her tears were leaping out of her cold chin when she sat down on the flatbed. The kindles placed into many sides of drawers and belongings enlighten like suffering heavenly bodies. This room is the Dragon Warrior's area, and I deserve liking Po's room. With all love of family, and friends letters, and even cute drawings placed beside many candles.

I love this picture. Both pandas Po and Li Shan, and even a goose in the middle with wondrous and curious family, they all luckily being part of the family. The next picture I never knew was there too. It was a mother panda holding her cub with a smile. Too gentle as a flower. Even I thought about my parents' picture from my grandmother's room at Shui Palace, I was just small, possibly like this panda cub's height.

The wound has opened even more. Tigress read most of Po's letters. Love letters. I mostly adore how both Po and Tigress are, jointly with their seeds. With her eyes burning with a shed of rain, the message, most ironically, belongs to Tigress after I join aside with her.

* * *

 _Dear Tigress:_

 _Our seeds just cannot handle to stop jointing. Every day I go with you, my heart kept burning me alive. Even if we fought against the bandits, it still burns. As I see you delightful, I get delightful too. As I watch you depress, I depress also. As I understand you enraged, I get enraged too. As I see you get forsaken, we get abandoned. As I see you any of your feeling from the flowers of the grass, I will experience the growth beside you. As I glimpse you endangered, I rescue you. Even if any enemy soon captures me, you do the same; We save each other._

 _Because one day if you will soon go to die by anywhere on this terrain, anywhere on the absolutes of the ocean, somewhere in conflicts; I will die with you on my Mother's final steps. I will drown with you with sparkling foams, and I will lay my breast next to your seed if I do suffer. I just won't hold my tongue to yank. Every day I see you, you are my closest, and my best friend I have ever known. Shifu, my dads, and the Five are all family to me as we manifest our hearts with each other for good. The truth is what your seed is brighter than a soul of candle in my dream, or in reality if I am around. . . ._

 _I love you._

 _Po_

* * *

"It's a lovely letter." I encourage her mournfully, affecting Tigress's upper joint serenely. "Po fights for not just the Five, Shifu, the pandas and his two dads; he fights for _you_ more."

The strong weep storms through loudly in the dark shoji corridor. Lei Lei could not control her suffering flesh I may perceive the fire from her wound. Even if I ever had a child who injured with severe lacerations to the tissue, my head would not discipline the pain. Lei Lei's sorrow reminded me of Lotus my sister listened every children's suffering, then poured her rain all the time when Lotus felt tremble like ice. Mei Mei calms Lei Lei weakly, then young teenage panda's arm burns her like a knife stabbing your skin. I rush back into Tigress's room, helping this young, and innocent child Lei Lei cannot hold her strength.

I bend my knees in serenity with attachable paws onto my chest in front of two pandas. Before releasing my single soft claw to Lei Lei's body, I perceive the chi as soft firelight spawning off my whole right arm like an angel. Lei Lei shouts her tense red eyes and burst her sharp squeal.

Lei Lei saw the entire nightmare of a bat who tried to snarl and bite her. I would never let any bat bandits and even that Ox creature do awful things toward Lei Lei and so to children. The essential of chi beams off my opened paw with yellow sun's river flow. Lei Lei's laceration and her high pitch cry hurt most of the warriors as I peer Mei Mei's eyes dripping with her shaky mouth.

The beam stops absorbing. I hear no sharp tone in my ears. By opening my vibrant eyes, the innocent child comforts her perch.

Poor little panda. Lei was delicate to her trembling body by Mei Mei's redness tear of a rain droplet. Lei Lei remained peaceful in her doze with unconscious as a rock. Releasing my chi was my first time to heal her. And by shutting teenage panda's excruciating pain, Mei Mei's attractive tears have gone to coldness ice. "Thank you, Xing," she blesses me weepingly, palming my paw after I gave my pure chi to Lei Lei, to end young child's misery as no man and woman could hear their child's scream.

Tigress as I notice she entered her room by the howl of Lei Lei's scorch, gazing into my ocean eyes as I did a right thing to help this poor innocent girl regain her strength. My _chi_ was all I can do to salvage Lei Lei from the burning flesh of cut; no one and even Tigress could not use mobile their chi because of their weakness of Huoju's dark magic. I, however, immune demon Ox's chi.

 _How am I so immune to Huoju's evil magic? Does Soothsayer reveal my pure soul that I can cease demons like the Prince?_

Without any word to speak, Tigress may realize that I do notice what that demon Ox just said that we both are a kind, then somewhat a bloodline of Qing Temple survivors. Tigress quivered her mouth, wanting to bear her voice with clarification, and truth to realize that my grandmother Ming and even Tigress knew of this family we have in our family tree. I do understand. Hardcore does understand. One thing that I realized, Tigress could be my aunt; her parents might have died from the agony of flashing shred of darkness, lightning covered in clouds of the gale, and Ming's sister was Tigress's mother.

After leaving Tigress's room, one panther in blossom robe and red shawl that wrapped whole clothing around her left upper joint exits a second guest room behind a Shoji door. The Seventh Righteous do welcome to visit by Shifu's allowance as for now because of most warriors' injuries, and cannot roam their place far away from here. As I notice their injuries, only two from the Righteous went hurt from the battle; the lion Shujaa on right upper joint lacerated with firm flesh, and impala Shi Dang on his left thigh went a thick slice through the fur.

To panther's breezing eyes, she gazes to my ocean crystal vision. Kasi noticed my brother's condition of a lung wound, then feeling as my deep thought of Lao's sudden loss of blood to his robe uniform. I come over to Kasi much closer to see panther's breeze of glare, then her crowning jewels that attached to her temple nicely. Same as Kasi approach near me, we both desired to commune, once more.

"Xing," Kasi greets me plainly.

"Your Highness," I variously entitle her. I inquire panther princess seemingly. "Are you alright, my Lady?"

"Deeply encouraged by gracious people of Jade Palace," she answers, intensely remaining still from her pouring tears. "Even your people of Prosper Valley as well."

"How is your lion mate been doing?" I ask her, pondering the lion Shujaa.

"Sprinting through a railing path of diamonds in his sleep, my dear," Kasi stated with metaphor, then inquiring about me. "Your brother?"

"Strolling in the peace of mind, princess," I normally reply after I give a long sign. "Battling the seeds of phantasm to his nightmare after that peacock lord lunged Lao."

"I am deeply sorry for your brother's injury, Xing," Kasi apologizes despondently, palming my own heart, this panther can sense my seed pouring down a drain towards her paw. "Lao will fight through his shrine to battle what hunted your companion. His wound will heal, and grow stronger."

Just as I notice behind Kasi, there was only six of the Seventh Righteous, ironically. Their partner of one of the best birds of prey has been missing since after the battle of Kong Bai. Once I realized the Righteous's hawk colleague not returned for quite a day or two, I have once told by panther princess including their leader fox, and especially Master Sheep as the hawk Fei will follow the trail of Huoju's shadows above the horrible, sorrowfulness clouds.

"Any word of your hawk partner Fei, your Highness?" I ask, reflecting.

"Not quite, my dear," Kasi responds, shaking her head as the panther released her palm away from my warmth chest. "Fei has been soaring away and chasing shreds of flaming clouds that snatched the Dragon Warrior's light two days ago. Seventh Righteous will hear our news from beloved hawk soon."

One of the goose servants from Jade Palace immediately called panther at a second guest room inside to return as the lion Shujaa just woke from _sprinting through a railing path of diamonds in his sleep_. These shades of blue, and purple, glossed onto the shoji corridor properly. Once I began to reflect the sunrise from the east, is shining into an orange sunset, the color of courage. Kasi enters the second guest room, just as I attend the next open Shoji door from behind. Monkey exits Mantis' room.

His left arm had ruptured on his elbow joint pain, as the brown cloth of arm sling attached to his neck that connects to his whole left wing. In a next Shoji room beside Tigress's extent, an enormous panda Yoo, who cuddles his affection for many people, sits on a brown bed. Observing this feminine reptile snake in her sleep with a slither body over like an odd circle. Viper has been sleeping for hours now, and no other word on how feminine snake has been doing since after the terrible ambush attack.

"Hey," Monkey snatched my attention before I was able to sit back where I was next to Crane's Shoji door. He asked, "You like to eat some cookies with me?"

I do notice of the Five including Po's grateful break of eating Monkey's cookies near the shelf in the kitchen. What I believe, I should discuss with Monkey; for a reason, he sometimes talks much alike Mantis who the bug communes to much because of a sense of humor.

"Yeah," I nod gently. "Why not? I'll make you some green tea."

I infiltrate the Barrack's dining room with a set of a bright gold of sunset breezed through a window. Placing cold water in a medium pot as I lit the fire, then boil the water when I gathered some green tea leaves from the top left corner of a drawer. Not to let this tea much bitter, I cooled the boiled water shortly before resolving green leaves shattered into smaller pieces, and placing it into a tea ball of emptiness pouring pot.

What I learned this green tea at current knowledge, my Ox colleague Niu taught me how to use organic green leaf into a similar pot of green tea filled with surprisingly heal. Much more likely a significant benefit of health to resolve any to serene whatever the pain goes on, especially a temper in my addiction that also supports my anger. Both Monkey and I delivered ourselves through eating a single cookie in each of our hands, or my paw at stillness after we sat in here in this dining room for five minutes. Sensing a sip from my teacup to my mouth, it heals my shattered throat as the sun.

"Your brother is going to be fine, Xing." Monkey concludes my muse sensitively, sipping his tea. "Do not give up hope."

"How's your buddy, Crane?" I ask Monkey, noticing his expression of a downward frown when sipping my mug.

"Not feeling good." Monkey answers, devouring his cookie while speaking. "His eyes were weighing like a wet clay covering his vision. Crane's wings are simply fixed, surprisingly not shattered on his feathers."

"And Viper?" I ask.

"The same condition as Crane's eyes," he states deeply, "but the bats nearly tore her slithering flesh apart."

Those bats are gruesome as their lethal fangs to their snarl bites and could do a slight rip, realizing how many bats were severely imbecile at any such plans to their mindful of attacks. To their leader, Bian Fu, by any means he mainly ordered hundreds of bats sting their fangs onto most warriors with a swirling summon of a gale, as I recalled their wings soared like a hurricane. I remembered the bats' leader; the Nine do recall the bats' clan leader since our youngest age as our pirate colleague, was recruited about five months later before the bat clan was attacking Southern China of Gélínglán six years ago.

Their leads? Bian Fu can command his whole, local army of bats with his relatives easily. Their fragility? Killing, or capturing their leader then also relatives of Bian Fu will shatter their plans, making them all will become much tricky to realize.

"After all the pain and suffer I keep over thinking," Monkey considers when reminiscing those bats from Kong Bai Stadium, "Tigress, Mantis, and I are worrying Crane, and Viper right now. . . Especially Po."

"Same as the Righteous hawk student has disappeared too," I add after sipping my tea tenderly. "Without any knowledge from the Righteous as they consider him, I might notice that hawk is chasing that demon Ox's trail of shadows beneath the skies after the tragic battle. Fei will soon return to know where Dragon Warrior might be, hopefully."

"For you and Tigress," Monkey brightened up to my eyes. "Are you both look familiar to yourselves?"

Monkey is not the only one that I consider strongly to Tigress, familiar to our kin that represents the same as we are tigers, but familiar furs as equal to our bloodline of Qing Temple survivors. Monkey and even three of Furious Five might have known to their beloved sister Tigress, then to me.

A family reunion. Probably meeting a family member in which many members of relatives of relative family relationship.

"What I mean is that you both looked so the same kind," Monkey continues stating, quite frankly insist, "even taller around Po's height. Is she your aunt, right?"

I finish my tea, then swallow the rest of a single cookie with healing drink.

"Honestly, Master Monkey," I embark to clarify him to his same, ocean eyes we both have when I silently placed the cup next to the upper right side of the cookie jar. "Tigress is the one when I once revealed by Huoju who sought both of our memories from the past in perception of Tigress's orphanage place. Then I recalled some dark area of forest where both my mom and dad died there.

"After all this time, my grandmother did have her sister I never met, including the husband of Ming's sister. While Ming once spoke last month, she told me that Tigress does have her parents before sent their daughter to orphanage place. Ming's sister was with her husband and had to abandon their daughter. For what purpose? Some threat came down and haunted all the poor souls among the innocent lives of people in my valley where I occupied there formerly. I could not explain who was responsible and caused to all broken hearts. Ming could not detail that necessary evil, who killed my parents.

"When I always gazed into Tigress's eyes, Monkey, she reminds me of my mother I have barely known her. Once every night I go to bed, my mother was watching me, so was my dad. To be honest, Tigress looks like my mother to me. In Huoju's words, I believe he had murdered Tigress's parents, and. . ."

Recall sparkles in my reflection from the fire. Recalling the ashes of dying growl from the shattered throats of my parents' final breath. The forest was pleasant to saunter across different valleys to confront many kins; as cousins; as friends; as a family of friends. Into the black that crushed my parents into demise, every land has sacrificed. To my life and Ming's oath for watching me for annuals, we were brave to survive.

"My parents as well." I finally add, with a tearing seed that poured into flesh through my warming eyes.

"I am sorry for your parents, kid," Monkey tucks his mouth, moving his teacup away from him. "I realize it is difficult for you to recall your family."

The cookie he carried, once poured like a dead rock. At the same time, we both scratch into our minds with full of worries. His eyes wobble. He and the Masters of Jade Palace have grief as if their panda friend like a brother to Monkey and a substantial student to Shifu's eyes is a family who Po encourages many people and the valley.

His tears drip. "But Po. . ." Monkey snivels, covering his whole, tearing eyes that pour his pain from the rain inside of his contemplation. His delicate voice weakens. "I cannot believe he is **_gone_**!"

To his eyes, Monkey suppresses his emotion, glimpsing his tea that water shifts a replica of both friendships between him and the panda. He bends his whole face to his arm towards the table as Monkey weeps softly. Their bonding connection is unusual; brotherhood, family as that indicates a similarity to my brother I am close with Lao.

Since the dinner couple of days ago before the Tournament, the Five communed, then jerked Po being a lighter person at the front table along Li Shan and Mr. Ping near two large pots that cooked noodles. Such a friendship with their seeds, Po's laugh filled their set of shining blood into their breasts as that kind of such my own family of the Nine.

"I know it is hard for you about Po." I realize him, and even the Masters' difficulty to their hearts of beloved panda. "I frankly saw how him, then you and the Five are part of the family, and that panda is like a brother to you always like, Master Monkey." Then to the next replica of Po's most important family who is important, both of his dads, I once sighted them two at their Noodle Restaurant having difficult their strength into the rain. "Li Shan and Mr. Ping are suffering from their son's missing, and. . . I feel sorry for you all."

I saunter around a dining table, just as I sit next to Monkey when he has continued to weep when covering only his right arm he can bend, and close frantically. Affecting as I softly palmed his right shoulder repeatedly, the bug next to a Shoji door, considered his best friend, as a brother, he too, fragile as a fracture of a silence. The insect knew Monkey, then the others like pandas do howl painfully to their missing Hero of China.

Once the bug sighted my eyes, Mantis might have known I can serene Monkey's tears before Hong once called a bug from behind him. Monkey, ended his weep after Mantis had left away from a dining room's Shoji door. To Monkey's eye, he is much relaxed as snow dust of cold. Raising his face upward, he respires from inhaling, and exhale. Repeatedly as pretending you are in doze peacefully.

"Your master told the Five that you are highly concern for anyone's feelings, and you can experience our affection." Monkey says after drying his eyes. I nod after I let my paw drawn away from his shining, gold fur.

"Yeah," I bend my head, seeking his arm sling. "Is your left arm will firm soon?"

"Well," he gazes his sling, "too bad that I cannot bend, and moving my bananas for a month, or maybe someone who has a great chi will heal my arm later on." One Asian golden cat who passed by next to some Shoji door, I hear a footstep nearby, a feminine warrior in a black vest and blue silk clothing glimpses to Monkey and me, strolling away towards the Five's corridor rooms. "You know, your remedy is one beautiful bunny I have ever met, when you, and the Nine came to Jade Palace. I rather have a date with her."

 _Date with her?_ I gape after I shift my head into a smirk on Monkey. _You're insane!_

"Never mind that. Probably have a party to invite someday," Monkey decides _not_ to do engagement when muting chuckle from Monkey's right palm.

"Maybe. . . " I advise this jester. "Monkey," I look onto him candidly, focusing. "Hong has already hooked to someone else. So," I inhale slowly, "you don't want to know."

"You are right." Monkey sighs. His resolute head bends one eyebrow to the right. "Is it. . . Chef Wo Hop from Heilongjiang Province?"

"Nope. . ." I shook ardently. "That is her one of the fiftieth cousins, believe it or not."

"Then who might that be?" Monkey inquires confidently.

None of the Masters know what kind of a relationship as the Nine are into; Only feminines wolf and bunny are like my sisters, I frankly adored what both Lotus and Hong are gladly into the family of Nine as the two became stronger than most warriors. Only five of the Nine does not have any love interest; both Lao and I are ordinary in a relationship to both Lotus I bond with her as my best friend and my brother. . .

Very complicated relationship to the Nine's remedy.

I reflect more to Lao soaring above the breeze with Hong on my brother's back. Glimpsing below Prosper Valley as I recalled their interest grows into an exchange of power. Hong loves Lao, and my brother becomes strongest. Lao loves Hong, and the bunny is my brother's weakness. Around daylight from five years ago, since the Nine were outside of dining area, we eat plenty of my grandmother's rice as we all in a group for lunch together at a full circle.

Hong on being jealously when my brother kept sauntering with Lotus, bunny crawled to Lao's back and forced his long neck Hong wriggled him contentiously. Hong fought, then blessed him to my brother's beak as Lao cringed severely.

"It's a bird and bunny thing." I nearly chuckle earnestly.

"Oh. Your brother and Hong?" Monkey asked enthusiastically. I nod when calming my suppressing laugh. "That's so enchanting."

Not knowing how I chuckled on a front of Monkey at his confusion, I frankly desired him to commune more for Lao and Hong's very complicated relationship that the Nine has recovered our mindful to seek romance onto them both. With much of discussions Monkey and I had to cooperate intensively for my radiant glow towards Lotus's sunlight, my sister embarks near the side of Shoji door considerately.

Her left upper shoulder was once shined as a waving light over her fur, has healed entirely from a punctured arrow Lotus went mobile, with a horror pain by someone who I do not reckon from Huoju's army, shot my sister.

"May I join in?" She asks utterly.

In her cobalt, a wet fur under her eyes once poured when I rise from a chair. As I approach my she-wolf, I touch her fluffy cheek that triggers my sense, my thoughts through my paw delivered cozy by her drizzle.

"Are you okay, Lotus?" I mumble, asking anxiously. "You've had a nightmare?"

Her eyes drizzle even more that I barely noticed she might have seen what my concern, is Bao Gu Orphanage. Lotus's forehead impacts my heart into a satin pillow when I hug her spine lightly. "So have I. . ." I say honestly.

I bring a couple of cookies I hold. "Here. Have some cookies," I implore. By the next of the gaping mouth from Lotus's surprise, I knew something she will, immediately attack fifty cookies about one minute.

Her eyes went dazzle like a fire circulating her short pupils. "You two ate _my_ cookies without my authority?" she ambivalently murmured when glaring to my guilt.

"Monkey called it out," I reply quietly, then Lotus twisted my ear, crumpling wildly by her paw. "Ow! Pinch him, not me!"

Lotus darts her glaring eyes at him; Monkey cringes his body. "Don't look at me, Xing and I started it." Monkey terrified. _True, but_ he _invited me_ _first!_ I thought.

* * *

II. Cavern of Serenity

On a warm, suffering breeze filled with injury warriors outside of Furious Five's training area, I arrive here gazing the snow leopard resting himself with his wife, and two cubs. Peng, as a good friend of the Five and Dragon Warrior, I heard of his uncle's return with nothing unexpected how Huoju summoned Tai Lung from Spirit Realm. To each warrior with dying star candle beside him or her, one of Peng's sons shattered his throat with a soft hail of a word _dad_.

Young snow leopard, one who named after the Dragon Warrior, he trembles his father's right arm I notice his drizzle from the clouds collapsed to Peng's eyes. Peng's wife, Lian, she saw I am a friend of Peng's, then Dragon Warrior of course when she glimpsed into my ocean. On Peng's throat, turned purple as a smother; I recalled Lian's scream to her husband in a horrific damage arena. I check Peng's pulse on his wrist after I crouch down to him, sensing a soft flow from his veins.

"Is daddy going to be okay, mister?" one of their sons worriedly demand me. To a taller one beside his brother, golden shade of gleam trembles vibrationally. Their father has not awakened for two days.

"Your father's a great, and strong warrior, Po," I describe his father candidly after I caressed his heart softly. "He will never give up his hope for you, for your brother, and so for your mother."

I saunter across beautiful, genuine shades of green into statues of living masters who were fighting with their master Oogway, our grandmasters actually, after I left Five's training arena. In this area of soul light candles gleamed into soft green, a statue of Magnificent always smiles here. Additionally, in his presence, a blossom leaves soar over the vast breeze of woe from each warrior's wound. In the Magnificent's eyes, my Grandmaster knew I became fragile to my brother's injury, and a full cry to my sister's rain.

Once I stroll down to the hills of viridescent trees, I recalled my she-wolf's voice from a dining room. I usually left there to let Lotus commune with Monkey.

"Where will you go, Xing?" My sister asked me calmly in my thought.

"To find inner peace, alone," I answered Lotus straightforwardly when I embarked to exit. "If anyone needs me, remind them that I'll be at either Oogway's Sacred Peach Tree nearby or Shifu's Dragon Grotto at waterfalls."

Both of Sacred Peach Tree and Dragon Grotto, are two of most popular terrain to fulfill your meditation, even as if been taking much seriously by any kind that shall depress, or humiliated you, blossom leaves or crystal falls can enter your mind of tranquility. What is wrong with my experience feeling of me? A mixture of disgrace, and shattered memory that wounded me regrettably.

Onto these steep rocks, once I contemplate the soft whisper of echoes by blossoms, Peach Tree silently wails to its voice toward missing panda Hero of China. I felt the downhearted tree as I realized the flower brushed my forehead mildly. With a smell of echoes by cozy, and salty, a rain of crystals I sight the pure, blue diamonds pouring down at the edge of Dragon Grotto.

Over these waters, sunlight once glimmers to my breeze when I go across a water flow on the rocks. To a quiet area, this shading green of grasses breezed by living skies turned glowing absolutes of blue. This cave is where Shifu and Dragon Warrior guided me, and my brother Lao once we entered with them in a matter of knowledge by the red panda's final teachings by our grand master Oogway when the panda told me last month.

In a cavern, these glisten water gleam into waves of light impacted with a dragon made of petrified rock, made of Earth. Evidently, I adore this only cavern with a reflection across a whole Grotto it lastly longer by frog master Wushen I never mentioned him, then two masters Oogway, and Shifu, especially Dragon Warrior he also visited here before. In this cavern, I cross over a flat, and soft blue water surface I accidentally stepped on. Water is not my problem anymore since my grandmother, Lao and I sought inner peace during the storm since my youngest cub on Prosper Valley.

In this Grotto, I crouch comfortably, sitting on a large rock I gaze to a shifted form of a living dragon. Petrifying, of course. Its lustrous gold should barely detect my mixture of feeling I cannot discipline many at once. A legend I once heard: The first Emperor of China is a dragon from the sky who forged the terrain of all China. Then formed the Earth he trained people to teach about life, farming, the art of fighting, survival.

"Inner peace. . . Inner peace. . ." I murmur lightly.

Inhaling when closing my ocean eyes, I breathe in thoroughly to my nose after bending my legs and palming my paws together below my belly.

* * *

In sudden darkness of my mind, there was a light. A light I travel on the farthest tale of a lantern, experiencing myself, I sauntered some extraordinary grasses turned to white, and then water. The mobility of the torch, the light embarked a sudden shroud of shade soared beneath the star in entirely soft with the dry wind.

In a serenity, a star erupted; the purest white clouds of dust had blasted from the big bang. Inside of tranquility that exploded without my distraction, these specks of dust created _Life_. A soul of stars, the Gods have to birth many of our beloved neighbors of a spherical soul fire. Our sun. Our neighbors. Our home. Our _Universe._

Into the darkness, there was a replica of the _universe_ shaped into a sphere and imaged of yin-yang. It was all silent. A color of soul fires, a shade of rainbow dust, a color of the shrouding cloak that all three surrounded this sphere that cannot escape. Then white sparkles revolve around a shroud field, a sudden mirage of rainbow dust with souls of fire colored into the same replica.

It pulls my heart.

Into the revolving clouds of dust, I enter its gravity that my heart dragged me into this spherical replica. These white dust approach me below as I soar into eternal tranquility, and the other I peek another sand flowing above me away like an undulating wave. More light below me it grows, more approach I go closer to this spherical replica.

It drags my heart and my whole body!

Sudden white dust with rainbow fires around the vortex, these souls soar rapidly into a universe-bending a whole wave.

Replica waves gleam and glitter with thousands of pale dots. I sense waves below me. I soak under a replica-

 _Splash!_

In sudden darkness, there is a sable cloak carrying the souls of spherical fires. Specks of pale dust soar, purple clouds shade next to clouds, red and velvet covers bend with all the consuming surroundings. Then there were golden cloaks made of light, and into the gold of the soul, a form of yin-yang. A kind of view, and sort of darkness. Rumble from the shrouds, I safely land in between a cross of yin-yang. A stable terrain in half apart feels the warmth.

On Yin side, a shade of dark, velvet crimson bolts with horrific, natural flashes from another soul of spherical fire. _Sinful Realm_. On the Yang side, a shade of viridescent from the soul of spherical light, gold and green, prosperous horizon with abandoned temples floating from ancient dynasties in early days. _Spirit Realm_. A flash of the gloomy sword in front of me from a sinful realm, the reflection on this blade with soft smoke imaged a form of the familiar Ox without horns.

A body of she-Ox, dark blue and gray fur. A beautiful purple robe with flower mists with a green sash, and jade amulet necklace around her neck with a precise word of _victory_ with the facial smile of a bull. Into her crystal scarlet, pouring bloodshed from her eyes has burned into an absolute woe.

Who is she? What happened to her? Why is she crying? A sudden flash of clouds impacted the gloomy sword with a replica of star blade with sorrowful heifer she hailed a name in outraged. _Huoju!_

A sudden thunderclap flashes the sword in front of my eyes.

 _BOLT!_


	23. In Through the Dungeons (E05)

**Episode Five: Antiquity of Viability (21 - 25)**

* * *

 _Chapter XXIII_

 _In Through the Dungeons_

I. The Hollow

"GAHHA!"

Inside of the shadows, it was all dark around black and white panda after he shrieked into horror acerbically. Numbness in his hand turned pale. He could feel much stable into warm, something unfamiliar around the panda. A ground rock, he touched. As he slightly opened, his green eyes brighten as the sun. Assure to happen when he gazed around the darkness made of lousy magic; Dragon Warrior sniffed the breeze of smoke, same powder, and a mixture of the wood fire from a single, torch beside some bars forged with dark magic.

He checked himself when Panda sprawled there, not entirely sure in his thoughts for how long the panda was unconscious, then realizing his uniform of Dragon Warrior have vanished, and panda only wears patched up burlap shorts. Next sightseeing becomes blurry into a vanquishing light of the single torch he can hardly see the scorch.

"What?" Po gaped confusingly. He demands inquisitively and glaring around the pitch black with a single torch earnestly. "What is this place? Where am I?"

A sound of rapid, sweeping feathers behind Po made him shift into self-awareness. He barely glimpsed the shadowy bar that panda's blur becomes stronger with a hunger for color. Within a sharp vision, he synchronized a look of the smothered bar, and a familiar spot of the feather, a sign of reflection impacted Po's flashback of horror, gleaming the panda's mind into unforgettable fires of doom.

Into the feathers of fire with smoke, the markings of the eyes of drops of blood through the trees made him carried by his dead mother. Running. Running away from the same memory that the panda remembered his old village burned down by an army of wolves? A caw of a bird with the crack of bones from the metal of dragon crushed the peacock with devastating fireworks it was exploded.

Into Po's memory out of it quickly, a clinging step from the bird's talons approaches near the bar. Revealing a dark silver silk robe, and scarlet eyes as the bird glared at his old, nemesis. In such accurate green eyes to scarlet eyes, they both targeted themselves, Po gazes to that bird in front of the bars. A skeptical breath and wide open eyes, the panda analyzed an old enemy, standing ahead like wickedness, and cruelty.

"Greetings, panda." the peacock greeted amiably. "We meet at—"

"Shen?!" Po hailed to peacock sharply. "You cannot be! How is that possible?!"

The panda stood fast enough when he approached the bar of shadows with the unexplainable thought of peacock returned alive, and Shen nearly drew his feather blade from a sleeve.

Po froze. "Reincarnated by your frightfulness," Shen grimaced menacingly.

"You," Po mumbles concernedly, expressing when grasping both bars that went cold in front of Shen. "You— That cannon collapsed you from that ship we were there! You enraged yourself against me after I tried to convince you! I wanted to help you, Shen!"

Shen gave a nasty red glare. "You slaughtered me," Shen clenched his beak.

"No! That wasn't the way I slaughtered you back there!" Panda protested. Po knew Shen had gone himself crushed by the albino's dragon, living with metal that killed the peacock instantly.

Po insisted directly to Shen. "How did you survive that cannon crushed you down into the bottom of a harbor, Shen?!"

 **ENOUGH!**

A fire beneath Po's feet soared into the bars, raging thunderously as the panda retreated from the snarl scorch. Shen was born in powders and fireworks and immune by the fires that he was never afraid of anymore. Into horrors of the flames, the smoke rose and shut off the rage when Shen turned to blackness breeze next to him. A dark blue Ox with a deep pale red wound below his left eye and black nostril strolled with a feminine bear with gray armor.

Huoju and Phantom Bear draw their steps closer to Po's prison bar next to Lord Shen as peacock departs quietly. The bear stayed behind her right-handed, or a master as she narrowed her left eye when glaring to panda smirkingly.

 **The panda and I shall utter to ourselves alone, Shen.**

"Huoju," Po recalled the demon Ox concertedly. "Where have you taken me here?" Panda insisted. "What is this place?"

 **You are in my Hollow of Dungeons, son of Li Shan.** Huoju replied sternly, gesturing his full hand to elsewhere over the vastness, and emptiness breeze. **A Hollow what you gaze to yourself is personal, so that you may never know where you are around China exactly. None of your friends will ever salvage you from the Prince of Darkness.**

 _Geez, this guy's breath is like garlic and onions._ Po thought awkwardly while the Prince communes to panda consistently.

 **You are the people's hero by knowing that name as the Dragon Warrior nonsense. The one who banished my supporter, and obliterated Maker of Widows at the Spirit Realm. You looked terrific.**

"How long was I have been in here?" the panda demanded to demon Ox.

 **Not long enough, for two days.** Huoju sensibly answered.

Huoju's red sparkling hand attached to his shadows when multiple velvets of many clouds of smoke soared gently into Dragon Warrior's surroundings. These velvets of darkness screamed for its horror like a whisper. The Prince sensed, the intellect of Dragon Warrior's memory. Noodles made with pasta. Cookies made of sugary, baked with bread?

 ** _Too delicious. I am not in a mood for my stomach's growl. Pass on._**

Huoju ignored the smell of sustenance as the demon Ox remains clear through his attention towards the panda's blood.

As Po being still from the gentle, and velvet of shadows surrounding and swimming him with inconvenient, and so much too aware of Huoju's next surprise, the demon Ox gently closed his solar stars in himself only, detecting throughout the entire memory of nearly forgotten. Not entirely forgotten, but a restorative flashback from the start of birth of young infant panda's crying birth.

Po recalled the tragedy of Thriving Village from the wrath of flames, by Shen's army of wolves with howls of death, and slaughter of war cry. Po recalls the goose, who raised the infant panda at a prosperous noodle restaurant on the back of roadway. In an attempt to notice how healthy, and gentle heart as the goose became so much a father in infant panda, and Po realized how his adoptive father is so generous, and so loved.

In the next scene, Po fought the Great Dragon who desired to reclaim dragon scroll and banished Tai Lung to the Spirit Realm with the unique ability of Wuxi Finger Hold. A next attempt, a snarling feather blade nearly sliced Po's fur, and massive cannon collapsed the Lord of Gongmen into a sudden crush, and death. Then a final deliberation around some shattered, green starlight of abandoned temples with tearing rocks, the Dragon Warrior obliterated Beast of Vengeance with a light of _chi_ dragon impacted the bull's heart and erupted apart into a nova beam of sunlight.

 **What are you called, Dragon Warrior?**

 _Whoa! This guy's shadow chi is getting me nervous. And it tickles my belly._ Po reflected being satirical to demon Ox without word of mouth at him. As the panda is about to speak, Huoju intervenes restrainedly.

 **Before you say your name, I have already noticed who you are. You are the son of a panda, son of a goose, a teacher, a student, and Oogway's prophecy.**

 _Isn't that my logic, he stole? You thi—_

 **Po.**

 _Never mind that, he knew my name and did a convulsion to my good belly._ Po reflected more pensively.

"Why did you capture me?" the panda asked indignantly instead angrily when Po approaches Huoju at a front bar slowly. "What do you want from me?"

 **There is something much more in which I dazed ironically to you, son of Li Shan.** Huoju said incredulously. Reflecting into the seed of Dragon Warrior when grasping one of the bars after Po stepped closer to Prince. **As the beam can utter like the wind, it communes over my mind. That can be sure what is there a reason my snatching you, Po, those three of youngest warriors you have united them are much more of their hearts that I sought their legacy, passed by their ancestors after the other originally. You, however, are not one of them.**

"Could it be. . . Useless?" the panda inquires frankly.

 **If that is true when someone I reckoned before who shared his power onto any of valuable warriors, then I will suppress, and snatch his or her potential to me quickly.** The Prince grimly conveys.

The panda noticed carefully without another reflection of someone who gave such incredible power to Dragon Warrior. First, he nearly remembered a tortoise.

 _Oogw—_

Without a consideration Po managed to assume a tortoise master who gave that power to him anonymously, the panda could notice Huoju that demon Ox cannot snatch Po's seed. The reason? _Huoju is sightless._ Po declared thoughtfully. Attending to let the panda go glaring to peacock softly, Lord Shen huffed at panda rudely.

"How did Lord Shen return, Huoju?" Po insisted burly to demon Ox with green sunlight he brightened.

 **It was my capacity of the shroud that I resurrected the peacock below the harbor since ten years ago.** Huoju stated empathetically. **Ten years that you've defeated the Lord of Gongmen who wanted China by using cannons as an absolute conqueror plan. This "warrior of black and white" nonsense oracle still exists in which one of the legacy villagers who once spoke — and foretold that someone will stand in the peacock's way. A panda. . .**

 _The goat with full beard one?_ Po thought rapidly with a shock.

 _Soothsayer?_ Lord Shen shockingly recalled the elder goat with a reflection instead clenching his beak.

 **By this particular legacy villager I sighted your memory into you, she will embark to know my fate as I shall know what, and how will my fate soon lies beyond my defeat from the future.** Huoju rose his tongue enough to embark Shen and Po's open space to listen carefully.

How come of this? Po even stepped away from the bars as Huoju's solar stars are glimpsing into the beam at the revelation, then as Lord Shen drew himself next to demon Ox when peacock do remember an old Soothsayer inside the Sacred Flame tower she used to commune his dead parents. Shen, apparently, sought the shreds of peacock form shifted into a symbol of justice when young Lord of Gongmen once hid next to the dragon column inside his father's throne room.

A ying-yang.

 **If my ally Shen could have defeated by you, son of Li Shan, then that legacy's prophecy could be in under circumstances that either you or someone will conclude my peacock, and end his life by a symbol of justice.** Huoju worded the panda more, as soon as the demon Ox might use knowledge of Shen's fate continues to exist, then what can cause the peacock's fortune into sudden next level.

 _What sort of sudden next level? Same fate at the hands of the panda, a different path with clemency? Just a simple_ justice _._ Po continued to reflect at such confusion throughout some symbolism of truth to Shen's fate.

 **There will be no justice for you to conclude Shen's conquering plan. You'll never stop him.** Huoju rejected to contain Po's thoughtful to dig severely.

Demon Ox's contain from his solar reflection irritates Po's mind to sparkle with a simple word the Prince has said. _Pain_. Po shuts his eyes hard enough as the sparkle turns wrath as a thirst of flames. A soft, wail the panda breathes horribly, then the bear who smirked at Po, convenes. The fire over the blood flow of Dragon Warrior's thought does not stop. The sparkles of shrouds surrounded a whole Po's head, and then panda kneeled to his collapse.

"My Lord." Phantom Bear cleared her throat softly.

"Mingling?" Huoju concluded his sparkling mind and released Po's thoughts freely when the demon Ox has called.

"Shall we need to undertake something much importantly at some fragile realm you are willing to snatch?" Phantom Bear inquired the Prince generally at apparent. Po shakes off the shrouds as the panda mainly — not uncool as someone tried to intimidate you worst entirely.

"Yes," Huoju grinned wickedly, realizing the unknown, such plans as Po does not concern what Prince of Darkness is doing to _seize_ , and _fragile_ realm to arrive. "We both must head over there at once."

"What do you mean?" Po hardly inquired, very confused when coughing, then slips his temple from the shrouds surrounding him continuously.

 **That's none of your business, you filthy mortal.** Huoju backed the panda off of a private discussion caustically.

These shrouds once dragged back to its master's hands when Po finished sweeping away from his temple, and raise nearly unbalance. Narrowing to Shen as the peacock is preening his feathers near a left wing, a snarling beneath the shadows behind Huoju and Mingling grows near as glowing, golden eyes beamed into narrow.

Shen has sensed the snarl, and Po hardly peered the shreds of darkness as the golden eyes approached slowly from a soft big cat growl.

 _Okay. Who is that person standing in the shadows with Huoju and some sizeable black bear?_ Po asks intensively for his reflect. _Its glare golden glowing eyes are like someone who dislikes and blames me. Its shadow forms stepped forward, and—_

As the revealing form from the shadows had torn apart like a glue pulling a paper away, a snow leopard with identical purple pant, brown sash, and an old nemesis of Jade Palace enters next to Huoju.

"Nooo!" Po opened his mouth widely as the panda's eyes glowed green brighter than Hollow void. He sights his first, and ever most battled a nemesis who was a former student as Po imaged every, fur grayish clouds with brown, a purple trouser, and the exact _golden glowing eyes_ as leopard growls softly, approaching with showing real-life form.

The shrouding darkness crawled away toward his back. "Tai Lung?! I thought I already banished you!"

Tai Lung hated the panda. Po confused a look onto leopard's grimly fierce fangs. _How did he come back?! I'd Wuxi Finger Hold at Tai Lung's pointed paw, and banished him into the wavy light! How is this possible?! After all this time when Tai Lung waited thirteen years above Spirit Realm, and—_

"You are that panda who stole _my_ title back at my father's Jade Palace, big guy." Tai pointed panda ravingly. _Title?_ "I want what you have. Where is _my_ scroll?"

Po realized throughout his recall after Tai Lung gripped the panda's front of his neck, and drag him in front of voided bars as leopard snatched the panda's right arm rapidly. Lord Shen stares to two of their eyes as mostly the peacock stopped preening himself when shifting his sleeve back frequently.

"How is this possib—" Po reminded Tai Lung while choking by the leopard's hardest grip of the claw. "You've come back from the Spirit Realm?! Wh—"

"WHERE. IS. MY. SCROLL?!" Tai Lung clenched his paw slowly, with the anger of earnest that snow leopard has no patience to discover the answer to the whereabouts of dragon scroll. Despite Jade Palace, remained hidden by Po's secret. Onto Tai's claws, he nearly ravages the panda's neck, Huoju palms the leopard's arm calmly as the Prince notice the Dragon Warrior's thought to answer poorly.

 **Let the panda breathe, Tai Lung.** Huoju advised the leopard assertively.

Tai Lung slowly disperses his both claws on one of panda's arms, then the second on Po's throat nearly shattered. Immediately giving the panda himself time to breathe slowly from the weight of breeze shortly, Po slowly rises from the collapse.

"Did I ever tell you at once that there is no secret ingredient, Tai?" Po asks the leopard in much fragile tongue, as the panda massage his own throat soft enough. "It's just you that you have revealed yourself onto that replica scroll!" As it turns out, Tai had remembered some awkward confusion when he (at secondly) revealed Dragon Scroll with all the pure gold replica.

* * *

 _It's nothing!_ Tai Lung opened and tried glaring the emptiness, and golden beams of reflection to close, and read the mysterious answer. The only solution is a replica of himself only, coping every fur, large chi orb, and clench teeth.

 _It's okay. I didn't get it for the first time either._ Po looked up to Tai Lung when he crawled and sought snow leopard as the Great Dragon stared the panda, likely shocked.

 _What?!_ Tai Lung scanned the scroll again and stunned at the panda confusingly, and thought of panda he opened the scroll first.

 _There is no secret ingredient. It's just you._ Po notified at Tai Lung with such a philosophical revelation by his goose father's wise words to know about the secret cooking of noodles.

* * *

"Don't you remember?" Po inquires the snow leopard inquisitively as the panda combined two eyebrows up to the center of his forehead. "That has nothing for you to do with becoming one, and only Dragon Warrior! It doesn't mean that the power of a dragon scroll could make you much more powerful! It has a story of a replica—"

"QUIET, PANDA!" Tai Lung lunged his claw to one of the smoky bars with a hard impact. With all the rage crawling to snow leopard's mind, he had enough of panda's words from the _secret ingredient_ that Tai Lung could not understand perturbed. "If I ever find that Dragon Scroll from Jade Palace, then I will make sure my master will pass on to that power of chi towards me!"

"That's not going to happen, Tai!" Po snarled then shook him directly. "It has a story of a replica by letting you notice why are you gazing yourself onto that scroll! That's what brings you to questioning yourself that Oogway will not answer you like that!"

"That tortoise betrayed me!" Tai rose his voice loudly of hate."He is a foolish, insanity old turtle who refused my title! It was all started when my red panda father who raised me! And through all the hard work of kung fu pain, I've obliterated in my veins. I kept dreaming myself as the Dragon Warrior! And now, my trance of what I've wanted to be is all gone because of YOU!"

 _It was not my fault which caused that,_ Po thought depressingly. _Oogway refused the_ title _of your heart because of being agitated and turned back on Oogway and Shifu._

"I don't care how my heart turned dark!" Tai Lung clenched his fangs. "My title is still awaiting me, and I will make sure everything will not deny my destiny at Jade Palace!"

"Tai! You know you've never meant to be a Dragon Warrior in a reason of your own heart turned. You know! Shifu will never let you do it!" Po says straightforwardly with a logic of Tai Lung's refusal _title_ of Dragon Warrior from Oogway.

"Of course not," snow leopard realized the Dragon Warrior negatively. "Huoju **_will_**. . ."

A strong gust of Tai Lung's oath he insanely gazed to panda's simmering to shock, Po knew the snow leopard would soon be unsuccessful in at again, then aware of the Prince had spoken something to _snatch_. Could that be possible with the dragon scroll that Huoju will bring it from Jade Palace to Tai Lung, for a snow leopard to reclaim a title instead Po's symbolism of justice?

The Prince, however, shooks quietly without a word in just as the panda did image the demon Ox currently communes the bear Mingling for something to search for a word _fragile_ realm as Po recalled carefully.

"I have once rumored about a snow leopard who nearly slaughtered some peaceful land, and rhino guards took you into custody to Chorh-Gom Prison. I never noticed that you _are_ the first and _real_ Dragon Warrior." Lord Shen sauntered close to the bar next to Tai Lung curiously as the peacock intrigued to snow leopard.

"I _am_ the real Dragon Warrior, _peacock,_ " He nearly identified himself with an informal glare towards the peacock's scarlet eyes wrongfully. As if he passed within a moment of determination to panda and peacock swiftly, Tai reveals the remembrance of peafowl that snow leopard colored himself into the darkness of shrouds with a first time of confrontation by Huoju.

"No need to be rude," Tai retorted with an apology, once imaging a gray robe, and feathers of red, and black dots train, "but I never mention to who you are. How did you confront this panda after I was banished, uh. . . Lord Shen?"

"It is I, who was a privilege, and former ruler of Gongmen City." Shen indicated himself candidly "From my parents' homeland, a decade earlier as I returned to the originated life of my oath to conquer all of China, when this trouble making, clumsy panda and his kung fu allies trespassed my city without my warning. He disintegrated my cannons. He ravaged my reputation. He splintered everything I have built."

"Such a pity." Tai contributed to peacock thoughtfully. "That seems you two have met before."

"Where were you been since I confronted the panda and his kung fu allies?" Shen asked cordially.

"I went snared at the Spirit Realm after I went banished for more than a decade, and fought some massive guy who had a strange attitude and also had a dark chi in him as he mocked to me harshly. Apparently," the snow leopard recalled from the heart of flash of a green sphere, as he reflects in unruffled without hesitation.

* * *

 _Spring star sphere shreds._

 _Splatter smaragdine light sphere formed_ victory.

 _Jade amulet formed the snow leopard._

* * *

"I do not know where that bull is after he took me with my chi," Tai Lung recalled hardly from a final battle of the Spirit Realm. "Even I had returned to my banishment, and would have beefed him so badly."

"Hmm. How well do you concern this panda here, Tai Lung?" Shen inquired snow leopard personally.

"Not _well_ enough," Tai replied honestly after glaring the panda shortly. "One thing I concerned that there was. . . A warrior, who fell out of the sky with a ball of fire. Then claimed himself as _his_ new entitlement before either Oogway or Shifu, gave my scroll to - Po."

A strange metaphor to who once sighted the non-phantasm of fireworks at the Jade Palace arena, Po recalled a chair with full of rockets of joyfulness fireworks that have attached there. Then panda rode himself through the breeze, then descended into the arena as Oogway's prophecy meant to fulfill Po's destiny from the past, and the future that tortoise saw him as a _gift_.

A gift that Oogway once confronted pandas before along with his brother Kai, five hundred years earlier as the pandas received tortoise a chi to heal him from a severe loss in battle, and taught Oogway to give chi to any life of Mother Nature. Into Po's reflection, grave concern to Tai Lung's memory, the panda may or may not noticed the snow leopard has a nephew.

He wondered how, and does Peng ever noticed his uncle's return? Po considers their reunion frantically when the panda stroll near the bars as he cannot get close to either Tai Lung, or Lord Shen as both of evils still communing at their friendly manners. Interestingly.

"If I was the Dragon Warrior, then I should have destroyed everyone with all the clans I would have built my army." Tai Lung said, perceiving his paw to the shadows above him.

"Fairly." Lord Shen bent his head repeatedly, and comprehensively.

"Excuse me," Po interrupted regrettably after the panda moved on a front, bars. "Before you two are going to acquaint yourselves soon and kill me one day-" both adversaries froze their head, ignoring the panda and his voice. "- Has any of you two ever once knew of that bull named Kai?"

"Never in my life." Lord Shen shook when looking into Huoju's surprisingly glare.

"Sincerely," Tai Lung considered carefully from his own eyes down to the floor shortly, then points at panda with a brightening gold irately. "You brought him there before I turned into his slave, Po!"

"You probably haven't ever read that jade scroll from Oogway before, right, Tai?" the panda wonders, inquiring.

"Why would that tortoise let me read his jade scroll? Does that even grant me the wisdom of his limitless power?" snow leopard insisted earnestly with a chuckle.

"No," Po jerked his head back, gazing into leopard's eye. "It's not what Oogway could use that replica thing like that dragon scroll. There might be something for you to realize who you fought against that bull. And to that bull you once fought, Tai, he was Oogway's _brother_ , and banished into the Spirit Realm, five hundred years ago."

Huoju clears his own throat easily after the demon Ox whispered to bear Mingling to await herself in the throne room nearby. Both snow leopard and albino peacock were interrupted from Huoju's clearing throat as one of the adversaries are reflecting in bewilderedly to know who bull was from his peafowl parents' ancestor, and the other identified dark chi master by snow leopard in the Spirit Realm.

 **Tai Lung, Lord Shen, there are the plans I must attend to seize one of the long, lost spirit warriors I have met to summon him with legacy villager I must offer my Phantom to search her, soon. Our words will be _private_.**

"What shall I do, your Highness?" inquired Tai Lung respectively, after he turned to Huoju.

 **Go to Wu Sisters, Tai Lung.** Huoju orders the snow leopard mildly. **Train them more, and let those kittens spar you.**

"WHOA! Wu Sisters are here too?!" Po gaped.

Without a single word coming from their mouths to reply, or Shen's beak, he bewildered to panda that peacock once recalled Po as _stupidity, mildly reason._ Tai Lung has agreed to Huoju's command, as he steps away from the bars at once the snow leopard nodded to peacock admiringly. Po, however, remembered his old friend's words of in search of _his_ uncle around China.

* * *

 _I have heard stories, about my uncle, Tai Lung._ Peng said apprehensively. Young snow leopard slowly strolled closer to Po, and the panda relaxed behind the bamboo tree with crossed arms were together.

 _I'm not here for vengeance._ Peng said boldly, glaring at panda after snow leopard drew a metal blade that belonged to his uncle.

 _I checked your story._ Peng had weakly spoken, turned himself away from panda when revealed the fate of Tai Lung by most of the villagers from all of China, then to Five, and lastly Po before Peng sighed. _Everyone confirms it. Everyone. My uncle became evil. You did what you thought. You did the right thing._

* * *

"Tai, wait!" Po hailed severely, impacting, then grasping the bars hard. "There is something you should know! My friend of mine has journeyed across China in a while back, and— and your nephew was looking all over for you!"

Tai froze himself into a calm wind. He stopped with a depths of a word _nephew_. Into a statue he concluded as a skipping heart pumped, Tai Lung merely turns to Po with a severely, cold seed in front of snow leopard's chest as he glared in a reflection across an unthinkable, painful name. A name in which Tai recalled a _nephew_ by a cub age before his existence turned to ash of gleaming light.

A simple name of a _nephew_ once hailed _uncle_ by Peng, Tai Lung almost at a distance, remembrance of him, he nearly strangled Peng in which sunk his heart with pouring love and care that he went into the dark from his era of hate. Po almost screamed to snow leopard when Tai Lung decides to leave himself without a single tear fleshing from his golden eyes.

 **Lord Shen. Stay inside of my Hollow. Watch over the Dragon Warrior while Phantom and I must head to some valuable terrain. If he speaks, don't listen to this Son of Li Shan.**

"Yes, master." Lord Shen obeyed with a wicked grin.

* * *

II. Aspiration of Redemption

Huoju saunters away from the Hollow of Dungeons, then vacated himself to unite Phantom Bear in his throne room. The Hollow had silent for just plenty of minutes, considering from the panda he once heard a term _master_ , his mind does not shut entirely as he repeatedly stared Lord Shen for over hundred times. Po sat on the rock next to smothering bars, the cold at beyond to his heart that bothered him to demand answers from the peacock.

Why had Shen returned? What is the only matter of an albino peacock so cruelty to his powerless to achieve vengeance, and claim happiness? Happiness? By Shen conquering China, then torture people as slaves to bow at the peacock's talons?

Insanity.

Absentminded.

Intolerance.

Shen has sung his feather blade that glimpsed to his pride of face. As into his glimpse of silvered, replica feather, recalled the howling, and screaming wolf who desired vengeance by his angered brother. He noticed his old blade who once lunged the wolf's chest, and nearly stabbed onto his crest by his brother who angrily called Shen a monster.

"'Master?'" Po repeated a word with severely wide open on his own green eyes. Panda insists loudly. "Do you even know what that guy's trying to do to you, Shen?!"

"That does not make your concern, panda," Shen clenched his beak aggrievedly, sheathing his blade back to his sleeve as the albino roamed forth to the bars. "That Ox will conduct tranquility, then everything back to me that you have ruined it as after China will bow to their new master, and— and. . . to me."

"He's too dangerous!" Po pointed apprehensively. "That guy is what very powerful than a _chitty-_ _chitty-chat_ - _chat_ guy who talked too much. I know plenty about him!"

"How well do you recognize my master, panda?" Shen snarled gently with an earnest of inquiry.

Po went into the ocean of gape, without a word of reply to a knowledge of Prince of Darkness as the panda confronted Huoju from the devastated, skirmish arena. A trembling, then narrowing eyes of scarlet targets the gaping panda. Only one of complicated history from Shifu before the Tournament, Po swiftly recalled a unique knowledge of Huoju.

"He killed many people and ambushed Qing Temple from seven hundred—" Po merely replied with explanation cautiously when Shen sliced the panda's words.

"You know nothing about Huoju, you pathetic fool!" Shen boldly growled.

Albino peacock summoned his feather blade, and nearly gashed Po's left fur cheek into incarnation. Furs become ashes like a single feather crawl below the horror of panda. Checking to his cheek, only a sign of trim, mainly recalled the slice of wailing feathers from the wreckage of War Ship.

Whether Shen liked or hated being around the Hollows of Dungeons to watch on Po, the panda realized how the albino peafowl has turned into the shadows, more often as the hate crawled to Shen's eyes, he loathed, and murdered pandas. Po could realize that Lord Shen has returned to avenge by not just himself, but to whom does he avenge?

"Why do you still want what you desired vengeance for?" Po asked Shen depressingly when he caressed his own trimmed cheek.

Po once knew the entire plan of Shen's atrocity cannons that could kill a life of kung fu. Po once knew the past of an old nemesis that peacock smoldered Thriving Village with an army of wolves. Po once knew how jaw clenched to himself when the panda highly demanded the truth about pandas, and even his parents as Shen caused them all to slay. Into Shen's eye, he settled his beak away from Po instead giving him a reply.

With a conflict of nothing to answer back to panda what Shen returned to his reincarnation, the cannons that Po remembered inside the flash of apocalyptic fires from the Fireworks Factory that drove the panda gone himself into the bottom of a watercourse. Into that inception as Po remembered how Shen's failure turned peacock into a glare, and clenched beak with a final skirmish into death, the truth has set freely to reveal an albino peacock's next plan by partnering Huoju.

"I get it. . . You want Gongmen City." Po realized apprehensively. "I have so many questions to ask you."

"Do you ever silent your tongue?" Shen clenched his feather dramatically after he swiftly turned to Po.

"Please, Shen. Do you ever once asked me about how did I find peace?" Po inquires purposely, gently grasping two bars on the front. "The one I did my elbows up and keep shoulders loose?"

"Don't—" Shen hesitated himself from the flash of golden tears of War Ship by the morning of successful battle by the hands of Dragon Warrior.

 _I had inquired the panda shockingly,_ Shen thought carefully.

"You asked me at once, Shen." Po persuaded the peacock honestly, then insist intensively. "Listen to yourself, that prophecy that I bring justice that you considered I am a serious threat, Shen?"

"Frankly, you are," Shen's tragical tone answered as he defended himself from the truth.

"I am not a threat, I. . ." Po merely speaks to Shen, as the panda reflects from the close of his green eyes.

Po recalled himself sprinted across the throne room above the Sacred Flame Tower; he chased the peacock, however. Po experienced how a peacock became agitation because of a prophecy of 'a warrior of black and white' that Shen is afraid of Po's justice. A justice of ending Shen's wickedness by not just stopping the peacock, but change his course with an answer. . . _Peace_.

Peace was what Shen went blinded in his missing mind. Tranquility was what Shen had hardly search what his parents were meant to guide their son to sustain the young lord's future.

"I had to save you from yourself being fearful." Po reflected forebodingly as his mouth went quiver. "The Five and I were able to stop you from doing your harmful things like cannons that could, or can kill everyone. We didn't come to your city to kill you."

The albino shook his nasty look. "Blasphemy!" Shen disagreed frantically.

"It's not that 'b' word with a lie, Shen," Po says forthrightly. "It's all true. The past can trap you for ages, and you won't ever escape that hate among you. With all the scars heal, you can float away out of the past so easily! It is simple. I can tell you are so smarter than me, but wounds also heal, and scars can lastly fade for years!"

The albino drew his head back, slowly and dazzled his orbs. _Had I ever spoke the panda like that?_ Shen thought confusingly.

"I know what you want! Not your thought about Gongmen City or any of your atrocity plans along Huoju! You've kept thinking about peace!" Po says factually with knowledge of Shen's difficult words.

 _How did you find peace? I took away your parents. Everything. I scarred you for life._ Lord Shen reflected the flashback of himself; he failed to see how everything of the peacock's plan had shattered.

Into his revelation of mind blown towards the panda's inner peace, Shen darted his eyes at him. "No." Shen shook gruesomely. The peacock had dissembled to panda.

"Yes, you do!" Po sensed him freely, realizing with his smaragdine eyes glowed from out of the shadow. "You can change yourself, Shen!"

Po grasped the shrouding bars softly when approached Shen ahead. Closely looking into the peacock's robe, Shen's sleeve nearly summoned a single, feather blade as Po merely cautious softly. He embarked to Shen tenderly. "Forgiveness is one thing that you can choose. You've gotta let go of that stuff from the past because it's just doesn't matter."

 _You've gotta let go of that stuff from the past because it's just doesn't matter_. Shen recalled one of the two, final words of the Dragon Warrior he once advised the Lord of Gongmen to choose his fate of clemency in the light.

"Do NOT make me gash you!" Shen barked the panda vindictively. "You have said that, twice! It is already too late for me to change, panda! You have seen me, how I tried to kill you!"

Shen swiveled his feather blade he lunged into the shrouds of hollow rocks behind him, embarking to scream as the peacock released all the anger from his flesh of eyes. Po went departed from raging peacock as the panda drew his green eyes as if the albino kept slicing and cutting the bars with his throat burning like fire.

Shen fails to slice as many shrouding bars as the peacock outrages thunderously with a wail he tried to slay the panda. In the exact nostalgic from the War Ship, his blades once sliced the snapping ropes into shattering bars. "SHEN, STOP!" Po shattered. The panda withdrew his feet and sensed the cold rocks behind him. With a hundred times Shen could not cut through the shrouding bars that went immune to any hits as the peacock breathed out into exhaustion from his wings, and his final attempt to shred.

His feather blades cracked apart below his metal talons, then his feather train of red and black spots had torn into ashes of tears.

Po scanned the peacock spinning and collapsing himself into the dark ground. Shen struggled to his stretching wings as he sat behind the shrouding bars as all the feathers cluttered apart on all over. With no exact words to speak with Po's sharp eyes of sadness peacock, Shen dripped his fresh crimson eyes, after he failed to restrain his pouring rain inside of his scarlet eyes.

Po immediately strolled to Shen quietly as the panda could see the peacock's blades are useless because of the shrouding bars that cannot penetrate, or sliced. He crouched down to Shen on the front of the bar as the peacock trembles in his feathers, then covers his face with two, long sleeves.

"No one, and eve— even— even you will forgive me." Shen wept when sniffing roughly. "I... I do not know where do I begin to change."

"It's not too late." Po reasoned Shen persuasively. "I can feel the good in you, Shen! You've just gotta let me help you guide peace! Ignore all the bad past, be like water as of today, be Gongmen City's best Noble Lord, whom you have destined and oath to protect from enemies!"

"How. . . How _did_ you find peace?" Shen inquired Po relaxingly as he turned his long neck to panda.

"When I found inner peace," Po clarified meditatively. "I noticed why I faced so terrible in that village I was born. I'd lost everything and even my. . . My mother as well. Since at the fireworks factory, I've wanted to demand more, and started to hate you. But that's not the only way to hate you more because of what you have done by killing innocent villagers.

"Revenge is not my way to bring back my mother and so to innocent villagers. I just could see how that memory will always never forget that I was there, and refused to go away. Shen, since you are still the only enemy that I cannot kill, I must know my enemy like you. As that prophecy still exists in which you are still not dead, or whatever the reason we may be together in one piece, that I can see what we are now in a truce.

"My heart has been healed so often to search peace. It is the best gift from my master to know tranquility by his own tortoise master. Grandmaster Oogway."

Lord Shen gazed to panda at a remarkably constant part after peacock calmed his clenched beak deeply. Reflecting on the panda's inner peace from the screaming fireball that Po captured most of the lethal fireworks Shen recalled. In Shen's scarlet eyes, he merely thought more to have tranquility crucial than ever.

"I know you want to talk more," Po discerned, patting on the peacock's shoulder gently. "You can talk to me. Huoju is not around here."

Shen had shut to his own eyes as he needed to look back on his first demise of the War Ship. Deeply inhale, Shen recalled the collapsed weapon above him that he accepted his death with a closing, scarlet eyes peacefully.

"I— I— I saw peace," Shen remembered the final, breath from the crushing cannon. "Before my demise. . . I had felt the serene it had touched my heart from. . . from my mother."

"You did?" He asked Shen melodramatically.

"I journeyed to heaven, along with my— parents," Shen replied impassioned with a deep thought when peering into the panda's green eyes. "My curse, it still exists, and heaven dragged my crater of my soul down to damnation, with _that_ demon. He grasped and resurrected my soul crater that I did not want to continue my suffering. With all the work I have done, everything I did, it is all. . . my blameworthiness."

"You've wanted to stay with your parents," Po said factually.

"No. I wanted to stay inside of the inferno." Shen pointed forthright.

"Why?" the panda demanded bewilderedly.

"That demon judged me to send my soul down there," Shen stated, recalling his farewell peafowls from a beloved sky of heaven. "My parents knew what was wrong with me, and all the things I did a virtuous for the wrong reason. Because of that, panda, I am a murderer. The color of death. My crest and my train colored into death as everyone frightens me."

"You are not!" Po disbelieved to peacock reverently. "It's just you are afraid of anything that could kill you. That symbol of 'a warrior of black and white' could do to salvage you from evil. That doesn't mean I must assassinate you for killing pandas and atrocity cannons you have forged!"

Shen slowly rises from the ground behind shrouding bars while Po continues to commune in consideration as the peacock preens his feathers, then listens carefully.

"If there's a theory that any 'a warrior of black and white' is not one of the pandas to stop you, then someone will be the one who has a symbol for you to conclude," Po states boldly.

"Who?" Shen inquired after he rotated his neck to eyes on panda's green eyes straightforwardly.

"Anyone. . ." Po answered truthfully. "If by not concluding you, Shen, then there can be only one who will unite a symbol within a mystery."

"What symbol?" Shen insists cautiously.

"Hope," Po answers candidly. "Unity."

By understanding of Shen's conclusion of his symbolism of yin-yang, Po's thoughts may consider such possibility of _unity_ with _hope_ instead of peacock's fate. Not just the peacock's defeat of Po's accomplishment to stop Shen for creating many disastrous cannons and conquering the city of Gongmen as including China, but to Shen's mystery fate may soon realize the unknown solution to Soothsayer's prophecy.

Lord Shen mainly believed the panda's truthful answer to search peacock's _unity_ and _hope_. For that answer, both Po and Shen could seek a _mystery_. A mystery could synchronize only by peacock himself to solve. As the albino peacock finally agreed to Dragon Warrior in a friendly manner, a swarming bat has entered the Hollow.

"My Lord," the bat safely landed the tip of rock, panting gently.

"Mianfu," Shen recognized the bat appropriately in Mianfu's right eye scar. "Report?"

"One of the bats of mine would like for you to advise more about those creation weapons of yours. Zei and Bian Fu needs some assistance." Mianfu utters purposely.

"Mind your brothers that I will arrive the field test terrain within few minutes," Shen ordered Mianfu formidably.

"Yes, sir," the bat nodded in high spirits. "What happened to your feathers, Lord Shen?" Mianfu demands confusingly.

 _What?_ Shen thought bewilderedly as the peafowl examines his feathers below him, including his metal talons thoroughly. "I preened my feathers enough, Mianfu," Shen bluffed as he normally clarified, describing the shadows as peacock pointed around himself. "These shrouds were irritated that kept me insane."

"Well, you're not the only one, sir," Mianfu says considerately. "Your buddy Ying went wobbling his body insanely like something small with eight tiny feet he described, crawled behind his back, scaring the heck out of bandits across these holes. Ying thinks that the dark walls were the ones intimidating him."

"Is that so?" the peacock determined with his full orbs.

"Yep. Probably the Prince's pure magic to terrify any bandit."

Shen and Mianful had to admit this blight within the Hollow was no welcoming, only the Prince as many reflected about him interest any prisoner to speak before the Dragon Warrior. The albino tugged his feathers in his long sleeve and trekked.

"Shen. There is still a chance for you to change, and forgive yourself," the panda's after Shen softly turned to panda serenely. "You have to think of what you are doing, and why do you need peace. There is a concept of it. Consider your future and something you love most."

The peacock gave his thought to Po's exhortation. Shen also realized as a word _concept_ to discover his questioning by himself. Not by the urging question, but to consider more important than what you thought of many things as life, tranquility, and harmony. For instance, enter your meditation without focusing the past, and what thoughts you have been through, clear your mind, and let your head guide where water flows your surroundings.

As Shen noticed the panda's urging words to consider relevant, he silently mouthed to panda with a gesture of personal over his feather near his beak, pretending as agitated when Mianfu saw the peacock being disturbed successful. Into Shen's beak, a two of silence, mouthing word has prevailed to Po's eyes.

"You should speak for yourself, panda." Shen clenched his feathers disappointedly. "Don't ever advise me what to do."

Shen shifted his near shredded train rapidly as his other feathers are soaring gently throughout the shrouds when both peacock and bat withdraws from the Hollow of Dungeons. While Mianfu flew away, Shen decided to saunter himself alone in the column halls when Po's thought of peacock, is mainly interpretation as the panda, however, will soon guide Shen to search inner peace.

 _I wish I can help you, Shen._ Po thought cautiously. _I gotta keep talking to him more._ Po continues to reflect by the next difficult to notice energetically. _What about Tai Lung? Does he need to think about not the_ entitlement _because of not fitting for a reason? Oogway sought his heart by refusing that. I can help Tai Lung too! But he needs to speak with me sooner. There's gotta be another way for him to change, and forgive._

 _I hope._

* * *

Lord Shen roamed into the columns from the other side of the Hollow of Dungeons where none or any prisoners are occupying. It is all gruesome with the dark over rocks that goes warmth around the peacock's robe, however. With all the reddish scorch over the terrain of the army of bandits and souls, Shen stands onto the tip of a cliff gently with a profound thought of Dragon Warrior, who shall endure the presence of peacock's conflict of peace.

Tai Lung on Shen's visual below the graves of bone rocks is skirmishing the Wu Sisters with their leopards of snarling cry.

 _Why clemency myself from that panda?!_ Shen thought frantically. _Does he ever or any I opposed before who forgives me? No one will!_

Shen glazed his scarlet eyes on Hollow of Dungeons as all covered in shadows at beyond through craters, and caverns with blackness rocks.

 _Did he ever say anything about peace I must have?_ Shen thought ongoingly to insist himself as he recalled Gongmen City to peacock's final confrontation of the panda. _Had I once asked him at such outstanding surprise that how did that panda found peace from the battle at Harbor from my city? Took away the panda's parents, and scarred his life I endured to the end?_

Shen at again recalls the painful, memory of the fires that crawled from under the houses and grasses of Thriving Village. Then the raging waters of yin-yang with a star that Dragon Warrior caught the metal ball, and pitched it into the Warship faster. Lastly, at peacock's struggle to the ground with frantic, a surprise of panda's _inner peace_ as Shen broke everyone's seeds entirely.

 _That panda's right._ Shen reflects with a nod truthfully as he goes on continuously. _I strongly desire peace much valuable. There is only a way I must conclude my suffering: The truce, and inner peace from that panda as my opponent who spoke as freedom, is a redemption that I should absorb his harmony._

 _It is my newest circumstance to claim my thought. It's difficult to choose my path I must seek, and I have been journeying through my anger, my fear, my hate, my suffering. I must leave out of this, and that panda realized how I am in trouble of not finding tranquility on my own, and even that old goat. Soothsayer wanted my life to conclude my madness, to fulfill my parents' doze peacefully, and make my family proud to the exact right path for my second chance._

 _The panda is my nemesis. We must understand, and cannot murder ourselves. The art of fighting does not become part of the violence. It is essential for peace from war. Does my enemy pardon me? Will he ever forgive me?_

 _To my fear: Death from the symbolism of yin-yang I prepared something which would have murdered me one day._

 _My anger: I destroyed the panda's village as I felt responsible, it was all the blind, I sighted fear to slay them all the innocence. Pandas were people. Not_ killers _. They- They were -_

 _Children. We are all children._

 _To my hate: I had shattered everyone. To my parents' seed. To their loving. To their prosperous. To their happiness I had taken theirs, then I made mine._

 _What was my suffering?_

 _My suffering: My family._

 _Their sorrowful, hailing throats. Their eyes poured with suns on their cheeks. Their deadly wounds from shattered seeds. Their demise from a depression of ice._

 _My mother's tears._ Shen's mother, Lady Muqin had sobbed in front of her son's rage at the Sacred Flame courtyard, filled with rain.

 _My father's anger._ Shen's father, Lord Feng went furious toward his son's madness at the Sacred Flame courtyard, filled with inflammatory.

 _My nana's depression._ The Soothsayer goat nearly had a heart attack after she revealed young Lord Shen's accused of the desolation of Thriving Village.

 _My brother's glare._ Zhong, a Wolf Boss who had lost his only left eye, hated his brother's insanity who ordered him to slay innocent pandas.

The next aching to Shen's reflection of his nostalgic, the snows filled with pillows over the cold around him. A peahen in blue, and purple robe once first encountered her new interest of Lord Shen from Gongmen City, who named herself as Xia. All the shreds of flames grown into a rage by the ashes that crawled into some pleasant. House with wood, with a much artifact of golden glass and a roof made of clay from outside, and interior of brown mahogany rooms made of hardened paper with Shoji walls. His wife's grimace eyes and beak shook at Shen before the ceiling collapsed.

 _My love's broken heart._

A final, wistful sadness of a caw poured down to Shen's reflection of remembrance. On soft snow filled with beautiful, sunlight with clouds, the young lord encountered a lonely child of an albino peacock in long, blue silk robe, and only cobalt crests and blue train feathers who played the pillows of snows below him.

Same as the cawing of wistful sadness that Shen recalled his son at the battle of the Kong Bai Stadium, the young peacock had grown with intellect and smart than Shen's intelligence. To Lord Shen's blade, he lunged his son's lung with terrible, accident, Dongji's blood had poured into his robe that Shen's rage has languished. Languished to all the fear. Languished to all the anger. Languished to all the hate. Languished to all the suffering.

 _Dongji_. Shen reflects his son's birth name.

 _My son's wound._ Lord Shen has released his single, pour from the rain of a star from scarlet eyes of albino to his beak, suffering in his intellect as the purest sorrowfulness, slips away into the breeze of warm air from the peacock's flesh of pain.

 _My son is alive._


	24. Antiquity of Viability (E05)

**Episode Five: Antiquity of Viability**

* * *

 _Chapter XXIV_

 _Antiquity of Viability_

I. Conditions

 _ **Xing's PoV**_

 _BOLT!_

I softly open my sapphire eyes into a profound, sudden mystery I have encountered a vision after I gazed a cavern with cozy clouds from the sky below blue droplets of crystals. A strange concept that you can sense in your dream, or a vision as you might recall before all will soon be gone, and again will someday return. This cavern colored into sudden clouds of gray I aware of a whispering storm beside the gentle crystal falls. Deeply conscious I have reflected, a stone statue over the dragon's golden eyes gleams into lanterns as the body of a soul.

That inner peace as I quickly commence the vision of heifer, then a looming sword somewhere in the middle of conflicts of two realms on highly such prosperous Spirit, and deadliest, ruthless Sinful collided together with the enraged terrain. What does that mean? Who was that she-Ox wore some jade amulet necklace with a simpering bull?

"It seems you have found inner peace," an elder voice appears next to me as I nearly leap quietly from my perch, "at such a young age like my student Po."

A red panda in a brown robe and blue shawl has appeared beside me much closer as I expected curiously. In a next moment, I take a rise myself gently when kung fu master chuckles to me softly. Admittedly, he must have known his student Dragon Warrior went missing, but to these waters, we are surrounded, much agitated as the sparkling lights, then embarking to settle as tranquility.

"Master Shifu," I glimpse red panda with Oogway's wooden staff he carries, and a blue silk robe with a navy shawl, and azure belt that shone like the sky.

"Come," Shifu says calmly. "Let us walk."

We sauntered off the cavern through the warm air, filled with plain, and deep pink as blossom leaves caressed the breeze as Shifu, and I go approach into the green, with silent as woods commune. Firmly to the Five's home, I had not able to speak for over a long walk when Shifu beside me, uses Oogway's wooden staff that has tapped for more than three hundred times without a word.

This fabulous garden is where Dragon Warrior and Shifu once guided only the strong as I am, then even my brother to seek all the masters over statues, filled with living flowers as I smell grasses around their bodies at plenty. Then into their wielded weapons of an ax, the sword, more than just their blades. As we have returned to this garden, one statue in all gray tortoise with a shawl around his shell that a pin is attached to his upper right shoulder that connects to the front, then back shell, and wielding his staff on his left hands as formed kung fu. Both Shifu and I stopped our walking as the red panda begins to speak.

"How is your brother, Xing?" the red panda master asks when looking into my cold eyes.

"Lao is still unconscious," I reply when gazing into his slight, beam at my sixth step from the rocking stairs. "Not so good. His lung's nearly penetrated, and lost a lot of blood."

"And you are?" Shifu inquires admiringly.

"Humiliating," I say abashedly, facing down the dying pink that shredded to half from the breeze it was separated.

Why did I say _humiliating_? That word is all simple that all around me was all the faults that I cannot handle more than a single path to support many warriors since the ambush. Into that such skirmish I once experienced, it is too much enact of insanity of how that demon Ox just controlled his army around me, considered as profound circumstances to conflict with my own family, but cannot save as many.

"So why are you _humiliating_?" He asks me.

I deeply go into soft, sigh after Shifu's straightforward voice demanded me into my dramatic eyes that are warmer than was colder.

"I've just never seen that coming when Lao attacked that peacock in black shadows back there at Kong Bai Stadium," I reply censoriously, seeking the gentle breeze as gathering all the pink blossoms that sing properly by my tearful voice. "When all the battle went fierce as fire, that peacock who you once sent the Five, and Dragon Warrior to Gongmen City, Lord Shen has returned. His- Lao's real dad. I was petrified when I gazed onto that peacock and realized that one wolf who came from Huangdi's Temple, he howled and noticed my brother that Lao nearly murdered his father.

"And as for that revelation went true, I had distracted from the light and darkness clashed together. When I lost focus shortly, I've heard my brother's scream after I have witnessed his father's eyes. That is how I didn't save my brother from him."

"Probably," Shifu says.

"But that guy," I anxiously burst my intellect as Shifu listens, then raising my arms with a gentle tap on my thighs. "Man, you should have seen him, he knifed at his son with a twist! Shen nearly killed my brother, and that makes myself very upset, and angry at him!"

"Totally." Shifu calmly agreed as I serene my burst in me as you can feel the burn of a headache.

"How did Lord Shen return from the dead after ten years, Master Shifu?" I insist to him in bewildered that the red panda concerns to my question thoughtfully.

Shifu gives a long sigh. "I don't know, Xing," Shifu concerns, caressing his palm to his full eyes of cobalt, nearly tensed into his inhale, and peacefully released his breath without the pain. "That big Ox-demon I concerned of him, who has probably resurrected the peacock for a reason."

"I thought Lord Shen was dead," I reflect dreadfully.

"We all thought so," He reflects, gazing at me as Shifu embark to clarify. "Last time when the Five, Po and I were with the Masters at Gongmen City to our glorious final battle, we'd all saw that Shen's dragon collided down to peacock at the harbor when Dragon Warrior had to stop him. That was the last time we had encountered him. We were able to bring justice to Shen, but his death may be lived his peace along with his peafowl family."

My next thought at momentarily, I once recalled to Ming's slashed voice that my grandmother ran into unconscious red panda with trembling furs, and dirtiness robe behind the Five. Lastly as about two days earlier when the Masters, the Five, Seventh Righteous, the Nine and I hardly reached the prosperous, and famous village as the terrain became silent throughout their shredded eyes as many villagers supported us, they hailed to red panda's unconscious.

From yesterday, I went into his room with all the cozy and inaudible breeze where it filled with green souls of candles. Shifu laid in his brown bed that was much comfort in him for his rest, candles lid into his sleep as my remedy Hong used her two fingers into the red panda's neck as she checked Shifu's pulse successfully. One answer as I may never forget the bunny's voice. . .

His soft, ruptured heart almost suffered Shifu.

"I've heard that you are having some health issues, Master," I determine. Shifu turns his gaze of blue towards me of the red panda's minor condition. "From the Nine's remedy Hong that she has discovered you were having the difficulty of breathing, and. . . heart attack."

"Yes, Xing." He nods clearly, noticing his recall of condition, caressing his seed at the edge of his blue shawl, and brown robe in a center lightly.

"Is it terrible? Does the Five know?" I meditatively ask, contacting my chest with my paw.

"My heart is better now, Xing," His moralistic tone dissimulates. "I am _old_ for fighting."

Just as the pink blossoms spread across the green trees as many murmurs entirely as that serenely caressed to our reflection, these leaves I wonder soars into the Training Area and Student Barrack that is touching on one side of windows around. I nearly forget to notice my grandmother's whereabouts, then to her condition as Ming had fought my brother's father who opposed her wrongfully.

"And Ming?" I inquire at the red panda ordinarily while gazing the breeze filled with rustling leaves that is inclining through Student Barrack. "How's my grandmother been doing?"

"Clearly as the sunrise from the mountains, your grandmother is," Shifu pointed clearly to his metaphor I carefully listen to my grandmother's condition. "Ming is checking on Ox's son near Training Hall, then crocodile Zhao, and your wolf sister Lotus, then Mrs. Yao from the silk shop of Prosper Valley."

I swirl to him into the curiosity of how this red panda continues speaking by many of those who gossiped to Shifu, ". . . Then others just passed, and Tigress."

In three weeks earlier, just as I recalled the leader of Furious Five, I went into the Training Hall where most of Masters trained inside with all the tactical kung fu of many abilities of their awareness. Crane's large jade bowl on a middle right side. Monkey's swinging rings of curling blade around it below the none, ceiling above the hall. Viper's holes of scorch on the ground near Mantis's surrounding dummies of crocodile woods with spike bodies behind, then a model with brown, and red patches of a strange, bear looking with a black bandana eyes at the left side of hall beside weapons of swords, and long, piercing metal sticks.

Tigress palmed to many spiking movements of crocodile dummy that spun in all directions; to its face, to its arm, to its legs, and to its tail made of wood, and iron spikes all around. As I usually hit many markings of crocodile body movement, more attacks it got into my arm, then used many Chi Sao blocks as I imaged the Wing Chun dummy in exactly how both dummies into one, more tactics to improve my learning defense, and attacks by my kung fu mentor Tigress.

In curling logs that trimmed with lines, Tigress stood many stances below her feet on those cut, curling logs as the swinging wood with spikes as all attached with metal chains above around her to swing. She broke all the opposal swings with a clear mind of Tigress she used her paw punches into all of the woods with spikes. As I gazed into her gracious eyes that were slight, curled up to my glimpse, something had made her in high spirits, even to my curiosity as I pondered her look of a familiar mother I once was known.

"Is your adoptive daughter Tigress my aunt, Master?" I ponder.

"She _is_ your aunt," The red panda answers.

Huoju was not the only one that demon Ox just told Tigress and me we are the family of a nephew and niece. Somewhat a legend and nemesis does not lie in their knowledge, as I realized Huoju's revelation first, then now Shifu's honest as the second. I take a sit below the final, sixth stair as the rock seemingly harder than grasses. The mind of me cracked apart into a sudden, weighed as the chain pulling my heart down the Earth.

Above us only the grayish pillows shredded apart entirely into a single, healthy sapphire, the breeze gently impacted my troubling, silent shock I cannot handle the revelation in me. As that wind curled up into my throat, I shut my whole sightseeing. A small hand on my right arm caressed serenely by a red panda.

"Humiliate, don't humiliate. Rice, don't rice," Shifu says ardently, sitting a final, sixth stair beside me after red panda placed Oogway's wooden staff to the floor behind him. "Xing, you are too concerned about what your brother Lao that he is the most clever student, and one of the prophecies that he can do to bring justice against Huoju, then all of the bandits. Even Lord Shen. It is not your fault for letting your brother almost killed. As for Huoju, there might be a reason why Prince of Darkness wants Lao's father. Warlords. Partnership. Army."

"Is there a reason for my brother has a prophecy from a goat named Soothsayer she once saw Lao's future?" I ask considerably.

"Soothsayer had sighted a new oracle from Lao when you were away from Student Barrack, Xing," Shifu clarify candidly. "The prophecy of justice, and ending the era of immoral. If I can understand her words carefully, then I shall believe that your brother Lao could be the one who has some valuable bloodline, the tree of warriors who were passed by their ancestors, then. . . the original ones who were the heroes who urged their avenge by seeking justice against Huoju, then many supporters."

 _I was wondering how many of Lao's ancestors he got,_ I think wondrously.

"Later as soon as we heal," Shifu continues when standing himself back to snatch his pole, "we all must head to the Historical and Philosophy Library to search a scroll, that Oogway might have written as what we need to know more about Huoju, then some very important bloodline."

As I attended his word importantly, I immediately call the red panda behind me.

"Master," I esteem his title directly as Shifu merely turns to my sight after I stand on the stairs, strolling closer to the red panda. "I know it is too hard on you for, you know, Huoju took your student, Dragon Warrior. Po's two dads are not able to heal their hearts because of their son's missing."

"I know, Xing," Shifu realizes sincerely, palming his own heart. "I am too worried about my student. Without any word on China to realize the Dragon Warrior's whereabouts, we might never find him."

"Let's just hope the Dragon Warrior will get through of Huoju's madness," I believe presumably.

Not for long, both Shifu and I materialize on Jade Palace inside Hall of Heroes from the left entrance we have sauntered. Most of this pleasant, soft green columns that fabricated of woods, then slithering dragons with flames in most of all historical artifacts of each warrior's wielded item. Blades. Armor alike Flying Rhino's armor of red, and gold with wings. Sword of Heroes with a green flame icon on its metal.

Noticing we are closer to this golden surrounding near of this crystal, settling reflective pool of diamonds, I stand here where the Dragon Warrior once been shared the power of a replica scroll by Grandmaster Oogway I once told from Shifu last month. On those scrolls on the front of the pool, are mainly handwritten by many masters for those who were journeyed with our Grandmaster at such tranquility when Ming and Shifu clarified about legendary masters, most who allied, and the other have once stayed away from Oogway for their reason.

Not entirely what their scrolls are just about their life, but wrote their quotes of philosophy without telling. It is a complex.

"Xing, as I nearly forget importantly, we must gather plenty of our students here in Hall of Heroes," says Shifu as we conclude our stroll next to the pool that gleams with gold, and standard color of jade by the grayish sky from outside.

"All of us?" I ask him impassively.

"Only Furious Five, and the Nine, including your master," Shifu says.

"What is the purpose, Master Shifu?" I inquire Shifu after clearing my throat.

"Your bull colleague Shou has something to utter you, and the rest of us," The red panda says, clarifying. "A bad news about. . . his pirate lord's invitation along Huoju's men."

"An invitation? Is there a reason for it?" I ask bewilderedly.

"Your pirate once spoke that his father would invite them without noticing what that army of Huoju is," the red panda explains dearly. "Apparently, Shou has much to clarify on any such circumstantial for the risk of China's greatest threat. Unless we do not act to Emperor Huangdi, this tragic news could be the undesirable situation, in all of China."

 _War_. I figure reflectively.

"I better grab the rest of the Nine inside Training Hall, leave Lao and Hong behind. My brother needs to stay rest as my remedy must check on Lao later." I inform Shifu, strolling myself out of the Jade Palace as the red panda will do the same to reap his students importantly, and once said that he would bring Lotus and the Nine's crocodile Zhao for me.

* * *

In a moment as I reach the Training Hall shortly with fast walking in there, I move away from these warriors laying their beds in serenity sleep around the whole courtyard from outside. In a Training Hall, an entire bottom of battle stations went wholly cleared, however. Piled with injury warriors laying their comas, with arms, ankles, and legs covered with brown, wrapped bandages that they are along for their masters, checking to any fleshing wounds for their students to heal naturally.

On at upper right corner of this covered column with black strings that tightened some large bags for any protection of hitting to prevent, I sight two of great Ox people as one in a large, brown stretcher of heavyweight, then the other stands aside with crocodile master they gaze on Master Ox's right side. My dear Ox colleague Niu beside Master Croc I stroll closer, around Niu's eyes, soaked with alcohol as he perhaps been fought to someone who hurt my colleague.

"Xing," Niu waves to me with a gentle smile on his face when I approach near Master Ox's stretcher bed. "I'm glad you're okay. What happened to you back there? At the stadium?"

"I went out cold shortly," I replied, knuckling Niu's right fist, "then sobered from pain, and suffering. What happened to your eyes?"

"Surely," Niu thought clearly, "when our big guy Shou went collapsed, I chased that large bear who nearly decapitated him. As I arrived after checked to Shou as he went unconscious, I spotted the bear, and opposed that bandit on the other side of battle from a front gate of the Kong Bai Stadium."

"So, what exactly happened after you fought that bear?" I ask.

"Something moved on that bear's claw," Niu explains, considering deeply, "an odd, smoke as the bandit summoned it like pitch black, and grayish water, it splattered me in front of my eyes. As you said, I went out cold, then felt the soft burn you have no idea. That is how my eyes are covering with alcohol. Hong said that I must use cold water to extinct the pain, then she will gather some fruits later on to cure."

"That's horrible," I surprised softly.

"Before I went unconscious, Xing," Niu says continuously. "You are not going to believe what a voice came from that bear who almost killed our brother Shou. That bear's voice is a _she_."

 _She?_ I reflect bewilderedly. I thought a giant bear named Phantom should be a male.

"No way," I say with my eyes wide open.

"Absolutely," Niu nods, surprisingly believe. "Whoever I think that bear is, she's. . . well, odd."

As Niu already clarified the condition of his eyes that went soft burned as a sizzled flesh he took care of his cure by Hong's medicine, Master Croc carries a single white plate in his hand. Gorging the white rice that smells the golden onion flavor, and steamed it hot enough with chopsticks as Croc wields it carefully. Noticing what I reveal, my grandmother does cook our rice food.

"Is your brother okay, Xing? How's Lao?" asks Niu in what I consider the next of my brother's condition.

"Still in a coma right now, he nearly lost his whole blood out of him from that coward from the battle who plunged my brother vigorously," I respond and gazing Master Ox beside me in his large stretcher, I beam to him inquiringly. "And your dad here?"

"His father will live," Master Ox says utterly, grunting himself when bending his whole body upward from the bed below Ox as Master Croc supports him with right arm over crocodile's neck behind after this reptile placed his rice and chopsticks next to him on the floor. "There is nothing for you two to worry about me. Croc and I have been through many battles before."

"What you shall worry," Master Croc expresses urgently, "is only about circumstances."

"Who plunged the young prince you'd united with him?" Master Ox ask, raising himself below his stretcher.

What I recalled to that terror of a blade that screamed into the breeze, the terror never goes away from my brother's pain. I severely checked Tigress and Ming on the floor as their eyes that cannot reveal in a faint. My brother sought a wolf who was struggled behind him further away, as Lao strongly insisted to him about my brother's birth name. Then revealed Lao's peahen mother by the wolf with single right eye who clarified, he told my brother that Lady Xia gave his son's Lao's birth name. Then his peacock father I imaged on Lao's right side, the peacock with red and black feathers train once turned at a sudden open mouth and wide eyes.

The next I crawled over the floor after my brother's suffering air by the snarling feather from the breeze, Lao's father trembled himself, glared around the arena with whole, frightfulness of the battle as that peacock with red train and black spots, he puzzled himself, however. Lord Shen was demanded confusedly of that battle in which woke himself from that solar glare. One wolf in the right eye which he barked at wicked peacock as he'd also witnessed Shen pierced his own son's lung.

Lastly, of Shen's shredded voice, the peacock with the shrouds of dark clouds over him once dragged into the sky that filled with the collapsed of light, and shadow clouds towards North, or somewhere over Northwest I cannot notice where the Dragon Warrior and demon-Ox Huoju are might be.

"To tell you honestly, Masters," I embark. "That guy who has returned from the dead, one peacock who tossed his feather blade to my brother. Turns out to believe, Lao does have a long, lost father, and that peacock was resurrected by Prince of Darkness to come all that is part of their plan to claim China as their partnership."

Their bodies become petrified as the statue as the two Masters in one look at themselves freely. What of their eyes wide and their turning to both towards me? I conjecture for their knowledge of Lord of Gongmen.

"Seems you two Masters do have your life story, and met Lord Shen before," I say, realizing Master Croc's wide eyes and his mouth wide open in a sudden reveal of the peacock's return. "You both knew him?"

"Yes," Master Croc nods. "We have heard of him."

"We knew Shen," Master Ox says.

In their revelation of that peacock, I once know of two Masters by Dragon Warrior about two weeks earlier, they were united with the Five including Po as their mission was simple to use to conclude Shen's boats and cannons by a decade earlier. The Masters' loss was their colleague, an excellent rhinoceros friend as all three in their legendary inception was to stop Wu Sisters from conquering China for a purpose to invite many bandits around in each terrain.

Po had once spoken to me of the trio Masters as their first confrontation was young prince Shen by Flying Rhino initially, before Lady Muqin and Lord Feng as Thundering Rhino's father promised to all the Masters to live on Gongmen with Peafowl Nobles family before his death over a year later.

For the most part, as I recalled the death of Thundering Rhino, it was all the cause of Lord Shen's atrocity in which China, and even most of the terrains trembled before Po had to end Lord of Gongmen as the panda had not slain the peacock. But brought justice initially as Dragon Warrior lastly once spoke, that he convinced Shen to let go of the darkness behind the past.

"Niu," I turn to my colleague beside me from left side of my arm. "Master Shifu's about to meet us there at Hall of Heroes. We got to confront there within ten minutes and bring the Nine over there as Shifu will bring his students, and both Lotus and Zhao from Student Barrack."

"What about Lao?" asks Niu.

"He needs rest," I say, patting his navy gauntlet. "I'll mind my brother later as soon as we deal some conversation meeting with Shou to talk about circumstances."

"About what?" Niu inquires normally.

"You know Shou's dad who we never met as our bull pirate always talked about him most of the time?" I query as Niu nods understandably. "The pirate lords including Shou's dad are inviting Huoju's army without noticing who they are."

"What?" Niu goes petrified in the cold, with a cobalt glare. "Who told you this?"

"Master Shifu did when I sauntered with him as he was told by our bull Shou," I imply. "Huoju and his men are going to do something that can lead undesirable situation, and we may have to consider of Shou's knowledge who previously messaged to him, then speak with Emperor Huangdi, later on, to let him notice every unit of Huoju's army where they are."

"That is serious," Niu says, pondering.

"We will talk more. I'll bring Lotus and Zhao at the Student Barrack," I say, then advising my colleague importantly. "Bring Bao, Fǎnshè, and our master to confront us there at the Hall of Heroes."

"And Hong? What about her?" Niu lastly asks about the Nine's remedy, strolling with me.

"She has to stay with injured warriors inside, even Lao," I turn to Niu before dispersing away from Training Hall. "Hong will notice after we all discuss. Masters Ox and Croc can come too if they desire to listen."

* * *

I stroll outside of the Training Plaza without a rush as I carefully intervene injury warriors in their stretchers around me forward. This sky remains the same as sudden gray of clouds combining with soft cozy from the quietness breeze. I immediately gaze on Peng with Lian and their cubs nearby before sauntering away, the Five's great friend once curled into his knees on a stretcher he currently laying there as I will soon check on Peng again. I await shortly next to the brown, large door on the right side, crossing both of my arms.

I gleaned the Nine's heaver Bao from his injuries; a right arm sleeps without a touch of soft of air, or harder than a stone. Bao's arm injury once cured with cold water softly rubbed into something that Hong could discern a flash of snarl from the inside of armpit. As for the Nine's venom Fǎnshè, also scratched, and nearly torn over his reptile skin from ruthless bats who also caused Viper nearly fleshed apart from snarling, and mortal biting.

In one moment, Fǎnshè, Niu, Bao, and two of trio Masters embark to stroll down the stairs after dispersing the Training Hall. To themselves communing as they go near me with a nod, I unite them all to saunter across the downhill. I shortly perceive Bao's right arm covered with sizeable white arm sling attaching to his neck, and so to Fǎnshè's slither body that went cold to warm flesh. Despite their injuries, their trembling flesh is continuously on flames as not stopping when bandaged with wrappings added with alcohol before that.

Into our stroll we saunter, trees filled with only green, bricks filled with rusted green grasses as my feet impacted with a gentle touch that can discipline my thoughts. My thoughts of Shou's father I can image the pirate lord without what he looks like Kai or an ocean master who adores the waves of the sea. Shortly, the Five, then both Lotus and Zhao have approached to our stroll from our upper left side of the hill, just as we begin to confront inside of Jade Palace at the far right side of the famous place. Only as I mostly hear Lotus's voice every time she speaks before we all infiltrate the Jade Palace.

"You know of this, Xing?" Lotus reflects while nodding to her, "Like really, really bad?"

"Absolutely," I say, gazing shortly into her trembling orbs. "Let's just stay put to discuss with Shou to hear what's the word with some deep circumstances. At least," I consider as we are near the entrance of Jade Palace as all the greenish glasses of candles, and wooden dragon slithers across the columns around us, "there might be a problem throughout China, and the hate is about to rise because of Huoju's return.

Once the large door opens that you can imagine of bedroom drapes from a window shining starlight into your sleep, multiple goose servants strengthen their wings in front of both doors. Shou glossed his gray fur with like water reflection from the predictable clouds above. Filled with stones around him, his black gauntlets, and even his long mane that Shou's horns have gleamed into silver. Not much of a rock, Shou gets, but I detect a bizarre bird with black feathers across the cloud, that must be a messenger.

What kind of a messenger does that large, black bird is much twice the size as goose servants and even Zeng here next to a brown, doorway on the right side? The Nine has sometimes ever glared the blackbird about thrice for a whole six years since Shou's arrival. Ming caressed my left shoulder as her strong expression; she entirely calmed my awareness into our affection for both of us.

The next as my grandmother stroll gently to her feet across upfront about five steps, Tigress in her yellow tunic robe with red veins of leaves over her bodies, and even her sleeves, she softly forces her grin beside me, and Lotus.

"Nephew," says Tigress.

"Aunt," I reply.

Shou reads the silver scroll made of a white sheet of a flower. The ink had forged with sudden red as dark flesh. Likely other solemn issues of pirates, I'm afraid. Into my heart races through such veins over me that I braced my arm next to Lotus's paw, Shou slowly forced his expression into our eyes of concern by his full opened cobalt.

"I have just received another message from one of my father's messengers from Zei Dao," clarifies Shou, strolling near around us as around me formed into _U_ sign as court meeting. _This announcement isn't good to hear my bull pirate's voice_ , I thought. "The army of Huoju's men have claimed my father's land and battled the pirates already. Last week," Shou begins, "two of my father's messengers flew across the ocean to here in China about two days to warn me seriously of the madness.

"My previous report was my father who is a pirate lord named Haidao, he had usually once contacted by those mysterious clan from their ships across the crystal sea, with black sails with an emblem of scorch, and skulls. What my father noticed on my previous note, is what I answer to you all here, Huoju's army in what they wrote their scroll to my father at the pirate lord's bunker, once said to have a request of invitation for a reason.

"With none-explanation what I concern of this invitation request by Huoju's army they wrote to Haidao, there could lead into a sudden war what my thoughts cannot stop itching in me," explains Shou, pointing his temple near his mane.

"Is there a reason why?" Ming asks.

"Those pirates are not entirely interested in the invitation, Master Ming," Shou explains. "As after the next day Haidao refused to message them back, Huoju's men have started the ambush on pirates at Zei Dao."

"So for last week, the battle was started before we are involved in this war?" I ask Shou.

"Aye," the bull says, nodding across our faces loudly. "We as the Nine will be an honor to stop all the bandits if they go near Prosper Valley. This grave news, right now, is severe and would take a total of three-week travel to reach my father's island. We can travel to Vu City from the Southeast side of China for a two-week stroll, and sail to Zei Dao that would take three days to reach additionally."

"We do not know how many of Huoju's men over there, Shou," I say, very concerned. "Despite the fact that the pirates are legally battle the army at your dad's island, the skirmish could be deadly into bloodshed. As none of us here, and even the masters and councils of China could notice the attack on Zei Dao. Your pirates are like thieves, likely you are not quite acting as a pirate, but genuinely speak like a pirate often."

"Aye," Shou nods.

"Let us be clear here for this discussion for Shou's circumstance of Haidao's island under attack last week," Ming says, circling us in front with Shifu. "We also had heard a spread word for a missing Dragon Warrior as the panda was taken by Prince of Darkness two days ago. Much as to say more, it is the Masters of Jade Palace's circumstance we must embark to support them. We cannot handle two in one case as the Nine and Furious Five here must decide for a group to separate.

"Before we decide soon, Emperor Huangdi must notice Shou's circumstance as our Emperor of China also realized the Dragon Warrior too," Ming advises most importantly. "We should need a word with Huangdi later as the Emperor will manifest the movement of Huoju's men across China, and call out the local units nearby to prevent attacks."

"But Master. What are we going to do?" Crane asks red panda he steps closer beside Tigress.

"We will discuss Emperor Huangdi when his resting ends later, Crane," Shifu replies. An ideal as the red panda rapidly consider of plans, Crane nods. "Shortly, we must search a scroll to read more of Huoju by our Grandmaster."

"You think we will know that Ox-demon, then soon will find Po in time, Shifu?" asks Viper, approaching nearby Crane's feet as her bandages over reptile skin around a neck.

"We will, Viper," reply Shifu. "One of the Seventh Righteous members are currently searching the Dragon Warrior."

Mantis appears on top of Crane's conical hat. "So. . . that's a yes?" Mantis comments, giving Shifu a glare with downward pointed ears.

* * *

II. Volume Scrolls

Shortly after long discussing, we communed for a half hour of both conditions of Shou's Zei Dao and six of Jade Palace masters' Dragon Warrior. Ming sauntered herself to the left side of Jade Palace as my grandmother once reminded me to check on Lao over the Student Barrack. The Five, Shifu, the Nine (Six of the Nine) and I commence in a circular corridor hall, strolling into this hundreds; thousands of volume scrolls wrapped with reddish knots around in each on a Library Fine Arts of Philosophy. On the inside, you could imagine of a collection of books in your library on every shelf with novels, knowledge, and philosophical quotes of those legends.

In there, we arrived the Library Fine Arts of Philosophy, these shelves on multiple sides around a hemisphere room that is filled with scrolls everywhere placed on index words of the group of **A** on the beginning of golden dragon column to the left through **Z** as the end of a right column. This library is where Masters of Jade Palace investigated here in this library to search mysterious, wicked voices as they all encountered some _jombies_ on the Valley of Peace as all three of long-dead warriors communed at them simultaneously. From that beast who called himself from Oogway's legacy.

"So how long are we able to search some valuable scroll on thousands of scrolls here, Master Shifu?" I ask, turning to red panda below beside me.

"It'll take forever as it goes, Xing," Shifu answers, gazing the columns of index scrolls over the hemisphere ahead. "Whatever we find that scroll for knowledge of Oogway's old nemesis, we will seek our answers to be found within. We cannot do this alone for just a two of us. The Five, your students, and I will find one of these scrolls to notice about an old enemy Huoju."

"Master, is there something more about what my brother's bloodline that a goat name Soothsayer, who once confronted to my palace a few days ago when she once spoke about the Mightiest Warriors?" I inquire to suggest of my brother's extraordinary legacy to Lao's bloodline.

"Oogway might have once spoken only about himself and his allies they united as what you've just described your brother's bloodline, Xing," Shifu says. "I know plenty much of Master Oogway's legacy after many masters and your ancestor Mui Tan Huang were isolated themselves to keep safe from danger, and desolated Qing Temple."

"If we won't find that scroll somewhere in this library," Crane embarks, "then a worst case scenario will make us in danger."

"There can be only one to find, Crane," says Tigress. "Without one, then there's no hope."

"Can we just find that scroll at once?" Mantis venture sternly, springing to Crane's conical hat.

"We can read one scroll," Viper says, reflecting on hundreds of manuscripts perching on all alphabetical orders ahead of me, "then something not familiar, we'll put it back where it was until one of us can find it."

At a brief period of over an hour, I climb on these shelves ahead of the index level of **M** as all warriors around a hemisphere including drawers are into index letters, and scrolls to search. With nothing to examine these scrolls I've touched with multiple names of _Moonlight Dawn_ , including other words I cannot explore _Mightiest Warriors_ , I place these scrolls back to the sides instead tossing back to the floor below me, and Crane.

Crane flies beside me to the left, banking his wing he gathered two volume scrolls from his talons as I embrace the left shelf on **L** hardly without a fall as stepping on the edges of index letter levels. Merely gazing down to left side as Shifu opens to one of the volume scrolls after detached the strings around it, none has found when he read a title of _Oogway's Galapagos Island_ I sharply narrow. Mantis leaping from the index **K** to my left sleeve, the bug proceeds through my right sleeve from left arm you could sense the smallest insect's feet as tickling sticks.

Shortly, I break into my intellect after gazing all over **L** shelves from top to bottom, descending into the floor after searching complex word titles of Oogway's old nemesis to search. Not nearly collapsing into the level, the vision I breathe from the creaking across my head I caressed my forehead. I sit on a jade chair next to the golden dragon column, gazing to Mantis and Crane as both snatches multiple scrolls with names of _Tranquility of Peafowls_ , _The Negligence of Ke-Pa_ , then _Discovery of Life, Harmony, and Peace_.

As my mind has sparked my idea, a word of **I** , is my next part to double check below the index column. What I concern of Huoju's names like _Ruler of Retaliation_ and _Prince of Darkness,_ could mostly not on every scroll to search for each alphabetical word through hemisphere wall corridor. In between **H** and **I** as climbing on both shelves, a soft glossing light at beyond these scrolls in an opened drawer to the left side of mahogany and jade as someone must have forgotten to close. At two steps I incline these cabinets on my right feet then the left on index **H** about the third level, more soft gloss draws near.

Sweeping gently to these names of _Harmonies_ , a large sapphire with decorative silver dragon scroll beneath these scrolls sparkles into my expression as I gently snatch it with my right paw. In these words of a title on the bottom of yin-yang as the silver dragon circled it in a middle of the sapphire scroll, a title I scrutinize closely as the flowing of coldness throughout my back caressed the silk.

 **Huoju, Prince of Darkness / The Mightiest Warriors**

"There's some blue and silver glass scroll I found!" I announce, exhibiting the sapphire scroll to everyone. "It says something about Huoju and the Mightiest Warriors!"

"Bring it here!" Shifu gestures. I leap down into a dark red table beside the volume scrolls, strolling, imaging this sapphire, silver scroll in my paws to every warrior's large eyes. Gripping the scroll's pole above I opened gently, an enormous scripture indicates a blue cover on a front as I softly pull the page with its silver strings that attach to it. Placing the sapphire, silver scroll to the right side of the table, I remove the lines gently as the volume scroll shines into a cloud's sky on a wrapped paper.

"This scroll is blank," I dazzle my eyes, shivering in my heart.

"WHAT?! It's blank?!" Shifu baffles, rising his ears with a wide open mouth as the red panda springs himself to me. "Are you kidding me?! Not again!"

Hemisphere Library fills with grunting, and flaming heads clench their fists and covering whole faces of shaking uncontrollably. Shortly, for this challenging moment of the blank scroll as similar to Dragon Scroll, I carefully narrow to this black, with star-like ink writings beside the paper roll below my paw I caressed as fiber as the glass.

"Wait. There are paintings and writings on it," I say, rolling the scroll to the left as the star-like ink has shown writings. "I'm sorry, guys. That is some misunderstanding; it won't happen again."

"You are fine, Xing," Shifu says. "We are not the only ones since the Five, Po and I have opened a very secretive scroll about a decade ago."

These inks made of bright stars into the scroll, soft paint in the black brush as greatly handwritten on this glass paper. On this page, I read my voice in this verse.

* * *

" _She who craved to her brother's sorrow,_

 _A sister darted her brother's misfortune._

 _Those who caress the sword's gloss,_

 _It calls to a soul from the heart of a sword's gleam,_

 _Those who wield the Stone Blade of Wúgū,_

 _Thou who shall avenge the departed,_

 _A new hope will unleash the wrath of Wúgū."_

— _Lǐ Han_

* * *

" Poem," I clarify.

"Who's Wúgū?" Viper asks, moving smoothly near the edge of a right side table.

"No one knows," Shifu replies. "I think this is mysterious words to reveal."

"Is that name part of Seventh Righteous's city from the Northside, right?" Crane inquires.

"Much likely," I say without a false fact from the Righteous they contemplated and informed Jade Palace Masters and the Nine about their village (or a city). "I wonder why is the place named after someone who seemed popular."

A word of _innocent_ , Wúgū. Whether a male or female warrior has a name, that could be difficult to understand. I deliberate it could be a female name. "Look," says Shifu, pointing the scroll as we extend the paper to the left that Shifu and I placed it to the right for more space on this red table in front of me. To Shifu glossing eyes, this ink on a glass paper is a different handwritten than metaphor words. "It is handwritten by Oogway."

A paint of colors of gray temples across the green terrain over the mountains, thronging with gold, white, and gray silk robes of all warriors forming their fighting stances of Wing Chun I recognize one of the first forms next to large plaza they stand. Broad daylight with red ink of Oogway's handwritten at beyond the green and white mountains with flowers. Shifu embarks on reading as the seven of Nine, Furious Five and two Masters of Gongmen listens.

* * *

 **Huoju, Prince of Darkness**

 **Year: 450**

" _Long ago, in terrain, I had one of the finest temples that forged in harmony and well balanced of martial arts, the antiquity of viability. The Qing Temple."_

* * *

I gaze fine soft grasses over the course of white, and gray mountains at behind these large temples. "It's my ancestor's palace," I say. Large bricks around four gold and green watchtowers at the edges on all sides, purified gray rooftops as star clouds of dust from the sky that are wider than Jade Palace. "My grandmother every time communed to me, Lotus, and Lao about this prosperity temple where my ancestor united with Grandmaster Oogway, and some Tai Chi master as they were in a group together."

"That is amazing, Xing," says Crane on upfront of the red table beside Viper, then Fanshè.

"No need to be rude here guys," the bug says, leaping across the glass scroll from the right side as Mantis intervenes through this red table ahead of me. "But let's just read this scroll all at once, then soon we'll embark to listen to Xing's Wing Chun ancestors."

As I accept Mantis's words, Tigress next to Shifu rolls the glass scroll the left. Shifu embarks his soft elder voice on Oogway's handwritten beside the ying-yang, next to gray mountains.

* * *

" _An old temple I used to unite two of my colleagues after I created a focus of_ harmony _, and_ tranquility _of Kung Fu. One tigress master who forged a concentrate of striking, and trapping in such bond of_ love _. One bull master who generated a demonstration of chi in a relationship of_ happiness.

" _Mui Tan Huang. My dearest, a first sister, a beautiful white tigress with an ocean of gale eyes. A gray and sapphire tunic with blossom tree patterns, and black trousers. She forged Wing Chun to herself on a road that guided from the most transparent reflection of a star. Liu Bong Shìēn. My first, and alongside brother. A healthy, kindness bull with a breeze of gray clouds, and a broad lake of eyes. A brown polyester tunic with ornaments of water clouds, and navy trousers. He forged Tai Chi to himself on plain grass hills as guided by the high mountains._

" _For five long years as we united into a symbolism of_ prosperity _to this Qing Temple, Shien, Huang and I taught many of beloved students in our greatest privilege as we were able to continue partnership through nature in all of China. We taught them how to enable_ harmony _. We taught them how to enable_ love. _We taught them how to enable_ happiness."

* * *

More to the left as Tigress pulls the wrapped scroll, a raging fire crawled over the gray temple intervened with shredded skirmish. Screamed warriors of gold, gray, and white robes opposed those darkness bodies of wicked bandits on a plaza, united with an Ox-demon who stood above the temple's roof, with the flaming sword he wielded as behind the Ox from the night sky. Sparks ignited throughout the temples. The face of Huoju through his eyes beamed as scarlet stars with clenched teeth.

" _One day, we were encountered,"_ I read boldly.

* * *

 **Year: 500**

" _An ambitious, young Ox warrior from the raging sky upon the nature of these mountains that colored darkness, and yellow-red torches_ , _named himself_ Huoju _, and once communed to us about many places he merged himself across China with his army, then conquered most of every terrain. I sought into Huoju's heart, felt a presence of a loathsomeness upon the Ox's soul. In his heart, I glanced, there were most emperors of emperors throughout Huoju's bloodline, until one of his grandfathers from the Fourth Dynasty had turned darkness, and crucial._

" _My old friend Shìēn interceded me from Huoju's clenched eyes, protected me from him. We warned the Ox as Huoju disgraced the respectful life of_ prosperity _, he insulted to all three of us. Into his orbs narrowed with a clenching fist, and booming voices of Huoju's wrath screamed warriors, piled with a glory of light and darkness clashed together into a battle."_

* * *

Crawling fires, pouring rain of black arrows from the night's sky, burned stones and bricks of Qing Temple walls. Three warriors of a dark green snake, a tiger in white silk tunic with black pants, and tortoise with scratch flesh over Oogway's arms, standing in front of the edgy cliff, gazing the crawling fires of Qing Temple with a frown from their mouths.

* * *

" _I went softly wounded along my two loyalists of the snake, and tiger; my friends, separated in elsewhere of mountain terrains. Many of students in all what Huoju took innocent lives of all masters I have known. Most of my students have slain, once my great sons and daughters who fought by their side of fathers, and mothers. The survivors of Qing Temple had scattered across China to salvage on their own from Huoju's destruction._

" _To my beloved sister Mui Tan Huang, who willingly to surpass a knowledge of Wing Chun, I shall grasp by her promise of_ love _before Huang's disappear. To my dearest brother Liu Bong Shien, who had willing to share energy knowledge of Tai Chi, I shall learn by his oath of_ happiness _before Shien's misery loss of his students who were children into his heart, then vanished into the mountains._

" _I exiled with my two students Xiao and Taolin from the Desolation of Qing Temple as we merged to Jade Palace. Will Huoju ever again to return to his destruction? A new war, once declared by Emperor of China, has started after Huoju's banishment, then to his wicked father who what I concerned of his responsibilities of Huoju, turned against all temples to destroy us all._

" _This Great War, I avoided many conflicts to continue my knowledge of kung fu._ "

* * *

 **The Mightiest Warriors**

A tortoise sitting next to the Sacred Peach Tree, with eyes closed as billowing pink leaves soared around Oogway. Green mountains, colors with dawn, and shading light from the morning clouds landed into all green terrain.

* * *

 **Year: 650**

" _For over a hundred and fifty years on this day, I remembered Prince Huoju demolished Qing Temple. The ambitious Ox warrior who claimed himself as the Emperor Khan's son who shall avenge to his whole family to claim victory against the harmony. What I discovered Huoju's father from the fifteenth Emperor of China, I received a message for twenty annuals earlier, both warriors currently banished into petrified stones at the Northwestern mountains._

* * *

The next page Tigress again moves the wrapped scroll, Shifu and I hold the large volume, pulling these glass papers enough. A pile of splash trees, with brown logs and green grasses, high on the backgrounds of gray shaded mountains. A tortoise with green cloak behind his shell, and brown wood staff he carries sauntering plain grasses of soaring pink blossoms around him.

* * *

" _I sought to myself that I must claim to avenge all the warriors who once united, and sacrificed their souls on a terrible terrain. The Great War had been lasted for a hundred and half years, battling many forces who worked their dark master Huoju at beyond those northern walls made of bricks, and fine stones as built to protect every terrain from dark forces. On a brightness night that shone like the sun in front of me, I confronted a form of a bird, high in the mountains. A young swan from the souls of stars, who called herself as Goddess of the Universe."_

* * *

A white star glanced into Oogway in front of top hillside rocks. A familiar young Swan with green eyes, extended black wings across a white star on both sides, beams down into Oogway. _Have I seen that Swan before at Shui Palace?_ I reflect. I focus Shifu's words on this glass scroll.

* * *

" _The Goddess of the Universe once sought a prophecy. The prophecy of Huoju's fate where the light shall vanquish the Prince, the Sorcerer, and the Immorality God. The Swan of Goddess knew I have my great power to pass someone in the future. Once the Swan desired me to search young warriors in all of China, I guided myself through most of the greatness terrain on all of China. As what Swan of Goddess said to search a farmer with a sound of light in his heart, is part of Liu Bong Shien's bloodline."_

* * *

An open terrain sheens with a settle of stone houses around these straight path roads of specks of dirt across fine, snow summits over the orange sunset. Oogway, infiltrates the villagers' terrain of silk stores, food supply packages near sidewalks, signboards that attach with metal strings it hangs beside to each stone houses, or apartments I describe for wooden, and rock homes. Oogway on a strolling sidewalk, he approaches into some loneliness, house made of logs of mahogany with lined up crops of potatoes, vegetables, and fruits around the whole, front green yard.

* * *

 **Year: 660**

" _For ten years, I merged across half of China, arrived in a pleasant village Lán Yuèliàng after five wars I skirmished with my Emperor's army. Into this sacred terrain with piled plants, brown log houses, happiness villagers with colorful silks of a respective community of farmers. One farmer. A tall, young farmer with soft, dark brown mane and small horns who heaved delivery packages of crops for the entire valley of Lán Yuèliàng. A fascination to his familiar silver-blue eyes, a sound of light in a farmer's heart, is Liu Bong Shien's great-great-grandson. A farmer's name is-"_

* * *

I drop my jaw. "No. Way!" I gasp, shivering my eyes on Oogway's confrontation of a young bull with brown silk robe, and red sash with dark gray pants sweeping with his large broom as this _farmer_ gazes to Oogway next to him on a wooden house.

"That can't be _him_!" says Mantis.

"It is _him_!" says Crane wildly.

 _Him_? Yes. A word of _him_ is who Lao, Lotus and I recalled my grandmother's night stories of our Grandmaster Oogway united to his _brother_.

* * *

" _Yes. Kai. Kai. I minded the young farmer about the tragedy of Qing Temple in which Kai's grandfather Liu Bong Shien was a Tai Chi master, as I later confronted to his Wing Chun master named Wing Chen inside Kai's wooden house."_

* * *

I reveal a white tigress in sapphire silk tunic, and black trousers, sitting a rolling, wooden chair beside a fire cabin. "My grandmother's great-great-great grandmother," I touch the glossy scroll next to my ancestor. Wing Chen communed to Oogway ahead of her, and young Kai on a living room next to a mahogany door gazed the tortoise and white tigress.

* * *

" _In many stories to commune Kai's master of how I met the Tai Chi and Wing Chun masters long ago, I recalled Wing Chen's great-grandmother who I have sworn Mui Tan Huang to salvage more knowledge of Wing Chun, and much more or my knowledge of Kung Fu before the Desolation of Qing Temple. Kai's true destiny was meant for justice to his bloodline of grandfather Liu Bong Shien against a common enemy, as his bull parents disappeared by Wing Chen's explanation of unknown whereabouts of Kai's family. The true purpose of his new interest: the battle with glory to avenge his grandfather, as my new partner accepted to join by my side to train Wing Chen's student."_

* * *

A next page we all scroll to the left, enormous gray stone of the Great Wall of China, standing into these splashes of brown floors of specks of dirt, splashes of raging fires as crawled into stone bricks, and shaded black spears with red sashes attached below the cutlasses splattered with red tears. Two warriors as they unite on this white, brown rock on a furthest right side of the Great Wall as both are skirmishing against bandits in a darkness armors around them with fire markings on their chest.

One tortoise in brown armor gauntlet and wielded a silver spear, pierced the wolf's dark blade. One bull in all of the brown shield and a double, silvery spear blades, shredded the yak's long, black dagger on his left hand.

* * *

 **Year: 675**

" _For the next fifteen years as Kai and I fought the skirmishes over the northern Great Wall, these breezes that settled the coldness of sorrow, the battle in our twentieth victories has earned a distinguished honor. Kai and I became our greatest brotherhood into most of our Emperor's Peaceful Clan to stop all of the Fire Clan members who are involved with Huoju's plans to avenge their master._

" _We embarked ourselves to foresee two of strong warriors who survived, then crossed the army of Fire Clan's terrain. One specialist who volunteered as to avenge a family of his own, then a second who accepted a request from Emperor of China's invitation by a Peafowl Noble of Gongmen City. Our partnerships of snow leopard, Zhanshi, and a brave peacock prince, Li Han."_

* * *

The next page we all image this glass, both warriors of Kai and Oogway, standing in the largest red tint with a room made of gold, living tables of brown scrolls, and black markings of peaceful words, and large map behind these warriors. They met the two of brilliance memberships of Emperor of China's Peaceful Clan in front of their eyes. A snow leopard in a golden gale of fire eyes and dark metal armor, and a blue peafowl in a breeze of ocean eyes and green silk robe positioning themselves as they foresaw the Emperor of China's most heroic warriors in all of China.

* * *

" _A brilliant, newest friendships as I recalled to their bloodline from two of family members who were slain by an evil Prince Huoju. An uncle's great-grandmother from Zhanshi's father side who was a kung fu student, and Li Han's great-great-great grand-peahen from his mother's side who was a secretly forged Cai Li Fo master. Before Emperor of China's demise as we arrived at his golden throne room, we volunteered our title to my dear brother and me as the Supreme Warlords, and training with a bond of two allies Zhanshi and Li Han, all four of us became a birth of the Mightiest Warriors."_

* * *

A midnight stars shaded in the white circle with gray holes to the top left, and blue among the souls of heavens. A peacock, a snow leopard, a tortoise and a bull in all four warriors lined in front, standing on the gray cliff of that terrain of splashing dark smokes with raging red-yellow flames they seek the battle, slithering on painting in green hills filled with dotted armies of Fire Clan and Emperor's Peaceful Clan.

* * *

 **Year: 690**

 _"We all four of the Mightiest Warriors continued to avenge our brothers and sisters for Qing Temple, and the rest of my students who could not survive from death as I paid my price for a grief sorrow to all fallen warriors. Our army as Kai and I were current Supreme Warlords as both Zhanshi and Li Han were our supporters in guidance to bring Fire Clan's leader to justice, our victory, had led Lord_ _Sǐwáng's_ _circumstances of surrender to seek equity or to accept peace to lead his demise._

" _As the Great War, we fought through our victories, Lord_ _Sǐwáng's_ _history as I once read of Emperor of China's diary. Our common enemy of the Fire Clan was a Komodo dragon sorcerer who involved Prince Huoju as the responsible of Lord_ _Sǐwáng's_ _actions of duty to destroy a life and_ prosperity _of martial arts on Qing Temple."_

* * *

A beam of heavens, dazzling across the line of Mightiest Warriors through a cliff in front of them. A peafowl in green silk robe from the left shown in blue tribal silk and water blade of guan dao. A snow leopard in a brown silk robe and dark black armor beside Li Han gleamed in soft surrounding yellow, and red slithers snarled with a crawl of flames over Zanshi's gauntlets.

Oogway in a brown-green cloak, only touching heaven of the sun around tortoise as such shimmering gold that he created his creation of kung fu from his old home. Kai in a green cloak and brown armor on the right beside Oogway caressed from a heavens' star by the gale of green clouds surrounding the bull with the light of chi orbs. The inner sun above the Mightiest Warriors, a Swan, softly touched her feathers on the ocean, the fires, the golden sun, and the jade.

* * *

" _Once the star from the heavens had reached and stroked into our senses, a Swan who I recalled her, foretold us as if we were able to continue our brightness road path to justice to our bloodline and share divination to the future. A Yin-Yang, between light and darkness to those who face a challenge to improve; one will stand, one will fall._

" _The Goddess gave my ally Li Han a blue silk robe, and the outstanding guan dao as he had given a gift of intelligence; the birth of water, and serenity. The Swan gave my colleague Zanshi a fitter capacity of a conflagration; the birth of fire, and an old storm of strength. My closest friend, my dear brother Kai, once given an exceptional gift by the Goddess to use a power of green star with jade swords attached with chains, and claim any soul's capacity of chi. Birth of nature, and the sorcerer._

" _I forged my golden sun. Within our capabilities to seek throughout the battle, the Goddess reasoned her clarify for us to realize a prophecy of_ one will shall stand, one will fall _, will prevent one of the Immorality Gods as a symbolism of ambition, a unity of this future flesh and blood of the Mightiest Warriors."_

* * *

An ocean of spear blades waved as the billow red silks were wrapped around in each one who wields. Green mountains, darker dots of trees on elsewhere of the Mightiest Warriors' army, marched into the sunlight of glory over the course of dirt. The symbol of a crawling hand that smoldered with a scarlet and sunset paint at ahead of the Mightiest Warriors' glare to the left. A bull, a tortoise, a snow leopard, and blue peafowl, standing on the tip of a solitude, white rock, gleamed ahead of their army where they all marched with curvy blades of an ocean.

* * *

 **Year: 700**

" _Once we were nearly approached Lord_ _Sǐwáng's_ _Jīnsè Sìmiào about hundred miles away, my privileged allies Zhanshi and Li Han were noticed as the local Fire Clan members attacked their villages. Five thousand army members we nearly outnumbered Lord_ _Sǐwáng's_ _forces, only half goes to Zanshi and Li Han to salvage their homes from the local bandits. But Kai."_

* * *

A large bull, he turned to Li Han and Zhanshe as both vacated themselves with only half of Mightiest Warriors army, sprinted across the open hills of most breezes. Only the Supreme Warriors as both Kai and Oogway leaped into the other half ocean of spear blades to war, and both generals clung their blades into their army's swords of whisperers.

* * *

" _My closest friend, refused to support our brothers as he remained by my side to end this war. We all three, Li Han, Zhanshe and I sought to our brother, had lost his beloved heifer wife who accidentally murdered in a crawled fires at an isolated wooden house. Through his depression, Kai went for over two years. He strongly desired vengeance to slay all Immorality Gods, even the Prince of Darkness had returned from the banishment ofImmoral Realm from abandoned petrified stones at MengMeng Mountain."_

* * *

As we all continued to read every word of Oogway's handwritten in scarlet ink in a different space of glass papers around, the terrain of the skirmish in golden palaces as many buildings glossed from the starlight of the clouds. Swallowed with fires of the apocalypse on those clash of Mightiest Warriors army, and Fire Clan below. As of this similarity _secretly_ scroll they read of our Grandmaster and his brother into the military with an ambitious path into a battle, frankly, above the orange sky, screeching black arrows poured down into the Supreme Warlords.

Within a loss of the Great War, Kai carried Oogway for days, looking for help within every terrain of jade trees, then, of course, the snow mountains that billowed Kai's green cloak, then wrapped over Oogway's flesh of coldness. An only sacred village, high on the hills, the Panda Village whereas all the monks of Zen masters that surrounded Oogway on the ground, released their paws of sunlight into tortoise's flesh wound.

In a terrible shock on Earth that most of the terrain had torn apart on those higher mountains, Kai glared in a jade clenched orbs, and Oogway intervened him with a powerful kick. Something had a bull turned back on his tortoise brother. A sort of jealousy, and an ambition of rude in which Kai wanted a _chi_ power all to himself, the bull was incapable of wickedness as the jade into him, then even in his eyes were partial. . . profoundly immoral and malevolent.

* * *

" _In through our ambush, and Kai's banishment to the Spirit Realm after a second week of the end of the Great War, I returned to the Jade Palace from a Sacred Panda Village to retire myself from the loss of the battle, and Emperor of China's son. On the road, as I encountered two of my beloved brothers of Lord Li Han and Commander Zhanshi, they realized to our friend General Kai's incursion of Sacred Panda Village. And sought that what my bull brother and I as the Supreme Warlords and our army to believe in our strength to conclude_ _Sǐwáng_ _and his forces."_

* * *

Oogway, gazing below the stairway of Jade Palace he stood above behind, waved softly to Li Han and Zhanshe. A final, glass scroll from the left as Tigress lastly pulled it, Oogway remained in a large rock beside the peach tree. Sing blossoms that were soaring around the tortoise, gently wished Oogway's return with a pray, as our Grandmaster finally shut his own eyes into his _inner peace_ from a meditation.

* * *

" _In our final goodbyes, Lord Li Han returned to Gongmen City, and Commander Zanshi headed Tibet as both will share their own experiences stories as we all were the originals of the Mightiest Warriors. As I embarked to pray and seek my sympathy of Kai's banishment in my meditation by a warm breeze from a dearest star clouds, I wondered what will be the next phase of Immorality Gods' absence after the Great War as I failed to avenge my brothers and sisters of the Qing Temple._

" _Will the Immorality Gods will return from the occult of their absence?"_

* * *

The red panda master continues reading. "The trustworthy of Mightiest Warriors and one who unites the glory can only stop Prince Huoju, Lord Siwang, and Emperor Khan," Shifu lastly read a final verse by next to a large, black ink painting of an Ox-demon wielding a flaming sword. Then a Komodo dragon with some glossing golden armor beside the Prince, and behind them in which paled of pitch black of shredded clouds is a horror frown with fire eyes.

"Bao, Mightiest Warriors?" a shy gorilla Bao cranes his whole neck.

"How in the heck are we going to find those people?" Monkey insists, palming on sides of his stunning head.

"Maybe Shifu is!" Lotus points at Shifu beside me with pointed teeth grin.

"Me?! I can be good, but not a word of _mighty_ enough!" Shifu says briskly. "These warriors are only part of within their kind of peafowls, snow leopards, bulls, and tortoises."

"Master, what are we going to do?" Crane asks worriedly, leaning himself in front of a table to my right.

"We all in here must find out where bloodlines of the Mightiest Warriors are," Shifu replies. "Search them all; however, we can on elsewhere in China. While we read of Oogway's legacy of his brothers, they have already passed their own purest capable of a bloodline to their future children, the blood of the Mightiest Warriors."

"Technically, there is an awkward part of the Nine here," Zhao says sagaciously. "We have an important discussion to notify about our peacock."

"Zhao's right," Lotus says. "The Nine has one."

"As a matter of fact," I say, recalling hardly to clarify, "a few days ago since our dinner invitation at Shui Palace, that elder goat Soothsayer once sighted my brother's bloodline. Lao's got two of a most specific, and valuable thing in his life passed by his ancestors, even that peacock guy on this scroll here."

"That is convenient words there, Master Xing," Shifu extends his lips to his ears. "We finally have one."

"So where can we find the three warriors?" Viper asks, gazing into our eyes.

"Our bull pirate here," Zhao replies, pointing a Pirate of the Nine next to Niu ahead of me.

"Shou?" I widened my spine from the cold.

"When Hong and I were behind Lao," Zhao states, "that Ox-demon just spoke to Dragon Warrior and only three of Mightiest Warriors before we all collapsed into the shiver."

"Really?" I ask, my heart pounds hard when looking into Shou's soft tightened mouth.

"I didn't know how my blood is very purified to one of the Mightiest Warriors until then revealed by Huoju revelation," Shou explains dearly. "Since I was a child, my family of those pirates did not speak of what my bloodline has, either my dead mother's side or my father's side."

"Shou, you might have got a very rare bloodline by your great-great—" I embark as the Nine's pirate is intervening.

"I be knowin', Xing," Shou realizes. "General Kai be one 'o me ancestors. I have revealed it by a female bear who nearly slew me."

"What about-?" Lotus muses shortly. "What about that snow leopard guy? The one who is your friend of Dragon Warrior and Furious Five? What is his name again?"

"Peng," Monkey answers.

"Is he one of the Mightiest Warriors too?" Lotus wonders, asking the six of Masters of Jade Palace.

"Optimistically," Shifu resolves, thinking rigidly toward Lotus with his daylight horizon eyes. "We'll have to stay tuned when he gets better soon."

"The fourth Mightiest Warrior remains hidden," Tigress considers, then asking the seven of Nine. "What does Huoju said when he encountered the Dragon Warrior?"

"What that Ox-demon just spoke, Master Tigress," Zhao embarks, clarifying shortly, "he only identified the panda and only three of the Mightiest Warriors."

"If we can find the last Mightiest Warrior," says Fǎnshè, slithering beside Viper and Mantis on a red table to the left, "then there could be one of Oogway's tortoise families."

"Does Master Oogway have any sons, daughters, or grandchildren, Master Shifu?" I inquire to him beside me.

There is no doubt that Oogway should have more tortoise families. What I notice of many tortoises, they occupy into their ages for very long time. Respectfully wise according to their philosophy words to describe much harder than actual answers to find within. Shifu places his paw through his light beard, stuttering a sigh from his throat, imaging a possible situation of the fourth Mightiest Warrior to assume one of his relatives or children.

Shifu's reply clutched my heartbeat.

"I do not think so, Xing," Shifu answered, bending his ears down forth. "Without Oogway or any relatives of tortoises, this could be near impossible to stop Huoju."

I detected rapid footsteps near a circular corridor hall from behind Shou in front of me. As the pirate steps aside to Niu next to him, a panda teenager in a pink silk vest and sunflower next to her right ear sprints, jumping up and down forwardly. Seemingly strange to me and every warrior n here are glimpsing to a smile on her face, Tigress walks in front of the endearing panda.

"Lei Lei!" Tigress called her contentedly.

"Stripey!" Lei Lei giggles.

Impacting in together with the most laborious embrace, that you can sense a warming heart and wide open mouth and eyes from an affection of a family and friends united again.

"Stripey! I healed my new best friend! I healed my new best friend!" Lei Lei thunders, hugging across Tigress's cheek.

"Who, sweetheart?" Tigress smiles.

 _New best friend?_ I perplex. The teenage panda turns to her beaming cheek to our faces after she hesitates; Lei Lei might have salvaged someone from severe flesh wounds.

"That strange, big birdie with a long, funny neck!" Lei Lei replies.


	25. Oh, My Scarlet ((E05))

**Author's Note: Seems very well to use Grammarly tricks on this chapter! It has been a year of my novel's release, and technically, I remain to stay writing for my OCC along official KFP characters!**

 **Side Note: Anticipate some quote references from one of the astounding movies. Hint: one of the Mars movies based on the novel. If you spot the quotes in this chapter, PM me if you got your answer! :)**

 **GZ**

* * *

 _Chapter XXV_

 _Oh, My Scarlet_

Her new best friend I gazed shortly on a front, circular corridor who approaches forth in this Library. A strange bird with a long funny neck? Lei Lei, who I healed her earlier, has she did something an extraordinary gift of favor? I adore more to her precious chi. This panda is one, such, courage into her own heart As she performed an odd, pleasant smile by her admit imagery of a strange bird with a long, funny neck as I glimpse into him, my brother is in my sightseeing.

Lao, positioning from his beak of a smile, my warmth headache froze into a shiver with a gentle smirk. The Nine sprints toward the peacock, grasping my brother rapidly into a hunger companionship. That you could see your loved one of a family or any strange people you called friends, this is how a true friendship in your mind, that imaged you with a family of your own, who you dearly misses him or her even more.

With all the Library as settled a sound of a crying laugh, Shifu, the two Masters and the Five are approached forward to Lao, voicing by a smile on their faces (Crane's bill also). Crossing to these piled up scrolls with attaching red strings from the floor as I dragged my breast towards the Masters of Jade Palace and the Nine, Lao embarked to foresee me.

In our grins by a gratitude of the panda's healing chi, my brother and I, both grasp ourselves hardly by our eyes as it is nearly poured to rain as I hold my tear back significantly. A minute of the longest hug I hold my brother's robe in front of me for a while, Lao embarks to announce. "We have great news," Lao informs naturally, "Fei from the Seventh Righteous, has found the Dragon Warrior."

"Where?" Tigress inquired by her widest sunset eyes.

"An integrity question, Master Tigress," Lao answers. "A substandard news without multiple answers from the hawk to notice Dragon Warrior's whereabouts. Fei went subsided himself on those plain grasses I have seen him outside at the Masters Garden near a gorilla statue. Minor wounds on his feathers and a right side neck around him went unconscious as the lion Shujaa escorted that hawk to the Student Barrack."

Shifu slowly saunters forward in front of Lao, caressing his light beard below his jaw, storming his thoughts and glimpsing my brother. "Then we'll wait for the hawk to reveal Fei's answers later," Shifu advised. "Ming and I must inform Emperor Huangdi at around dusk, while the Five must check on our friend Peng."

"Four of the Nine must check on Fei's conditions," I say. "Then the other half shall check on Li Shan and Mr. Ping at Noodle Restaurant at the Valley of Peace."

Just as the plans are simple, I volunteered with Lao, Lotus, and Niu to the Valley of Peace as Bao, Fǎnshè, Shou, and Zhao to Student Barracks to check on Fei at Student Barrack. The elder masters including both Master Ox and Master Croc goes to Emperor Huangdi to commune about the circumstances of the Dragon Warrior's missing, and Shou's father battling Huoju's army at Zei Dao.

Lao and I await ourselves on this gentle, warming breeze that touched my temple by the heavens outside of Jade Palace on the front door that was opened by goose servants. My grandmother and pandiva leader, Mei Mei, glimpses to our position as the Five and Masters are uniting, walking forward from a left bank of a circular corridor.

"Is there any word from that hawk?" I ask, leaning my eyes to Lao.

"Not much," Lao replied, glimpsing the breeze as his blue silk gently billows through thousands of his feathers. "His last words before he collapsed into a cold, Fei only said that he found where the Dragon Warrior is."

"Any conditions of Fei?" I admire.

"His feathers whipped severely," he says, giving me some details of the hawk's wounds as Lao pointed his chest throughout a neck. "Around his breast, through his left neck, then his back. His wings are currently in good condition. Hong and Lady Kasi are doing their remedy to Fei's injuries. Whatever that happened to him, then someone or bandits are harder to endure their weapons' accuracy as they used dark arrows lethally."

"Did Lei Lei did this to you, brother?" I point his lung beneath the upper chest.

"She has returned you a favor, Xing," he says ponderously from his smirking beak. "The only what you accepted to heal her, Lei Lei's broken tears after I awoke from that horrendous nightmare."

"You had a nightmare?" I ask. "How bad was it?"

"It was only a dream," Lao speaks calmly, "nothing is possible to let everyone dies."

"What did you see in your trance, Lao?" I ask. Having many questions over my head as the crawling veins nearly writhed from the sides of my temples, shivers deeply as the fingers crawl. Nonetheless, as we both saunter down by the heavens of the Jade Palace on these yellow stones of stairs into these beautiful lantern lights of the Valley of Peace ahead of us below, through his eyes, I see, brightens as a shivering wave stubbornly.

"I have visioned the worst nightmare," he clarified, "something what all of us, and here at beyond on this Mother nature in all of China, was all inferno as a dying seed."

 _Probably the worst one than my sister's stolen cookies,_ I pondered. How best to describe my brother's nightmare? Much worse than anyone's deadly trance. Worst one than my memory sensitively, not my sister's cookies she'd entirely stole. How is anyone's vision that could start something to suffer from demise that concluded them?Hardly to consider their nightmares, yet, the panther princess I mainly recalled her.

"Has Lady Kasi cast some dark illusion away from you?" I ask while we approached the Jade Palace Arena's doorway as Lao and I await both Lotus and Niu above a stairway behind the temple.

"She did," he comments. "What was that sort of the Mightiest Warriors conversation back there inside the Library, Xing?" Lao asks bewilderedly. He might have overheard through wooden halls that delivered many voices that you can listen very carefully next to a wall that covered beside another room suspiciously.

"Oogway's old nemesis who destroyed my ancestor's temple," I say, clarifying when caressing a large, mahogany barrier door throughout my paws go hardened as a metal. "A lot of perception, and exceedingly long story to read our tortoise Grandmaster who united with your peafowl ancestor, and that snow leopard guy who is like Peng or Tai Lung's ancestor." I softly revolve to his beak, "You are not going to believe there was a fourth member of the Mightiest Warriors."

"Who?" he inquired suspiciously.

"You know what my grandmother once, and every day of night stories she spoke to both of us including Lotus about her kung fu master at the Great War with the closest friend of Oogway?" I solicit, Lao bobs gently. "Yep. Oogway's brother was one of the Mightiest Warriors."

His beak declines more likely a weight of the bombshell by his shining ocean of gale.

"Are you kidding me?!" He asks loudly.

"Or like," I say, "'Are you kidding me?'" I ask, gazing his wriggling orbs ordinarily.

"You are ironically acting worse than my insist," says Lao informally.

"Really?" I inquire as Master Crane's voice, Lao nods. "Probably yours," I embark, softly insist to a thunderous act, "'ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!'"

"Probably Lao's demand," the voice says below me.

This bug leaps through Lao's talon from a doorway, crawling on my brother's robe to the left shoulder rapidly. "That ugly bull hurt my feelings terribly," Mantis uttered. "Luckily, he's not around here anymore, so. . . yeah. He'll never eat my head with his amulet."

"So. . ." Lao begins as we continuously walk down the stairway. "Before you were turning into a green," my brother considers, "how did that bull ever insulted you?"

"A mumbo jumbo from his big mouth, that's how I went to a change of heart after I shouted him like, 'ANTENNA POWER!'," Mantis says with a rise of voice. Calming as this bug conveys a soft breath. "As Crane and I went to a deserted place out of the plain sand of an evil sun, those three masters who we encountered from their villages, they also experienced in their suspicious of those green orbs when their villages were under attack."

"Once you all got in that abandoned vessel one at a time, then that fire of green, made you turned to a jade zombie before your buddy Crane came over to you," I say. Mantis was not the only one who once communed to the Five. Along with Crane, then Viper and Mantis as all four were petrified as the green stones of jade. Gladly, my aunt, Tigress is not one of that bull's jombies. Ugh.

Shortly after the arrival near Noodle Restaurant we nearly there, these kindness people of the Valley of Peace saunters through a white hemisphere entrance of a Noodle Restaurant. Most villagers carry jaded kindles that enlightened in their hearts, as plenty in front approached forward to place their candles beside the left side wall with posters of their greatest hero in all of China. Waving chi of scorch, soaring sun by the paws of panda he glides into the mountains.

A red ink symbol of the meaning, precious peace, is an honorable name as gracious in the panda's soul. Behind these people, attached red lanterns with strings above, piled with cups of green teas on each wooden table ahead. A squeaking sound of Mr. Ping's misery shattered his warmth heart by Li Shan's grasp. Mantis repeatedly leap over pandas' shoulders, through a single table and landed Mr. Ping's back. You could likely sense a misery of a missing friend, or a family on your own that a picture you seek, shatters your only heart.

In through the mountain, I always sit a pile of a gray stone rock near Lady Xia's wooden house, a vision of distress from my parents' death by angry scorches of darkness woods. I sometimes shed tears by my father's anguish from the flames, and my mother's last breath from the death of black arrow pierced to her breast. In their misery, my nightmare on a gale of the shrouds of darkness on sobbed, and crystal tears of woods, my sheds will not hold back anymore.

A slipping breeze from the blue sky approaches down from the west. A servant navy goose with cobalt silk, soaring over the gray, pale road next to us near the entrance of Noodle Restaurant. Kong, as the Nine and I have not observed our loyalist servant for a couple of days, who he is much wise, moreover read multiple scrolls of Ming's artifacts that are similar to Jade Palace's Hall of Heroes. All four of us assemble our loyalist.

"Master Lao," Kong summon as he shortly landed close to the entrance near me, glimpsing on my brother's orbs.

"Kong," says Lao, smiling from his beak, "My loyal servant."

"I heard the attack on Kong Bai Stadium. Is everything alright with the Nine, my Prince?" He palmed Lao's plume as the goose's voice rose softly.

"Fought so inflexible against those ruthless bandits, Kong," Lao caressed Kong's feather back, peering a brown scroll with a tie of blue silk wrapped around it on goose's left feather. "You have a letter?"

"Important message, from Lady Xia," Kong says, conveying a brown scroll to Lao's quill.

My heart stopped by a single froze from the warming blood by my greatest peahen Lady who also raised me with her son, wrote on this scroll from Xia. My whole body in me, froze as the shrouding vast of ice as I do not budge myself after a letter from Lady Xia has arrived on the feathers of Kong to my brother's hand.

The Nine as we have been on Jade Palace for over two days to support the Masters, none of us, and even my grandmother Ming forgot merely to regard Lady Xia's apprehension anxiously. Notwithstanding, her condition of an illness that softly spreads like a sauntering snail from the start of her talons through her lower chest.

Has my second mother— My adoptive mother have been conscious to her son's injury? If Lady Xia has, she would have suffered worse than a horror of an open beak, and frozen eyes wider. Lao dragged the blue string as I go beside him near his shoulder, both Lotus and Niu remained still from their motionless of numb. A scroll as Lao softly opened from a single roll after the strings pulled, my adoptive mother's writing affected me from a frostbitten seed.

 _Come home_ , _son. I need to see you_.

— _Xia._

"She is worried," I say, glimpsing Lao's tremble eyes. Caressing his silk gently from Lao's back. "We must take a vessel back to the Prosper Valley, and meet your mother. You cannot let Xia know you are wounded gravely by, you know."

"What if she did concern about me, then my—?" asked Lao dreadfully with a soft swirl from his face to my orbs.

"I doubt Xia noticed the terrible battle back there, brother. Let's not apprise Xia about Shen's return," I advise, mollifying him with a gentle pat on his right tertiary wing.

"Please, give my thousand blessings to heal Xia for me, Lao," says Niu as both Lao and I swirled our heads to their trembling chests by a frown.

"What can Niu and I do?" Lotus inquiries from her eyes popped open.

"Stick with Li Shan, and Mr. Ping, you two," I inform them, "Kong must linger on your side as you three will be escorted with Master Mantis to Jade Palace later. When that hawk will soon awake, send Kong back to Lady Xia's wooden house to let Lao and I must know."

I grasped Lotus's fur, then blessing to her cheek as we desirably want to linger for a quite longer than a rush of blood to the sprint. Now gripping Niu's hand with a soft impact to our shoulders, my Ox student as I promise him to let Lao shall do a _thousand blessings_ for Xia's breast by our Defender of the Nine's wish.

The brown vessel with a single mast attached with two white cotton sails as Lao and I are on board with a streaming river near three blocks away we sauntered. I paid a yen to the goose boatman double enough who we met him last month for the journey from Prosper Valley to here as we ate Mr. Ping's noodles by our growling stomach with a sustenance consistently. We march forward to the west on these crystal suns of a clear stream by singing trees of pink blossoms.

My adoptive mother's letter rushed our flowing brisk of seeds. A blossom leaf soared as the feather on my nose touched my forehead into a sudden serene by my breast of inhaling air I breathe.

Oogway's peach tree vanished my sense of worriedness.

* * *

 _Thirty Minutes Later_

Lao and I have sauntered throughout the woods as we got over Prosper Valley for over ten minutes earlier; the boatman decides to leave after that goose has to confront his son whom he became an enormous fan of the Dragon Warrior, pours from his flesh of vision. The boatman he explained to his son, could not handle a crater heart pressing down to the ground. My muscles are tendered enough from my feet as the strolling length on these hillsides we climbed on higher than last time for a few days ago, this is how Lao, Lotus and I do take a walk to seek Lady Xia for almost every day. Despite, I have some important schedule things for cooking grains of rice with Ming at our restaurant near Shui Palace after training.

Since like these woods with gaped of leaves exhaling from a dry breeze, weighing down the Earth from the clouds as all the terrain, then even those villagers on all over China, effects them with a clench of their flesh eyes for the Dragon Warrior's missing. Has the nature been suffering from its cry for that time? I am in concern of it respectfully, within its voices from the breeze of sunlight as that gathers most of the leaves, it whispers into our ears. Wait. Where are Lao's ears? Ugh! I sound ridiculous. It's on slightly below his eyes as you could not see any bird's ears with feathers covered.

Once we reached there in time, a cabin that is veined with logs added with ivy branches and mostly green grasses around it. I shortly glimpsed to a piled up stone rock near to the cliff, an open-view of a whole village, of the Prosper Valley. My home; The Nine's home; our home. I minded Lao as I will come over in a moment to seek Lady Xia inside a cabin. My first glimpse as I step on a stiff of pale stone to sit on the top, this is how I manage a time myself to meditate, even in needed of some air for the impacting froze the seed in me by sufficient bad memories. Not the Nine's actually. But to my parents' death from the hot air of an outrageous, vexation of the crawling darkness among light red togetherly, it silenced within my parents' scream.

 _That's not just the way which one of your both noodles are truly the best ones, and who is the greatest cooker of noodles. The only way I shall honor to say is, both you Po and Mr. Ping are the greatest who entirely cook pasta noodles, and I prefer the way I will always eat noodles at any time now in Valley of Peace with my brother Lao._

I recall the dinner with a discussion of the Dragon Warrior I once spoke to him for the most part by which ingredients of noodles are the greatest. Mr. Ping is a top skilled chef, better than his adoptive son's noodle ingredients. Into the deepest glimpse of the shining star above that, a sun caressed front of my head from the warming breeze, Po's words are equivalent to my precious words to review after I shut my orbs entirely.

 _I'm very glad you love our noodles, Xing,_ said Po in a beaming manner. _We also love your grandmother's rice too, and we both are in love of your rice too. But hey, as long as anyone who knows how to cook well, they'll come over to the restaurant and fill up their empty stomachs for good._

A rustling grasses it once breathed by billowing winds across the surroundings around me. Additionally, these winds are my only preference of its sing, that impacts my whole body in which disciplined my sorrow. It is such lightly, my fur by the rustling grasses massaged into me. A gentle breeze whispers through multiple trees nearby over the steep and a cliff in front of my village of the Prosper Valley.

The pace draws near from behind; not actually. The grasses that are crushed softly by someone's paces. It comes closer, closer than plenty of feet away from me. The walk becomes quite louder than a soft crush of grasses. A humming as I concentrated to this voice that went closer near me, I eagerly recognize a hum from behind.

"Master Shifu is right," I say soothingly, opening my orbs slowly, glimpsing the pale stone I currently sit, "You are the only student who is much stealthier to embark any conversation to those you listen."

Slowly I rose my head by the breeze that shoved my jaw, smiling to her amusingly. For how long has she been following us? I couldn't know. I revolve my head to the left. A warrior with a smirk by her amber eyes as her yellow tunic robe gently billows from a singing breeze. By the looks of her grin she has, I perceive such curiosity by her thoughts that speak to herself. With a question on what Fellowship of the Nine is doing secretly without showing, or telling the Masters the truth. Perhaps, my family of the Nine and I would not ever do dark secrets offensively.

"Nephew," Tigress says.

"Aunt," I answer.

"You do have a peaceful home," she implies soothingly, staring at the wooden cabin. "None of the Masters including me have yet discovered the cabin that you and the Nine kept secret from us."

"Not going to be so impolite in front of you," I say, raising my knee conventionally from the stone below me, then approach Tigress closer in a polite manner. "How did you follow us from the start of Valley of Peace to here, Master Tigress?" I inquire at her strongly.

"I lurked behind boatman's vessel before you two left the Valley of Peace," Tigress justifies conventionally, balancing her voice perfectly without loud or quiet tone. "Your grandmother has desired me to follow, and look after you and Lao. For your safety as I am here with you, Huoju's bandits are growing across China. Just as I overheard one of Huangdi's guards before I left Jade Palace."

I completely understand her feminine voice for the next severe news to listen, without a word I should consider Tigress, and Ming in some secret, my thought climbed into the clouds before the collapse with a reveal, by an Ox-demon who smothered me from his claw beside my aunt.

"Listen, Xing," she commences when I peer to the vein of branches that surrounded my adoptive mother's cabin with the sun from the shine. "I realized that you have not told by your grandmother's confidence."

"I haven't told you all masters about my brother's peahen mother," I assume her with my honestly by my shrinking forehead briskly with a cool from her throat. "For many times in my thought, I wanted to commence my voice to clarify about the Nine's secrets we should have told you all."

"Po and the Five knows," Tigress says.

"How?" I ask her, leaning my eyes forwardly.

"Your grandmother, Ming," replied Tigress. "Before we went to Kong Bai Stadium, she wanted to have a word with Shifu, and so to rest of us as Ming spoke about your brother's peahen mother." Tigress moves forward, grazing my left upper joint by her coziness paw mildly. "That complication life with your grandmother's old friend, peahen's story with your brother is all honestly true. In our thoughts to your brother, Po and the Five kept thinking hardly enough in him because we would not believe Lord Shen is Lao's father. By your grandmother's revelation, your best friend's father is a name who murdered mostly innocent pandas."

I saunter myself to the cliff as Tigress follows me after she removed her paw from my upper joint softly. "Ming had never me discern who Lao's father absolutely," I say, gazing the houses of the Prosper Valley roads down ahead. "Until that wolf who I saw, where he struggled himself on the ground at the stadium, his words to my brother's quivered body in his wide ocean eyes, my heart had stopped for five seconds after that wolf pointed at ruthless peacock to let Lao know about my brother's real father truthfully."

"You seemed upset," she realizes by her eyes.

"There's no point to hate on Shen that he tossed his blade to my brother's lung," I say. "I haven't spoken to Ming for two days, Tigress. She must have known what I realized Lao's dad I spotted him with my own eyes. It just felt like someone you know had some secret in which you should not know, then something unexpected right in front of you at any time, your mind was darted by flames, then your heart pulled you down to your knees so badly when you revealed."

I could not resist my forehead as it crawled the flames through my tears I hold back without hesitating. Within my chest it shivers from the ice, every flow of my heart battered the ice unpredictably.

"So as Huoju strangled our throats," I imply sharply, revolving my head unhurriedly to her amber orbs, "I stared into my flashback and then yours truly from his magic to foresee both of us as we are equal to our kin." I palm my chest rigorously, breaking my exhale slightly from the single right tear. "You knew this before Huoju?" I insist thoroughly, with my throat rises stiffly as a rime ice. "After all this time we met?"

She hesitates. I assume to her being petrified as the stone, by her smallest frown to the edge of her mouth by her left cheek. _Tigress knew,_ I thought. _You_ knew _._

"Shifu confronted your grandmother at such their youngest age, Xing," Tigress implies frantically, departing a voice from her mouth gently. "After all these years before your grandmother went to your village, there was a death threat Shifu noticed of Ming's absence, then realized my parents and I were targeted by unknown cause too. After my parents delivered me to orphanage place, they would never be coming back."

I take a deep breath. I could not release my voice from my exhale that every Tigress's word, is all honest truly. I glimpse to the right, imaging pale clouds covering the sun predictably. What can I possibly notice Tigress's inception of her long, lost parents who they dropped their daughter to Bao Gu Orphanage as she became stronger with rage? Am I look the same? Not necessarily.

I sigh deeply, loosening my breath from my nose steadily.

"I recalled to Xìngzhì Sēnlín, my village near the woods. It was more prosperous than my home down there." I say, reflecting. "What was I remember by my grandmother's palace? Lanterns. Blue lights are what reminded me of my old cabin I used to occupy there with my family, then most villagers. In the illumination I saw most of it, it never leaves my memory alone for a reason to recall. The raging fires from the woods tore many houses and people aggressively.

"After fires that blasted the entire village, Ming, my parents and I sprinted across the shaded black of woods from a catastrophe where a scorch destroyed my village. Filled with horrors, filled with white ice tears from the sky that soared as feathers, then billowed flames chased us from behind. With all the pure hearts I felt the race of non-stop, my mother's breath went shut, then as Ming carried me over her body to me. My father shone into scars from his wide eyes with trembled open mouth after my mother went shot by a single, shrouded arrow.

"Then a fire above my father, it crushed down into him as Ming and I hailed to my parents before we both cast ourselves into the shadows of woods. We've survived the attack from whoever it was trying to slay us all, even from the cause of my grandmother's sister who also killed along with my uncle I never mentioned him near Bao Gu Orphanage about twenty miles away.

"That insulted words what Huoju said to us _we_ both are relatives," I reflect, peering into her amber eyes, "he is what I discover to believe, he murdered my parents, then my entire village before their death."

"I am very sorry, Xing," Tigress forgives heartbrokenly.

"So do I, Tigress," I say overwhelmingly, moaning calmly. "What your parents did to you before vanished, they did a right thing to let you live longer."

"Xing," she palms my back. "The past is just a history you cannot trap yourself within your grief. My deepest condolences to your parents' death, they earned themselves a gift. A gift that they swore to protect you from your death, they sacrificed their life for you and your grandmother as your parents wanted you both to live longer. Even as my parents left me to Bao Gu Orphanage, they forfeited their hearts before death.

"Sometimes," she caressed my whole shoulder as I turn to Tigress softly, "our parents had to let go what they adored most to set our destiny to continue freely. As long as we both live much with your grandmother and our friends, we must look after ourselves each other. Since you, Ming and I are the only tigers left, we are a family."

She does have a point. We grasp ourselves tenderly by our strength of the compassion. Her whole arm clenches my half body softly as the metal, Crunching my spine easily as familiar to that panda who grasps every villager harder. Nothing to compare which Tigress and Yoo have their strength to crush anyone's spine, I am immune to their hugs.

A tall, black bird with a white and gray feathers who wears a purple sash with blue trousers and conical hat above his crown, he widened his long gaping beak and eyes as a pie whole.

"Master Crane?" I say, raising my voice sharply when Tigress released her grasp as she swirls to Crane.

The bird quivers his whole face with a beak open. "Right. Um," Crane concludes, reflecting hardly after closing his beak frequently. "Our friend Peng has awakened, Tigress."

"That is good news, Crane," says Tigress. "I'm glad that Peng's alright."

"Hey! Maybe you can't watch my mother sacrificed?" asks Crane, extending his wings widely.

"Stop being a wimp," Tigress advises the bird awkwardly as I move barely from being petrified. "Have you even messaged to your mother weekly?" She inquires perceivably.

 _Mother?_ I thought wildly.

"All the time as I wrote to her legitimately in each week," Crane answers. "My last message I received, is her anxiety of me since the ambush."

"Then write her a letter," she informs the bird firmly. "Let your mother notice that you are okay with the Five, even that Ox-demon, and the Dragon Warrior."

Crane nods, soaring off the grasses rapidly from his wings. By his wings gliding from the winds as screeching loudly, he curves left on the Prosper Valley to the tall, green varnish mountains thoroughly. When did Crane come here? How long has he gazed to both me and Tigress?

"That seems—" I say, Tigress smirked at me with a bending left eyebrow. "Nevermind."

We saunter away from an enormous view of Prosper Valley from a cliff when Tigress and I stood there shortly after Crane's absence above the sky. Just as I understand clearly by their humorous act from the beginning unexpectedly, they both (including three of the Furious Five) encountered ridiculously within their life.

You embark on considering a voice of ridiculousness is simply better life, where potential starts by friends or a family within their intellect. I can only imagine of Monkey's mockery than whoever I encounter along. "Can I ask you freely?" I inquire Tigress as we approach the wooden cabin, sauntering near on a front door that fills clearest green veins with colorful flowers.

"Of course," she comments.

"Is it okay I can call you _Auntie_?" I request her.

"Yes," she rejoices blithely.

"Really?"

"No."

* * *

 _Third Person PoV_

The abandoned terrain with soul-less grasses and solitude brown trees that colors into dimmer from the golden sun across the realm behind soaring rocks. Everywhere seems the sound of silence by a gleaming sun. The warmth breeze encloses the two vicious warriors, swimming onto most pastels of the brownstone bridge as the Ox-demon and bear saunter there.

Slowly as they approach through a loneliness terrain with shreds of black rock all around it, a golden sun no longer dims its light behind the bear and Ox-demon. Once draw near the solitude, their breath enters the brisk of gray smoke. Experiencing the cold by their furs from the solitude terrain, both evils immune to their sauntering feet; solid rocks that are darker than the brown of dirt. Much likely an ice where two sinful warriors ignored the coldness with their capacity of immortal flesh.

Shortly after the long saunter, both Ox-demon and bear enters the cracked of black ice terrain with two amulets of jade and red soaring togetherly nearby. Huoju strolls himself on a black ice land, summoning his cloaking shadow by his left claw firmly. A few specks of smallest clouds around Ox-demon's neck whispers wickedly, snatching these amulets carefully by the sounds of ice cracking apart quietly.

The bear disciplines the tearing coldness hardly by her solar orbs narrowly. A single, jade amulet where Huoju's right claw has polished from a star, he placed it in his dark gray metallic kilt's right pocket. The smallest star that gleamed a warmth in front of Ox-demon's face, the red amulet caresses him lightly. Wonder how by according to Phantom Bear's curiosity of a red star that is touching her master's both cheeks, in which Huoju by the next claw togetherly on his other claw, the scarlet repeatedly dimmers and brightens as the flesh of heart.

 **Oh, my dear.** Huoju says fondly. **Oh, my dear. I have searched you for five hundred and twelve years. . . .**

 **Oh, my scarlet. Poor little creature. Every pain within myself by your death weakened my strongest breast. Every scream of misery I felt in you from your demise, minimizes a robustness through my flesh. Every eye of your pouring suns I sought in you, shattered many wounds of veins from my tea of rain.**

"She is beautiful, my Prince," says the bear, leaning forward behind Huoju.

 **Yes, Phantom. She deserves her attractive than my caring,** Huoju sneers benevolently. **By my solitude after her death, I hardly tried to avenge my scarlet creature against the warrior, who was the rival of my commander's army that he cherished her when I returned before the end of Great War.** **Once I saw her with him in my scorch I summoned to burn a wooden house near high mountains, my scarlet went murdered from his two blades he slit her eyes.**

"Did you kill that warrior?" asks Phantom, stepping her right leg quietly, and stops.

Huoju chuckles inwardly. **He was just an ignoramus warrior.** He described. **Once the battle has achieved after two weeks by commander's triumph, my scarlet's murderer went banished to undergo his cruelty. Still, I always mind that pity I despise him mostly than his companions.**

"What is that jade amulet in your pocket?" Phantom queries at the Ox-demon, glimpsing the green light within Huoju's pocket.

 **A unique soul, my dear.** Huoju replies. **The last jade amulet within this creature he became known, as one of the superiors. Within his heart, we shall see** _ **him**_ **whenever I can present the son of Li Shan again soon. For my scarlet, my plan will embark later around plenty of weeks or a month to let many souls in all of China shall glimpse their fear from the sky, as she will overcome every last one of them.**

Glimpsing a scarlet star slightly, Huoju grins gruesomely. He covers the red amulet with two hands togetherly. Soothingly without making it unbreakable, the red amulet dimmers slightly.

"What shall I do, my Prince?" demands Phantom, clenching her claw fingers firmly. Huoju swivels to the bear's eyes mildly.

 **Search the one who speaks about the divination on every temple you must find** _ **her**_ **across China, Phantom.** Huoju requires the bear sternly.

 **Bring that elder** _ **goat**_ **to me.**


	26. Volunteer (E06)

**Author's Note:**

 **Here's a twenty-sixth chapter y'all, and thank you, readers, for six favorites and five followers you guys are the greatest! I gotta go to work, and enjoy this chapter! Peace!**

 **PS: Will update this new chapter for grammar issues and I finally found my beta writer! :)**

 **GZ**

* * *

 _Chapter XXVI_

 _Volunteer_

I. Tea Clouds

I caress the brown woods that was forged into a great cabin for Lady Xia's solitude home with my left paw, distinguishing two voices of my brother and my adoptive peahen mother cautiously from these surfaces. Instead of myself not to hesitate my whole body went stiff, Tigress stays behind me, peering most of the shade blooms vibrantly. Not entirely sure when shall we heading back to Jade Palace for Fei's awakening as I remarkably stay along Xia for awhile. With a word from Kong as if the hawk will awake, then we will return.

I start crossing in brown corridor fibrous materials where two peafowl voices come within a door. An opened door by their voices of cherishing across my ears inevitably, a blue peahen in a pink robe, fondles my brother's long neck as Lady Xia seems vaguely quivers from her left wing while she lays her bed. My brother's pouring tea from his eyes, he nodded Xia, whereas my heart nearly skipped. Why is Lao—?

"Hi, Xing," says Xia in a broken voice, beaming her grin towards me.

"Mom. You alright, my Lady?" I ask as my breast shrinks severely before sauntering myself next to her bed on a right side where a brown chair is there as I sit without agitation.

"Come sit by me, my precious," she orders delicately. Her feather palm I sensed, is what I feel the same on the thin ice from Xia's bed. _Why is my adoptive mom so nippy?_ I thought bewilderedly. "How was the Tournament, son?" Xia asks merrily.

"It was spectacular," I reply, contemplating all the awesomeness of a praising light at Kong Bai Stadium without a shade of darkness that corrupted most of the people's wounds. As I see the kindle light ahead of me, I recall the panda as Lao and I skirmished him on the ring. "Finally your son challenged the Dragon Warrior, and it was a cliffhanger like stunning clouds."

"Believing ourselves as the Nine improved our skills we nearly defeated Masters of Jade Palace," says Lao, flinching his neck downwards. "Hmph!"

"My Prince, were you hurt? What happened?" Xia inquires her son appallingly to Lao's narrowing eyes. _Uh oh_. I thought. Lady Xia merely detects some minor pain into any body of a warrior to a civilized person. Even the Nine's pain we fought through our years of training to apply in combat. For Xia's sightseeing in my brother's lung, her eyes are nearly white.

"Many fight injuries," I say, indicating her to my brightest sore around my arms that merely block every opponent's encounter. "You know combat skills by those warriors, those. . . competitive fighters as most of the Furious Five were extremely better by their strengths."

"I'm glad you both earned your reputation, my sons," Xia simpers, clutching my paw clemently. _I adore her grin,_ I think delightedly. "Where is my lovely wolf daughter Lotus?" Xia asks.

"She is with the Nine at the Masters of Jade Palace, mom," I reply, telling Xia that her loving adoptive wolf daughter is living in the most glorious palace of kung fu masters. "Since after the Tournament had finished, we decided to take a trip to the Valley of Peace, and enjoy our stay for a while. Despite we have many bruises from most of the fights."

"My beak blesses to you two," Xia kisses my paw and Lao's feathers.

"Our Ox colleague Niu desires a thousand blessings to you, your Grace," I say. "He. . . deeply misses you, even more."

"What a lovely Ox," Xia giggles as she covers her beak with large feathers.

"Your Grace, I have a special visitor from the Jade Palace," I say, gesturing Tigress from behind the mahogany door. As my aunt approaches, I nod my brother to him as Lao remains too gentle to let our secrets prevail. I gently grip Tigress's paw; my aunt bends her both knees to me besides my chair I currently sit. "Master Tigress, this is Lady Xia. My adoptive peahen mother. Lady Xia, this is Master Tigress. She is a greatly magnificent who became as kung fu instructor and leader of the Furious Five. Also to tell you, mom, she is my. . ."

I take a breathe softly as my throat shivers steadily, "auntie."

Lao snickers at once, billowing his cheek nearly as my brother contains shortly. _Really?_ I pondered amusingly.

"It is an honor to meet you, your Grace," Tigress says, shaking her paw to my adoptive mother's right feathers.

"The honor is mine, Master Tigress," Lady Xia expresses, peering at Tigress's amber eyes closer. In Xia's eyes, she fondles my aunt's paw softly as my grandmother's sensible stroke. My adoptive mother foresees Tigress in her intellect thoroughly. Xia was not the only a first time when she sought in the Nine's feelings and reflections as we ventured from our inception. "You are a beautiful kind and potential within you. How extraordinary! Just like Ming!" Xia astonishes radiantly.

"As much as Tigress and I are the relatives to our bloodline of the Qing Temple," I say, considering while inhaling properly. "It is likely a long story to notice how we met, and things sometimes go complicated."

"What my brother is trying to speak, mother," Lao begins, "they both found each other by Wing Chun instructor."

"I am so glad you two found each other," Xia grins. Chuckling within her lovely bill contentedly as she perfectly smiles more. Lotus would have seen our adoptive mother's smile, I deliberate. "May I have some green tea for me, Xing?" Xia asks.

"Sure," I nod. "Lao and I will serve you some."

Shortly as I head into the warmth, mahogany room with brightest veins of flowers where crawls over the surfaces, I boil plenty of waters in a large, gray metal saucepan as Lao gathers some green organic leaf powders on a top right platform near beside me. No doubt that Lady Xia adores her sip of green tea, in which is healthier than what you drink from organically.

All green powders pour down into the boiling water after I crushed plenty of fresh leaves with spice crusher when Lao gave it to me. Frankly, this green tea is my first appetite since I was born, nothing that I ate to fill my empty stomach except a healthy drink. Same to as Lao's preference of tea, that strengthens his feathers and within his heart completely. Why green tea? It soothes a tenderness and amazingly un-odd within your body.

"There's something I should tell you, brother," Lao conveys from his throat tearfully.

"Why were your eyes softly poured, Lao?" I inquire before I turn to his eyes poorly. "Is something wrong?"

Lao knew I am the first who saw his single tear from his eyes before Tigress convened. "You will not perceive that imply when my mother she once spoke to me, before you two arrived here shortly, Xing," says Lao, explicating after he inhaled clearly.

"What's wrong?" I demand, patting his arm feathers.

"You want to notice?" he asks, then I nod. "Before goose servants vacated Xia's room, they discovered another deadly disease as I could not contain my tears severely. While I nearly cried, Xia immediately asked to anywhere in her room. She implied, 'Where is my Prince?'"

 _What?_ I regard bewilderedly. I nearly suffocate my lung from my heart's twentieth thump I could not even breathe. My mother's voice shatters my crushing heart that she demanded her peacock son's whereabouts to him. An experience at the elder age is to keep yourself more alert before your demise. Not many elders can live through misery; the more you take care of yourself freely, more time you will glide across your happiness to freedom. _Is this all real? Is Xia dying?_

"She's losing her memory, Xing," Lao stifles his voice, sniffing terribly as he softly weeps from his tea of ocean. "The Nine doesn't know. Ming does not even perceive." I barely caress the mahogany table, piled with a basket of fruits, and fresh radishes in separately. Lao's heart devastates as I am in fear of Xia's last breath. My arms, I cannot even move because of the ways we hardly tried to cure Xia's sickness naturally. "I don't— I don't know what to do with my mother anymore," he shreds, holding his tears back painfully.

 _There is a way._

"Lao," I grip his right shoulder, "You need to do a _Chi_ thing what Po taught us. It's the only way for you to heal Xia."

"But—" He begins.

"After many years as you, Lotus, Hong and I brought remedy medicines to prevent Xia's sickness naturally, was the best way to reduce her demise as we know it," I say.

"Brother—"

"Please, Lao," I urge him, seizing my brother's shoulder weakly. "You can heal her. My Chi has expired that I brought Lei Lei in peace from her wound."

Lao nearly holds the inhale in him. Just as his thoughts merely clouded to go blind without understanding correctly. Lao looks up to me and braves his shredding tea of ocean. "I can summon only small _Chi_ within me, Xing. Not likely Po's full chi," he says.

"Then a small _Chi_ will stop Xia's sickness," I suggest.

* * *

The cold wind crosses the yellow lanterns as I stand the Shui Palace Arena, pouring tea from the warrior's cry I sense within my forehead. It was all warm by its rain. The breezes are massaging my fur beneath my orbs that once guiding my turn to elsewhere. These winds softly push my legs as I saunter quietly without sneaking.

A white spark ignites the tea clouds above, something what a light ahead of me, a gray, glass stone trimmed with _In Loving Memory_ letters and an image of a grinning bird. I weigh down the Arena, struggling my tremble arms I crawl in front of the gray glass stone. The rain bathes me deeply into the blue sky weep. _Mom! Momma!_ I grasp the glass stone, realizing my time of gazing her for one last time, is too late.

Too late. Too late to say goodbye to Xia. Too late to see in her eyes achingly. My adoptive mother must have passed away peacefully because she accepts to release all the misery from her sickness. By her promise, convince my brother that I will look after her son. With the Nine, we oath Xia's promise to keep Lao safe. The white spark above, bolts lastly into my shutting eyes.

I start to yet realize from my awakening in a living room I lay on a large bamboo couch for almost three hours of resting, it was all just unfortunate dream to embrace my courage. Courage within my pouring rain to see Xia's final breath I shall swear her promise. A jade tea light lightens the living room from a flat table beside me; it is highly recommended for the Nine to speak with Xia and then soothe literally on our struggling eyes from desperate.

"Xing, we have to go," a female voice came over, noticing Tigress she stands on a front, mahogany door. "Your goose servant has returned and shared some news. The Righteous hawk student has awakened for two hours, and he will be ready to speak within an hour from now with Emperor Huangdi."

"Give me a moment with Xia for me, Tigress," I say, rising from the bamboo couch without letting myself a rush. "Let me speak with her, one last time."

"I'll wait outside," Tigress says, nodding. "Lao has already blessed his mother."

I assume Kong has returned to Xia's Cabin for great news to share as I offered Niu and Lotus earlier to stay put with Li Shan and Mr. Ping on, then followed Master Mantis to listen any word of Fei's injuries and such notice of the Dragon Warrior's whereabouts. Gladly, my brother did his _Chi_ to salvage Lady Xia. Hopefully, her time continues to _last_.

My paws embark warming enough as tender fire from the red lantern with The Nine emblem of water and paintings that confiscate with rope string above, indicating a young white tiger, a white peacock, and a howling wolf cub beside the open window view of soul stars from Xia's left side. Nothing else to melt within my breast as I entered her room. In her warmth bed, she lays, become a solitude stone. Xia's breath is softly moving as a great feather wave. Her breathing comforts my fur I felt within Xia's breeze. Much closer I sit down a brown chair and grasping softly to her right feathers, she hums as reckoning hardly by my paw I caressed her meltingly.

"I don't know if you can hear me," I begin, considering my roughest throat to her hardly on my words to speak. "Your son and I will venture back to Jade Palace to admit Emperor Huangdi and my new friend's details about—terrible war. One of the Masters of Jade Palace had been taken, by a ruthless warrior who he only aspires to skirmish against many people like us that we forged a greater good for martial arts."

Just then, flat steps come closer as I peer my right to the mahogany door. The Nine's Messenger Kong enters, nodding to me simply as the loyal goose touch his feathers togetherly. "I do not know how long we will be coming back," I say, "One certainty that the Nine and I will have some three quests in scattered groups we'll do as necessary to protect Huangdi from bandits, save the Dragon Warrior somewhere in all of China, and stop Huoju's army. Prince of Darkness's men is over there at Zei Dao to battle Haidao's pirates."

"Three quests in one condition of threat against China in a differential, sir, are dangerously suicide," Kong says, "In my knowledge of Huoju while you were a cub with Master Lao, is how capable of _Ox-demon_ menacing against the Mightiest Warriors who tries to deliver justice against him."

"Well, the Mightiest Warriors cannot attack Huoju unless there are parts of weakness, and life story in him," I concern.

"Those are the first steps, then you deliver justice," he says from his good judgment. "Which of those three quests will you go for, Master Xing?" Kong demands delicately.

"Depends on what Emperor Huangdi will say to any warrior," I contemplate.

My movement becomes sturdy. Kong is more sage than most of the goose servants, even to approve with Ming as both are the similarity to their knowledge respectively. The candle slightly dimmers as my paw nearly grasps from Xia's feathers in her subconscious sleep. By her eyes close, I mindfully discern her inspiration on her robe near Xia's upper-chest that comforts absolutely by the blue stars gleaming my adoptive mother.

 _She can sense in me._ I reflect. "I wish I can talk to you more in your sweetest trance, mom," I say. "Only a millionth blessing is what I can grant you a heal within your heart." I lean my head forward to Xia's right feather, kissing her with my soft lips release a small flow of _Chi_ that creates a warming fire into her veins. "I love you, mom. Wish our luck while you are in a trance of ocean you are swimming with dolphins, and we will return very soon."

Her beak grins ironically. _I bet she pretends to drowse._ I think smirkingly. Shortly, Kong and I escort ourselves out of Xia's cabin as both Tigress and Lao stands next to the stone rock near a cliff of the Prosper Valley view over the green mountains that shines by the souls of heaven stars. "Look after Lady Xia, and Shui Palace for me, Kong," I require him. "Make sure she can sip green tea, and eat some rice with radishes."

"Consider it done, Master Xing," Kong nods. "Do as you please to settle your great journey with Masters Lao and Tigress. Keep your friends close, Master Xing."

"I will, Kong," I say, patting his left shoulder. "Take care yourself, buddy."

Tigress, Lao and I go journey ourselves back to the Jade Palace, once we proceed through the river to sail after we sauntered within the woods from the Prosper Valley. As we set sail on the green vessel with pig boatman who we offer him some yuans to take us Valley of Peace, I glimpse above the souls that are glimmering a smile in their heaven, where the light shades of waxing gibbous moon touch my eyes by the brisk.

 _Has this nature been watching me every day?_ I ponder, asking harder. Gazing into these colorful souls with a mixture of gray and blue horizons from the dark side of the moon reminds me of my orbs closed where I laid on a soft waving grass near the woods on Xia's Cabin in a couple of years back. Lotus comforted her head on my upper chest that she went drowsed amiably, Lao rested himself with Lady Xia as both peafowls used to adore their sleep outside for the night to gaze an enormous gray waxing gibbous moon.

 _Good times._

* * *

II. Quests

Orange lanterns place its attach strings across the Jade Palace Arena above me. This place has surrounded by citizens of the Valley of Peace, Master Wolf's Snow Clan, Masters of Jade Palace and Seventh Righteous, sauntering over the Arena course as I seek Huangdi's guards with Shifu, and hawk student Fei. They stand next to the Emperor above the stairway in between both golden snarl dragons on the sides. Tigress, Lao and I stroll ourselves from the large, brown entrance doorway after we ventured from the pig's vessel.

Many people and children are on side temples, whereas villagers usually enjoyed the Dragon Warrior and Furious Five to entertain, and made people became awesomeness as a hardcore fan. You can imagine of the Five and Dragon Warrior combating a war machine Ox, that your heart beats more than a thrill of your intellect, like a sunlight beamed in your head and see an awesomeness heroes on the front.

Most of the people and warriors merely commune as their voice becomes a slight mute. Tigress, Lao and I reach the Nine and Furious Five (four actually) in front near these stairways that are lightly touched by orange lanterns around them. My aunt softly caresses my upper shoulder while she continues to unite with all four members of the Furious Five.

You await yourself in front of the Arena to prepare every word what the Emperor shall be ready to speak. As I see my grandmother on the stairway above with Shifu as they both grin towards me with a wave gesture, one of Huangdi's guards in golden silk robe who is likely a yak, positions next to the Emperor, attending his higher voice to call audiences as we hear him.

"Emperor Huangdi's conversation is ready," says yak guard, craning his whole neck to foresee every warrior's orbs while clearing his throat amiably. "Master Shifu and Seventh Righteous student Fei shall explain by an authority of Emperor."

The red panda softly strolls in front with hawk student near a slight edge of the stairway, Shifu clears his throat comprehensively after the yak guard stepped aside. "We have great news to all of us here from the Seventh Righteous hawk student," Shifu announces, glancing over the Five and the Nine's visible eyes. "Fei has discovered a mountain on the upper northwest of China, where Huoju and his army are gathered there inside their largest, war camp called Yingxing Mountain."

People whispers around me from their anxious. Tigress gently closes her amber eyes as Lotus beside me grasp my whole left arm sympathetically. "Now," Shifu embarks. "To Fei's words, there are over thousands of Huoju members within each, bandit member from crocodiles to wolves." The red panda snatches a large, brown map by a yak guard beside him. Indicating all the ink background of a whole mountain with dots beside to the left, and red ink cross on the back behind the steep. "Somewhere near this cave Fei once found, there can be only one pathway to enter Yingxing Mountain, then capture the Dragon Warrior."

"At the Yinxing Mountain," Fei affirms. He roams himself onward in a true color of green silk by orange lanterns lightly touch to his entire brown feathers, "there are over fifty watchtowers I peered down below from the clouds I crossed. While I had soared away from that horrendous mountain when I landed to one of the nearby villages, an isolated, fearlessness rabbit near his village who risked his life to draw this type of enemy terrain filled with Huoju's army on what does their requirements they have.

"The rabbit who had sketched this terrain of the Yingxing Mountain," the hawk points the ink map, Fei motions it with his feathers to signify side-by-side of the Arena, "he reflected me most importantly that the rabbit must inform, and you all here to share. There are two Shen's cannons in each watchtower."

 _That's over a hundred Shen's dragon cannons._ I anticipate hardly. My lamps become flowing as a pure coldness enters my shuddering body by Lotus's gracious warm inhale. The Furious Five inspires sharply. Nevertheless, they swell, looking in their jaws of horror. "On the entrance of Yingxing Mountain," the hawk says, pointing the front of a mountain on a brown map. "Fifty of those watchtowers are completely guarded. Those massive doors made with clouded metals and local units of archers they occupy there in front."

"Is that where Huoju is building an army?" I inquire to hawk cautiously, as Fei gave details about the mountain to imply our thoughts for war machine cannons and watchtowers fill with bandits before infiltrate.

"Honestly, Master Xing," Fei embarks, giving me an honest look from his cinnamon eyes, "there are more than ten thousand members inside that mountain. I only once counted all from outside as I guess the number around... less than a thousand."

"Is there a possible way to enter the mountain in front of the entrance, Fei?" Shifu asks, concerning towards hawk.

"Draw back on various towers," Fei advises, tilting forward to all the watchful eyes, "Expose their cannons and neutralize bandits. If you go on the exterior, Shen's cannons will point below, then annihilate you like there is no such mercy. What I suggest, is not to go in front of the entrance, but go for the sides of a steep to infiltrate the tower, then destroy what it stands."

"It's a bloodbath if you go near the entrance," the rhino in a white robe and green undercoat from the left beside Bao, clarifies to most of the warriors shortly when budging himself through front near the stairway, "then a whole terrain on the front if you go close there."

"Precisely, Nam." Fei agrees, nodding to rhino accurately.

These murmurs amidst regular voices by each warrior's mouth emerge accurately in all sides of the Arena. Lotus tantalizes her ocean eyes across the whole lanterns of orange fruit lights. A gray goose in a red robe flies below the souls of stars, descending behind the Jade Palace, and through the stairway, as the messenger lands close to Shifu and Ming.

The messenger delivers a small red scroll to Shifu's paw; my grandmother rotates delicately, Ming gazes the red panda in such hard aging by the quietness billow. Without a trudge I linger with my feet as I wanted to approach forward, Lotus seize my paw without hesitation. Nothing to assume whichever my wolf sister merely peers on my weary eyes as pressing into the floor unexpectedly, I too grasp her fingers that warm within our foliage hearts.

"Master Bear and his allies are volunteered to battle against Huoju's army," Shifu publicizes. The whole arena enters every people's mouths to fill their coldness gape.

"That's too dangerous," Monkey assures, walking slowly with a lighter step from his three palms instead of the fourth one from his arm.

"My colleague will notice about Huoju have for his army, and watchtowers defending the mountain, my child. Fei will cover Master Bear," Huangdi explicates vehemently, palming the air to conciliate Monkey in a friendly manner.

"May I speak, my Emperor?" Shou asks, peering my head to the left as the Nine's bull pirate assembles in front. "There is something I must inform you all here." Walking himself heavily as Shou goes to reveal himself within the Emperor's tenacious yellow orbs upfront, Huangdi sits on a stone chair while his snake-like eyes wide enough on Shou's true identity. By the bull pirate's ancestor as we all reveal by Shou, is our Grandmaster Oogway's brother of the Supreme Warlord from the Great War.

Not to complain about Shou's ancestor as of his revelation by female black bear from the calamitous clash at Kong Bai, the Nine and I assured to Shou respectfully as we, then all of China knew and encountered Kai before. "Your father and his pirates are battling against a local army of Huoju's men to conquer, son," Huangdi determines, gazing at the bull meticulously. "You admitted one of your messengers to divulge you, concerning your homeland of Zei Bao's attack?" the Emperor inquires.

"Yes, my Emperor," Shou articulates reverently, nodding. "Whatever my father refuses to recruit with the pirates at the island of Zei Dao from Southeast of China Sea by Huoju's battleship army, then there will be a leads to the battle on any cities from the east to ambush."

"Huoju and his army are going to war," I say, scrutinizing all the warriors from left to right and then Huangdi upfront. "As soon as the Ox-demon will have many of his members to skirmish throughout on China, there could be the deadliest threat and a huge problem."

"War has already begun, my child," Huangdi assures, glimpsing myself behind within his light eyes. "The ambush of Kong Bai Stadium after Zei Dao is the cause of Huoju's hands." The Emperor rises from his chair and embarks to word all over the Arena from the breeze. "In the name of my father after my grandfather's name by his reputation on the bloodline within my soul, I declare a state of conflict against Huoju and his army!"

Once I realized Huangdi's words on what his elder voice become so predictable as unshattered, I glimpse in his little smirk on Emperor's left cheek, higher voices cheer as the sun rises from each warrior's throat with rising fists. Not able to agitate on many contexts in all of China for Huoju's next phase, only one purpose is the war that can lead bandits into a village by village, and city by city by a slow approach.

The yak beside the Emperor, cranes his neck with small glasses close to large golden scroll, opening a whole description of priorities. "First local volunteers, top priority," the yak guard states while every people's voice begins to lower immediately. "Capture and salvage the Dragon Warrior inside Yingxing Mountain."

An confident quest to claim Po, and bring the Hero of China home to the Valley of Peace, is extremely lethal. The breeze as every warrior's mouth throughout the Jade Palace Arena, are silent as the freezing seed growth. Additionally, this remarkable idea that any of the three dangerous quests can be courageous, depending on how you manage your mind to guide your head and toughen yourself through shattering Earth.

A brave, and toughest feminine voice summons a volunteer shout towards the front of a stairway. A voice where is not from one of the warriors behind me or on all sides. The feminine voice comes from the right.

My aunt volunteers.

* * *

The red panda wide his blue eyes severely as his light voice goes into shadow as quivering furs. He articulates his daughter's name across the Jade Palace Arena. "I will not stay, and let the Dragon Warrior die inside that mountain, my Emperor!" Tigress softly spills, bowing after she impacted her fists. "I request a permission to volunteers to join with me and enter the mountain. With, or without me, I will venture there."

 _Is Tigress crazy?!_ I think. _She's a total badass!_

"Wait! I will join!" Crane unites aside behind Tigress.

"Me too!" Viper slithers throughout her entire reptile body onto Tigress's leg to right arm. "You won't be alone, sister!" _Both of you two?!_ I consider again wildly.

"Well, my arm and Mantis's antenna broke off. We'll have to stay with Shifu and Emperor Huangdi," Monkey says, standing himself behind the three of Furious Five.

"We'll bring our brother back," says Viper, touching his cheek with her tail. "Save us some of your cookies later."

"Any volunteers?" the yak guard asks after he again clearing his throat.

I gaze most of the warriors and the Nine eventually. Any volunteer will risk his or her life to do Emperor Huangdi's lethal quest. A thousand bandits outside of Yingxing Mountain, and more than ten thousand members of Huoju's men inside the subterranean? _Pirates? What did we get? Bandits? Whatever it is, Dragon Warrior and Furious Five will take them down!_ _You know what I mean?_ I reminded Po's act.

The lantern above Lotus merely shines in her ocean eyes, gently tightens her mouth and palming my chest as I caress her right fluffy cheek before peering my whole orbs on Emperor Huangdi's sun robe. "I volunteer," I step forward. "WHAT?!" Eight of the Nine shrieks by their wide open eyes loudly.

"You're not joking, are you, Xing?" Lao insists, his ocean eyes go into broad daylight with pouring suns. "It's suicide!"

"Masters Tigress, Crane, and Viper are not going anywhere without me," I contribute the Nine and whole arena as I stand aside to three members of the Furious Five. "You need a chef and great companions who will watch your backs like I am."

"You look just like Master Tigress here, Xing," says Crane, contacting his feather on my back. "We are highly appreciated for you to rustle up your secret rice ingredients for us."

"ME!" Lotus delights with a higher tone, embracing my whole belly with her clenching paws. "No _ONE_ is going on anywhere on that mountain without me!"

 _Geez, she's too typical by her cookie spirit!_ I think, snickering softly as I grasp her whole back body with my entire right arm. Lao clench his feathers and nearly explodes his whole cheek when he nearly holds his breath as a rose. _I think Lao really dislikes our insanity guts._ I consider. _He's. . . incensed._ Lao has sighed properly and pacify his temper in him. "I will venture!" My brother exclaims, walking ahead of me and Lotus.

"Prince Dōngjì?" Huangdi perplexes from his throat I hear when revolving back ourselves to the front of a stairway.

"My Emperor, with all due respect," says Lao, positioning next to me and Crane after he inclined to Huangdi with such reverence. "I will honor my associates to lead their skirmish, and retrieve the Dragon Warrior. With no leads I must discover, I will follow three of the Furious Five, including two of my closest companions on my own. If my grandparents of Gongmen City were here and listened to this conversation of three quests to tender, they would agree their grandson's voice."

"Well said, Son of Divinity," praises Huangdi, clapping his hand at once, then glimpsing whole warriors' eyes over the Arena. "I acclaim this grandson of Lord Feng to exceed a company of the Dragon Warrior to venture on all of China!"

At again, people swarms their acclaim from one side to the other of whole Arena. Lighter voices crawling off from their throats to mouths onto the air, as I smirk and pat my brother's back that complements into him. "Dim, Sum, and I volunteer!" Three pandas including Mei Mei who she shortly spilled her mouth all over the breeze sets aside behind the three of Furious Five.

 _Three pandas?!_ I think shockingly. _Po's right! Mei Mei's not joking, she is presumably crazy as almost as Lotus!_ The crowds and warriors slowly silent their cheers and shout after Lao's short speech and three of bravery pandas whom shall risk their souls to serve and rescue the People's Hero. One wolf as elder and stronger as unbeatable silver eyes in pale silk kimono with the black sash around his waist and navy trousers, he approaches from the right edge of the Arena.

"My Emperor," says Master Wolf, bowing. "Three of my wolf students will venture with the company to Yingxing Mountain." An elder wolf gestures to some wolves from his clan. Two archer wolves sauntering themselves in front as they carry red bows and arrows, and dark armors. The third wolf in a single right eye approaches with large maul hammer "This is Commander Zhong, and two lieutenants Lee and Lin who are military strategists and archer experts will risk their breasts to lean forward."

I recognize the one-eyed wolf before from Jade Palace he entered Lao's room with an elder goat in there. _Why is Zhong here for?_ I think. "Hey. Isn't this a guy who hammered Po's face before?" Crane murmurs to Tigress. I assume the Five and Dragon Warrior met one of the wild wolves who supposedly an employer of that imbecile peacock lord. If there is a reason of this one-eyed wolf has to join this quest with his archer wolves with us, then why is Commander Zhong here on Jade Palace for? _What is this wolf's purpose to speak on a front of the Emperor's golden eyes?_ I think straightforwardly.

"My Emperor, if I may," Zhong says, all three wolves bend their knees after one-eyed wolf bowed to Emperor Huangdi. "Since I was Lord Shen's right-handed wolf, I sought myself as a wrongness path into the darkness where I was never going to the light. I implore you with respect, to accept my clemency with the wolves clan, that we are extremely ashamed for the innocent pandas at Thriving Village we opposed them, we stole numerous metals to any village in all of China, we intimidated villagers including their children, and collateral damaged Gongmen City, especially Kung Fu Council as Peafowl Noble's Sacred Flame Tower. My former master, as a friend I knew him, Shen was the one who ordered all the cause from his pandemonium.

"For my honor to accept my clemency, my Emperor," Zhong rise his face in front of Huangdi, "I will join three of the Furious Five, three of the Nine, and three pandas to save the Dragon Warrior, and will train Prince Dongji as his mentor to guide leadership as I was a former Wolf Boss, and knowledge of Lord Shen's cannons. I know how to dispose of mixtures of powder, and fireworks since I have ordered my dead wolves to guide their victory."

"Your clemency and uniting volunteers with your lieutenants, Commander Zhong, is _granted_ ," Huangdi says loudly. A mixture of shouts and objections around the breeze are possible regards to their opinions, and facts about wolves who they strongly intimidate every people on all the villages, and sometimes a city alike Gongmen. _The Five hates wolves._ I think, contemplating each of their eyes they merely narrow softly to entire wolves. _There's no reason to use_ hate _, but disliking for their opinion._ For my judgment? I shall let these former wolf bandits have a second chance.

My aunt snatches Zhong's whole right arm like a hook, smothering the wolf with her left arm too tight. Two archer wolves withdraw, not to oppose because many wolves realize they have no strength to prevent the Five. Both Shifu and my grandmother yell at her. "You betray me with your wolves, I will scuff your right eye, and tear your heart apart," Tigress intimidates Zhong, becoming a scorch I sense within her grimace.

"Master Tigress!" I say in a rising voice, grasping softly to her left shoulder when Tigress loose Zhong's throat, then thrusts him to the floor. Crane and I intervene her to give space of Zhong and archer wolves away from Tigress. One-eyed wolf struggles to his breathing, two archers supports Zhong with both arms around their necks. Shortly after the break-up, Zhong pants when glimpsing right into Tigress's flaring eyes, coughing gently.

"It is good to see you all again," says Zhong, panting and caressing his own neck soothingly. "We will talk about this later, even my enormous mistakes that some of you can take some time to accept my forgiveness." Next, a substantial gorilla approaches forwardly to three wolves behind them. Within these wolves' eyes, grows wider than a horror of goosebumps on their cold furs after enormous gorilla ceased himself, narrowing them in the eyes vigilantly. "Um. . . he's... big. Good gorilla?" Zhong terrifies, without an inch of him and two archers become a stone.

Bao chuckles silently by his right grin towards the wolves and left wink to me. _Oh, he knows how to handle them_. I think properly, nodding at Bao. _Anyone moves or even a slight distance close to Bao, his palms will crush their entire heads. He's undoubtedly not joking!_ Bao sometimes not to speak for a week, and he barely communes whenever Heaver of the Nine has to, even to his sign actions from his palms and tale around every weekend Bao does. "Twelve volunteers are willing to risk their own hearts to claim Dragon Warrior and send the panda back home. Is there another volunteers to unite?" Yak guard reiterates to any volunteer for one last time.

"I am," a fearless voice draws nearby from the swarm of warriors behind Monkey with Mantis. A golden, snarling eyes of a snow leopard in green pants, yellow sash around his waist and navy blue vest, approaches forth to the middle side ahead of me. "I am Peng, Tai Lung's nephew! I volunteer with a company and three of the Furious Five! For the sake of rescuing the Dragon Warrior, I shall be the one to support as I am their good friend."

"Me!" Yet, another female, heroic voice summons from one of the crowds behind, nearing swiftly as an Asian golden cat with a black vest and blue clothing around her proceeds, and Crane. . . shrinks his feathers by the cold and red cheeks. "I am Mei Ling from Lee Da Kung Fu Academy, my Emperor! One of the Five must offer his assistance to save that awesomeness big panda brother."

 _Crane and this golden cat are together?_ I think ponderously as Mei Ling clutches Crane's wings around him as the bird squeak with a cringe. Why is Crane shrinking his red cheek and softly grin on his large beak? I wonder how these two are, in fact, charming within their eyes and never endlessly motivates some close friendship from their commencement. A brown hawk lands next to these shivering wolves.

"I will go with you all," Fei says to us and the company, then revolving to Huangdi as he embarks loudly while all six Righteous students perplexed by their surprising voices. "I am the only one who sought that mountain, my Emperor. I must be the one who shall guide all fourteen volunteers to lead them there at Yingxing Mountain. By walking, will take seven days straight forward."

"Very well, Master Fei. That is all fifteen volunteers as the Company of Dragon Warrior," nodding Huangdi, then sitting down his throne chair. "Now for Zei Dao to support Pirate of the Nine." The Emperor open his right palm, pointing to Shou. "Top priority: Stop Huoju's men for skirmishing Haidao's pirates, then return back to China."

Pondering myself as any warrior around the Arena can volunteer with my bull student that drops my colder blood flow in me. Too bad for me to venture the sea with Shou as I wanted to so badly. I see my great companion sauntering onward behind Shou, and pat the bull's right shoulder with a smile near the Ox's left ear.

"Brother. Since I realized you are so much important for training sword techniques for a pirate or not," Niu concerns, Shou raises his both ears when Niu is in front of him. "I combine you, with my honor to die with friends."

"SON!" Master Ox shouts, positioning near the left stairway with Master Croc as the reptile cross his arms and wide mouth.

"I will go," Zhao utters, strolling next to Shou and Niu as the Nine's Ferocious beams them two, and knuckling the bull's left arm. "You need a silent predator, like me."

"I object, my Emperor!" Master Ox condemns, with a red snare onto Huangdi's golden eyes with clenching fist he merely smashes the breeze.

"Your son is willing to battle his glory, my dear Master Ox," smirks Huangdi, peering at Master Ox's scarlet eyes with great power of highly noble rank than him. "Niu's journey is what represent the meaning with a reflection of old, legendary Street Fighters you three once assembled before."

"I will fight, and honor my godfather Master Thundering Rhino since he helped you and Master Croc to conclude Wu Sisters at the volcano fortress," says Niu, glimpsing closely to his father's eyes and now Huangdi with masters above the stairway. "Without my colleagues to fight, my worth fighting will be meaningless to Master Thundering Rhino's death."

"The Croc is in!" Master Croc says thunderously, sprinting in all fours and assembles with Shou, Niu, and Zhao with waving palms touching across the air. "I will journey with three of the Nine, to glory and dwell with _riches_!" The reptile tightly grips his fist.

"Here we go again. . ." Master Ox groans, walking ahead of all three with his reptile colleague that Niu's father softly palms his own forehead.

"That will be all five participants to head Zei Dao, and fifteen volunteers will lead their stroll to Yingxing Mountain to salvage Dragon Warrior," the Emperor declares, then again standing up from his throne, seeking to our eyes including mines. "In addition to Company of Dragon Warrior, Master Bear's army will arrive a small village of Cun for the next few days, on up north of China. From there, you will all confront him to listen to his battle plan."

Huangdi moves forward when he finishes peering into our eyes while he mainly focuses all the worthy warriors over Jade Palace Arena. "For those who does not volunteer, will unite aside with all masters to defend me on Jade Palace. I hereby all volunteers to escort their mission to success, and be on a lookout to every Huoju's threat in all of China. Dismiss!"


	27. The Company of Dragon Warrior (E06)

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, readers! Been working all day, and had to finish this latest chapter with grammars I must edit as possible. Enjoy yourselves, readers, and peace!**

 **Featuring my OC wolves returning from my short book, _The Last Survivors_!**

 **GZ**

 **4/7/2017**

* * *

 _Chapter XXVII_

 _The Company of Dragon Warrior_

I. An Adventure

The breeze has been silent for over a minute. No pushing winds caressed my fur. Lao and I saunter ourselves at the golden stairway, descending to the Valley of Peace. The moment of my grandmother's wrinkling eyes, she saw me as a courage grandson. I breezed her soft biting lip by my voice along the Company for not long ago. Her red panda friend beside my grandmother, Shifu crinkled his cheek when he targeted Tigress from his blue eyes. His adoptive daughter shall provide a risk to convene after she volunteered herself to salvage her closest friend that Tigress always encounter Po in proper prosperity. Ming and Shifu's eyes, their light went lower and shrouded with white tears. Am I risking my life with Tigress and the Company to help the Dragon Warrior?

It feels like you are a child to your parent's vision. Likely, if you venture yourself through the horizon at those beautiful and flawless breezes of the blue skies, your family concerns you more than what you contemplate of threat appears nearby.

"That went well," I say, sauntering down an enormous ten thousand steps of the golden stairway continuously.

"Is that how you call _I volunteer_?" he insists, brightening his ocean eyes towards me. "You are going to kill yourself, Xing!"

"The Five needs the panda, Lao," I calm his wider eyes. "The Masters, Li Shan, and Mr. Ping need their panda most importantly, and I will support three of the Furious Five as they must watch their backs." My brother sighs deeply without going rage, as we nearly approach to the ground about hundred more steps to go. "By the way," I turn to him, "you did a fantastic speech back there. You know, part of grandson's _voice_ and your _grandparents'_ thing."

So as I said to my brother remain outstanding beside me when Lao spoke, he softly trembles his beak. "I do not know if I am the grandfather's _grandson_ ," he says, concerning. "Somehow, I should have acted as a highly noble prince before becoming myself as lord."

"You'll learn about your grandparents' life soon, Lao," I say, tapping his back at once. "Not really how I can train you to become royalty, but the way I taught you about kindness, friendship towards the people, and a weapon to discipline your mind accurately towards the bandits."

"Yes," he agrees.

Not for long, we have arrived this noodle restaurant for a couple of minutes. Lao and I walked from the bridge to ten thousand stairway behind us. Now, an elder panda in the green vest sweeps his large broom slightly to the floor as the goose gathers plenty of white bowls mounted on the big rolling tray. The moon above us lightly beams in their pouring suns. Seeking my eyes on Li Shan as the elder panda gazes on a red poster, featuring his son with the Furious Five in all combos of kung fu forms.

"You coming, guys?" Lotus asks, turning myself to her as she carries a white bag of rice on her back with left grasping paw.

"Tell the Company that Lao and I will be at the vessel about ten minutes, Lotus," I tell her, she nods before _our_ sister leaves to the intersect roads.

The company can manage to have patience; Emperor Huangdi's men gather some bags of rice, kinds of pasta and teas to place on board right now. Lao and I entered this noodle restaurant. Every wall fills with jade tea lights on the floors in front of multiple posters, and floating lanterns attach the strings across the wall around us above. Li Shan's tears drop gradually while he hardly peers to his son's smirk.

I can barely see their shattering pours from the goose and elder panda's eyes. Something that if I ever had a child, I would experience the same as where agony of tea river cannot stop. I gather six empty white bowls, mounting every plate in one place to deliver Mr. Ping as the goose drag his moving tray nearby. Their teas of river in their orbs, they both knew we arrived here as Lao and I can desirably apologize to their son, realizing that Po is all that matters to his dads' hearts, and the Dragon Warrior needs them both for their connection to a family.

Now as Mr. Ping being appreciated to help him by a gentle smirk on his right beak, I focus on my brother he peers to Li Shan closer while I am sitting down on a chair.

"Your grandfather," says the elder panda, continuously peering Po on the Dragon Warrior and Furious Five poster ahead of him. "I used to know Lord Feng since we were great colleagues, and he ventured me inside of his palace, Tower of the Sacred Flame." Li Shan turns his head steadily to Lao. "Since we met to our eyes, uh... Lao," he figures my brother's name when palming to Lao's chest. "You reminded me of _him_."

Harder to believe, Lao seems exactly like his father's father Li Shan knew Lord Feng before. I never know how close they both became as great friends during Shen's younger days. All I notice is Lord Shen's parents are absolute royal peafowls they ruled Gongmen City before, even their ancestors as only one of the Mightiest Warriors members was part of the nobles.

"Sir. Xing and I just wanted to say that we are deeply sorry for your son's missing," Lao regrets to Li respectfully, patting the panda's wrist as an endearment and peering into elder panda's grass eyes. "Even though we encountered Po and Furious Five as our new friends to present their knowledge of kung fu, and inner peace more than your son became the greatest teacher than the Nine's master in all of China."

I nod to the elder panda while Li comprehends. Mr. Ping transfers his big tray wheel, filled with white bowls to the front mahogany door it has been opened for a while when the goose enters the kitchen. "Not trying to be offensive, sir," says Lao, looking myself to him in front of Li Shan, opening his beak nonchalantly as chunks of crystal light from the moonlight. "I understand you do have a problematic to see me as—"

"It's not like that, your Highness. It is not the reason to hate peacock with those wolves who caused my abandoned village." Li Shan says reasonably, putting his broom on the edge of the flat, wooden table straightforwardly. "Your father" — he embarks while having a thought of Lord Shen — "I met him around your age, he merely cherished what Shen mainly focused on: His parents and future. When Shen saw me along to your grandfather at the tower above Feng's throne, I was a stranger to your father's thoughts. It's true."

 _Po's father truly encountered Lord Shen's dad._ I contemplate clearly. How close were they? Li Shan I speculate to his origin, there could be a reason how this elder panda became closer together toward Lord Feng's trust. Something like a best friend, something like a companionship, something comparable to my best friend we are close deeply with Lotus.

"You are no problematic, son," Li says tolerably, palming my brother's feather. "The only complication was… your father. He glowered to pandas with a loathsomeness in him, and it is a wrong thing that people of pandas and I are _his_ enemies to Shen."

"I know, sir. You and all pandas are not common enemies," my brother realizes.

"Please, your Highness. Call me Li," says Li, chuckling sympathetically. "You don't have to call me _sir_."

" _Li_ ," Lao corrects a name to the elder panda. "Every soul's life have various personalities. My father merely observes the visual of enemies that can fear himself to stop. Then he went through an unacceptable path to let Shen became a divinity warlord who will not surrender in front of his enemies. Lord Shen is too oblivious; something that his opponent tried to convince him, an object that the enemy of my father's enemy is a friend, that shall let Shen go into his scar to rehabilitate my grandparents with grace towards the people."

"Peace," Li perceives. "My son coveted to show your dad inner peace before Shen took his life in a better place."

"Exactly," Lao nods. "I'm afraid… my father has returned from the dead, Li. Not likely that Shen's cannon crushed him to death to swim back at the bay, but that barbarity Ox-demon merely resurrected him to let my father wish him a reciprocate. For my concern to volunteer myself with two of my companions, Li, I must venture with three of the Furious Five to salvage your son. Your son I mean."

"And we will be, Mister!" I say lightly, approaching in front beside Lao. "Mr. Ping, Li Shan. I realized you two are unbalanced your emotions about Po's missing. As what my brother was trying to say here, the Company, three of the Five, my sister, Lao and I will save your son, and bring him back home safely."

"You all will?" asks Mr. Ping with a lighter tone from the moonlight's glare. The goose grasps his feathers squashy. I nod to him with a touching smile on his trembling beak. Mr. Ping embraces my whole body tightly, crushing my spine as a stone. Li Shan, however, hugging my brother the same as Lao can manage the tightest crush like Yoo's embrace style. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU!"

"We will bring him back, guys. I promise," I chuckle, caressing the goose's back whenever I listen to some soft cracking bones from Lao's spine with a deep inhale. Next, the enormous panda who hugs many people every day comes forth with a laughing smirk. Yoo approaches rapidly with wide open arms. "LET ME GET SOME OF THAT!" Yoo astounds. _Oh, no!_

I quickly loosen Mr. Ping's grasp, then at a short second when Lao escapes Li Shan's hug, Yoo snatches both me and my brother on his special ability of an encouraging bear hug, crushing in front of our bodies. One tight squeeze, our eyes nearly burst into flesh.

* * *

 _Two Minutes Later_

"That felt good," I say, balancing my cracked back behind me as we saunter ourselves to the road.

"Oh, shut up!" Lao snaps his feather to my left rib. I snicker terribly, suppressing my bursting laugh in my whole mouth. A little sense of humor brings my brother into comical thoughts. Not actually a _comedian_ I feathered his crest. Shortly, we arrive one block path on this road, glimpsing the three warriors of a bull pirate, the young Ox and ferocious crocodile communicating themselves ahead near Mrs. Chow's gift shop.

I tell Lao to head over the vessel at once I will return to the Company about plenty of minutes. Lao agrees as he strolls himself to the left intersection road to lead a riverboat at the river. I relax my back firmly; all three warriors peer to me awkwardly with their heads tilted.

"You alright, Xing? What happened to you?" Niu inquires bewilderedly, palming my right arm.

"Lao and I had that big hugging panda on the ropes," I jester easily after I am in front of them closely.

"You both had a fight?" Shou asks smirkingly, bending his left eyebrow with a wide open right eye towards me.

"A _hugging_ combat," I describe them; their whole mouths exploded, laughing empathetically. _Confidently, I pictured them punching hands to typical hugging arms battle._ I consider. _I think my humorous is born._ Quickly, they serene their comical throats, grinning on me blithely.

"I'm sure that panda gave you a _hearty_ look, brother," says Niu, indicating me with fingers unite as the picture of a heart symbol on the young Ox's chest. _Oh, you imbecile!_

"Yeah," I concede without bursting another comical, vibrating my head, facing down to the floor.

"I can wish to say for you and the Company, good luck. Don't lose yourselves," says Zhao. The crocodile knuckles my fist. "Any suggestions, Xing?" he asks.

"Fight like water, and stay alive," I energetically advice, examining to their eyes each. Without apprehension from these encourageable students of the next era of Street Fighters, their bond shall be unbroken, even in a battle tremendously. Besides, what if Huoju's army will outnumber all five (part of two Masters included) and those pirates without benevolence? What makes Shou, Niu, Zhao, and two Masters can control Zei Dao where every pirate and clan fills with unsettling blades of scream? "I do not know how you three and two Masters of Gongmen will arrive at that unwelcoming island of pirates over there," I scrutinize their crazy thoughts, then gazing into the bull's eyes ahead of me, asking him concernedly. "Wasn't that your father banished you to the sea, and left you to drown, Shou?"

"Aye! Such no men of Huoju's army will ever recruit my father's blood brothers of the pirates," Shou retorts, clenching his right fist into the breeze. "With my banishment I accepted, Haidao is still my _father_."

"Are you highly sure about this?" I ask the bull with one right eyebrow rising.

"Nope!" Niu shakes his head, palming Shou's upper-left shoulder. "But Shou cannot be alone to face against those ruthless armies to seek _justice_ , and pirates if they try to intimidate us."

 _Uh huh,_ I narrow my orbs to Niu, making sure my big guy does a prospect along my students and two Masters. "By that means," I admit with a bending face, then eying on the new era Street Fighters, pointing with my left-pointing finger to them. "You three are excellent swimmers, savvy?"

"AYE!" They all clamor towards me tumultuously.

Their shout impacts my whole ears, ringing elsewhere within me. With no sound of deafening to theirs, or anyone's mouth around me. Just a simple, soft ringing ears as the sky tremendously vibrate as the collapsing white river. "No need to open your pie holes loudly," I retort, can barely hear my voice across a slight mute. "You all are good." I gesture them with a right thumb up.

Just as I officially double check their strengths with knowledge of survival swimming instincts, one of the yak guards ahead of us in few yards away at the eastside bridge calls them three. Every travel package has delivered by an authority of Emperor Huangdi's top priority. Clothing, grains of rice, kinds of pasta, bottles for water or simply green tea to have sustenance.

For Niu, I concern him more than my brother. As my colleague does know how to swim, and front crawl abilities at the lake river near Lady Xia's cabin, I may not have seeing his father Master Ox been swimming before, regardless of Lord Shen's reckless ambition at Gongmen Bay I once told by Po and kung fu masters. Within the blue moon shines all three warriors sauntering themselves ahead to the east bridge, I softly sprint behind Niu.

"Niu, one more thing, brother," I call him, then my Ox buddy rotates after he concluded. "If you gonna journey there in Zei Dao, does your father ever been to bandits battle before at the seas?"

Not what I expect about his blue eyes aiming at his dad and Master Croc they approach nearby at Mrs. Chow's gift shop. At this time, Niu embarks. "I don't think so, Xing," he shakes his head as Niu cannot notice. "You are wondering that my father can swim in the ocean?" He inquires me firmly.

"That's what I am reflecting," I ponder as we are on the same page with our thoughts.

"You know many large people like me can swim, Xing," he suggests, standing in front of me, palming to his own heart. "Except the _gorillas,_ they are _not_ truly excellent swimmers. I'll keep an eye on my dad."

"I bet you will, buddy. Stay close to him, Niu," I advise my colleague, patting to his right navy bracelet. "Good luck, brother. And by the gods, be very careful."

"Nothing will happen to my son, young warrior," says a robust voice from behind. Master Ox has intervened near to his son, with Master Croc aside me. "What honor does my son need? Live longer instead sacrifice." Niu's dad utters generously.

"Unless we get _riches_ by Oogway!" the reptile extends his whole arms widely. "We can help your son, and his friends for Thundering Rhino's sake, brother!" Master Croc leans over to the left side of Master Ox, and tap his back kindly, looking briefly at the scarlet eyes of his colleague. "Show our beloved friend a true meaning of _godson_."

 _Brilliant_. I think contentedly. A definite, courage speak. That appears as considerably inspire that any warrior in death can peer to their loved ones logically. Whether in a Spirit Realm or otherwise a better place as the same as where Oogway occupies there, a spirit warrior can grow their love with strength. Once I have realized the purpose of the _true meaning_ part, I am likely as the father's _son_. Something how my grandmother always talked about her son every night since my early days. Leadership. A strength of the pack. Companionable. The father's son before his grandfather.

"Good luck to you both, Masters," I shake their hands differentially and looking briefly at Master Ox's focus. "Stay very close to your son for me, Master Ox. Niu is like my brother to me that I taught him not to temper his eyes."

"I will, Xing," Ox assures. "Bring Po home."

They pack, and formed themselves up to the eastside bridge after all five easily spread the word of _goodbyes_. Not directly goodbyes, but stated to many villagers _W_ _e will return safely_. While three of the Nine and two Masters lurch forward in the plainlands of the east, they are gone on an adventure as their goal is to conclude all possible threats coming to China, and then the skirmish of Zei Dao.

I reach into the blue stream that glared by the moonlight's pale. A brown bamboo riverboat with gray mast mahogany and two floors that can capsize seventeen to twenty people each; a perfect size for the fifteen members of the Company. Orange lanterns on the sides attached below the ceilings. One for the indoor and the other is regular as similarity to the goose boatman's sail, infiltrating myself at a kitchen that smells like onions across the drawers and equipment tools to use for cooking. Tons of white bags of rice lay near the opposite side above the outdoor floor.

 _This will be my kitchen for now._ I think wisely.

I saunter to the stairs as three pandas accommodate their items of luggage of clothing. Mei Mei kindly caresses my jaw before she infiltrates the indoor room with Dim and Sum. The wolves, just carefully seek at every tree and hill on both sides of the outdoor deck instead of a distraction. Hopefully, none of these wolves can turn back on me or any fourteen. Besides, these wolves were supposedly aggressive, and reckless. Three of the Furious Five and two of my companions stand in a front left of the outdoor deck, glimpsing and waving at the citizens of the Valley of Peace.

Once the boat leans forward after two ropes darted off from those large poles, Dim maintains this river boat with a steering wheel alone; Sum leads himself to attach many ropes and loosens the sail with balance. Peng and Mei Ling, Tigress, Viper and Crane, Lotus, Lao and I wave these villagers as they all position near the edge of a blue river. With one step closer to adrift this boat off the Valley, the eyes of my grandmother beams as the crystal moon. She gestured her right palm, uniting with Shifu, and both Monkey and Mantis near the edge.

Bao, Fǎnshè, and Hong waves to me with a cobalt starlight from their orbs. Lastly, both of these dauntlessness villagers steps forward beside Shifu and both Monkey and Mantis. The eyes of cinnamon and grass highlights in their own son's _chi,_ motioning their hands (likely a feather to the goose) at our heads acutely. These words I may never forget in my mind reminds me from their sorrowful to joyous sunset eyes I told them. _We will bring him back, guys. I promise._

Hopefully, my promise won't let Po suffer. If the Dragon Warrior dies at that mountain, his two dads will endure. I can imagine my nana's heart shattering my memory if I broke my promise to them.

Believe Po in him. Convince _his_ light in him.

 _Remember the path_.

* * *

II. Catching Dawn

In a good night sleep near the kitchen, I embark to experience prosperity than a course of beaming sun, compensating me with outstanding warm clouds touching my whole fur. You can see every living thing growing from your feet; Flowers, chi flowers, and grasses massage my feet with my grin, softening my breath. The sky colors into pure gold, then pale sun to the horizon, and now orange as a sunset.

Ironically, I feel the sun's breeze. I sense the gentle of waving, chi below me from the ocean. I see shaded scorch from light mountains; No burning outside of me, however, the fire soars me into the dark forest. Those silent, green snare trees. Brown logs quietly shatter its drink from the inside. I position myself in front of this dying tree. It's log slowly spill as golden water, shifting it into crimson. The smell of blood enters my nose thoroughly. An image of the scarlet, horrifying eye.

Incoherently, I've never seen how pale chi spawned to a crimson eye that sensed as the person's flesh. In the middle of it, I crane my neck closer to the drinking spill, with my heart as pumping rapidly by my suspicious eyes. Indicating a mild scream inside of its red; Painting me a hot, thick, face of peacock's wrath, spattering by the whole face I screeched with a burn.

Awakening in my new bedroom terribly, the dawn breaks from the left window. Breathing my hot air from the sweat fur below my neck, I nearly got soak in front of my robe's v-neck to the chest. That has happened to me sometimes on random days, months, slightly a year. My grandmother's lesson to me she always said: _Discipline your emotions. Control your fear from unexpected things._

My breath changes to brisk shortly, as I sight my aunt glimpsing at me with serene; she must have seen me what I lurched my half body from the awakening.

"Where are we?" I demand, calming, and removing half of the red blanket slowly as I discipline the pain in my headache.

"We are at Tánhuáng. Fifty-five miles from Jade Palace," Tigress replies. This riverboat does not travel faster enough to reach the mountain; here to that _horrendous_ mountain can take nearly a week and a half to arrive there. "You had a dream?" My aunt asks. _She should realize how my body flinched from_ that _an inadequate dream Tigress does not see._ I think, not rudely.

"It's just a stupid nightmare," I answer. Every warrior has nightmares. My aunt's memory was her orphanage palace, that place where caretakers and orphans called Tigress a _monster_ ; frankly, however, Lotus's grieving memory is the same as Tigress's. But to my trance what I saw? It is not the same as from the dark forest, unless only an enemy who screeched in shadows with flames, burned, and killed my parents alive.

I rather not start recalling at it again, the one with drinking blood that spilled on the brown log turned to Shen's wrath. Instead of recalling it, my eyes brisk bitterly, raising myself from the bed. "I better start cooking," I say.

"Do you want to talk about _it_?" Tigress inquires.

"Maybe later," I say, heading towards the kitchen.

I pour three cups of white rice into the large gray pot. Six cups of water to fill correctly and placing it on the large stove fire I once ignited before the procedure. Shortly, I let this water boil inside the pot that filled with white rice. Next, a little mixture of peppercorn right on a large dash beside me, I gather plenty and randomly place it in a boiling pan to let many rice joints through (making the mixture into rice can go something creative taste). Minutes later, I slow the fire down and placing a flat lid above the pot, letting the rice with peppercorn flavor simmer.

Sensing a steam that enters my nose, the white rice is unfinished. I wait for it at least fifteen to twenty minutes. The next minutes after will leave the steam and let the rice go fluffy as a soft chew. I feel the hands embracing my entire belly behind me with someone's both arms. I recognize the gray paws.

"Morning," I say radiantly.

"Morning," Lotus says, grasping my whole belly, comforting my back body with her warmth body, then licking my right cheek. "Why you cook without me?" she insists quietly.

"Because… you don't look like a cooker," I say, she releases my body from her grasp.

"I bake cookies," she implies, softly hitting my right arm. "Don't you remember how I cook better than yours?" she asks.

* * *

I recall the dining room with my grandmother and our peacock brother inside. The room has lightened as the pale sunlight, the lantern touched my cheek with its light, and so to theirs in front of me. We used to sit together for great thanks as we celebrated Winter Festival, twelve years ago. Within their eyes they glimpsed their feast meal of many rice plates, Lotus once started cooking as Ming likely offered her to train with knowledge of taste, and sense of great joy.

I cooked the rice with my grandmother. We gave Lao, Hong, Fǎnshè, Lady Xia, Kong and Mrs. Yan to our special ingredient rice they feasted with a success taste of the spirit; however, one did have to sustenance in a different way. Lotus merely cooked her fluffy rice. Green and yellow. Hundreds of peppercorn flooded in her white bowl. What did I expect to see her cheek after she tasted her food with a wooden spoon in her mouth? A swollen. Lotus's cheek became pale green. She ran outside and threw herself a puke nastily. Fǎnshè beside me from the left, tilted his head while he carried a spoon using his tail.

"Oh! What happened to her?" Fǎnshè perplexed,

"Fatality," I replied.

Well, it was not the worst day after all. Lotus considered she would not ever cook because of what she mainly dazed, and didn't realize what my sister did. Frankly, she used to scrutinize those white rice inside the kitchen where Ming and I cooked there while Lotus had spent ten days of sickness in her room beside Hong. Probably, Lotus will not make that disgusting rice ever again.

* * *

I start staring at her trembling eyes, observing that Lotus does cook (not directly a green and yellow rice) to support. "Let me help you make tea," she says. _Sure you do_. I think. I position still as the stone. Lotus, at frankly, can forge the knowledge of tea gradually, even in turns as Niu and I make green tea every morning around a breaking daylight from the horizon. For every week, we get to take turns: First is me, second is Niu, and Lotus is third. Without Niu around here where he goes to the Zei Dao quest, Lotus can manage the tea for this week.

One thing that I cannot ignore Lotus, her beautiful cheek with ocean orbs. Something how I cannot control my awkward discipline, whereas I stood beside her in front of the wooden dummy at Shui Palace ring, spooned Lotus in her bedroom since random days of childhood, and honestly, she does the same as we have been through since our first day to see each other.

"Is Lao up?" I ask.

"Nope," she shakes her head, gathering a bag of water behind her. "He's the only one to wake himself lastly."

"Well, it's time for him to grab some sustenance," I remind Lotus.

Not for long, this rice has finished cooking as I simmered it wisely enough. Lotus and I grab two large tray carts to motion all fourteen bowls of rice and cups of tea; Lotus's tray fills with fourteen dishes of rice, and mine's gathering fourteen mugs of green tea. As we shared already, Lotus heads to the second deck above, the slope on the front of the indoor deck only supports the moving tray with wheels on, as the stairway on the back does not recommend to move it, you likely have to manage a large tray to carry manually.

Lao rises from his bed when I arrive his new room with crumpled bedsheet with preening feathers on the floor, giving him a sense of healing I placed the teacup next to the drawer beside him. Next, I approach around the oval indoor. Mei Mei, Dim, and Sum snatch three mugs in their brightening eyes, sipping by themselves freely, and Mei Mei gently tickles my back with her paw. _What the—?_

Next, I go forth to the slope, reaching the second floor. The color of the sky turns pale yellow to ocean blue. Trees on the sides with the color of green shades of both light from the sun, and shadow behind branches. Tigress said we are at Tánhuáng. I sometimes heard this greatness village before, nothing much to explain as that place can do farming of crops and many logs here. Ming mentions this village on every weekend as she spoke to me, regarding some elder yak villager who lives this village with only a bunny partner, is the head of Tánhuáng and also a friendly manner towards his people.

I saunter with the moving tray towards the right deck of the river boat, encountering two archer wolves eating white rice on dishes with their paws they carry.

"Whoa! This rice is good! Who invented this, Lin?" one wolf behind the wooden deck fence inquires happily. I walk in front of two, considerate wolves closer on the right side.

"I did," I answer.

"It's delicious, kid! Man, I haven't eaten this rice like _forever_ ," says Lin dearly. _Really?_ I ponder.

"How come?" I ask politely.

"One of the wolves pack who used to work with Shen before, he once said that some sheep's rice were _raw_ ," the archer wolf beside him explains to me when eating his rice with chopsticks.

"Not necessarily, Lee," Lin says. "Sheep's rice were not _entirely_ raw. That guy who intimidated the goat, he was quite imbecile."

"I strongly agree with you, brother," Lee concurs. _I believe they are wolf brothers_. I think. They converse about only one wolf bandit who intimidated the innocent sheep villager, and then other wolves fought the Dragon Warrior and Furious Five terribly. These two wolves were, frankly, no longer bandits. The reason? Probably Lord Shen's betrayal before this Dragon Warrior's quest.

"Anyhow, you are a great cooker, kid," Lin compliments. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-three years," I reply. "I started cooking since I was five."

"Outstanding," Lin thrills at a normal voice, gazing the sense of mugs on my moving tray as the wolf gently grabs one. "You made this green tea too?"

"My she-wolf made these," I say candidly, as the other wolf Lee freely snatches one cup. "I do know how to make green tea as well."

"So do we," Lin adds. "Commander Zhong, Lee and I were at Master Wolf's Palace in the north that our mentor including the elder goat Soothsayer taught many people and wolves to create a green tea with some honey in it."

"That's cool," I smirk. Next, Viper slithers near the right deck, climbing onto those green bamboo poles slightly ahead. "Enjoy your feast, you two. When you both done eating the rice, my she-wolf will gather bowls and mugs in her tray."

I stroll to the interior room close by in between the two decks. The hawk in here, Fei manages his feathers on a wooden steering wheel. He must have volunteered after one of the twin pandas desirably want to reserve a rest, and likely take turns for a day and night. His brown eyes are heavily glanced into a star, smelling the spirit steam on his beak, and sipping his mug with a grinning nod. _I got to speak with him soon._ I think. _Have to conversate about him and all six members of the Seventh Righteous_ _in all of China_.

Shortly, I head over to the long, upper-right deck. Glimpsing at two warriors of the bird and clouded leopard communicating each other actively next to the bamboo platform. "Really?" Crane asks.

"You should come over to our palace we used to hang, Crane," Mei Ling tells him expressly,

"I. . ." he stammers, quivering his feathers, shaking his beak, cringing himself coldly. "Oh that's crazy, Mei Ling," Crane says, billowing his cheek largely.

"If not, I'll be at Jade Palace," Mei Ling says, pointing a flash of green hill mountains. "How long have we been not seeing each other for years?" she asks.

"Maybe. . . Twenty?" Crane guesses bewilderedly.

"Twenty," Mei Ling nods.

I draw myself with the moving tray closer to both cunning warriors. Not able to snoop my nose near, Crane's cheek shades into pale rose as Mei Ling slowly drags him with her whole left arm. In their eyes targeted with gracefulness, Crane spots me as I pretend to not gazing them intensively. Ironically… the bird bursts his air from both sides of his face.

"Oh, hey there, buddy!" Crane blurts as both he and the leopard turns to me simultaneously. "What brings you here with eight mugs of green tea, Xing?" he asks.

Pondering about some _complicated_ relationship seems odd how Crane cringes in front of Mei Ling. Such reasonable to Crane's beginning as I read a history of the Furious Five, he must have had truly met someone who opened his heart with brilliance. Born him to some incredible techniques of balance: his legs (trying not to laugh loudly), large beak, glide wings and a conical hat. "It's gracious," I smile.

"About what?" Crane asks confusingly.

"You and your friend," I point.

"No. I—" Crane begins.

"You see? He's not the only one who can see us we are likely in together!" Crane's friend points the fact; I chuckle benevolently. _That's so awkward._ I think. The leopard opens her palm, shaking my right paw respectively. "I'm Mei Ling, Crane's best friend."

"I'm Xing," I shake her paw respectively. "Fellowship of the Nine's leader from the Prosper Valley."

"You fought so amazingly at the stadium, where you fought that panda with your peacock friend," Mei Ling says, immediately contemplating to Crane's heavily eyes. "Crane did some fancy soar moves since we were young back then at home."

"Sounds like you two are flawless to inhabit each other for the record," I acknowledge.

"Heh!" Crane laughs, vigorously breathes in instead hesitate. "Maybe I—"

"It's been _twenty_ years!" Mei Ling realizes utterly. "We must speak about what you have been doing at Jade Palace with Dragon Warrior and Furious Five!"

"This seems Master Crane should have a long tale to convey," I say. "Perhaps he'll have time to convince everyone here, and likely I will have _mine_ to talk soon." A slithering sound approaches below my feet. Viper crawls over my leg, rotating upwardly as the curl. Her moving reptile skin relieves me through my belly, then eyeballing my ocean eyes.

"Too many fighting tales to say, Xing," Viper reasons. "We can share our stories, probably have to talk about Tai Lung at once, then some indignant peacock from a famous city, and also that ominous bull guy who beefed at us rudely and mostly collected everyone's _Chi_."

 _Viper does have a point._ _So do the_ _Furious Five_ , I think, then carefully picked one name I mainly focus on all the time, _and Po._

"Maybe a fire camp where we'll talk later," Crane encourages. Secondly, Mei Ling thrums lightly from her throat, eating a bowl of rice she has brightened her yellow eyes.

"This rice is good. Who made it?" Mei Ling asks.

"I did," I answer to her. "I am a cooker to my grandmother's rice restaurant near Shui Palace at the Prosper Valley."

"I LOVE it, Xing!" Mei Ling says in higher tone excitingly.

After I give all three warriors a green tea to their mugs they snatched, I sauntered myself across the deck to the left side. The river boat vacates a village of Tánhuáng. Although, this place seemingly great area for any people to commune on plenty of yaks. Those people genuinely care in their hearts and greatest strength for farming than other large people like bulls. The Prosper Valley only have plenty of farmers. However, Niu, Shou, and Bao are the heavy lifters as they do work at Mrs. Yan's big yard on every three days in a week to carry large types of equipment.

Once I reached the left deck, a snow leopard gazes all the green shades of trees on my right. Peng bears his bowl of white rice, eating it plainly with red chopsticks. I presume the fact that Peng needs his air to consider alone. Something that he sought unexpectedly to that former student of Jade Palace. Everyone and even in all of China recalls the great dragon who had a darkness in his heart and somehow cannot discipline his rage because of Oogway's reflection truthfully. Does Tai Lung ever soothe his outrage? Perhaps not.

"Still getting to hang on my rice, Peng?" I ask him, leaving my moving tray behind after I seized two mugs for both of us.

"It's delicious, Xing," Peng replies. "Nothing to compare Dragon Warrior's noodles."

I chuckle. "Not gonna lie," I begin, giving him a mug of tea. "Mr. Ping's noodles are one of a kind, especially Po's food I prefer."

"Yeah," he agrees after he sipped his cup. "Barely looking forward to that."

We take a sip of ourselves as the dawn breaks over the mountains, paling green and yellow without disturbance, then a colorful life of flowers across the terrain. Every land of prosperous reminds me of _home_ I thought more, alike anything the sky colors peace. While I relish the tranquility around these reflection light on the water, I recall the questioning of the Mightiest Warriors inside the Jade Palace Library.

 _What about that snow leopard guy? The one with friends of the Dragon Warrior and Furious Five, what is his name again?_ Lotus asked the Masters of Jade Palace.

 _Peng._ Monkey answered.

 _Is he one of the Mightiest Warriors too?_ Lotus inquired in front of the Furious Five.

 _Optimistically, we'll have to stay tuned when he gets better soon._ Shifu resolved.

At this moment, those words are predictable to perceive. _Peng has to be one._ I consider. _I must talk to him._

"Hey, Peng. I—" I embark.

"I already noticed," Peng says. _Did he know?_ I ask bewilderedly. _I don't think he has._ "My uncle has returned. I don't like how he almost strangled me from his paw to my throat." He lurches his eyes to the water lights below him. "I cannot strengthen to speak Tai Lung since I realized he was or is evil in him. He must have remembered me, and I cannot remember how I met him since my birth age when I was with my parents at Southwest."

"I've known much about your uncle turned himself darkness, but all I noticed was the return of Great Dragon, Shifu's former student," I say. Gently targeting these reflection suns on the river below us on the river boat. "There must be a reason why your uncle has returned. Especially my brother's dad."

"Your 'brother's dad?'" he repeats, giving me a brightening look of soft surprise.

"Lord Shen. Lao's real father from Gongmen." I answer, drinking my tea steadily as the hot flow soothes my throat. Silken.

"I've heard about that peacock before," he carefully perceives. "Was Shen the one who banished his home and something crushed him to death?" Peng asks. I nod to him. "I'm wondering how that guy returned."

"There's no way Shen could've been alive after he went crushed by his creation of fire that spat metal," I say, sipping and swallowing my tea slowly. "Theoretically, Huoju resurrected Shen for highly reason to reclaim vengeance. If I can understand correctly, I believe your uncle will probably do the same, alike the Dragon Scroll when Po became the Hero of China. Whatever that means Lord Shen and Tai Lung have recruited, Huoju is making more bandit friends where most of the clans will go to war with him."

It is a fact that Prince of Darkness invites many bandits, and similar lords like Shen to do battle plans. By whatever Huoju proceeds with his army in anywhere else, every land will go catastrophe. For instance, Ox-demon's flaming sword stabbed the arena, softly shook the whole terrain, and nearly devastated the entire Kong Bai. Additionally, he can manage that silky shadows from his palms, impacting and forcing most warriors on the skirmish angrily.

"Peng, can I ask you freely?" I ask him, he nods. "Do you have your valuable bloodline of the Mightiest Warriors?"

"'Mightiest Warriors?'" Peng replicates before he drinks his mug.

"It's four of those superior warriors who they fought against the Fire Clan, and some komodo dragon sorcerer since the Great War, five hundred years ago," I clarify. "Oogway was one of the Mightiest Warriors, then other three as Lao's ancestor, then snow leopard guy named Zhanshi—"

"Zhanshi?" he says in a higher voice. "Wait a minute. That's my grandmother's ancestor!"

"You probably have your valuable bloodline," I say. "You sure your family haven't told you any of your ancestors?"

"I know nothing much about my bloodline. Honestly," Peng says. "I always know families of mine, including... my uncle. I must find out the truth to my grandmother near Tibet. She probably knows about her ancestor, and also my mother as well."

"Your brother maybe?" I inquire.

"I never have a brother, Xing," he shakes his head. "Just only a first born son on my mother's side. My father lives near Tibet that he never mentions his brother, I mean my uncle." Peng finishes his tea. He hands the mug over to my paw. "If it's true that I am one of the Mightiest Warriors in my bloodline, then. . . it seems you have found me, just in case."

Ever so gently, I discover (for now) Peng can be a possible member of the Mightiest Warriors. What I consider, on the other hand, is that the fourth one remains _missing._ Optimistically, this will have to figure some part soon. _Conflagration, Birth of Water, Chi of Nature, Light._

"Why would you ask me about it? Is there something that we must concern?" Peng asks while he carries a white bowl, eating a rice using red chopsticks.

I realize his concern within his thought. I too have a question. Many questions when I look up to the breeze ahead of me. "Just the only matter of uniting all four who passed incredible Chi powers by their families and ancestors before them," I reply, elucidating as possible as the Jade Palace Masters and the Nine read the blue scroll yesterday. "The reason why? All four including you might or will soon become part of Huoju's worst nightmare. Technically, the Mightiest Warriors were those who have their incredible chi powers against the immorality warlords. They somehow avenged Oogway's students and masters whom all sacrificed by the hands of Prince Huoju from my ancestor's ancient palace, Qing Temple. Oogway fought many battles and united with Zhanshi, then Lao's ancestor Li Han, and Oogway's brother in the Great War about five hundred years ago."

"Oogway's brother?" he questions.

"An enormous bull brother of his," I answer, the describing who the collector was. "The one who called himself, Beast of Vengeance, Maker of Widows and he mostly collected everyone's Chi."

"Oh… right!" he softly perceives, then calming gently. "I heard about Kai before. Gladly I wasn't around in China when I went to Tibet with my girlfriend at my grandmother's barn near my mother's temple."

"For now, one of my colleagues who is the Nine's Pirate," I tell him, "he journeys himself across the East Side with my friends and two Masters of Gongmen to travel the sea where they must head to the island of pirates."

"I've heard about that too. Monkey once said about your pirate friend having trouble with his father," says Peng, "and some deadly battle over there."

"Likely an army of Huoju's men," I detail, sipping the rest of tea on the bottom of a mug. "They all skirmish against the pirates, then addressed them as they either join Prince's army or death by the worse of it."

A soft whistle arrives from the flash of the star. Behind me on this middle deck, Lotus waves at me, gesturing using her paw and a moving tray filled with multiple white plates she moves it. Frankly, she passed every meal to the others around this river boat elsewhere. "We'll talk later with the Five," I urge, Peng gives me his empty mug and I place both cups to my moving tray next to me, adding him a polite manner. "If you need some rice, just ask. I better be going with my crazy she-wolf."

Peng nods before I disperse with my moving tray. _Three mugs of tea left_. I think, gazing the cups. _Tigress, Lotus and Commander Zhong._ I move to the middle of a river boat's deck. Lotus leaves her cart behind, smirking at me with a grin, sharp teeth. Her breath of cookies land in my nose, grasping me around my body smoothly. "All of your rice well served to everyone on board," says Lotus.

"I'm glad you're with me to boil Nana's tea," I intone, affecting her thin fur, and silky blue vest solely. Years of sense in her mouth Lotus ate many cookies. But hey, she's not the only warrior who eats every day. Po's breath has filled with sweets, and exclusively Monkey's. As long as she uses her snacks, I do the same part to let Lotus receive my air of spirits in her.

She quickly licks my left cheek, noticing myself as we land our foreheads to ourselves quietly without a splatter. Her kiss is my greatest contentment to all what I encounter; for worst days, complementing, and even deficient dreams, Lotus can support my emotion. We do control ours.

"Xing," Lotus calls me softly. Waking my eyes to her where we continuously hug in a middle of the deck, her orbs are gazing by yellow dawn. "Can I—"

"Of course he can speak," the voice comes closer to my right. A one-eyed wolf Zhong gently grins. Grasping the bamboo balcony rail, and stepping closer near Lotus. "My strongest appetite I ate the rice, has brought me to an unusual, gift from someone who embraced in front of my…"

He smirks inevitably. "... daughter."

* * *

 **Side Note: That will be the surprising part, and just wanted to say have a great day, people! :)**


	28. A Sudden Acid? (E06)

**Author's Note:**

 **Here's chapter 28, everyone! Your favorite character is near!**

 **Ten favorites and seven followers, you guys are the best! Read, review, and happy timing! Find me some errors if you spot one!**

 **-GZ**

 **4/27/2017**

* * *

 _Chapter XXVIII_

 _A Sudden Acid?_

I am in completely petrified as pale stone. My body becomes still as a shiver from the one-eyed commander Wolf Boss in front of me. Is _this a dream?_ I think. Hopefully, every taste, sense, hear and vision are all real, and my Lotus. _What if this is not real?_ I consider again. I say perfect, but not what I expected to some an interruption from Zhong, who he has said a word: _daughter_.

The elder goat's voice enters my mind. _One of the Master Wolf's guards will offer to seek you after the Tournament. Therefore… your father loved you more than other wolves._ This wolf is surely the only warrior with a firm name as if my Lotus in front of me with embracing paws we touched ourselves for over seconds. Her eyes and mouth vibrate motionlessly. "No need to shiver your fur, boy," Zhong says, smirking with a palm onto the air in front of me.

As the wolf leader approaches me closer, I improvise my breath, nearly hesitated, and merely grasp Lotus's back with my entire left arm. "Yes," I grin, skipping my throat. "I am your _daughter_ 's best friend, sir. I looked after Lotus since her cub year. My grandmother was the one who brought her from the orphanage place to my Shui Palace. I am Xing, the Fellowship's leader." Zhong seeks my right paw almost reaching to him. Somehow, a father can be quite jealous and show him how serious nobody touches his daughter.

Of course, Zhong can see me solemn. His paw nearly clenches as I am used to anyone's grip like Tigress's. My whole hand crushes as shattering bones (he cannot hurt me), gripping tightly and shaking respectfully. "You knew my brother's father. That albino peacock with red train who became an ambitious lord of Gongmen."

He nods gradually as a dying flower from his eyes. Noticing what this commander hears my predicting voice, Zhong barely looks into our ocean. "There are many discussions I can explain," says Zhong, releasing my paw as he gently glimpses into my ocean eyes. "A fire camp is where I will talk, to let many of you all here and even Prince Dongji notice the truth about Shen and his parents. Not able to make circumstances as the archers and I are now your allies, the best solution for our forgiveness can let us clarify, and hopefully accept to tell you all with honest."

"No!" Tigress roars, intercepting us from behind. She tightly clenches Zhong's right wrist and jerks the wolf away. Viper and Crane convene behind Tigress; Peng and Mei Ling merely gaze many of us as this discussion can be a result of discomfort. "Touch my nephew again one more time, and we'll set sail back to Jade Palace, and excuse Emperor Huangdi," Tigress warns the commander, insisting with a snarl, and rage as fire into her eyes.

"No need to be rude," he retorts, apologizing with a down flicker to his ears. "I just want to speak with my daughter, alone."

"Then tell me _why_?" My aunt hisses, flickering her own amber eyes widely with vexatiousness. As the three of Furious Five nearly assembles, I softly grip Lotus's paw, considering deeply as this clenching discussion goes into an unpredictable situation. All three can defend. Therefore, not many masters interest these wolves who _were_ bandits. Formerly or not, the commander and archers accepted their clemency by Huangdi last night.

Notwithstanding of forgiveness, Wolf Boss gazes understandably in front of my aunt's insist, and so to Crane and Viper to listen to Zhong's very reasonable way. He stands to his ground without retreating with his two archer wolves behind. By that goes silent as the winds muted, the commander starts clarifying.

"When I was in Shen's army, twenty years ago," his tone embarks with accurate in the middle, stating without stammering, "when Dōngjì's homeland went desolated, my village was under attacked by the Boar Clan. Two of my lieutenants in their youth age were there, including my daughter occupied there with my great love in my old cabin. I could not arrive at that village because of Shen's order. His order was for me to obey his protection, and all that was worth to assemble my men to forge dragon cannons. I, secretly, sent my crew to the Wolves Village to search many survivors, even… my family.

"After three days of Wolves Village aftermath, my crew gathered plenty of survivors. Young children. Cubs. But… no one found my daughter and great love." Zhong shatters his voice, shaking his closed mouth as one of his own eyes gently pours into glimmer on commander's right cheek. _He is telling the truth._ I consider, sensing his grief in his mind. Crane, Viper and my aunt seek the wolf's tear. However, I palm Tigress's shoulder at a single inch after she slightly moved.

"Master Tigress," I call her. "This may be a better idea for him to commune his daughter." This discussion has ended, nothing to reject. Nothing else to object because of the fact I observed commander's sorrow in him without showing on the outside except his tear. We already finished a decision to let Lotus speak her long, lost father.

I caressed Lotus's cheek before she saunters with the wolves into river boat's indoor. Tigress orders Viper to look over the archers and commander. The reason? Depends on what circumstance can go wrong. What if Zhong tricks us? What if he lies in front of us, and acted out (part of clemency and that _great love_ thing) wrongfully? If he has said something about _great_ _love_ , does that mean he truly lost someone? His wife?

"You guys don't like them, right?" I ask both Crane and Tigress when the wolves went to the indoor.

"Our _hate_ is not the right way to dislike them, Xing," Tigress explains when she walks away to the right upper deck. "It's their stench they smell like a _wet dog_." Not able to judge her answer while Tigress leaves in earnest, the Five always become aware of those wolves depend on how _reckless_ and evidently _outrage_ to do trickster.

"Okay…" Crane stammers, trembling his feathers, "Maybe that's not an absolute way to _dislike_ those wolves." He gazes my orbs, clearing his throat. "What we encountered them before, is that they are, ironically, outrageous in front of the villagers at the city, you know. Not many wolves are too gentle like your friend Lotus is such kind right now."

"I can see your point, Master Crane," I conceive, understanding with a nod.

"Once you see many wolves who can rage at anywhere else in China," he clarifies, pointing elsewhere by not just the trees, but every land of China on the horizon, "you and the Nine will know why those guys are dangerously aggressive. By the way, Xing," Crane begins, scratching his chest with his left talon and a smile to his beak, "your aunt desires for you to let us train Wing Chun with your brother Lao. Can you teach me?"

 _This bird is flawless to fit in Wing Chun._ I think. _I haven't seen any Crane master do Wing Chun in my grandmother's vision, but my ancestor was the one who created Wing Chun along Master Oogway._ "Let's get started," I grin.

* * *

 **Third Person's POV**

The Hollow lightened a torch inside the cell. The firelight merely touched the rock surfaces around a bare sight figure of a black and white bear who perched down on the solid ground next to the bar close. The panda's belly growled for three days of hunger. However, the Dragon Warrior has not eaten his favorite appetite of noodles to his adoptive father's restaurant. Po stared down a shroud, in completely selflessness with such humiliation.

The torch above him is the only path to see the darkness all around him. Warm, slight comfort (except the shadow rocks), and light is the key to visual many for those who need or want to encounter Po. A little pale rock appeared in his jade eyes beside to his right hand. Cold, firm, almost sharp on each side. How fragile he seeks the only gray rock from out of nowhere and only the shadows colored in pitch-black, with quietness surroundings.

Murmuring voices entered not moment ago. Po's left ear softly twitched as if he can listen to someone's conversation, coming in closer somewhere inside a small, subterranean prison. With no weapons around the panda and no chi he cannot summon because of Huoju's presence laid across the shroud breeze around Po, he can only use a weapon tool to use: a pale rock.

As the Dragon Warrior approached in front of the black bars himself alone, the voices are summoning closer. Closer. Closer and a little louder as you are whispering to someone's both ears. Something goes elaborated as Po is cautiously prepared himself to swing a rock toward anyone or more who are occupying to somebody. He is ready and consistently will not hesitate if the guards or possibly bandits will draw near.

The panda hid next to the shroud rock, an open space where he can easily crouch there, and make an ambush to prevail. He stayed there silently as many voices have arrived in front of the black bars. Did he recognize their voices? _Okay? These bandits' voices are familiar._ Po thinks. _My rock is ready. Prepare to feel_ —

"Psst!"

"Who goes there?" Po insisted, forcing his tone sharply.

"Hey, panda! It's—"

"Shut up, Gary! Don't let that Ox hear _us_!" the voice whispered with a sound of a slapping thud. The panda perceived those voices before. He crawled out of the space, rising uncontrollably, and imaging the three crocodile gangs. Around Po's height, then the other next to the leader, and lastly enormous gator beside to the right. All three glimpsed at the panda with a little smirk.

"No way! Fung?!" shouted Po, releasing a pale rock, and gripping both bars in front, and ask. "What are you guys doing here?!"

"I bailed out Chorh-Gom Prison with Gary and my gangs," said Fung, sparkling his eyes in front of Po."We merely got ourselves escorted by that big Ox dude."

"I thought—" Po began.

"We didn't," said Fung, shaking his head truthfully. "Huoju took us here in this, uh, this place we've never seen before with thousands of army bandits."

"Wait a minute. How many?" Po inquired, giving him a bright green star toward Fung, Gahri, and Lidong.

"A lot. I mean, _a lot_ ," Fung answered, pointing elsewhere across the subterranean rocks. "Whoever that Ox is, he's got many friends like you have no idea I know plenty." Po could notice Fung is telling the truth, convincing the Panda certainly, as if many bandits continue to grow at an indefinite number. "How did you get captured, Po?" Fung inquired the panda while the torch lightly touched shadows.

"That big Ox who acts like, 'You must be the Dragon Warrior,'" the panda mocked. Three crocodiles go perplexed. _What?_ Confused Fung, tilting his head. "Just a big guy who collected everyone's _Chi._ Mostly, I mean." added the Dragon Warrior, then immediately asked the leader in a serious tone. "Fung, why are you here?"

"Po, I know you got many questions," Fung realized, drawing himself closer to the bar, touching the shroud. "We don't usually like to join Huoju; we pretend to act like we are on that Ox's side for survival."

"Yeah right!" Gary disbelieved, waving his palm in the air at once.

"Gary!" Fung snarled, shutting him silently. He revolved to Po after Gary apologized. "Huoju's got some guts than us — also that peacock just… just spoke like political."

"You mean Shen?" inquired Po, realizing what a word _political_ and familiar _peacock_ represents the meaning of recognition to the albino.

"Yeah," Gary nodded, "and there is also another peacock who we encountered him with some white tiger at the Valley of Peace. He just looks like Shen!"

"Keep your tongue inside of your mouth, Gary!" Fung silenced Gahri, hushing him calmly. His second-in-command of the crocodile gang realizes he became surprised and highly concerned. Fung immediately gazed Po again. "There is also snow leopard guy here too, Po."

"I know right?!" the panda surprised roughly. "I banished Tai Lung and somehow has returned by Ox-demon."

"At least you knew, and met Tai Lung before," Fung said, embarking to recall and tells Po. "He said something about Jade Palace, and concerning about someone who he was closer than his adoptive father."

"I know what he's talking about," Po determined with such an idea. "Tai Lung knows about his nephew, Peng. My friend who he searched his uncle throughout in China, that I banished Tai Lung to Spirit Realm using _Wushi Finger Hold_."

"You've got a long tale to speak, Po," Fung said, consistently thought more to his story as also. "As for me, I got a lot to talk about mine too, before Chorh-Gom and right here too."

The two companions communed each other for over a half hour. As for Po and Fung became as good friends on different times, the Dragon Warrior spoke only two of the greatest adventures where he including the Furious Five traveled the largest city in all of China, to serve justice against the peafowl lord and stopping the collector near secret panda village at the mountains. Fung, on his story, he told Po as him especially the crocodile bandits have ventured through the south of China, to do what was best for leaving Jade Palace and the Valley of Peace alone.

As Fung continued to communicate with Po, he once clarified about one of the Boar bandits urgently angered toward the bandits including the crocodile gangs, as they all including three robbed all the gold and yens at their homeland of the Valley of Peace. With the reasons unknown, Fung and his gangs family urged, and likely not able to do _bandit_ days as Fung explained to him at once.

"Here," Fung thought as if he including himself highly spirited about their venturous stories. "I have some food for you. Lidong."

His enormous, big muscled, sharp skinned, reptile cousin, Lidong, handled a gray rock bowl to Fung. Po snatched the plate as he sensed something he never expected. Not from around here, including his age around elsewhere. What Po's jade eyes brightened ahead of the bowl, is all mixtures of gray pasta with green leaves steamed through his nose from the bowl. His sense goes gruesomely as nastily as a cringe.

"Fung?" the panda called him, determining the crocodiles as they immediately chose him—

"Po, my bandit days are over, just when I decided not to intimidate many people and make more things into circumstances." Fung reasoned the panda, shaking his head entirely and his eyes began to quiver.

"In your dreams," Gahri insisted, noticing what he convinced himself that Fung is trying to bluff. Fung, however, does not. His leader nearly fist Gahri closer to the left cheek, making sure he does not add another word whatsoever. Fung immediately stayed focus on the panda as he offered himself to notice every meaning elsewhere around the mountain.

"Listen, Po. I'm not the one who cooks this nasty food; I would never do _that_ to make gray noodles with green leaves in it," Fung pointed the pasta. "The only way I can cook naturally is some organic potatoes. Listen, Po," he stood closer to the shrouding bar, Po perceives carefully. "We're not alone to do this part for you to help. Gahri, Lidong and I were convened by that peacock secretly, whenever he was busy helping those bats doing some field testing at War Camps near the Column Factory.

"Those lethal cannons added in it mysteriously, Shen said he did not put some chemicals where some list of metal scraps on his paper to improve. Huoju added that to do something where _dangerous_ thing could be seriously deadly than Shen's cannons before. What my gangs and I can do is to give you as many foods as we can. No one knows what we are doing, except _us_ , and Shen," Fung said in optimistic, "For today, Gary and I will help you in some other time, not every day. I'm sorry, Po."

Next, the torch behind Po colors into slight red and orange. The enormous crocodile sensed nearby voices approaching nearby, by the shades of subterranean rocks echoing over a whole area around the prison. "Cousin, we have to move," Lidong said urgently, palming his cousin's back. "Huoju's guards are nearby. We cannot let them attract attention."

As Fung agreed strongly because of Huoju's guards became stern, and loyal by Lidong's truth, Po conceivably noticed. "Fung," the panda called him before Fung, Gahri, and Lidong turns to Po. "Please be careful."

"Yeah, you owe me one, Po, and I will owe you back, just like old times," Fung said, then escorted themselves out of the shadows. Sprinting quietly without having nervous in their intellect, Po sighted the brown cattle guards wearing shrouds of dark armors around them, as he tossed a gray rock into space where he went previously, and Po blindingly sat down to the solid, shadow stone.

* * *

In a land of roughness rocks filled with a large area of field testing, the red veins in the subterranean rocks extremely gleamed into a crimson flow. Hammer metals cling as the pedal that slams every piece of sword gloss to shimmer a sunset glow from the hot, pouring pot. Frankly, every bandit ruthlessly practiced a combo speed attack to harder interception, in which go from outer side to inner area around them.

The peacock, standing above the cracked and groaned skirt of the wooden platoon house inside the red war tent. The scarlet candles are flawless for him to his preference, likely warm and breath heavenly whereas kindles lightly touched Shen's feathers including his gray robe. Lord Shen insistently gave a thought for his cannons ahead of him, to watch every dragon's breath prepare to fire towards the red target mark above the rocks near Column Factory. A dark, brownstone terrain of the field test area with the iron temple where many bats significantly practice target just as simple use to ignite: aim down on your sight, match the lighter, and then — _kaboom_.

Albino peacock caressed the dragon's golden slither skin with his feathers, made of hard, and metal as a shrine beautifully. Questioning to himself as if Shen gave an earnest thought of the Dragon Warrior by convincing the peacock to change. For instance, Soothsayer's words at the Firework Factory, she tried to let her adoptive son alternate the next course for the sake of Lord Shen's parents to live in peace, without a severe suffer in their death.

What can you perceive yourself in your mind to change? Who can let Shen go through clemency, even if he cannot see inner peace (still considering it)? What if Lord Shen can forgive himself in front of Po and many people he saw, and for those who mostly cared, to fix every mistake he went through?

Shen's consider interrupts; A squeaking voice convenes nearby as the bat in a brown vest, hangs a large string in upside down. "Beautiful, isn't it, my lord?" inquired the bat.

"It is… strictly staggered, Mianfu," answered Shen, stroking the golden dragon's metal skin. The peacock's mind distorted a flash of vision in him. A memory as he recalled all the darkness of every person's rage, scream and terrible skirmish with blade's cutlass castrated the breeze with a yell across the field. Familiar voices crawled into Shen's head, the only those who used to care for a family of his.

* * *

 _You are no longer in my province of Gongmen._

 _The cup you choose to fill has no bottom._

 _You should have stayed dead, Shen. You are not brave, your_ brother _is._

As if he quietly struggled in his mind without showing the pain in front of the bat, however, his enemies (in which he opposed to those who avenged the death of Thundering Rhino) intervened as Shen spoke.

 _A lifetime to plot his revenge, and he comes to me on_ his _knees._

 _Are you willing to die to find truth?_

 _Do you think knowing will heal you, huh, to fill some crater in your soul?_

 _You and your precious kung fu will die. Then China will know to bow before me._

* * *

His mind softly shatters as a single candle touched him. Noticing how Shen uncontrollably caressed his whole crest to embrace his weak emotion without showing his ally behind the peacock. "Ready to command, sir?" Mianfu notified Shen. A sort of question brought Shen's awakening from a minor shatter with a light scarlet from his own eyes. "The dragon cannons of yours at the Column Factory are preparing to fire."

"How is the construction built of my physic scale for cannons, Lieutenant?" Shen insisted Mianfu after he slightly turned to the bat with a stern manner, sauntering to the wooden table with mappings, and symbolic icons indicating lists of zones throughout China.

"Completely work as essential, my Lord," Mianfu said, basically describe a little detail to offer Shen notice the status of his dragon cannons. "Here. Huoju once spoke to me that he wrote some recipe here." The bat leaps down to the mapping table next to Shen. Mianfu snatched a silver line of papers, showing a construction built of fire-breathing metal dragons with spheres. Shen, however, desirably used with knowledge of _plans_ for years since he was able to take over his parents' city. "Great mixture of powders with something extraordinary. A sudden acid on that metal sphere on a top right corner can tear down any structures in front of the fireball, sir."

"A _sudden acid_?" Shen bewildered, gazing to the bat's yellow eyes and then the construction map with all the listings below the cannons and metal ball.

"Huoju desires something a little more, lethal than your fireworks, Lord Shen," Mianfu said, at honest to give another information as the bat pointed the listing requirements from Huoju's _plans_. "With acid in the fireball with blast radius will shatter better, and impact more around ten to twenty feet wide. What do you think, sir?"

"This is ins—" Lord Shen stammered, skipping a nonsense word as if the peacock must search another term to his mind quietly. Double checking to Huoju's _plans_ on a list he reads again, he finally seized a positive statement in front of the bat while Shen rotates his long neck to Mianfu. "This is breathtaking," the peacock staggered. "Set your bats to their positions!"

"Yes, sir!" Mianfu obeyed, soaring away with his wings to escort himself out of the war tent. For that moment on after Mianfu's vacate, Lord Shen has changed a feeling like no one around him shall ever notice him being surprised. He immediately indicates the listings in front of the table, with an iconic metal ball with the addition to shrouding clouds. _What on Earth does Huoju want? More powder with acid without fireworks? That will spark the entire metal ball._

Shen's original work was supposedly cannons with firework powders that screamed thunderously and ravaged many places like his parent's tower collapsed to the side. With something unexpected to notice Huoju's additional firepower on his list, the peacock, however, must gaze his cannons at the field test area while a sound of battle horn whistles across the whole mountain over the subterranean lands.

Moments later, Shen strolled through the tip of the solid, hilltop, glimpsing thirty dragon cannons lining up to the horizontal line on the top of the Column Factory. As the temple gleamed into bright scarlet because of the terrain goes ragingly and softly lightened to the other side, thirty eyes of black target marks positioned across the subterranean land. Twenty-five regular cannons target the top eyes, and the other five as advance dragon's breath by Huoju's, must aim what lies near the terrain.

Shen carefully sighted the land of all five eyes, realizing what he shall see something to terrify every innocent to visual Huoju's wrath. "Ready, sir!" Mianfu soared beneath Shen, as the bat added about the army of bats took their positions, ready to command by either Huoju's, or Shen's.

"Take aim!" Shen ordered him as Mianfu passed his corporals to message every bat throughout the field. Ten bats remain in their positions to each cannon, three moves a large torpedo at the higher angle, shifting down as the other six pushes up in front of it; only one goes on a crosshair to aim directly where a fireball will go drop. As the physics Shen learned it and taught with bats, every angle remains a target where a metal ball can catapult towards it.

"Ready!" Shen snapped the bats. While the peacock remained still, he gently surprised to notice a mysterious _acid_ inside the metal can do something _lethal_. This fact, however, substantially consider a replacement of fireworks to _sudden acid_ what Shen sought the listing icon of a shadow ball. Most bats squeak a sound of preparation; Mianfu nodded in front of Shen, one bat in each cannon raise a small, light match as they go in front of a pre-spark behind the base ring.

"Fire!" Shen yelled, echoing his voice all over the subterranean land as the bats ignited the spark. One shot on the metal, shrouds flame-like shadows scorching on the breeze, swimming upwardly. Goes up as the metal shadows sparkled as the flames, screaming and tearing down the breeze into the eyes of targets.

 _Splash!_ _Kaboom!_

Each blast snarled with scorch, building up to a glare scarlet and sunset beam becomes smoke; splash as Lord Shen experienced the visual of dangerous, spectacular explosions, his eyes and feathers quivered heavily. _This. Is… Insane!_ His breath entered his beak with a gale of bristle, darkening his red eyes toward the bats which they cheer with higher voices. _What. Have. I. Done?_

"That… seems… incredible, my lord!" Mianfu beamed with a grin, soaring near a peacock who became a pale stone with anxious. "Now as your cannons can go unpredictably as your wrath, our boss Huoju volunteered me as your second-in-command. Can you believe it?!"

"Yes," Shen nodded at the bat, balancing his tone without perturbed. "I desire to congratulate you as my newest partner, Lieutenant. I am proud of you, Mianfu." When by able to show gratitude without a side of anxious towards the bat, Shen could realize what his cannons represent the power and a path to destruction in front of all whoever goes in its way. By that course as he gotten blinded after many years with hatred in him, the revelation by his father's orbs arrived into anxious.

Not for a while, the peacock glimpsed himself into large corridor shadows after the success of dragon cannons, walking without turning back as clearly unbalance his talons. To that of course, the passageway what Shen listens is mostly the cheers filling the breeze around him, even the terrify tones.

Shen arrived through a front, hilltop near his cabin, not far from Huoju's prison. He stopped himself with his heart flowing cold in his chest, realizing how deeply the peafowl created the wrong path what lies near. Another failed attempt? Another accomplishment but to his fate can go at Shen's defeat again?

"You there, peacock," a snarling voice summoned nearby from Shen's train. His crimson brightened to a star, glimpsing to golden eyes of the snow leopard who walks in front of the peacock. "Sorry, Lord Shen," Tai apologized, informing him using a _title_ respectively after he concluded his own feet.

"Tai Lung," the peacock recognized.

"Those cannons, it seems… beautiful," Tai pointed his paw to the south side of the Column Factory, smirking with beaming glare of the golden sun. "How did you make those dark flares around the fireball?"

"It is not me who is the maker of acid cannons," Shen reasoned, "The weapons I forged with metals are what I created."

"Seems well to understand your point, my lord," the leopard informed. "That can tear down Jade Palace actually, and whole people in all of China."

"Why Jade Palace?" Shen asked Tai Lung, glimpsing him genuinely.

Tai strolled beside Shen into the small brown cabin, staring at the splash of lava beneath the hard hills. "It was used to be my home, Lord Shen. My perfect life where I once raised by my father. The red, panda master who is sagacious, and gifted student of Master Oogway. For many years I occupied there to accomplish my goal. And _that_ goal was to become the Dragon Warrior."

"Then your Grandmaster refused that title for a reason," noticed Shen, rotating to Tai Lung understandably.

"Yes," Tai balanced his voice, glimpsing the peacock's scarlet. "Not to mean I want to destroy my father's palace, I desire to have the power of the Dragon Scroll to claim, and have Furious Five as slaves."

"Then what will you do to your former master, Tai?" Shen insisted.

Tai Lung seemed to gaze his intellect carefully, however, noticing the hardened breath of the red panda's air struggled on the concrete arena. His mind unquestionably made attention to recall Shifu's ocean eyes. Therefore, Tai remembered a smile of his adoptive father's face during the years of a cub. A gentle purr, stroking his cheek onto Shifu's jaw inside Training Hall.

"I do not know," Tai bewildered, embarking to stammer as the snow leopard regularly gaze down the hills while the crimson lava glimmered into golden chi. "I... I saw him. Shifu is still alive. He is the _only_ family who I concerned him as my adoptive father. He'd always smile when I went over Training Hall and flowing energy within me with all the leopard style of kung fu. That I looked into Shifu's eyes, he noticed how I made him so proud because the way he taught me about life and tranquility.

"For many years of peace —" Tai rotated to Shen's orbs, the crimson warmth the snow leopard's back silently. "— there was someone who I mentioned my father's next student along with my... Wing Chun teacher who she became so stubborn, a lovable creature who supported Oogway and Shifu. When I sat to the long, mahogany table inside the Training Hall as I grasped my whole legs with my arms, my dad's student barely gazed at me with a shy. She and I were both mobilized with a tremble. Her eyes were so lightly than my eyes, as we barely talked to ourselves."

"Who was she you met? Shifu's student?" Shen inquired, being curious as his crests flickered up.

Tai immediately recalled the Jade Palace entrance. The sunlight glanced into pure gold from the sky, gleaming two forms entered the Hall of Heroes lightened in jade, and glass reflection elsewhere. "She came from some Palace where, where some people look after many children who they lost their parents. Her name, her name was..." Tai revealed a name as he sensed the natural color of amber eyes, entering the hall along Shifu smirked at him, and beside the tiger cub strolling themselves to approach snow leopard.

Lord Shen also remembered the night as the morning shine in the horizon rose over Gongmen as all red torches colored warm, and sudden loss of the heroes' eyes (not necessarily). His scarlet targeted the amber eyes of a tiger warrior on a War Ship along the four masters, who grimaced at the peacock that she sought the wrath of a screaming cannon impacted the panda with a large black pan he carried. _Tigress._ He revealed one of the Five as a sparkle.

"I need to speak to that panda," snow leopard's thick voice brought peacock's attention in a real situation. Tai Lung considered an unusual that the Dragon Warrior knew his nephew. "He said something about my kid. My _nephew._ " The leopard sauntered across the hilltop to descend himself away from Shen's brown war tent when the peacock's crest pulled downward.

"Wait," Shen concluded the leopard with a rotate towards Tai Lung's eyes. He tugged his feathers in his long sleeves, gazing the snow leopard as Shen embarks to clarify him the situation. Tai listens with a flickered left ear after he swift to peacock. "Huoju's guards will arrive there any moment. You cannot go there unless the Prince desires either me, you, or anyone can expect arrival in his presence."

Tai Lung nearly opened his lips. His thought changed his mind that he was about to have a meeting with the panda desperately. Instead, he communes. "Well then," Tai perceived, glimpsing up to Shen's crimson eyes. "I assume that I must have patience and more training with the Wu Sisters. What are you going to do? Lord Shen?"

"Improvising my schedule plan," answered Shen, pointing his war tent filled with piled up maps on the mahogany table. "I will confront the panda soon without myself _detected_."

Tai nodded before he dismisses into the pillars at beyond the reach of iron hilltop terrain. Shen entered his war tent; his home where he merely reads the mapping of cannons for ten annuals after his resurrection. An icon of peacock's eye Shen glares it closely. A black spot screeched its horror with peafowl's breath before he gazed his son's train splattered in crimson.

What Shen had done according to his intellect, his gloomy feather blade itself darted in front of Dongji. A mind where Shen seeks a complex of tiny bits of shadow entered his head without what he saw a horrifying scene of his son nearly drained his blood to demise on the floor. _My son. Oh, my beloved Prince Dongji. Why did I dart my blade in front of him? How in the name of Gods did I not see my blade tossed in front of my Dongji? What I sought, was him grimaced and struggled on the ground, losing his blood with my fragile heart so splintered._

 _If my master can mind control towards anyone like I was on that day I raided the stadium with his army, he_ is _the responsible._

 _What if the panda will forgive me? Will he ever_ forgive _me?_

" _Let go of the illusion to control_ ," the elder voice rang upon Shen's crests. " _Follow the reflection in the panda's inner peace, Shen._ "

"Who said _that_?" demanded Shen loudly, glimpsing all over the interior of war tent while the peacock draws his single, feather blade from his right sleeve. No one (except Shen) is in here.

" _You are too concerned about_ tranquility _, my dear Shen,_ " the elder voice summoned to peacock's ears. " _The path you seek is your clemency you can assemble with the panda._ "

"What are you?" he insisted with a thick, shaking voice. Shen glimpsed the war tent repeatedly at such awareness, sensing his feathers shivered like goosebumps.

The summoning voice chuckled lightly. " _It is I, Master Oogway, who sought the future of the panda's yin and yang,"_ Oogway said, Shen's crest rose higher and gazes through many scarlet candles lightened in pale, and gentle as his heart stops pumping louder. " _You are willing to guide prosperity, to suppress your suffering, to heal your parents' hearts, to believe in hope_."

" _Hope_?" repeated Shen, rotating elsewhere as he seeks the rectangular mirage of the peacock with brightened crimson eyes. "Hope from the _panda_?"

" _The Dragon Warrior is your_ mentor _to help you seek peace,_ " Oogway said. " _A new hope shall go among China to end the rise of hatred on war._ "

"Who?" Shen tilted his neck.

" _The_ _warrior who perceives the light within the people's chests. The hero who shines through the dark clouds with white light. The warrior who converts worthy of_ unity _to_ _absorb the flow within him, to discipline nemesis's mind, to bring a balance of love, harmony, and happiness. The prophecy of the Mightiest Warriors._ "

 _The Mightiest Warriors?_ The peacock thought in shivering orbs. _Who are they? Have I heard about them before?_

" _Your mind has misremembered to your father Lord Feng he once spoke to you a tale about your ancestor from the Great War, who battled with his colleagues against the army of Fire Clan, to fulfill justice and restore harmony,_ " Oogway said. " _The cup you choose to fill has no bottom. Absorb your fluid mind as water allows you to flow through many troubles causing in your way to healing, then you'll guide through peace with your panda ally._ "

"How? How?" Shen bewildered, swiveling his long neck through this whole tent to show Oogway's form. Therefore, the voice only summons by the peacock's intellect, not from any bandits nearby. "What is your motivation for me to see what I crave?"

" _You must find tranquility,_ " Oogway said. " _You have the power to change your course of the future._ " The elder voice disappeared from the scarlet candles breezed through Shen's robe that warms him to comfort because of the silk. The maps moved after the gentle breeze settled Shen's aware, the peacock notices something supposed to do after the unexpected call from Oogway.

 _The schedule._ Shen conceived, then approaches to the table with piled up maps of cannon to search the blank paper to write. _I must create my scheme._ _Hopefully, the crocodiles are cowards to brave through Huoju's guards, but not entirely stupid._


	29. The Sand and Vessel (E06)

**Author's Note:**

 **Search some shouting words from one of the TV shows I also interest down to this chapter! Make sure you have a tissue on Xing's PoV and embrace a startle towards the end! Read and Review! ;)**

 **GZ**

* * *

 _Chapter XXIX_

 _The Sand and Vessel_

 **Xing's PoV**

The fourteen and I headed through the dark forest near three hundred miles northwest of the village where we must confront Master Bear's army. We've parked the river boat at few yards away as we luckily searched the farthest wooden pool to park on a right side of the river. The sunset shivered into dark orange, the woods filled with shadows across the green leaves touching my furs warm, and relax.

I sit behind the rock as covered with bits of grass, glaring in front of the small campfire that breezes my whole face as I remember the cooking grains of rice inside my grandmother's restaurant. Around ahead of me, the pandas Mei Mei, Dim, and Sum lay their position to the ground with their covers, dozing themselves peacefully they enjoyed the fire camp to talk about many people of theirs, even the Hero of China for years.

My eyebrows weigh down in a sudden dry. Preparing myself to sleep after the night grows darker and darker than the light of the fire. A soft tap beside my shoulder awakens me. "Xing, you must come with me," Tigress says.

I quietly yawn, crunching my knuckles on my paws, and rub my eyes. "What's up, _auntie_?" I demand with a weaker voice.

"That wolf who I _dislike_ him, he wants to have a word with most of us, including your brother." Tigress answers.

We both arrive the enormous piled up stone with craving grasses lined with soft bamboo trees behind it. The fire on the bottom glazed and soft as the air toned with such sleep. Three wolves Lee, Lin, and Zhong, sit in front of the fire as Lotus's father let the blaze breathe in-and-out; Crane and Viper unite aside to Peng and Mei Ling together beside to the left side of the scorch, sitting on a grass and seeking the peaceful light ahead of them. The hawk Fei lurches forward beside my peacock brother Lao, as both birds including my Lotus feast their eyes towards the light before me.

"Does the pandas need to hear this, Tigress?" I ask her, staring at my aunt's orange eyes.

"No," she shakes her head with a serene. "It is best not to disturb their sleep. The wolf's tale seems to let us experience the disturbance, and wise enough to not summon the pandas."

"The panda purge?" I ask with a guess.

"There's more into _that_ before the panda catastrophe." says Tigress.

Next, Lotus leaps her feet next to her father. She approaches me with her tongue catapulted, then clenches my spine with a kiss as I sense cookies in her mouth. I lick her back once Lao preened his feathers near his neck and tugs both feathers into his long sleeve.

"Still glancing your feather blade, brother?" I inquire him, while both Lotus and I glimpse at our peacock brother gently smirk at us.

"Not at all," says Lao, smiling his beak, then tosses the feather blade to the bamboo tree beside me. _Way to go, brother._ I consider, contemplating his blade. "Still got it."

"Your strategy to your blade seems admirable," says Zhong, using his bamboo branch he carefully moves those small logs around the sides to let the fire breathe more. "You have much to learn to toss lightly without stiff in your feathers, my Prince." _Commander Zhong_ _comprehends what Lao has an issue to throw his blade._ I think. _His knowledge of weapons is representable._ I take a seat to the ground beside Lotus and Tigress. Crane next to my aunt remains still despite his long legs. He can sit, however, Crane's preference is his balance to rest in a stance.

"What do you remember about the time you spent your time together with Lord Shen, and his parents?" Tigress asks. "Before the purge?"

Many warriors around me take a glimpse into Zhong's right eye after they all sat together in a full circle near to the fire, facing three wolves with a red and orange scorch lightened to prevail their navy blue fur coats.

"When I was six," Zhong begins, gazing into the scorch ahead of him. "I ventured with my mother to some great and finest golden sky where a city became wealthy and famous by feathers of the Peafowl Noble family. My home was destroyed by boar bandits who marched my father's farm land, that my mother and I journeyed across to the east and occupied Gongmen City.

"On school days, there was nothing to such capable to see my scarlet eyes in front of someone, who is likely odd with a result of friendship. The clothing from my friend comes from the Peafowl Nobles as I only noticed a white peacock. Yes, supposedly bad luck I do not mention to hear _that_ , but corresponds brightness, purity, fulfillment, and _death_ in Shen's thought.

"While we've been going insane as we sprinted across Gongmen Bay, it was such praised with luck to have Shen as my closest friend. For two weeks exactly, while the rain cried down beneath my fur when I went home, my mother wasn't there. Scrapped metals, piled up with woods shredded through many walls around me inside my apartment. I went to Sacred Flame, sauntered all the way there as the rain quivered and soaked my fur with a hottest tea of cry on my eyes nearly burned, and my tears almost swallowed Shen's home.

"For each weekend, Shen and I headed to the courtyard to confront the goat at Lady Muqin's garden, who is a caretaker of Gongmen children. She talked to many children with tale stories about the Street Fighters who they captured the Wu Sisters at horrendous volcano mountain. Then many as the Soothsayer offered herself to speak other stories about peacocks, then only once about Li Han, the Clever Lord who stood aside with Supreme Warlords of Oogway and large bull.

"For years went by, everything changes as Soothsayer I realized she became so sagacious, and much to notice her philosophy that time does not end with eternal life and death. My brother in his twenty-first year, he became the next lord to the Peafowl Noble of Gongmen City after Lord Feng's retire. And Shen offered me to volunteer my life as the commander of wolves to serve, and protect Sacred Flame and the city from possible threats in all of China.

"While all that went as planned in all the charity of brilliance —" Zhong seeks my brother beside me, balancing his voice and shining his eyes into crimson and gray fur near commander's cheek. "— your father wasn't come over to your grandfather's throne while I went there for three times in each weekend. When I noticed why after I searched him in a laboratory, Shen showed me something greedy with power-hunger to test that kind of a _weapon_ to shatter every enemy's barricade, enemy's terrain, enemy's battle stations. What I concerned more, is that his glare of crimson brightened across the laboratory, with a birth of hatred.

"Few days went by becoming bizarre," the one-eyed wolf looks on all warriors' eyes, embracing and understanding his tale once more. "Every feeling I encountered my brother's affection, then whatever Shen became jealous and sometimes, he hated someone who my brother sought his peacock father confronted a panda colleague from the Thriving Village. On that day went hazy, both Shen and I went to Lord Feng's throne room above Tower of the Sacred Flame.

"As we hid on a red column behind it without getting ourselves caught, Shen's father spoke to some panda farmer at the front circular window, who was truly associated Lord Feng from their old times while we were young. On that villager who he spoke to Lord Feng, his voice was a total bond from his throat. Something that Shen's father reached his colleague's eyes, we revealed a name in which that panda farmer was so loyal to Lord Feng. Powerful. Highly encouraged. _Strong_."

I take a deep breath quietly. Glimpsing a fire light that touches my fur and eyes directly to recall the panda in jade eyes with a smirk who cleaned the floor with a broom at Mr. Ping's Noodle Restaurant. _Li_. I remember.

"On that night when Shen and I accomplished our success we've built a lethal weapon to terrorize," Zhong adds, gazing the fire that calms him in absolute. "Something that I have not expected to sight people's eyes go shattered into a terrified scream. I stepped into those front gate entrance of Sacred Flame above, visualizing all people and all the lights within their houses and apartments glowed with scarlet windows. In my experience when some lieutenant guard beside me who shook my shoulder, and we both sought the red lights inside the Tower, goes in completely black.

"Shortly after that, Shen on Lord Feng's throne I saw him leaped downward towards me. With wonder why his orbs go tensed and tightly as his feathers clenched, he ambitiously ordered me to send my wolves to go where we faced severe consequences into a shrouded darkness. Was I questioned to myself after what Shen's anger changed himself into hatred? An only answer: the catastrophe.

"As we raided the panda village, I could not stomach to Shen's wrath. What I sought his crimson eyes go blindingly glared as the fire, his rage impacted me towards my temper, made myself uncontrolled emotion. Shen's sharp cry echoed elsewhere in front of raging fires, the peacock ordered my clan, ' _Move, you dogs, slay the pandas! Kill them all!_ '. I sensed his outbursts toward everyone before I started to go after innocent, infant panda nearby.

"I wasn't looking directly at the child's eyes, however. I was a deadly monster. When my left eye went scarred after Lord Feng's colleague hammered me, I went in completely shocked to see the scorch raging every bamboo house, and realized to contemplate that kind of _consequences_.

"The panda yelled, and said, ' _Take our son, and run away!_ '. Then my brother ordered me including wolves to hurry our paws to reach many pandas to capture. I chased the woman panda who carried her infant son, as my wolves including Lord Shen were after them both. Into the darkness of howling forest, the snow shredded in me to see painful flesh wounds in front of my eyes on the innocent panda.

"Three wolves attacked the infant's mother, and I stood next to the dying tree, unhelpful. Shen arrived in time and wanted to slay her to end somewhat _prophecy_ that his defeat would kill him and his entire family. He was wrong. I stood behind the innocent woman, protecting her from Shen's rage, even when his slice blade can cut me through. I should've lingered still, and let my brother decided to himself while the infant's mother suffered from the snow behind me…."

Every warrior's eyes embark to weigh below towards the land. My brother's orbs undoubtedly understand to bear Commander Zhong's shredded voice to clarify as the Five need to listen to him for clemency. Glancing the fire, I see commander quivering his mouth. Crane, Viper, and Tigress look at themselves into a substantial growth of numbing eyes.

Two wolves behind Zhong draw their visions away from the scorch, I see in their minds breakable into thirst of flesh. Palming in their mouths, and both Lee and Lin shook their faces into a frown. My eyes gaze on Zhong's quivering eyes. "Did Lord Shen… killed her?" I ask the commander, raising my voice not to be stern. He shuts his right eye, inhaling coldly from the reflection of flames Zhong attempts to gap his mouth with a shook.

"Her death…. was not the hands of Shen," Zhong replies, peering to three of the Five on his right side to the left across my surroundings and hawk as the last one to seek all of us. "He knew something what he clearly had done. We were oath by Shen to return Gongmen City. I could not support the panda mother severely suffering. The shadows upon the flames above —" the commander's eyes revolve into the red-orange scorch in front of him, "— we had to escort ourselves out, and my last turn was the panda screaming in pain. There was nothing to end the panda woman's misery when her scream had shut. What I convinced was someone must have found her, or the snow buried her to keep her blood stay inside for a reason.

"A loathsomeness within Shen is not my _brother_. What he clearly did, is himself being —" the commander peers on one of the Five, "— a _monster_. The only for Shen to change is himself. I cannot be the one to let him choose to decide, whether you tried to convince him at any time, he will not. His parents were like my family to me. The way I adored them even more. More than my brother, but a lot of my daughter's heart. What Shen's mother Lady Muqin told me something that I must do an oath: Take care of Shen.

"I have failed her. In life. As for Prince Dongji —" the one-eyed wolf peers in my brother's eyes, "— the way I must swear his mother's oath, is to lead him into the light, and guide a leadership instead not to follow his father's footsteps." Zhong's speech to his memory balances his voice as I see within his heart between pain and suffering. His heart now grows to heal into pure health, and understandable within his tale to speak in front of me, and whole company (except pandas).

If the pandas hear the voice of the wolf's tale about Shen's panda purge, all three can slightly aggress their strength against the wolves and even Shen (if he's here).

The fire shutters into a candle, the two lieutenants shut the fire with a shovel of dirt on top of the small pit. The commander utters my brother beside me, once reaching along three of the Furious Five with my Lotus, then others besides Crane and hawk Fei follows behind me. "After this quest, my Prince," Zhong says, palming to Lao's right feather, "I will tell you more about your mother and father. I _promise_."

Zhong's mouth softly quivers, pouring small bits of tea from his right eye. His voice only shatters as he sought the past of how desperately this commander went through. His judgment? Shen within the peacock is not _his_ brother? The conclusion to Zhong's purpose about Shen mainly the cause of _brother_ lived through the potential of fierce as the shadow.

Three wolves saunter next to an enormous stone rock to sleep; perching on a soft flat grass to comfort. My Lotus's touchy, and soft paw caresses my left shoulder, embracing my waist she nearly tickles me (my weakness to Lotus's strength only). "He sounds very honest," Lotus conveys lightly, "What do you perceive, Xing?"

Zhong snatches his red cover, concealing his entire body. "Part of honesty, and courage," I reply. "He traveled into the darkness for too long." I revolve my head to her cheek and smirk. An awkward to notice the three of Furious Five stare in our orbs combining and targeting together. Crane's beak drops, Viper's teeth grin, and Tigress gently smiles with her amber eyes narrow. "What do you think, you three?" I ask them.

Crane's beak quietly closes. He realizes both Tigress and Viper peer their brother unexpected. "Honestly," the bird considers. Crane shakes his beak twice and rubs his eyes with a left feather. "I still don't trust _that_ guy."

"His tale by telling us the truth is unmistaken, Crane," Tigress says, convincing the bird precious enough to face him in a legitimate way instead. "That wolf's sympathy is where we have to fit his forgiveness."

"He looks broken in him," Viper says, glancing on both Tigress and Crane in front of her. "I convince the wolf."

"I believe Zhong," my brother says. Searching Lao to the right, he discerns the commander when tugging his feathers in sleeves. Beside him, the hawk Fei gently nods with a bright cinnamon orbs with satisfying, converting his dark gold beak into a genuine smile.

"Alright," I say, searching a pile of gray rock nearby. Perching myself shortly to see many warriors' eyes, I glimpse their mind to release my statement. "We'll set sail in the morning to reach Master Bear's army about two days, and likewise —" I revolve my eyes from left side of Fei to right side of Tigress. "— I can teach you all to enable basic punches and blocks to counter. Since the Dragon Warrior is like my very first student to do one through ten blocks, I desire every one of you to learn Wing Chun," I crave, smirking all in their smile upon their faces including my _auntie_ beside me. "Similarity to kung fu, and —" I admire the hawk who bends his left eye to me, "— tai chi of course."

"It would be my honor to crave my interest to train with you, Xing," says Peng, bending his mouth widely.

"Let me volunteer first," Crane speaks, raising his right feather towards the snow leopard's chest. "Xing said that I am _perfect_ to fit in Wing Chun."

"And _me_!" Viper beams.

"By then, we shall all embark our training with three of the Nine tomorrow," Tigress states in front of warriors.

An half-hour, I glare the sky that cloaks into shadow blue with white dots everywhere, including the moon, rising from the top east beside the unforgiving shades of stars joining through the horizon. Much love to image those lights ahead of me while perching beside Lotus her entire left arm suits my belly, the stars are what my grandmother symbolizes many as _souls_ _of heaven_ from the realms.

 _Goodnight,_ _mom_. I whisper, then moving and spooning my body to the left with Lotus to close my eyes entirely. _Goodnight, dad._ I think lightly.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

 _Two Days Later_

The five warriors sprint through the waves of orange, and yellow sands purified and glowered as the darkness of sun. They ran most of the time depend on hours of walking and hours of running. The winds blew tips of sand waves as the heat of the sun impacted their furs (including reptile skins from both Zhao and Master Croc). With their packages on their backs, their supplies of sustenance and clothing have not been fallen off to the sides.

As the sun slightly falls to the west by the cliffs of sand hills, five warriors held, heavily panting as you could notice how long have you been running on a one-mile track. Burning lungs, cold inhale and burn exhale, Niu inhales stiffly with longing neck he rose his face towards the sky that colored yellow-orange. Sniffing through his nose, and release as the young Ox serene his mobility of sprinting beside his father Ox and uncle Master Croc.

Both Shou and Zhao glimmered their eyes on the waving sparkles of sand everywhere. The bull youth examines the map of Eastside China with markings of city and terrain names. Shou checked the sun, as if he investigates where the sun rose coming from, the bull including four shall lead east to head towards any city.

"Which city are we heading again, Master Ox?" Shou demands the elder Ox. "We're on the right track to the east."

"Vu City, young warrior," Ox answered, panting his breath, craning his eyes and gently grasp the map on Shou's right hand. "I have a pardon letter from Huangdi to deliver it to ship caretaker at the harbor."

"Can we find a place for rest?" Niu inquired, collapsing his knee to the sand as it warms both legs and a long tail. "We've been running for _hours_."

"Niu's right. We must search some shelter in this dessert somewhere around here," said Zhao, rotating his face repeatedly to both sides.

"This dessert is in completely abandoned, this terrain was once a massive lake here," pointed Croc to the hills and waves of sand ahead of them. "More than five hundred years earlier, there was the clan fought against the Emperor's army along Oogway and his allies."

"Be careful what you're stepping on," warned Master Ox, darting his hand to the air beside Croc's feet on the sand. "Some of the terrains here have sinkholes as only ten to fifteen people who traveled on west or east have drowned every year. If you feel your feet lighter from the sands, you will know quicksand is near."

Shou narrowed his orbs from the sunlight and multiple swarm areas of sand soaring across him and warriors' surroundings. He placed his horizontal hand to his forehead to prevent the eyes blind from the sunlight's beam. The sun as you have been either inside the cave for many hours if you head towards outside, the brightness impacts the darkness within your eyes to grimace.

Shou searched a blackness movement dead ahead from the sun's mirage, watery beneath the sand, images hesitated as a shattering billow through some dark, and torn icons that breeze along the sands. What has the pirate found? Something to keep themselves prevented from the horror of light around them?

He spotted an isolated or desolated wreckage ship that perched itself beside light gray rocks. Around it became rusted as tearful woods, three red sails connected with masts tearfully shredded apart beside tangled ropes laying across on multiple sides including front of the deck. "Look! There's an abandoned ship there!" Shou says, pointing in the direction of an isolated ship joining with the western sun.

"Unbelievable," Niu surprised, palming on the back of Shou's mane while breathing. "I need to stop there."

"We can rest there for today," Zhao said, crawling over the warmth sand beside them two.

"For a little while," Master Ox said. He rotated his head to all three warriors of the Nine as Master Croc, on the other hand, approaches to Zhao in front. "Master Bear once spoke to me about that ship where Kai used to sail during the Great War long ago, and hid inside the crew's quarter ten years ago." The Ox indicated to some parts of a tale of the Supreme Warlords who fought beside the Emperor. "This ship is a _curse_. Without any voices to talk shortly or resting in there, you will hear calls over the ship: Yelled ones, and command voices, even Kai's chi smothering through the shadows."

"So that ship is… _possessed_?" Zhao asked when dusting plenty of sands off from beneath his shoulders.

"Not _possessed_. It is clearly unknown what was the ship caused for a reason," Ox perceived. Hardly to consider the fact of Supreme Warlord's ship had an unknown cause from the battle. _Could be that ship sunk._ Niu believed. "If we can rest there, then we'll walk out at night. For our path to safe through the desert land, might as well to saunter without disturbing ghosts inside the ship."

The sun submerged to the West horizon. The skies beneath the warriors painted in midnight cobalt with silk of pale stars glimpsing togetherly with a large moon. The night turns out to go cold for the desert area by the warrior make themselves comfort than the sun's heat hitting them harder.

Both Shou and Master Croc trained their swords; Master Ox settled the fire with branch pole he gently tapped small logs, Niu and Zhao beside the Ox seek their companion sparring against the crocodile. The bull's stance by being a pirate to him is his preference of training, Shou took multiple steps toward both sides while Croc swings his spiked stick forwardly.

The bull only uses one hand during the training, however. To Shou, he once united with pirates during the skirmish before his exile made themselves all part of a weapon, and perhaps _stealing_ (Shou's lesson from Master Ming is not to snatch anyone's belongings). Croc swung his tail, Shou rolled to the left side and impacted the reptile's neck behind with his cutlass.

"Good," Croc said. "Have you ever noticed about the crocodile who has impenetrable back, Shou?"

"Perhaps," Shou noticed. "Who is he—?"

Croc's tail swept onto the bull's legs. Shou couldn't see his surprising attack with the result of distraction. Impacted on the sand, Master Croc intercepted his spike sword and nearly pierce Shou's upper neck. "It is I who is the warrior have impenetrable back with the purple cape. And for this lesson when fighting: Never consider in your thought on the front of the enemy." He lurched his hand forward to Shou while the bull nods and grasped him. "I can teach you many weapon battles like your pirate stance."

Both warriors remain their training, as the reptile master advised the pirate to go for opponent's swing attack and combine your sword through many targets to cut through. Zhao rose from the sand to join with Shou and Master Croc after he told Niu inside the _cursed_ ship. In Niu's intellect, he interested sword battles on what has the young Ox's lifeblood is connected to wield any blade, even Wing Chun's dragon pole, and butterfly knives.

Niu sought to his father glaring on the fire ahead of them. Something to consider for the moment young Ox wanted to speak to Master Ox. "Dad?" he called him. The voice where Master Ox's both ears flickered and shook his face. His son's voice brought up to Niu's voice remembering through infant to young adult years.

Master Ox revolved his head on his son's cobalt eyes, and then smirks."Yes. What is it, son?"

Niu reflected his mind, with such desired to inquire him a purpose to notice his father's voice. The young Ox occupied with the Nine for more than eight years, as he perceived the fact that friends are trustworthy with the symbolism of confidence. Next, however, comes to another thought of his father. "How come you and Mom don't occupy each other anymore?"

Ox's face impacted into a shiver, drowning his own heart by his son's inquiry and facing his eyes down to the sand beside him. Niu sensed with a little mouth open instead wider from the shock. His father's face inclined back to young Ox with gentle embrace mouth. "I wish for myself to answer you, Niu," he said, inhaling slowly and grasping both hands. "It's not like both your Mother and I are in _divorce_. Things were complicated than our circumstances we took.

"The problem was unsociable with rage. To your mother, on the other hand, begged me a promise to not grimace in front of her. Niu," Master Ox shook his face to the fire, shutting both crimson eyes, "I was a fool, wasn't exactly what myself made an anger management in which gotten us hesitated, and had to suppress feelings."

"You both are _separated_?" Niu asked in vibrated voice.

Ox revolved to his son. "Yes, Niu," he replied, sniffing at once. "Before your mother's pregnant, I had to sign a treaty of marriage from the court to let your Mother and I must split each other, to let us seek our better life. As for the _separation_ , I head over to your Mother's house in each two months when I must occupy along your godfather Thundering Rhino and uncle Master Croc at Kung Fu Council. For that purpose, was to let your mother see me, then, of course, you as well since you were born, and even when my days are off.

"Niu, our complications impacted us as I desirably wanted to see you more when working with Thundering Rhino and Croc. Your mother's job was to inspire you to occupy with me since I read a letter from her about the bullies you had a problem. My job was to defend the city and utter with the politics within appointments.

"Your mother's a fine she-ox I've ever seen within her soul. More intelligent than my experience of kindness that fitted our hearts. I sought her ocean eyes, burned my both cheeks since I first met her near the country of Japan. Hana ( _flower_ ) wielded her red katana sword from the disciples of samurai clan, where I craved my heart to her so meltingly."

"She is a _samurai_ ," Niu said with mind blown.

"That is right, son," Ox nodded, smiling at him. "I ponder that your mother could have told you about her story of Hana and Samurai Clan in Japan."

"No, she never told me about her stories, dad," said Niu, then reflecting on the fire. "Mom kept some secrets, and I supported her at our old house as always before moving on to you when she had to journey to Japan with her friends."

Master Ox palmed to his son's furry arm. "I will take care of you after the war, son," he said, "if you like to occupy with me including Master Croc to Kung Fu Council. Since you have seen me how my anger filled inside of me, it was all my price of guilt because of my struggle for your godfather's death. Whatever Wing Chun master including your colleague Xing treated and trained you about tranquility and harmony of inner peace, you discipline the anger to cleanse."

Niu faced down to the enlighten of sand and fire, an image of his mother's grin softly quivered young ox's jaw. Deep within his own eyes similar to his mother, Niu considered the fact of his mother including Master Ox kept difficult to understand what was the reason for their _separation_. His thought as without _separation_ could keep his warming heart.

Multiple clinging sounds made Niu's both ears flinched; Zhao and Master Croc spars their blades into such practical advantage, especially advises to balance your blade and not to fill your mind. Niu approached the shredded, abandoned ship's hole to leave and contemplate voices of his uncle advising two young warriors of crocodile and pirate bull who they both stood side by side, drawing their swords in front of Master Croc.

"Son," the elder Ox said. Niu's mind went shut as he sensed to his father's strengthen voice crawled off into the air, then Ox patted and caressed his son's right shoulder near tattoo of the _defender_. "Your mother loved you, Niu." Master Ox implied; Niu revolved to his father. "She kept an eye on you as more crucial than Hana's friends. No matter what happens to you, I can risk my life for you to live longer. No enemy will touch you."

"Unless Oogway's _riches_ come first," Master Croc said beside them, and Niu suppressed his snicker. The reptile positioned his downward sword in front, narrowing his lime green eyes in front of his nephew and colleague with a genuine smile of sharp teeth.

"We've been through that discussion before, Croc," Ox groaned softly, springing his legs off the sand behind his son. "Besides, I have occupied with Huangdi as he gave me _riches_."

"And _my_ riches too, billowing my purple cape since five years ago," Croc said, raising both arms and flicker his palms with a natural gape.

 _ **Burn them all!**_ The shouting voice echoed behind Niu loudly. The warriors stopped their breathing, shivering their hearts of wide open eyes into stones. Shou peered on the torn flagship it screamed, the bull sensed the mold's voice somewhere through dark, shredded boat. Its mast creaked like a wood cracking and screeching apart over the deck, dark ropes dangled with a slap at beyond the edges of the captain's main floor.

Multiple dead voices came closer to warriors' ears. _**Enemy flagships are approaching! Hard to starboard!**_ A familiar shout screams in front of both Ox warriors near the ship's hole. _**OOGWAY, GET DOWN!**_ Both reptiles, apparently, took their steps back as if snarling and screaming voices draw near in front of the noses. _Is that the bug speaking?_ Croc thought.

 _ **Antenna power!**_ The bug's voice roared inside the ship; a small jade light swims through the sands over rum barriers. Beside the waving yell has vanished, Master Ox recognize the bird's tone over his neck. _**MANTIS!**_ The voice swirled the sand, infiltrating the ship's hole and the jade light outrages into a blinding glare of the bull's snake eyes, and the whole form of the light vanishes.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Zhao screamed with his eyes wide open, pulling his knees away from the ship.

"Don't tell me that bull's returning again," Niu said, he shook his face and positioning his Wing Chun stance in front beside his father.

"Don't be blind, you two," calmed Master Ox ordinarily. "Kai is not returning to Mortal Realm ever again. I told all of you to rest here until night time. As now, we must be going."

"He has a point," Croc agrees, turning to young warriors of the Nine. "We better venture to the east, before that jade light I've seen it before will summon again. Let's move."

All five saunter off the sands in all fours; the moon gleamed into gray as the Nine suppressed their heavy hearts thumping loudly. Once they marched onto the hills that are harder enough to stand and sprint without worrying about the sinking field of quicksand, a tiny, bits of jade light again summons behind the rum barrier, with a snicker evilly.

 _ **Wings of — REGRET!**_

* * *

 **Side Note: I added Supreme Warriors' flagship go haunted, making ghost voices exist for centuries after the Great War. You thought Kai's going to return from that jade orb? You never know! Next time!**


	30. Village of Cun - General Bear ((E06))

**Author's Note:**

 **So in this chapter, you'll be surprised to see the return of someone who came to the Nine's Shui Palace before. Stay cautious!**

* * *

 _Chapter XXX_

 _The Village of Cun / General Bear's Meeting_

 _Xing's PoV_

Purefulness.

I inhale to some warmth breeze within my nose, sensing a night that grows darker than before for the past two days. Two days of training with the Company and three days of travel over the vessel as all fourteen including me as the fifteenth must guide our path to claim the Dragon Warrior. Not moment ago, the three of Furious Five embarked through ten blocks of Wing Chun as I introduced my strategy in front of the bamboo dummy I forged it yesterday at the main deck; I advised Crane, Viper, and Tigress to absorb the flow of energy. You enabled _chin_ stance in triangular angel and slightly bend your knee to balance your position.

The easiest step is you can combine both defense and attack. Blocking and attacking does matter to strike in simultaneously to revoke and confuse enemy movements. Same as the hawk Fei disciplined his flow of Tai Chi movement around him (forms are crucial as almost as an attack, but sufficient to create energy). In any martial art class including my grandmother's side of Wing Chun, is all considered to foresee tranquility of harmony and focus.

Around a daylight earlier, the three pandas and I marched through the plain grass hills ahead of white mountains. As I noticed the Company and I are getting closer to some dark terrain, I sensed all the rage at beyond the forest lands further away. Therefore, the trouble does not come close. The three wolves volunteered us to test those bows and arrows on the clearest field with bamboo trees. I picked the red bow that was made with a bamboo stick and attached the metal string that connects to both points.

I sniffed the air where it billowed with flowers and my feet met soft grass, and by the front where the light touched the trees and wooden dummies. Zhong beside me stood by. "Aim your bow, kid," the commander said, pointing my red bow he gave it to me. I pulled the string gently after I grabbed an arrow from the quiver behind me, noticing how strong that this arrow can catapult towards the air to hit wherever that point goes. I straightened my back while placing the back of a black arrow onto the string, and pulled it to one side. "No stiff. Trust your eyes. Breathe…"

I sniffed slowly, and steadily. The breeze went shut; my right eye pointed a direction to the dummy's neck I directly aimed. One pull I held the string, then _swoosh_! Its neck has penetrated. I repeated a process to do another shot. The next, however, stroke on a chest, then to a forehead, and even its left eye. "You must be good at archery, Xing. Have you ever used this bow and arrow before?" Zhong asked. He bent his patched left eye, giving me a wide open eye.

" _No_ ," I shook and caressed a hard, bamboo bow. "Not really. That seems a bit odd."

"Beginner's luck," said Zhong. "Your strategy's well accurate. By that means, your calmness within you is such likely a gift. You know, been into Wing Chun thing for years. I may like to consider train beside you and Prince Dongji, Xing."

"Aye, sir. Xing's the youngest master who has the knowledge of tranquility than _our_ master," said Lin, who informed Dim and advised the panda twin to pull the string without tense. "No offense, sir, but he's good being a leader and substantially a professional weaponry of dragon pole, butterfly knives, and Dongji's feather knives."

The pandiva leader, Mei Mei, snatched a small dagger next to Lee at once I released another arrow where it catapulted near the dummy's neck. At that point, however, distraction could have murdered me if the real enemy (not a dummy) thrown a dagger or loose the arrow towards my breast. "Most important to pitch this blade, Miss—" Lee began.

"I can handle it myself, wolf," snarled Mei Mei. She dragged the blade away from Lieutenant with a grimace. Lee moved back calmly, Mei Mei rose her entire right arm and threw the dagger with a miss.

I saunter beside her. "Let me teach her, Lieutenant, if I may," I said, then palmed the wolf onto his back with a nod. Mei Mei's orbs gazed at me with a grooving under her breath. "Here. Stand your battle position, Mei Mei," I guided my feet to reflect Mei Mei's stance as she processed and listened. "Your eyes are your best friend, and not to overthink. Otherwise, if you think more, the target will kill you in a deadly force after you miss."

"How do I throw better like you and your _peahen_ brother?" inquired Mei Mei.

" _Peacock_ , Miss," I corrected her. "Before you swing, your eyes can track where your enemy goes. Whether moving to the right or left side including middle part trying to get you, your enemy will succumb either arm, chest, or leg." Mei Mei searched some small daggers in front of her, any knife preference of a style. Stained knife, wooden knife, you name it. Once the panda snatched a stained metal blade, Mei Mei nodded me in lighthearted. "Raise your arm, and breathe…" I advised her.

She inhaled slowly, then balanced on her right arm Mei Mei rose. Closing and let her breath discipline, Mei easily sensed an inner peace I closely peered to her mind. She woke and targeted the main dummy next to the other where I darted it with arrows. Mei Mei threw the dagger to the air, skewered the dummy's head and over penetrated behind the large bamboo tree. _Plow!_ The tree and wooden dummy crumpled to the ground, giving all three wolves expanded their eyes into disbelief, and stumbled their feet away from her.

"Well done. You just killed the dummy and bamboo tree," I simpered.

Around afternoon, three wolves practiced blade-to-blade and paw-to-paw combat on their own at the front deck of our boat. As the company started riding on our vessel to the river after shooting and throwing practice, I peered Zhong using his hammer he swung onto both Lee and Lin. Both twins swirled away on their random sides they moved, then proceeded curl blades revolving near commander's arms. Tigress and I landed back to the bamboo wall to contemplate wolves' training from their master who taught many people including Zhong from the north.

Later in the afternoon as the sun rested above the horizon, I presented the first form of Wing Chun in front of the fourteen members of the Company; Dim and Sum parked the vessel to the left side of the river before summoning with Mei Mei and three of the Furious Five. The first form is most important to create chi within your mind, and flow your energy with knowledge of fighting.

They lined themselves into five at horizontal and three in vertical to visual my presentation of first form _Lin Chin Tao_. Shortly, I bridged Crane's wings I countered him with knife palm and struck to the chest. His kick, however, I observed him and the Company using _jo phan_ kick (a block and bash) to prevent Crane's thrust.

Next, all fourteen partnered themselves as they connected to their bridge and formed a circle to control movements. As if you move anyone's arms, your partner must do the same. Once you feel the awareness in front of your ally, one attacks and the other have to defend. A sort of reflexes, you combine opponent's fist with deflection paws, then a target should be where your partner's guard (both arms in front) will strike without protection.

Circle punches including _fook sao_ blocks in front of your guard are easiest as a simple strategy to many beginners, especially most of professionals and masters. I opposed Tigress using circular fists ahead of her _fook_ _sao_ blocks where our paws connected with a hit and block at the same time. Next, _bong sao_ (armpit preventing opponent's fist below his or her arm) she took, then swept with other basics to take turns to make attacker goes defense, and defense becomes the offense.

As I urged all fourteen to call out ten blocks while they summon their arms, the Company used their knowledge of naming protection blocks when the sunlight ruptured into dark orange over the West horizon. Their smirk filled with my astonish and my heart poured warmer by Lotus's gaze, pulling my breast into her sharp grin.

* * *

I prepare myself after I rose from the bed, dressing my blue robe on with Yin-Yang icon at my back as I always love wear, including other robes. The night on a window crossed darker than yesterday, recalling Tigress and Crane opposed each other on paw-to-wing combat with Wing Chun blocks. Not for long, I tied my silk belt below my belly, exiting my kitchen room.

Mei Mei strolls away from her room at simultaneous after I walked away from the kitchen. She gives me a smirk with pink cheeks and fanning her silk hand Mei Mei carries.

"Hello, Er… good evening," I say, nearly vibrating my voice with a drawback from my feet.

"How do I look, Xing?" asks Mei Mei, pointing and indicating her red robes.

"Looking good in your dress, my lady," I say with a nod, then walk forward to the column.

Mei Mei raises her silk hand she summoned in her robe to my neck when I stop. "My pleasure, fluffy," Mei Mei says. " _Pak-sao_!" She swirls her left paw swiftly as I use a right straight punch to her wrist and knife palm. Mei Mei seeks my incoming circular fists using the first block _fook sao_ in countless; our underarms go sore in a reason to get used to pain and takes many years to become iron without agony in combat.

She impacts me with a single palm near our bridges of _tahn_ - _sao_. Mei Mei expresses in thin eyes. _Nope._ I think. My arms joint to her right arm of _tahn-sao_ after I stir my left leg in front, using a _kune-lum-tao_ block and knife palm to her neck twice with _on-yen_ left palm and _chi-gon_ near her jaw with my right open fist. "Big hits," I say, indicating her. "Palm strikes to your enemy's throat will have difficulty of breathing and suffer jaw injury."

"Ouch," Mei Mei cringes, then she surrenders her guards as I draw my paws away from her. "How did you do that armpit thing before _on-yen_ and _chi-gon_?"

"It's another level of defense, once you reach in between gold to orange sash ranks," I clarify. Mei Mei sees me enabling a stance and stir my right leg forward, combining both arms with open palms, "this block can let you proceed closer to your enemy into an advantage, depending on his size and strength."

"That's cool," Mei Mei impresses. "How many blocks are there, by the way?"

I chuckle lightly, palming to her arm as I reply to Mei Mei. "A lot. You're getting there, Mei Mei. Just got to practice more."

A triple tap beside us knocks. We gaze to my right corridor where a ramp that touches a moonlight with night stars. Tigress foresees us, convening and glimpsing our orbs while both panda twins on my left steps off their rooms freely. "Xing, Mei Mei. We're here. Cun village."

* * *

The pandas and I unite beside Tigress as my aunt courses her feet through the front of the ship's right side. The Company lines themselves to the side, squinting at the dark-green trees that spread and joins its light by the moon. Further ahead, there are many houses with windows where it all glows from candles. Its land is grassy, and light brown specks of dirt firm like the same as home I felt before. The Company and I escort to the wooden entrance of Cun after both panda twins tossed the ropes onto polls near a side of the river.

The gate has constructed of bamboo walls higher than my grandmother's Shui Palace entrance. While the gate opens when a keeper on the watchtower who wears black armor with gold outline sees us, we clarified the Philippine Eagle about the Company who has sent here by an authority of Emperor Huangdi's command to salvage the Dragon Warrior. The bird orders to anyone to inform General Bear for our arrival. While we enter Cun, black tents are everywhere in front.

Battle stations, war tents and local fire camps where all soldiers sit and glimpse our heads while we saunter. I sense in my mind like we are strangers to them. Considering much as we imply their awareness. Without a name of Huangdi we spoke to that guard, then we would not be here now, or could have captured us with a mistake. But hey, as long as the Company has an order from the Emperor of China, we will not be attacked. To this army of General Bear's, they are friendly because of Huangdi, because of his companions, because of right men to trust.

 _Trust_? I am careful to consider.

Multiple teams of men on our surroundings including their walk glimpse at us into such astound. Pondering. Tilting heads. Plenty recognizes three of the Furious Five while we concluded our walking from antelope guard wearing a battle armor with large metal gauntlets. Moments later, we arrive the main war tent. A battle station filled with large tables lined up ahead, and the large map including items of locations of friendlies and enemies on the country of China. Orange lanterns attach across the tables, weapons, bows, and quivers filled with yellow arrows next to the map.

The antelope guard informed the Company as he shall notify General Bear before he leaves the battle station. We wait and have a sit anywhere else as there are chairs around until Master Bear's arrival. "Where could Master Bear be?" Mei Ling asks, crossing her arms and stand beside Crane. She seeks our eyes of the Company.

"Probably scouting themselves to the bamboo woods," Peng replies, revolving his wrist he pops while sitting beside the twin pandas. "Master Bear is like a warlord and master."

"Yeah. Not to be offense, Master Bear is the one who Mantis and I met him and other two masters when we sought some abandoned ship at the desert," Crane clarifies, darting his eyes to ours and after preened feathers under his right arm.

"What happened to you and Mantis after that?" Mei Ling deliberates. She focuses on Crane's eyes without budging.

Crane whirls his head to Mei Ling. "Well, we got _jombied_ ," he answers.

" _Jombied_?" Peng perplexes, and slope his head.

I sit next to my aunt. Peng must have not around in China since the return of an evil warlord. I inhale silently as by having a discussion in my mind to share Crane's word for the Company. "It's truly the word _zombies_ go into jade stone after the collector defeats you and take your chi from him," I explain.

"I would never become _jombie_ again," Crane huffs, shaking his beak and Mei Ling pats his back. "Besides, he stood bigger than the Nine's Pirate."

"How tall was he?" Lotus asks Crane as she sat to her dad and wolves.

"Way enormous, Lotus," Tigress answers. "He's about twice the size of a bull than Master Ox."

The commander clears his throat, grasping his daughter around her back. "Since my cub days as I always remember war stories," Zhong embarks, "Supreme Warlords were ambitious as they sought justice in many battles against the enemies. Something with a name clan _Fire_ if I remember. Fire Clan, they were some disciple's army attacked Emperor Tàiyáng's forces in all of China —" Zhong considers attentively, his mouth locks and his eyes target our sights. "The crazy thing is, when I heard a name _Kai_ , supposedly _General Kai_ during the Great War, I knew that Supreme Warlord.

"Not directly, however. Soothsayer and many legends who passed their tales to contemplate people and many children. The more you listen to the wise, your knowledge from history will always stay in your temple. Ever noticed how that bull use sort of supernatural power within him, my wolves, Soothsayer and I vacated Master Wolf's palace after the beast's return. As my master received Master Bear's letter and said about warriors on their furs turned to jade with green eyes, making an army of Kai's specialists."

The Company continues to discuss and hear Zhong's words over the station. Noticing how his reaction he felt an experience of mind blocked and heart pumped louder as you can sense trouble without rumors. Zhong and twin wolves speak plainly; Crane, Viper, and Tigress stay in front beside the pandas, embarking to conversate each other.

Something enters my head. It's a sound I feel warm, and light that gently rings my ears. Not to disturb the Company's discussion, I quietly rise from the wooden chair, heading out to the front entrance of war tint, and sounds grow a bit loud below my heart. Regarding both sides I stir my head around many army units and war tents; no one and not even any of their eyes targets my quiver orbs. Ahead of me in such bare sightseeing from soldiers amble in random places, the green eyes of a Swan in a black cloak who arrives and peer at me.

I recognize her from my grandmother's Shui Palace since the dinner invitation! That is a Swan visitor who took and returned my brother's Guan Dao! What is she doing here? Why is she coming back? Something to visit me for another warning ambush like the stadium? I better check that Swan!

I march forward, tramping faster as the Swan detects my soft clenching fist, and eyes tight sharply. She infiltrates through army crowds over the dirt road; I mobilize my body through war tints over where I am not supposed to allow there. So as I find her cloak flickering on the other side of another camp, she avoids heavy duty warriors of yaks to the right as I jog.

 _Where the heck is she going?!_ I think, swaying my feet as I trip to the ground from one, big rock. I rise, and look up to Swan she revolves her neck to me and starts sprinting. I chase her to the intersect, hearing winds in front impact me; I dash in all fours to the other road where groups of army walk to the sides including entering their war camps, the Swan bellows her wings that her cloak billows behind, and soars away into the air. Above, and over she glides to the clouds and through a side of the mountains, I stop.

* * *

 _Damn it!_ I almost roar in my throat, wiping my sense of anger like the bull's clench eyes and ears whistle loudly. Closing my orbs as I inhale longer and slowly, I let my rage extinguish. "Brother," my brother's firm voice calls me from behind. _Lao._ I think, peering my head to my brother's orbs. "Master Bear's here." _Just in time_. I consider.

"Is something wrong?" Lao inquiries. I join beside him as we stroll onto the dirt road.

"We'll talk about that later," I say, as plenty of soldiers squint at us. Somehow within their voices embark to shock with a wide open mouth and eyes as the shiver, they merely see my peacock brother like the reflection of Lord Shen. "Do you remember your guan dao blade that once taken?" I ask. Lao nods before I answer. "I just spotted the Swan. I pursued her and soared away from me."

He twitches his neck with brightening blue eyes. "That Swan again? Nonsense!" Lao emits, shifting his sleeves quickly from grasping his feathers.

"Let's just head to the war camp, and concentrate Master Bear's meeting," I advise.

Not for long, both Lao and I reach Master Bear's battle station tint inside. As we enter, local soldiers of yaks, rhinos, and deer wear yellow and black armors of General Bear's lieutenants surround the war table with the Company. Tigress waves her paw we both head to her next to Crane and Viper. The lieutenants, likely few are captains, they peer the Company shortly, including my brother as they fill air into their mouths.

The orange torch above the war tint lightens the camp and soldiers around us. Just then, a large brown bear with a red belt and metal plates around his waist enters the station along a small red feather chicken warrior who leaps to the table. "I assume you all fifteen are the Company who shall journey across the MengMeng Mountain to claim your friend, the Dragon Warrior," Master Bear says, darting his brown eyes in front of us and craning his neck down to the pandas, then wolves, and nine of us. The bear saunters across the war table, then stares my aunt beside me as I stand mutely. "Master Tigress. Such an honor to meet you. Who ordered you and the Company to salvage the panda?" he insists without raising his tone, shaking Tigress's paw respectfully.

"Emperor Huangdi, General Bear," Tigress replies, raising her neck as she greets the bear with honor.

"I see," General perceives. The brown bear glimpses to my brother with such lighten both eyes and touch his chest. "So you are the one who called _Son of Divinity_ , my Prince." He shakes Lao's feathers in a flattering manner. "The honor is mine to welcome you and the Company —" The bear gives his thought before releasing my brother's feathers from his admiring shake. "— Tell me, why is your father claimed to return from his death?"

Lao hesitates his stammering tone. Apparently, his intellect from both ocean eyes brightens and open his beak. "With my consideration of my father's return was an act of revelation, General Bear," he says, gazing the bear's orbs without breaking away. "I reckon and know my father is. His actions, his crime on what he carried out, and calls himself as the Lord of Gongmen. With an honor I called from the Emperor as _Son of Divinity_ , I will follow my grandfather's footsteps."

"General, if I may. With all due respect," I say, palming my brother's back and peer into General's brown orbs. "Huoju has some dark powers within the peacock lord, that I noticed Shen's return was the result of Ox-demon's shroud."

"Yes," nodding Bear. He glimpses the map of allies at different locations across China. "I sought one of Huoju's scouts who I executed him for spying on my camp. The hyena as Master Chicken and I witnessed him inside the bamboo cell, those shrouds entered his body, and vanished into the fire."

"Resurrection?" Peng guesses in front of me. Master Bear turns to the snow leopard.

"Indeed," General Bear agrees. The warlord bends his body and palming on the map in front. He touches his long striped beard as General Bear views at the Company, pointing this map and slides his finger to the mountain. "As for the plans from Huangdi, the river close by will travel you all there to Yinxing Mountain, while my army and I will march forward to the Northwest to create Huoju's scouts go into diversion."

"The distraction," I say, perceiving the bear's plan as the warlord nods with a grin.

"The local units are not far behind, one day travel near to this location there —" The bear tips his claw to the South of MengMeng mountain. "— Master Eagle and his flying soldiers there have searched all over lands where Huoju's men are isolating into groups. The west of China is in purge from Huoju's army. However, the Prince of Darkness assembled his other leaders who worked with him to conquer village by village, until they will someday heading city-by-city.

"Here is the warning you all fifteen need to listen —" General discerns the Company, including my orbs. "— Their numbers are _growing_ ; One of my spies heard many voices spread across China, claiming that Huoju is creating thousands of army recruits and bandits. More army from Huoju will out-number Emperor Huangdi's resistance and then mine. The next, however, the Prince have his plotting _plan_. Wherever Huoju goes, he will go attack one of the famous cities."

 _Which city is Huoju going to attack?_ I ponder worriedly. Both Lao and Tigress tremble their faces with large eyes; I peer to them including Viper's gape and close my mouth delicately. _Plan?_ _Huoju's plan?_

"We need to stop that madness," a robust, elder voice summons to our left of the war table. A brown eagle with a yellow beak and brown eyes in gray armor approaches to the table. _Master Eagle._ I recognize him while the prey bird tips his long feather to Northwest of China map. "We have rhino armies sprinting across village by village near this location there to prevent invitation and hatred as possible."

"What does Commander Vachir's son and Anvil of Heaven proceed the information after their attack, Master Eagle?" the bear inquiries.

"They gathered some information from plenty of bandits as they spread hatred posters that are Huoju's invitation," Eagle informs. The bird reflects, opening his beak while he regards on the map in front of him and the meeting. "I found the hawk bandit who is in risk he gets into Prince's trust. While he clarified to share, Huoju's scout men captured many innocent villagers and took them all inside the mountain at the prison. Men, women — and _children_."

 _By the Gods!_ I nearly gasp within my throat. I serene the anxiety where my intellect softly burns as my aunt beside me raises her eyes to quiver mouth. I insist. "When did the villagers were taken? Why is Huoju want them for?"

"My child," Master Eagle mollifies to me. "The raid had happened yesterday. My Hawk has acquainted that Huoju uses all citizens of Xuěcūn as _slaves_. I assure the bandits do not interest stealing, but savaging them are worst decisions as the hawk uttered."

The eagle sees many Company members across the table. He searches a one-eyed wolf commander beside Peng and the pandas. Some of the army lieutenants murmur behind these wolves as Masters Chicken and Bear detects the alpha wolf with the glimpse of revelation. The bear bends forward; Chicken cranes his neck. "Wolf clans are protecting Jade Palace with Emperor Huangdi and his swordsmen," Master Eagle says. "What is the purpose, Commander?"

"My clemency, Master Eagle," replies Zhong, revolving his head to large bird and both Masters. Lee and Lin scoot in front of the side behind commander. "I termed to the Emperor to let my wolves and I must apologize what we seek through the darkness, that we created many cannons, and opposed many people because of Lord Shen's orders."

"Who is your master now after Lord Shen, Commander?" General Bear asks him.

Zhong peers to the bear. "Master Wolf, sir," he answers.

"Aye. Master Wolf," the bear nods. "The great philosophy, kung fu master, and a colleague of mine. It appears to have three priorities as the Company will salvage the Dragon Warrior; the other two will have to decide which of our team will approach to snatch Huoju's plans, and retrieve citizens to escape."

"But General," Chicken revolves to the bear. "Front of the mountain is severely guarded with Lord Shen's cannons!"

"Right," the bear comprehends. General brushes long beard with his claw. "What can we dispose of those cannons?"

"My best flight men will diverge their aim," Eagle adds. "Your army can climb watchtowers and destroy Lord Shen's cannons. The question is General: _How_ can we dispose of those war machines?"

 _How._ I consider in such comprehensive. _Master Eagle is right. There has to be a way to annihilate all of the defensive weapons to enter the front gate._ The meeting goes into the dark without anyone's voice to act. The Army looks forward into resulting the question for a word _how_ , and the Company concern heavily which of us will. I may not ever forget to someone's voice in front of the wolf pack. Zhong's word in front of the Emperor I recall.

* * *

 _For my honor to accept my clemency, my Emperor, I will join three of the Furious Five, three of the Nine, and three pandas to save the Dragon Warrior. I will train Prince Dongji as his mentor to guide leadership as I was a former Wolf Boss, and knowledge of Lord Shen's cannons. I know how to dispose of mixtures of powder, and fireworks since I have ordered my dead wolves to guide their victory._

* * *

"My friend Commander Zhong here," I point the one-eyed wolf. The army and Company target my orbs including the Alpha Wolf Commander. "He once termed to the Emperor as the commander can dispose mixtures of powder on Lord Shen's cannons."

"Is he right?" Master Bear demands.

"Yes, sir." Zhong nods. "This kid has a better memory than the Company."

"Proceed," General says, immediately having a thought during the time that he carefully stares the map ahead of him. "I acquire Commander Zhong and his lieutenants to contemplate their tips before we march forward to Yingxing Mountain. My army and I found the dragon's breath here outside of the war camp when some bats soared in the sky, and that cannon also flew beside them with some dark magic."

"If I do it?" Commander asks.

"Then we'll accept your clemency instead decapitating you." General Bear says, "Will you share your tips to my army, Commander?"

Zhong observes throughout the war tint; the army's heads crane near the wolves. The commander shrinks his fur, watching my nod as I deem him and his twin archer wolves. His reply takes a while for his consideration to give General Bear and the resistance a portion. A share to the army will go into confidence. "Yes, General," Zhong oaths.

* * *

The Company and I escort ourselves out of the war camp after the discussion has ended with a result of agreeable from warlords and Master Eagle. Tigress and I stand still beside a war bunker in crossing arms as we visual three wolves teaching local army scouts especially Eagle's flight crew to sabotage war machine cannon.

Three pandas to our right practice their Wing Chun stance; Mei Mei and Dim connect their bridges, she-panda intercepts him in both palm strike chops in front of the neck, and both of them bridge their arms again at the circle. Sum next to the pandas, however, he flows his big arms and striking with circular punches, and balancing the triangular stance.

Lotus and Lao stand near General Bear, Master Chicken, and Eagle to the curve of target practice terrain ahead. Each warrior member who wears gold or light gray armor that are middle or high ranks of the resistance, they inspect three wolves doing their presentation of shutting down a spark lighter behind the cannon. You study that wolf igniting with the spark, and he shows you a clench of his fist on the rope. Next tip after lighting the rope once again, you chop off the spark with your blade, A final tip where is a severe risk while not having anything to prevent the shooting, you cannot be alone once pointing the war machine in a different direction where targets are.

Crane, Peng, Viper, Mei Ling and Fei articulate themselves behind us. Uttering and having regard to two objectives for the army to search Huoju's plans, and free many villagers alive as possible. The Company's focus is to retrieve the Dragon Warrior. Shortly after we vacate the battle station, General Bear and I spoke distinctly as the Company can do Dragon Warrior quest, but to have additional objectives to support the resistance and Emperor Huangdi for good.

Why? There are plans to diverge the Company behind the mountain without getting ourselves captured. It is the distraction that General Bear and his army will get Huoju and enemies' attention. Hopefully, our plan will proceed. Tigress's soft paw lands my upper arm. "It's time. We set sail by now with the Company, Xing," Tigress says. "It's a two-day trip to reach the mountain."

I regard a little where my mind sparkles quietly. These three objectives in which includes retrieving Po are too risky. I glance to her orange eyes she narrow once. "Dragon Warrior, Huoju's plans, and villagers. We will talk at the boat, and have to consider that the Company must split into three groups," I say. General Bear ahead of me orders the army to march on a bank left hills to await there before his arrival. Three wolves and two of my companions saunter on the path where we stand. The General calls my name. "Don't leave me behind, Auntie."

I stroll forward, announcing the Company to head our vessel and wait there before return. Lotus's warmth paw touches my jaw below my neck as she brightens her ocean eyes, and I caress her left cheek before arriving the general next to me. What does the bear like to speak? Something to vow three objectives as he desires for the Company to support them?

Master Bear and I go to the lonely hill near to these bamboo forests as I seek the tundra mountains in front of the trees. The grass holds our feet, sensing the night that crawls to the west with large moon passing in prolonged movement. We dart our eyes to the Company entering the vessel, and General's army marches through the river go across. "You will do Huoju's plans, and salvage many villagers while you and the Company retrieve the Dragon Warrior, correct?" asks Master Bear.

"You have my word, General," I pledge to him. "The Company has the map to let us head toward the back of the mountain to search secret entrance on the _X_ mark."

"You all wait there until the horn blows," he points, advising. "Do not engage Prince Huoju. Split into three groups to seize the Dragon Warrior, search the plans, salvage villagers inside the prison, and get out of there. My army and I will do what we can to distract enemies' attention, while you all fifteen can infiltrate the mountain. While we will enter the front gate, my army will search those citizens, free them all and vacate everyone away from the battle."

I nod. "By all means," I agree, pointing my orbs to the souls of stars. "If the Company and I venture to the mountain, I may be experiencing to see a very first battle. By going over the struggle through wars by if winning or losing, you get scars and discipline to tell a tale, including an honor for triumph, or mistakes you encounter bad things in front.

"My master always said war is not an answer to become a killer. She concerns what her knowledge Ming taught the Fellowship and me about fighting, but spoke tranquility of life to be a warrior in a peaceful home."

"I convince you, Master Xing. " Master Bear assures. My insinuation let General beside me search surprisingly as his orbs turn wider and smirk in his mouth; he adds more to his voice. "By the way, one of your companions said to me that you have an action figure of Master Bear. And a bear toy you used it before in your cub years."

 _Lotus! Why?_ I think, chuckling and my ears flicker downward, palming my throat. "Yes, General. Lotus had to share some thoughts about my confession. To be honest with you, sir, I'm such a big fan, and you're my second favorite of kung fu master in all of China."

"And who is the first one you prefer, Master Xing?" he inquires in sociable.

"You won't like my answer if I name someone who was Oogway's _disciple_ , sir," I voice him. "He's… like a companionable on tortoise's side, but so unsociable according to Furious Five's tale."

"Hmm. The one you describe to me is no longer living here. As I understand your preference, that General from the past was immoral and dangerous in aggression with his jade power," The Bear points to clarify why one of my favorite warriors deceased by himself as the chi sparkled into the sun and obliterated the bull's body. Just then, the war horn blows loudly at once. _The Army's pre-march._ I believe. "Is there a fourth Mightiest Warrior?"

His question brought my breathe colder within my chest. Does the bear know from anonymous messages? I wonder in small orbs to his head. "There is," I reply. "What did you know, General?"

"Huangdi messaged to me that he has notified by Master Shifu and your Wing Chun master," he explains accurately. "The Emperor demands to know which of the fourth Mightiest Warrior you must find. As your student or brother has the pure bloodline of Li Han, especially the snow leopard I perceive him intimately as I do not mistake from the Great War history. Your Pirate student who journeys with my colleagues and the Nine to head Pirate Island, he has the actual bloodline to his Supreme Warlord ancestor.

"The fourth one you are looking for has an element of the _sun_. I assure the Mightiest Warriors must assemble to prevent Huoju, Oogway's kin could be possible. Does Master Oogway have any kin of his?"

The bear solicited at once with his claw touching his long beard in front of him. My inquiry and Shifu's voice ring to my mind from Jade Palace's Library.

* * *

 _Does Master Oogway have any sons, daughters, or grandchildren, Master Shifu?_

 _I do not think so, Xing. Without Oogway or any relatives of tortoises, this could be near impossible to stop Huoju._

* * *

"No, General," I reply, shaking my head in such hopeless. "Oogway does not have any relatives or children of his."

I knew his face go perplex when glimpsing above the night's moonlight. He shuts both eyes without tensing through his furry cheeks and temples. What if the General displeases in front of me after I answered him in an honest tone? There was nothing wrong to tell him lies. His brown orbs target to my concern mind as if he can add other words. "I remember a time," he embarks, Master Bear stands closer to the downside hill as I follow him. "Master Chicken, Master Croc and I were freed from the Collector's rage from his jade power. We sought a glare of the sun at the Panda Village. What lies beneath the breeze and inside the sun, there is one warrior surrendered his chi to evil master and obliterated the collector, was such victorious conflict. Inside the sun, there was —"

"The panda," I reveal when we conclude our saunter over the grass simultaneously. He revolves his head to me. "You're talking about the Dragon Warrior who salvaged you all from Kai's amulets."

"His chi remains within the panda's body," the bear articulates. "The power that the Dragon Warrior grew reliable within him produces by becoming such capable of defeating those who shall slay life of prosperity, happiness, and love. The prophecy on the panda's journey of exposing Oogway's brother has ceased. To Oogway's tale in his conclusion, the grandmaster met the past, present, and sought the future of the panda were two Supreme Warriors arrived Healing Palace as the monks gave Oogway a chi to heal him."

The Bear delivers a soft impact of the cold beneath my heart. Master Bear's conclusion I observe through my mind to recall, remind me of the panda I confront him on the fifth day after Crocodile and Boar Gangs' incursion.

* * *

On the fifth day as I recall, I sauntered with the Dragon Warrior who he truly explained his tale of defeating Tai Lung inside the Hall of Heroes. The enormous hall was brightened on that day as the sky glared lightly because of Jade Palace's height on the tip-side of the taller mountain. We approached some sky-blue pool that waved slightly and repeatedly without stopping.

I gazed at the ceiling and sought a slithering dragon where the scroll was hang by its mouth with sharp fangs. Here is where the Masters of Jade Palace infiltrated here when Tai Lung opposed all Furious Five members at the bridge far away from the Valley of Peace. Shifu decided to sweep Oogway's wooden staff to summon air where blossom leaves crawled above the ceiling, and red panda seized the scroll using a stick when it leaped down towards the pool.

The Dragon Warrior next to me spoke while I enjoyed a vision of waving water's light impacted my eyes.

" _Since I am like the Dragon Warrior when I opened the Dragon Scroll so quivered, the light glared to my face like GAH!_ _Geez, the Five and Master Shifu were perplexed and so hardcore that they stood back, and all I saw in that scroll, was me! Do you get it?_ " Po said, he waved his arms on sideways.

" _That seems odd,"_ I perplexed and joined my arms together with closing eyes as I showed him a smirk. _"What was the reason for, Po? How is that possible that Oogway once wiser than you all?"_

Po snickered. _"An answer can be philosophy,"_ Po said, he tapped on my right shoulder. _"It's like you cannot search that answer suddenly. What that means is you have to solve the image of yourself and believe you are special."_

" _You know, since I became the best cooker on my grandmother's side at Rice Restaurant,"_ I considered. I tugged my arms crossing again and looked at his jade eyes. _"Every person who I nearly know around the Prosper Valley adores our ingredient. Especially my grandmother's rice."_

" _Do you know secret ingredient?"_ Po asked me socially.

" _No_. _There is no secret ingredient on my rice,"_ I replied. _"It's just a plain, white rice. All you have to do is like you add something very delicious as by making people go insane, and letting them come back to fulfill starvation within their empty stomachs."_

" _No way! Your grandmother and my goose dad spoke familiarly!"_ Po beamed lightly. "There is no secret ingredient!"

* * *

There is no secret ingredient," I say. "It's just—"

"Just what?" The bear perplexes.

* * *

On the second week of the fourth day after bandits' incursion, the Nine and I followed the Dragon Warrior onto the cliffs of Jade Palace at a night time. The crescent moonlight glowed every mountain sides; we strolled over the inclined rock as the Dragon Warrior reached his favorite tree beside him. The Nine and I peered the pink tree with peaches attaching over branches, and brown log that stands taller than one of my grandmother's cherry blossom trees at my Palace. The Sacred Peach Tree made our hearts go gold into glowing when Po introduced Oogway's lifelong tree our Grandmaster planted there for centuries.

" _This peach tree since I came here for the first time,"_ Po stated. He grasped the log and peered on peaches above him. _"I felt lonely as no one of the Furious Five could be happy because they thought I'm just the panda who tricked like a joke. Oogway chose me for a reason I became the Dragon Warrior, being worthy and such a hero to save people from bandits. That's not why I do kicking butts, then running through town and high fiving villagers every time._

" _In the Spirit World, I confronted our grandmaster at the light lake since I freed every master from Kai's amulets. Once I realized the question as I demand to him why I am the chosen one, he suggested that Oogway sought a vision of the panda. From the past, from the present, and from the future as our Grandmaster met Healing Monks who gave their chi to him, and taught how to give that power to life forms everywhere. Not just us, but flowers, plants, trees, everything._

" _Nothing is_ impossible _,"_ Po said. He shut his green eyes delicately. The Dragon Warrior caressed his both palms and grasped togetherly in such gentle. The Nine and I saw his motionless movement as I determined what the panda used inner peace. _"Close your eyes. Your mind is ready to concentrate, even if it's empty. You feel the balance from Earth below. You sense the breeze of nature. Hear your own heart flowing from the balance. You enable your form of air, and water you dance. Open your eyes. Release your chi_. _"_

The panda summoned the chi in his paws. The light sparkled on Po's claws; he flowed his arms across the breeze, a yellow star of a slithering creature above the Dragon Warrior has arrived. He opened his jade eyes, thrusting his paws of chi to the Sacred Peach Tree and the dragon infiltrates in like water splashes with waves. Many blossoms blazed into stars like lanterns, the log's veins brightened into sunlights, and the Nine and I sensed a warming breeze through our bodies.

* * *

"Oh, God…" I gasp, craning my eyes to Master Bear he confuses. "Master Bear…"

"What is it, child?"

"The Dragon Warrior is the fourth _Mightiest Warrior_!" I announce.

* * *

 **Side Note: Glad to bring Masters Bear and Chicken in the play? I consider bringing Master Eagle (who battled hyenas) on a roll with them too. Even though Eagle is not an official character but mentioned in Secrets of the Masters, and we don't know if he'll soon be in a future KFP movies to see him. So for now, I use Master Eagle within that character's look and his clothing in my headcanon.**

 **Hopefully you all fans out there having fun in the Summer days after the school's out, and I like to congratulate many senior students in Class of 2017 from high schools and colleges!**

 **Thank you all for reading, and have a great Summer vacation!**

 **-GZ**


	31. Rumination (E07)

**Author's Note:**

 **Happy 4th of July, everyone! The time has come to perceive your favorite character on the move to fortune! Enjoy!**

 **7/4/2017**

* * *

 _Chapter XXXI_

 _Rumination_

I. Throne Room

Shadows murmured across the throne room within the mountain. In a hole of a subterranean land, there lived an Ox-demon who sat in his chair with bones in front of the meeting as the table around it so sharp as many blades on each side. A sense within his nose piled with the flesh of blood elsewhere within the throne room, yet bones crawled and mounted beside chairs and table under them: slightly comfort and in Huoju's preference, he adored more than his royal palace before.

Huoju's discussion spoke in front of followers who mainly in high ranks as similar to commanders and almost as generals. Despite Ox-demon's rank by being a _Prince_ including _Ruler of Retaliation_ for many centuries after the Great War, he only orders various ranks except _Emperor_ , unless becoming a hand of the highest degree (Second-in-Command or Hand of the Emperor).

One of Huoju's followers in metal and pale orange armor on the right stated. "Our allies continuously skirmish Mongolian forces of House Commander of Anvil of Heaven in Northwest of China," explained hyena. "The northern wall nearly shattered apart. Our Lieutenant Gǎo Luàn and his men tear it down using Lord Shen's cannons."

On Huoju's left side, a deer in an orange robe with black patches on both shoulders convened after clearing his throat softly. "There are other forces to reconsider General Bear's army on the move," the deer clarified with a rugged tone. He peered on Huoju's glaze. "Our comrade Temutai from Qidan Clan interests having a private meeting after this council discussion."

 **Temutai?** Huoju named in a perplexed thin eye.

"The Water Bull, my Prince," the deer added. "He desires to have what belongs to him from the famous place where it is hidden. A gem is what Temutai claimed it from nowhere along with his guards, and he described the sheer stone to enable his limitless power, and potential."

 **The Medallion.** Huoju revealed. **It's limitless power to create impenetrable strength and eager what you crave. Of course, while you wore that stone around your neck, you only care about a capacity to feed your anger into crimson forces.**

"It's discovered that the Medallion could be at Jade Palace, where Temutai recalled," the deer added.

Each follower within the room felt a silence on uncomfortable chairs they laid their hands on the table. Huoju thought as he ignored most of humming voices and soft grunt in front. The Ox-demon peered one follower; a rhino in green and red sleeveless shirt with light brown belt cringed his nose through both cheeks, gripping right fist he sensed into a terrible mood. **What say you, Hundun?** Huoju demanded the rhino.

The Prince gazed Hundun's gray-looked sandy face with solid horn shattered on rounding side above his nose. Hundun suppressed a grimaced look and gently loosen the right grip, flattening his hand, and inhaled in his nose. "Your legacy is so absolute as you do follow your father's path, my Prince," Hundun addressed. "Let me be clear to you, sir. Your father ruled his royal palace where you born there and craved his interests by doing a righteous path to his partner's side with pride."

 **I know what my father was. Then, my commander.** Huoju added, handing a bone claw cup that filled with red wine. **Khan and Siwang were in absolute partnerships to concur Oogway and his disciples, even a life bloodline of the Mightiest Warriors.**

The squeaking bat behind Huoju summoned from flying with wings flapping in the breeze; the Prince sipped red wine that berries poured in his throat from the claw cup he held. All followers including Huoju target their orbs at the bat after Lord Shen's second-in-commander landed on the table. "Sir. Master Bear and his armies kept capturing our hyena scouts," Mianfu panted, Huoju placed his cup on the table on the left. "The rest of thirteen scouts who escaped, one of the recruits informed me about the bandit who secretly shared your capacity of what we built our army, locations of many scouts, and —" the bat craned on Huoju's ear, whispering, "— your _plans_."

Huoju's eyes brightened to crimson stars. He knew something that Huoju and his army could do such unpredictable, and the Prince clenched his hooves. Followers and Hundun embraced their lungs as if they quivered all fours while sitting and watching Huoju's grimaced face. Instead, the Prince dimmed his stars and concentrated in a manner. **Such a poor soul within that traitor,** Huoju said perspicaciously. **Master Bear and his armies can capture my recruits however they will. Dismissed, all of you.**

Many followers stood up, nodding to their leader with observant and deferential just as they proceeded to the circular stairs ahead of them. The black hawk who positioned next to the solid rock near the stairs, he nodded to all higher ranks and Hundun lastly. Preening and how matter the calmness this bird does to obey with Huoju. His _final_ chance, and who knows how many mistakes did the bird caused since the black hawk introduced the goose servant from Master Wolf's Palace —

 **Ying. Since I blindingly clear that you are who I trust on my side,** Huoju said, as the hawk quivered his feathers and preening on each side of his body, **you are such no fool while you obey me for the last time. Where did you proceed with hyena scouts?**

Ying listened to Huoju's conversation. What he truly sought to his master's orbs, glanced into brightness red stars. Ying inhaled nastily. "At the Southern Border, sir," he replied, trembling and swallowing his fear. "You summoned me to linger on your side for safety precautions from scouts getting outran and captured alive from Huangdi's men."

 **There's no need to have fear from me, Ying,** Huoju said calmly, gripping his hoof in such delicate. **Your reply of yours gained my** _ **trust**_ **. Do you comprehend?** Ying stopped wobbling to his feathers as if the Prince realized that every follower sought Ox-demon furious and stern, in which most bandits including recruits petrified, and plenty including Phantom Bear used Huoju's anger. Ying nodded with his beak when understanding Huoju's reasonable. **Come to me,** Huoju gestured the Hawk.

Ying stood next to Huoju; the Prince extended his right arm over the breeze. Both glimpsed scarlet lanterns below the red camps and crimson sky at beyond the mountain where sprawling on the hidden rocks. Huoju palmed to Ying's back; the Hawk sensed the Ox's hoof warmer like the sunlight's horizon. **One of our men is a** _ **traitor,**_ **Ying,** Ox-demon said. **For those who made a vow to claim their lands to skirmish beside me and my Lords to conquer in all of China, only the few who are cowards to give a share to Huangdi's special forces. I assume you are not one of those cowards because you seek every military strategist as unusual within my mind.**

Ying took his breath silently, glaring behind the meeting table. "Could there be someone who met you in your throne room earlier?" Ying asked Huoju. "One of your followers?"

 **Perhaps not,** Huoju answered, withdrawing his hoof from Ying. **Even their intellects were shut to focus on my voices, their orbs such respective to me. I cannot see which of my followers** _ **betrayed**_ **the scouts and to me ridiculously. Accordingly, there can be only one who shares the plot of my plans to Emperor Huangdi's forces. If my bandit does, I will** _ **deal**_ **with him myself.**

Ying split his eyebrows widely. He pressed his beak and sniffing smoke from Huoju's breath. "As you wish, Prince Huoju," Ying swallowed hard as the bird including Ox-demon peered over the dark rocks and scarlet lights that surrounded the terrain and beneath the breeze. "The point is, my Prince, that bandit could turn back on us as if he wishes to the Gods to return Oogway's disciples you hate the most. Frankly—"

 **Those warriors and people in my vision are killers,** Huoju described. **Every person you murder, more of them will spawn to plot their revenge. Once you repeat that process, it will spread and append many as you butcher, until one of them will crush you without mercy.**

"That is their specific dream to kill a character who slaughtered someone," Ying continued. "This _war_ comes closer what we can expect many resistance warriors you will slit their throats to win."

 **I'm not going to** _ **slit their throats,**_ Huoju revolved slowly to black hawk. He illuminated his crimson stars when Ying espied to him, paralyzing himself like a sharp, pale rock. **I want to** _ **burn them all.**_

* * *

II. Inner Peace

The shadows across the Hollow grown into silence, only as you can hear a snore behind the dark bars. The panda laid on a pale rock with his neck and near upper-back, sleeping into consciousness where he only preferred comforting than other rocks surrounding him terribly discomfort. The rock was sharpened and hard as if you can sense itchiness behind your back and lay your both palms beside your head to try to sleep. A soft groan arrived; the snarling deer winked and burst his breath heavily.

The deer guard stood in front of the bars, his dull gray armor shrunk from the torch at it glimmered lightly and sometimes enjoyed snapping blade like a fiber that waved delightfully. This guard was not alone beside the deer. A hyena creature in iron armor, who carried a spear and peered the panda for hours inhaled in such wretched and bending cheeks from his nose. What makes him grimaced with his partner beside him? Something to have guards doing orders from Huoju as no visitors including those who crave inquiries in front of the panda.

A light hum besides the deer summoned over the left hole nearby. The guard grimaced as he does unfortunate, ignoring a female voice as possibly can. But something that his ears twitched rapidly from light voice ringing him, he shook his temple to the left. What this guard saw a person who hummed beside the deer was likely _odd_.

An attractive crocodile who has black lips near to her nose, and shiny cheeks with pink crimson. She has worn a strange, gray silk that her green, reptile-like tail extended with spike ball from behind that she waved at him.

"Ooh," the deer pulled his mouth downward. Spreading and craning his green orbs as he became _hooked_ and swollen his heart on his chest like you can stare a center with the shape of thumping heart. "Partner, there's a she-crocodile. Look!"

A she-crocodile who continued to hum from her throat brought a red fan next to her thigh. Hyena guard who stood and strolled beside his partner sought to a sort of perplex and many blinks of his cinnamon eyes. He shook his jaw from she-crocodile's wink, dripping his tongue out with water to the floor. "Whoa! She just winked at me," the hyena guard surprised, continuing to lurch his tongue out and dropped his spear to the ground. "Come on, let's go dance with her. Shall we?"

"Yeah!" the deer agreed loudly, dropping his spear and both guards lurch their feet forward and now following a she-crocodile into the left hole. They disappeared while guards' voices muted at a further distance.

Metal clangs sound approached closer to one of the holes to infiltrate. A grayish form who infiltrated the hole, snickered in his long throat as he discerned both guards following the she-crocodile. His sleeve and feather suppressed to his beak. _You taciturn idiots,_ he thought wickedly. _One of those guards will realize who's got a strange bottom from Fung below_.

Lord Shen sneaked through the Hollow, peering and craning his neck on both sides of black holes as no sign of voices he could not detect them firmly. A snoring from the panda's nose rumbled in the cell, echoing with sleeping voice Shen perplexed. "Panda?" the peacock murmured him, grasping the shadow bars while craning his neck at Po. "Panda!"

Po groaned, jerking his paw in the air. Shen repeatedly called him in a normal voice. Then the panda flickered his left ear. "Ten more minutes, dad…"

 _You imbecile._ Shen gripped his beak and feathers, brightening his red eyes and shrieking his howl to Po's ear. The panda awakened with jade eyes illuminating across the cell. Wobbling his big body and shaking his face before rising to a kung fu stance Po used. "WHOA! Did I oversleep?" Po asked in weaken voice in which echoed the Hollow thunderously. "Oh man! Monkey took my cookies near to his shelf."

"What?" Shen perplexed with beak and orbs broad.

"Nothing. Just a dream," the panda answered, wobbling in front of the bar and struck his head on the metal. _Bang!_ Shen retreated with sort of confused when Po grunted. The Dragon Warrior rubbed his forehead with a sense of bruise, waking his orbs and glimpsed the peacock ahead of him. "Wait, Shen?"

"Yes," nodded Shen. "We need to talk… about peace, and _that_ divination."

Po's intellect reflected into sparkle. "Right!" The panda illuminated his jade eyes, gazing both sides, wobbling and springing his feet lightly. Lurching to the shadow bars, the panda grasped metals as every edge sharpened as the blade. He rose his neck towards the peacock, who continuously perplexed as Shen sighted the panda how despicable warrior is being lighthearted and smirking over his ears. "Shen, before we shall clarify this, where did you go?"

"I went to my factory near Huoju's battle training area," Shen answered, tugging his feathers within long sleeves. "Those bats are craving their interests to use my knowledge of cannon power."

"Why?"

"For many times I tried to ignore hunger of hate from my cannons," Shen added. He took a breath from his beak, "powders were feeding my anger. Making me _indestructible_. These bats and bandits are terrifying because of me. They considered I am a murderer, and intelligent to manipulate their minds."

"Geez," Po surprised, rubbing his belly. Just then, the panda gazed on Lord Shen who closed his orbs, in which pondering what Po possibly sought into his heart. "What is wrong, Shen?"

Shen opened his eyes, sensing a warming droplet of water coming down to one of his sleeves. He thought that the water was pouring down above the dark rocks. As the peacock sensed watery below his cheek, Po imaged redness in Shen's crimson eyes. Shen tasted his salty tear to his right beak. "I cannot get _rid_ of the past," the peacock shattered his voice, sniffing.

Po staggered, however. The panda weighed down his mouth to his jaw. Grasping the bar with sharpness when Shen continued in down neck. "Cannons and people screamed through my head, pandas and wolves howled over the fires, and my parents' cry torn my body apart. I want to leave out of this damnation —" Shen quivered his beak, he rose his neck to the panda, "— Terrible things I did, was my liability. There were many people like you and those warriors desperately craved to plot their recrimination to justify with justice against me.

"I gazed every person's eyes shook away, that reminded me of my parents disappointed me. Wherever I go every time, my stomach rumbles as I remembered the emblem of the _fire_ from that bandit's chest before marching with my wolves to head my city. If I decide to seek clemency, no one will _forgive_ —"

Shen covered both orbs with his feathers. "You are in _pain_ , Shen. I can see and feel in you right now," Po said, flattening his palms on Lord Shen's shoulders. "Like I said before. Scars and wounds heal, even if you are in such depression. You are not the only person in this world who faced depression before. From the inception of life on all people, including both of us, there were stories may not go such happiness."

Lord Shen could notice Po's sentence that the Panda spoke, reflecting someone's voice familiarly. He rose his neck and revealed Soothsayer's voice around Shen's younger age. _Your story may not have such a happy beginning._ Her voice comforted Shen's heart before the dark times he faced many consequences, especially the part within the peacock who turned to Soothsayer for one last time.

Lord Shen detected the panda's voice while perceiving his old nana's tone in his intellect. "Are you still thinking about _my_ peace?" Po demanded to him friendly. Shen realized how _peace_ prevents rage with flames that crawled over everyone's temples. His other goals (except bad things) succeeded by Rhino's Cai Li Fo that studied and observed it for many years. The peacock bent his head to Po. "It's okay. We can utter this for just two of us. If so, then we can just start conversing about your struggle. And with that conflict, you will remain your course to take action by progressing."

Po shoved on the shaded rock next to the torch where it lightened every time. He gazed on Lord Shen as the peacock stood on a right side of the shrouded bars. "I remember my _son_ ," Shen said. He vibrated his voice; Po turned his green eyes to peacock's rumbling orbs.

"You remember your son?" Po asked in a higher tone, looking and thinking over his head to recall a natural peacock unmistakably. "Wait a minute, the one with the blue train, blue robe, and blue eyes?"

Shen jerked his neck to Po with red eyes brightened. "Yes!" he said. Shen nearly burst his eyes. "How in the name of Gods did you know?"

"I've met him before since two months earlier," calmed Po. He quivered his lungs while inhaling. "The Five, my master and I confronted the peacock student from the Prosper Valley, where he occupied there with some palace that trains students doing a Wing Chun class called _Fellowship of the Nine_."

Po persisted his thoughts to foresee familiar faces of both peafowls: red and blue, well-spoken words than slang languages and presented the same facial with a different attitude in between light and darkness. The panda imagined Shen shortly, and Lao while recalling from the skirmish tournament. "Are you two as the father and son thing?! No way!"

"I've shattered my heart," Shen splintered his voice.

"Why is that, Shen?" Po asked, perplexing.

"My son is alive… My son was hurt," he replied, stammering and—

"How? How did Lao got hurt?" the panda rose his eyes.

Shen jerked his head to Po. He brightened his crimson orbs that the peacock could not recognize his son's name ever in years of exile, years of the darkness, and years of the resurrection. "My son's name is _Lao_?" Shen rose his voice with a perplex mind, the albino appended while Po stood in front without pulling back from the bars. "His given birth name should always be _Dongji_ , meaning _winter_."

"It's the _Fellowship_ named him," explained Po, returning and grasping the bars without clenching strongly. "Lao's best friend called your son, using one of those noun words like _older brother,_ or _old_. . . Nevermind. Your son used that name for a reason because his closest friend calls him _brother_ every day. Lao's the coolest kid I've ever seen! Your son and I fought at the tournament last week, and we both won with a result of a draw after Emperor Huangdi made a decision."

Shen listened to his charming voice. He simply noticed what this panda met a person who has spiritual friends for the greater good. Po had discussions to embark clarifying Shen how Lao was such blissful and couraging beside the Nine. Even as the peacock reminded feelings to some family on his side, who spoke comparable to Lady Muqin and Lord Feng, Shen's parents.

There were plenty of tales as Po described Shen's son as penetrable than becoming fist of iron to defend those who were weak in battle, including bandits' attack on Valley of Peace as the Nine told Jade Palace masters. Shen, on his feather hand, minded the panda how this peacock knew his son in years before confronting with Dragon Warrior and Furious Five.

In through tales, both Shen and Po convinced their tales. The panda drew closer to the shrouded bars, sensing shadow-like droplets that slowly poured onto Po's fingers. "How did your son got hurt? Who harmed Lao?" Po demanded, not to rush as the panda quivered his paws and fingers including his head that goes cold inside.

Shen recalled on that day when he opposed his son in a guan dao combat after Kong Bai Tournament. The blood of his son in Lao's lung froze Shen's heart. He shook and answered the Dragon Warrior with sorrowful. "I _trailed_ him with my feather knife."

" _You_ hurt Lao?" the panda pushed while raising his tone, Po demanded more, even though the panda has not seen his colleague after being captured less than a week.

"Panda, whatever I hurt my son to force my mind to do so, was unfortunate!" Shen forced his orbs to the bars with faultless. "I merely recalled my son's eyes after my defeat, and Dongji struggled on the ground beside my former wolf boss. Something to not see a vision that caused me to be responsible for my son's near death, one of those shadows covered my memory and I felt the flames within my orbs."

"You mean Huoju's demon sightseeing?" Po said without even considering. He added while recalling and Shen silently gasped, "Yesterday, one of Huoju's guards who stood beside his hyena partner, he glared into crimson orbs with fire, and his voice acted so _evilly_!"

"Of course!" Shen revealed after Po's insist.

"Then after that guy's eyes dimmed when he acted and named himself as _Huoju_ , I soon realized Ox-demon controlled him. A moment later, that guard couldn't remember how he spoke in front of me," the Panda added. Po mentioned to that cause of mind control was Huoju's fortunate, supernatural cause of every minion's head to discipline their minds. "So that was a reason you've sighted Lao's near demise, Shen?"

"His sovereignty was summoned from his scorch," Lord Shen clarified, making Po conceive with the truth peacock experienced. He pointed himself and throughout places when thrusting his tone roughly. "Huoju controlled by not just me, panda. . . Every last one of the army, and even that snow leopard as well."

"Huoju _disciplined_ you," Po said with jade orbs brighter and caressed both metal bars. "If I'm not mistaken, all warriors and masters convinced that you are the one who 'trailed' your son with your blade! Shen, that Ox is his responsible! Not _yours_!"

The peacock rose his orbs, opening his beak as Shen's thought shattered after gaping to reveal from Po's clarification. Shen stammered with a whisper and drew his talons away from the bars when Po embarked. "We'll get you a time to speak with a truth to my friends. Hopefully, they'll listen to me," he stated. "Since you've trained for many years, there is only a possible way for you to have. Something that you inquired me once before your fate, and my great lesson from my master."

"I do," Shen nodded.

A droplet of cold water poured down to peacock's head from the cracked rock above him. He swirled up, and his son's screech impacted Shen's head with the grimaced pain. Shen shielded his head with both feathers. "Shen?" Po agonized.

The peacock collapsed to the ground and crawled forwardly as the scream within Shen's mind faded away. Both detected a booming thunder across the subterranean mountain. _Is it raining already?_ The panda thought, then he caught Shen's feathers. The peacock lord struggled on his talons as he peered up to Po. "Here, come sit by me next to the bars," Po gently pulled Shen over the bars that the peacock strongly needed to sit rest.

The panda sat in front of the bars; Shen perched the same while bending his talon legs and caressing temple near to his crests. He profoundly panted when focusing on panda's green eyes, warming and burning his throat. "Just sit, and concentrate my peaceful thought. I shall flow through myself onto the ocean from my mind," the Dragon Warrior advised, educating Lord Shen. "Remember, inner peace can let you sight what you have journeyed from your beginning through your present —" Po shut his orbs and inhaled serenely. "— To make you all the comfort, and flow as not to fight your suffering, you'll have to persist your balance through your meditate. The water can flow, and guide you."

Lord Shen heard the panda's serenity voice. No tormenting and disturbance while the panda persisted through inner peace of mind. Shen closed his orbs when panting heavily. His first attempt could be involved than failures of conquering China. Something had drawn near to Shen's forehead in front while first try of _meditating_. He felt a rapid thrust from the collapsed cannon where Shen sought his creation, accepted his fate, and peacock discovered peace before his demise. _Crunch!_

* * *

Shen twitched his neck and murmured into grunting tone. His feathers quivered and wobbled slightly. He now sought a midnight palace with terrain covered in pure white, standing beside a living rose tree where a log with grinning appearance in front of a loneliness peacock. Beside to Shen, an innocent, peachick with cobalt robe positioned by with ocean orbs dazzled like lanterns. " _Dad?_ " voiced peachick.

A horror wind from their left cracked open from the south. _Boom!_ The shadow with fireball screeched above the sky with flashes of lemon and crimson, catapulting to the wooden house next to the golden mansion. _Crash!_ Villagers screamed in frightfulness, randomizing their sprint. A shouted voice to peafowls' right summoned from the mansion. A peahen in pink robe called fearfully while running. " _Dongji!_ "

" _Xia! Get our son inside the mansion!_ " howled Shen, grasping his son to peahen wife rapidly. " _Zhong and I will draw bastards off the village! GO!_ "

Both Xia and Dongji sprinted back inside the mansion that grew its lanterns darker than the midnight's horizon. Shen ran across the gray bricks road; Zhong howled many wolves and united to his _brother_ from leaping over roofs. Multiple wolves, heave gorillas and Lord Shen march to the front gate with a war cry, clashing against bandit forces who used torches and dark swords.

Shen deflected lizard's sharp pole, sliding and spinning his metal talon to bandit's jaw. Flame arrows darted near Shen's crest, he ducked and avoided screeching flames ahead. Flames flickered with murmur whip through breezes. Shen revolved his guan dao in mid-air, slashing every bandit's chest he spat his grimaced cry.

A brown bull with black mane and golden pierce ring on his nose in black armor with fire emblem in his chest, leaped across the battlefield and tackled Shen. Peacock surprised him with talon thrust kick and darted Bull bandit off. The bull shook his body and rose quickly, picking his razor hook on his back. Both shouted into a skirmish, then their blades impacted with a screech wind.

Zhong positioned back to both surroundings, he teamed with Shen and swirled from bull's massive hook that stabbed near Shen's train. It almost slashed Shen's beautiful train, and Shen narrowed his orbs. _If you c_ _ut my train, I will split your skull apart!_ Shen thought without ignoring the fight. Zhong swept his body in sideways; the bull dove uppercuts his hook; Shen slid his guan dao to bandit's leg.

The brown beast slapped both Shen and Zhong in mid-air after he jumped away. " _Ravage this village! Kill them all!_ " shouted brown bull angrily. Zhong wobbled his fur and snarled. The one-eyed wolf sprinted with his maul hammer with a shout of robustness. The brown bull dragged his hook forward; Zhong swept his maul, and bandit grasped him, tossing a one-eyed wolf to fighting crowds behind him.

Shen rose and immediately took his action while Bull bandit smirked and chuckled wickedly, facing wolves fighting his allies of lizards, bulls, and vultures. Shen bellowed, swinging his guan dao to bull's back of the neck. The Bull sensed the blade from the wind and grasped it. No matter the pain where his hooves palm lashed that poured blood within.

Shen pushed his blade harder; the bull quivered the guan dao, oscillating it and he kicked peacock's whole chest. Shen crashed onto tree log as the peacock collapsed down to the snow. He jiggled his head and neck while listening birds across the sky shrieked that filled with tremor and shattered clouds. Vultures scratched and pierced every bird villager's chest and beak. A powerful growl ahead of Peacock sought. The Bull raised the hook, and Shen deflected it with guan dao, sealing his orbs. _Clang!_

* * *

He woke from boisterous impact to his orbs. Gasping and panting, Shen unable to seize his breath, glaring and peering elsewhere. He stroked his head with his feathers where veins sparkled, sensing his lungs that burned. "Stop fighting… Let _it_ flow," advised the panda.

 _Let it flow._ Repeated Po. The albino cleansed sparkles within his temple, panting slowly and steadily he enhanced. Shen sensed another coldness tear behind him, plunging into his train from the shadow rocks above. _Let it flow._ Shen contemplated Po's echo voice in his head. The albino was preparing to foresee flashes from the past where he had forgotten. And Shen delivered his orbs into a flush of emptiness.

He sprinted within the dark forest, with pure white pillows the albino leveled his heart. This scene had changed, and Shen merely journeyed to reveal his 'forgotten' memory. There was a simmering sun ahead of the black woods. There were a scorch and ashes above blood horizon, where souls of dazzling stars used to color blues of heaven. The albino sensed sharp howls beside him. Wolves sprinted ahead of a dying star. What was the simmering sun? Shen dashed as fast as he could, and something within the star waved on both arms. And it imaged of black and white form.

The black and white form retreated into the shade woods, and the albino followed it. Behind the figure, was trailed with warming radiance it sprinted and rolled down through hills. A moment where the peacock loosened his breath from burning lungs, he inhaled cold breeze that tasted the white water in his beak, caressing black log beside him with guan dao.

Someone in a shadow bawled loudly. The female's cry. The albino shimmered his crimson orbs and headed a direction where the woman screamed with wolves snarling. Over the hills, Shen ascended. Leaping, and soaring beneath those tearful trees with fire ashes. His talons sunk with pure white around him, then monstrous growls and woman's bawl rose thunderously. Wolves surrendered their conflict after albino's arrival, and Shen, who peered and stood in front of struggling black and white form with the flesh of claws onto her body.

Zhong, who arrived and lost his one-eye barked at Shen in through the dark woods that glared with fire ashes above the trees, billowing everywhere like snows pouring into silence. The wolf with one eye rose both paws, concluding Shen's outrage that filled with large veins near peacock's crimson orbs. Shen knew something unbearable what he convinced that his fate was authentic. What lies beyond to Shen's fortune, was unmistakable.

" _That does not concern you, brother,_ " Shen snarled at wolf boss, swiveling Zhong's paws away from him while raising his guan dao. " _These pandas shall slay my parents and me in the future. And as a matter of fact, she will_ die _!"_

Lord Shen darted his orbs on loneliness panda, who struggled over the snows that covered her with white clouds of dust and dark rocks behind her. She knew her time has come to an end; Shen sauntered closer to the panda, pointing his guan dao at her. Four wolves including Zhong could not do anything to prevent the prince. As if they ever oppose, or defy any rank of nobles is punishable (not directly to Emperor's execution because of Shen's rank of a _prince_ ).

Shen crossed his blade down to the ground. He shut his orbs. " _I, Prince Shen, son of Feng, Lord of Gongmen City, sentence you to die_ ," the Peacock said, he spun his guan dao and pointed it below panda's neck as Shen was ready to dart her. " _Do you have any last words?_ "

She heard the peacock's last command to slay her. The panda mother, who secretly placed her infant son from nowhere else to be sighted, brought a single flash of brown tears coming from both orbs. To the cheek, and poured below scratch rounds around her arms, then to her upper chest where wolves bit her.

Many of her wounds were fleshed apart, even as if no innocent would heal it all. She knew her time of her life, by part of raising a child with a support of her husband, including peaceful life at the Thriving Village, has ended. Instead of her scratch wounds, she sensed a burn beneath wounds, her only answer, raised a right paw to Lord Shen. Something that the peacock prince, peered carefully at the innocent panda's palm, he blurted his orbs to crimson light.

The panda mother's palm enlightened to yellow dust of _chi_ , any warrior or bandit (especially Prince) have never seen in their lifeless days that innocent person forged to a fire light. Her _chi_ slithered on guan dao, climbing across the grip and Shen's body that entered his heart. The peacock touched an energy from the panda; Zhong and wolves retreated without their arms flinching. Shen felt the heat. The heat as you feel fire over your chest and flesh wounds sparkle with inhaling. As he did inhale from his beak, his grip and tensed body released to a quiet motionless.

He no longer sensed the clench and grimace. Shen sought the panda on the ground, who released extraordinary _chi_ , in which made him something to precise a gape and touching heart. _How did you do that_? Shen thought, perplexing and stood away from the panda mother. " _What did you do_?" He demanded in unpredictable voice.

" _You… were… a… monster,"_ dying Panda replied, she suffered from coldness that entered her flesh around her while coughing painfully. _"You… fear… one who will deliver justice against your madness."_

" _I fear_ nothing _,_ " Shen lied, grimacing at her that he tried to defend from happening.

" _You…_ do… _fear,"_ she pointed. Her orbs repeatedly weighed down, embarking to sniff the breeze while the panda mother focused albino peacock's eyes. _"I… see… downfall. I see… immoral. I see… divination."_

Woods in front of wolves including Shen detected crack of thunderous tears that vibrated snows. _Crack!_ One of Wolf recruits sprinted near to Zhong, who worn metal chest and spiked gauntlet, shook his fur with red eyes and paws quivered without stopping. He whimpered and insisted the prince. " _My prince, we have to retreat!_ " trembled wolf, pointing the dark wood where fire ashes soar below leaves and mopped snows. " _Something is drawing near the woods! And it's not those pandas avenging against us!_

" _Pull our wolves back home, Zhong. We are finished raiding this village_ ," commanded Shen. The peacock slowly strolled in front of an unhelpful one-eyed wolf, who clenched his paws and quivering his mouth and eyes. Zhong was able to refuse, without a word while Shen grimaced him. " _I_ forbid _you to defy me. You understand me, brother?_ "

Zhong nodded with a broke of his own heart; Shen obeyed him to retreat with wolves through the road where they crossed their path before the purge. All wolves except Shen disappeared into woods; the peacock needed to demand an answer from dying panda. He wanted to capture many pandas instead a violent way to manipulate which person (especially children Shen will not insist forwardly) can stop him and his parents.

Shen turned to suffering panda, realizing what albino peacock made a fault by ordering wolves to hunt pandas, and scorch many prosperous homes. " _You,_ " Shen glimpsed to dying panda. _"You said a word_ divination _. What does my fate will confront to one of your people who will slaughter me?"_

" _Not… slaughter…"_ She sobbed. She-panda suffered her breath, inhaling hard from her nose. _"He who seeks within your fear, and favors you to enlighten your heart…"_ She-panda shut her orbs. Her vision could no longer reveal from opening with warming tears dripping to she-panda's cheek. _"He who senses your pain... you flow crave of harmony with him…"_

" _Harmony?"_ Shen perplexed, craning his long neck closer to dying she-panda. _"Who is 'He'?"_

Pure whites of frozen water collapsed into she-panda's flesh wounds like feathers. Dark woods cracked and swirled from shredded, blizzard, dry wind. The albino stood back; She-panda's closed orbs summoned a dazzling, crystal tear that twinkled with chi. " _My… Little… My… Little… Lotus…"_

* * *

III. You Are No Monster

Shen gently rose his orbs from meditation, peering the panda's jade orbs ahead of the shadow bars. The meditation recovered 'forgotten' memories, Po knew Shen could balance rumination. The panda beamed him, bending his head to the former old enemy. "It seems you've concentrated your meditation on a second try. How do you feel?" Po asked lightly.

Shen peered to his dull feathers and gray robe. His chest once touched by the sun; Po quietly gasped at Shen's chest that shaped of a panda-like paw. _Whoa._ Dragon Warrior surprised delightfully. As the paw-chi dimmed, Shen rose his neck to the bars. Not a clenching feathers, rushing talons, grimacing beak, declining crest and lifting train behind the albino. His throat humbled to a warmer tone. "Unflustered," answered Shen. "Amiable. Panda…" the albino rose. "I reminisced my forgotten memories."

Po stood up. "You do? "What did you remember?"

"The village. I recalled my son's home," the albino replied ordinarily. "I... I never had _meditation_ since I was born. My tranquility has prevailed. I remember!" Shen dimpled. "I... I had my siblings before. They were three of my brothers and two sisters. I am the only one who's alive after birth, the last son of Noble Peafowls."

"Whoa! Really?" Po staggered. "I never know you've had siblings before."

"I wish to distinguish them all," the albino coveted. Shen gazed to the panda; Po sensed the peacock's sigh. "Panda. There is something I should apprise you."

The panda gently swallowed his throat.

"When I revealed my fate inside my father's throne," embarked Shen. "I went to Thriving Village with my wolves. I ordered my men to smolder most of the villager homes and slay all the pandas that I considered them as dangerous adversaries. I was wrong. The panda. A she-panda. She was there in the woods I followed her behind... struggled, and. . . innocent. Zhong stopped me after I nearly ordered wolves to ravage her. Plenty of wolves knew I had done terribly to abuse that panda... Zhong told me to conclude my abuse, and..."

"What did you do?" Po wondered, he rose his eye furs.

"I let her go..." Shen replied. "She raised her paw, glimmered like bliss and caressed my chest and felt warm beneath me. She knew I was a monster. Zhong knew I tortured her with all the anger I felt the warlord onto myself. After wolves and I scorch homes, I went lost. Lost because I knew what I have done. By the worst of my completed way, I had done terrible things, panda. I took them all, not that panda woman... She was the one who Zhong sighted her with panda cub at the woods they were dash before I arrived there to chase, with no cub from her.

"Panda. I would never know where was the mother panda after I burned most of the villages I was with wolves. Wherever she-panda may be isolated, and long gone after forty years, then she may live in a better place. I am the responsible of that madness because I had to end someone who will be threatened my parents and me I must defend in a direction to salvage Gongmen City's noble family. I was foul...

"I considered the wrong path to believe that one of the pandas like you who would be destined to stop me, and my family. She-panda had ache before I dispersed. Knowing my future of death, and divination she sought it. Whatever this prophecy between us concluded a point where I _changed_ my course, the 'black and white' theory does not mean it will kill me within a straightforward answer…

"It was _you_ ," the albino pointed the panda. "Helping me to foresee better life, and I was blinded. I should have listened to Mali."

"Mali?" Po repeated.

"My mother's _soothsayer_ ," Shen specified the elder goat to Po. "On that night before I marched with wolves to the bay from my parents' factory, Mali begged me to eradicate madness I caused everything into shattered bones with bigotry, and —" the albino wobbled his beak, "— I broke everyone's hearts."

"No, Shen," Po shook his head. "Don't say—"

"I did. I was rude, cruelty, and hateful in front of villagers, and people I cared in the beginning! I took _everything_ from you, even scars I opened your weakness! My parents broke promises, they hated and banished me as they disowned their child!" Shen burst, clenching his feathers and strolling back and forth into wobble with bold. He squinted to Po keenly. "My wife and son fled their village from me after bandits of Fire Clan was defeated! They both knew my crimes; I did not tell them the truth secretly! If I did, my Lady and Prince Dongji could have crushed their fragile hearts!"

Shen grasped his whole head, the albino slid his feathers in front of eyes and beak and moaned. "I am sorry for everything I did. I had my internal rumination. There is no other way for me to change," the albino sighed melancholy.

Po combined his eye furs with jade orbs descended. He would consider Shen nearly impossible that his old enemy had troubling life within eternal darkness. Shen's beak rumbled motionlessly, reflecting his crimson eyes closed; Po heaved his own feet to the bars. "Your story may not have such a happy beginning. You just have to decide what kind of a character you'll have to change yourself, Shen," Dragon Warrior said in a sagacious tone. "Depending on how you'll blend your thought about a good and bad to comfort your preference, you _can_ change your course of the future."

Shen leveled his head to Panda; Po continued. "Your parents banished you after what you did to my old village, doesn't mean they 'hated' and disowned you for wrong reasons. Your parents adored you most, buddy. They might have made the worst decision to let you go without a return. Your parents had no other choice, but to send you and your wolves exile because both Lord Feng and Lady Muqin have been suffered by never seeing you again after Huangdi's father commanded them.

"Both your mother and father protected you from their worst demise. I know it was very grieved the fact that no other parents shall ever disown their child because it is _their_ child to take care. Part of a family to raise, living peacefully among father and mother where they sought their future of a child, who will oath his or her parents for the goodwill to achieve. As what their child will fulfill his or her destiny to succeed, then parents will be satisfied with their child, even in death.

"Lord Feng and Lady Muqin always loved you, Shen. They raised you well, despite the fact both were working that you may consider about them not having promises. But remember, not all promises will happen like it'll make that awaits. A promise is a powerful word, buddy. I never felt the experience of it that had broken on your side including a family of yours. I sometimes informed my dad a promise to return home after coming back from my master's awesomeness quest to finish."

Po leaned to the bars, caressing and palming to Shen's upper shoulder upon to albino's silk. "You are no _monster_ , Shen," the panda soothed. "You deserve to have clemency. And I accept your apology."

 _He pardons me_. Shen thought with a little smirk to his beak. _Panda forgives me!_

Shen and Po communed over the shadows as the albino began to restore peace. Po knew himself encouraging his old enemy, who caused the purge by destroying many pandas to prevent the 'black and white' prophecy from happening. Shen comprehended the panda, who could do to support the peacock to seek inner peace in the albino's path. Through their eyes, they no longer oppose each other for good. Realizing as Lord Shen explored rumination in which brought his memories to recall with a flow of tranquility.

Beneath the darkness behind the holes, two golden eyes of a warrior who sneaked Lord Shen and the Dragon Warrior while hiding next to the rock, peering in Hollow of Dungeons during Po's next step of inner peace for peacock. The shadow gently snarled and glared his golden orbs at them. Calling the Dragon Warrior and Lord Shen with a rumble of loud yell; he echoed his voice on every surrounding of subterranean rocks, awaking Huoju's presence.

* * *

 **Side Note:**

 **Thank you all for reading! I like to help out good ideas for Shen, as I love to read Synchronize Harmony's "The Return of Lord Shen"! Go enjoy the awesomeness view of colorful stars glancing with explodes of pure dust smiling upon you all! Have fun in Summer days!**

 **GZ**


	32. Ambuscade (E07)

**Author's Note:**

 **Will be going chapters this month to end _Part Two_ , and work on _Part Three_ later this year! Wish me luck, and read and review!**

 **-GZ**

* * *

 _Chapter XXXII_

 _Ambuscade_

 **Xing's POV**

Silence.

Breezes and water that sound through my ears in front of the vessel goes hush. The night darkens over many whispered trees, all green leaves I sense further away go chilling like a cold wind, coming down from the North. The river below this boat sings like droplets of waves, pushing and floating away from the front.

I cross over the left side deck, encountering my brother, who stands in front of the ship's balcony bamboo. He faces down the crystal water that mirrored with luminous from the blue moon above us. Stars glimmer limitlessly across the horizon, as I seek midnight cobalt on all sides of the direction of the Earth. Yesterday, the Company spoke about ideas of how he must reach the secret entrance at the back of the mountain, and General Bear's army will go into diversion to eliminate watchtowers smartly without going in front of the shadow gate.

I minded the Company about the Swan, who I spotted her last time as she vacated herself from me to let myself commune. How come the Swan desirably want to warn me about bad news? She is the person who apprised me about Huoju's presence and the aftermath of Chorh-Gom Prison, where many prisoners including Trio Sisters (Wu Sisters) bolted by Prince of Darkness and loyal servants. Hopefully, her return will let me insist alone and can be the one to clarify with knowledge about Huoju.

I arrive next to Lao as my brother combines his feathers. Most of the Company get to their rooms on a second floor below to doze. The reason? The Company and I will march on a landscape when our Hawk ally informed us that this river nearly ends about more than hundred miles.

Once I lean on the bamboo rail, Lao does not mind of his awareness because he used to listen to my appropriate footsteps. "You alright, Lao?" I ask him ordinarily.

Lao raises his head from the water with moon reflection. He opens his beak. "If we keep sailing, it will be my farthest away from home," Lao says, then revolving his head towards me. "How is Lotus?"

"She's sprawling with her dad now," I reply, looking at vast of dark green trees ahead. "Zhong craves her daughter the most. There's like something he couldn't say about Lotus's mother, who we never mentioned on our lives."

"Our mother will always be Xia. Brother, I feel a little anxious," Lao says. He conducts his throat as I peer to his orbs, sensing his other words from Lao's mind. "You know, we have not seen our mother and contacting Kong for days."

It is true. We could have got a messenger to apprehend news from anywhere across China. The Company's thoughts focused on perceiving many statuses where enemies approach on different terrain. Lotus, Lao and I have forgotten to inform Master Bear for permission to volunteer one of his goose messengers to receive a letter to the Nine's Shui Palace. A family thing to receive word could eradicate our anxiousness.

"I know," I concern, turning to Lao. "For as long as the Nine's messenger will do, Kong will look after Xia and our home. He knows what he's doing."

A bamboo pole softly thuds from behind. I look upon the ship's main deck, a large mast that gathered sails closer to it. My aunt embraces her paw over the spar's sail, standing at a port side pole to the left. Tigress probes us when she declines her head, smirking with an open right paw. I nod her back; Lao saunters beside me through the main deck, where a sail room inside that our hawk ally Fei is on the left.

"Has Zhong ever told you anything?" I ask him. While we stroll, he absorbs his crests downward. He concludes and turning with his orbs at me with near open beak and collapse vision to the floor. "You seem agitated."

My brother inhales calmly. We take a saunter to the right deck and lean over the bamboo rail; both Lao and I drew through the middle of the vessel. "He knew our mother," Lao answers, touching his sleeves as my brother peers the water. "After Lord Shen's banishment as him including Commander Zhong lurched onto Summit Village about a week after, Zhong considered how his _brother_ made a terrible mistake. What my father did at the panda village.

"Those pandas are impeccably beautiful —" Lao glimpses to me, giving his space to contemplate his rumbling voice and clarify ordinarily. "— Not a nasty, ooze smell from their feet and underarms soaked with sweat. As I visualized those black and white creatures from the Valley of Peace, they are adorable like the sun that warms your heart from their embracing hug."

I grasp the bamboo rail with my paw. _Touchy words there, brother._ I consider. "You would marry the _pandiva_ one, right?" I inquire as I smile through my both ears.

"Would you _date_ her?" Lao implies.

"Can she _spoon_ you in your sleep?"

Lao gapes, jabbing to my arm. I suppress my mouth from guffawing. "Shut up!" Lao snickers. This jester, abundantly burst our mouths (Lao's beak) into the breeze, assembling our guffaw and spread across many trees and water that carries below. _Why am I laughing?!_ I think terribly. _Dang! That's so amusing!_

"You are going to regret this, Xing," Lao chuckles in hysterical, closing his beak.

"I told you Mei Mei throbs since we arrived at the Valley of Peace for the first time," I smirk, letting my breath balance from wobbling over my throat.

Gentle winds floor through bamboo from the main deck. Fei stretches his wings into the air, yawning. One of wolf twins beside Hawk volunteers to mount the wheel to steer this riverboat. Lin palms him and infiltrates the main deck room before Fei saunters to the front ship on the port side.

I cooked green tea earlier to let Lao and I serve inside the kitchen from the second floor. Four or five of the company members volunteer to watch over the vessel including surroundings of the wood terrain. Just as the Company we heard from General Bear yesterday, was that many scouts are marching closer to a day from now.

I grab another mug for Fei as I pondered him to sip my tea. Both Lao and I stroll to the port side after we left the kitchen from the second floor. We peer the hawk Fei where he stands on the foremast with one talon. _This guy distinguishes how to use balance like Crane._ I think smartly.

"You like some tea, Fei?" I inquire him politely.

The hawk revolves his body from his talon, glimpsing and sensing a dimmer, hot steam within his beak from both mugs on my paws I carry it. "Certainly," Fei nods, leaping to the deck silently. He raises his feathers, grabbing a cup of tea. "My pleasure, Master Xing."

"Lao and I gotta ask," I point. "My mind keeps having curious inquiries."

"Just inquire. I prefer to hear," Fei sips his mug.

Fei, Lao and I stroll to the starboard side; my brother firstly demands what Hawk's village invests the large house where it sells delicate clothing, like Mrs. Yan's shop. Something like any villager deserves to dress up small for bunnies, and large size for bulls. Frankly, silk clothing including robes for masters and students are my preference, especially what Lao adores within a reason peafowls dress their long garments commonly.

I take a drink from my mug that pours hot green tea with honey within my throat and cleanses wasteful blockage like you clean your throat to converse placidly. "Where does the Seventh Righteous come from, and what comes to a tale of tai chi where all seven warriors which include you from forest village where my brother lives at Summit?" I ask with an absorption. An interest that tai chi has a focus of presentations by forms of energy, but to give you a sense of adaptability over your arms, and legs.

"The Righteous is the value of the stronger will to many villagers as all seven predict from harmfulness bandits," Fei elucidates. "Every warrior has a tale like you met one who is from continental of Africa, where he exiled by his chief who sought his son so hopeless. Shujaa's exile days does not mean to see his father again, but to only receive messages instead.

"I, on my side of the life story, a dignity to my ancestor was once an Emperor before our kung fu grandmaster encountered the son of Immorality God, who raided your ancestor's palace. Emperor Hawk declared the Great War during the aftermath of Qing Temple and volunteered his brother as the Hand of the Emperor. While my ancestors skirmished across China for many years, Emperor Hawk's brother's great-grandson took his colleague water bull Taiyang to educate him how to proceed forces and preventing Fire Clan's local units.

"Taiyang became the Emperor before his colleague had slain at the East Side Wall during the Great War. His vision what Taiyang foresaw was a symbol of courageous triumph. He sought to both Supreme Warriors crushing every bandit forces across the battle. The truth part was Taiyang entitled Supreme Warlords including two companions as the Mightiest Warriors incipiently.

"He knew all four were chosen to conclude Fire Clan forces beyond the enemy lands and stopping Immorality Gods. Taiyang claimed his brother to volunteer as the next Emperor of China before suffered from natural cause. After the end of Great War, the Fire Clan and their Komodo dragon commander, who disciplined his armies vacated in their absence after they won the war."

"Do you and six know those _Immorality_ people?" Lao inquiries. "What are they? Why all three proposed to burn the entire life of the Mightiest Warriors including Qing Temple survivors?"

"Only a part what I do preoccupy, my friend," the hawk considers; we lean to the bamboo rail, and Fei peers the water reflection from stars. "Just a prince who wishes to have many armies to clash through Huangdi's resistance." Fei sips his tea. He glimpses my orbs. "I was pondered how you and Master Tigress reunited unexpectedly when Huoju once spoke that you two are Qing Temple survivors and the kin."

Fei must have known Huoju's echoes across the stadium last time. Wherever this hawk had been through the skirmish as I glimpsed him a little since the ambush, I recalled on Huoju smothering Tigress. "That monster can see visions of the past," I add, glimpsing my green tea with my orbs dazzling into blue suns, and sensing honey. "Ones that I cannot handle hearing my parents' agony within the fire, and the other where my aunt's family dropped Tigress on a front door of caretaker's house near the Valley of Peace."

"Terrible memories," Fei guesses.

"Absolutely," I nod, taking another sip of honey green tea within my throat. Onto these forest trees that shade green and heavier than light, I merely recognize my adoptive mother's cabin, where forests comfort my breath I inhale. For this terrain, mainly expect to peer newer places where the Company marches.

"Do you recognize this land, right?" Lao demands Fei positively.

"Yes," Fei replies. Lao and I follow him to the front of the starboard. The hawk points his feathers over whispering trees "I soared onto those trees above, and banked many ways to avoid watchers watching the sky before I saw your panda friend went inside the mountain with Prince Huoju."

Branches faintly budge into one side through its darkness. Echoes of far cough of a thunder sound summon. Glimpsing above these white souls lying behind shade trees, breezes from the north kiss my ear. "We are getting closer," I believe.

"Not close enough," Fei states sagaciously. He darts his feathers above the tallest tree with many branches bending like shapes of lightning. "I recognize that tree to the upper right. A thick log with the pine tree. This river will only travel further until we stop, and take a saunter about one day journey, depending on snow blizzards over the mountains."

"We can make it in time," I tell, lurching next to the rail beside Fei. "As soon as the horn blows from the northern wind, the Company has a chance to infiltrate that secret entrance. How do we find it?"

I rotate to Fei. "Buried under the snow," the hawk answers. "Do not worry, Xing. I should know every cliff and steep side on that mountain. Only if we can—" His cinnamon orbs expand. I sense his flare within Fei's head, revolving behind these shade trees.

The red torch dimmers behind a massive log across the sloping hill. It glimmers and shuts into a dark forest; I narrow my eyes, sensing light smoke ahead. "Xing? What is it?" Lao demands hurriedly on my right.

"Someone is hiding near the trees," I say inaudibly, palming his left arm and pointing to the indoor stairs. "Go wake the Company." My brother nods and sprints smoothly across the starboard, heading right to the stairway. At again, I peer the shade that dazzles a dark red torch behind trees. Turning behind the mast on top, my aunt cranes her neck while embracing it near the sail's pole.

Branches crack loudly from the port side. Twice. Thrice. I lead my feet across the exterior of the vessel; therefore, no crimson torch lies sloping to the right of the woods. No matter the light draws, something with a massive dark form sneak across the grass side near the water. It draws away with soft steps of leaves that stomp.

Steps await from the woods on the starboard side. Only red torch glances through the shade of leaves. Now, strides draw near. Louder like a whisper, you feel your heart pushing your chest rapidly. Viper hisses to my right, crawling on bamboo balcony ceiling soundlessly. My paw trembles as I carry my teacup; my legs become motionless and peer to the woods longer. Whispers of leaves around are in silence. Some murmur voices draw.

A piece of black feather launches and shatters my mug, spitting my tea into the floor, and the other screeches with my paw I snatch it, where its tip nears my left eye.

* * *

"Scouts!" I alarm as by beyond a cover on the balcony rail from another whispering arrows dart. "They are here!"

"Ambush!" Viper yells. Avoiding screech of black arrows, Viper slithers her body and chops many with her tail with a snarl.

I rise from cover behind; two arrows thrust from the shadows across trees, as my paws deflect them on both sides. The third catapults where my right claw wobbles above, and the fourth one I snatch it near my chest. Sensing blade nearby in the foreground, the black feather nearly penetrates my neck. I draw back and catch another feather knife, swinging my body and hurl it toward dark branches. A painful yell bells throughout the water.

"Xing!" Zhong's rugged tone shouts from the center of a riverboat. Two wolves cover fire with their bows and quivers fill with red arrows. Zhong thrusts his weapon into the woods, ducking next to bamboo balcony as he gestures me to come over. "Get to your kitchen, and grab your bow and quiver with arrows on a top bench to the left!"

Lee and Zhong provide cover with multiple arrows dart to the starboard woods; I stumble to the floor, both Crane and Viper swirl their whole body. The bird deflects black arrows; Viper stirs her tail next to him. Two arrows at the port side catapult from the moving branches ahead, and I ricochet both with my palms. By moving to the left of the port side, a big, black spear lurches near the edge side, seeking to one bandit of hyena in dark red armor who threw it. "Take that!" Viper spins her body, and tosses pointy pole to the port side at the river's bank; the hyena bandit draws back after spear's impact into the upper chest.

A loud thud touches the middle behind me. My aunt landed next to both Viper and Crane. "Crane! Watch your back on port side!" Tigress points the local bandits across the dark forest to the vessel boat's left side. "Archers coming by!" The three of Furious Five divert many incoming arrows and three large poles darting the ship. I sprint to the back of the port side, infiltrating the stairs inside.

Multiple shouts are all over from the woods while moving to the kitchen. Just as the Alpha wolf said to my bow and quiver with arrows lying on a top bench, I snatch it. A fire arrow screeches near to my neck and darts the bag of rice. _Yikes!_ I almost roar from my lungs, crawling to the floor to the doorway. "Bandits!" Mei Mei's tone shouts beside the corridor. "They are approaching on both sides of the river! Grab your nunchucks!"

Three pandas stride with their nunchucks, as Lotus and Lao are not on the second floor of the river vessel. I get up from the kitchen as we incline to the stairs. One arrow from the left clashes as if it whispers through my right. Crane ahead of the air, he swirls, diving into multiple packs of archers at the sheer of the river. "Go! Make it to the bridge, and I will cover you!" I direct the pandas.

All three crouch to the cover of port side; one of the bandits across the forest triggers black arrow as I aim directly to the shooter with my bow and arrow. I release the string. And that bandit of the silhouette collapses into the spur with anguish shout. Ducking and unleashing many arrows to every adversary that sprints and releases their darts I prevent, Crane lands on a spur; he sweeps two in front with wings and one from behind jerks with a left talon. Three bandits of hyenas splash to the water. Another behind Crane who is enormous than hyena, roars. I flutter my arrow to his right arm, and Crane revolves his talon to gorilla's cheek.

Silhouettes of bandits war cry thunderously from the woods ahead, sprinting with large bamboo poles and approaching to the spur. Two hyenas bend their bamboos, raising their bodies into the breeze; Tigress and Viper to the middle of the riverboat spin their kicks (and tail to Viper) on two reckless bandits. The other two from the spur crook their wooden poles and soaring. How many are there?!

"Push their sticks away from the boat!" Tigress insists, thrusting her paws onto bamboos near wooden rail and hyenas collapse into horror screech. "Stay in your position!"

I free plenty of arrows toward bandits over the woods. Plenty from the starboard side leap on the ship, Lotus's tone growls nearby. Next, Fei above the breeze dives into the spur, the Hawk combats surrounding hyenas as Crane behind him unites and deflecting blades. Fei swirls his wings; Crane diverts away to the boat, the hawk agitates his wings, summoning a gale it screams. Trees and branches screech like the wind blows as the storm.

The ship jolts downward from the starboard side, leading my body backward and crashing to the floor. _What was that?_ I bewildered. Rising to my knees as Crane beside me opens his orbs, he raises his feathers as I raise him. "We meet again at last, little kitty!" a brute bandit's voice bawls. We rush to the middle bridge while Tigress snarls. Crane and I image the enormous gorilla in spike shoulders and black tilt armor, trotting his fists in front like hammers. Tigress avoids the snatch and spins her kick to the gorilla's nose. "OW! Not again! My nose!"

My aunt performs her kung-fu stance of tiger style. "How's that for _little kitty_?" Tigress taunts. The gorilla covers his nose and mouth, triggering his orbs and cheek tense tightly. Crane catapults himself; the gorilla back-slaps him to the bamboo wall beside me. I duck, bamboos shatter into collateral impact. Multiple tears of wood flat on my back, noticing arrows and bow I held separate around me. I still carry the quiver; however, no arrows.

Not able to foresee Lao and Lotus, there is no time to ponder worriedly. They may be skirmishing anywhere on this boat. Tigress thrusts her left kick on gorilla's round punches. The bandit quickly snatches her leg and revolves her to the floor. The gorilla sprints his charge in all four palms. I leap into him, darting my kick on his jaw. He quivers his whole head unsteadily, narrowing his eyes in front of me with a rude look, and yells loudly with swinging fists. I guard my elbows forward onto his fists using _Kun-lum-tao_. Thrice the gorilla thrust my elbows, bones within his fists shatter like pots impacting to the floor as if the gorilla senses cracks in numb. "Hit my Auntie again, you be sorry," I warn the gorilla in calm and ruthless.

The gorilla scoffs while wobbling his right hand, leaning in rushing palms. Next, clouded leopard lurches to the left, both hyenas land on the vessel as Mei Ling attacks them in palm strikes; I deflect the gorilla's both fists, darting my kick and circling punches to his chest with hard impacts. Shoveling both paws to him as the gorilla crashes to the wall, I bank left, blocking hyena's fist and back knuckle to his jaw. Noticing another bandit from behind dashes, I repeatedly bank to the right by deflecting, dragging his elbow rapidly, and thrust him with a one-inch punch.

Two buck bandits approach from the front and my tail. Spreading my feet above the breeze simultaneously, I thrust kick to both bandits. More scouts arrive at the bank sides as they shout in horrendous, and wicked tones. A sharp cry of a peacock from the breeze shouts. Lao. I sight him soaring from large sail as his train extends, propelling his talon to the gorilla's forehead, and backflipping in front of me.

Lao and I oppose plenty bandits drawing closer from rails, and others raising their poles as Mei Ling pushes them all with her paws. My brother swings his wooden pole; impacting to Buck's sword to thrust down, and to his belly, even my brother's talon he kicks him to buck bandit's head. One red arrow propels in the air next to Lao, and it penetrates hyena's neck. Zhong next to mast nods, the commander embarks to pull arrows; releasing every feather from the string and reaches each bandit's chest on the port side of the vessel, defending Tigress, Peng, and now Lotus they push bandits off the boat to the river.

The gorilla bandit growls next to us, fisting and trotting to the floor. Lao and I peer ourselves. "Together," Lao and I say simultaneously, grasping our paw and feathers jointly. I elbow strike to gorilla's fist while Lao leaps over him above his head; my brother howls at once loudly, using sort of enemy's confusion as if the gorilla peeked up to such surprising, and my advantage combines a thrust of both palms to his back.

The gorilla wobbles to the back of the starboard side, swinging his palm back I avoid his strength. Lao above me slips down to his wings. He concludes gorilla's left fist with his talon, forcing the palm to the floor, and I block another clenched fist with a straight punch to bandit's lung; forcing circle punches to him rapidly and knife palm to gorilla's throat with a potential force.

Wobbling and dizzying the gorilla does, he dazzles his orbs, glaring at my brother. "YOU CANNOT BE!" scowls gorilla, then roaring as I rebound him with a snarl. The Gorilla thrusts his two fists like a hammer. Lao and I avoid in a split path; the gorilla again swings his fist on the left side; Lao sweeps his train onto gorilla's both palms below. I leap to bandit's chest while he fell to the floor, circling my palms to his jaw and nose.

The gorilla roars upward, letting me soar as I revolve my body upon the air, landing on the bamboo roof from the stairs. The bandit twirls his head downward, spinning his palms to Lao. My brother hops away when gorilla's cheek changes to red cheek and chasing him near the entrance of stairs. I dive next to Lao; we anticipate gorilla's vigorous thrusts on both sides. Lao darts his talon to the left, forcing the grip to the edge side on the back of riverboat.

Gorilla's strength tenses as I sense his right wrist. The gorilla softly collapses after Lao kick adversary's jaw twice in a row with his talon. Lao and I thump gorilla's breast with a six-inch jab (including Lao's talon). The gorilla shrieks; my brother extracts the darting rope from his sleeve, lassoing the brute around his belly, and drags him. "GET DOWN!" Lao shouts, thrusting his talon to brute's chest. The gorilla soars back in the breeze, and again Lao pulls the rope on him. Twice, I sense cracks on gorilla's rib cage I peer. The brute bandit lurches above again. Forcing my pupils wider and crawling to them in a hunting motion. I spring in the air in all fours; Lao jerks his rope, the gorilla spins uncontrollably, and the brute sights me into a gasp.

"FEET OF FURY!" I yell, bicycling my fast kicks to gorilla's chest. One final thrust, shattering whole bones of chest and lungs with gorilla's wail. He falls into the river; Crane soars from my right, grasping my paws I reach him while the gorilla splashes to the water. The bird oscillates me on the back of the vessel with Lao. Crane flies to the starboard side as I hear Viper's call from the front of the riverboat. The gorilla spatters his arms loudly, he bursts his roar as the water infiltrates his mouth, and his whole head, sinking beneath the surface of the river's current.

"Have a nice swim!" Lao bellows with dazzling orbs. I nearly scoff from my throat while he places the rope in his sleeve, alternatively smirking to peacock who taunted the gorilla ridiculously.

"Bao just heard you," I say, pointing to starboard side of the woods.

His crests and feathers sink, shrinking with a shiver as if he peers to the woods, Lao opens his eyes vastly. "You conned me!" Lao says in dark tone.

A screech wind tears down above, cracking and splashing into the gentle water. Specks of crimson and black dust with stars flatten the surface with loud foams it explodes underwater. So this is true. The Five and Dragon Warrior experienced the horror of the wind that summoned a fire from the wicked peacock's talon, where he ignited the rope and catapulted the destruction of terror. "CANNON INCOMING!" Fei next to Crane in the air when banking left, warns the Company.

Lao and I sprint to the starboard, racing to the bridge, and through the front of a vessel with the Company. No bandits from the right view of the woods; however, their shout warn scouts. As torches over the forest shade, bandits retreat for a reason the cannon shot like the sky cracked apart. All company members attain on the front after we both arrived in time, peering a shadow-like blaze below the golden barrel of a dragon soars beside screeching bats.

The cannon bursts the ball of flares, it refrains at the left side of the river. Most bats shout angrily, and behind them swarm across trees. "How the heck is that thing can soar with bats?!" Lotus paralyzes perturbed.

"No time to ask! Keep those bandits off our boat, and don't let that cannon shoot right at us!" Zhong urges. He pulls the string, releasing the red arrow and darting to the deer's left arm at the left rail. The port side has filled with local scouts of hyenas and bucks, rushing across the front as the Company barricade them with punches and diverge their combos. Crane and Fei swirl their wings in swarming bats behind; most oppose them both with fangs and claws I hear their loathe command voice.

The hole within the cannon astonishes as the sun. The fire breathes in while Lao and Lotus split on upper left behind three pandas, the claw from wood grasps the rail. I shut my orbs, sensing a flow of serenity energy within my head, sliding my right foot slightly back, and gathering my paws over the sensational circle in front of me while standing my left foot forward. The cannon triggers the fire; no sound, except Dragon Warrior's tone in my head. _Inner peace._

The sound of tearing breeze approaches. I catch the flaring ball, aiming directly to the front right side where scouts swarm closer to the river's bank and toss in the heart of their spawn with a swirling spin in the air. Shreds of scintillating crimson ignite with many cracks. Scouts howl in frightfulness. Bats shriek in horror. Swirling my head to the left, bucks and hyenas glimpse me, raising their furs and orbs as plenty dash up and over the rail, leaping into the river. "FALL BACK!" one buck bandit in yellow robe terrifies with sand tone, jumping over the portside rail.

A loud splash from the right rumbles, and the other within a second, impacts in front further. Crane soars near the front starboard side of the vessel. "There's another one coming!" Crane warns, sidetracking the incoming blades and arrows using his feather wings.

Tigress races to the upper starboard, Viper slides her body behind her. "Crane! Get down here!" Tigress orders him solemnly.

My heart cringes as if the blood rushes to my veins. The Company and I squint the other artillery of a snarling black dragon beside the golden creature, with a reptile skin made of iron and layers painted in red on its nose and fangs. Its eyes and mouth brighten with sunset. The second cannon enlightens its fangs, bursting a velvet-like flares with smothering smoke. The ball catapults with a shredding wind. It was not a blunder.

The ball strikes the mast, and back of the vessel. _BOOM!_

The sail collapses to the left side with the mast. The back of the vessel slightly rises; the Company and I stumble as we brace poles and rails around. "GO! GET OFF THE SHIP!" Tigress roars piercingly, gesturing her paws to the right side of the woods. "This boat cannot float must longer!" The riverboat creaks roughly. Trees echo with bandits' shout. Lotus and I grasp our paws, we dash behind Crane, Viper, and Tigress to the starboard, while Lao, wolves, Peng and Mei Ling follow us.

Fei above the trees flies over the bamboo forest; Crane and Lao soar to the right after leaping off the rail. Tigress and Viper spring into the river as three wolves and both Peng and Mei Ling join them. On the port side, we sense the war cry. "Xing!" Lotus trembles in terror-struck.

"Go with your dad and his lieutenants! I'll hold them off!" I say, palming her cheek before she jumps on the rail. Four scouts (two hyenas and two bucks) approach in the middle from the portside rail. I elbow short hyena's clenching fist, combining my arms to my right and chop him with knife palm. I thrust my other knife palm to buck's neck, snatching taller hyena's left wrist and double kick to his body.

Plunging the second buck's back next to the taller hyena, I swivel two bandits to their legs. The first deer draws his dagger within his robe, tossing it in front of my right ear. He notices I easily caught it with my palm, and jab his head. The taller bandit knocked himself cold after his head flattened harder like a hammer smacking to the floor. The second buck behind grunts, noticing he will approach me once I realize the bandit's dagger is on my paw. Raising my arm while flickering my body behind, I hurl the blade, penetrating on his antlers to the spitfire behind him.

The buck startles after peering his comrade's dagger as if he stares frighteningly at me doing a _chin_ stance with my guards up to him. He blathers, mumbling, and retreats to the port side rail, and into the river. "Mei Mei, come on!" one of the twin pandas from behind hollers. Both Dim and Sum sprint to the balcony rail; Dim clenches his fist, noticing a black fur with a small flesh scar on his arm while he covers it with his paw.

Bandits screech in front of the riverboat as we hear Mei Mei's yell. "You twins must go! I'll get Mei Mei!" I impel twin pandas, palming Dim's shoulder as I sprint back to the front of the vessel.

"Dim, come on! Let's go!" Sum calls his brother horrid.

Once I reach the front of the vessel, Mei Mei twirls her nunchuck to buck, banging and cracking many heads apart with her chi yell. I throw a curling dagger to hyena's short maul to back of his neck; he dazes and Mei Mei pounds him with her weapon. _SLAP!_ One cannon above the sky ignites with a red spark, the fireball angrily rushes to the front bridge, and I snatch it as the fire over my paws burns. She-panda dove to the floor, peering my orbs.

The hand below Mei Mei's leg snatches, she-panda collapses in the hole as her wailing tone shatters down. "Mei Mei!" I scream, discerning the fire that burns my palms, throwing directly at one of those soaring cannons. The left war machine collides with a thunderous blast of a scarlet star into the river; plenty of screeching bats divert away into the woods as the right cannon reloads with dull, crimson flames inside the cannon's aperture. As by reaching to the middle of the vessel, I shatter the floor with my foot, infiltrating beneath the second floor, whirling my body to the front.

Mei Mei struggles a submission hold to hyena's arm, pointing his dagger to her cheek. She yanks the bandit to her whole body downward, hammering hyena to the floor as the blade leaps away. Mei Mei propels her straight, circle punches to his chest. Hyena swoons; Mei Mei concludes her fists I reach her. "Are you okay?!" I demand her worriedly while she nods. "Come with me!"

We dash to the back where stairs vanquished apart as Mei Mei grasps my arm. Bats screech from the air outside, this boat still floats in unbalance motion; however, the water hardly enters the shatter woods beneath our wetting toes; the ship slowly rises from the top, we sense the cold water through our feet. "We must jump!" I tell her.

Mei Mei clenches my right arm, pulling me back and shaking her head with pale blue eyes "I can't—!"

"We jump together! Just hold on to my paw, and we will not—!"

The cannon shreds the sky. A flash of crimson with white sparkles ignites the front of a vessel, thrusting with flames and hot breeze swooshes us into the river.

* * *

 **Side Note:**

 **Nasty twist of a cliffhanger! Next chapter will split into two parts! Have a great time in August, and grab your supplies for the school year. OH NO!**


	33. Oracle, Part One (E07)

**Author's Note:**

 **Alright, readers! This chapter splits into two parts! Another chapter will be on the way next week if I make it! Read and review, and peace out!**

 **GZ**

 **8/9/2017**

* * *

 _Chapter XXXIII_

 _Oracle, Part One_

The splash swallows us down to the surface. The current became bland as a broom sweeping through the wreckage ship. All of our supplies to venture ourselves through woods and river have vanquished from the crimson light.

Foams swirl over my cheek. My robe billows and black pants swirl, opening my eyes and no grapple to my right paw. _Oh, NO!_ I think terribly. Revolving around the river, the flames above the surface enlighten gently to a dimmer. Nonetheless, you could not be able to look clearly in underwater. However, you'll become terrified and in trouble to swim below, and-

I crawl up to the surface, gasping and panting loudly as the current impacts over my neck. "MEI MEI!" I shout, swimming my neck back and forth. The blast from the ship ahead bursts into crimson sparkles loudly. I take a deep breath and subside under the surface. Down the path when explosion muffles above, avoiding any contacts of bandits from anywhere in this dark woods, piled with torches and lanterns from bank sides. Whirling across the breeze of foams as my robe and pants levitate. A shadowy image of agitating garments behind the fire floats.

A pink form under the scorch from the vessel that sinks. I swim to the current's breeze as my robe waves on my back, nearly bursting my air from the throat, the panda struggles. Mei Mei blows her foams in her mouth, swinging both arms around the troubling panda. She raises her orbs to me, and I snatch her left paw with a billowing sleeve.

Pressing my finger to my mouth while embracing the panda's left arm, Mei Mei nods as we guide through the current's right side. The sinking vessel with the blaze lurches forward, around us shades darker to a navy blue with surrounding foams. We escape the surface, inhaling loudly as our ears catch shattering bamboos including bandits' yell.

"Spread out! Search them in the woods!" one bandit screeches roughly. The river pushes to one side we search path near the levee. A brown branch that connects with large roots on the edge of the surface, we quietly swim forward without splashing noises. Mei Mei presses her mouth from a loud cough.

The red torch summons near from many wood trees ahead of us. A black hawk with yellow eyes who carries the light peeks into branches next to the river as the bandit can sight many flames. I gesture Mei Mei to let us submerge, taking a deep breath silently, then our heads dive into the surface. Her robe fills some air in her sleeves; I caress her soft silk to trap the air without soaring. Both Mei Mei and I grasp the dark brown root, embracing it when fire above us lightens closer. My feet raise slowly, pressing my palms to the branch; Mei Mei shifts my feet with her left paw. The muffling voice from the surface vibrates.

The torch glimmers the surface's mirror. "Have you found any warriors on the river?" one bandit in muffling tone insists.

"No. There's nothing here," the hawk replies in dull. "Come on, diverge many scouts to General Bear's army. MOVE!"

The scorch enters to the darkness. I point the surface to Mei Mei as she immediately nods. Our heads break the surface as we look at the light that shuts in the shadow by large logs with trees. Bandit voices march ahead, and forward likely. Their words and torches over the woods are gone. I glimpse Mei Mei as she embraces my left arm, no matter how she disciplines her fear being on the surface that her whole neck and jaw sinks like a float. I palm her sleeve that has filled with big foam.

"Are you alright?" I inquire. Mei Mei nods slowly with her pressing mouth. She enfolds my right arm when I hold on the large root under the surface. "You're going to be okay."

Mei Mei's mouth collapses into the surface. Her voice summons a bubble; I snatch her by helping her arise from sinking. Her garments robe becomes overweight I ponder worriedly. "Where are the others?" asks Mei Mei perturbed, glimpsing the woods behind me. "The Five? The wolves?"

"I don't know. The Company may be hiding in the woods somewhere," I say, revolving my head toward the surface of the levee. One flow to Mei Mei's side, there is a small loch lake. It's surface paints in navy and dark green floating leaves. "There's a small lake swamp dead ahead. Let's swim."

We bathe across the circle-like swamp lake as our heads swim there. As I use swimming lessons since my cub-hood years, I breaststroke forward, spitting green paint of water from my mouth, and peer behind as Mei Mei struggles her crawling arms and her head flattens under the surface.

I swim back to her; Mei Mei lifts her whole arm that I concern she is not an excellent swimmer; her robe may be part of a substance that submerges and have a hard time bathing above the surface if you ever wear heavy garments. Once sinking to the surface and snatch Mei Mei I hold her, we togetherly swim near the side of the bank, as our necks and jaw immerse, then my robe billows behind my head. Mei Mei snatches the substantial brown root, climbing up to the grass.

Soft water surges behind the loch. I peer the surface; no small vibrate. The noise of water could be the river that carries its tone and pushing the current. Noticing my right sleeve filled with air as a swell, my arm courses. Nothing except foams touches my fur. Mei Mei murmurs my name, revolving my head back as the panda extends her right arm near my personal space.

A large palm on my right foot claws and grips as teeth. I scream with a grimace, dragging and swallowing my whole body down to the surface.

"XING!" Mei Mei muffles her scream. I sink under the water, shifting my body unsteadily I glimpse below the foams. The roaring gorilla bursts his air, thrusting his fist on my chest, then lurching back and I hammer my back head to some dark rock. The gorilla bandit snatches my chest, pushing me to the structure as my mind dizzies; smothering my neck and grasping his wrist to shatter. He swings his left fist, hammering my jaw and tossing me to another rock behind him with another sudden impact. Sinking, and pulling down beneath the surface of an orange figure with yellow robe swims downward, clawing the gorilla's head beside the red clouds that come from my head.

I see nothing.

* * *

 _I am soaking under the void, swallowing under the surface. The blue beneath me sparkles with foams across my whiskers and furry cheeks. Everywhere goes colder than the snow's tear, my orbs blur with emptiness sea with crystal bubbles floating and crawling above the shattered surface. A feminine howl echoes across within breeze of blues, and I peer a blue peahen bathing in a pink robe that billows with air, caressing my cheek from her feathers._

 _My robe soars, my sleeves swell once I reach to peahen. Xia's dream is real, my adoptive mother's healing home under the Earth: No wars, no pain, no plotting, and no bandits. Xia smirks as her embrace guides me an underwater realm, seeking benevolent gray and white dolphins in gold armor soar through our surroundings with calls of a smile._

 _"Mom," I call her releasing foams from my throat. "This… is perfect."_

 _She seeks my smile that melts her heart below our chests. Xia touches my cheek, as her feathers mop under, and into my chest. I stroke her billow sleeve, and she twinkles where my breast softens with a warm of the foams. Finally, I embark to falter my body as I no longer crawl to the surface; Xia's grin comforts my eyes that shut into eternal peace. My body thrusts I collapse from the highest height to the ground; my mother glances into a pure white star and explodes, landing within my eyes, and my chest climbs into a sudden awake from a peaceful dream._

* * *

I inhale thunderously, expelling loads of water that filled my lungs and throat. "Breathe!" Lotus shrieks. She wobbles my body with her paw as I roll to the grass below me. Multiple voices of the Company march nearby. They must have perceived about me drowned underwater from that gorilla, who dragged me and hammered my head with his large palm.

Once my cough bursts any wasteful water to clear my lung, Lotus rises me when bending my knees, clasping my whole body like the bear's strength suppressing your back. Lotus shatters her tears. "Oh, my God!"

"Lotus…" I falter my muffling voice. I return her fluffy body with a grasp. Lotus weakly chuckles with her tears I sense her grin within my love's seed. Behind her, Tigress stands as my aunt immersed with yellow hanfu and black trousers, wobbling her smile and nodding with eyes closed. Branches sweep with leaves nearby. Peeking over the logs, Lao approaches rapidly. "Brother!" My brother bounds the branch. Lao blurts his eyes and beak, landing his breast with his feathers. "Oh, my…! You almost scared me to death!"

"Xing's fine, Lao," My aunt pacifies him. "Let him breathe for a while. Look after the gorilla with wolves."

"That gorilla is refusing to give up," Viper says, motioning her body across the branch above Tigress. "I will help these wolves. Come on, Lao."

Lao informs our sister to watch my back, as he infiltrates branches filled with shadowy, green branches. "Come on, let's make fire for us," Crane says, pointing his feathers toward the woods as he offered twin pandas next to him. I glimpse to Tigress as she rose her eyes and shut her orbs serenely. Perceiving Tigress's gesture represents I am safe, especially how I slightly recalled the yellow form attacked gorilla bandit before I drowned. Lotus buzzes her throat, tapping her paw on my back she continues embracing my whole body.

 _Where is Mei Mei?_ I thought anxiously. "Mei Mei? Where is she?" I demand.

"She's alright. Mei Mei is with Peng and Mei Ling closer to the fire camp," Tigress replies to me calmly. "You _saved_ her."

* * *

A half-hour later, the fire's breeze infiltrates and eradicates any soak over my clothing, including my fur. Tigress beside me positions behind the bamboo tree. My aunt bends her arms in front of her chest. Gladly, the moon above trees dazzles as its light touches all dark woods ahead, especially to Company's surroundings. Lotus sprawls to the ground beside me. I stroke her fluffy fur next to her ears; Lotus smirks with her eyes closed.

There is nothing to have a sheet to surround my body to stay warm. The north blows the wind as the snail. The cold breeze trembles my body. You quiver as you cross your arms while soaking, sinking your head while the fire in front blows its warming breeze. The vessel was the Company's sanctuary or a small base for us to occupy as by traveling toward northwest to proceed our quests.

"I believe scout bandits got their attention, they are heading to Master Bear's army," I say, softly trembling my arms before demanding my aunt. "Do we still have a map of Yinxing Mountain?"

"We have," Tigress answers, crossing her arms while flattening her back on the brown log. "Fei is still using it. The map nearly absorbed near the river; however, the _X_ mark currently located behind the mountain, but the entrance has been soak with ink."

"Are you cold, Auntie?" I ask. "The northern wind is slowly blowing."

"No, Xing," she replied, strolling and sitting next to me near the fire. She crosses her knees after. "The cold water does not bother me. Even if the water absorbs my fur or my clothing."

My paws draw closer to the fire. Its warmth breeze enters my sleeves as flowing through my body. "That gorilla bandit pulled me down to the pond," I say with dust tone, crossing my arms closer to fire, peering the glare of light that shaped into crystals. "Before that happened, Mei Mei and I catapulted to the river when the blast swarmed. I nearly lost her in underwater, which was similar to my brother almost drowned in a river. When we approached the side of the river's pond quietly from scouts searching us as I helped Mei Mei out, I went dragged under the water."

Tigress listens. The rest of Company members realize trouble comes and arrives without hesitating. I glimpse to her amber eyes. "Our vessel had food, weapons, tea, and belongings," I say regularly.

"I know," Tigress realizes. No anger, or frown, my aunt suppresses her feelings. As if she resembles a circumstance we feel harder to search our way without vessel ride, we all shall walk on our feet toward the road without considering terribly. "Peng and Mei Ling have plenty of bottles to let us sip some water. We will have to share water wisely."

I turn my head to her. "How many bottles?" I inquire.

My aunt gives a thought. "Three," Tigress answers.

 _Three?_ I think shockingly. _That is not enough bottles to fill our stomachs!_ "If there are only three bottles to sip water, then how far can we reach the mountain while the Company is in thirst heavily?" I insist without orbs clenching.

"As long as we drink water a little, the better to take our time last longer over these woods," Tigress advises. "Do not go thirst heavily while journeying into places where every terrain is dangerous. Even on the loneliest path, you travel somewhere you have never been there, is a risk uncommon. Without water to sip, you will not persist."

 _She is an adoptive father's daughter who sounds like Shifu._ I think sagaciously. Tigress stands as if she managed the warming breeze from the fire, staring hard at the light of the moon, including the woods. "The mountain is about thirty miles. It takes a day travel by sauntering, depending on how wolves handle gorilla prisoner," my aunt ponders.

Many branches from the upper left side of the fire pit have moved. The snake crawls beside the dead branches. "You are cold. Let me cover you," Viper beams lightly. She-reptile swirls her body beside the fire, slithering across my back and into— HOOF! A she-reptile compresses my belly and my neck firmly. Her skin warms my clothing, then my fur. _Viper!_ I think while stifling; Viper loosens her body that may notice I am having a trouble of breathing shortly. "Better?" asks Viper contended.

"Thanks," I credit in squeaking tone. Next, my bones crack from my back. "Oh… That feels good."

"That is for suffocating my prey," she grins. _Are you kidding—?!_ "Don't worry, big guy. I won't bite."

Next, to the enormous tree log where Viper's trail spawns behind, the bird strolls as his orbs brighten from the light of the crystal fires in front of us. Crane tugs his feathers beside his body. "The map is a little wet," he apprises Tigress. "And the _X_ mark including a location of Yinxing Mountain is still there."

"That is good to know, Crane," Tigress closes her orbs shortly with a nod. "How is Mei Ling?"

"She's fine, with wolves questioning the gorilla," the bird replies. Crane gently preens his feathers to this right wing. "How are you, Xing?"

"Squeezing to death, here," I jester; Viper triggers her body, pinching my chest I speak in high pitch. "And Viper is preying me."

* * *

I ascend to the short hill across three logs. Viper, Crane, and Tigress perch themselves in front of the fire next to Lotus. My sister while laying on the ground could not rest on the left of cold side, she merely comforts the cozy on her right. Above the trees I peer large branches where other limbs come from another front, the hawk rests with his feathers tug. Fei scrutinizes the map of Yinxing Mountain, wherever the Company journeys, we follow him. The brown bird watches me strolling next to the sloping hill.

The light from the bottom of the slope after ascending dazzles gently. Three pandas sit around their fire camp; Sum wields the bandage to his paws, he wraps around to his brother's wound on Dim's right arm near his shoulder. Right beside to the twins, I peer a she-panda trembling her body when sitting in front of the fire, walking near to attractive panda, her humming tone vibrates. "Mei Mei," I approach the she-panda.

Mei Mei rises her ears. She turns. "Xing," she-panda calls me smoothly. "You are okay."

"So are you," I say, strolling closer to the firepit, and perching next to Mei Mei. My paws distinguish the fire breeze as it flows within my arms and through a front of my body. "How is your right arm, Dim?"

"Still burns," Dim replies in soft grunt. "Luckily, Sum found this alcohol and bandages can help. I'll be okay."

Mei Mei slowly trembles as her fur rises. "Are you cold, my lady?" I inquire.

"A little… My robe's all muddied and soaked," Mei Mei falters. "I felt odd when I swam with it, and my garments were heavier and nearly submerged."

"Aye. To me, I am used to it," I say candidly. Once peering into the light, a screeching sound within my head appears, the Nine's remedy who screamed in echoes of horror in my ears. Staring at the fire longer, my brother coughed from the splashing water. A sense of memory I close my orbs brought a scene as Lotus, Hong and I ran near the river in years ago, I nearly lost sighted Lao under the river.

Straightforwardly, Lao's shout is indistinguishable to Mei Mei's trembling body she once pulled my arm away from the water's current before the blast. One of my immoral dreams were not able to seek my brother on the surface near the lake at Xia's wooden house about two miles away from there. That nightmare was no longer disturbing to Lao. As for Mei Mei I nearly lost sight of her on the river, virtually mounted my concern of dreadfulness.

I blink my orbs as my head shakes; Mei Mei's elbow benevolently caresses my shoulder. "You seem having thought of something," she says. "Are you okay?"

Three pandas peer to me, perceiving I was daydreaming in front of the fire I could not ignore my thoughts. "To be honest with you three, I have preoccupied that the river reflected me of my brother drowning."

"Really?" staggered Mei Mei in a gentle voice.

"While Lotus and I headed to my grandmother's room to greet cobra Fǎnshè from Master Viper's temple," I contemplate while glimpsing the brightness fire, "our bunny companion Hong shouted to us that Lao collapsed into the river after bridge went fallen, and rotted. Lao was heading to her mother's cabin after sparring with Hong. A moment after we arrived at the river as Lao couldn't swim above the surface, the crocodile under the river dragged my brother out of there.

"Zhao, who saved Lao from drowning in the river, he was not involved to any bandits claiming to their swampland just outside of Prosper Valley about seven miles from there. Zhao quitted to some gangs who offered him to slay one of the villagers near my grandmother's partner farm in Tánhuáng. Lao gave many blessings to him for a thousand times, as we provided him a new home to Shui Palace, by becoming Ferocious title until our bull companion from pirate's island became the ninth member of Wing Chun community.

"My grandmother and I created a faction 'Fellowship of the Nine' to swore the valley and Ming's bloodline to defend people from ruthless bandits, and terrorism toward villagers. I became 'Leader' to guide through plans, and perceive circumstances to prevent. My brother became 'Clever' as Lao smartly combines his strength to hit enemies' open spot. My sister became 'Dancer' to—"

"Dancer?" Mei Mei inquiries in astounding. "Like a _sash dancer_?"

"Lotus adores sashes," I add. "Her orbs bizarrely dazzled when she touched the blue silk sash on the table in my grandmother's room, in which attracted my sister and swung the stick as the sash soared. My sister uses a sash stick as an advantage to hurl blades, and confuse enemies."

"Your sister seems extraordinary," Mei Mei says. "She will be interesting to join the Pandiva clan if Lotus likes to."

 _Lotus will stop her heart if she interests Mei Mei's Pandiva clan._ I think cordially.

"Mei Mei. I didn't know you are afraid of swimming," I say.

"I do, Xing," she says, tugging her mouth gently and paling her blue eyes than the moon. Mei Mei could not clench her eyes, or her mouth harder; she glimpses the fire I contemplate her. "It's not like I am frightening the water, but felt the water freezing over my feet like almost as ice, and after the blast, it hurled as raging fireworks. Pandas adore sea. To me, I am in fear of it. Since I was a cub around five, maybe seven, I spent strolling with my girlfriends at the frozen lake in Secret Panda village as we searched blossoms, sunflowers, and daisies.

"One boy who accidentally lost control to his arrow kite, it dashed right on the lake that froze as hard as the grassland you could see the water beneath the white ground. I handed many flowers over to my best friend before heading to the frozen lake without rushing. While I went closer to reach the boy's kite, the ground went shattered as someone whispered to its throat wobbling. I knew something was not right to saunter over the lake. Once I snatched the boy's kite, and glimpsed to the boy and my girlfriends…"

"You fell," I discern revealable.

"The ice swallowed me into the surface," Mei Mei adds. "The current swirled my body and my garment billowed as the wind, and I banged the ice as the surface could not shred. Then someone came above the glass current, taller than my mother. He ripped the thick surface and dragged me out of the frozen water. I peered to that single father who had lost his child five years earlier, he gathered a dry towel and wrapped it around to me when my mother from her house arrived. I never forget his jade eyes, and green vest cloak he endlessly smiled upon his face."

"Who was the panda saved you?" I ask her.

"A single father who reunited his son at Noodle Restaurant," she answers.

 _Li_. I think Po's dad. One, hard-working panda I recalled him sweeping the broom on the floor, as I paid another visit to Mr. Ping's restaurant about third time to guzzle secret ingredient noodles I crave it to swallow in my throat. Li's smile brought his people melting their hearts, especially Po he came to the door with Mr. Ping. "I'll buy you a new robe after this quest," I apprise her; She rings and rises her ears to me. "I have someone who can make finest garments like yours."

"You will buy a new robe for me?" she beams silvery.

"Yeah," I nod. "My sow teacher, who is a great painter and built farms to harvest food supplies at the Prosper Valley, she creates large clothes around the size of bull to rabbit, even a panda she has dreamt to sew Dragon Warrior's outfit one day."

Mei Mei smirks, bending her head and raising her eyes. "Aww. That is very kind to you, Xing. I have more of my robes like this at the Valley of Peace," Mei Mei endears, patting her heart. "This robe is my personal favorite. I cannot let it go."

"You are still beautiful," one of the twins says. Dim stands from the ground after Sum wrapped bandages around his brother's arm. "Whether being soaked, dirty or not, you are the same, Mei Mei."

Just then, wolves growl across the trees. Not a thunderous, or echoing that carries many voices through the shades that bandits could get attention. "We are about thirty miles north to head Yingxing Mountain. Tomorrow, we'll be reaching there in time around next night," I inform, standing from the dirt with soft grass. I press my paw to Mei Mei's shoulder. "Stay next to the fire, hopefully, dry yourself with your robe on."

"Xing."

Her voice stroke my ears in such plain I was able to turn into the shade. Gazing back to her blue eyes, I return and reply Mei Mei. "Yes?"

Mei Mei rises and hugs my whole body. Her arms wrapped my back with enormous sleeves like I am her pillow (or a log). "Thank you. Thank you for saving my life from the river I nearly drowned," she grins with her orbs become dawn. "I desire to let you know I pulled you out first, and Tigress revived you after that gorilla ambushed and drowned you."

I nod with a melting simper. Mei Mei and I grasp ourselves again. Too tender how she is grateful and a gift Mei Mei is remarkable. Caressing to her silk behind Mei Mei, I sense her bless tone over my ear.

We release ourselves; Mei Mei and twins rise her orbs, they peer to the branches. The one-eyed commander strolls without heavy footsteps. The wolf boss concluded. "I am sorry to interrupt," the one-eyed Commander intervenes, carrying a red bow and brown quiver he peers to me. "I found your bow and quiver before the vessel submerged, Xing."

 _I lost track my weapons._ I reflect. "With respect, Commander. The bow and quiver are yours," I say. "The oddest part was I precise hit at every bandit's chest and their feet."

"You are the accurate sharpshooter than my lieutenants," the wolf boss adds throaty. "Lee and Lin trained their skills of shooting for years. And you, on the other hand, practiced at least four days earlier. If I may like to inquire, kid, have you ever trained shooting tactics on behalf of your Wing Chun community?"

 _Good question._ I think again. "My grandmother sometimes practiced me using bow and arrows, Commander," I answer, rubbing my paws closer to the fire. "To be honest, Zhong, I couldn't remember who instructed me in my cub years."

"Perhaps you do know skills, but could not recall to someone who educated you very well," Zhong ponders. He tosses the red arrow I snatch it quickly. Then a quiver with pointy arrows. "Walk with me, Xing. You will need these to interrogate my former ally he used to work with my brother."

 _Was the gorilla your ally?_ I think, as my orbs sharply rise. _One of Lord Shen's gorillas?_ The commander steps and up and over the log behind him. I stand to follow as Zhong turns to wait for my presence and three pandas peer. Mei Mei bends her head, and I nod her back.

* * *

I cross the downslope hill as the grass sings from the breeze, kissing my feet and the wind blows chilly. Peng and Mei Ling peer two wolves stand in front of the gorilla, interrogating him as the wolf twins tightened the bandit's palms around the tree behind his back. Zhong beside me points my brother to the brown log; Lao spots me and saunters. "Brother," Lao convenes, stepping in front of me. "You seem alright."

"Yeah. I just got hammered and hooked with your pandiva girlfriend," I jester.

Mei Ling gasps, wordless as her orbs rise. "Wait. Really?" Peng surprised confusingly. "She is your… you know, love?"

"I do not remember," Lao bluffs.

I suppress my chuckle. "Let's not talk about that. We should interrogate the gorilla with wolves."

Just as we focus without humoring over the woods, we stand beside the downslope as two wolves upright in front of the bandit. The twin wolves wrapped the gorilla's fists with 8-point acupressure cuffs behind the giant log. The gorilla grunts, he wobbles his arms and tenderly growls. "How many of you are there at Yingxing Mountain, gorilla?" Lin insists the gorilla, pointing his dagger to bandit's neck.

"Go ask Huoju, he'll tell you how many are there, you mutt!" the gorilla insults him.

Lee flickers the arrow from his quiver, he draws the arrow on his bow, pointing directly to gorilla's right eye. "Another word of _mutt_ , you'll regret losing your tongue!"

"Lee! Draw your bow and arrow away from him!" Commander shouts to my left.

Lee surrenders his bow and arrow, slowly dropping without letting his weapons go to the ground. The one-eyed Commander strolls as he clasped his paws behind; the gorilla shocks with his mouth wide open and his eyes brighten as the fire. "Boss? Wolf Boss? Is it you?" the gorilla stammers astoundingly. "I knew you are a traitor, Commander! Shen could have dart you another eye!"

"Who said anything about the _traitor_?" Zhong forces his throat to the gorilla. Lee and Lin stand back from both warriors reunited. "You swore to your former peacock master to guard him behind during the fight. And what did you and your colleague do?"

The gorilla reflects as he stammers in a broken tone. He did not answer. "You both fled, and Lord Shen would have disappointed you." Zhong shakes his head.

The gorilla scoffs wickedly. "Why would Shen ever disappointed me?" He demands ruthlessly, wobbling his body as the pressure cuffs hurt his wrists. "You obeyed your lord, and you disobeyed his _direct order_!"

"You are too blind what you recall cruel obey, where Shen ordered me to slaughter masters where my brothers and sisters stood there!" the one-eyed Commander argues. "Tell me, Gāng. If he commands you to shoot, would you fire your _people_ trying to defend their warlord from masters?"

The gorilla nearly opens his mouth. He had thoughts to reply Zhong's insist. The Five once spoke along the Dragon Warrior to the Nine about the bay where wolves mantle cannons on their ships with Lord Shen. Po added that he sought the weapon pointed directly not just him and the masters, but to peacock's men careless. The gorilla closes his mouth. Wordless he continues to glimpse Zhong's tensing right eye. "That is what you would refuse," the one-eyed commander adds. "Shen's an unlikable father's son, who murdered not just plenty of panda villagers, but to my clanmates, they were my _family_.

"You will guide the Company to the secret entrance of Yinxing Mountain," Zhong steps forward ahead of the gorilla. "You will bring us to Huoju's plans where it is hidden, and free the Dragon Warrior. Refusing to do so —"

A shrieking blade darts to the log above the gorilla's head. "WHAT THE—?!" the gorilla snaps.

I turn. She-wolf shows her teeth into aggressive. "He dies!" Lotus snarls. "Any attempt to con us by journeying in a wrong direction, planning to attack, or trapping us to your companions, you die! And if you flee from us, you die!

"Lotus! You pilfered my feather knives in my sleeves?! Are you thoroughly insane?!" Lao insists loudly.

"Not directly, brother!" Lotus clenches her teeth. "For the record, he will speak, and I will hurt him strangling my Xing!"

"Lotus—!" her father embarks.

Lotus thrusts a feather knife. The blade shrieks into such high pitched breeze, penetrating directly to gorilla's tip of his left ear. _Flick!_ "MY EAR!" Gāng yowls, flailing his body as the cuffs snarl his wrists roughly. She-wolf virtually surges another feather knife to her paw; I meddle ahead of her as the gorilla does a shrill cry. "ALRIGHT! Okay! I beg you! Don't kill me!"

Lotus stumbles her arm she wields Lao's feather knife. Hesitating into such tremulous to her body, she shakes her head. "You kill this gorilla, we will never find the Dragon Warrior, and Huoju's plans," I warn her unruffled, palming ahead of Lotus. She finally closes her eyes regretful, yielding the feather blade without a second thought to thrust it. She quivers her mouth; I approach her with a grasp.

A sharp sound of wind hovers down forth beside trees nearby from the sky. Pandas holler to someone. Peng and Mei Ling next to the gray log that stands bigger, Tigress, Viper, and Crane shift their heads where pandas call, saying _messenger_. "Go check the Company," I tell Lao. "Let me know what is going on from the messenger."

Lao assembles with Peng and Mei Ling while following three of the Furious Five to the fire camp where messenger landed beside the pandas. Lotus eradicates her quivering body I sense her strength familiarly to Tigress. She glimpsed with dazzle orbs with a single saltiness tear.

"Huoju is inviting many recruits for around fifty in each twelve hours," Gāng shatters hurriedly; Lotus dries her tears with her paw, glimpsing our heads to gorilla while wolves apprehend him in a vigilant glance. "It is like bringing all gangs who hate kung fu, and that Ox guy seduces every single person to convince that he will redeem China everywhere, making _thousands_ of followers!"

"How many are you all there?" the wolf boss insists.

"A thousand from outside, and more than ten thousand inside the mountain! I swear!" Gāng wobbles his whole head.

"This gorilla makes a trap," Lotus sternly says. "He lies, I will kill him myself after claiming Huoju's plans."

Lao's voice hollers over leaves. "No. We _need_ him," I shift my ears down. "Let's head to the fire camp, and see what is that messenger doing here meeting with the Company."

"Wait! Wait! There's more!" Gāng shouts. Lotus and I peer back rapidly to him. "The bear who is closer to Huoju and kind of a Will of Prince of Darkness, she brought her men to travel, and ambush where they must find a person who talks about every person's past and must remain to focus the future on what lies ahead —"

The gorilla stammers; our brother again calls loudly I squint my eyes. "What are you talking about?" I demand confusingly.

"Where is that bear heading, gorilla?!" Zhong rushes to him in front, insisting the gorilla solemnly.

"I don't know!" Gāng overlooks, he shivers his head quickly without stopping. "I only hear most of the bandits planning to attack someplace where the bear will snatch someone who is much important!"

 _Much important? Who?!_ I think anxiously. "Think harder! What place can you describe?! Where is she attacking with her men at?! WHERE?!" Zhong intimidates; wolves point their weapons while one-eyed Commander wields his maul.

"Very expensive palace! High ridge place! Heavily guarded protecting somebody in duty! That's all I KNOW!"

Mei Mei shatters her scream very loud. I bound into the branches, leaping across trees and landing near the fire camp. She-panda howls into shatter beside the twins pandas they grasp her with pouring tears. What is happening?! Viper vibrates her mouth; the Company except wolves glimpse my arrival into a contrition; Crane flails his wings, grabbing his hat and placing it on his chest with a trembling head; Tigress drops an opening scroll, it collapses silently to the ground. My aunt looks on my agitating, and wobbling face my heart skips while a dark gray goose in a yellow and black robe next to her closes his eyes in misery.

"They attacked our _home_."


	34. Oracle, Part Two (E07)

**A/N:**

 **WARNING** : **Dark threads and violence through skirmish incoming! One of the pandiva characters from KFP 3 will die!**

 **My OC wolves Leo, and Chang returned from _The Last Survivors_!**

 **Fixed an issue to replace this chapter! If you sighted sixth chapter to his latest chapter, my apologies, and you should refresh the page if it changes.**

 **Not to be confused that two names like panda and OC gorilla Bao and both Leo (OCs fox and wolf) will be in a script.**

* * *

 _Chapter XXXIV_

 _Oracle, Part Two_

I. Valley

 **24 Hours Earlier**

The gorilla inhaled the night's breeze, standing beside the Peach Tree as blossoms pressed his forehead lightly. He glimpsed many lanterns across borders of the Valley of Peace, and Bao enjoyed watching stars blessing with pure whites and dazzling as the heart of the spiral clouds of spirit suns. The night was eternal to everyone's thoughts, beautifully described a new home, perhaps the Spirit Realm to occupy dead masters and loved people. Bao perceived to those kind people of the Valley miss their heroes Tigress, Viper, and Crane, especially the Dragon Warrior they griefed in his absence taken by the hands of the enemy.

The gorilla sensed how blossoms became pure unmistakable. Bao adored floating his palms on the ape's sides as the pink flowers flew under Bao's arms, and belly around him. Something that this gorilla could consider his kung fu grandmaster before Wing Chun master, Bao pondered on the master garden about Master Gorilla, who wielded an ax beside other legendary masters followed Oogway.

"Hey, Bao," the voice appeared behind the gorilla. Bao peered the golden snub-nosed monkey strolling in all four palms, and blossoms sink through the edge of the cliff. The bug Mantis ascended Monkey's upper shoulder as both legends of the Furious Five embarked. "You like hanging out by yourself alone here with Sacred Peach Tree, right?" the insect asked.

"Bao, tree," he grinned, staring pink blossoms and white suns. "Bao, stars."

"Yeah, I love stars. Someday we'll fly above across the sky," Monkey vindicated. "You like to take a walk with Monkey and Mantis?"

Bao pointed the Student Barracks. "Bao, walk," the gorilla replied shyly. "Bao, kitchen. Bao, cookies."

Green insect gasped with wide open mouth. "You see! He's like sneaking in your pantry room, and browsed many drawers everywhere!" the green bug said, pointing Bao.

"Relax, Master Mantis," the female voice summoned. All three glimpsed to the beautiful bunny in ocean silk kimono sauntering behind Mantis and Monkey on the sloping rock near the tree. "Bao's just a character who tells you to smile, and go for the sun rising."

"Can you explain why Bao only speaks his name, and any word at once?" Monkey inquired, quite intriguing as the golden monk always heard giant gorilla talking to his name, and any terms on order reasonably.

"Bao can use his name and have one or more words to tell," Hong clarified. Bao flattened his palm to the rock; the bunny bounded to his hand and gorilla rose her. Hong continued. "For instance, while the Nine bears his voice, Bao can inform you to his name, and word _come_ , he wants to show you something. Examples like _Bao, hungry_ , Bao needs to eat. _Bao, spar_ , he desires to challenge. _Bao,_ _lantern,_ he can wield light to seek through the darkness, or guide us at night to guard Prosper Valley with the lantern."

"Has Bao ever spoke generally before him only his name and any word?" Mantis inquired into curiosity.

"It is intricate about Bao's backstory," Hong said, brushing Bao's fluffy cheek; the gorilla grinned as he comforted Hong's paw, making him smile. "Fǎnshè and Bao met each other since their inception to Master Viper's village. They were formerly bandits when Bao's uncle opposed Viper's father to prove who is the strongest of all. The gorilla bandit desired vengeance, as he implored both to scout across the village to wreck every bamboo building, every house, and sprinting through the roads.

"One day when Fǎnshè came to Prosper Valley for two years, he returned to Viper's village to search Bao. As my colleague arrived at the gorilla's camp at the rim of the border, he found Bao inside the cage, tortured, and untreated. Fǎnshè put up to end bandit gorilla's act of defiance to destroy Master Viper's temple and abusing his nephew.

"Fǎnshè and Bao fought the gorilla villain in the rainforest. Gangs surrendered when Viper's father arrived. As Bao went distracted while Fǎnshè lost his strength, his uncle snatched a massive tree beside the river bank, and whiplashed his nephew's head."

"Oh," Both masters cringed. Monkey palmed back of his head, brushing thoroughly. "That's horrible."

"Bao's uncle accepted his surrender, turned himself into Chorh-Gom Prison after his guilty of a crime abusing his brother's son," Hong continued; Bao put his palm to the rock, Hong again clarified she stood beside him. "Both Viper's father and Fǎnshè escorted Bao to the Prosper Valley, as my reptile colleague craved his best friend to occupy with him, and new friends. When Bao awoke from his unconscious, he only speaks his name, and word _hurt._ Before Ox's son and bull pirate from Southeast Sea arrived, the Nine have to guide Bao's voice by showing us, and tell more than two words to explain during his disabilities to talk. As the Nine orders him to do, he can help."

"So, Bao knows if we need something, then he can help or give you something?" Mantis asked explicitly.

"Yes." Hong nodded as the bunny replied.

"And by hearing his name and any word, we need to listen, and he will show us." Monkey inquired, understanding Bao's conditions.

"Exactly," Hong nodded again.

Four warriors started to commune a little, just as both members of the Furious Five frankly intricated to Bao's disability of speaking, in which his name for one introduction, and add one to three words to contemplate the ape's comprehension. The easiest part of having their tricks to use knowledge of signs is to peer his gestures and do the same as if you are expert to ape languages and the simple use: actions speak louder than words.

In one moment, they decided to saunter across the downslope hill, where all four currently in yards of Garden Masters near Sacred Peach Tree. Monkey had a thought when opening his mouth before inquiring, as he including Mantis preoccupied Bao's conditions. "Can I… uh… Monkey, walk with you?" the golden snub asked politely, eyes meeting to Bao's blue orbs.

"Bao, walk," the gorilla pointed the Barrack, gesturing his palm to his mouth. "Bao, hungry. Bao, cookies."

"Ok, big guy," Hong chortled. "Let's share cookies for just four of us in Monkey's pantry after we discuss Master Sheep."

"What about the cobra Fǎnshè?" Mantis pondered.

"He's in a diet sustenance of vegetables and Dragon Warrior noodles," the bunny said. "Fǎnshè is not a power hunger of sweets. You know, my companion Lotus could kill whole cookies on the bowl or a jar without second thoughts to stop. She is a strange lady who does not end talking about cookies."

"Mantis and I comprehend why." Monkey grasped.

There was a sound of bell ringing horribly on their ears they caught. It was a vibrant song: morning for a single hit, twice or more and above, is considerable — "Is that a bell?" Hong asked, raising her ears as if Monkey and Mantis sprinted farther to one side at the small ridge near Jade Palace. Bao and Hong followed them; Mantis and Monkey glimpsed to a scene of the whole district of the Valley of Peace as you could see houses, apartments, roads including alleyways, and rivers glimmered with lanterns. Their eyes targeted to two fleets of black and red sails on the river to Eastside, where east located a thousand miles to Gongmen City. Two ships catapulted one fireball each with colors of red with orange sparkles, crashing one apartment with an explosion.

"The Valley is under attack!" Mantis snapped, pointing his _thingies_ to the village.

"You two get to the Jade Palace Arena with Seventh Righteous and the Emperor," Monkey said in hasty, then sprinting to the downslope ridge. "We will defend the Valley and help villagers!"

* * *

Orange lanterns rumbled and wobbled above the restaurant. The elder panda heard a loud bang as he swept his broom to the floor while cleaning. Li placed his broom to the last table, strolling out to the circular entrance of Dragon Warrior Noodles and Tofu Restaurant as if he looked to villagers hearing and communing each other, facing the East on Li's left side. Just as he heard voices from the East, locals of people shrieked in horrid, sprinting as gooses and pigs screamed, and Li sighted one burst of fire imaged as the mushroom near to the bridge ahead. "Oh, no," Li shook apprehensive.

A collapsing roof poured debris in Mr. Ping's kitchen. The elder goose shouted terrifying. "Mr. Ping!" the elder panda rushed to the door, gray smokes swarmed out to the dash window. He shattered the door with his whole body as the goose and some sharp scream skirmished inside. Li detected the goose was struggling on the bamboo stairs; a black badger with a small dagger who strangled Mr. Ping's throat, the bandit swirled his head. "Get off him!" Li snarled.

Li snatched his back, throwing him with a single hand to the front door. The Badger twisted his body, facing the panda into clenching eyes with a war cry. Li caught the badger's dagger after the bandit swung his arm, the angry panda rose him, bashing to the concrete wall and striking the bandit's jaw with one, solid, hit.

"Look out! Fire arrows are coming down!" Commander wolf in white with red armor and gray cape warned thunderously. Shrieking breezes flew down from above. Li dove under the wooden table, raising it and deflecting flaming arrows. A single, pointy metal stopped penetrating the wooden table, nearly pierced Li's chin. The rain of arrows concluded its scream. Wolves howled across the intersection as Li contemplated and rolled off the floor filled with darted arrows. "Leo! Hyenas incoming at Eastside!"

"Two large vessels landed to the East! Get over there, and stop their incursion!" Leo commanded, pointing the Eastern border of the Valley. "Second squad! Send citizens inside Tea Restaurant! Protect them at _will_!"

"Come on, Chang! Follow me!" the lieutenant in gray cloak and armor gestured the squad leader in black armor with rope waist and gauntlet beside him. They dashed to the Northside, ordering and escorting citizens within houses and alleyways to the front center of the Tea House entrance.

The red armored wolf Leo raced to the East with local units aside. They sighted two black vessels landing their wooden bridge to the river bank; bandits of crocodile, boar, hyena, and jackals sprinted to the West after arrival, shouting in war screech as if carrying lethal blades, arrows, daggers, and many style swords. Villagers across the main street avoided, the sow Mrs. Chow in black silk robe ran across with rabbits and geese entering the Valley's alleyway from her gift shop. Once the wolves and bandits howled in loud, piercing cry as they raced against each other, the ocean of warriors clashed like a wave.

Leo and his four guard wolves in the same outfit in a different color of dark red and midnight navy, stabbed and slashed three bandits from chests, cheeks and pinned to hyena's heart; snarling crocodile chortled his breath to no mercy when collapsed to the dirt. One wolf in midnight armor hammered Boar's jaw about the usual size of him, swinging the bandit across the bamboo construction to the left sidewalk.

Many screeched in a grimace, splattering blades with blood from cuts and slashes as the sea of warriors bellowed, crashing and crushing plenty of those who fell and stomped. Leo as he swung his red katana to hyena's belly, he commanded three archers above two-story apartment standing on large balconies, darting other bandit sharpshooters that stood on the other side of the apartment about one block away. Leo heard an angry shout as the enormous Boar rose his spike ball while running. A large, bamboo armor intervened and stroke his forehead with the black iron pan. _DONG!_

"Double Dad Defense!" goose and panda yelled, transforming their bamboo-machine armor they expanded two sharp wings behind Li's back. Li did wrap Mr. Ping in front of his belly before infiltrating the bloody skirmish and wear their hats (Li's rhino helmet). Li rushed ahead of the sea of wolves and bandits on the main street, swinging both pans onto every opponent's face and back of their heads.

Mr. Ping on Li's belly deflected with small soup pan to his left wing and banged the hyena's nose with small, pot. Just as few bandits detected a large panda in rhino bamboo armor opposed their scouts as if one of the Boars marched and pointing both fearless villagers attacking bandits along with wolf guards. The grimace brown Boar with spike ball gushed through the sea of the clash, raging and heading directly to Li and Mr. Ping as both fearless noodle cookers perceived him to their right after repeatedly banging hyena's head three times on the ground. Leo intervened and deflected the spike ball, and sliced brown Boar's upper chest to under left rib cage.

Crashed and remained sub-conscious with splattered blood on the dirt, both Li and Mr. Ping heard familiar shouts behind the bridge from the West. Monkey and Mantis thrust their palms and _thingies_ across the white bridge, mopping hyenas and crocodiles through the stone road and tossed them all into the river below. "Monkey! Mantis!" Li and Mr. Ping cried out. Within a second after their call, a big, brown crocodile snarled sharply in thunderous he carried a single metallic ax from behind.

Rammed after Li deflected the shaft and all three crashed to the ground, their ears banged like the explosion muffled with ringing ears. Splash dirt and plasma splattered across the main street, filled with growling bandits and guard wolves scratching and slicing with slobbers of blood on their mouths. The goose pierced his cry as if Li's head wobbled with ringing ears inaudibly; wolf guards gushed to both sides away from the street, and fire arrows rained down from the sky.

Leo in the quickest act, he searched a large wooden bamboo wall near two bravery villagers, housing Li and Mr. Ping as thirty fire arrows poured, and penetrated the bamboo barrier, like a water smashed the roof. One flaming arrow slightly stroke Li's ear and Mr. Ping gaped in a shock. "Sir! Are you alright!" Leo demanded as he glimpsed only a panda. He checked Li as if Leo additionally looked Mr. Ping on the panda's belly, the wolf in red armor moved the barrier off to one side and grasped Li's paw to raise both. "You are okay, you two! Get out there and fight with me!"

"Fear the BUG!" the insect leaped within the swarming units as Mantis bounded across the main road.

"Who's in charge of wolf guards here?!" Monkey demanded when towering his tail next to Li and Mr. Ping, including the wolf in red armor while forming with kung fu balance.

"I am! Wolves and I are your allies of Emperor Huangdi!" Leo in red armor replied. He directed his paw to the east where incoming bandits stormed across the brown bridge. "Two ships are landing at the East and bringing reinforcements! Bandits on their vessels catapulting firebombs at the Valley!"

"We'll get there! You guard this village, and defend the villagers with your men!" Monkey commanded him, regardless of the rank of the Masters of Jade Palace, as Huangdi ordered all guards to follow every master's orders, _even_ the Five. Monkey and Mantis turned to the panda and goose before dashing and entering the sea and swarm of wolves and bandits. "And be careful you two!"

Both masters of the Furious Five entered the sea of clash; deflecting and darting their kicks and punches as many within their way while wolves marched behind them, and combining abilities of arrows and daggers swinging through bandits. "Leo! Enemy forces are dashing up the stairs!" The wolf in gray armor warned loudly; both Li and Mr. Ping met their eyes directly to torches swarmed to the stairway, dashing upward rapidly and on ridges, bandits climbed within both sides in full force. "They are heading straight to Jade Palace!"

* * *

II. Rumble

"My Emperor! Enemy forces incoming at the stairway!" shouted the rhino in green armor, standing behind the gate of the Jade Palace arena. Wan from the aftermath of Chorh-Gom Prison returned, as the Emperor's scouts searched him a week earlier after the Company's dismissal.

The water buffalo in a yellow silk robe with the black dragon on his chest nodded and darted his hoof to one of buffalo guards in brown armor. "Breach the gate, Lieutenant!" Huangdi ordered the guard. "Make sure your men and geese brace their feet to the floor!"

Wan sprinted back to the entrance; geese and Buffalo lieutenant shut the gate on one side after the rhino entered, and placing every defense barriers on knot rings, and two large bamboo logs connected to both doors and on the platform. Seventh Righteous of Fox, the she-bear, rhino, deer, lion, and she-panther lurched forward from Jade Palace, enabling Tai Chi stances while the Cobra Fanshe slithered beside the fox Leo.

Metals clanged from the gate as if metallic irons shifted like the hammer banging the door louder than person's fist thrusting the front door. Wan beside armed guards and the Righteous strolled to the defense barriers while wielding a maul. Reaching as the former Chorh-Gom correctional officer took a glimpse to his ears laying on the front gate, the sound crackled as if Wan knew the tone—

The rhino rose his orbs. "GET OUT OF THE BARRIER!" shouted Wan. The blast hawked its dark fireball, bursting the front gate with raging shade fires as Wan's body obliterated within the smoke.

Debris split apart, raining across the arena, many units and masters duck to the floor. Wolf archers on roofs pointed the gate where it stood, and you could see large, torn crater at the entrance. Bandits of Crocodile, boar, and hyena cried from stairs running at full speed, and archers release their red arrows on them. Ten enemies tripped to the crater; Twenty gangs followed, and half of their units climbed to both walls of the entrance; more than thirty rushed behind them, grimacing with tons of metal weapons they wielded. "There will be _no_ peace," Huangdi said in the stern.

"Hold these cowards back! Break their combine!" yelled Master Wolf in silver, silk robe, and gray outfit armor.

Ten bandits leaped to the platform from the crater. Six Righteous masters bounded near the crater, deflecting blades as lion Shujaa and panther princess Kasi sidestepped hyena's long sword. Arrows shrieked from above, penetrating bandits as if wolves obeyed and pierce targets to enemy weaknesses. One climbed to the left wall, had shot in his right eye. Three on the right barrier pierced on their necks, chests, and one on the upper left shoulder.

Shifu and Ming leaped behind Huangdi as both stroked their feet onto heads of hyena and crocodile. The red panda bounded many times he lurched his foot to every head of enemies and leaping across the field to a chi growl. The white tiger broke arm pits with trapping, and vigorous thrust to her paws, straight punching through one bandit each on her sides.

The brown cobra Fǎnshè grimaced. He swept his tail incapacitating three joints of a grim-looking crocodile with a curving blade: to the belly, to the chest, and to the throat. The reptile Bandit has stifled, covering his throat, and Fǎnshè slashed him to the chest. The Cobra summoned his fangs with a snarl, propelling forward within the group of enemies surrounding the crater and entrance. He sank his sharp, venomous teeth to more than twenty bandits on their legs across the front rapidly, disabling their strengths they collapsed to unconsciousness.

The rhino Nam in green robe swirled his clouded hammer to three boars above, the deer Shi Dang curved his wooden pole on fierceness hyena, confusing him and he deflected mistakenly. The deer streak the platform to his surrounding while the fox Leo leaped and spiral kicked into giant boar wielding a metal ball with spikes. The grizzly bear Huong beside the deer trotted her stance. She sidetracked her double ax-sword to large pig's curving hook with a shout. The brown bear roared him and plummeted boar's upper shoulders.

A sharp yell cracked the wind above the arena. Both Hong and Bao bounded from stairs; the bunny dove her kick next Shifu in the air; the gorilla slammed his fists to many units they leaped to Bao's neck. He spun and rolled to the floor, crushing five bandits on the platform. "Do it, Bao! Smash!" Hong insisted boldly. The gorilla thunderously roared, bellowing every villain's ears as Bao jumped into the air while masters and guards withdrew back to the stairs. Bao shivered the platform, rumbling and forcing thirty bandits soared.

Wolf archers on roofs have darted; black arrows flung them across the arena on both sides coming from other sides of hillock rocks. How did bandit archers climb to the one hand of stair ridge? One water buffalo guard who hammered wicked brown boar's head with the black hammer shouted to Huangdi. "It's too many of them, my Emperor! We must fall back!"

"Go! Get inside the Palace!" Huangdi roared, raising his katana to Oogway's great care of Jade Palace. Most of masters and guard have noticed bonding bandits refused to surrender, neither conclude sprinting from the arena entrance. "Everyone retreat! Now!"

As many obeyed and followed behind Huangdi inclining the stairs, black arrows snarled as catapulting near Shifu's long ears. The rhino behind red panda swirled his clouded hammer, deflecting many high pitched arrows and one on Nam's horn he jerked it to one side. By spiraling and repeatedly without slowing pace, loud roars drew near, and Nam hardly peered dashing bandits of crocodile and three Boars. Once leaping above, Nam vortexed his hammer, swinging all four in the breeze, and they fell directly to swarming bandits.

Nam was the last infiltrating Jade Palace. Goose servants and wolf guards immediately shut massive doors; six buffalos embraced the front entry, Huangdi's men were compatible with strengths they could hold the door from adversaries try to infiltrate. What if hundreds of bandits thrust the front doorway with tons of robustness? Could this Jade Palace entrance be any guard it does to prevent access?

Bandits rushed with a sharp cry, banging the front door as Buffalo guards held it while Huangdi withdrew with water buffalos and wolves bonding with Master Wolf near the pool reflection. Shifu and Ming looked to themselves with Hong, Bao, and Fǎnshè, perceiving this front entrance would not hold much any longer. As many bangs stroke rapidly without a stiff force, a loud bump slightly pushed the gate.

The last thrust, unbolted with a sudden blow, leading Buffalo guards flew back with their painful yell, crashing them to the jade glass floor. Many eyes glimpsed to someone who stood more than eight feet with a robust gray body, green vest, and red pants, and crimson orbs were grimacing only one master, Shifu. _No!_ The red panda stupefied.

"Here's Temutai! LORD OF THE MOON!" an angry, water buffalo grinned immorally, fisting his hoofs among the air. "And I shall have what is _MINE_!"

* * *

A female leopard watched the palace surrounded by raging bandits snarling the front entrance. "Oh, no!" Lian perceived the army not as they can conquer to have the village including Jade Palace, but killing against those who stood in their way. She looked on beautiful, innocent pandas at Training Hall courtyard watching the sky painted in black, and dark-red orange on the horizon, like many lands, burned to ash.

Lian bounded from barrack's roof. She shortly reached the Training Hall courtyard filled with geese and antelope guards. Lian searched the elder goat with the wooden cane as the Soothsayer watched young pandas and two snow leopard cubs watching the horrifying sky. "My lady," she admired the elder goat hurriedly and anxious, who she peered the heavens that grew darker than the forest. "Those bandits entered Jade Palace! I have to bring you and children inside Student Barrack, and goose servants will guard us!"

Two antelope guards in golden silk robe rapidly rushed the Soothsayer, not as pacing for the elder to sprint. Small and teenage pandas followed them into the woods, and through the entrance infiltrating the Student Barrack in moments; one snow leopard in a green vest and brown pant shrieked in horror, swimming his head everywhere as he grabbed his mother's paw. "Mom! Mom! Don't leave me!"

His mother crouched, caressing her son's cheek glossed with red tears pouring from snow leopard's chi eyes. "I'm not going to leave you, Po. I will be right outside with Zeng and Shifu's servants," Lian promised. "Stay with Diyu, Bao and Lei Lei with pandas and Soothsayer. Quickly now!"

Shortly, antelopes and she-panda in a pink vest and conical hat guided Soothsayer, two snow leopards and five pandas (two cubs and three teenagers) inside the corridor. They hurriedly infiltrated one room, filled with belongings of Dragon Warrior, proper bed sheet, pictures of Po with many fans, him and his two fathers perched next to the lantern, and panda mother with her cub beside the whole family.

Children hid and stood behind the bed as if the Soothsayer glimmered her eyes and faced happy panda pictures across the room. Both teenage pandas joined next to her, while both snow leopards joined beside cubs before antelope guards dashed. "Nanny?" an adolescent panda Bao with blue eyes and vest called the elder goat confusingly. "Why are those people being mean, and carrying torches?"

"They are bandits, my children. Let us not contemplate your worst fear from them," advised the Soothsayer, making sure not able to reply Bao's anxious question that could terrify children. She matched a small fire, summoning a lamp beside her as she placed the lantern to the middle, gesturing many children and grabbing Lei Lei and Po's paws to perch beside her. "Let us gather around in circles with our hands, and pray to Spirit masters."

* * *

"THIS IS FOR YOU, PO!" Monkey said, trotting rapidly and bounding on roofs with a scream within his throat. He palmed boars and deflected darting blades, towering his tail like metal. Monkey dove across the dark alleyway as he peeked baskets of bananas perching next to the vegetables near the front door of Mrs. Chao's gift shop. He gathered it all with a single white cover as flipping many bananas in it, spinning the cap and carrying to his back.

Next, Monkey bounded above gift shop's roof, swinging the bag-like cover on to reptile crocodiles. He summoned and triggered both palms on twenty bananas (ten in each palm), bursting many fruits above the dust-fire breeze, Monkey hurled peels to every street while rotating and bounding many roofs; swarms of bandits randomly stumbled, and Monkey caught all banana fruits in his mouth, swallowing harder. "Still got it!" Monkey grinned.

"Fear the bug!" the insect roared. Mantis repeatedly sprung in a faster pace on the main deck of the black ketch. Puncturing with his _thingies_ to twenty bandit crews they swirled their hammers, curved swords, daggers, and mauls. With such a blink of the eye, you could not see a praying mantis on your orbs. You sought green movable object thrusting every adversary's thorax shattered and hammered loudly. Mantis infiltrated the below deck as no other eyes caught the bug entering because of how small and arduous you must find. He thrust his leg hook at angry gorilla in orange armor with the red gauntlet, wrecking him off the port side. "ANTENNA POWER!"

The bug ignited the Chi on his antenna, reducing every object including body's speed. Reptile's ax nearly sliced the insect at one inch to his head; Mantis bounded and walloped every single bandit within their chests, as if most beverage barrels, napping nets, including metallic swords that littered across the bottom deck platform. The bug had left the second floor, he enraged his chi above the sail, soaring through fire ashes as Mantis manually closed his orbs.

As the insect remained a balance of the inner peace while flying, he sensed the catapult's rope snapped to his left from red junk ship. It was a fire drake vortex scorched with a screech, as the ape in gold armor next to the catapult was the one who cut the rope, and tossed the fireball directly to the bug. Mantis slowly opened his eyes, as the fire raged near you felt the presence of air with sturdy heat; he snatched the fire vortex! "For my brother!" Mantis snarled. The praying insect spun the enormous fireball, flinging straight into the heart of the red vessel; bandits bounded to both sides of port and starboard, shouting in dreadfulness as the sphere erupted the mad gorilla, and the entire ship shredding to pieces. KABOOM!

Shreds of black cloud formed into ashes with dazzling suns. The sea of the clash at the main street stopped waving; many faces glimpsed to the fire drake, as if the wolves quickly snapped, and executed all bandits ahead of them, and to the roofs, and to the sides. Li and Mr. Ping whiplashed the crocodile, who nearly chomped them both on their six, and swung down to the dirt.

Citizens howled from the North; wolves and both fearless noodle folks rose their ears. "It's the villagers! They're under attack at Tea Restaurant!" Leo in red armor shouted in full orbs. The high-rank commander searched the panda and goose on the side of the intersection street, as Li and Mr. Ping gasped in anxious. "You two! With me! And the rest of you, make sure don't let those bandits stand up against us!"

"YES, SIR!" many wolves obeyed.

The wolf in red armor sprinted across the northern road filled with mayhem and collateral damages, and fearless noodle folks followed him beside. The village shaded into the dark, scarlet with ashes like snows fell everywhere, glimmered into stars of fire. Running across houses and apartments, Li, Mr. Ping, and Leo fled across the third intersection to the right, as if wolves intervened, and bounded on roofs darting arrows through roads, dropping bandits to the dirt.

The boar bandit with blind right eye colored to gray swarmed from nowhere at the fifth block, near the riverbank. He grimaced into a snarl with a burst of blubber, swinging with Chinese dao as the boar almost swept Li's head after the elder panda dove his head downward; the goose shouted in a sharp cry, Leo repeatedly deflected big bandit's sword as if striking within close to their necks, and outside. The boar rolled down from Leo's knight swing combo, and he revolved his katana off to the dying tree.

Li tossed the iron pan onto Boar's head. Wobbling shortly, the wolf in red armor rose his right arm, shooting a single black blade to bandit's upper neck after aimed; the Boar growled into grimace snarl, as if the noodle folks acted when sprinting ahead of him, then Li bounded above and shattered the bandit's skull with iron plate.

"That will be sixty yens for dumplings I smelled it in your mouth!" snapped Mr. Ping, striking Boar's back with a small pan.

"That big boar could not kill you both when he's dead! HA!" Leo said surprisingly. "You two are the most insanity, and fearless people I have ever seen! Come on, let's go save your people!"

* * *

III. Inferno

"Temutai! Don't do this!" The red panda begged thunderously.

"LORD OF THE MOON DOES NOT SURRENDER!" the angry gray water buffalo shouted.

The ocean of guards, masters, students, and bandits splashed with brawls and kicks across the Hall of Heroes everywhere. With grunts, and spills of glass tearing to all sides, and crumpled mayhem and people opposed to weapons that Huangdi's Resistance go against incoming bandits from the front gate, where it was sealed, and shattered. The angry water buffalo swept his hoofs wildly, as if Shifu bounded red columns, and avoiding Temutai's raging power within him.

The red panda landed to the right hall while Buffalo guards pointed their guan daos ahead of Temutai if the Lord of Moon would get close to Emperor Huangdi. Shifu deflected Temutai's clenched hoofs to both sides and snatched his open palm with a strength of red panda's serene chi. "That Medallion could let you foresee visions if you wear it, and will not let you become invincible as by welding power-hunger as nothing to compare Huoju's supernatural ability! You will have dark emotions within your mind!" he warned.

"Rage is MY POWER!" Temutai snarled. The blue motion spawned behind Shifu as the angry Buffalo targeted his eyes to ocean orbs. He pictured an elder white tigress in a sapphire robe with black lines softly growled as showing fangs and claws. "Ooh! So blue and fluffy! And who is this cutie pie here—?"

Ming uppercutted Temutai's nose with her kick. She spun backward and landed beside Shifu while the angry buffalo wobbled through red columns severely. Temutai snapped his jaw and gaped directly to white tigress's eyes. "Lady?!" Temutai quivered his crimson eyes. "You got some fangs! And I NEVER LIKED YOU!"

The angry buffalo thrust his clench hoof, and the elder tigress elbowed Temutai's fist. Sensing his knuckles soft tendered, the insanity buffalo tensed in a fury, fisting both Shifu and Ming. Both masters diverged from the annoyed Temutai in outrage, crossing near Huangdi's guards near reflection pool as if the water buffalo in yellow robe pointed, and offered his men deflect Temutai's hoofs. The wrath of water buffalo with crimson eyes dragged his two fists, and stroke directly to guards; Huangdi lost the momentum of his stance, he jarred his feet onto the edge of reflection pool and swallowed under the sky blue hole.

Temutai deflected Shifu's bound kicks above him, palm striking the red panda's chest and Ming combined her fists of chi sao onto his left side, circling her punches rapidly in stolid at angry buffalo's ribcage. She swept her feet forward and to the right, trapping the Buffalo's stance as if Temutai perplexed when fisting near her head. Ming again circled her straight punches; the Buffalo sensed her iron fist while slightly tripped, and Ming ascended to his left horn, swinging elsewhere with her legs locked and dragging Temutai down to the jade glass floor.

Temutai shook before rising; Ming concluded him after bounded to his neck, and she circled many paws to Buffalo's nose and forehead like a punching bag. Over twenty-five punches, Ming's last, one-inch punch dizzied Temutai's head, cracking the floor back to his skull. The angry buffalo wobbled his vision into a blur, dazzling as depths of moonlight while meeting his eyes to Ming's ocean orbs. "She's my _flower_ … And I'm your _butterfly_ …" Temutai jiggled his head, peering stars across his head and fell to the jade glass platform.

The elder white tigress hummed when guards shouted near the reflection pool. "Get our Emperor off the water!" ordered tall Buffalo in metallic armor. Huangdi splashed his arms as if his long robe dragged him under, and many guards snatched his hoofs quickly. "Cover the Emperor!" Master Wolf howled. "Defend the Emperor!"

Wolves darted their arrows into swarming bandits infiltrating the front of Jade Palace. The Righteous pressed their advantage; the fox Leo bounded red columns and jumped directly to sprinting gangs; the rhino Nam vortexed his hammer, slamming the glass floor and waved its breeze onto them. The lion Shujaa and she-panther Kasi spiraled their kicks, and summoned their yellow sun on their paws, thrusting their chi to bandits ahead of the frontage Jade Palace.

Shifu and Ming slightly heard loud quack across the Hall of Heroes, arriving from the left hall. "Intruder! Bandits are going near Gardens!" the dark blue goose in golden robe informed loudly. "Lian sighted bandits incoming close to Student Barracks!"

Ming preoccupied, as if she swam her head quickly around the sea of people attacking, tearing monuments of masters, and shattering replica objects of history. "Bao, Hong, Fǎnshè!" the elder tigress called her students out. The gorilla smashed two crocodiles' chests; the bunny Hong thrust many palms within the sea of battle elsewhere; the cobra Fǎnshè sliced brown Boar's bastard sword, and catapulted him to the front; all three heard their master, and arrived. "Get to the Gardens, stop bandits climbing the ridge and advancing Student Barracks! GO!"

The dark blue goose soared above the skirmish, and three of the Nine followed him from leaving Jade Palace, heading down on the path road to Garden Masters. All four warned to their ears, as if local bandits of archers snarled, sprinting to the side of Jade Palace and positioned to bricks balcony. Bao turned his head while rushing; the crocodile with the black beard in dark armored and spike ball, gestured his hand while jackals pulled the arrows with flame tips on the strings. "BAO, FLAME ARROWS!"

"LOOSE!" echoed bandit.

Arrows catapulted across the sky, dripping above masters' heads. The Nine and Zeng covered behind huge stone of Master Thundering Rhino; arrows landed as feathers screeched angrily. A clinking sound approached from the right side of Gardens; Fǎnshè sighted a circular-like red target with three hooks behind it, grasping the grass on the ridge. The Cobra pointed his tail to climbing rigs. "Take out those appliances behind Bao's great-great grandfather statue, and get in the woods before bandits appear!"

The bunny scurried into the woods behind Master Gorilla statue. One, brown gorilla struggled on the rig; Hong leaped and kicked the target mark behind the rig. The bandit fell as if the brown ape shouted in frighten. She spotted two rigs grasping the bent tree, and Hong tossed her sao blades over ropes. She heard bandits howled and sighted them rolling and crashing over ridges, branches, and solid rocks shattered their bones.

"LOOSE!" Hong heard a snarl echo loudly from Jade Palace. The rain of fire arrows screamed into the air, soaring and diving across the Garden. Mumble arrows screeched, and the Nine and Zeng took cover behind statues. They have heard sharp cry bandits sprinting behind Oogway statue and on the far left corner of Jade Palace."There is more near the Student Barrack! About ten more!" Zeng said louder after waves of fire arrows stopped.

"Move, Bao! Come on!" Fǎnshè said hurriedly. The Nine and Zeng reached the Student Barrack gate. Shifu's geese servants in green, blue, and yellow robes stood above the barriers. They wielded crossbows when one of the geese servants ordered to open the gate. As they did, archers triggered the arrows, impacting to every bandit's chest, neck, leg, and one on jackal's head.

Geese immediately closed the gate after the Nine and Zeng entered the courtyard. "GO!" she-goose in blue and yellow robe commanded all four. "WE'LL HOLD THEM OFF AS LONG AS WE CAN!"

Just as the Nine and Zeng entered the Student Barrack, Bao snatched the double ax across the weapon stash, as if plenty of geese snatched their weapons. Leaving as all four headed to the back of the door, they bounded to the barrier and entered the woods, following the road path to Student Barracks as if Fǎnshè sighted fire torches across the forest. "There they are! Get over there and stop those gorillas climbing their rigs!"

Zeng soared through branches filled with dark green and blue as if many leaves dimmed and glimmered into the dark red from the fire. Bao, Fǎnshè, and Hong dashed to the downhill, and they embarked hearing warriors at the Student Barrack shouted close nearby. Pandiva clans, antelope guards, Yoo, and Lian, joined the battle as many deflected gorilla punches, and hammer palms.

"I don't know who you are!" the enormous panda grasped tightly to midnight ape's back, crushing his spine.

"GET OFF ME!" the gorilla in a navy blue armor snapped, wobbling harder as he could, but Yoo broke the ape's back with a sound of shatter glass. "OWW!"

"Way to go, big guy!" Lian complemented, spiraling her wooden pole above her and fluttered brown gorilla's left cheek in blue armor.

* * *

The barrack listened to shouts, and snarls of gorillas across all shoji windows, filled with orange fire from the woods. The elder goat spoke inaudibly as if the Soothsayer mollified children across the Dragon Warrior's room around the circle. The wooden floor on the corridor creaked. "Lei!" a teenage panda Bao murmured loudly. Mali soothed her breath to shut the lantern, as the wooden floor continued squeaking easily audible.

The bear in shadow form and dark gray kilt peered one shoji wall to the left, glaring in red and blue that combined her color into purple. Her steps became heavier than the bull's trot. She dazzled her eyes, sniffing wood, paper, and life forms nearby. Phantom swirled her ax blade to the door, tearing the paper she growled. Phantom sidestepped on many sides the bear hammered shojis, banging, and tearing with claws to guest rooms, and to Tigress's room, Mantis's, and Monkey's. She could listen to wobbling voices, murmur and tears beside.

Lei Lei patted her cheeks as she had perched beside teenage panda Bao, shaking their heads and arms while behind cover to Dragon Warrior's bed. Two of their snow leopard friends quivered their head; Po and Diyu shut their golden orbs. Soothsayer hugged panda children on her arms to her chest. The stomp stopped creaking the platform. " _Where… Are… You?_ " the bear demanded in gruff, monstrous tone. " _WHERE… ARE… YOU?_ " Phantom growled loudly. Lei Lei wobbled and covered her mouth hurriedly.

Phantom shredded Dragon Warrior's shoji door, piled of horrors across the corridor echoed within the Student Barrack. The bear tensely glimpsed to the elder goat protecting panda children behind the Dragon Warrior's bed; the goat gasped and peered a grumpy black bear snarling at her. " _There you are_ ," Phantom grinned wickedly.

Faster steps approached to the right corridor; a black sash snatched Phantom's ax in circles, a woman panda in a pink vest and large conical hat bounded her kick to the bear. The Pandiva warrior side-swept the bear's left foot. Phantom collapsed and darted her feet to fearless she-panda. The bear rose swiftly, she inclined her hammer and afraid-less black, and white bear deflected it with her sash stick.

Both flail their weapons, slashing curtains of shoji walls. The bear angrily shouted when swung the hammer to the right; the Pandiva warrior dodged it as she rolled front. Phantom ignited her dark, purple shadows beyond her left claw, thrusting she-panda and vanquished sash stick. Lei Lei crawled after the panda on the platform collapsed. Struggling, breathing heavily, and crawling near the entrance of Dragon Warrior's front shoji door, the Pandiva warrior wobbled her throat and looked in the eyes of children's horror, including Lei Lei's orbs.

Lei Lei faced she-panda's rising eyes with a scream. Phantom yanked the ax-blade and hammered to she-panda's back. "MOM!" shrieked Lei Lei. For the first time, the teenage child watched her mother's last breath, then pandiva woman flattened her head. The black bear dragged her ax, wielding her favored weapon as if careless and stern looking warrior could slay innocents and children exclaimed.

Soothsayer rose her arms on sides. "NO! Do not slaughter these kids!" the elder goat wailed. The black bear glanced children's eyes. As if Phantom not interested little pandas and two courage snow leopards embracing them in petrified. The bear wielded her ax-blades, pointing the elder goat to her throat; Soothsayer shed her tears. "These beautiful souls do not deserve to die. Spare them." Mali wobbled; Phantom sheathed the hammer to her back, she opened her claws, forming a snarl of the blaze with crimson and violet with velvet.

* * *

The Nine expunged climbing rigs through the edge of cliffs. Shortly as if bounding and darting their fists on to target-like woods behind those claws, horrors toned louder behind. "It's children! They're in trouble!" Fǎnshè absorbed hurriedly. The cobra slithered and leaped through branches by reaching the high hill where local pandas defend with Lian. Bao revolved and sighted Hong and Fǎnshè dashing to the rocks.

Flames ignited within Bao's way, lining up ahead of him as the ape shouted. "BAO, FIRE! BAO—!" A massive maul swept to his right cheek and knocked him cold. Fire swarmed as both Hong and Fǎnshè heard their brother howled before forests scorched with a burn.

"BAO!" Both screamed in wobble. The fire crawled slowly, and both hardly peered to the giant ape snatching their brother on his body behind, and the gorilla bounded to the cliff, vanishing their sight. Fǎnshè and Hong could not see who snatched their gorilla brother once the fire raged and slowly in fierce.

"Bao! Where are you?!" Hong called sharply as she nearly entered the fire before Fǎnshè intervened.

"HONG, NO! Come away from there!" he caught Hong's body with his tail, wrapping her body around and bounded off the fire that surrounded them both. They reached on the side of the Student Barrack; Hong wobbled in tense as the cobra held her with his whole body. "The fire's too hot! You can't get through!"

"Bao was there! We have to find him!"

"I _will_ find him! Right now, kids are in _danger_ , and they need help!" he snapped.

A gust within the barrack formed into a thunderous breeze. With the high wind rumbled every wall, roof, and door, both Fanshe and Hong met their eyes in perplexed, looking on the large Palace evidently, filled with red spirals from platforms and stairway. Most stars rose at a slow pace, as if vortexes became invisible with blasts of the wind, shattering like tears shredding windows, pots, and papers below both warriors on the roof.

Fǎnshè loosened his reptile body around the bunny's chest, while both could hear children sobbing. Pandivas and Yoo ran to the door; antelopes stood still on the road to peer unconscious gorillas ahead of them, while both Hong infiltrated Student Barrack from the roof she headed to the entrance. Fǎnshè dashed his body to the woods, as the land poured with fire this cobra used heat around him than the Nine.

Lian rushed inside the barrack, listening to children's shedding wail as if the leopard dashed through the corridor, anxiously. She stopped running after Pandivas including Yoo entered the hallway, glimpsing an immovable, dead panda mother and Lei Lei burst her tears, and then wailed. Ling shouted worriedly. "Po! Are you alright?!"

"Chénmò!" Yoo sobbed while Lian's son answered in terror; she-leopard entered Dragon Warrior's room as the enormous, and broken panda stepped forward, and felt his heart collapsing. Perceiving the dead panda mother sacrificed on the floor, and endured her suffering. Yoo and two Pandivas in sky blue and purple robe crouched beside Lei Lei, rotating their heads to the Shoji room and Lei Lei's red eyes while other three in red, yellow and blue robes entered Dragon Warrior's room.

Hong strolled in inaudibly, and hearing pandas howled in tears as the bunny looked Yoo grasping Lei Lei's dead mother, releasing redness water from his orbs and poured on Chénmò's heart. The bunny peered and shook her heart on she-leopard grasping her sons Po and Diyu sobbing each other, as if Hong glimpsed across the wrecked corridor, and could not sight—

"Where is she? Where is Soothsayer?" demanded Hong in weak tone to distressed teenage panda. Lei Lei did not answer, sobbing and falling tears to the hall as Hong sunk her ears, sharing her grief she embraced Lei Lei regrettably.

* * *

"They are gone!" Leo announced. Sharing news to the wolves army across borders of the Valley of Peace.

Li and Mr. Ping panted, swirling slowly and steadily on elsewhere searching any signs of threat nearby beside flames. They circled across the Tea Restaurant, as by seeking Mrs. Chow, pandas, geese, and pigs escorted out from the front door safely. "Where are they?!" snapped goose, twirling his black pan. "They owe me noodles and my kitchen!"

"They are gone," calmed Li, concluding goose's pan. His eyes targeted the fires of the mountain ridge, and stairs flared angrily, and softly. Mr. Ping met his eyes to blazes above and glimpsed Jade Palace. They heard fast sprints across three blocks away, peering Monkey and Mantis running to the stairway.

In moments, Li and Mr. Ping followed Monkey and Mantis on the stairway. Arriving the arena as all met their orbs on floors and platforms piled with dead warriors and bandits. There were no signs of enemies nearby, nor shouts of war cry across ridges. All four again sprinted to the next stairway as bodies perched to each side, and more on the tip of the final step, perceiving ahead of the Jade Palace entrance was breached and shattered.

Monkey and Mantis cried out to their master, sprinting inside Hall of Heroes as injured warriors and dead bandits laid, while Li and Mr. Ping gasped and panted shortly; lurching forward as noodle folks sauntered and browsed their heads, paint monuments of masters tore apart on the bottom in each picture.

Li and Mr. Ping listened six students of Seventh Righteous sobbed on their top right corner near the third column, surrounding to who demised next to dead wolf archers when the fox Leo flattened the sheep's head to his knees while sitting. Their Tai Chi teacher, Master Meizen, had a single dark blade that tossed directly to her chest. The Fox shut Meizen's orbs with his paw.

"Shifu!" Li's head jerked to the left near the reflection pool beside Buffalo guards and Emperor Huangdi caressing his right arm. Monkey, who cried with Mantis, he reached Shifu as the red panda grasped his left shoulder and elder white tigress wheezed and covered her right thigh. "Master Shifu, Master Ming! Are you two alright?!" demanded Mantis anxiously

"I am alright," the red panda replied in grunt and uneven tone, then wheezing as Ming caught him behind to help him stand. "Temutai and his men skirmished here after the arena outside.

"Where is he?" Monkey demanded as he and Mantis swam their heads everywhere.

"Temutai is gone," the elder white tigress answered in delicate. "He's got the Medallion, and vanished with his bandits…"

The water buffalo in yellow silk with the black dragon robe rose his feet from the floor, meeting his yellow eyes to many people upon the Hall of Heroes. The Emperor inhaled. "Phantom and her army have retreated! The Valley of Peace and Jade Palace are vulnerable to defend," Emperor Huangdi announced; many heads turned to him while Seventh Righteous contemplated the Emperor. "We must gather every man, woman, and child from here, the Prosper Valley, Musicians' Village, and Tánhuáng. We will have a long march to retreat, and head to the sanctuary city —" Huangdi glimpsed to the left. Shifu, Ming, Monkey, Mantis, Li and Mr. Ping listened as if the Emperor's speech is stern "— You have to _warn_ your family and friends if they live anywhere across China where many threats will mop homes, villages, and towns. The army _will_ return, and attack again if we cannot leave!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **My apologies to any reader if you read and had offensive to see brutal violence on this chapter! I cannot change this rating that "T" is fitted for a purpose to see violence through adventures, and themes in between light and darkness! I would have to stay within the _light_ if dark themes are too much to you, so inform me on Private Message.**

 **Regardless of dark themes you experience, I desire to say thank you, followers. You favored this story as I love to continue my story going forward!**

 **Please review this chapter! What do you like/dislike so far: Hong's explanation to Bao's story? The battles of the Valley of Peace and Jade Palace? And my OC villain Phantom killed the minor character (Lei Lei's mother)? Feel free to review!**

 **GZ**


	35. MengMeng Mountain (E07)

**You are near to the end of Part Two about five more chapters to go! You will love and have gratitude for someone who you be satisfied to one of your favorite characters of KFP! Enjoy reading!**

 **9/15/2017**

* * *

 _Chapter XXXV_

 _MengMeng Mountain_

 **3 Hours Earlier**

"Tai?!"

The panda's tone crawled higher than the shadow's holes. Po and the albino peacock, Lord Shen, heard a snarl from the dark hole as if the golden orbs dazzled as the sun. The snow leopard Tai Lung gently growled, craning his sharp nails on his claws. The albino drew his Guandao within his long sleeve as if Shen mentioned and confronted him a few days ago at the peacock's hut that Tai Lung wanted to face Po importantly. Did he? "Shen, no! He's not here to fight!" Po retorted, grasping the shadow bar hurriedly.

Shen stood still in guarding stance. "How did you do _inner peace_?" the snow leopard inquired in intrigue, giving Tai a current concern. "I always wanted the meditation."

"Your inquiry interests what you foresee," Shen said as if the peacock peered to Tai's golden orbs. "Perhaps you never educated it before."

"Shifu taught the panda well. Po taught you well. But," Tai thought, slowly sauntering close to Lord Shen, "they never teach you _everything_."

"Everything?" the albino repeated, but perplexed with one eye rose, and the other narrowed. "You said you wanted meditation, _everything_."

"Thousands of forms and hundreds of chi powers you do not perceive," Tai added; the snow leopard stood after Shen nearly rose his Guandao as if the albino felt the presence of a threat from Tai Lung. "You need a teacher to show you an actual power of becoming a master, and ways of the perception."

The Dragon Warrior overheard adversaries' conversation, which the shiver crawled to his back like goose bumps on his fur arose freely. The peacock turned to Po's jade eyes. Shen could notice what difference which of two warriors have knowledge of _master, and ways of the perception,_ giving a slight circumstance to choose which teachers does Shen need to absorb memories instead taking a glimpse to return of darkness, where he journeyed for more than forty years.

Po looked to Shen's grip as if the peacock could not tightly grasp, nor his red eyes tensed. Panda's heart skipped twice while bearing the bars ahead of Po — he sank to his knees. "I _already_ have one," the albino replied; the panda smiled a little before Shen turned back to Tai Lung. The snow leopard peered the peacock glimpsing his head to Tai Lung. "Thundering Rhino was my first teacher who educated me to preserve, and worth fighting before the panda. The inner peace is my next journey; Rhino was able to guide me, but I felt the seed of darkness I went a terrible path that broke my family's hearts. I would concern to join _your_ guide. As for my second thought —" the peacock grimaced his beak tightly, "— I will _not_ follow you where you disgraced your master."

"So be it," Tai softly growled. He chuckled in a slight, rudeness smirk. "How thoughtful. You choose the big, fat panda who pardoned you for slaughtering pandas you've committed, and made your dead parents so proud of you."

Po gasped inaudibly, making Shen grimaced his beak and dazzled his orbs like a sunlight beaming down to your head. The albino grasped his Guandao tight. "Is this how you discourteously compliment me to your peafowl lord?" Shen insisted.

" _I_ am, my lord." Tai Lung replied.

The Great Dragon formed his leopard style of kung fu with fangs he summoned in fierce as his claws screeched; the Lord of Gongmen spiraled his Guandao above him, forming a compound Cai Li Fo, as if Shen spun with his long train, and landed with his weapon. Shen pointed his blade to Tai Lung, opening his train of black, white, and red feathers. "Guys, don't!" Po shouted.

A small, scarlet vortex next to Shen roared like a hurricane blowing its wind within holes of the shade. All eyes visualized to its vortex shaped into the red on the outer rim, as the hole dimmed into a black hole. Its ball of crimson spiral screeched into an elder woman's howl, shaping to a goat form with long horns. The sphere collapsed the goat to the dark floor, and the star of scarlet vortex vanquished and vanished in everyone's sight like a cannon triggered and cracked its echoes of an explosion in horror and loud.

The jade, crimson and gold eyes scarcely peered to goat in colorful robes, and the outer garment looked dark pink silk. The goat's head with long horns and long beard figured, crawling and scrabbled on the floor. "Mali! Soothsayer!" Lord Shen spread his eyes widely. He dropped his Guandao and rushed to the Soothsayer.

A sort of confusion to Tai Lung's vision, he surrendered his fangs and sharp claws. Po recognized the Soothsayer with a long beard as if the panda recalled her voice sounded like a _sir_ or a _guy_ in his stupidity thoughts. Mali was the mysterious, visionary soothsayer who glimpsed every person's fate as she reckoned the prophecy of _a warrior of black and white._

Shen flattened his feathers to Soothsayer's back on the solid ground. The eyes of amber blurred and shaped the albino with crimson eyes meeting to her eyes. "Who is she?" asked Tai in perplexed, as Lord Shen ignored the snow leopard's demand. And finally, the amber eyes met the crimson eyes and white feathers.

"Shen?" the Soothsayer named her adoptive grandson in a high tone. "Oh… My dear, Shen. How?"

"I— I don't know," the albino shook in weary, and could not clarify how. He only answered. "I… I was _dead_."

"My dear Shen. How can your face so bearable, and burdened your feathers among you?" the goat inquired in such fragile. Her hoof palmed on Shen's neck; the albino opened his beak as his tone stammered.

"I don't— know. It has been so long," Shen shattered the voice as his throat wobbled. "I would know how I was cruel. You were right about my parents. They _adored_ me. You were right about me facing my fear, and I understood the prophecy."

Soothsayer's orbs glimmered, and her chest rose, contemplating her adoptive grandson's voice she listened the light from Shen's throat. No irritation or illness she experienced the albino from the past Mali sought him for the last time since the incursion of Gongmen City. Mali smirked. "You did?"

Shen nodded with a little smile. "It was you convinced me to change my course," he answered conclusively. "I sought peace before I died. I couldn't move my own body because I knew my time was going to end and could join with my parents —" the albino gently closed his eyes, his tears held back from pouring on Soothsayer's chest. " — It is complicated to bear my story, but the panda helped me to diverge my path to clemency."

"It was my fault," she said in a matter of fact. "I informed your parents about your fortune, to know who could stop your abomination. It was not the path that you will face the consequence of the panda concluding you. The Oracle is a bond to who you are aside with to find your way through tranquility and hope…"

"Do not say it is your fault to blame, Mali. Your conclusion is what matters to persuade me and adjust," Shen reasoned personally, as the elder goat understood with a little smile. "I am with _him._ The panda is here with me."

The Soothsayer turned her head to the shadow bar near Shen. Her vision narrowed massively as the shadows dimmed into a hard black. As the figure of black joined to shades, only a white figure glimmered beside the torch, dazzling with panda's jade eyes with a beam. "It is so wonderful to see you again, Dragon Warrior…"

"I miss you, mister— I mean _miss_!" Po chuckled after corrected woman's title of _Ms_ , or _Mrs_. properly. "Sounds like a hardcore I am with Shen to be a great team!"

"Who brought you here?" Shen demanded the goat anxiously; he pulled Soothsayer's hoof, and Mali rose from the solid rock below the goat.

Soothsayer's head met to Lord Shen's. Her heart sank heavily. "You have seemed aware of yourself, and puzzled to notice why I am here," Mali discerned her grandson's anxious, and so to Dragon Warrior and Tai Lung met their eyes into such demented. "The black bear. The one who called herself Phantom. She brought me here from the incursion of Jade Palace."

"What?" Po and Tai shocked with surprise. The blend of appalling and confuse that bore Po's head sparkled and Tai froze his back. "What happened to Jade Palace, Soothsayer?" Po demanded in an agitated tone.

There were steps sauntered behind Tai Lung, as all heads turned to the hole. A stroll what not so rushed and completely normal walk. The eyes of brown appeared; the black hawk in a brown vest and gray pants moved in front as Tai motioned to the right. "Ying?" Shen called the bird. The albino rose Soothsayer to stand and—

The blackbird opened his beak; his tongue lashed out and cringed his neck and throat. Ying coughed softly and cleared his throat. "Shen. There is—" Ying paused as his throat pressed his hack air. "Shen—" Again, he coughed harder.

"Ying, are you okay?" Shen called him in standard and perplexed.

Po peered the Hawk's throat. Ying smothered his air as something with the pressure of his breath. His neck forced vocal and wheezed loudly. "He's not breathing!" Po appalled.

"Help the poor hawk!" Soothsayer begged.

Tai got to Ying and guided him with wings back to snow leopard's neck. Ying smothered and barked his throat loudly. Tai placed the hawk down near Po's bars, moving his body in front and repeatedly pressed Ying's chest. Po's chi could not summon as if the shadows suppressed the light power within him. The panda stood in helpless.

The shadow as all eyes met Ying's throat pressed harder, and his rib cage shrunk like a massive palm crushing one body. The Hawk's beak bladdered and his eyes summoned red and dark purple to his cheeks. "Ying! Breathe!" Shen shouted; Tai thrust his both palms together and repeatedly on Ying's chest. The hawk snatched the albino's wing, dragging him closer as Shen drew his long neck.

Ying gargled with blood within his beak and nose; he thrust Tai away with his talon. The Hawk met his eyes on Lord Shen, clenching his feathers as the Hawk gave something like a soft shape caressing your hand and wrist. Shen sensed the scroll paper in his long sleeve. The Hawk's only answer was to give something unusual, that Shen immediately stopped and caught the hidden scroll without anyone's sightseeing. What was it?

Ying collapsed his head to the floor. The Hawk's eyes grew wide, and his chest popped inside of his chest. Eyes dripped with the flesh of blood from his nose and beak, and last breath he stifled and no longer gripped Shen's sleeve. "YING!" the albino bawled, bursting his tears. Po, Tai Lung, and Mali trembled their bodies in horror eyes, like the bear in black with purple orbs that dazzled with a glare, strolled within the hole with her master.

 **His soul carries his secrets bold.** Huoju said. The Ox-demon and bear in black with purple eyes sauntered near and stood. **Such a shame to this simpleton hawk, who was the** _ **informer**_ **to share many details to the adversaries.**

Shen shut his orbs from his tears, as he faced his companion killed from the cause of strangler, noticing Phantom's eyes changed her color to red, and vanished Ying's body into ash from talons to head. Shen stood from the ground after Ying's body disappeared on the ashes. "Your Grace!" Shen snarled; the albino turned to Ox-demon as he concluded the bear nearly drew her hammer ax. "Why did you capture the Soothsayer?!"

 **This goat is useful to me importantly, Lord Shen.** Huoju replied roughly. **This Soothsayer does not concern you.**

"Yes, she has, your Highness!" The albino protested and extended his wings in front of Soothsayer behind him. "I would not let you do this to her!"

 **And what's your particular reason to not intimidate her, son of Feng?** Huoju demanded in manner.

"Soothsayer— she is my _family_!" He reasoned the Prince of Darkness. The whole room of Hollow grew silent with Shen's echoes. The Dragon Warrior and the Great Dragon froze as their bodies filled with coldness. Their eyes and mouths opened far wider as they felt Shen's tenderness that a word _family_ represented the affection of the elder goat, who Shen knew her for many years. "Soothsayer's the only family I have got left. Please, your Grace! Not her…!"

The Ox-demon sensed the shatter within the albino's chest, as if Huoju have the knowledge of feelings in front of someone, who mentioned, and adored in affection. **One often meets the kindness which is kind, and part of the family debilitates to shatter mental and tenderness.** Huoju quoted with the result of ominous.

Shen's tense returned raising his crimson orbs, and beak crushing. "Leave us!" Shen snapped vigorously, flailing his feathers. Their steps thrived in, as many refused in motionless and darkness grew by. Substantial walks approached; Po gasped in horror and met the eyes of the meanest Buffalo wearing a scarlet stone that shone as the fire and his eyes with a blaze, who entered from another hole. Behind him, three Wu sisters in black vests, and purple pants as their orbs colored differently snickered in soft and immoral.

 **Do you feel in high-rank nobles, Shen?** Huoju demanded in a curious tone. The Ox strolled in heavy steps he stood taller and met Shen's eyes down.

"What is the meaning of this?" Shen snapped again in confusion. "Is there something you do not share with me?"

 **Your rank is lower than anyone's highest military grade.** The Ox judged the albino, consistent as not changing his voice. **Does your voice have the power to send my loyalties dismissed from you?**

Huoju flattened his hoofs to Shen's upper shoulders, which sensing the peacock's only finest silk Huoju gathered torn garment clothing. His neck craned down near to Shen's beak; the albino mumbled inaudibly as his voice froze and petrified. **My dear, Lord Shen. The time to avenge my form which I've lost, will prevail retribution, and convey the infamous adversary to challenge me. This Dragon Warrior wields the chi of his, the Soothsayer can seek the future to her pray, and I shall grip the one who shall accept his defeat, and will rip his eyes out with a wicked scream from my avenge my retribution.**

"Who are you avenging to, Huoju?" Shen murmured silently.

 **China's perception.** The Ox answered. **Every person's mind will agonize to my kind, who adores reckoning and death.**

Shen opened his mouth, nearly full his eyes as if Huoju's crimson orbs pictured a sunset near to his pupils. What some sort of _perception_ Huoju explained dearly, without the abundant answer to notice who and what can be done to fear the character? "Your… father?" Shen guessed.

The Ox touched the necklace of a scarlet star, Shen foresaw the glimmer on Huoju's neck. **An arduous insanity.** The Prince of Darkness answered.

The Prince turned his head to the bear; Phantom sparkled her vortex of the red star on her claws. Shen's sleeve jerked to his right. Soothsayer quickly grabbed the albino's feather knife and shoveled the peacock back. Phantom surrendered her capacity as if the Bear intrigued, and Huoju stood back and gestured her. "Please! Let Shen go!" Mali begged, and pointing the knife to Huoju as Shen called his nanny in fretfulness. "He's my grandson! Shen is my first peafowl son I raised him with his parents! You let him go, and take me in instead!"

The bear changed her orbs into scarlet, brighter than the moonlight she glared at her. "And why would Huoju let his companion go?" she snarled.

The goat spun the blade, snatching it, and pointing the feather to Soothsayer's heart. "As the former Lady of Harmonious in all of China, the designation of Soothsayer I swore to the Peafowl Nobles as Lord Shen's Guardian, I will stab my heart myself and let my grandson live without me!"

The albino stood without moving. His nanny swore the oath to Shen's parents many years ago as the protector, soothsayer and caretaker of Gongmen to such gratitude in Lord and Lady's vision. Ever since Mali trusted Shen's mother during the younger days of being in prosperous of meditation from Peaceful Palace in the North, Lady Mianfu returned the confidence as if the peahen offered her colleague to introduce her son along Lord Feng.

Shen held his tongue back as imperceptible. For the moment, the albino distinguished the Soothsayer's voice reminded of his lovely peahen mother. The goat's heart pulsed a little faster — looking directly to Ox's mouth about to open. **You die, I resurrect you, and we will peer your** _ **prophecy**_ **, Mali.**

Mali pulled her weight and her head back; Shen grasped her shoulders, and the Soothsayer felt softness feathers she shut her eyes. **Send this goat and peacock to my Throne Room, Phantom.** Huoju commanded the bear; all eyes randomly met to Shen and Mali, then to those who followed the Prince. **Soothsayer will seek my fortune tomorrow.**

Phantom spiraled her scarlet ball, fire with violet forming with flames crawling below Soothsayer's feet, and to her head; Mali screeched before her form vanished with shadows. "NO! LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS! BRING HER BACK!" Shen flailed his wing; Phantom cloned the vortex, as the dark and fire climbed the albino's talons to his whole head with Shen's scream.

"SHEN! NO!" Po reached his arm through the bars.

The bear thrashed her claw with the shade of scarlet and black sphere, smothering Po's throat and dragging the panda's body onto the shadow obstacle of solid rock. Chains slithered Po's belly, neck, paws, feet, and tightened his whole body. Stiff and control as Phantom's claw spread her fingers below the ball.

"Don't scream," she warned in vexation. "And if you do, chains will _split_ your skull."

Phantom vanquished the vortex; chains snarled and stiffened across the black and white bear. The leopard heard Po's tone muffled in disgust as his fur cringed, trembling and startling in which Tai never experienced the vision of torture and nothing to compare his regret, and had tons of acupuncture on the tortoise back he kneeled on the bottom of loneliness rock platform.

"As you requested, son of Longwei," the bear blend her eyes to ocean color, and she handed the green caps and red with gold Dragon Scroll to Tai Lung's paw. Glassy and un-fragile of the reflection the leopard stood in petrified with golden eyes. It was merely prize he wanted to claim and becoming China's disciple of the Dragon Warrior. He sensed no light on his claw that chanted within his intellectual; Tai peered to the bear's smirk. "As I said before, you are _not_ worthy, and it chose the successor. Only the fool who reads blank."

The black bear walked in thunderous steps as her company including Wu Sisters and Temutai marched through the hole that covered in shadows. The panda pushed his throat as if chains ragingly tightened his neck, and Tai shrunk his ears while meeting his eyes to Po's. The softness blaze of violet beneath leopard's feet ascended, then Po watched Tai's head with mouth opened, and eyes grew wider with brows together upward before formed into nothing.

* * *

 **Xing's PoV**

"Bandits attacked Jade Palace, and the Valley of Peace," Tigress says in disconsolate. "Temutai took the Medallion, and killed tai chi teacher, Master Sheep."

Mei Mei sobs; both Dim and Sum hug her with red eyes pouring with tears. "They murdered my sister!" she weeps, collapsing to the grass as both twins hold her and perching to her shoulders.

"We have to go back," the leopard Mei Ling says, shaking her head in fragile.

"You can't!" Zeng protests. "You all still have Huangdi's order with the Company. If you head back, you will dishonor the Emperor and your reputation!" The goose points the fact as if we reject this quest, including both of plans and villagers, treason is not a good way of impressing the Emperor. The goose adds when meeting my eyes and the Company. "Huangdi is escorting many people of the Valley of Peace, the Prosper Valley, Musician's Village, and Tanhuang. If you have families and your villagers, you have to warn them!"

My brother's orbs glimmer, his crests rise rapidly as his attention impacts through his head, and Lotus's ears flick up. "My brother's mother is living in the Prosper Valley at her cabin, above the cliff ridge near woods," I inform.

Tigress cranes her neck down to goose servant. "Zeng, do you know where the Nine's village is?" she inquiries him in solemn.

Zeng nods; I slowly stroll to him, kneeling ahead near to his beak as my voice rumbles and fingers stumble. "Inform the Nine's messenger Kong to escort Lao's mother, and follow wherever Huangdi's Resistance transports my people away from bandits," I apprise the goose. "Tell Kong it's urgent from the Nine's leader."

Just as the merely order for the first time I notify the goose, Tigress nods to Zeng as he must obey my command. The goose accepts, flipping his wings through branches and disappears within the boundary of woods to the Southeast. "My sons," Peng rises his tone, "they're at Jade Palace."

"We ventured far enough to reach the Mountain," Tigress says while I rise. Peng's eyes quiver like his fur towering near to his neck, and dazzling his golden suns, breathing in fragile. "My nephew vowed Po's dads to rescue their son, and he will not break his promise —" Tigress strides to snow leopard; she paws both of his shoulders I sense their heads of anxiety. "— Peng, I hope your sons are alright with your beloved wife. You volunteered Huangdi to salvage Po, and we all have to," my aunt pledges, turning her head toward our eyes including Peng. "I am his, and he is mine. Po needs us, and he doesn't know we are coming."

Pandas sob as they continuously embrace Mei Mei like a giant pillow and laying their heads on her shoulder. Lei Lei's mother died yesterday. Without Mei Mei's niece as Tigress and I knew Lei Lei, we would shrink our seeds of desperation. _I am very sorry._ I think with anguished head and nearly torn my heart apart. "We stroll to the North. Follow Fei to the Mountain, and deal our quests," Tigress orders. "We will leave in ten minutes. Wolves will _gag_ the gorilla if he talks."

* * *

In the morning, the Company marches across the high road of light terrain in the rainforest. The drizzle beneath the clouds touches my silk and whiskers; I do not bother the dazzling drips, letting it absorb through my tongue, and so the others behind me. This grave news from last night impacted critically to the Five's hearts (Three); not just Tigress, Viper and Crane shattered. Lao, Lotus and I pondered my grandmother and three of the Nine of Bao, Fǎnshè, and Hong at Jade Palace with Huangdi, including Righteous students we condolence Fei's master, who went murdered.

For a moment that Jade Palace went ambushed we revealed after the Company's attack, I endure with regret if no one survives there, especially both fathers of Po I promised them to return their son. The wolves point their wooden spears behind the gorilla bandit that tied his palms from behind. Tigress and I lead forward to the road, then onto the hills, and across the mist as its breeze swirl with a cold from the mountains.

Our strolling takes longer than riding the vessel. As for the stop near the river that does not walk, three bottles of cold water we thirst about a small cup in our throats. Crane as I crouch to the front of a gentle stream, the bird panting stiffly and rubbing his head after taking off his conical hat. The gray bottle finishes filling the water; I hand it to his feathers, Crane perceives the bottle as if he snatches and drinks in his beak.

His neck inclines while sipping, he coughs, and nearly spilling the bottle. "Easy there, Master Crane," I serene him, patting my paw repeatedly on his back and grabbing the gray cylinder. "You're drinking too fast." The leopard with yellow eyes behind Crane palms him back. Mei Ling holds his back, noticing the large bird comforts the warmth of this female snow leopard.

Just as Crane immediately suppresses his cough, I peer up to the horizon that the mist covers in a light shade, which you can hardly see the snow over summits farther away: white snow and dark ridges on sides. Fei soars within a revolve over the breeze; the Company follows his path to where we venture to Yinxing Mountain. That is the only process to saunter at further tree forests and through the open grass hills about ten more miles to reach in time. At least, we arrive the land of MengMeng mountains by not dashing in a rush, but to let pandas jog in a short period.

Three pandas cannot sprint faster instead; therefore, they can roll quicker than running. There are no other downhills as the Company walks over the whistling fog of trees. Fei flies lower over the branches above when mists cover in light gray and heavier as our visual goes difficult with agitation. We gather ourselves in a circular line to stay as a group to not get lost in the mist. The Hawk's voice above us can guide the Company near incline prominence.

Five more miles later, the star from the east drops to the horizon. The sky pales into tangerine and plenty of scarlet on light sides of white clouds soaring above, breaking with lights. We stroll through soft white houses covered with snow, rooftops, doors, windows, and ground filled with small and big holes of steps in many directions. Twin wolves wield their bows and arrows, moving in front as I do the same. The one-eyed Commander Zhong orders the twins to the alleyways of right for Lee, and ahead for Lin as I saunter on the middle of a fifty-yard plaza with the dark roof that stands with four gray columns, and a large metallic bowl of a fire pit in the middle.

Tigress, Peng, and Lotus grasp the gorilla with pressure cuffs behind his back as if this bandit continues wobbling with tense. They guide him to the middle of this plaza I stand, opening one cuff as Tigress banks the Ape's left arm around the column, and put it back to his wrist. _Hopefully, the pillar has a strength to prevent gorilla's escape._ I think. The roads fill with pale white you imagine of snows perch through layers, and grasses. Few rigid bodies of rabbits, geese and a large group of villagers of yak, and boars lie in an unconscious, white blue and green on their furs.

"Clear!" Lee echoes louder from the northeast road. The other shouts from the west, then south, and the north. I search both flat rocks to the enormous bowl of a metallic fire pit. Many logs lay to one side and stand facing in lean each other. I grind both stones, forming into small sparks splattering and fires touch wood and branches.

In through moments of sitting in front of fire we perch, a couple of groups scout through within houses to seek if any bandits are spying on us. None prevails. While sitting in front of the fire, pandas' eyes pour with sparkles of pale white tears, and redness eyes. Beside me to the left, Fei covers his feathers within his green sleeves, trembling his beak as he merely shut his orbs I concern the loss of his tai chi master: Master Sheep, the knowledge of chi energy we assemble and discipline into our intellectual thoughts while meditate and combine forms in a demonstration.

Zhong's voice calls from the second block of pale houses. I brush Lotus's head near to her ears as she smirks by accepting the touch, and watch on Mei Mei she sits and grasps the panda with twins Dim and Sum. Through these snows I step onto icy and frozen water pours across two story roof beside, Lee braces the bow and arrow, slowly strolling and glimpsing down to me with a nod.

"I sense bird eyes," detects one-eyed Commander ahead of me. "We are not alone."

His alert delivers my head as pressuring my awareness across the isolated village. I swim my head over roofs to the Southside, Lin stands of a single story building with the dark roof, banking his body left and right while aiming his arrow above the sky, then to the dimmed alleyways of dark blue ice nearby. I approach within there as not using bow and arrow for a reason as I use paws and feet as my superior weapon for years of Wing Chun. The dark alleyway touches the ice and pale fur of brown buried in the snow. I crouch next to who perched ahead of me as if he or she became ice as covered like the reflection of water and rock.

The wind murmurs like a wind kissing walls behind. My eyes glimmer like the ocean of stars, waving my tail sharply and slowly as my ears raise. Soft steps draw when shutting my orbs, sensing its awareness of light and harmonic of heart I feel within. I jerk my body behind, forcing my guard up to familiar black and white wings, and nearly plunge the bird's throat with my palm.

Glaring into the green eyes, I dart my orbs ahead of the black swan with a red beak and white wings in a green robe with black linings to her neck and sleeves. "You thought I am a bandit, son of Shui," concerns Swan in a calm voice.

"If you were a bandit, you be preyed," I persuade, surrendering my guard and palm near to her throat. Now, as of questions crawl upon my head, I demand forcefully, glimpsing the sky of broken clouds and sunset of orange. "Why did you come to me? Were you watching?"

"My child," Swan palms her white hand, caressing my soft paws she grasps gently, calming my sense of awareness and forceful tone like ice crawls my mind. "There are many truths you must discover the immorality bandit, who caused the ambush of Kong Bai Stadium." My eyes dart two wolves behind the Swan as if the third one above the roof glimpses down among her and me. Fortunately, this Swan could not be a trickster, nor a liar I sense her head with many glimpses of chi clouds and ocean of gold crumbling with yellow waves.

In moments of confrontation with the black swan and the Company, we contemplate her clarification, this Prince of Darkness based on Oogway's vision from his scroll opposed many people of students and masters he slew them all in seven centuries ago. To her knowledge she perceives more, there were many bloodlines on Huoju's side before his existence along with his father, Khan. Most were divine, and the last during the Fourth Dynasty dimmed into darkness, in which the unknown cause was Huoju's grandfather had personalities of monstrous and bigotry.

Cruelties and hate grew within the Prince of Darkness as if he including his father met the Komodo dragon sorcerer from Jīnsè Sìmiào, the Hand of Emperor Khan and Commander of the Fire Clan. Lord Sǐwáng educated both Ox warriors in their training with many forms of martial arts he indicated them on the wrong path, especially kung fu the Swan explained. I wonder who trained the Komodo dragon before the Sorcerer sent Huoju to my ancestor's Qing Temple Palace.

Tigress sat beside me with Mei Mei bending her arms that she-panda tries to warm, along the twins Dim and Sum. My meet my ocean eyes as if we concern to this Prince of Darkness is capable of immorality and potentially lethal. My aunt glimpses to the Black Swan. "Why didn't you and Oogway came over to Kong Bai Stadium?" Tigress asks.

"It is not our _destiny_ to support you all and conclude Huoju," the Swan elucidates lucidly. She darted her eyes to many of the Company's orbs. "Two days earlier on that night at General Bear's resistance, I was going to inform your nephew about the next move of Huoju's forces. Even as I was stunned in motionless, I sprinted away from him when your great grandmaster Oogway, was sensing a high disturbance from his meditation. Something terrible went wrong, and could not foresee any visions of Huoju."

"What happened to Oogway?" I demand regularly.

"Oogway discovered that he sought Huoju infiltrated the Spirit Realm with his right-handed guard," the Swan explains. She budges her eyes closed, moving her head toward me with her beak shrunk down to her sides. "Just as your Grandmaster foresaw them both after infiltrated to such surpass, his vision was blinded. And he could not notice where Huoju and Phantom went before their return to the Mortal Realm. The Spirit Realm has not destroyed; however, the battle is not the cause. Both Oogway and I strongly worried that something moves from the shadow, and it grasped what Oogway felt his heart tendered. Whatever Huoju snatched it somewhere at the abandoned terrain closer to the yellow temples that float across the long bridge, there could be the next threat. An opponent is far better than Prince of Darkness."

 _Far better?_ I repeated in thoughts with wonder, as all heads turn each other in ponderous and concern. "That is bad news," I realize. "I cannot ask who is the next worthy of Huoju's adversary. But," I think, standing as darting my eyes to her pale jade eyes, "could there be someone who will challenge him?"

"The answer can be much complex to clear," the Swan ominously says. "For that real inquiry you insist, you must discover yourself with your Company."

Her answer is not a straight path to notice who is Huoju challenging. Far better than him? From the past, or had a strong beef against to someone who hates the most? My fur shivers across my back, murmurs speak louder than winds as if the breeze I mind of the cold oddly. My brother tugs his feathers in his sleeves, darting his eyes to the Black Swan, and Lotus grasps her mouth. "My Lady," I call her. "There is something odd about this season. As if this term is supposed to be _summer_ , then how come this terrain of MengMeng Mountain feels like _winter_?"

She hums as hearing my inquiry. Perceiving how strange to this season might be mountains always cold if climbing through ridges. Below the terrain could go between warm and cold that depends. "Evil occupies near to these hills, my child," she replies. "For so long as the Prince of Darkness resurrected after his banishment for five centuries, he searched only the mountain where Huoju was born within the darkness, and no light for exactly ten years since his childhood days."

"Any idea how rabbit villager once quoted that the mountain has cursed for a reason?" Lotus inquiries her as my sister perched to the concrete floor; Viper beside she-wolf climbs onto her shoulder as the snake opens her mouth.

"For the reason unknown," the Swan continues, "Huoju does not cause these mountains as if he focused elemental of fire to his supernatural abilities, in which can scorch anything that the Prince touches. What Oogway and I concerned upon these summits, we concerned one of the unknown reputations who combined the anthem of _rime_."

 _The anthem of rime?_ I think. "You mean _ice_?" I guess.

"Precisely." Swan nods.

The winds blow over pale houses from the rimy ridges; I stand as if the breeze of howl enters my ears like someone's breath whispering. "There has to be someone who is very close to Hoju," I say to the Company. "That bear cannot be the one she uses shadow and fire on her. If I apprehend this apparently, Hoju uses blaze for a reason, and the ice has to be —" I consider ahead of the Black Swan, even as I take the possibility of guessing, which I find the answer my mind lightens like the candle, "— _relative_?"

"Theories to reveal, do you think, Xing?" Lao asks thoroughly. _Certainly._ I think.

The North blows by its murmur. Undertone and howl swirl through my right side near to the white road. The ice does not the cause of stiff villagers as I see plenty spilled with warm blood that turned brown through walls, windows, and alleyways. The cause was spits and slashes I discern their wounds I felt within their flesh. Bandit incursion, I'm afraid. "We need to go," Tigress informs in a soft voice. "Yinxing Mountain is not far from here."

High winds breathe loudly from the tangerine sky and dark clouds, blowing with icy dust before glimpsing the Company straightening their backs from the concrete. Mei Mei washes her tears as if the twins grab her arms. Next, my brother glimmers his eyes, as if shrinking his head and darting to the black swan's eyes. Is the Swan knew my brother before Lao confronted me at second? The Swan revolved the cold wind ahead of the West road, as the breeze and snow whisper, combining with the reflection of thin ice. I follow the Swan. "My Lady," I call her reverentially. "May I ask you before you leave?"

The black swan suppressed the wind, palming the crystal glass ahead of me. My thoughts push as my brother sometimes recalled his home where his land occupied with bird civilians; he knew the Swan chick on the next door from my adoptive mother's home. Lao merely recognized the eyes of the green ocean on young Swan who wore a green robe with black linings, carved on sleeves and neck like water details. "Are you that bird who used to occupy with my brother Lao together at the Summit Village?" I ask. "Were you that beautiful swan chick along with your parents?"

"It was I, who was Hǎi's mother, and adored your companion." The Swan replies; the glass of green and blue horizons swirls around her, as the ice lips my mouth, and I sense her light with blossoms around her. Flowers of pink and cobalt soar after the glass fell without cracking like bones tearing apart. The light vanishes as the word _Hǎi_ means _sea_ , the little Swan's name Lao sometimes spoke during his sleep.

The Company saunters through long ridge as the hill can guide us through the top for pandas as they cannot climb very steep; we take small slopes on the snowy peak as my feet lay rimy with wet and robust ground with snow that perches through elsewhere. Mei Mei grunts behind me, as if she wobbles her body and arms winging backward, and I snatch her paw. Both twins catch her back, and their legs slide on the slippery slope, that grass combined with wet and icy snow. We grasp our hands together as the Company does the same; Tigress on my left drags my arm, and we pull ourselves to the top of the hill, reaching skies that paled with dark orange and thick velvet red.

Tigress and I pant as we bend our backs, lapping paws to our legs, her air bursts with creamy white. The snowstorm that breathes loudly, whispers and silently crawls down beneath our feet. The breeze speaks nothing, and Tigress's amber eyes gape. "Po…" My aunt stumbles her tone.

The enormous mountain stands ahead, glimmering with one hundred watchtowers across ridges through all sides, even the front gate as many dark towers have the gloss of red torches. More than fifty at the entrance, and twenty-five perches around the lonely, and cursed mountain. I sense the snow touching on its tip that breathes with ice, and shaped like walls of drips of solid ice.

The wood sign peaks next to the gray stone next to it in front. A script that has written with thick pink, and dark blood like a sunset:

 _Here, lies the Villager who paid my life witnessing the curse. To those you seek, death perches within the realm of hundred eyes towering the pale wind. The enemy discerns you and towers arm with death upon you. Spare your life, and do not underestimate the darkness._

— _Bolin Shu_

"Bolin witnessed first before me," Fei says, kneeling to the grass that many tips glow with snow. "Poor rabbit knew he could get killed, but sacrificed as bandits focused on him, but Bolin freed me from them."

"The rabbit was right," Wolf Boss concerns and the one-eyed Commander points over dark buildings. "There are over a hundred watchtowers across ridges, and in front over there."

"Look!" The lieutenant Lin beside the Commander darts his paw to the South below the mountains. "General Bear's army! They are on the move to the front gate!" Dazzle torches of the orange and red march across the lower level terrain, as the land shaded in dark green mixed with black; thousands of General Bear's men stride.

The sound of horn blows from the storm and below at General Bear's army. _That's the signal._ I think. _We are little late to catch up and enter the mountain!_ Tigress draws the map from her sleeve as if the Hawk gazes my aunt with bright cinnamon eyes, while Tigress nearly opens the scroll. "There's no need for the map, Master Tigress," Fei says. "I studied it for many days since the birth of the Company. Earlier before volunteering, I marked my trace on these ridges from there, to the top right of eighty-eighth watchtower across the path —" the Hawk darts his feathers to the ridge, "— where the _X_ mark lies there. You all must stay behind me."

The snake crawls under Tigress's belly, climbing on her neck and to right arm. "This is for our brother, Po," Viper beams.

"And our home," Crane adds, joining beside both masters.

"For my sister," Mei Mei stands beside Tigress.

"For our cousin, and pandas!" Panda twins unite next to Mei Mei.

"Let's go save the Dragon Warrior," I say.

* * *

 **Third Person PoV**

Po breathed into misery, chains dangled around his body, and tightened over panda's paws above next to the lantern. It's shrouds darkened with a blur across holes with screams of horror from the prison. The panda would have known his family from Jade Palace was under incursion. Onto that raid, was a far too concern to Po's anxious as if the panda considered his two fathers from home. His home is where his heart warmed him.

Po heard loud footsteps nearby. He rose and shook his head difficulty as Huoju's shadow slithered over Dragon Warrior's fur that nearly sparked him, like a rope slashing into his back. An image of gray form with golden eyes the panda peered him with the flesh of saltiness tear near Po's cheek and to his mouth. The gray form that Dragon Warrior barely sighted him with blurry vision, it impacted shadow bars with a blue spark. BANG!

Po twitched his neck above, seeking to someone in a shadow with torchlight who softly growled with fierce as rumble. A gray leopard who summoned his claws like screaming blade, he thrust his other paw onto Po's chest. Tai Lung grimaced at him; the panda inhales into difficult where pain fired through his lungs.

Po heard Tai Lung's quiet snarl. The snow leopard pulled his whole right arm with sharp claws as he brightened his golden orbs in front of Dragon Warrior. Weight on Po's throat loosened, and panda spoke. "Before you kill me," he embarked into anguish, as chains continuously clenched on Po's arms, "do you want to know why your nephew wanted to search you across China?"

Tai hesitated his arm that he dragged his claw. _Why_? Snow leopard though hardly, and rumbled his throat. "Many people including masters contemplated Peng about you," Po explained tenderly. "I shared the revelation with your nephew. He drove himself mad in front of me, and nearly quitted kung fu because Peng feared that he would follow his uncle's footsteps."

"Did he?" Tai demanded, quivering his head.

"Yes," he answered hardly. Chains grasped the panda in which tightened his strength and belly. Po nearly suffered in his breathing.

Tai Lung bent his right arm down. Realizing what he attended Po's rustling voice. "My nephew wants to find me? After all these years?" Tai pointed his paw to Po. "For what purpose? I…"

The leopard paused for a second as if the panda gazed in concern. "What is it?" inquired Po.

"I remember," he replied, seeking his head to Po's. "His mother sent him to search me after I escaped Chorh-Gom Prison. I received her letter after five days of my freedom."

"What was the letter for?" Po wondered.

The leopard shut his orbs, craning his neck for a moment he recalled shortly. Tai rose his head to Po, perceiving his demand. He inhaled into his mouth with a sigh. "To know I have a younger brother-in-law I never mentioned him," he answered. Tai plodded ahead of the panda. "I became so scarce and jealousy as I notice he slept with my sister, my only related who knew my parents deserted me to Jade Palace."

"Your father's name is _Longmei_ ," the panda said.

"Whoever he was, I am not aware of the man with the woman who initially brought me to life, and cast me away before Shifu," Tai shook his head. "I never aware of their faces, nor remembering their names before many years later until now, Phantom said the _son of Longwei_ in front of me. My real dad's name."

"Why did your parents abandon you?" Po pushed his inquiry, once chains gently thrust to his neck.

"My sister what her letter delivered to me," Tai stated, "she said, my parents hated me. I don't perceive that reason they abandoned me." _I am going to regret this._ Tai thought, closing his orbs as if facing his head down to his feet. Consider what this snow leopard do, is surely had a thought of ridiculousness, but his mind abundantly flashed as his eyes gleamed into Chi.

"Do you remember your real parents?" the Dragon Warrior asked.

Tai looked up at him. Chains murmured, pressing the panda's neck as Po wheezed. "No…"

Tai pulled his arm and lightened his paw to blue spark he thrust into chains on Po's belly. Chains ripped like muscles fleshed apart, loosening Po's throat and all that clasped his body. The panda collapsed to the ground as his head flattened, panting heavily and strengths growing back within his form. The Great Dragon held the Dragon Warrior's arm, and he raised him returning Po's knees rise. Tai moved alongside with Po, as the ground melted into black water, and both left through the shattered bars.

The leopard released Po to the solid ground as if blackwater screamed like murmurs shrieking, and bars quivered like fingers waving from pinky to pointy. Po perched up, rubbing his neck and panting heavily after gasping louder with jade eyes glimmering. Many shades from the bar and blackwater vanished after painful scream that nearly echoed across the Hollow of Dungeon within dark holes. Black and white bear meet his eyes to Tai Lung's golden eyes above him.

"Tai?" Po confused, coughing and rubbing his neck he met his green eyes to golden orbs. "Why did you do that?"

"I have seen _worse_ enough," he replied, quivering his head thoroughly. He crouched ahead of Po. "Huoju does not take promises what he can do to restore harmony. That bear had a mouth and explained how the scroll is not meant to choose me. It only called for someone who shall seek fortune and greatness to defeat the greater evil, like me, and whoever you fought-" The Great Dragon handed his claw to panda's paw. "Do you want to know my _confession_?"

Panda glimmered his orbs to him, questioning to his thoughts what Tai nodded him. _Can I trust him?_ Po considered. _He helped me out of the cell! I should return him a favor one day!_ The panda clasped the leopard's paw; Tai rose Po. "Yes. I do," said the panda. "But _why_ are you helping me?"

"Because I made my terrible decision to let you escape this horrid mountain from that Ox warlord," Tai stated. Po might convince a little, as his head bent to the left with one eye squinted in confusion. Tai inhaled from his nose. "Shifu was right. I was never meant to have the title. I am a terrible _savage_. You obliterated me to another realm where I faced fear, and consequences I battled Oogway for being a loudmouth with intolerance. To tell you the truth, I sat beside Oogway in his Realm at blossom tree, and he spoke through my guilt when I sobbed in my room for hours after Dragon Scroll refusal. The title does not fit me correctly because I am not _worthy_ , and renowned _master_ to seek fortune and judgment against all the odds of wickedness.

"Oogway's phrase of darkness in my heart does not mean I am his enemy, your enemy, or my father's enemy. It was all that _rage_ , like Shifu before me!" Tai palmed his paw, almost hailing with his throat quivering with eyes shut. He breathed out his rage Tai eradicated, and see the panda ahead of him. "And I couldn't serene my consciousness to see my dad smirking at me. I felt his heart, Po. I made him proud, and so to Oogway. That tortoise convinced that one who seeks the road where light guides him will abolish immoralities."

Po sighted him in understandable, with his hands clasping and raising his eyes. Tai strolled closer to Dragon Warrior near to his head, meeting their green and gold eyes. "I wish for you, Furious Five and my father to accept forgiveness," Tai coveted. "But, the only way what I must forge sympathy is to do a right thing where you will admit it."

"You need _help_?" the panda supplicated.

"I _need_ your help," the snow leopard implored him.

 _Now we are talking!_ Po beamed in thoughts, nodding with a strongest agree. "Then it's time to do a face of thundah!" Po announced, raising his fist into the air. Tai smiled a little for a split second he desired helping, instead of turning against the panda as the common enemy for years, even within the Spirit Realm he wanted payback. "We are the Dragon Warrior and the Great Dragon! Let's make vulnerability of pure awesomeness, and rescue Soothsayer and Shen!"

* * *

 **How do you like/dislike this one so far? Huoju planning with the Soothsayer to reveal his _fortune_? Black Swan meeting with the Company at the isolated village? The Company arrived Yinxing Mountain? And Tai Lung bailed Po in the cell and implore his help?! Punch the review for this one!**

 **And thank you to followers who like and read my story, and to many pandom readers reading my book! It is time for the next chapter to experience my climax! Peace!**

 **GZ**


	36. Defeated By ((E07))

**Climax begins everyone! Behold the _five acts_ of Part Two's final chapters! **

**GZ**

 **9/30/2017**

* * *

 _Chapter XXXVI_

 _ **Yǐnxíng, Act One**_

 _Defeated By_

Nippy winds blew slushy over mountain ridges. The sunset shut its tangerine that laid across the broken sky, darkening with gray clouds. Layers of white perched with snow onto blackness beside flowers and grasses, as if summer (the north always cold with snow) is the intention of melting ice and sun that exhaled warm from the horizon. The Hawk banked his wings to the left as if Fei detected three watchtowers with red torches glimpsing elsewhere with crimson eyes. He silently landed behind the dark silver rock, covering out of their sight.

The brown Hawk counted seven watchmen (two deer, three hyenas, and three vultures) in black armors they formed their stances next to rails; Fei squinted his orbs with detectable joints within the bandits, knowing what Hawk could precise targets through weaknesses. He sensed warmth torches in his beak. He heard talons nearby next to him; Crane stretched his neck as the bird watched three towers and touched the gray layer ahead next to Fei. What can let two of vicious bird warriors plan their advantage by soaring near to these towers? Both peered only four wielding bows and arrows, as the rest carried the weapon of daggers and swords.

Both birds nodded, then sweeping their wings from the ground and soar within the rimy breeze. Winds murmured inaudibly, confusing enemy ears as they must have heard the gust of snow pushing against black partitions below. None perceived it as the grim-looking vulture with wrinkles on his neck and near to his red eyes budged to the right side of the first tower.

The sharp talon darted vulture's head with a swift. The two bandits of deer and hyena rose their eyes and spooked with furs trembled and aimed their arrows, and immediately Crane behind them spun his body with wings. Three bandits were drunk in the cold. Fei and Crane nodded, shifting their bodies on and over rails to the next and within the dry wind blended with snow. Swirl winds blew as if bandits bent their heads to left and right with a gasp.

"HEY!" the deer in black robe snarled with sand voice, darting his arrow toward the Hawk in the sky, and his body thrust across the breeze from the kick. Tigress yelled, fisting and spinning her kicks onto one hyena in a black garment with gray pants beside her.

"Two for one!" Tigress glimmered her eyes, peering the horror of cold wind behind her, as the vulture in gray and black armor screeched and soared nearby. She pulsed her fist onto bandit's forehead; the Vulture collapsed back and into the snow he splashed. "Three for one!"

The third watchtower in black dimmed its red lantern. Two bandits of hyena and vulture stared at the second tower, contemplating their allies' snapped voices, and shut in silence with grunted tone. The rustle from below approached, and the hyena in gray armor shrunk his heart with orbs going small. "What the—?!"

The tail whipped onto his head. Viper snarled with her fangs rustling and confronting the vulture in silver armor he leaped his feathers, spinning his talons as the reptile diverted to one side, and darted directly to the large black bird's neck. The vulture fell and submerged with snow, swimming back up to the ground and screeched loudly. He inhaled with his neck shrinking, and one red arrow penetrated to his neck.

The one-eyed Wolf Boss sprinted to the inclined ridge, as the white tiger behind him followed with albino peacock with blue train and she-wolf in ocean vest and black pants. "Nice shot, Commander," Xing grinned.

The bird Crane banked left around in circles above them, as the wind entered his wings. "All three watchtowers are in silence!" Crane announced.

The song of battle from the Southwest blew loud, and Xing's ears twitched and rose freely as his eyes beamed in the ocean. "That's General Bear's horn," he detected, then sprinting behind the Commander while she-wolf Lotus behind him grasped Mei Mei's arm, as three pandas gripped their paws together in a line, climbing up to the ridge. "Come on! We gotta find the secret entrance!"

* * *

The enormous brown bear in red armor with crimson belt marched forward with his companion Master Chicken in red pants and sharp feet with metal at the dark land, and his army sprinted ahead on elsewhere; heading both sides of the hills on left and right. General Bear sighted more than fifty dark towers enlightened in red torches. "Cleanse multiple towers across the gap, Master Eagle!" the brown bear shouted, glaring above the horizon.

Eagles, cranes, hawks, swans, and owls of Huangdi's Resistance in gold, red, and pale blue armors soared in all units. Winds creaked on many their wings they banked on many directions, even inclining their altitudes as if dark towers catapulted with Shen's cannons. Spirals of fire raged and screamed with fireworks of red and white sparks echoing in the breeze. "Keep away from the middle!" ordered Master Eagle in a light armor of gold ahead of his platoon of thirty hawks and owls behind him. " _Watch_ those cannons!"

Eagle's platoon maneuvered five spiral balls of white and red flares below. Each flew randomly behind Eagle and along white and black swans soaring below, entering four, five and six towers with war shouts. Fire vortexes from Shen's artilleries were the advantages of wiping out to those who are in front, and whoever stands in its way. Eagle and his platoon dove under the flames of sparkling spirals, as if he and his owl lieutenant in blue stone armor proceeded with winds infiltrating their wings louder

"Lou! _Now_!" the Eagle signaled.

Lou in blue stone armor subsided with owls, screeching their wings and hailing their beaks as many flew over dark towers, crashing, tearing bandits and shutting three cannons at three towers. Other buildings triggered fire arrows, more than fifty screamed with blazes above. Plenty shot and impacted through walls and ridges that swallowed under the snows. Swans swept with enormous wings that their arms wrapped with metal fans and blades.

Most dark towers on the left hills focused firing to the right slopes, like hawks, swans, and eagles mopped archers, vultures chasing behind them, and hyenas fell across the ridges. Many cranes in red armors banked forward onto the top towers and swept with talons and wings, slicing and thrusting heavy duties of boars, apes, and bulls into the air.

The brown bear and chicken peered less than a thousand adversaries rushing with red torches and swords, grimacing thunderously they approached the Resistance. "CHARGE!" General Bear rose his ax, thousands of his army men ran across the dark terrain to both sides instead avoiding to the middle where cannons would hawk fireworks dangerously, and front lines of Huoju and Huangdi armies spattered with waves.

* * *

The whole subterranean land snarled with birds, bounding to every slope, bridge, cave, and war tent elsewhere; hundreds of vultures and black hawks climbed in the wind, and swallowed within the tip of Yinxing, swarming out of the mountain as if all birds of prey combined reinforcements with Huoju's army.

The black and white bear had peaked many grimace birds soaring off, where he hid behind the stone rock that shaded gray, and snow leopard next to him crouched and laid back, waiting for their move while Po watched hundreds of reinforcements leaving out and heading above the hole. Within moments of clear and no signs of any bird nearby especially at further away, both rose and dashed at the void bridge.

"This way," pointed Tai Lung to the large root-like solid column that enlightened with red and yellow lights across windows, balconies, doors. Po gaped and glimpsed many dark hills, underground land of the inner earth of dark scarlet, gathered with shadows across the realm of Huoju's Yinxing Mountain. One near the black gate formed with white and orange fires across white holes of big rock holes that stood higher than Jade Palace, especially the Firework Warehouse, as if bats screamed and forging metals, testing artilleries and advance cannons above flat roofs. Po and Tai Lung rushed on the void bridge, the panda naturally concerned the situation of all birds exited.

"Where are those vultures and hawks going?"

"No clue," Tai said, running ahead of the Oval hole. "I heard one said _Resistance_ and _bear_ outside."

 _That must be General Bear's_ _army!_ Po smiled in his thoughts. _They are coming to save me! What about Tai Lung, Soothsayer and Lord Shen—_

"There's no time to excite, panda," Tai addressed, meeting his golden eyes to green orbs when running, and craning his neck among the spiral stairs, and bridges. "I know where Lord Shen and Soothsayer are!"

The fifty-fifth floor of the Room of Woe enlightened a dimmed red light from three pillar windows. The Prince stood on the platform in smooth and soft clench hoofs. Huoju turned to faces of Wu Sisters, and the stern-look water buffalo with red eyes and detailed fire Temutai wore the Medallion around his neck. The room was once Emperor Khan's Throne Room that the iron chair with chains and skulls perched behind the large gaps of red lights, as if Huoju's father ruled the mountain, and shared the province to his son while in absence. From this day forward, the Prince of Darkness used the room that sensed the cold throughout corridors and large cabinets of scrolls perching in each section behind the Ox.

Sisters confronted their eyes ahead of the albino, who he stood like a statue and Temutai formed a red flare among to his hoof finger next to him. Glaring and palming Shen's back as the water buffalo touched the fancy silk, where the robe can only make of finest silk in a province of Gongmen City. _Soft silk you there, my Lord Shen._ Temutai smirked, tensing his nasty teeth. _I shall wear it if Huoju leads with your corpse!_

Steps approached behind the Ox, sensing a heavy lift of one claw foot that strolled like rumble and vibrant voice. "Huoju. We have the Resistance incursion near the shadow gate." the bear in black informed the Prince; the Ox-demon turned to her with crimson eyes, dazzling. "General Bear's army is in advance."

Huoju heard many echoes of _adversaries_ outside of the Yinxing Mountain. He squinted his eyes, as the Ox inhaled and sighed on his nose. Guards, Wu Sisters, and Temutai with medallion necklace peered to themselves with acknowledgment, knowing enemies they could soon eliminate from Shen's weapons on black towers across the front ridges. **Bring her here, Phantom.** Huoju commanded the black bear.

Phantom glimmered her vortex among her left claw, as thunderous and vibrant lightning touches her fur. The vortex spun ahead of the bear and Prince, shaping the goat with long horns collapsing to the solid floor with the brown bowl with cinnamon branches and blossom flowers. The spiral vanished after vortex whispered in death tone, and Lord Shen stood in motionless, without quivering as if two Sisters darted him with paws. Wing Wu shrunk her head. **At this night forward, Lady Mali, you and I shall vision your prophecy.** Huoju notified the goat with rust voice.

The albino slightly shifted in an inch; Su and Wan faintly snarled with potential fangs. "Soothsayer."

The elder goat gestured her grandson. "I got this," Soothsayer calmed Shen, her eyes faintly glimmered to him. To her concern how Lord Shen discerned in such worriedness, she knew what Mali must let Huoju see the future in Ox's eyes. What does the Soothsayer can see the future if any man, woman or child desires are inquiring her properly for their future to concern? Is Huoju craving the future to himself as the monument of evil Ox Prince standing on the platform waving his loyalties at his Palace? What if the Prince of Darkness sees the odd course if the fortune changes?

 **There is no need to thrill, Madam Soothsayer and Lord Shen.** Huoju interfered, serene and turned off his tense through his crimson stars, opening his hoofs while gazing the albino peacock ahead of Wu Sisters. **Your work exceeds my advantage. Every blast will scorch into their flesh, and vanquish to claim their heads as trophies.**

 _Savage barbarian._ Shen thought harshly. _Truly, the Prince is reckless to his insanity._ The Prince clasped his hoofs on his back. Straight up to Ox's back and jaws stood forward, meeting the Soothsayer ahead of him. **Now, you elder goat.** Huoju embarked. **What can you tell me about the—**

"Providence?" Soothsayer interceded but inquired of curiosity voice.

 **Time.** Huoju added, discerning to her real knowledge he enlightened his red stars. **The time to visual my** _ **wrath**_ **. Apprise me about the glory where my** _ **destiny**_ **awaits.**

The albino gave his thought for a moment as if this familiar scene Lord Shen glimpsed his grandmother perching on the floor and watching the Ox the peacock reflected the Throne Room. _Have I ever recall this before?_ Shen thought inquisitive. "If you continue on your current path," the goat touched her flat bowl, inhaling her nose and mouth with her eyes squinted upward the Soothsayer breathed with a spiritual mind. The Prince ambled his feet with wonderous sightseeing, "you will find yourself… at the bottom of the _stone_."

Huoju stopped his right foot to his amble; the water bull chortled with his hoof suppressing on his mouth and nose as if the Ox looked down to his foot pressing the floor that shaded and beamed with sparkles of white suns. Nothing affects him, nor anyone within the Room of Woe. Guards and two Sisters snickered in their noses. _Now that's a spirit._ Shen thought, chuckling.

 **Careful, my lady.** Huoju warned her, meeting his squint stars to her amber eyes. **Don't allow creating your diversion to let my roommates snickering.**

 _By all means._ Shen reflected after chuckled. _I think you should be wise not to get close._

Huoju and the bear in black continued ambling their feet across the floor ahead of the elder goat she sensed the plate. "I see… I see…" Soothsayer observed with sagaciousness voice, like water within her throat. Huoju craned his neck downward near to Mali's head, Ox to elder goat's eyes confronting, Mali opened her amber orbs toward the Prince; he bent his legs crouching near the ground. "I see…"

Mali yanked plenty of Ox's fur near to his hoof. " _Rage_ ," Soothsayer said; Huoju rapidly stood up, and the bear in black rose her scarlet eyes, "and _inadequate_." Soothsayer ripped a small kilt cloth on Huoju's thigh.

The Room of Woe filled with gasps and eyes grew wide. Heads turned each other, and Lord Shen smiled with his crests rising. Sisters revolved their heads to the Prince; Temutai stunned with his eyes and mouth froze into a momentum. The bear in black burst her blue orbs into scarlet eyes, intervening Huoju by her side. "HOW DARE YOU! That was his fitting, kilt pant in the early ages, you filthy, old goat!" Phantom snarled.

"Followed by _denial_ ," Soothsayer added.

"What kind of a sick joke is this, Soothsayer?! This prophecy is _not_ a fortune telling. Is this what you try to pull my—"

"No…" Mali rose her voice, without her vision clenching.

The black bear's master chortled lightly. He palmed his hoof toward Phantom's arm. **Such spirit and fortunate jester.** Huoju relished. **Apparently, you reminded me of someone I mentioned in the early ages. The she-goose dragged my kilt into a dumbstruck.**

"Your Grace," the albino called the Prince, reverencing him properly. Song and Wing Wu stood in front; the alpha leopard pressed her arms together ahead of her chest. "Let the oracle speak for your providence to reveal. If I were you, you should concentrate and contemplate what she sees."

Huoju humbled after squinting. **Very well.** **Proceed.** The Ox offered the Soothsayer's continuation of foretelling.

"The most valuable time is _present_." Mali placed the shredded piece of cloth kilt and plenty of Ox's fur into the flower bowl. "As I urged many people I spoke to before you, their future has _prevailed_ with revelation, Prince Huoju."

Many eyes froze, ears propped above their heads and their mouths inhaled slowly with the cold air. The Prince distinguished the Soothsayer's eyes, turning pale blue with crimson around his pupils; Mali shook her right hoof as if dust laid her hand: cold like dirt mixed with sand and glass. "But, if you truly desire to see the future, your fate shall divulge."

Mali's hoof tossed and poured down her dust into the plate, bursting a small, bits of white smoke with stone blue. The Ox-demon stretched his neck with eyes grew slowly; the black bear grasped his arm. "Huoju," she snapped in a whisper.

Huoju yanked his arm off from Phantom. **Let her show me.** The Ox required her solemnly. The Room of Woe shaded into darkness, and one small dust of fireball soared from the plate. Plenty of guards including Shen heard the floors and walls murmured with such a growl. Rumble perhaps? The albino looked at the Soothsayer spreading her hoofs, then forming a vortex around the gray light. The spark puffed into white smoke, large as creating a mushroom.

The panda and snow leopard ambled through the passageway across the sloping trail, peering the rocks that glimmered into soft gray as furs swimming below the sea. Tai Lung wielded Lord Shen's Guandao he found near the Oval entrance. Po slid his body on the solid structure behind him, tiptoeing to the left as Tai walked next to him. They crouched and peered to the edge of their sight of the gray form of smoke shifting in many forms of shapes, breathing the breeze, and exhaling their warm breath that felt the _cool_ on elsewhere. _Why is this room cold in here?_ The panda discerned.

Po and Tai stared the shape of an evil-look with a grin Ox grasping the flaming sword with the background of blaze dazzled into orange, yellow and red. "An Ox warrior, who calls himself, Prince of Darkness," Soothsayer detailed, as the form indicated Ox scorched with blades screaming in wrath that slaughtered villagers in his way, and standing on the temple's roof that colored sky blue, "skirmishes many people for more than five hundred annuals. The battle over prosperous, golden city of innocents, he will be confronted by a warrior…"

 **A warrior?** Huoju repeated, surprising. The Ox form above changed the scene of familiar flames crawling to yellow with red pillars and large windows, standing and peering many city buildings and signs throughout the city blocks that brightened with darkness and light from the morning. The configuration spiraled into four colors of jade, red-orange, blue, and chi orbs soaring beneath the Ox-demon in battle armor and flame sword.

"Unlike any warrior in the world, or all of China can battle against you," Soothsayer added. "A warrior who has summoned from the death of his parents. A fighter who vows to seek the prophecy of defeating — defeating the _evil_." The form of cloud shattered into blackness. For a moment as if the room filled with the tremble and aware around them, the shape sparked into whiteness star. Dazzling and repeatedly dimming as dark clouds adjoined next to it.

Soothsayer's orbs rose as something unbearable and astounding to foresee this mysterious fortune of the white star glimmering across the Woe Room. The star thrived bigger and grew a little. Huoju's heart and fur shrunk as his crimson eyes dimmed. **What is this? Who is my** _ **enemy**_ **to confront?** Soothsayer did not reply. Her mouth opened wider as her glasses brightened from the pale white star.

Many eyes met to the snow star; Lord Shen peered structural rocks colored into gray and whiteness joining with black. Something moved from the crawl, easily as the panda and snow leopard gazed the star, and found Shen trembling as the stone. The star roared inaudibly, and the form shaped into a circle of black with white, and white with black. The center of Yin and Yang embarked brightening than daylight of blue behind the cast, snarling in horror. "The Ox is defeated by a warrior of—"

 **Defeated by WHOM?!** Huoju demanded thunderously with shiver on his body and head. Many stood back and shouted in horror across the room. The form of Yin and Yang changed; the white star cast a slither-like creature with white eyes and grimaced face, growling with fangs.

" _White Dragon_ ," the goat answered.

The white lashes of armpits, fangs, eyes, and reptile skin billowed from its head to tail like fire with pale light. Its eyes brightened with gray, stone white, darting below Huoju. White dragon dazzled its body like a storm, vanquishing with waves booming onto solid walls, floors and guards yelled their horrors; their forms shifted into light that filled with eyes and mouths opened with white beams, shattering them into pieces.

Sisters and Temutai covered their faces. Shen approached Mali as his long robe billowed from the dragon's breath that blew slowly than the hurricane. Both Phantom and Huoju rose their arms covering from the dragon's beam, as the Ox's right arm lightened with cracks of the beam on his fur. The white dragon roared to the Prince of Darkness, and Lord Shen grabbed the elder goat's hoof sprinting away from both monsters, including the beautiful creature with reptile white skin that beamed and raged the shadows everywhere. "HUOJU!" the bear in black shrieked.

The bear in black drew her ax behind her back, screaming and smashing the flower bowl that dust of sparkles connected the form of an angry white dragon. _CRACK!_ The white creature shrunk into its white star, and both bear in black, and the Prince of Darkness sensed rapid steps of run behind. Both the albino and the Soothsayer disappeared and nowhere to be seeing. The tense of Ox and black bear grimace with red beam stars, and the white form exploded with white clouds at their tails.

* * *

The four runners dashed to the sloping corridor down beneath the stairs, embracing the short burst of fog blast. Po, Mali, Tai Lung and Lord Shen stumbled on the stairs, collapsing and struck on many stable structures of black and dust of stars. Third floors later, all four collided to the platform with torches hanging in between large corridor walls, hawking and coughing beneath the ground as Po rose his head. "That was…"

" _Frightening_!" Shen snapped, supporting Mali he held her left arm. "That _white dragon_ was _NOT_ delightful, or 'excellent' you were going to say that!"

"No hard feelings, _my_ Lord Shen," Tai stood from his legs quickly. He handed the albino's Guandao to Lord Shen; the peacock shrunk his crests and grabbed his weapon. "Save your tongue later while we must leave from this mountain at once."

Structures and corridor colored into darkness and torches hushed into silence. Thunderous voices shout from circular stairs, within the Woe Room. "We have to go! _NOW_!" Po cried. All four sprinted their feet ahead of the shroud hallway; Po carried the Soothsayer on his back. Mali's strength during her elder age would not compete with her legs to run. Her cane was the only way Soothsayer managed her strength to walk instead. The clouded shadows spread behind them with a sharp snarl. Within the dark smoke, three eyes of Wu Sisters dashed in all fours onto the structures, columns, platforms.

Layers of gray, or silver roosted beyond walls, floors, and the whole room of the Woe. Scatter dust of stars, snow, and lights from the white dragon it had blown from Phantom's ax she struck the flower plate. The bear in black swirled with her head, swimming elsewhere with pieces of dying light clouds of dust behind her, including over her body, hacking within her throat with mild smoke. The grasp senses Phantom's claw, and the bear in black rose her blue orbs next to her right.

"Huoju!" she called him with a stumble.

The Ox quivered his body, shaking his head with fire eyes and teeth clenched with fierce smoke. "My Prince, you are _hurt_! Let me summon our best swordsmen!" the bear implored.

Huoju snatched her wrist. **Continue your task.** He ordered her after raising one leg, meeting his orbs to her's. **You** _ **stir**_ **my shadows. Wake** _ **my**_ **beloved, and I will deal my adversary.**

The four bounded on the side of corridors to another. Snarls of shadows swept with booming structures like the mouth blew the dry wind. Forcing many torches as the air touched the fire, and many blew into silence with blackness. Soothsayer hanged on Po's neck with her hoofs clasping on her wrists; the panda straightened his back as he dashed through both courses of the hall, that the library of a thousand dark blue scrolls lying on cabinets elsewhere.

 _How many scrolls are in here?!_ Po thought, cringing his stomach and shortly peering many roll papers glowed as wet blue, and pale ice. _WHOA! These scripts are similar like Jade Palace library!_ Three pulsed their hearts as they burst their breath. Panting and swimming their heads on many corridor halls of the library, as Tai revolved his head, and sought three tower windows of two rock columns standing.

The four arrived ahead of the windows that glowed into soft red and left with a dust of stars from the fifty-fifth floor above. Tai ascended and craned his neck down to the subterranean land. And the leopard including the panda pointed their eyes on the dark, crystal bridge that connected from Hollow of Dungeons with rock holes, and Oval Entrance about three floors below. "There's the bridge!" Tai pointed his paw to the Void Bridge. "There's a path where lanes after leaving Hollow of Dungeon, there will be ridges and sideways of the army camp! Somewhere around there, Shen's tent can be our ticket to bail Yinxing Mountain!"

"Great! Let's move!" Po beamed. The panda dashed to the left hallway, as if the hole glimmered with torches swam to the bottom left where stairs appeared. Many steps went quietly behind Po; the panda and elder goat turned their heads, and both Tai Lung and Lord Shen stood behind the three windows in fighting stances.

"TAI!"

"SHEN!"

Both former adversaries drowned their heads while contemplating their names. "You two must go!" Tai said, forming a leopard stance of kung-fu. "The peacock and I will hold them off! Your crocodile friends are at Shen's tent. They will find the exit, and you two will go!"

The albino dashed to Po next to him. "I hope we meet again after this, Mali. I promise. I will find you," Lord Shen tendered his tone, clasping his feathers to Soothsayer's hoof. _Please, Shen. Do not leave yourself behind!_ Mali wanted to wail, as her amber eyes spilled with tears, and mumble mouth she closed after her thoughts muted. Shen narrowed to Po's jade eyes. "Panda, watch over—"

"I'll take care of her, Shen! Don't worry!" Po promised, and held the Soothsayer on his side, sprinting off the Hall of Monument Library at downstairs.

"If you and I don't make it alive," Tai spoke, "I crave to say that I apologize for insulting you."

"Apology accepted," Lord Shen glimpsed to Tai's chi eyes. "I enjoy your _reputation_ that intrigues me, and knowing my grandfather's ancestor befriended your ancestor, you and I can be _companions_."

"Aye. So am I," the leopard smiled.

As the shades growled ahead of the two former adversaries, three Sisters of bright eyes snarled in all fours, and Temutai behind the three cats roared along the rhino competitor Hundun. Wu Sisters bounded on side structures, screeching their claws with thunderous chuckles. Tai and Shen flipped above and swept with train and kicks. The leopard deflected many light attacks on Sisters, as the albino vortexed Hundun's hook weapon and Temutai thrust his clenched hoof onto the floor.

* * *

Two levels later, Panda embraced the rumble on all sides, as if stairs crumbled with polished edges he stepped and slid through walls, and through the Oval entrance. Both Po and Mali behind the panda's neck rushed on Voided Bridge with sparkles of light and darkness caressing itself. A screeching cloud from the Room of Woe at fifty-fifth floor bounded through gaps of rock columns.

The bridge wobbled; Po slipped his feet as him, and Mali collapsed on the ground. The next creaked from the Oval Entrance. Shadows swam within the silhouette of Ox with crimson stars strolling with hoofs clasping behind his back. "Panda!" Soothsayer shrieked; Po stumbled his head with orbs froze with light green.

Po rose his feet, thrusting his palms on Huoju's center. The Ox pulsed the panda. The Dragon Warrior dodged and straight punched repeatedly on the Prince's left side, darting his circular fists through Huoju's ribcage and near to neck. _Circle Punch!_ Po thought, recalling his tiger companion's knowledge of attacking and blocking of chi sao of Wing Chun. Huoju swift his right fist. _Tahn sao!_ Panda blocked the hoof under the wrist with an open palm, striking with another circle attacks; Huoju rose his vertical arms preventing Po's fists. The panda uppercutted Ox's jaw under the blockage arms with the flare of chi.

Huoju wobbled in the air and flipped back on the bridge successfully. The Prince flattened his body in front of the floor. The panda roared with rapid steps coming ahead of Huoju. Po sprung off the Voided Bridge, shouting with his right foot glaring with sunlight fire. Huoju sparkled his orbs with his mouth wide open. Dragon Warrior sparked his chi on Huoju's forehead, splashing with beam light wave screamed and touched in elsewhere.

Po flipped his whole body back, landing behind the Soothsayer with his guard up. Huoju stood from the collapse, chuckling and strolling ahead of the two. "You want to kill her?" Po formed his kung fu stance of panda style, fisting near to his side of his underarm, and taunting the Ox with his paw gesturing him. "You gotta go through me!"

The stern Ox drowned his hoof under his kilt pocket on the waist. **As you wish, son of Li Shan.** Huoju smirked.

Po summoned his green staff glass of Yin-Yang, the gift that Oogway gave the Dragon Warrior who made the accomplishment of being the fanciest, and true successor of Oogway's prophecy. Po's staff spun with his paws glimmered into the yellow sun of _chi_ , exclaiming with a sharp cry he swayed it, and the Prince of Darkness flicked his hoof from his kilt pocket: a small amulet glossed into green stone.

The panda stroke the jade he could not see it coming. The flash of yellow and green burst as the born of galaxy stars, billowing both Huoju and Po's heads with a strong gale. The multiple flashes of sun and green blended with a tense, growling with thunderous as nature coughed with the storm puffed its throat. The mix of sun and jade roared, inclining above and soaring within the tip of the Yinxing Mountain.

The horizon swept its blue into a mixture of blue-green northern lights touching the mountain after the blending vortex screamed out of the hole. The dancing beam screeched as the lady's horror, and pressed the mountain's tip it spiraled over mists of ridges. The Company and all eyes watched the blend lights of the dancing sun and jade clouds swarming across hills and sides, as if gale below birds skirmishing and now striking from the light, colliding into splashes of snow around the Company.

The blend circulated repeatedly, and Xing opened the secret pathway. Zhong and Xing transversed the door under while the mix screamed in a sharp snarl, sweeping every swan, crane, hawk, bat, and vulture down the horizon with sun and jade. Many dived, and burned with the flesh of bones most crashed and submerged under the snow, as many members of the Company dove in each one. As the last as Tigress glimpsed the angry light approaching her, Xing reached and pulled his aunt's chest, then the blend swept and doors shut with a sudden bang.

The skirmish across the dark terrain near the Shadow Gate concluded their shout. Master Chicken and General Bear peered the scream of a mixture of light and jade diving and revolving over the mountain; Master Eagle avoided the blend with his bird armies, and many subsided under the jade and sunlight. Plenty obliterated into bones and more than fifty dark towers shredded with the billowing gale, tearing and collapsing with the blend. The mix of light and green rose into the sky, leaving its pale of the jade sky with one sun vortex soaring below the horizon with a frigid wind, and entered the tip of the mountain.

Vortex of sun and jade crashed within. Po and Soothsayer imaged the spiral with shadows around jade and sunlight with a rage of the storm. Huoju darted his hoof he caressed the snarl of white and green he rumbled with fire and shadow, cast the vortex, and—

Shreds of the green beam of clouds boomed; Po covered the Soothsayer the panda grasped Mali from the mysterious jade light, breathing with cold and familiar green mists the panda perceived his eyes in stunned, and horror. Many eyes including Shen, Tai Lung, Sisters, and Temutai, witnessed the mists of green ball, that grunt from the silhouette of the large body. Bigger. Twice the size of yak and Ox with large muscles than Huoju's.

The silhouette grimaced with a loud grunt, rising the giant claw of three fingers grew wider and grasped the edge of the equator. Two big horns appeared on its temple. Long, fluffy dark brown mane on its head to its shoulders. It breathed and pushed his breath from its grimace nose. Twice. Thrice.

It's head yanked forward, bursting with eyes of shining jade with a sneer.

 _Holy mother of awesomeness! He's back!_ Po gasped.

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUN! Please _review_ this one! How do you like/dislike this one so far? The Company dashing and sneaking on the ridge? The battle of General Bear and Huoju's armies? Huoju's fate from Soothsayer? AND THE RETURN OF DARK CHI MASTER?! Punch the review, and give a surprising feedback! **


	37. WES: Smaragdine and Crimson (E08)

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYBODY! I hope many readers and authors enjoy trick or treat tonight! Close your windows, and lock your doors from monsters, boogeyman, vampires, witches, and wizards, etc.!**

 **After Part Two, I will be going all chapters and fix mistakes before publishing Part Three!**

 **Enjoy my manuscript for your favorite antagonist of dark chi master who has returned! Catch any _reference_ you recognize!**

 **-GZ**

 **10/31/2017**

* * *

 _Chapter XXXVII_

 _ **Yǐnxíng, Act Two**_

 _When Evils Stir: Smaragdine and Crimson_

Surroundings shaded to soft jade. Eyes of green flashed with a grimace, inhaling in thunderous roar the bull rose from his knees. General Kai. The symbolic Mightiest Warrior of Jade master who turned back to his pride of his brothers after the loss of the Great War in five hundred years ago. No, Oogway concluded the hatred of his brother at the Healing Palace of Panda Monks who craved _power_. _Power_ to assemble light among his hands of _chi_. And _C_ _hi_ brings a life of prosperous and part of souls to many people and masters of this Earth, and all of China.

The Maker glimpsed his surroundings as he felt the cold beneath his small feet on the Void Bridge. His floppy ears rose with the return of sounds infiltrating, and the sense of mortal breeze on his nose. Never before the bull surprised of subterranean shadow land that glowed into crimson veins, left with temples, stable lands with holes of fire across the fields beneath him. Kai reckoned many places in all of China. Does the bull ever recall to his area of darkness below the mountain? _Where am I?_ The Maker demanded. _What is this?_

Vibrated tones crawled next to him. The bull discerned his head to the ground that glimmered with sand of glass and pale gray stones. His eyes met the black and white bear guarding the goat with large horns behind him with arms wide. Yellow form within his vision glared with the panda shrunk his body, muttering inaudibly that General Kai couldn't bear the Dragon Warrior's shocking. Voices of Po, Shifu, and Oogway interfered in his mind.

* * *

 _When will you realize the more you take, the less you_ have _?_

 _There will always be someone to stop you._

 _Do you want my_ Chi _so bad? Come and TAKE IT_.

* * *

" _ **YOU!**_ " grimaced Kai, ambling across the bridge with both hoofs grasping chains.

"Kai! You must listen to me! I know you hate me seeing—"

The Maker swift his right chain. The green blade circulated behind Po as Soothsayer leaped back. Chains dragged the panda, and Kai strangled Po with his right hoof, clenching harder. "You've brought me _back_?!" Kai demanded, with his breath burst with smoke and warm. Po chortled with his air smothering. His paws grasped to Kai's big gauntlet wrist, as Po's thoughts were able to speak with his mouth. "That _chi_ of yours is worthless! _Curse_ you! Curse your chi! And the chi of every pack I have lost!"

 **Speak of the devil, my old nemesis.** The rough voice roared in; Kai sprung his neck and eyes thrived. _**General**_ **, I suppose you add a title they once called you a higher rank than your old, tortoise ally.**

Kai's hoof drew back; Po's throat smothered with red clouds around the panda, and Soothsayer across her body behind the Dragon Warrior. Brilliant clouds forced both into the air and through the holes of Hollow of Dungeon, as both Po and Soothsayer screamed. The Maker stood with his fur freezing. He knew the rumbling and roughing voice. _Impossible!_ Kai horrified, he wobbled his big head and swift behind with his long mane.

The Prince of Darkness floated with shadows behind the Ox, and the Beast of Vengeance gasped with his mouth opened without possible hearing his breath. The bull returned his blade as chains clinked behind him, grasping the grip below the cutlass. The Prince chuckled with full, crimson stars he smirked into wicked. "Huoju?" Kai rose his sand throat. "You cannot be. . . What is this place?"

 **Welcome to my creation of vengeance, forged by suffering, the hate of the storm, and death by hellfire.** The Prince rose his thick arms, pointing elsewhere of the shade with crimson backgrounds. **The birth of pride to my father's ancestors where they thrived with my** _ **conqueror**_ **in this mountain, and Jinse Simiao.**

"You've deceived me." The Maker said as the stun that his throat wobbled. The bull winced his head with emerald orbs touched Huoju's eyes. "The _war_!"

 **Did Oogway betray you?** Huoju interestingly inquired, his hoof with a tip of red blaze pointed the bull. **Consider the subsection of yours that two of your selfish fools of peacock and snow leopard risked their lives of winning** _ **their**_ **war, along with you and** _ **that**_ **Oogway, the Magnificent.**

The crimson rumbled as if the familiar voice of snarl rose both evils' floppy ears. The Beast of Vengeance darted his emerald eyes above the three windows of the second floor; the Great Dragon burst his head with the tense of chi eyes, and the peacock pulled Tai's arms. _Is that my kitten?_ Kai reflected with his head recoiled to the left. _That can't be my old friend Zhanshi._ _This cat hates my fingers tickling him with Chi._

 **So pity.** The Prince chortled, he stood in front of the bull without revolving his big head. **I'm amazed that my snow leopard supporter, which you both met before in the Spirit Realm. The one who banished by filthy panda, and challenged his life for protecting himself from you, claiming all the souls of Spirit Warriors.**

The bull shook. "The Great War is over. You cannot offer another war by your own tacky hands." Kai snapped cooly.

 **It has already begun** _ **General**_ **.** Huoju burned his throat, as Kai glimpsed the Prince's neck that shattered with scarlet luminescence. **For your sake of five hundred years of banishment by your brother, and ten years when a chi from panda of his vanquished you into the light.**

The bull knew he experienced the 'curse' chi from the panda who vanished Kai within the star. There was no such _curse_ if the bull could have felt odd, nor beamed his body he became the dwarf star that Kai caught the Dragon Warrior's chi. If Po obliterated the Supreme Warrior successfully, then how Kai's soul hasn't destroyed? **I captured your amulet.** Huoju added, clasping his hoofs behind his back. **Not as tricky what expected when I journeyed across the abandon high waters of ice, where you soared with the** _ **scarlet.**_ **Do you consider the Dragon Warrior** _ **cursed**_ **you? I embark to convince whoever refused to obliterate you in the Spirit Realm, someone grasped and shifted you into an** _ **emerald amulet**_ **.**

"What?!" Kai gaped, as his teeth perched on edges of his rough, black lips.

 **Yes. I sensed you. I heard your lungs. I felt your** _ **pain**_ **. I sought your heart shattered like the glass dripping to the floor.** The Prince contributed. His hoof sparkled with red lava as Huoju caressed the scarlet star in front of his neck. **The bull stroked the burned fur of the dead woman who perched on the collapsed house. Something how you imaged the** _ **tender**_ **of your heart combined with her's, as if her lips pressed his, and she crushed her breast and brushed your mane behind your head.**

 **The bull** _ **loved**_ **her. And she-Ox** _ **cherished**_ **him.**

The bull peered the Ox's scarlet necklace that dazzled ahead of his neck, and to Huoju's throat and upper chest. The light Kai craned his jade eyes of the she-ox head with mouth dragging near her ears. _Kai_. The bull heard a female, broke voice from the necklace. He perceived the innocent female Kai collapsed his orbs.

* * *

 _The beast stood ahead of the lonely wooden cabin with flat rooftop and two windows at the front beside the brown door with the black knob. The house perched on the tip of the shining green ridges with a yellow horizon, and blossom tree that glimmered with pink and chi next to the residence to the left. Kai's right hoof clasped; the Beast turned his head to the right. A loving smile of the pale blue she-ox with red and blue eyes in pink robes and blue sashes of ocean trims. **Wugu**. He named the innocent._

 _Ever since the bull met the woman from the woods who sauntered in peace with bright eyes, Kai sunk his heart after his sixth battle with Oogway during the Great War on winter times. Many soldiers or people rumored Wugu ran away from the palace where bigotry desired her with love of the affection, and affection where she-ox disgusted to someone who murdered students and masters. Some legends said, she became immortal after the Prince and Emperor's absence. What caused the innocent living her flesh forever after banishment and the Desolation of Qing Temple?_

 _The flash spawned and changed with midnight of shredded clouds covering many omniscient lights watching beneath the horrors of darkness and light of fire thrived ahead of the Supreme Warlord struggling with bruises and thick muddle furs. Blossom tree splashed with blazes and touched many flowers beside large roots; Windows and opened door scorched aggressive. Black roof bent its scream. The bull felt the whisper of air coming from the fire ahead of him and watched the she-ox stood within the house near the front door. The glint of a crimson ball from the sky behind the house collapsed; Wugu and the fire screamed. Kai forced his right hoof, and the sneer of glimmer shut its sparkle._

* * *

The bull hurt his own heart as he recalled the painful memory what fire took Wugu. The Jade Slayer shook his head with emerald eyes drew his tears back. "Is this about your lovely _sister_?" Kai demanded ruthlessly with his tone thrived, tearing his throat as his black lips trembled and closed. "After all this time?"

Huoju knew Kai could demand in front of the Ox after seeing the scarlet necklace as the Prince wore. **You will offer me something desirable I shall have from you.** The Prince of Darkness uttered into vicious, grumpy lips cringe and cheeks near to his nose bent.

"Of course, you hate me, puny Ox." Kai wafted his head back. "You love to beef toward me, and I prepare to glimpse you like my old opponent becoming my next jade amulet if I win."

 **Your jade of yours won't apply, mad bull.** Huoju protested cooly. **Do you reckon yourself that your jade became** _ **cursed**_ **, and a monster you were? I will have your jade. After claiming your deficient ability made by Goddess of the Universe, there will be hopeless. And this time, you won't avenge your people and those proud, rebellious Mightiest Warriors to stop me.**

"How brilliant you look rudeness," the bull discerned. "You should have watched me taking many Oogway's servants. Maybe you do desire brawling, and so do I, love to take your 'shadow chi' —" Kai pointed the Ox with his jade knife, and the fifty-fifth floor of three gap windows he glimpsed the gray dust billowing off. "— and sit on your daddy's throne to rule all seven sanctuaries of all China, knowing as the _Protector of the Mortal World_!"

The Prince of Darkness drew his flame sword from his left waist, and the Maker of Widows spun chains around his large wrists. Kai wielded both grips of jade knives, as he formed the stance of kung fu. Huoju strolled with his fire blade that raged with crimson light, and he swirled it to the right. Kai thrust the sword; the bull kicked the Prince's left knee. The Prince drew his knee back, and the Ox glanced his sword straight, forcing with shadow air against Kai's stance and soared again.

General Kai tossed his jade knifes across the bridge where Huoju stood. He pulled his chains, lifting his body back and shift his small feet that dazzled with emerald. Huoju maneuvered behind his tail as if the Maker shook the bridge and landed precisely without a fall. Both evils clash with blades touching with fire and jade near to their heads; Kai palmed the Prince with his emerald hoof, dragging the Ox back including him. The Jade Slayer shouted, throwing his right blade as it sliced onto structures including the Oval Entrance.

Again, the bull warlord tossed another blade from the left and banked to the right. Huoju darted, swung and spun his blaze with his shadows combined with vortex; the ball of flame and shadows flew ahead of Kai, and General dragged his jades and deflected the breeze of black smokes. **Concede your Jade, General!** Huoju taunted absurdly.

Kai's blades shielded most of the shadows. His mane billowed back to his shoulders and back of his neck. He circulated chains around his wrists. " _Concede_ your dark chi!" Kai mimicked Huoju's tone and caught grips of both knives. Has the bull ever mocked and complimented— no, ridiculously taunted any warrior before? Both dashed against to the Voided Bridge and pressed their screeching blades of two jades, and blaze sword slammed ahead of their stern, faces.

* * *

Both Tigers of white and orange with black stripes in sapphire and yellow robes crawled under the hole of the secret entrance. Small space of circulated hall stood around them, as the brilliant, shaded light of emerald and crimson with orange danced across the breezes on elsewhere. The Company rose from the small hole that crystal-ed with diamonds lying on black rocks. Luckily, pandas fit within the aperture and gasped.

Most behind crawled out; a moment of stunned as Xing and Tigress lastly entered the vast, and flat platform, the one-eyed Wolf Boss of red orb reached his paw to the white tiger. Xing trusted the alpha wolf who educated plenty of Guandao training and talked a little of Lao's identity of the peacock's albino father, and the legacy of Supreme Peafowl Warlord from the Great War. Xing grasped the wolf's paw, and stood next to each—

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! NOT _THAT_ GUY AGAIN!" Crane screamed as if both Tigress and Xing scanned the dancing lights of jade and crimson darkness battling on the Void Bridge of black and white crystals. Tigress lastly rose after her nephew helped by Commander Zhong. Many eyes of the Company thrived and opened their mouths as glimpsing toward the mix of jade and crimson velvets dancing and clashing each other.

"Huoju _brought_ KAI?! How?!" the white peacock of a blue train in long sapphire robe appealed with ocean eyes grew, and beak wide opened.

"How is _that_ possible?" Xing questioned with his voice crawled near to his tongue higher. "Huoju conspired something or someone to return General Kai?"

"Argue your thoughts later," Tigress intervened calmly. She announced to all Company members around her. "We must find Dragon Warrior and Soothsayer!"

"What about the rest of innocent villagers down there? Who _will_ set them free?" Peng demanded, positioning ahead of the cliff and pointed to the small torch lights of a thousand lanterns perching. The land of flat surfaces and hundred roads built with many bar cells of villagers shouted and tormented.

"Lin, Lee and I will head down there to save villagers," the Commander volunteered beside two tigers. Wolf Boss and twin wolves heaved their weapons of a sword, maul, and bow with arrows.

The gorilla stunned with his fur coloring into pale on tips elsewhere behind three wolves. Xing approached the ape in front of him; Mei Ling and the brown hawk Fei propped next to Gāng. White tiger's aunt watched her nephew and the gorilla. "Point us the direction of Huoju's plans, and both Soothsayer and Dragon Warrior. You trick us; I _split_ your skull you nearly killed me," Xing snarled Gāng grimly. White tiger insisted with eyes of blue. "Where are they, and the scripts?"

The gorilla who supported Lord Shen, and now Prince Huoju met ahead of Tigress's amber eyes narrowing and softly growling. Wolves grimaced toward him. The ape noticed he could betray his prince if by any means informing traitors, and rebellion is punishable by death. The ape swallowed harder and trotted ahead of the cliff. "That big stone with dark holes over there is the Hollow of Dungeon, where your friends are in there," Gang pointed the left side of the Void Bridge on the far right that reached further away. He proceeded, as his enormous hand darted around the circulated, twisted, subterranean temple. "There are many bridges around the wrench palace including Void where Kai and Huoju are fighting right now can get you inside. I will take you there inside the Library, where the Prince has many dark scrolls inside about three levels somewhere around the temple."

"Peng, Mei Mei, twins, and I will go to the Hollow," Tigress called, meeting all eight eyes she met.

"I will follow Master Tigress," the albino with blue train next to a she-wolf and white tiger volunteered. Lao strolled beside the Five's alpha; Tigress nodded her nephew, as Xing perceived his aunt should journey and guard the son of Lord of Gongmen.

"Lao will go with you," Xing said to his aunt, palming Lotus's right shoulder. The Nine's leader revolved his head; glimpsing two legends of a green snake with midnight bird of conical hat including she-leopard and brown hawk ahead of him. "Crane, Viper, Mei Ling, Fei, and both Lotus and I will head to the Library with Gang."

The peacock reached his feathers toward the alpha wolf of one-eyed Commander; twin wolves ran across the next platform where rocks forged with stairways toward the bottom ahead of prisons. "Don't worry, Lao." Wolf Boss relaxed the peafowl. "Worry the panda and Soothsayer. We'll take care of those villagers." Just as the wolf soothed his voice, the Son of Divinity nodded to Zhong, and the one-eyed wolf retreated and dashed behind his lieutenants, and gone.

The two of Furious Five and volunteers began dashing behind the gorilla; Xing watched other Company members including his aunt strolling rapidly as if his thought crawled in front of his forehead. "Tigress," he called his aunt. Pandas, Peng, including his brother Lao forced their legs sprinting. The amber eyes of orange tiger met ahead of her nephew's ocean orbs. "I need for you to use my vow that I swore Po's two fathers. Can you do it for me?" Xing implored.

The white tiger informed his aunt about the vow he pledged two of Po's fathers of elder goose and panda from the Valley of Peace. The promise Xing would not compromise, and he desired his aunt by sharing his oath to her's. For this undertaking, Tigress's lips drew back to her ears and eyes rumble. "I _will_ , Xing." Tigress pledged him. She reached her paw onto Xing's fluffy cheek. "Please, be careful."

"Don't worry, sister," Viper echoed behind Xing. The large bird soared above Viper; Xing caressed his aunt's left arm and sprinted in all fours on the downslope bridge with she-reptile. "Crane and I will watch your nephew's back!"

* * *

 **I knew you are so pathetically a fool to betray your ally of yours, Kai.** Huoju discerned, swinging his flame sword ahead of the large, grimace bull deflecting the Ox's blade with his jade knives. **Too bad that Oogway sold your cruelty life of yours.**

"I did NOT kill your sister, Huoju!" Kai spat with his tongue. He disciplined the wrath strength onto Huoju's sword that forced ahead and near the bull's forehead. Fire spilled and drank its shadow. "The fire burned her to ashes, and she had killed!"

 **You took my sister away from me, Kai.** The Prince protested wickedly. **And then you murdered her. Sliced, and burned by** _ **your**_ **power of Jade among you.**

Huoju again pulsed his lava blade. The bull slid his small feet over thirty feet as if brinks of a shade of dark clouds turned across the mad Ox's surroundings. Huoju dazzled his orbs, as the crimson surrounded eclipse eyes and roared with his right hoof, wrenching his hand and shadows billowed Kai.

The warlord soared with shaded clouds that screeched beside bats with sharp snarl and teeth, scratching and biting over his body, and yet, his smaragdine eyes brilliantly glimmered toward them all with his cry. And General Kai shifted their colorful orbs into emerald eyes. Shadows slipped him onto pillars, onto structures, and onto voided rocks land he rolled his body over.

Bats opposed with other bats with green eyes above him. The bull infused his emerald onto his gauntlet to his hoof, sparkled with a thrust of beam and bats screeching their retreat. He shook his head repeatedly, as if dust and small rocks piled over his enormous, build arms he mopped. Something sung with his ear flicked that smaragdine eyes rose and scanned over dimmed, yellow horizon perching above the black stone. The crystal bridge behind it as Kai peered forms of chi sprinting above, and—the warlord narrowed one of the yellow lights gleamed with mysterious pale gray around the white tiger.

Xing craned his neck and inaudibly gasped with Lotus and Viper beside in front of the big void stone. How can the bull detect the white tiger's body in his jade vision so pale? Has Xing mainly know the temporary power of Chi, as the Dragon Warrior including the Five educated the Nine and formed their Chi onto their hands with healing, and defensive capacity?

"Master Wing?" Kai nearly screamed, sinking his blades onto his waist on sides.

"WINGS OF JUSTICE!" the big bird echoed. Crane's wings drew back with the infuse of a sun that touched and blew forward like a hurricane, breezing with the yellow gale. The wind of Chi pushed General Kai and stunned him to the floor, the bull hunkered down forward with a grimace and panting with his nose. "You can chain my body, but you will never steal my companion's Chi!"

"Crane! Get out of there!" Viper snarled.

Vortex of shade with crimson fire swallowed beside the bird as if the black and scarlet ball swirled and Crane pushed his wings ahead of it, dodging and soaring away with Viper, Lotus, and Xing across the sloping bridge. The sphere mopped the ground; Kai drowned inside the shade and red fires as he flew back over connected bridges of diamonds and dark absolutes. Nothing burned the bull inside, as the Maker shrieked and swung below the Voided Bridge, inclining and collapsing onto the solid glass of shade and crystals.

Jade blades slid back with chains dangling behind Kai. The Prince floated his flame sword beside the "puny" Ox. Kai snuffled thunderously, as he panted and sprinted in all fours with his long mane billowing. He shouted with his right fist pulling back after bouncing once. Huoju darted his palm next to the bull's wrist; the other deflected with Kai's left fist; Huoju struck his clenched hoof with a sparkle of crimson toward General's chest.

Kai pulsed and slid his small feet on the glass. He growled and approached the Ox with his orbs glimmering, and spinning his left and right feet on the air. The Prince craned his neck back from the bull's revolving attack. Kai thrust his left fist; Huoju deflected with General's arm and hammered his hoof onto the beast's muscular shoulder. The Ox repeatedly deflected other bull's arm with his elbow he combined and spun, hitting onto Kai's neck and the Maker grabbed Huoju's right horn. The beast yanked him to the left, as if the Ox snatched Kai's supernatural horns, swinging in the air and falling onto the Void Bridge.

Kai detected the painful stings of his both muscular arms. Trembling. Stun flesh of his nerves flamed. Clenching teeth while the Maker panted loudly. Huoju stood quickly and sprinted ahead of the Supreme Warlord. Kai rose his head, and both feet wobbled; the Prince jumped and rolled his body with his feet hammering downward. Kai dodged him. The bull palmed and gripped the Prince's wrists as if Huoju nearly gathered his "shadow chi" with crimson sparkles that glimmered onto his large hoofs.

"I will NOT let you avenge your sister, Huoju!" Kai snapped.

 **Then why not?** Huoju insisted, giving a nasty grim look with his mouth of bizarre, fire. **She would never walk away from me.**

"She knew that you did, and your sister told me how bad has happened to you!" Kai protested. Huoju kicked the bull's leg, caught Kai off balance as if the Maker retreated and concluded the mad Ox's fists with elbows. The Prince felt bones within his hoofs cracking and backed off from Kai. "Your master made you as dangerous! The _conqueror_ including your dad doesn't care about you, neither your sister! Khan wants you to be in love with him instead! And Lord Commander Sǐwáng enticed your head!"

 **I loved my father.** The Prince defended, shaking both hands. **And I honor the conqueror by finishing his retaliation!**

The Prince reached his hoof toward Kai. His flame sword came to Huoju's grasp from shadows. Kai heard it's snarl breeze from his floppy ears, and rose his smaragdine eyes. _This little Ox_ _is more complicated than competitors I defeated them before! Perhaps I can steal his minions!_ As the bull thought gone short, the Prince dragged his sword onto right side with one hand grasping the grip. Kai then palmed ahead of the Ox with green river stars flowing to tips of his hoof. The flash of jade light propelled Huoju; the shadow next to Kai on the left swirled through him.

Huoju balanced his shadows as he desires sweeping and mopping that combined to his capability strength. As Kai fell on Void Bridge, he sought his two blades that hurled and hung over below the bridge. The Maker swung, rising back and forth as until his chains above the bridge shattered apart. Huoju down stroked his flame sword on dangling strings, as if Kai dragged his body under the air with a fall, startling and swimming his head elsewhere as the structure terrain has piled with hundreds of bandits. Many forms of gangs sought the bull landing ahead of him. They wielded daggers, chains with nets and knuckling their fists!

 _Oh, great!_ Kai thought surprisingly. The Maker sighted plenty of locals cowering from him and ran across pillars, tents, and high roads. Plenty of giant gorillas, vultures, bats, hyenas, boars, and bucks glared their bright eyes of dazzle, like a flame lanterning into a rage. Kai drew his broken chains he spun around both gauntlet wrists and caught both grips of jade swords. Steps are surrounding the bull charged of war cry.

Kai swirled a long bamboo from an angry gorilla with a white right eye. He slit Ape's upper chest, ricocheted two arrows behind him, bounding and spinning his enormous body and hammered deer archers onto their foreheads. The Maker revolved his body after leaping twice from both boars' axes they tried to slash him on both sides; the tall boar with yellow teeth dragged his own body from Kai's right foot with a dust jade light. The small beside his companion slew the bull, as the warlord deflected it near his head.

The bull at once sliced a small Boar's belly. Bandits stood back with their heads craning away as the rest approached Kai. A single, brown net from nowhere snatched the Maker's crown, recoiling and Kai seized the net with a robust black rope. He searched one gorilla of black armor, who tossed the loss and now opened his mouth. Kai gripped the line tightly; spinning and bowling the ape around him that surrounded with many bandits. Screamed and most hurled and the gorilla of black armor stroke them all, Kai released the black rope.

 _All too easy!_ Kai smirked, his floppy ears rose as the bamboo snarled behind him. He dodged and rolled to the dirt. Kai watched the other gorilla of red eyes snapping at him with sharp teeth; the Maker whirled his right chains onto ape's both legs to chest, trapped his arms and Kai reached both hoofs ahead of the bandit. Gorilla with red eyes horrified. His body formed with a yellow soul ball. The sun vortex floated onto Kai's both hands, the Maker clasped the Chi, feeling the bless of beam jade of waves over the bull that pressed within his gray fur. Many positioned as their faces stoned with ice. Kai again reached his claws onto deer to the right, hyena on his left, three vultures they barely scratched him above, and two giant boars they sprinted in all fours after Kai flipped backward. The warlord opened his hoof with an amulet of the gorilla with red eyes and all those who became _jombies_. "Slaughter them all," commanded Kai.

He tossed all amulets at once. Seven smaragdine orbs shape-shifted into jombie warriors, as if their green stars glared directly onto all bandits, charging, splashing and clashing a hundred bandits that surrounded General Kai. How did bandits have Chi as Kai scanned their bodies of yellow lights? Does their Chi represent souls of life or part of students of former martial artists? Perhaps every soul what this Collector stole, enhanced his durability and advanced his protection from those who harmed him.

Jade Warriors swapped and crushed the local army of a hundred bandits. Heads turned away with a flash of their bright eyes; Kai snickered, scanned and gesturing his arms rising. "KAI, HAS RETURNED!" he announced. The mighty warlord has shouted as if Kai adores living in a realm of mortals. He wanted to indicate his reputation toward most people (less likely masters they discerned) recall him from the Great War as Kai ever battled and worked with Oogway, especially two brothers of snow leopard Zhanshi and the peacock Li Han of the Mightiest Warriors. The only awkward as if Kai knew his reputation has "destroyed" by Oogway, the Beast of Vengeance shall likely shatter history of the Magnificent, and reclaim many masters of Chi he had lost.

Kai peered most of his jade warriors wounded Huoju's soldiers struggling and pawing their cuts on the solid floors. Begging, and crawling away from the Beast; Kai didn't care them all, he outstretched his hoofs ahead of them as the Warlord searched random bandit with a pure Chi soul, and he left from those who are not worthy. Just as the Beast gathered more than ten amulets from soul lights of suns shifted into smaragdine spheres, Kai placed them onto his chains around his broad waist; and enlightened broken strings with both hands that connected on both jade swords. Eighteen jade warriors maximized from Kai's forces that he including his jombies can slaughter a whole group of an army.

The black gate from the entrance banged louder than the cannon's explosion. Someone or something tried to infiltrate the enormous gateway. Whole armies of Huoju's scattered and headed toward the Southwest. One vulture near Kai above shouted blackbirds. "RESISTANCE INCOMING! BRACE THE GATE!"

The Maker ignored the black vulture, as he perceived many are cowards to fight back against him and jade warriors. Whole surroundings including the further distance of this subterranean mountain warmth with velvet crimson that touched many surfaces. Kai inhaled warmer breeze and opened his jade eyes he glimpsed the Void Bridge. The Prince of Darkness brilliantly glared his red stars at the bull, who spun his green blades.

Kai threw both knives below the dark bridge of black and white crystals pressing itself. Blades struck like a hammer hammering screws; Kai dragged his chains, pulling harder with a ton of weight, yanking forward and soaring with a shout. Huoju sought the bull flipping with chains dangling louder, stepping away and recoiling his flame sword. A final flip from Kai landed and stumbled the bridge like an earthquake. The Prince snarled wicked.

 **There is only one way to end this rival battle: Either you give me your Jade, or I** _ **will**_ **take your Jade from you!**

Prince of Darkness and Beast of Vengeance dashed ahead of themselves with their weapons with a screech of jade knives and a scream of fire sword. Shadows behind Huoju touched as it soared behind him with crimson lights; smaragdine surroundings thrived on General Kai's six. Both clouds clashed.

Evils of Smaragdine and Crimson compelled with both blades of a white sparkle. The black gate unlatched opened with a collapse of thunder after conflict.

* * *

 **Please _review_ this one! Which parts do you like so far? Did Kai stun and recalled his old nemesis that Huoju termed the bull and my OC Wugu at the cabin? The brawl of Dark Chi master and Prince of Darkness? And the Company separated into groups to rescue Po and Soothsayer, search plans inside the Library and salvage villagers in prison?! _Strike_ that review button and Happy Halloween!**


	38. WES: Library and Hollow (E08)

**No time for author's note! Enjoy my latest chapter with a marvelous, conflict and reunion part! Peace!**

 **GZ**

* * *

 _Chapter XXXVIII_

 _ **Yǐnxíng, Act Three**_

 _When Evils Stir: Library and Hollow_

General Bear of the Resistance gestured his army behind him. The Black Gate cracked apart from the bats which they hawked Shen's three cannons that marched with artillery wheels. Many kinds of birds they wore gold, pale blue, and green armors knocked fifty bats over the entrance; thirty vultures in the air banked through Master Bear, and Eagle swept black birds with Swans, Cranes, and Owls. Resistance archers spat their red arrows penetrating black spears and blades catapulting near friendly armies. Many deer, hyenas, gorillas, as and leopards stood over blackness structures on sides mopped and collapsed in their defeat.

Scouts, substantial men, assassins, and specialist of Huoju's army ahead of the Resistance barricaded their positions with spike metal shields, striking and pushing Bear's army back. Black spears on each shield's right side hit forward, and stabbed small and heavyweight men of the Resistance; through armpits shoulders, legs, and ribcages. "BREAK DOWN THEIR SHIELDS!" ordered Bear, hammering and slicing metal shields with spikes, deflecting tips and pulling wielders as bucks and hyenas startled and yelped.

Resistance hawks conflicted vultures above like a waving boom. Most of the spears with red ribbons below blades pointed up in the air. Swans bounded and loosened hundred gray smoke bombs as the size of the hand. Smokes billowed, blinded more than a hundred bandits. Many shrieked inside as if the gray shades entered their red eyes, coughing and pulling furs on their necks. Master Chicken, who hawked his cry with small blades he summoned, slashed over many legs of deer, hyenas, and one gorilla with dark blue armor slapped his enormous hand nearby General Bear's companion. Chicken sliced the ape's wrist profoundly and leaped off from gang forces they sprinted back with spears and swords.

The Resistance General pointed the surroundings of smaragdine and crimson that perched ahead of the Void Bridge. "Master Eagle! Glimpse through the skirmish on _that_ bridge! Investigate the conflict with your team! NOW!" Bear commanded.

Master Bear felt the shrink of his stomach and chest swimming with cold water beneath him. He sighted a hundred birds of prey groups shredding dry winds, sweeping blackbirds and hawks chasing and approaching ahead of Eagle's forces. _Mother of blessings._ Bear inhaled with his mouth thriving; peering the dancing lights of the jade and velvet red banging and battling with blades of green and fire sword. Bear remembered how Maker's strength was impenetrable than stopping the Master of Pain. All he recalled, was the glimpse of an angry green light on Kai's hoofs reached him and Chicken inside the wreckage warship from the desert.

* * *

Large bull and Ox screeched their blades. Kai deflected and attacked directly through Huoju's sides with jade knives thrusting, and repelling from him. The Prince forced his fire sword as Kai's jade knifes hammered it. Huoju dazzled his crimson orbs; he clawed near the bull's head. Specks of brown dust and dying red lights softly dragged Kai's mouth and both green eyes. The beast breathed with a stumble and forced his swords ahead of Huoju, farther away from him as dust flew onto his nose, coughing and grunting when sweeping off.

Thunderous roars shook the subterranean mountain. Both heads turned down beneath the black surfaces of rock hills, then found the Southwest entrance crowded with warriors against bandits screaming, brawling, hitting swords and slicing each other. Huoju discerned how the Resistance focused facing him to have justice for people, justice for the stadium, justice for opposing the Emperor of China. The Prince breathed his nose out. "Friends of yours at the front door?" Kai taunted, asking.

 _ **Your**_ **worthless companions, thank you very much.** Huoju spat calmly.

"I wasn't _complimenting_ you," he chuckled with his right blade pointing at Huoju. "Besides, did you ever educate yourself about the _Conqueror_ , who is responsible for sending you to my brother's temple and Siwang forced you slaughtering many innocent students you've hated his order?"

 **I would call it a** _ **conspiracy**_ **.** Huoju added thoughtfully. **To the point as you clarify this meaningless tale how I murdered your brother's companions and students, I serve Siwang with no questions asked.**

"Smart boy." Kai grinned. "He _conspired_ you to murder those kind people: mothers, fathers, uncles, especially… young ones." The bull threw his jade knife at him; Prince of Darkness precisely snatched Kai's blade, as if the mad Ox grasped chains and wrapped his arms around the other and going forward. "Did Siwang ever tell you to execute every man, woman, and child who obeyed my brother, and punish those who disobeyed Lord Commander?"

 **Only the fool who kills infants, children, and teens.** The Prince said. The Prince sparkled his hoofs. Kai diverged with a spin while leaping. The bull snatched his blade back; Huoju illuminated his flame sword with a mixture of red wine and lava. Both charged and struck their snarl swords with another dance of sparkle like sunlight.

* * *

"Here, kitty!" A loud, sandy tone across the Library of a thousand dark scrolls with five corridors wobbled on many halls. The ignoramus water bull with flame red eyes who wears the medallion necklace bore a crimson ball of fire. He pitched the snow leopard of chi eyes ahead of him; Tai Lung bounded off through walls and cabinets with many piles of dark manuscripts that tightened with black knots and ties. Tai discerned the medallion as if he had once plotted from his _former_ master about this polished scarlet stone can enhance the mobility, rage, and _power_ by hate with strength hunger.

 _If anyone wields the Medallion one day, what is there a way to take it off if the person refuses to remove it?_ Tai Lung inquired. He flattened his paw and carrying a piece of an ancient scroll of soft paper that could easily rip if not so careful. Tai peered to the red panda of brown robe with a dark cinnamon belt around his waist when the Master of Jade Palace entered the Hemisphere Library.

 _Snatching the Medallion necklace is the best option to prevent mobilities._ Shifu advised, seizing his small paws ahead of his belly. _This real stone does perilous advantages to wield power, and beyond controlling anger feelings. Whoever forged this Medallion might be mysterious to whom created it, and somewhere buried where no person, nor bandit could search._

The first light stormed above Tai Lung's head. Thirty manuscripts ripped, collapsed and a whole left side of the cabinet wobbles forwardly. He dashed away from it, leaping onto Temutai's neck and tried to grasp the red stone. The wild water buffalo smothered him with his tight left hoof. "How do you like my medallion?!" Temutai demanded with a loud chuckle. "Lord of the Moon avenges, and I shall STRIKE YOU!"

"LOOKOUT!"

One of the Wu Sisters from ten feet away who skirmished the white albino warned Temutai as if a giant buffalo raised his clenched hoof. A large, brown bird grabbed and yanked Temutai's left horn. Shifting. Spinning and crashing towards the crowd of Wu Sisters, rhino, and Lord Shen as many bounded off from the buffalo. Most of their heads turned on halls where local bandits shouted, dazzling and stepping their feet back. The brown bird who jerked the water buffalo shredded the breeze and impacted hyenas and bucks.

Unfamiliar faces and snarls crawl across the corridor. Lord Shen and Tai Lung glimpsed the crash scene. They including Sisters and Temutai watched the mysterious warriors brawling: a clouded leopard in sky vest, the brown Hawk in a green robe, wolf in the blue hanfu, gorilla, native green snake and large Crane bird, and Tai thrived his own chi eyes he peered a white tiger in ocean tunic robe.

"SISTERS!" Su Wu announced. Tails grasped, legs crouched and snarled, and spinning their whole bodies, soaring across the corridor with perilous fangs including sharp claws. Xing's team sensed the whirlpool air. She-wolf Lotus narrowed her blue eyes ahead of the center of Sister's grasping tails. Many split away from Wu Sisters; Su, Wing and Wan shredded and scratched floors, cabinets, and scrolls as they landed without stopping their spinning attack.

"Break their tails!" shouted Lotus, diverting kicks and blocks of Chi Sao she thrust her clench paws to hyenas. "Don't let them hit you!"

A clouded leopard Mei Ling climbed on cabinets in all fours. She watched those clenched tails carefully as if the bird Crane swirled under and avoiding sharp nails. In exact moment when Sisters vertically pointed downward and aimed directly to white tiger deflecting deer bandits, Mei Ling shrunk her eyelids, paws grasped harder, legs crouching, and— "YA!" she bounded toward the center, darting her left foot onto three tails that held together. Sisters broke apart and crashed into many manuscript cabinets with a scowl.

White tiger thrashed his elbows onto deer's hoofs, knife palming hyena's neck to the right, and recoiled his fist twice toward him. The buck drew his knees back; Xing sensed incoming paws from across the hallways nearby him. Wing Wu leaped with her kick as Xing dove his neck. She slammed her hands with sharp nails with round and straight punches. Xing repelled her clenched fist with _ken-chin_ (blocking fist on arm wrist with punch attack toward the chest).

Wing Wu ambled back while blocking. In a right moment of her round kick to her right foot, Xing wobbled forward with his paw pointing; Viper slithered on his legs to right arm she catapulted with a snarl like the lightening movement. Green snake grasped the leopard tightly and yanked over to the collapsed cabinet. White tiger flicked his ears up and turned behind quickly; the rhino Hundun charged in full force with his upgraded metal horn against him. Xing leaped above the rhino. Within a split second, white tiger landed on all fours and found a dart with the black blade that knotted below the rope on the furniture ahead of him. He felt a rapid shook from his feet like a stumble on his six. Xing swung the rope dart onto Hundun's metal horn after bounded to the left side; the rope tightened with a snap, tugging the rhino in the air and into the shattered cabinets at a farther distance.

Xing discerned an aftershock-like wind disintegrating. A red, velvet scorch has spawned with a sneer star as he reflected the solid surface of black with glass below him. White tiger dove his body on the ground; the irate light screeched and nearly grasped Xing's tip of his head, banging with black smokes over two blocks away. Xing again sensed a rapid aftershock like a person sprinting with massive steps, louder than you felt your heart raising. He glimpsed the enormous Water Buffalo with red eyes yelling.

Temutai bounded upward with his tornado kick. Xing rolled to the left, quickly rising at once the mad buffalo spanned his spinning left kick. Xing diverted buffalo's left hook with a luminous, dark crimson velvet. Circle punching and nonetheless, striking felt like an iron hitting like a pillow. None of the white tiger's punches struck him harder. _My God, he's big!_ Xing thought awkwardly.

"OH! It's YOU again!" Temutai grew his eyes wide toward him, chuckling like he sensed flowers and feathers tickling on his billowing belly. "You are my flower, and I am YOUR butterfly!"

"Aww. You are so much attractive," Xing smiled with a soft, berserk, low voice.

Temutai gasped horribly. He froze his whole body as if the buffalo opened his mouth. Temutai met another white tiger and thought this was an elder white tigress who hummed and knocked him off? He detailed white tiger's male voice! A dark blue figure behind Temutai's head spawned from nowhere, darted him with a tornado kick. He jerked his head down like nearly slipped on a wet floor. Xing caught and twisted the buffalo's right arm to the left.

Temutai stood with his knees as if his enormous head clustered with flowers and butterflies revolving above his forehead. Xing yanked the Medallion necklace in front of the buffalo's neck. "That's what happens when you trespassed Jade Palace and talked to the wrong person."

"You BROKE my heart!" the buffalo sobbed.

"You fool! I'm a _male_!" Xing protested. He vertically palmed with his fingers together toward Temutai's chest. Xing closed his fist on six inches; punching ahead of the buffalo's breast. "CHOP SUEY!"

Temutai's body flew across the Library with his voice toned with a cry and crashed within bandits trying to rush from the circulated stairway. _This buffalo must have met my grandmother._ He thought. Xing's left paw wobbled. The Medallion had shaking with its stumble and writhed itself. The light angered as the white tiger sensed the great darkness in his mind, from his left arm entering. Xing hurled it away after his head went heavily forced to left and right as you have smashed with a fast or hard fist.

Xing shook his head, noticing the reflection of the smaragdine light touching elsewhere. He turned his head, watched all three dark column rocks as crimson and jade surroundings conflicted like clouds dancing and slaying with the storm. The white tiger was not glimpsing both lights. He peered both warriors of a snow leopard with chi eyes, and— Albino peacock with red eyes spinning his Guandao. Both looked to themselves, even Xing at last.

The Nine's Dancer stood and watched next to Xing. "Go find the _plans_ with the Gorilla, and Mei Ling," Xing told Lotus.

She-wolf palmed him on his shoulder and dismissed through the corridors as the brown Hawk swapped the dry breeze and mopped plenty of ruthless bandits of deer and hyenas. Xing glared without clenching his fists, nor forcing his ocean eyes squinting. He strolled with his paws clasped behind. His orbs flared against the peacock, which Xing witnessed Shen at the stadium hurled his feather blade toward Lao. Shen's eyes were glaring with deep dawn and crimson.

"Greetings, tiger. Whoever you are with your companions searching _plans_ , you may have to reconsider only one manuscript you are after," the albino informed, as Xing stopped strolling while holding his palms on his back. The Nine's Leader burned his head within his temple that Xing desired justice against the Lord of Gongmen as Shen nearly murdered his Prince, his son as the heir to the Tower of the Sacred Flame. The albino mirrored his mind. "Have I heard the tiger before? The one who called my son as Lao?"

"I thought many Tigers are _long gone_." Tai Lung considered.

 _Not all of them_. Xing thought with his stomach dragging to the floor. His eyes targeted the snow leopard shrinking his ears, eyes thriving, mouth opening like Tai Lung recalled the Five's leader who she including him skirmished at the Mountain Bridges. Instead, the Great Dragon mirrored white tiger, copied with same ocean eyes, and fluff cheek. "Are you Ming's student?"

Xing hesitated without clenching his teeth, nor again fisting. Tai Lung would have noticed the identity of the white tiger's name ahead of him. Xing gazed to chi eyes directly. "Yes. You remind me of someone who I love my foster sister," Tai reflected with a serene, and his eyes beamed with a sun. "So where is... Tigress? Is she your _mother_?"

White tiger felt his heart and mind scorching out from the darkness. He could not resist as Xing stood his _chin stance_ ( knees bent with his feet pointed like a triangle, shoulders dropped and headed forward). He guarded both opened paws ahead of two former evil warriors; the albino writhed his long neck while turning to Tai Lung. "I'm sorry. Do you inquire anyone nicely?" Shen asked with his beak clenched.

Within a second or two, both Lord of Gongmen and the Great Dragon caught a sound of swift legs beside them. Xing lurched his right kick from spinning onto Tai Lung's cheek. Shen startled and ambled back with his Guandao pointing at the white tiger. Xing sprung Shen's stick to the side, and struck the peacock's neck with a knife palm, circulating his punches, pushing with both opened paws. Shen catapulted and soared his wings back with enormous train swirling, extending with many eyes of black with red feathers. "He _did,_ " both Shen and Tai Lung apprehended Xing glaring the peacock. "And yes. I named your son Lao, _my_ Lord."

The Nine's leader growled in all fours whirling his body. The Great Dragon blocked Xing's high kick; somewhere behind the white tiger sounded a thunderous slither movement as Shen sharply turned. Viper snarled with her tail hitting the Guandao sword like lightning.

* * *

Hundreds of Huangdi's birds bounded under the bridges. The brown eagle spanned his body over the top and avoided black arrows flinging and catapulting from many sides. Master Eagle bent his impenetrable wings as one of his lieutenants of a white swan with golden crown feathers shouted. Many birds glimpsed the giant, swollen balloon gray and brown rock of a thirty windows of raging red and yellow fires mixing and dazzling. On the top platform, more than seven Shen's cannons burst with black fireball with white dust fireworks aiming at General Bear's army at the Black Gate.

Swans, eagles, cranes, and owls dove to the right. They detected boars on the platform throwing sticks and black arrows. Most of them were bats squirming and screeching as they commanded them all pointing and shooting Resistance forces across the battlefield. Birds screeched and Master Eagle dove with a roll from the scream of hurricane tips of blades above. Plenty struck and fell; Eagle and Swans mopped boars with rapid kicks and swings with feathers. Owls and cranes talon-ed bats, slicing the tip of fire that enlightened on the match on each cannon.

Once clearing and knocking many boars off the Factory on the roof, the surroundings went heavily voided. Most of the ugly smaragdine and crimson lights touched against each other. Eagle and his fellow recruits and lieutenants squinted into a horror face of both enormous fighters skirmishing with fire and jade swords screaming. _General Kai?!_ Eagle almost screamed.

A giant, brown bear caught the flaming ball of white sparkles with his claws. Master Bear enhanced his ability of patience, and a sense of inner peace as the Masters of Jade Palace educated many teachers including him, Masters Croc and Chicken. He flung the hot ball of fireworks into the local army of a hundred soldiers sprinting with axes, spears, mauls, and chains at a further distance. The vortex impacted with a black smoke puffed and shredding every bandit's head, all exclaimed and shed tears with a void water that soaked on their sizzling faces.

His thought went emptied and felt his head full of guilt. General Bear could not be stormed his mind on what he tossed something lethal than Lord Shen's artillery weapon. _What did they build this cannon?_ Bear thought bewildered, checking his paws as plenty stuck with soft wet. He wiped it off; Master Bear heard a storm of feathers raging across the ugly surroundings. "What's going on over there, Eagle?" he insisted.

"I detected General Kai's presence above the black bridge! He is fighting Huoju!"

"Impossible!" Bear shocked, his throat piled with ice and chest breezed with rain. "Master Eagle, do NOT go near Prince Huoju and General Kai with your army! Whatever you do when Kai or Prince of Darkness sees you, disengage and retreat!"

"Yes, General!" Eagle soared off.

The bear felt another rage of air from his left after Eagle's dismiss. A white owl of yellow eyes in midnight silk vest and brown pants soared nearby the Resistance's General. "Sir! Master Owl has detected three wolves from the Company at the prison!" he announced, pointing his pale snow wings at the nasty surroundings of dark velvet red with sandy prison bars. "They are shattering bars and salvaging villagers! Commander Zhong and two of his lieutenants need reinforcements!"

"Inform Master Owl to engage those vultures, and support the Company's wolves escorting villagers out of prisons!"

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

Tai Lung discerned the strength of the white tiger's paws and defensive strategies. As the snow leopard defended with his arms pulsing away from Xing's circle punches, he reflected a young white tigress of silk ocean vest and dark blue horizon pants. Many hits of Tai's vision glimpsed the smile of his adoptive father's sister.

Xing rounded his kick to the right lung; Tai missed diverting when the impact bounded above in between his ribcage and underarm. Behind Xing, Viper whipped and lashed her tail on sides of Shen's Guandao as the albino whirled it. She punctured Shen's upper shoulder; the peacock howled, spinning his sizeable red train he struck Viper with a side of the sword.

Xing rose his ears from Viper's grunt without turning. When combining blocks and air punch toward snow leopard's neck, Tai deflected his paw and struck to white tiger's chest in simultaneous surprise. Xing positioned after a soft wobble from his chest he felt like a hammer impacting metal forge with the inside sparkling. Tai fly-kneed Xing's chest; white tiger quickly grasped Tai Lung's right wrist with his claw. The snatch jerked snow leopard's body upward with a shout and Xing booted his left kick with a round on Great Dragon's cheek.

Both landed flat with a collapse. Tai rose as if Viper crawled Xing's left shoulder and snatched snow leopard's belly with a toss. Xing sensed rapid steps of clinking metal behind him after rising. Lord Shen flicked, extended his train behind him and darted his Guandao repeatedly like a farm fork stabbing the dirt. Xing dodged him to the floor, flipping his body forward and booted albino's belly. Shen leaped and struck his back body onto the black rock structure and hammered back of his head. He dizzied shortly, summoned a gray feather knife from his right sleeve and hurled it to Xing.

A slight millisecond act from white tiger's presence, he impossibly caught Shen's feather knife with his right grasp. Shen weighted his mouth wide open and glimpsed at him throwing back with a lightning swift. The feather screamed, and virtually penetrated Shen's crest. The albino hurried his breath as Shen refused to move his whole body like freezing.

"This ends, now!" Xing barked at him unsympathetic, straightening his back.

 _That tiger caught my blade! HOW?!_ Shen thought with his emotion of the gape.

On Xing's back, Viper compressed her circulated body onto Tai's belly and right arm. She manipulated snow leopard's strength of his fist and punching his head numerously. Xing ignored the conflict as if he eyes burned with his teeth meeting soft and his fist clenching. He watched Shen's eyes that Xing wanted him to suffer as his brother struggled with shed blood pouring since the attack on the stadium. "Who are you?!" Lord Shen demanded with fierce.

"I'm your son's best friend," Xing answered pitilessly. "You are the one who threw your feather blade in front of Lao, and I came here to avenge my blood brother from another mother." The albino revealed the panda's words of what Dragon Warrior met the peacock from the Prosper Valley. Shen recalled Po's words. _Your son used_ that _name for a reason because his closest friend calls him_ brother _every day._

"Oh, you want to avenge my son," Shen said wicked, panting heavily and touching his breast. Xing peered him ambling; so has the white tiger as both locked their eyes when strolling in full, clockwise circle when lights of smaragdine and crimson from the pillar windows shine beautifully and repeatedly. Lord Shen continued wielding his grip with Guandao. "Before you judge me, I did not _gash_ my Dongji."

"Obviously, I do not convince your point for your responsible, Shen," Xing shook.

" _Neither_ do I," the albino squinted his eyes with beak grinning. "Huoju manipulated my intellect, forced me to slaughter every warrior stumbled and sliced them all. That monstrous, brutal Ox caused my vision, propelled my eyes to my son, and hurled my knife toward Dongji."

"Where are Huoju's plans?" Xing demanded him with no feeling.

Both concluded their stroll. Both lights of green and red from pillar windows touched white tiger's body as Xing focused the peacock grimly tightened his beak. Shen dazzled his orbs ahead of him. "You will be wise not to menace _Lord of Gongmen_ ," he defended ruthless, pointing his Guandao toward Xing. "Your forceful insist on notifying where are the plans in this mountain remain _hidden_."

White tiger bent his ears back. "I can influence you harder for as long as you wish not to reply," Xing said strictly.

Shen sensed and reflected the face of a familiar tiger on the night when his army of wolves marched and sailed at the river in Gongmen. He discerned the Five in chains as if Lord Shen peered a female warrior of orange fur with black stripes and amber eyes squinted and snarled ahead of the albino. Her head as the albino do not find mistakenly ideal that similar to Xing's, but tall and thick fur on white tiger's cheeks. "So be it, tiger," Shen smirked, pointing his Guandao away from the white tiger as the albino pressed his chest with left feather hand. "My honest to say: the Dragon Warrior instructed me to reflect inner peace."

"Show me _how._ " Xing uttered straightforward.

 _I'm impressed. This warrior becomes fearlessness._ _Such spirit, like that_ female _tiger._ Shen thought after the albino witnessed Xing's intense, cobalt eyes. "Yes. I admire you who candidly desire the peacock indicating how my new kung fu teacher redeemed me from eternal darkness. I believe —" the albino grasped the blade's grip as Xing glimpsed him quickly. "— for you to glimpse something like _**this**_." Shen revolved his body with flat, enormous red train and swift his Guandao near Xing.

Xing bolted to the floor. He detected sounds of metal talons below the peacock as if the white tiger trained with his albino brother Lao during their sparring. Xing recalled his grandmother's voice. _Peacocks do a simple, defensive strategies like Lao have wings, blue train, and talons. No fists on any bird, but peafowls can deflect and oppose using arms and weapons on them, sweeping long train to trip opponent's legs, and kicking using their feet are natural protection._ The blind light of smaragdine raged as Xing diverted with his body rolling to the floor again from Lord of Gongmen's spiral blade he leaped. Crimson danced as the other, jade angered while Xing found two dark swords with gray grips from the dark scrolls below him. He bounded both blades together upward; Shen hammered his Guandao above him as blades snarl with a whisper.

* * *

An angry Ox jolted his clenched hoof against the bull's cheek. Huoju darted his heel kick onto Kai's upper belly; the beast grunted with spit as Kai pulled his body back. The Prince vortexed himself with his tornado kick and struck warlord's neck. Kai kneeled as if the strike spiked his fur with a high impact. He rose both jade swords after Huoju slammed him with his flame sword; both blades snarled with melting lights. The Prince snapped him with a nasty, look of a grimace.

 **Did Oogway ever apprise you how sorry he was, Kai? The way he failed his nonsense plan to capture my sister? The way you murdered her by your jade swords? And that case, you've betrayed your companions?**

"You _killed_ her!" barked Kai with blood dripping from his black lips, holding his jade knives against the fire sword from Huoju. He pressed his teeth harsh with his arms wasting his strength pushing.

 **I have gathered all of the dark chi for centuries after the Great War, turning herself into a dominant, form by all the world will face fear and death from my** _ **wrath**_ **. Her destiny will obey with me, General Kai. My sister shall claim what is yours to glimpse your** _ **smaragdine**_ **vision.**

Kai pressed his blades with a swift. Huoju ambled back as the warlord unbalanced his feet; Kai slashed the Prince into the air with a blow of an uppercut. Once Huoju soared, the bull caught and dragged him with his chains, glimmering his right clenched hoof as the General evilly smirked and lurched his fist on Huoju's chest. _TAKE THAT!_ Kai grunted. And the Ox flew across the Oval Entrance as the Prince wrecked and structures and a ceiling collapsed him.

Vultures and bats roared in from his right side after Kai returned his blades. Birds taloned his fur, most whirled around, and Kai sparkled his jade-like a stun, blinding them all with heads wobbling and collapsing. He snatched all five vultures with his hooves glimmering with grass color as if all forms vortexed into five amulets. Kai summoned them back with vulture jombies. "Fly me away!" commanded bull.

Vulture jombies nodded, as two beside Kai joined together while the other two lied below his feet; the last vulture peered behind while Kai chained both large birds onto their necks and stood both vultures on their backs below. He shouted with a yank of his metal links, and all took a flight down across many bridges. The warlord commanded other jombies, he glimpsed far to the Northwest, reaching his right hoof as eight jade orbs flew swiftly, and positioned together and caught them all. Many conflicts where below screamed and Resistance ahead of the front gate dove. An enormous, brown bear rose his ears from jombie birds bent their wings as he immediately sighted Kai on board with massive vultures at the black gate. The bull and jombies departed out of the entrance and disappeared.

* * *

Holes of prison shaded heavily with a nasty, sips of black like solid water. The panda flattened his belly on the floor with gray rocks and dirt around him. He hawked and shook his head with starlights of green, peering both sides as on his left hand, smaragdine lights faded. Crimson advantaged its position around the enormous warlord Ox with his right hoof touching the sky of red and shadows. Po inched his knee; muscles tapped with a sparkle of pain, as the panda grunted: yet crawling with both arms he peered an unconscious goat perching ahead of him. Her glasses shattered beside Soothsayer.

Familiar voices ascended behind, including all sides. A voice crawled behind the panda, and a reptile grasp caressed Po's upper shoulder. "Po!" the reptile crocodile shook him. He heard the panda winced and grimaced his head like his ankle caught a snare with a claw to his fur. Fung grabbed him and placed Po's arm around his back of the neck. "Don't worry, buddy! I gotcha!"

Fung's companion Gahri peered many shakes and warriors skirmishing over many lands, and even local scouts of Huoju's sprinting through pillars. He spotted a brown-red tent perching on the tip of the iron hill near to factory of fire holes across nearby. Bandits snarled, ripped, and burned Lord Shen's tent as if Gahri and Fung's cousin Lidong watched their eyes to themselves. Both sprinted into the dark hole. "Fung! Those bandits just destroyed Shen's tent!" Gahri shouted with his eyes bubbling. "We got to get the hell out of here, and find another way out!"

"Come on, you guys!" Fung snapped, as Po shut his eyes harder and pointing the unconscious elder goat beside them. "Don't just stand there! Give Po and that lady some hands! Guard them both!"

For a moment, crocodiles reached as Gahri placed Po's left arm behind his neck, and a tall reptile with yellow eyes, spike waist, and sky pant Irwin carefully rose unconscious Soothsayer behind both croc leaders. An enormous friendly bandit next to Irwin sharpened his sightseeing within many holes as only three glimmered from dark to red velvet crawling. Lidong shrunk his pupils. "We got company!" Lidong roared.

"Keep them away from Po and this goat!" Fung pointed. "They're going to kill us all!"

Reptiles circled Po and Soothsayer; torches from three holes approached nearby with screams breathing out from all of the bandits' throats. Could there be only locals, or worst Huoju's men going to kill them all who are panda's friends? Do all gangs followed their orders, even if their minds were speaking from their warlord? Oddly, none of Huoju's gangs would question, nor repeat Prince's words twice. Every hole rumbled like rapid steps cringing your heart and spine shivered from loud sprints. Deer, gorillas, and boars entered the Hollow and Fung's gangs screeched and swirled their swords and tails against them all.

* * *

A rapid swing from Guandao blade snarled and nearly jabbed Xing's throat after a white tiger dragged his head back. Shen hesitated his strength as if the albino held his superior weapon he used for his life, then not thrusting into Xing's neck. He panted tiredly; white tiger sensed the peacock's retaining wings and legs that burned with sweat combined with warm water. Cold inhales, and hot exhale. "You got me." Xing absorbed, his tail swept back and forth as if his pupils returned normal from thriving bigger. "You wanted to dart my throat after my arms had enough defending from your _aggressive_ strategies. And yet, you ceased your Guandao and not able to pierce my neck. Why?"

The albino drew his blade away from white tiger's neck. "As I said, tiger: Po educated me to use inner peace. Am I not mistaken?" Shen protested vociferously. "That was the panda's suggestion to course the peacock through light after I went through the darkness for sixty years." Shen steadily moved his blade beside him. Xing sensed the peacock's gentle movement at once his ears grew, tail again mopped left and right on the floor, and stood back with his left foot forward. "There are _reasons_ I am sinned and offered the panda a clemency: I blamed myself for doing one thing to forge cannons as my hatred power. Immoral things as the Lord of Gongmen broke every man, woman, and child's heart. And for the peacock shared knowledge and partnered with Huoju by sharing my artilleries.

"When I looked at my old enemy at the harbor, _peace_ was within the panda's soul I couldn't convince that he concluded my aggressive war, and destroyed my sail and many ships. What intrigues me more, was _inner peace_ I coveted. As the warrior glimpsed down to me, he made me a choice. Then the albino made foolish enough to fight back without his surrender. I am done being ambitious and hatred, and I crave heading into the light. The albino you seek ahead of you is _not_ your enemy."

She-reptile's grunt swirled beside them both behind Xing. Viper impacted her body on a structure and collapsed to the floor near peacock's red and black train. She shook her head as if Xing concentrated a low growl; Shen watched Tai Lung summoning his claws and colored his chi eyes. Do enemies as now companions have to convince Po's friends after the panda accepted peacock and snow leopard's choice for their redemption? Xing turned to Shen's eyes.

"You will—"

A rage of velvet crimson glimmered on Shen's right. The vortex splashed him, and it shrunk its capacity; lastly, the ball boomed the albino as Shen screamed and bounded through right column onto the window. Temutai beamed his chuckle, reaching both hoofs with lava-like sparkle spiraled another ball of crimson and shot the white tiger. Xing spun his body, avoiding a screech of vortex as Tai Lung leaped onto the water buffalo's head.

Tai braced buffalo's right horn. Temutai craned his neck to the right as his head yanked and wobbled elsewhere. Snow leopard tried to reach the Medallion ahead of Temutai's neck; Xing peered the buffalo breathing out of his nose and charged in full force at him. Viper snatched Xing, and both snow leopard and water buffalo crashed onto the left column and tumbled into the wind.

A stifling sound entered Xing's ears. Viper hardly breathed loud as her throat pressed hard and something smothering her. Who is choking her?! A cloud? Xing swam his head around and sighted a bear in black figure floating beside Huoju inside the dark vortex. Phantom shone her purple eyes toward them both as she could choke Viper. The bear shined her vision at Xing, without stifling nor collapsing.

Strange! How can this white tiger is _immune_ to Phantom's smothering vision? Does Xing the only person who is resistant to lethal dark magic than all for those who are not? He observed a dark gray form of intimidating sunlight that snarled at Xing behind the bear in black. The Prince clawed his hoof open as if enormous shadows swallowed and whirled around them both like a terrible wind thundering across every floor and structure. A red star above Huoju's closing fist bubbled; a swelling ring of fire barked, and the black smoke vanquished as if the breeze struck on elsewhere, and all that velvet red touched. After Xing covered his head from the horror wind, both evils hid and now absent in white tiger's eyes.

* * *

Within the dark holes of Hollow, Fung collapsed on his back to the floor, thrusting and holding his grip and blade against the boar's ax that the reptile burst his shout. His arms burned in, as his flesh tired from pulsing. Many bandits entered; Fung and his gangs could not count for those who joined, as they knew there are Huoju's scouts are outnumbering inside.

"I know what you guys want," Fung clenched his teeth harder.

"Your head and I will eat you alive," Boar in a black vest and brown pant grinned with his slobber.

"That's not what I mean! I was talking to _her_!" Fung glimpsed behind the ruthless, bandit. Fung shrunk his pupils when a familiar, tiger snarl entered from the shade hole.

Tigress bounded on a circular hole in all fours, tackling a boar bandit of a black vest and brown pant who held Fung to the floor. Snow leopard of green trousers hawked his snarl. He spiraled his triple kick onto deer's head; banking left and darted his straight punches onto five Boars. Three pandas of the red robe and both twins of green vest and pant rushed in and spun their nunchucks, hitting many gangs of deer, hyena, and boar across the Hollow.

Po near to his cell with unconscious Soothsayer lying back on the rock wobbled his head. His eyes ballooned with clouded visions. His ears whistled with many shout echoes of battle. His body subsided into a firm structure, crawling and clawing the platform. The panda heard female tiger's wail, as he reached his paw to her. _Tigress._ Po tendered his voice. Then his whole head hefted down into blackness.

A white albino of blue train and crests titled his gray Guandao in front of irate brown deer of the dark green robe. Lao repeatedly darted him tipping on chest and legs. Peng jumped beside the albino of a blue train to the left, hammering a single, palm strike toward larger enemies each for those who approached nearby. Both Peng and Lao cried their wrath yell, as if the peacock spammed his tilting sword and penetrating chests and legs, and also Peng circulating his punches. A final blow, blade, and fist bombarded all Huoju's bandits with a swing of a thunderous, dry wind blasting.

Most bandits fell, and plenty crumpled to the floor, shrieked and sprinted away from Hollow as hyenas and boars entered holes. Peng and Lao panted; the peacock of blue train positioned his Guandao beside him, Peng swam his head and squinting his eyes around. "Po!" both heard a sharp, yelp behind them.

Tigress squatted ahead of the un-movement panda. She rolled him in front and pillowed her paw on Po's back of his head, as his lips bled to the right. "Po?!" she tendered, shaking the panda's chest. None signaled while crocodiles, pandas and both peacock and snow leopard watched Po helpless. Fung next to Lidong carried an unconscious, elder goat.

"PO!" Tigress rumbled her lips, and her voice tore apart. Her eyes shattered, grasping Po's still paw as both of their hands perched on Tigress's heart. "Please…." She watched a person who truly cared more and crushed on Tigress forever, lying peacefully as his mouth wrinkled without moving. Tigress poured a yellow, star tear after flattening her head to his heart. A marvelous, glimmering damage entered Po's chest with a soft splash of water. The Dragon Warrior gasped loudly with his eyes thriving.

Po puffed his breath. He loaded his air and exhaled deeply. An image of orange and black striped tiger of amber eyes wept. "Tigress? Is it you?" he asked with poor tone. Tigress smirked, nodding and falling her tears. Both grasp paws perched on Po's chest. "Am I dreaming?"

"No. Not a dream." She sniffed weakly, seeking panda's eyes shedding with salt water streaming on his cheek. "I am _here_. Right here with you."

"I've been _trancing_ about you all the time." Po's throat rasped and hummed with rustiness as Tigress heard his fragile tone. "You were here with me inside the cell all day and had watched suffering —" Po shut his eyes and mouth harder that his tears flooded. He could not resist his sob. "— Huoju handled his black whip, lashed your back for a thousand times, and tortured you without stopping! You _died_ in front of me!"

Mei Mei caressed her breast as if her head heaved with eyes stumbling and mouth opening. "I can't watch you die _anymore_ ," Po added feebly.

" _Neither_ can I." Tigress shook. "I've had a bad dream too. Since you disappeared, I found you in front of your father's restaurant, and Mr. Ping and Li screamed. You weren't open your eyes. The black dagger _punctured_ your left lung, and I wailed."

"I miss you." Po wept, touching Tigress's fluffy cheek.

Tigress adored the caress of panda's hand that warms and comforts her cheek like a soft brush cleaning your face. "I miss you too," she replied, smiling.

"We can't stay here." Fung interfered. "The longer we stay, less luck we won't escape."

"You," the peacock of blue train thrived his eyes, glimpsing Fung behind Tigress and pointing his Guandao at him who carried Soothsayer. Lao demands. "What in the Oogway's blessings are you doing here, Fung? How did you and your companions get out of Chorh-Gom Prison?"

Fung startled with a shrinking pupil. "Look, I know you want me to explain, and this place what my gangs and I are here for sort of a week, peacock. I can only answer this: We've had no other choice but to beg mercy by working that beef Ox." Fung clarified, he revolved his head to his crocodile gangs, as many nodded and let him faced forward. "Gahri, my gangs and I hate doing his work. We've decided to change because Dragon Warrior was our enemy. Po needs help."

"Perhaps you and I will speak your tale later on," Lao declared. "I still have no point convincing your clarification why do you have to help —"

The darkness behind Lao crumbled from the amble at the Void Bridge. The young albino felt a mind presence nearby with his eyes growing wide. His stomach shrunk, heart beating quickly, and feathers grasping slow with his silver Guandao. Female tigress as Lao peered her bright amber illuminating behind him. Pandas stoned their heads with orbs brightening like a sun above the sky touching. Someone ambled across the bridge from the Oval Entrance, very sighted as Lao writhed his long neck toward the Void Bridge. His heart stitched through lungs as if Lao flared his eyes of the reflection of unmistakable bird kind who witnessed every person jailbreaking soothsayer and black and white bear.

The albino with a red train met his son's eyes.

* * *

 **And the conflict begins! Do you like to see both peacocks battling against each other for the next round? WHO WILL WIN THE FIGHT?!**

 **Review!**


	39. Battle of the Father and Son (E08)

**This next episode fills with dark conflict and emotion in between a father and son. Are you ready for this semi-final chapter of Part Two?! Then let's read!**

* * *

 _Chapter XXXIX_

 _ **Yǐnxíng, Act Four**_

 _Battle of the Father and Son_

Lord Shen appeared from the Void Bridge he strolled on, pressuring his center body as his ribcage sored. He witnessed his son growing his blue eyes against the Lord of Gongmen. An unexpected meeting, Lao squeezed his Guandao grip. Shen's son now disgusted his father who slaughtered and took pandas away, recalling him fighting against the unknown clan on the night that Lao strangely curious and confused with his peahen mother Xia and conquering his grandparents' Tower of the Sacred Flame as Shen is the responsible for all the consequences and attacking innocents.

Both Peng and Lao eyed to themselves, considering unimaginable how albino of red train arrived nearby. Does Shen's son discern his father's redemption? Will Lao ever listen to his _dead_ father when Shen desires to enter the light with the Dragon Warrior? The Son of Divinity spiraled his Guandao without turning his head behind. "Tigress, escort Po out of the mountain," Lao told her. "Make sure you all escape."

Tigress grasped Po out of the floor; Dragon Warrior's twin cousins interfered and placed both Po's arms around their neck, grabbing his wrist tight. "Lao, you cannot fight him! You have no idea how clever and wicked he is," Tigress rejected next to him. Her, the Furious Five, masters and Po discerned the Lord of Gongmen's cruelty as if Shen interests China and weapons, even smart to slaughter if any stands in front of the peacock. "We all know Shen almost killed you. Do you want to fight your father _again_?"

"I have to, Tigress," he answered undeniably.

"Do _not_ underestimate him." Tigress backed him with her paw landing on Lao's right shoulder. "You go with Po, and I can stay here defend you both from your father."

"Then Shen can kill you!" Lao realized. Yes indeed! "He and I have Cai Li Fo that you will not win this fight."

"Tigress..." both heard Po's sore throat. She turned to the panda. Po mumbled as he panted; panda twins calmed their cousin that all noticed his excruciating from Huoju's thrust magic.

"Po _needs_ you, Master Tigress," Lao perceived. Son of Divinity knew he must decide to guard Po and all the Company crew to vacate Mengmeng Mountain. Lao needed to see his new fear that made a vision of himself to fight his family member. Tigress discerned a young peacock that he will fight a wicked lord upfront, and Lao only must combat Lord Shen to deliver more time for Po's escape. "This one is mine."

Tigress agreed to Lao. Many fled out of prison, and Lao ultimately strolled forward over the vast lightening and reddish veins everywhere as he guided himself to the Void Bridge. The battle below outraged, thunder crashing over the central mountain. Lord Shen remained standing still whenever he glimpsed his son approaching him with light metal Guandao. _This part is just like a vision I saw_ , Lao thought. _That can't be real. But if that is reasonable, then I must embrace my worst fear in a chaos of battle. I may never know a victory. My father is indeed dead, and Lord Shen could not be in my bloodline. He admits my birth name, and somehow I shall commune to this wicked peacock who slew many pandas._

A moment during Lao's walk, he concluded close to Lord Shen about eight feet away. Son of Divinity peered his father's regular stance that he could believe Shen will make a nasty move. Or perhaps Shen carefully watch his son wielding the Guandao without pointing. Shen wobbled his beak as his eyes met the last living son of the Lord of Gongmen: same albino feathers, the exact size of their train like his son's blue feathers close to his father's actual color of cobalt and green touching the horizon. The peacock watched his son's Wing Chun stance and wielding pale gray Guandao.

"Dōngjì," Lord Shen gleamed his son's birth reputation.

Lao for the first time looked at the exceptional smile of his father. He admitted his birth name from peahen mother Xia that his brother sometimes called him. Nevertheless, Lao's reputation lies and will be part of the legacy instead. Lao inhaled his nose silently. "Father," he said usually.

Shen surrendered his gray Guandao. "Look at you," Lord Shen stunned softly, opening his beak as he could not shut. Shen would have known his son might have died with peahen in a dark forest. He recalled his wife Xia and son Dōngjì. "You are here. And all grown."

Lao's eyes followed his father's Guandao positioning to the left. He searched his thoughts before replying back that Shen remarkably smiled without evil eyes. "Why did you come here?" Shen asked him, approaching his son in a slow walk.

Lao surprised the moment of his father's question. He gripped his weapon's handle that Shen caught attention and stopped. Lao breathed in after opening his mouth. "There are _reasons_ I do this perilous quest for salvaging the Dragon Warrior," Lao answered.

 _I believe you do_. Shen thought into delicate, nod. "I should have shown you my cannons with my metal and powder," he said. "I've wanted you to join by my side."

"I've seen _that_ interest of yours," Lao discovered. "My friends told me about that unstoppable weapon. Most of all —" Lao shook his head. "— I'm not interesting your hobby."

"I have noticed." Shen registered. "You were once small inside my laboratory —" he indicated his feathers in between half of his height where his son's head was. "— and informed me you disliked powder to combine lethal ingredients."

Lao closed his eyes. He might have known a scene of a young warlord educated his Prince within the lab room. Lao did not focus Shen's recall. He caught a glimpse of the wrath, feather blade that flung toward him on the horrendous day of stadium tournament. There are all stories shared by all people who met Lord Shen and known distinctive characteristics of him. Lao flared his eyes. "Would that cannon of yours kill your son if he is in your way, father?" Lao inquired him callously.

Shen recoiled his long neck back and eyes wide after realizing his son's demands. " _No_ , son!" Shen petrified. "Why are you questioning me ruthless?"

"Do not bluff me, Shen." Lao snapped in repugnance, glimpsing at him like his eyes and neck forged with metal. "You tossed your blade toward my lung, and nearly killed me!"

"Huoju controlled my vision, Dōngjì!" Shen defended. "That brutal, ignoramus, hideous creature forced my mind and shed your ribcage. A father would never break his son's soul!"

 _Nonsense!_ Lao considered harsh. His voice climbed like a rough, tone pouring fire out of him. "Who manifested a child doing evil things to hate his parents? Who loved artilleries to used that _power_ to scorch many people and bow before him?! Who tried to teach the boy to become the father's son, and BURN THEM ALL?!"

Questions fired in. Although, Lord Shen wanted to clarify his son's demanding after he perceived many things that Shen built madness and broke his family apart. His thoughts were imminent to share as if Lao watched him opening and closing his beak rapidly. Then observed Shen's eyes shutting to start realizing. "Those are your unethical decisions to make," Lao said grimly. Shen's son sparkled his mind, starting to ask when the albino of red train peered him poor. "Why did you turn my grandparents break their hearts after you murdered Dragon Warrior's people?"

Shen had to admit his crime in front of his son. He sensed many intricated memories what Shen on the night at Thriving Village ordered all wolves to capture and arrest pandas who he considered many as a "threat" against him and his family reasonably. Neither his motivation answer could be complexed to foresee his revelation. "Pandas were my greatest enemies who they could conclude _our_ family and me."

Lao drew his neck back. " _Our_ family? You and my grandparents?" he rose his voice without a smooth tone. "Your nonsense conspiracy brought up to this madness. Soothsayer's fortune represented the course of your _fear_."

Lao's opinion seemed verifiable. Shen concerned the fear of his fate. "Do you fear the panda who can destroy you?" Lao insisted.

Again, Shen admitted after glimpsing his son judging him and pointing his feather at the albino with the red train. "Yes, I _was_. My providence exists with the panda now, son. His conviction is not to drown the past, nor swimming through the awful pain and suffering." he elucidated, contemplating and imagining his son's emotion and remorseless character among him. Though, eyes glared and beak clenched from Lao. "You cannot deny the veracity that your voice reminded me of the Lord who you are conversating _him_."

"My grandfather?" Lao guessed.

" _Me_." he corrected his son.

It seemed that Lao is identical to his father's reputation, that you squinted both albinos have same faces, narrowing eyes and different feather colors of crimson and cobalt kissing from its light. Preferring long robes. Wielding Guandaos and feather blades as their weapon of choice. And not able to forget, their types of blood are _royal_ as if Shen mostly achieved manners and called lords and ladies correctly. Lao, however, comforted complexed words.

Lao whirled his Guandao after realizing an unmistakable, identity from his father. Shen stood back after Lao positioned his weapon toward him, clenching his beak hard. "Please, _don't_ ," Shen begged timidly.

"Neither _do_ you," Lao severed him.

Son of Divinity scored his blade in front of him, and the Lord of Gongmen shoved his gray Guandao.

Their blades danced as peacocks deflected through sides as one goes to the mark, or the other could block. Lao bounded his talons back; Shen lunged forward while slicing lanes. Peacock lord jumped in front. Lao caught his sight as he sprung in exact height. Shen's son propelled his straight talon and Shen fell back to the bridge.

Lao sprinted and gashed his sword down. Shen moved his long neck, spiraling his talon near Lao's legs. He rolled up to his stance before both stood quick and blades hurled against in front. Lao widened his leg stances as if he propelled his Guandao, imagining more than six feet Bo stick doing six and a half point form _Luk Dim Boon Kum_. Lao straightened his back, knees bent and combined both attacks and deflect Shen's blade that hurled near his head. He revolved his Guandao forward, backing Shen off at once the Lord of Gongmen sensed a swirling edge approaching him. Peacock lord swung his son's sword away toward his right; Lao went under, spinning his long blue train below Shen. Lao's father avoided. Lord Shen pointed his grip pole and struck his son's chest in a rapid, push.

Once fall, Lao fanned his train and broadened his talons. He summoned four silvery, sharp feather knives from his left sleeve and cast to his father. Lord Shen dodged three screech blades and the fourth with his gloomy Guandao pulsed after landing from a spiral jump. He dashed his body above his son and bounded from Lao's shoulder, and burst his shrieking yell. Lao sensed. He picked his tight, brown dart rope from the inside of his right sleeve, turning back to his father above him and flung toward Shen. The string surrounded Shen like a snake squeezing your lungs and your back. "GET DOWN!" Lao shouted, yanking his rope upward to his right side and thudded his father on the sunless, Void Bridge.

Lord Shen thumped on the poorly lit rock with a grunt. The impact he landed in front of his body and head entered his excruciating, sparkling pain over his wings. Shen hacked his difficult breathing when Lao embarked.

"That's what happens when my mother never let a _monster_ like you will raise me!" he snarled with a stern, look. "A _coward_ like you who almost killed Po inside that gloomy, fireworks factory! A _murderer_ like you who is an abomination to compel your forces and slaughtered innocents!"

Shen rose troubling. His breath rusted combined with rough, short panting as if Shen grasped his chest and gloomy, gray Guandao next to him, peering his son's compelling, blazing eyes. "Your return **sickens** me! China will forbid you visiting elsewhere, including Gongmen City and the Masters' Council!" his son announced. "Equity shall conclude your existence!"

Lord Shen seemed horrified. He ambled back with his blade-wielding in front only smart enough to watch his son's next deadly move. Coughing while Shen retreated, Lao approached him fast with his silvery Guandao gripping harder. "You cannot betray your family that we including your mother part of our lives to defeat my life! You are _my_ son, Dōngjì!" Shen protested, then rising his shrieking voice. "Does your master ever educate you to kill?!"

"Only a fool who desires _to kill_!" Lao replied angrily. He recoiled his silvery Guandao to the left shoulder near Shen's neck. His father ducked under and deflected Lao's sword with his gray blade on parry right. Both pounded their Guandaos with wild, veracity movements at their forward surroundings.

* * *

"THIS WAY!"

An enormous, muscular gorilla dragged a wooden tray across three sections forward and four cabinets left. Gang guided a mountain leopard, Mei Ling, as she clawed on structures and library cabinets. Brown Hawk above the giant ape swept his strong wings with Crane. Both birds summoned a strong wind ahead of them, billowing dash bandits.

The crate inside has packed with twelve dark scrolls wrapped with golden fire pins and red sashes around it each. Once stopped, Gang pointed a piece of pale gray scroll perching on the third section above, designed with trimming clouds touching with darkness on sides and in the middle. The next as the enormous ape he aimed, a black manuscript with white dusty, stars laid on the top of the fifth section to the left.

Mei Ling snatched all two and tossed into the crate. "Is that all of them?" she asked Gang.

"All fourteen!" the ape answered, double checking the exact number on the moving crate without mistaking. "These are histories, stations, battle units and one scroll for Lord Shen's artilleries!"

"What about the rest of them?" Crane pointed many scrolls elsewhere.

"They are just copies and full of hate books you do not wanna know!"

"Let's go! That is all we find, and leave this library!" Crane announced.

Hawk, Crane, Gang and Mei Ling moved quickly onto halls down toward the column windows. No crimson nor smaragdine lights lit from the bottom and right side. Gang approached with the running crate with dark scrolls except gray and black with white dust manuscripts while other three followed the ape. In a moment, all sighted Lotus rising Viper around she-wolf's right shoulder.

"What happened?!" Crane panicked, landing beside Xing and Lotus.

"Viper was choking, Master Crane," Xing replied. "That large bear smothered her using purple eyes and vanished with Huoju inside that red portal!"

"She is going to be alright!" Lotus palmed Crane's back. "Viper is breathing, but unconscious! You found those plans?"

"Yeah! Let's follow Gang to the very first floor!" Crane nodded, pointing to the left of circular stairs. "That is our way out with General Bear's resistance!"

Xing stopped his head. His ears tipped that caught swinging blades clashing each other from behind the opened window that both columns stood when annihilated. He climbed onto the hard edge of the gap, scanning the black bridge with white crystals perching that connected the Oval Entrance and Hollow of Dungeon he watched enormous gray layer with a hundred shade holes. No torch inside the prison dimmed and lightened; however, Xing noticed his aunt's team salvaged Po. Blades countered from the Void Bridge as both swords clung loud. He witnessed both albino peacocks sparring with bright and dark gray Guandaos against each other.

"No…" Xing stunned with his wide eyes.

Every land of the subterranean mountain rumbled softly to aggressive, wobble. Xing nearly fell behind as Crane caught his back. "Aftershock!" Mei Ling screamed after caught both Crane and Xing ahead of her. _Oh, no!_ Xing thought anxiously. _This mountain is no_ mountain. _It's a freaking_ volcano _!_

All seven hastened down within circular stairs. Gang motioned and controlled the crate's balance as if only one wooden wheelbarrow turned right. Either one or more scrolls fell if Gang loses control, time gets a little delay, and six company members will pick those manuscripts! As long as the scriptures remain inside the crate, they'll be reaching the black gate in time! Once reaching the third floor down, Xing flipped onto the hemispheric structure, landing on the Oval Entrance as there is another stairway down to the right. He watched both peacocks skirmishing continuously and turned to the six company members behind him.

"Take these plans out of here!" Xing uttered them all, eying on Crane and Mei Ling."You guys make sure the gorilla including you all out of this mountain! I'm going to get my brother!"

"What about you?!" Lotus shrieked. She peered the peacocks on the bridge behind Xing. White tiger closely watched Viper opening her closed eyes.

"I will catch up!" he answered, palming Lotus's back as all six approached the next stairway further. "Just get to the gate, get Viper out of here, and run with the Resistance!"

Crane and brown hawk Fei jumped and soared down to the stairs, as all four sprinted and followed the gorilla in front when coursing the moving crate. Bumping on each step, and scrolls sprung and collapsed inside the container. Lotus and Mei Ling caught plenty of manuscripts falling off to sides; Xing turned back to the shadowy bridge. Both albinos beefed as if their Guandaos they wielded, went wild, swirling deflections.

Xing hailed his brother. Albino peacock with heavy cobalt train leaped above his father's shoulders, angling his blade from lord peafowl's reverse hammer above him. Xing yet again called. He felt a soft shook below his four paws that solid, glossy and shadowy bridge cracked with reflection glass like you stood on a frozen lake and terrifying tears echoed. The next rumble kicked harder as Xing scanned his brother including the peafowl lord thrusting their swords and growling against each other. The center they stood shattered, and Xing watched them fall. "NOOO!"

The bridge including a white tiger joined the collapse. Xing's heart went rapid, thumps and swim his head around many pieces of dark bridges. He sighted both peacocks soaring down and balanced their wings, and inclined toward webbed bridges, heading toward the tallest swell rock with a hundred flame-colored holes. Thousands of form birds cried, shredding them with sharp talons and breaking waves of dry winds elsewhere. Xing's body motioned downward, waving his arms wildly!

A brown eagle in gray armor caught Xing's upper shoulders. White tiger looked up at him. "Master Eagle!" he surprised.

"You are okay, son!" Eagle calmed him. "Your colleagues have the Dragon Warrior and escorting him out of there!"

"Master, do you see both peacocks flying near that factory place?" Xing pointed front. He including Eagle scanned both albino peafowls soaring far and entered swarming armies of vultures with bats against swans, eagles, cranes, and owls. Eagle nodded. "Take me over there! My brother is fighting Lord Shen! I gotta get Prince Dongji out of there!"

"We'll get to him!" Eagle proceeded. He craned his neck down to Xing. "Do you have the _plans_?"

"Yes, sir! My team has fourteen scrolls!" he replied. "They should be heading toward the black gate!"

"Good!"

Eagle and Xing entered the ocean of clashing birds.

* * *

"Stay with me! This way!" a one-eyed Commander Wolf Boss gestured innocent, tormented villagers with his gray maul hammer with a crimson spiral.

Twin Lieutenants Lee and Lin sprinted behind Commander as if all three wolves jailbroke all the villagers from a hundred prison cells behind. Resistance bird fighters of gold, blue and green armors thronged above, mopping vultures and bats across pillars, hills, and structures around them. Wolves led forward wherever they visioned: opened the black gate with moonlight nights dead ahead, and found yaks, bulls, deer, and both Chicken and General Bear thrusting bandits with large, tan iron shields with sharp spikes.

"BUCKOOOK!" Chicken screamed, kicking his small talons and hurling tiny, light silver daggers from his red-brown feathers. Sliced on small cuts against five hyenas. One deer in brown silk he went below, Chicken rose his feet, and Master Beer propelled him with two deadly ax blades. After the deer bandit bounded and crashed within black borders and swallowed under unconscious gangs, many cheers grew in.

Brown bear peered three wolves on the rock hill stop. Wolf Boss and twins waved all villagers toward the exit after they commanded people to escape. "Commander!" General beamed, dazzling his eyes. "You are alive!"

One-eyed wolf dashed into General with his twin Lieutenants. Plenty of warriors on Bear's side escorted cherished and dying villagers. "You look terrible, General! No _offense_!" Wolf Boss swung small boar's belly near him.

"Aye! These bandits could not stop resisting!" Bear added, smacking forward against large black ape. Both him and brown bear heaved their swords each other; Chicken climbed behind General and cut black ape's cheek. Wolf Boss swept his hammer behind the gorilla and hammered his head. _That got him!_ Zhong thought surprising. The bear stood up to Commander. "Have you brought those _plans_?"

"No sir!" Zhong replied. The archer wolf Lee shook one-eyed wolf's left shoulder and pointed the twisted, palace's entrance. They watched Crane and Fei spamming their flat wings against fifty vultures coming down from above. Blue ape, Mei Ling, and Lotus dashed with their crate filled with fourteen dark scrolls as if Zhong's daughter carried Viper around her body. "Nevermind! Xing's team have the plans from Huoju's Library! Lieutenants and I have villagers!"

"That is great news, Commander!" General smirked. "Vacate this land, and get out as far to the South as possible to the mountain!"

For a moment, last thirty villagers of yaks, pigs, geese, and rabbits cried. Plenty pointed to the right hillside as all heads peered. Twin pandas rose the Dragon Warrior's arms behind their necks when grasping both paws. Peng, Mei Mei, and Tigress followed them. Zhong froze his own strong heart. He scanned all Tigress team and Xing's team twice. No white tiger, nor albino peacock prince sighted. _Where are Xing and Dongji?!_ Wolf Boss worried, shrinking his head and raising his one right eye.

Both teams reached into General Bear's army; all birds covered above against attacking vultures and bats trying to infiltrate. Po breathed out in grunt, clenching his teeth as all crocodile gangs ran behind Tigress's team. "Where are Xing and Dongji?" Wolf Boss announced worriedly, then eying on his daughter's loving eyes and Tigress's.

"Xing stayed behind! He's going to get Lao from Lord Shen!" Commander's daughter answered with anxious.

 _Oh, no!_ Zhong trembled his head. "What happened?! Prince Dongji?!"

"Lao is fighting his daddy!" Lotus cried. "Somebody get my Xing and Lao!"

"THERE THEY ARE! I see peacocks soaring!" Lin pointed his paw.

Multiple heads turned; Tigress twirled and viewed hundreds of Resistance and Huoju's Army birds clashing, revolving and chasing themselves. She glimpsed and found both of small, white albinos fanning their blue and red trains flying across the dogfight birds. Tigress shortened her breath. _No!_ Tigress thought of him apprehensive.

* * *

Outraged yells thundered. Swimming birds clashed around two peacocks chasing. Lao ducked from vulture's black talons ahead of the bandit. He pursued his father when swords and daggers flew like butterflies everywhere. Lao spun over his head; he never experienced _this_ skirmish in which yells, savage, massacre and survival. Lao ignored and darted his eyes in front, focusing ahead of the albino peacock instead of the distraction.

Shen descended from the ocean battle; Lao banked down, and both soared near the Column Factory of a swollen rock with a hundred light holes where Shen's cannons positioned. Lao gathered his long train from preventing the air that feathers let him fly. His father doesn't know Dongji is nearly behind him! He pressed his feather hands near his thighs and narrowed his orbs. His descending body accelerated. Winds screeched. Shen anticipated the wrath feathers from his tail; he heard his son's furious shout. He gasped, and his son seized the peacock in the midair. Both declined onto bamboo constructions as forty dragon cannons lined both sides in front near the front entrance of Column Factory.

Lao and Shen crashed.

Both peacocks coiled their bodies, thudding and grunting on each hit of bamboo, and solid gray ground that reflected with crimson light from the Factory. Heads dizzied, flattened on the black surface. Shen sensed the smell of powders and heavy black smoke. Clenching many black specks of dust and hacked his throat harder. He rose his whole neck and burning his breath. The albino heard a quiet rumble from above the hidden layer. A shape of black water drop rock cracked its bottom that glued the base and collapsed. The enormous sunless stalactite slumped next to the left edge of the Factory. Birds soared away, and the cliff rammed with a puff, brown smoke with glass shattering. The smoke raged its rush toward every land and even Lord Shen he stood rapidly and covered his whole head with it.

The brown smoke billowed the albino inside. Birds commanded and flew off. Shen could feel a light gale from his gray robe as if his eyes hold close from dust and smoke. He heard only a gush above him. Shen could not detect his son's scream, nor sprinting talons after him. He opened his orbs at once the brown smoke rose, settled its rage and even attempt to glare his surroundings. Only gold and black dragon artilleries positioned. Shen picked his dark gray Guandao from the floor.

The albino cornered his eyes on all sides. He pointed his sword in a matter of his heart leveled and thumped louder and faster. Bats was chiming above fainting smoke.

"LAO!" he heard tiger's howling further.

Shen's crests fell.

The albino's feathers shrunk. He would discern his son's companion that if Xing finds Lord Shen and could not search Lao, the albino will get killed by the white tiger. Shen easily recognized his personality, in which does not fit _fatal_ , nor _intimidation_. Many cannons pointed toward the Factory as Shen glimpsed. His thoughts sparkled that he can scorch all matches. How will he ignite them all at once? His talons could summon a scratch of dancing sparkles at one cannon each. Plenty artilleries held its aim wherever a ball of crimson fireworks could impact weak spots and thin layers.

Shen moved across the bamboo courtyard of thirty cannons in a rapid, pace. He chose a couple of artilleries as he checked his aim where vortexes would lead. The albino leaped onto the back of the dragon's breath and scraped his metal talon on the match.

 _Boom!_

Crimson sparkles catapulted, struck onto the bottom left of the tall solid iron red columns. Both collapsed, then debris fell. Shen craned his neck to the right and found a cannon with his scrape mark about five artilleries away. He hurled his feather knife to the match, ignited with another thunderous boom. The cannonball hit and entered Factory's substantial oval window. Many explosions brought Shen's little smirk.

Three cannons later, all blaze spheres rammed the top, the right two iron columns, and finally entered the middle oval window. Fossil rocks embarked tearing (most on sides of the Column Factory) freely. Shen bounded away from farther entrance lane. He inspected thousands of cracks slight opened. All cannons could have marked its catapult across the wind and demolished the building apart. If he had his army to command and shoot artilleries, then things would have handled than scored few cannons as Shen fired in the accurate, line of the drop. He almost destroyed the Factory! Shen sensed and nearly bounded his inner body!

The albino needed one more, and where the last week spot he peered a hundred barrels of black powders inside the circular, bamboo bridge. A spiral breeze sliced behind Shen. He distinguished a sharp Guandao, turning his head. White tiger's echoes called and came closer across few yards away from iron, dark red cliffs. The albino of blue train clenched his silvery Guandao grip. Lao stood on a dragon barrel. He pinned his blade onto the match that the cannon aimed at his father. "There is nowhere left to run, Shen." Lao snapped cooly.

One sudden move, Shen would have obliterated! _You are unconditionally mad._ He thought, realized his son's instability behavior remained the same as his past feeling of wickedness. Shen released his dark Guandao to the ground. "I will not fight you, Dongji," Shen saddened when glimpsing his son's wrath orbs. "I am your mother's _husband_."

Lao had to sink Shen's honesty. His beak shook with his heart stopped a second. He tossed his silvery Guandao beside the cannon's right wheel. "So **_was_ ** your son," Lao said perturbed.

Lord Shen froze his body. His son marched across the golden dragon barrel, released his gravelly yell, bounding with his train wings thriving and tackled him to the dirt. Without most of the senses, a small bat in light blue pants tendered his left arm from the black smoke and dogfight battle above. He must have used his right wing. Evidently, his body flattened on a dragon barrel.

The bat shook his head after his hard impact he hit the gold metal barrel. _OW!_ Head wobbled still. Visions ballooned with nasty blurry. He heard both peacocks grunting and brawling in the dirt. Lao has no metal talons as if his father wore it deadly. Bat's eyes returned normal and watched both albinos darting their kicks. Shen used wings and train instead. He caught his son's right talon that doing a side-kick near his left ribcage. Lao drew his three silvery feather knives from the long sleeve. Shen palmed Lao's right arm and spun red train under his son's feet.

The bat caressed the barrel strangely. Thoughts enlightened as if the dragon cannon is pointing directly to both peacocks. He recalled Huoju's orders from his bats' clan, claiming that the Dragon Warrior seduced Lord of Gongmen to teach Shen's desirable Kung Fu inner peace. _Traitor!_ The bandit snarled, rotating his head behind the barrel and sighted untouchable rope matches.

Lao rose and hurled his feather knives at his father. Shen wrenched his body, avoiding. One silver reflected feather of pale orange and fire slashed onto Shen's upper right shoulder; Lao sensed Shen's cut and his sharp yell. He approached the albino in the air and caught his neck with his talon, preventing Shen rising his head and whole body on the ground. Lao hauled his last feather blade; Shen reflexed and grasped his son's arms lunging near his throat.

Both peacocks sharpened their struggling cry. Tightening their strengths against themselves, Shen squandered his thrust. Lao pulled his father's arms and chest and banged him twice. Another pulling, Shen dragged him to the side on the dirt ground, reaching his right talon and held his son's back of the neck. "That's enough, Dongji!" he spat. "You've gone too far!"

Shen detained his son's neck and body from shifting. Lao struggled to move with his wings. "Dongji, STOP!" Shen swept his son's blade. "Resisting against me will NOT solve justice! The panda and I are finished conflicting! And that destiny of mine is him and me together making inner peace!"

Lao sensed rapid steps approaching. His eyes looked at the small, brown cliff constructed bamboos. He found his brother and brown eagle arrived and stood toward the edge. White tiger screamed Lao; Lord Shen rose his head. "Inner peace **THIS**!" the bat shrieked.

Shen and Lao locked their eyes sighting a small bat abrading his small black dagger onto the rope. Match danced with sparkling white lights. Inner barrel snarled with bright flames. A fast, gray figure in the air flipped and heel-kicked against the cannon's tail. _BOOM!_

A flash of wine, red fireworks puffed the dragon's throat. So beautiful and lethal when peering flares and get struck to you in front, you probably be dead! The ball of fire lost tracked targeting both peacocks. It merely triggered across the horrendous black smoke, entering the oval hole and as all felt the loudest bang than cannon's hack. A brightest, angry light flared with billowing fire on all cracks and every rock that held walls, ceiling and bamboo paths, collapsed.

There was nowhere to find shelter as if pale brown debris rushed against them all. Swift smokes shrieked and cracked; both peafowls sprinted, but their wings broke apart to fly. Tai Lung struck the bat's chest with his paw glimmered with ice, blue light, ending him to petrified without an inch of his movement. Xing and Master Eagle bounded down to the bottom and reached peacocks ducking them to the floor, as all shadows and brown smoke pushed snow leopard onto the stiff, cliff and screamed.

The smoke was harshly aggravating. Ducking on the ground, could not support white tiger, two albinos and a brown eagle with high wind. It bounded Xing, Lao, Shen and Master Eagle off dirting with cannons soaring.

Flying unbalanced inside the debris as all four entered, the smoke silenced their scream.

* * *

 **I think I delivered you some cliffhangers here! The final chapter of Part Two will be coming, and it will be a short episode to glimpse! How will you expect to see 40th?!**

 **Review!**


	40. Escape ((E08))

**A/N:**

 **The final chapter of Part Two is here! This script is slight short! And here is where I will cease to write Part Finale and re-work Part One at the same time for my motivations to write hard, and eradicate mistakes! Remind me either _reviews_ or _PM_ if you spot them in this script!**

 **I rewrote a new _Prologue_ chapter at the beginning! Check it out after this part! ****Thank you, readers, to my favorites and followers of my novel!**

 **Relish this chapter my followers and so to KFP pandoms out there! Merry _early_ Christmas, and Happy New Year from writer and awesomeness KFP hardcore fan GrayZeppelin! **

* * *

_Chapter XL_

 _ **Yǐnxíng, Act Finale**_

 _Escape_

Ears rang. Silent black winds dropped. The white tiger breathed in and crawled up with both arms; Xing sank his heart. He stammered inaudibly that no one around him could listen what his agonizing voice was saying. White tiger checked his slow movement. Only bruises on the inside of his upper right shoulder. Xing just scanned the fainted smoke: quiet and soft rumbles grew loud.

Xing flicked his ears up and noticed small drips came on his right cheek. His quiver paw touched his fluff cheek and felt warm and colored dark crimson tears dripping toward his wrist. Is anyone hurt? Who is injured?! He had no significant cuts on his fur, neither his sore arm. Just as the Nine's Leader slowly swam his head anywhere and tried checking his brother from the shadow debris, a dying breathing chortled near.

Xing rose his one knee. None of the smoke poisoned him, nor any person sensed the ignition of the enhanced dragon's breath that inhaled with toxic smoke and deadly fire. He ambled. Hacking tone crossed near. Xing at last turned right from losing his direction as if a pale white peacock perched and laid his back behind a bamboo structure. Shen's feathers covered something on his left rib cage. Xing closely peered peacock's gray robe. A piece of black metal from the cannon barrier penetrated Shen's lung.

The albino struggled his breath without speaking. His beak poured with red on his sinus. He glimpsed nothing. He only peered his unconscious son lying on the blackness floor. The rumble shook louder with a thunderous roar. Shen could not see a white tiger crouching beside him. He moved his eyes directly to Xing's. Xing's mouth quivered and eyes closed as Shen noticed his tears are spawning. His paws clasped together in front. _Stop._ Shen cried his thought. His feathers collapsed after trying to palm white tiger's arm. Xing's right hand reached on to Lord Shen's breast.

A beam of sunlight entered peacock's body, burning his flesh wound and vanished the barrel piece. The albino widened his eyes, gasped his cold breath. A healing chi. Shen remembered the exact light from Po's mother, who sparkled her dying sun paw and pressed Shen's heart.

Xing didn't like to let any ally or enemy suffer to demise! Shen is not ready to die! Both stared their eyes in a moment of confusion, but motivations Xing gave Shen a chance, even if the white tiger had to listen and proved to convince peacock what Dragon Warrior deserved peafowl lord's clemency. They both embarked hearing peacock's sob. Xing turned, and Lao on the floor screamed.

Lord Shen recalled his son's wail on midday, as he strolled out of the wooden mansion that young Prince Dongji sat behind cherry blossom tree alone on noon, sighted his peahen mother Xia in pink sunlight dress she sauntered one-eyed Wolf Boss across the main snow road. Next, Eagle next to albino of blue train crouched and caressed behind Lao's back, knowing what Prince of Gongmen attacked his father without a second thought to concern Shen dearly. Brown eagle sighted white tiger crouched and peered Lao's eyes wobbling and soaking below his cheeks. He noticed Lord Shen sitting while staring his son continuing to sob gentle, as Lao began rising with Eagle who grasped his white feathers.

"His mother loves him. More than anyone. More than me," Shen saddened with his tone hard to swallow. "Dongji reminds me of his grandfather. My _father_."

Xing shut his eyes hard from pouring red tears on his cheeks, knowing how Shen's touching voice struck Xing's strong heart as if the white tiger recalled peahen laying down on a brown bed which put a smile on her beak. "Lao could have killed you," Xing deemed, his throat swallowed rigidly and turned to the albino's eyes. "That is not the _light_ way. Killing you is no such justice. What do you say about the Dragon Warrior seeking your sympathy and desires your guide to inner peace are true, then I trust his awesomeness words, and especially can help you."

Shen opened his beak slowly. He sensed the white tiger's voice under his throat that Shen understood him, realizing. White tiger shook his dejected head when sighed and closed his orbs, looking away as if the albino watched his head pointing down. "I was going to inform you to not go near my brother," Xing apprised him reasonable, glimpsing back at him. "Even though that is wrong for me to say those defensive words, I would not like to see Lao skirmishing against you. Too bad, he did."

A deep tremor across the whole mountain shook. All heads turned as if a massive mushroom of lava swelled next to the twirl temple. "Let me handle Prince Dongji, sir!" rushing voice approached from the hill cliff. Twin wolves sprinted near Lao and Master Eagle. The brown eagle nodded to escort young peacock prince to vacate, as the twins palmed Lao's back. Lao turned and lastly glimpsed Xing still kneeling next to Lord Shen, and now revolved running with Lee and Lin.

Xing scanned Resistance birds revolving around the air. Lord Shen thrived his bright eyes; he sought a robust, one-eyed wolf in black armor and gloves coming near to him. "Zhong," the albino stunned, coughing.

Wolf Boss closed his mouth softly, looking at Shen as if his right eye shook. "Hello, Shen," he crouched next to him.

Wolf Boss kneeled his right knee in front of the albino, palming on Shen's shoulder. Xing scanned on Eagle who turned on the giant bird's right; Tigress ambled with her eyes meeting her nephew's. "You are here," Shen smirked. Again, he coughed hard from the smoke. "You need to leave."

"No." Wolf Boss shook. "That's not an option."

"You _have_ to leave me here," Shen implored him. Wolf disagreed the albino's words to vacate without Shen staying behind. The albino rose his back, pressing against the bamboo structure behind him. Zhong pawed onto Shen's relaxed chest. "My son's right. I am not _his_ father. My father's right. I was a fool." Shen admitted with his whole head and crests bending down. "I am a _monster_."

"That's not true," Zhong rejected, shaking his head. "Dongji will listen to his brother and me."

Shen rose his neck and reflected his old companion's right eye. The albino could not yet realize his son will soon convince from Zhong or Xing. He motioned his orbs at Xing nodding to Shen next to Wolf Boss. Rust and bristle metal collapsed. Three heads turned toward a soft puffed brown dust from the collapsed Factory floated.

A black figure spawned and coming out of the smoke with chi eyes. Xing narrowed snow leopard's massive paw pressuring his right thigh on purple pants. White tiger heard Zhong's stance stood in rapidly and wielded his maul. "Commander," Xing gestured his paw ahead of Wolf Boss. Tai froze his body as if the Great Dragon imaged the beauty of female tiger's attracting amber eyes beside the Eagle. His heart healed with soft thumps. Tigress glimpsed his sun eyes that she rose her eyebrows and her back breezed cooly. "He's not here to fight."

Another sound of swollen splash echoed. All eyes rotated at the angry, crystallize red water poured across the sides of the hidden mountain farther away. Resistance birds of white swans and owls soared away; hawks and multiple eagles stayed above near the floor. "I reflect your tone, in which reminds me of someone who I mentioned, and knew my foster mother." Tai Lung spoke.

Xing rose his black ears. His lungs filled with coldness and heart stopped within a second. White tiger confused his thought toward the snow leopard who interestingly recalled someone, part of Tai Lung's guardian family who cured and adored him before like Shifu. Guardian family? " _Foster mother_?" Xing rose his appalling voice, turning toward Tai's eyes.

"She assembled Shifu's pride, and honest." Tai slowly approached him with endearing voice. He stood beside Shen as if Tigress's low growl thrived behind Xing. Tai hesitated his front chest, reckoning both tigers. "My mother rose my broken bones at Training Hall, which she healed me from spike dummies and slept with her inside of my room since I was a _cub_ through young age. My mom left the Palace after I traveled to Prison with rhino guards."

Xing and Tigress turned to themselves with their reflective eyes of amber and ocean. "If I do not mistake you," Tai added at Xing's eyes; both tigers returned their eyes toward the Great Dragon crouching beside Lord Shen and Commander Wolf Boss listening and glimpsing at him. "Her eyes are relish like the ocean she comforted me in her bedroom, telling fancy stories about the Great War, and my ancestor battling with peacock lord I never forget the night story."

Xing's left foot positioned back. He revealed the identity of Tai Lung's guardian, nothing to compare the affection of adoptive mother who no one notices, but the Great Dragon does that he including Masters of Jade Palace perceived snow leopard's tale about Shifu's grin and the proudness of Tai Lung. "You have her loving eyes. Same fluff cheek, white fur with black stripes, and even such _taller_ around my height." Great Dragon described a familiar kind of the white tiger's identical. He convinced Xing. "If you truly know I do not lie, my foster mother is like you."

* * *

 _The day was attracting to glimpse a pumpkin bless perching across the edge of greenish horizon mountains. The day breathes with crisp and elegant, caressing alluring flowers near the brown tree of pink blossoms. A red panda of light brown mustache sits beside the peaceful Peach Tree as if he inhales the soul of leaves; thoughts empty, closing eyes, breathe. Breathe in. Let it out slowly._

 _A snow leopard child bends his tail in a circular motion. He has sat long before him, and Shifu embarked meditation as the pale gray and blue moon lies among the shining stars. Tai's chest inspired by his nose; eyes advance through inner light and darkness across talking waterfalls. An enchanting tone hums. Tai and Shifu's ears wobble as if their eyes steady opened from the inner peace. Both young snow leopard and a red panda glimpse the pale white tiger of attracting and reflective eyes in navy hanfu and silky sapphire shawl attaching on her right upper shoulder, grinning down toward Tai._

 _Tai's heart smoothes and dragging near her. A red panda master clasps his hands together and flattens onto his bent legs as Shifu's chest has a desirable heart including his melting grin. Shifu adores his partner that his student he listened on the night through Student Barrack's corridor._

 _Shifu strolled into the small hall of midnight blue papers walls and mahogany floors touching everywhere. Shifu slightly opened the shoji door and peeked both white tiger and his son Tai Lung perching on a comfort bamboo bed and wrapped around his body._

Your ancestor fought to our grandmaster and along to his brothers across the horrendous battlefield, _lovely white tiger clarified Tai._ Defeating many ruthless Fire Clan bandits at beyond the Northern Wall. His peacock companion from Gongmen City volunteered a title within the battle as Li Han including Zhanshi bounded and defeated thousands of enemies. When they leaped down to the crowded skirmish, both Li and Zhanshi together teamed the Magnificent Oogway, and his bull brother Kai when Emperor Taiyang sought all four warriors, claiming as the only righteous, and chosen as the _**Mightiest Warriors**_.

 _Snow leopard child's eyelids drop near to the close. The white tigress senses her foster son's dazzling soul entering the eternal trance through battle cries and victorious. She would love to speak more through history tales that Tai loves battle stories. Tai felt his head pressed against his mother's smooth lips and grins._ Goodnight, Tai, _murmured_ _white tigress._

Goodnight, Ming, _faded Tai._

* * *

 _You cannot be my grandmother's foster son!_ Xing gasped inaudibly.

"How many scrolls did you and your friends snatched?" Lord Shen asked Zhong, meeting his eyes.

"Fourteen," Wolf Boss answered. "According to Huoju's plans knowing where he leads, Shen's heavy artillery weapons, and histories."

"There is _one_ scroll you are missing," Tai Lung informed the one-eyed wolf and watched all eyes.

The Great Dragon held Shen's right wing and sunk his clouded paw into the long sleeve of peacock's gray robe. All listened a sound of hardened glass grasping. Tai indicated them a red scroll with gold fires kissing the smoke and both yellow caps sparkling with the dawn. "There was a brown hawk who tried to warn Shen, when Ying smothered dying and gave him this scroll without looking, nor any bandit notices. Whether this manuscript is important than all fourteen, you shall need this to study."

Heads from both tigers and Eagle turned themselves, concerning if this scroll is a trick to ambush them or crucial as both Shen and Tai desired to earn a trust. Apparently, Tigress and Xing's thoughts fogged, squinting their eyes at him. Tigress palmed Xing's front chest as if her nephew nearly rushed. She didn't like to have Xing hand an "important" manuscript from Tai Lung, noticing what Great Dragon could do to bait. Tigress ambled in front of Tai Lung without giving a nasty glare instead; she gave a blank look with low growl under her throat in front of Tai Lung.

Tai sighted Tigress reaching her opened soft paw near to him. "Tigress," he called her tearfully. "I know you cannot imagine of me been missing you since our beginning before my life torn apart. Before you take this scroll, you may tell _our_ father Shifu that there is still light within me to seek his son's forgiveness." Tai handed the red velvet scroll with dawn caps in front of Tigress.

Mysterious red stars soared slowly from many lands across the central mountain as if Xing searched one that inclined beside the collapsed Factory within a black smoke. "Big guy, can you get Lord Shen out of here?" Xing heard Wolf Boss who inquired the Great Dragon while Tigress grabbed the scroll.

Tai turned his head to the one-eyed wolf. "I can. Huoju will only pick for those who are loyal to him," he replied.

A one-eyed wolf nodded at the snow leopard. Tai began grabbing the albino's right arm over Great Dragon's neck behind him; he carefully rose Shen despite peacock's little injuries (except his wound Xing healed him) as both Xing and Tigress scanned the peafowl's right leg that nearly bent. Wolf Boss's paw had caught with a soft feather grasp. He sighted the albino's reflectible, pourable eyes that Zhong sensed agony in the peacock's head. "I am sorry, _brother_ ," Shen regretted him. "For nearly murdered you at _our_ War Ship we sailed…"

Wolf palmed Shen's feather. "I allow your sympathy," Zhong pardoned him. "I will find you, Shen. I _swear_ it for Lady Muqin's sake."

More scarlet orbs sang behind Xing, Tigress, and Eagle next to stars. Random vortexes shrunk with a small light sparkle. Within a second, a considerable rumble echoed, and large cracks beyond the subterranean collapsed farther. Xing's aunt pawed her nephew's back. "Xing. We must go." Tigress told him.

Xing revolved his head to Tai Lung holding Lord Shen's arm feather behind his neck and grasped peacock's wrist softly. White tiger drowned his throat and heart; he would not convince snow leopard's honest that Xing could notice his grandmother's secrets. Whether it is true or not, Xing should consider informing his grandmother privacy. He watched both Tai Lung and Shen's hearts glowing like you are peering the glare of a daylight sun. None of them discerned burning feeling, neither smothering, nor chi obliterating the peacock and snow leopard. Shen and Tai Lung rose their whole bodies freely as if their chests went dazzling red; both crimson vortexes puffed like a shred of wind.

All heads pointed from the horrendous blast of a mushroom lava billowing nearby. Xing nodded Tigress, then both tigers including a one-eyed wolf followed Master Eagle across the bamboo construction. Eagle roared his cry above the breeze that the Resistance bird fighters dove their wings down. Two brown hawks in gray and silver armor snatched both tigers, and white swan in pale green armor grabbed Wolf Boss's paws.

Loud rumble and tears collapsed a crumpled palace including Huoju's Throne Room as if thirty glossy, dark and diamond bridges around it tore apart. Xing clenched his paw onto brown hawk's gold talon and glimpsed back at the destruction of the palace, the whole prison billowed with glimmering gold and red lava, and lastly, the collateral damage Factory spat with yellow and orange fire. His heart crunched and released in rapid and repeatedly. All flew close toward the front opened Black Gate; two white swans captured twin wolves and both Crane, and brown hawk Fei caught a white albino with blue train, despite any peacock male are heavy to lift because of his train and long robe. Many entered out of the shade barricade; a single, swollen blast exploded with scarlet lava.

 _BOOM!_

Small waving fires nearly touched Xing and Tigress. None of the hot spit lava followed nor burned both Tigers' tails. _That was close!_ Xing thought surprisingly. In a moment, both Tigress and Xing turned back their whole heads. The tip including the entrance of Yinxing Mountain spat with substantial lava blasts and bled and dripped onto many ridges including the ground. Red flashes sparkled with many tears bolted angrily within the massive black smoke above the tip.

Resistance birds craned their necks onto thousands of torches below a green landscape forests on the Southside. Many dropped Xing, Tigress, Wolf Boss, twin wolves and Lao near General Bear's leaders along with pandas lifting the Dragon Warrior on a bamboo stretcher with expert yak doctors.

A huge brown bear carrying a red torch across the massive dark brown log scanned the white swan soaring near to him. "Is that everyone?" Bear demanded to Resistance birds who all arrived.

"Yes sir!" white swan nodded.

"Great job, lieutenant!" smiled Bear while the swan soared away with Eagle's forces above the sky. General sighted a small bunny dashing onto the log as if a young, innocent child's reflective eyes poured. He pawed in front of her and carried on his muscular right shoulder. "Come along, my child! Let's vacate this land across ridges to Cue Village!"

* * *

 **30 Minutes Later**

Tormented villagers and the Resistance strolled over the middle ridges as if General Bear searched a midnight blue river that blessed with pale cobalt moon. The only substantial creek where Bear knew every image of water bank and branches to arrive Cue Village for many innocent villagers will rest, and surely all high ranks including the Company to report a conclusion, especially the _plans_. Bear waved all villagers behind him and marched forward with Master Chicken who climbed onto brown bear's upper shoulder.

Xing, Tigress, Mei Ling and Lotus heaved the bamboo stretcher as the Dragon Warrior mumbled in his sleep; the panda's weight is unmistakable to all four having their muscular strength that they used lifting large items before. Xing's head targeted his peacock brother behind him; Lao glimpsed the abundant green grass without reaching his whole neck above at once the one-eyed wolf palmed the peafowl's back. An echo of boom crumbled most of the solid black and gray ridges at the tip of the Yinxing Mountain while Xing's eyes zoomed thirty fireballs catapulted from lava explosion. Red and pink bolts circulated at the heart of the shrouds of black smoke.

The Prince of Darkness floated in the shadows with snarl lightning around him. Huoju's hooves formed his reach to caress with brilliant red light as if his eyes squinted someone or _something_ in front of him. A whole she-ox body of dark green robe monument lied with gathered cherry blossom flowers on her hoofs and belly. Huoju's large black clouds formed an aggressive swarm and thrust against ahead of the Ox warlord. Shadows entered the petrified body's mouth, nose, and both eyes.

Many shadows infiltrated the dead body as if she-ox's body enlightened with crimson tears and shattered apart like a glass crashing into hard structures. The monument was nowhere glimpsing as if Huoju's giant shadows revolved in front and above. His glimmering red hooves drew back and reaching toward the sky, screaming his sister's reputation thunderously as all light red and pink bolts shut and blacked out.

A sturdy, brilliant, bristly creature's reptile head of large keen fangs opened its bloody mouth, and snarled with a horrid wind!

 **Part Finale**

 **2018**

* * *

 **Review this epic cliffhanger scene!**

 **What is going to happen in Part Finale after saving Dragon Warrior, villagers and Huoju's _plans_ the Company captured?! How in the _seven hells_ (GoT reference) will have all KFP and my OC characters to stop my mad-ox Huoju?! Find out very soon!**


	41. Scrolls (E09)

**I AM BACK!**

 **This update seems to go slow at once I am having a bit strangle from writer's block, and finishing the latest rework on Chapter 20! What matters is the time to see our favorite Dragon Warrior! _Previously on A New Prophecy!_**

 **2/28/2018**

* * *

 **Episode Nine: Haidao (41 - Indefinite)**

* * *

PART FINALE

"War"

* * *

 _Chapter XLI_

 _Scrolls_

 _ **Two Days Later**_

 _In through the darkness, there were faint cries through the battle. You stood alone in the dark, contemplating nightmarish voices in your ears. The black and white bear with jade eyes positioned on the blackness platform, swimming his frightful head around him as if he discerned tones. The Five's, and even his master's clamorous voice._ Guys?! _Po reached his giant paw behind him. His heart and body cringed when his fluff ears caught sounds of swords swinging and banging._

 _He could not glimpse anywhere. The panda never felt these shrouds that mocked every villager's and master's voices. He thought that the prison had always haunted his fur and snatch him, regarding his escape. Gray sunlight touched behind the panda's back. He wobbled his body and turned to an unforgiving scene._ Lotus? _A fabulous, attractive, serene voice heard._ Honey? Wake up, mah baby boy.

 _He heard infant's giggle. Po glimpsed small black arms and paws reaching the infant's mother. She wore a blossom vest and her pink knot above her head._ Mama! _Po's tenderness tone called her. You imagined of your lovely mother's meltable grin that you titled "Mama" or "Mom" that melted her heart in your reflective eyes on tales of your pictures. She smirked._ Oh, my sweet Lotus. You are _my_ world. No matter where you go without me soon, _your_ Mama lives with you. _Po's mother pointed her son's heart._

 _His paw touched the cold reflection on his mother's cheek. Po could not caress her fluffy fur. His eyes went poured near to his closed lips that pressed and wobbled._ **There is no light can escape cracks in the shade, Dragon Warrior.** _Po overheard an unfeeling tone behind him. Something whipped the gray reflection as if his mother's head fainted and separated like clouds breaking apart._ NO! _Po reached his paw toward a dimmed mirror and no longer watching his loving mother. The panda revolved and recognized the enormous mad-Ox dressed his black kimono robe with silk water details on gold linings standing ahead of him._ **You born from light and soon die ahead of you when time decides your fate.** _ **Death**_ **always** _ **wins**_ **.**

 _The Prince of Darkness clapped his crimson light hooves ahead of the Dragon Warrior's temples._

 _The black and white bear woke from his deep trance._

* * *

Tigress flicked ears and twitched her body as if the Dragon Warrior gasped and lurched his half body forward. Palming on the panda's soaking chest, Tigress hushed Po. "Po! It's alright! It's me!" she calmed him.

Po's great breath sweated his fur that dripped underneath his bamboo stretcher. His anxious head swam around within the enormous red tent of thirty wounded soldiers perching on beds. "Tigress?" he stammered, panting.

"It's okay, Po. You are safe," she alleviated her voice. Tigress caressed the panda's cheek. "We are here at General Bear's village."

His green eyes went sparkling. Po's weak strength in his left arm he rose, piled with ten red acupunctures as the panda reacted stings. He sought someone standing next to Tigress as if the panda remembered little pains. An elder goat stood and carried a small white teapot. "What happened?" Po asked Tigress as if he hesitated his flesh muscles and fur skin around him.

"You have slept for two days," answered Tigress. "These acupunctures kicked right into your head. Bear's doctors eradicated your pain."

Po glimpsed at her shakeable amber eyes; Tigress could not move her petrified lips as she hesitated her closed eyes. Tha panda could notice something went wrong. "Tigress?" Po called her with his voice growing and reaching near to his good tongue. "Where are the Five and Shifu?"

"Monkey and Mantis got out. With Shifu, all masters, Huangdi, and your dads," she unstabled her fond voice.

Po bore to glimpse Soothsayer's keen eyes she darted Tigress including the panda. He even watched the horror in their heads as he felt his mother's tears dripping above his jade eyes. "Is it true, Tigress? Our home had destroyed?" Po demanded her with his adoptive father's rising voice.

Tigress shook her mouth, inhaling her nose. "I am sorry, Po," she tendered. _No!_ Po wobbled his head with his lips pressing hard. "Huoju's bandits attacked the Valley of Peace and Jade Palace."

Tigress's voice hammered his heart to her honest, sadness words. Po's eyes went poured. She knew the panda would not like to hear worse news about his famous village where Mr. Ping raised Po. None of the worse news impacts him that his two father survived the Valley. Tigress's arms dragged from Po's grasp, the Dragon Warrior pillowed his forehead in front of Tigress's neck, sobbing.

Soothsayer went shaking, caressing her long beard below her jaw at once she listened children's sob. _Poor, children._ The goat reflected. Most of the injured warriors across the medical tent stoned their heads and eyes looking at Tigress and Po embracing as their loss rammed their emotional feelings that painful wounds cracked open.

In moments after the panda suppressed his red eyes, Po normally breathed in while Tigress sat a wooden chair beside the elder goat who sipped her tea. "Are there any survivors?" he could not stop asking Tigress with his worried tone.

"Your two fathers, and plenty of villagers," Tigress replied, clasping Po's left paw. "The black bear slaughtered Lei Lei's mother. Mei Mei's sister."

The panda rose, acupunctures drifted and back as his grunt under his throat went silent. "We have to go home," he hunched his arms to tower his half body forward.

Tigress softly pressed her paw to his chest. "We cannot, Po. You are hurt," she shook; Po stalled himself from rising, focusing Tigress's eyes. _Why can't we go back home?_ Po perplexed in his thought. "We _cannot_ return to the Valley. Emperor Huangdi escorted all villagers out of there with all masters, so did your dads, and my aunt's villagers."

"Crane and Viper?" Po inquired her.

"They are here," she replied, then added as her orbs met the panda. "My nephew and his friends, Mei Mei and your twin cousins, Mei Ling and Peng, and —"

Tigress shut her soft lips and eyes looking away at the panda's chest. "And what?" Po asked worriedly.

She looked up at a concerned panda. "Do you remember the wolf who hammered you back at Musicians Village?"

Po listened to her stoic tone. His thought went through emptiness water and entered with unforgiving voices and scenery battles. Ever since the panda remembered Lord Shen's symbol of a crimson eye on Wolf Boss's shoulder patch, he met his old enemy's army of wolves who none of the villagers, nor masters (except Master Wolf) would discipline ruthless, and insanity wolves to obey Lord Shen.

The panda would no reconsider the Nine's Dancer as if Lotus is not part of aggressive wolves that Po once told by Master Ming to discern her she-wolf student's inception. Po had not noticed many wolves have changed after the loss at Gongmen City, after Shen's death.

His mind went unflustered, recalling every bit of a slow movement wolf who let his tongue out and rose his maul with red tribal that Wolf Boss's patch on his shoulder once glimmered with pale red. Po felt the hammer's wrath as if his mouth impacted with a powerful strike and nearly unconscious while panda's old nemesis escaped with metals that wrapped with net ropes.

"That wolf is here, Po," Tigress told him as Po's mind intervened from her soft voice. "Wolf lieutenants including him pledged Huangdi that they regretted their actions for Lord Shen's atrocity. The wolf and his lieutenants volunteered to help us get you and many villagers out of the mountain."

"Did he?" Po sparkled his eyes.

Tigress nodded with her little grin. "He wants to speak with you," she informed, turning her head to the right side of the tent behind Tigress.

The old goat turned. "Zhong," she called, not to compel her tender throat to disturb wound warriors' doze on bamboo stretchers.

Steps approached at the opened war tent. Once a gray figure with one right eye entered, the panda slowly dropped his jaw. The black and white bear gazed the one-eyed wolf ambling with his soft closed mouth. Zhong's black armor and gauntlets went black and same ropes around his waist and even he wore a spike gear on his upper shoulder. The panda wouldn't believe how, or what this commander Wolf Boss has been doing after ten years.

"Hey, Dragon Warrior," the Commander smirked at him in such proper manner. Tigress rose and dragged away slowly while grasping Po's paw. "Do you remember me? The one who I wanted to punch you in your —" Wolf Boss gently punched his palm, "— super soft face?"

Tigress hummed a smooth tone under her throat. "Of course!" the panda dazzled with emerald eyes, nodding to Tigress and the former enemy he pointed. "You are that guy who struck my head with your maul."

 _Yes. That was me, alright_. Wolf Boss thought into his guilt after chuckling, he stretched his body down and cringed his tilted head forward. "Absolutely. I was an idiot and ruthless, panda," the one-eyed wolf nodded in honest. "I never like to hurt villagers or stealing their metal belongings. I chose without breaking the peacock's vicious orders. Just for the record, my wolves and I like to say that we are sorry. For grabbing Musicians' metals, hurting you twice in a row or three if I made a mistake count, and burned down your old village where I was there."

Po could sense the wolf's honest heart in him. He glimpsed Tigress as if the Five's Leader bent her head slowly with her eyes closed. "Shen's orders disgusted my stomach," Wolf Boss added when shaking his head. Po listened to the Commander when Boss continued his honest explanation. "My locals went scattered across the village, captured innocents. When the infant panda wailed near the bamboo stairs, and I had to get him out of the village, one of the pandas did _this_ to my eye —" Wolf Boss pointed his dead left eye, wrapped with a black patch. "— A big, fluffy and stern panda who held his hammer and slashed my head away from his innocent child. The wolf and peacock learned the _consequences_ that no man or woman could apologize to pandas for Shen's wrong idea to cease his _fear_ of Soothsayer's _black and white_ prophecy."

Wolf positioned the iron maul to the platform ahead of him as if Zhong wielded a sword standing with his grip, facing his head forward near to the grasp. "You are the Dragon Warrior by old turtle's blessings, and I respect your designation," Wolf Boss said. "There will be no more violence from wolves and to me to intimidate villagers, and forge metals. I, Zhong of Houses Lang and Peafowl Nobles, Commander of Beijing's Sister, vow your right to fight beside you with Prince Dongji, son of Lord Shen until the day I die."

Po had heard Commander Wolf Boss's oath. The oath that every warrior vows not to shatter his or her promises. The panda admired wolf's words as his heart filled with light that the Dragon Warrior loved and believed second chances to every bandit who hated nasty works. Soothsayer manifested Po to watch Wolf Boss's honest eyes; she nodded the panda with a beam on her cheeks. "I, Po of Houses, um — Mr. Ping and Panda Village, Dragon Warrior of Jade Palace, Master Oogway's triumph and the Valley of Peace's awesomeness, _accept_ your hardcore pardon!" Po forgave Wolf Boss with a broad smile.

Zhong took the panda's encouraging words at once he nodded and returned the war maul behind his back. Tent's opened doorway moved in as their heads revolved.

"Commander Zhong and my Lady — I mean _Master_ Tigress and Dragon Warrior," the brown yak in gray armor entered the medical tent. Po could nearly burst his sarcastic chuckle under his voice. Though around his back, the small pain sparked and Po silenced and breathed in. "General Bear and his lieutenants request your presence to all of the Company members meet inside the War Tent."

"All of us, Lieutenant Colonel?" Wolf Boss asked.

"Lieutenants and I deciphered Huoju's scrolls," the brown yak guard added, "and it is urgent to know every scroll before we proceed any further notice."

As two warriors agreed Lieutenant Colonel's information when a brown yak nodded and turned away from the medical tent, Po brushed Tigress's right paw as if the Five's alpha sensed the panda. He sometimes did not like leaving any of his friends during his past injuries from Jade Palace, and especially this today.

"We'll be back, Po," she tapped the panda's paw with her genuine smile.

Both Tigress and Wolf Boss dismissed through the outdoors of Medical Tent, leaving Po with the elder goat who could not cease her grin across her longest ears for many hours. The panda glimpsed Soothsayer's doctoral packages next to her, perceiving this sagacious goat has had the wisdom to glimpse every child's eyes, every warrior's fortune, and every person's body to heal lacerations. "Shall we begin?" Mali asked, manifesting Po with her right hoof carrying the brown acupuncture.

"Begin what—?" Po asked.

Soothsayer pinned the acupuncture in between his eyes, opening Po's good tongue as his green eyes split away. "Ahh," the panda numbed. She poured a yellow medicine that you sipped a strong sense of grape and cherry you sipped with your mouth and body cringed. Soothsayer pulled the puncture off of him, closing his mouth as if the Dragon Warrior swallowed hard like you dislike the medicine that you shake your head and tongue off. "Oh, not that medicine again! I tasted it before."

"I'm surprised that you helped Lord Shen to accept his truce and have found inner peace," she smiled, having to notice the albino made a slight change to peacock's mental inside of him. Po coughed when still sensing the cherry and grape medicine flavor on his tongue. Soothsayer manifested him pouring a green tea on the mahogany board beside him; she handed the white mug with blue flower details to him. "Notwithstanding, he will unite by your side. You can educate him to socialize through serenity courses."

"I _felt_ hope in him, Soothsayer," Po soothed, grasping the astonishing color of the mug he fondled. "There are many paths for Shen to manifest inner peace. He had his best about one time. I was like _Shen_ at once."

 _As expected, Dragon Warrior._ Mali thought while smirking. "Even in tranquility, Shen has to absorb the flow of inner peace wherever suffering from his interferes," Mali wised. Soothsayer discerned most of the warriors held their painful memories as many (including Po at last) felt a painful sting in their heads, recalling the past where tragedy hurts them.

 _I was like that when it happened to watch my old village burned alive._ Po thought with emotion eyes he closed. _Shen must have seen something whipped behind his head as someone hammered him behind!_

"It appears my old companion's son has the inception to search the light from the darkness where Shen cornered himself in his tender heart for a long time," Soothsayer determined. "For as long as he cannot tense or fight agonizing memories during his meditation, light can shine him out of the shade."

 _I can take her excellent advice._ Po reflected after his nod; he sipped the mug. Green tea soothed his flesh vocal and warm throat. "Is your prophecy meant for both of us? Even if Shen faced me and once defeated, then we both met at last to seek clemency, has your divination still affects us?" Po inquired the elder, sagacious goat.

Mali kept considering how her prophecy was the right way for the Dragon Warrior to eradicate Lord of Gongmen's madness. Soothsayer recalled the time when she strolled with Master Ox toward the Firework Factory after Thundering Rhino's funeral on that night when the final battle of all masters against Shen's army ended. Mali entered Shen's Bridge as if the goat remembered the guandao scorching southeast map of all China.

She took plenty of Shen's train and leftover shredded silk in the plate and tossed small dust with a white-blue spark with smoke. Her thoughts went perplexing during its form shifting the albino peacock. The only final form never changed as the black yin, and white yang revolved. "Shen was Yin, and you are Yang," answered Mali after waking from her deep reflection. "With this abundant understanding from your crocodile friend clarified to me as I concerned my old prophecy, Lord Shen went hesitated to glimpse your light and interests what he craves after inner peace."

"Like what?" Po tilted his head.

Soothsayer palmed Po's heart. " _Amity_ ," revealed Mali.

* * *

"General?" the white tiger straightened his back and head. Most of the Company members including the peacock Lao beside him positioned. The war table went surrounded by all high ranks as Tigress palmed her nephew's shoulder; Viper slithered below Xing's belly and perched on the counter, piled with crumpled maps. The orange lanterns glimmered plainly to foresee this enormous War Tent where warlords set their ideas to contemplate.

Master Bear handed the golden scroll with black dragon cravings on the table.

"Emperor Huangdi and many villagers of the Valley of Peace, the Prosper Valley, Musician's Village and Tanhuang are nearly reaching China's largest sanctuary," announced General Bear, eying on every warrior and warlord's eyes.

"That is great news to reveal," the white tiger pointed, glimpsing the colossal brown bear who brushed his long beard below his jaw. "Are there any awesome kinds of stuff to notice Huoju's plans, sir?"

"Not _awesome_ , though plenty manuscripts are grim and revolting to read those." Bear minded.

"General," an old, stiff tone drew across the meeting table. A white owl with gold eyes in yellow armor and battle vest garment ambled in front of the table as Master Owl bent his wings behind his back. "Since the Supreme Warlord returns, shall we concern his arrival and search Kai?"

"I suppose the Collector's return could plot his vengeance, Master Owl," Master Bear discerned.

"And the jade sky, sir?" the white owl pointed. "This smaragdine light I concern is likely the presence of Oogway's former ally."

The red tent behind Bear earlier opened to detect the day and night horizon. Many members of the army noticed General Kai's return as they including the Company scanned dancing jade clouds farther away.

The smaragdine lights were not dazzling bright enough as if it faded behind ridges of the mountains, enlightened between orange fruit dusk and emerald clouds of dust sparkling above. Jade was meant to feel the presence of health and as tranquil to embark contemplating the Mother Nature's earth. Not _precisely_ what General Kai fitted into healing this living nature, that all those who witnessed his capabilities of collection ever master's Chi, increase his strength and power.

"As long as we must avoid and not getting close wherever Kai is right now, it is better to _leave_ him be," advocated Bear. "His strength and the incredible power of jade is invincible to handle him and his jade zombies."

The colossal brown bear inhaled. "We open these plans now," General ordered.

Fourteen warlords including Master Bear around the meeting table twisted each scroll's tip of the colorful pole. Manuscripts made of soft papers and few ancient that could easily rip if not being careful. You held an old document from the library at the counter that aged many years, article tanned with light brown and plenty of ancient writing black inks fainted.

Soft words around the War Tent elevated as if all twenty-eight eyes scrutinized the articles. "Masters Xing and Tigress," Master Owl called two masters from Xing's upper right side of the table. A long-eared white owl's eyes peered as if his small beak slowly opened. "You both found fourteen simple plans that which brought most of the artilleries, banners, and reputations of every person, city, and temple. Where did you find these manuscripts?"

"At Huoju's Library, Master Owl," Xing answered to Owl's orange eyes. "Bandits were opposing my team. Temutai and Wu Sisters were in there. I cannot explain what was their purpose as we conflicted them all in there."

"This is— " the bear reflect his orbs to the scroll he grasped and scrutinized. "Ninety thousand troops. One hundred and one artillery weapons. And—"

The giant brown bear paused his voice. His throat had soared with his warmth healthy mouth opened.

"General?" the chicken master intervened he lept beside him to Bear's left on the map table.

"Jinse Simiao," Master Bear breathed out. General normally pointed the mysterious plan to the table he pointed with his claw finger. "Now that is a forbidden city where no master, nor warlord and Emperor would know for a long time."

"Jinse Simiao, sir?" Peng perplexed next to the peacock prince. The snow leopard's eyebrows pushed up to his forehead. "May I ask what is that place you said?"

"It's a Golden Temple where Huoju's ancestors built the largest city, made of gold with all wealthy that Emperor Khan followed his father's legacy advise," elucidated Master Bear. "Used to be a peaceful city before Huoju's divisive grandfather ruled. Now, the city of Jinse Simiao is forbidden for _political_ reasons, and never contact Lord Commander Siwang, Emperor Khan's Hand."

"If I may, General and all Lieutenants with respect," the white tiger sharpened his eyes toward lieutenants, and Masters Chicken and Bear. "Tigress and I found this crucial fifteenth scroll, not from Huoju's Library."

Xing nodded to his aunt beside him. The Five's alpha entered her right paw in a left sleeve. A sound of glimmer sparkled out of her garment uniform as many ears rumbled from the manuscript. A crimson scroll with gold fires blessing with black smokes and both brilliant dawn caps shone. Heads of higher ranks turned their eyes to themselves; voices spread over the lantern light surrounding them all.

"Oogway's blessing!" the chicken gasped inaudibly. Master Chicken collapsed his short beak as both of their eyes went reflecting on the full, fifteenth scroll's dazzle skin. "Who gave it to you?"

The white tiger inhaled. "Not many of you will convince Tigress and me," Xing said.

"Speak _plainly_ , my child," Eagle softened his tone. The brown eagle shifted beside Tigress as the lantern mirrored his beak and his brown war uniform. "You, Master Tigress, and I have our disclosure to announce this shocking honesty proportion."

 _Will these Resistance warlords listen to me when we confronted Tai Lung and Lord Shen?_ Xing thought worriedly. His aunt's amber eyes shut with a minimal nod. For a moment, most of the bright eyes glittered. Tigress and Xing lit their orbs toward all of the stern, worthy, and amity warriors as if the white tiger breathed in his mouth.

"Tai Lung gave Tigress this important scroll to us from Lord Shen's sleeve in his gray robe at Huoju's Factory," Xing announced.

Every voice across the room whipped their tongues with a shocking look towards the Company. Pandas and the peacock prince Lao rotated their trembling heads at both tigers. The Nine's Clever dragged his chest ahead of the table when noticing his white tiger brother's orbs not shutting his eyes repeatedly.

"How is that possible?!" Owl burst his tongue out of his beak, pulling every warlord and warrior's head at the ambitious, stern owl. "It must be a mistake!"

Both Tigress and Xing nearly opened their mouths. The brown eagle gestured his feathers near to their chests, not letting both tigers growled. "If it were a mistake, Master Owl, Tigress, Xing and I _wouldn't_ be here by now." Eagle defended, then nodding to both tigers. "Continue your voice to hear this War Room."

Tigress held and placed the crimson scroll in front of her and Xing on the crumpled war map of China. "My _foster_ brother gave me this scroll," many warlords contemplated Tigress's clear voice near her adoptive father's sagacious tone. "His reasonable answer was Tai Lung clarified about one of your spies had to deliver the manuscript. Much important when something choked the brown hawk's neck, gave Lord Shen before —"

"Before Ying died," Xing added.

"Ying?" Eagle brightened his cinnamon orbs at the white tiger.

"Yes. Is Ying one of your spies to share his message, Master?" Xing asked.

"Absolutely," Eagle bent his head forward at once, grabbing his feathers on his back and faced many warlords including the Company. "Ying was not an enemy when my men captured the hawk after Kong Bai's ambush. Huoju tormented my spy with his intimidation thoughts at Ying, including his right-hand Phantom who she is with the Prince as the black bear smothered the hawk."

"I am sorry, Master," respected Tigress for Eagle's loss.

"There is something to consider both warriors who gave the crimson scroll to Tigress and Xing. Oddly to concern," Bear brushed his long soft beard. "Not many bandits decide to change and crave second chances."

"We have those coward crocodile bandits, and that brutal gorilla who worked with Lord Shen, General!" the giant tan deer in dark emerald armor and brown eyes reached his pointy shade hoof behind the War Tent's entrance.

 _Coward crocodiles bandits? They helped the Dragon Warrior, not a coward._ Xing thought with a quiet glare, refusing to glimpse the deer's grimace head with tan antlers like curved thorns as if crowds behind him and high ranks around the crumpled table argued to their agreement.

"Before we argue this term before contacting Huangdi," Bear gestured his opened claw at them all. Calming to his colleagues as General sunk his hand back to the table, Bear moved his head slowly to Xing's ocean eyes. "Let us hear the Nine's Leader who shall read the scroll."

Xing delicately snatched the scroll. Shining sun poles were the essential color that sun climbed out of the horizon darkness from the east and settled your light you guide across many ventures until the dark returns, dusk till dawn. Something that yellow-like Chi is purity of master's highest level of advantage, and abundantly embrace the flow of water that sparkled with fingers you merely concentrated tranquility.

The white tiger gripped and looped the sun-pole; his strength became agile with an average firm grasp. Your grip slightly burned when nothing pry your water bottle cap. "Odd. I bet this thing kept close as no one has ever opened it before," He kept gripping the pole with his firm claw. Four or five times during his clockwise looped, his teeth clenched near to his good tongue. "Damn—sorry, _Oogway's blessing_."

"Maybe you can let me help you this… problematic grip," his aunt reached her paw near him.

Xing gave the scroll to Tigress, concerning one of his hands refused to open strangely. _Floop!_ Most of the eyes popped ahead of the Tigers. The white tiger dropped his jaw in a second as if Tigress passed the opened scroll to her nephew. "Thank you," whispered Xing, shrinking his heart including the back of his body went cold and closed his mouth.

The manuscript had colored most silvery white and two black sticks that looped the message. Xing sensed the delicate fabric made of a palm tree, handmade and much challenging to do the exact strategy that could take days to create from palm tree to a paper. _Someone had made this paper perfect._ Xing described in his serene thoughts. Once scrolling from top to bottom and flattened on the table, small black brush words sharpened to Xing's squint pupils.

He revealed ending letters in every two sentences:

 _ **Pale orange horizon blesses the tower.**_

 _ **A tall throne ruler.**_

"It's a _poem_." Announced the white tiger.

"What?!" random warlords and the Company shrunk their pupils.

"Why poem?!" Owl spat rudely. "This isn't a reading class anymore!"

"What does it say, child?" Master Bear asked.

The white continued to scrutinize this _poem_ as Xing's eyes squinted. He read with his voice:

 _ **Pale orange horizon blesses the tower.**_

 _ **A tall throne ruler.**_

 _ **Four defensive seasons that**_

 _ **Guard the Earth.**_

"Guard the Earth?" The owl questioned, perplexing with his bold voice pitching near to the tip of his throat. "What or who guards Earth against whom? Spices?"

 _Four Seasons? Not spices. Are those divided times?_ The white tiger raised his point paw. "Winter, Spring, Summer and Fall," he figured.

"Defensive seasons. There must be barricades, or something large to prevent." Bear reflected, then nodded to the white tiger as if Xing softly brushed his pointy claw finger onto sentences.

 _ **Iron Birds gate barricaded**_

 _ **From threats by the fires touching the throne.**_

 _ **Breathing iron metals hacked,**_

 _ **Spitting toward threats, protecting the throne.**_

"Strange," Master Chicken bent his head to the left. "I never remember some 'Iron Gate' that 'barricaded' from someone or something. Bear, and I know every master's temple."

 _ **A light city thrived.**_

 _ **A million people sing colorful dust and stars.**_

 _ **A darkness city shaded.**_

 _ **By an angry prince, triggered his dust and spike lights.**_

Chicken bounded and tapped his claws from one side to the other repeatedly. "That looks like Prince Huoju sparking Lord Shen's weapons! Buck, buck!" Chicken rose his eyelids.

"Close," Bear thought.

"What do you mean close, General?" Chicken demanded.

"My thoughts are absorbing through memories," the brown bear eyed on Chicken. "Something about my father who used to glimpse 'dust and stars' beaming with colorful lights above the sky and cold wind."

"There are no dark and light cities that combined into an enormous place," Xing considered. "Light and Dark have to be like _day and night_?"

General bent his head once after the colossal brown bear noticed quickly. "Continue all the way, my child," pointed Bear. "You are smart than our heads here."

 _ **An ancient red tower glossed.**_

 _ **Gold scorched the Earth.**_

 _ **And the fire snarled,**_

 _ **slithered on the tower of the Gods.**_

Xing read the last three stanzas he rose his head. "Has anyone ever been to the famous city that this poem means to you?" the white tiger inquired any warlords.

Most whispered in their ears. "I have," Wolf Boss admitted.

Many eyes guided straight to one-eye wolf's battle head with vigorous right eye and scarred left eyelid closed. "I have seen every street and building all my life since I was a cub," Commander told the warlords and also the peafowl standing next to Wolf Boss who palmed Lao's back of the elegant ocean silk robe. "Every time I looked at the temple, the horizon had always guided me where my family is.

"Do not get me wrong," Wolf Boss leaned and towered his paws ahead of the table, peering all eyes. "This poem indicates that you are in Huoju's game, to embark confusion that his byzantine paragraphs describe a place instead of telling where he will proceed —" Zhong turned to the white tiger's eyes. "Read the last three stanzas, Xing."

" _An ancient red tower glossed. Gold scorched the Earth. And the fire snarled, slithered on the ancient tower of the Gods._ "

While reading twice in last three paragraphs, the white tiger tipped his black ears upward from his aunt's buzzing sound under Tigress's throat. The Five's alpha inhaled her nippy breath through her tiniest gap in her lips. She must have recalled only one sanctuary that she including the Five and Po went through perilous missions across China for years. Tigress couldn't remember much except merely dangerous quests like Kai to send his spirit body back to the realm, and Ke-Pa that all his demon minions conquered before Po's final approval of _skadoosh_.

Her mind flushed into the reflective memories Tigress closed her amber eyes.

* * *

 _Noticing her paws had clawed from pressure cuffs, she strolls with the panda and Five across the full dawn bricks on the front door. They have dashed over the streets with thousands of signs, and hundreds of thousands of villagers stroll through apartments: rentals, "strange" noodles and "strange" places. Wish Mr. Ping would have seen Po with his son's companions and squint at "strange" streets with prosperous villagers!_

 _Most of the wolves bandit surround behind these incredible warriors as if many across the giant ancient gray border on both sides next to the temple aim their red bows and arrows at all six masters. One sudden movement, consequences could hurt one of the Five, or Po. Tigress senses much awareness around these vicious wolves and in front near giant ape and one-eyed wolf strolling ahead_

 _Peered ahead, the Five's alpha imaged the opened Iron Gate with linear designs, and both gold peacocks rest on two rings, bursting their crimson wood fire with their long necks point above the peafowls. Black spikes below and top and six prongs on each side around the outside of the red circle are pleasantly decorative._

"The Dragon Warrior, Furious Five and I have history," the one-eyed wolf uttered. "I have had an order in which Shen desired the panda and his companions to bring them alive. Once accomplished and as I delivered my wolves to guide all six masters to the front Iron Gate we arrived, pain within me struck in my heart. Memories grew painfully at once I looked at my best friend's home."

Wolf Boss inhaled his shaky breath, even closing his right eye that most of the Company including Tigress listened to Zhong's tragic life story during Shen's dark times. "Even on the courtyard I watched Lord Shen faced in front of his parents he screamed at them, my left eye bled with tears."

Tigress was ready to speak as if her mouth nearly opened. The memory swept ahead of Tigress's vision.

 _She walks behind Po while chained with pressure cuffs as the Five follow, and the gorilla and one-eyed wolf saunter to the apotheosis divinity tower across the large courtyard. The horizon had much craft with beautiful dark red-orange clouds from the dusk star. The red tower detailed with the gold blaze; many villagers think of the royal palace's details sincerely the essential, fire guarding the lord against insanity bandits._

 _ **An ancient red tower glossed. Gold scorched the earth.**_ Tigress's mind echoed from her nephew's distinct tone. Her body twitched and quivered her fluff pale cheek.

"Lord Shen's Tower!"


	42. Ocean Tide (E09)

**I am wondering what this _revelation_ as you all noticed Huoju's game trying to cluster bomb on every warrior's heads, while there is one, last dependable quest you may or may not remember Huangdi's second volunteer group. **

**Now let's get through the newest circumstance, then venture your favorite side characters! *wink***

 **3/9/2018**

* * *

 **Episode Nine: Haidao ( 41 - Indefinite )**

* * *

 _Chapter XLII_

 _Ocean Tide_

Most of the heads went pale. Warlords and the Company glimpsed Tigress's amber eyes she revealed her vision. Not a view, but a _memory_ she witnessed with the Furious Five and Dragon Warrior across Peafowl Noble courtyard at the Kung Fu Council. Formerly Tower of the Sacred Flame before both Lady Mianfu and Lord Feng died with a natural cause; painful death as if their suffering could not end to see their own son's return.

Tigress lurched out of the War Tent conference Xing called his aunt. Viper's tail pressed the white tiger's left cheek toward the reptile master. "Go check your aunt, sweetie," Viper urged. Xing admitted during his nod and moved out of the conference meeting with a rush of his stroll.

"Did I speak something wrong?" Wolf Boss rose his innocent voice, bent his ears back, realizing that either his tone abused Tigress wrongfully, or caused him including Masters of Jade Palace have history to embark their stories. "Whatever I said badly, I am sorry."

"It's not that, Commander," Crane flattened his feathers behind one-eyed wolf's back. "Let's just say you let many of us here revealed where that big Ox guy would be heading."

Wolf bobbed his head. He thought most of the Five could hate this commander who was the only responsible for Shen's incursion. Zhong sighed heavily and forwarded his head at Master Bear. "This isn't something how Hoju interests perching on the Throne Room," he claimed, glimpsing the peacock Lao beside him. "This Prince of Darkness sitting on your grandfather's Sapphire and Golden chair does not matter if the enemy wins —" Wolf Boss turned his head back to warlords and Bear. "— The gorilla who the Company and I captured him, said the Prince of Darkness marched across China and brought something powerful, and enormous _thing_ whatever we all heard."

Many warlords contemplated this perilous importance as if they including Bear desired to justify instead of killing an enemy prince. General as part of being a kung fu master obeyed not to slaughter, but to eradicate any bandit's nasty sovereignty ideas. "We worry the Jade Slayer later," Master Bear announced with his soft colossal voice.

"Sir?!" the owl burst his oval eyes sparkling with cinnamon.

"If we handle General Kai and his, um…"

" _Jombies_ , sir," Lao worded Bear.

"Thank you, Prince Dongji. If we handle General Kai and his _jombies_ , Master Owl, then what if Huoju's forces arrived in Beijing's sister city, conquered and slaughtered one million people?" Bear demanded the owl as if circumstances elevated. Most of every warrior's eyes gleamed toward to themselves with murmur tones in their mouths. "Together, we march across China and arrive the capital city's sister. I will warn the Emperor."

"But, sir—!" Owl rejected.

General stomped his clenched claw in front of the crumpled map table. "That's an _order_ , Master Owl!" Master Bear dictated. The giant suppressed his grimace look with a low sigh, peering the brown yak to his left. "Lieutenant Colonel, write back the Anvil. Inform Vachir's Commander to begin marching to the sanctuary town. Emperor Huangdi needs reinforcements."

A giant yak bent his head forward with a respectful bow. He proceeded across the War Tent exit behind him, leading his followers behind him. Master Owl breathed his beak sinus out, shutting his hard eyes as if General's order became prior instead of handling Beast of Vengeance and _jombies_. If you dislike high rank's rule, you could only obey without testing his or her grimace feeling. Without following the order, you would strip your position and even a slight punishment if you defy the high rank's arrangement.

"Do we have numbers to conclude Huoju's army, Master Bear?" Crane inquired Master Bear next to the young albino prince.

Master Bear silently shrunk his belly with a silent inhale, darting his pure eyes at the heart of War Tent's lantern that it's horizon colored with tangerine and light brown mushroom.

"Not _even_ ," he shook.

* * *

"Tigress!" her nephew followed across General Bear's ambiance camps, catching behind Tigress next to the bamboo cage, crowded with Fung's crocodile bandits and one gorilla Gang. Tigress ceased her rapid walk, panting loudly. "What happened? You knew and been that place with the Five and Po before. Are you alright?"

She released suspiration from her soft mouth, revolving her head to the anxious white tiger. "I have seen this ancient palace where the sky kissed the tower, and fire crawled below that building, Xing," she calibrated her paw at the War Tent. Tigress's soothe voice nearly crawled behind her tongue. "I know the place, where Po could not stop talking about ravishing gold and reflective interior inside the tower."

"The Kung Fu Council?"

" _Was_ ," Tigress added. "Now I know where Huoju is leading. I must warn Po and the Emperor."

"Wait," the white tiger intervened as if his aunt again paused her left foot and turned her head back softly. "Do we need to talk about that battle we all witnessed both evil warlords?"

His aunt nodded. "Yes. How did Kai return from Spirit Realm?" Tigress demanded with her flare amber eyes. "Dragon Warrior surrendered his dragon chi and gave it to Kai to obliterate him."

"I recalled the swan's voice," Xing reflected, returning his orbs toward Tigress's. "She warned us about the black bear including Huoju who both went to the Spirit Realm without Oogway's sightseeing and returned to Mortal Realm. Needless to say for this perplexing thought, why would Huoju want General Kai?"

"Hoju found the last jade amulet to some realm he went there with that dangerous and attractive bear," the voice met next to Xing's right side. Fung grasped the bamboos; heads glimmered behind the alpha.

"The last jade?" she repeated. "If Po's Chi destroyed Kai, then why is _HE_ still alive?"

Her concern voice thrived near two tents as plenty soldiers yanked their eyes slowly at both tigers. Fung stumbled his shaky fingers away from the bamboo. "Maybe that bull made himself a jade by his own hands. I only heard rumors about Huoju who noticed the amulet that someone caught that Beast-of-Whoever from being obliterated," Fung guessed terrifyingly. "Before that guy returned, Hoju tossed the last jade into Po's chi, and summoned Kai."

"Why did they battle themselves?" Xing demanded, bending his curious head to the left. "What is _their_ purpose?"

"There are motivations that the Prince of Darkness desires more than just _returning_ Kai," the brute gorilla shared his answer, releasing his giant hands above the bamboo ceiling he had gripped.

"What do you mean, Gang?" the white tiger concerned.

"Before I went to local scouts and searched you all, Huoju was gathering those mysterious shadows above him inside the Room of Woe. Even as the Prince interests someone who knew he stood in front of the greenish stone, Huoju once said about _orbs_ to see things."

"You mean Huoju wants someone's eyes?" Xing asked, perplexing with Tigress glimpsing at their own flare eyes of Phoenix and ocean. "Did he build someone before Kai's arrival?"

"He gathered some black, shroud clouds around the whole breeze and crossed over that Ox-demon." the gorilla replied. "Whatever it is that the Prince created, you guys need to destroy that _thing_ before it will shine throughout China, and burn."

The brute's unflustered tone had both Tigress, and Xing turned their concerned eyes. " _Thing_ that roared two nights ago?" Tigress inquired at Gang.

"Yes," the gorilla flared his orbs when nodding.

"So what was the discussion you guys were shocking about?" Fung inclined his eyes as if crocodiles behind him gathered behind the alpha. "Something to do with us or bad?"

Giant soft steps strolled at Xing's left side. The ground whispered any colossal person's footstep quietly. The giant brown bear sharpened his look; Xing turned and looked at Fung. "A lot worse than going to free you all if accepting Master Bear's order to support Emperor Huangdi and us," the white tiger informed.

"And what is this have to do to _free_ us?" the gorilla demanded.

"This isn't about clashing with each other anymore," Xing continued. "It's about bringing tons of allies to cease Huoju's ambitious wrath."

"Xing. Friend? My gangs and I cannot go to war with you guys. Look at us —" Fung gestured his hands at him, including his companions with frightened looks. "We are _NOT_ soldiers or Emperor Huangdi's superior men!"

Plenty of the crocodiles trembled their hands, heads, and clasp arms looking away. "Gary, my gangs, we are all scared to go there." Fung continued.

"Why?" Gahri turned beside Fung, releasing his brilliant eyes he squinted and bent his arms together. "So Hoju and that blackness cloud thing will end our lives?"

Fung burst his irritating sigh. "Do you see Hoju's flaming power in him, Gary? He's _invulnerable_ for crying out loud!" Fung almost screamed as he burned his throat under his tongue. "Kid, you cannot win this war." The alpha crocodile shook.

"Unless we need _numbers_ , Fung," Tigress interfered.

" _Numbers_?" Fung repeated his demand, raising his eyebrows at both tigers. "How many does Huoju have?"

"Ninety thousand bandits," Xing answered.

Many former bandits surprised, and looked at their orbs to themselves, murmuring loudly. "And yours? How many do you all have?" the colossal crocodile Lidong behind Fung asked, opening his sharp mouth.

"Over a sixty thousand," Bear detailed. "Huangdi's Resistance is thirty-five times one thousand men, and my army is more than twenty-five thousand, previously thirty before attacking the mountain."

"Let me ask you this urgent, reasonable way for me including Fung's gangs to join," Gang stepped forward when releasing his grips above the bamboo ceiling. "Where are Huoju and his army going? Something apprises me none of you all will win the battle."

"Do you want to know before Master Bear decides?" Tigress appeased Gang.

"Just tell us, Tigress. I like to help Po." Fung exhorted. "There are things my gangs and I regretted in the past, but none of that matters. My cousin, Gahri and I helped Po bringing food that no guards could feed the panda, I _swear_."

Jade Palace masters and crocodiles gangs had a history as the gangs accused before. Tigress had to admit these crocodile bandits were not the same they steal or intimidate innocent villagers.

"Gongmen City," Tigress told ahead of the bandits.

Gorilla rose his shocking head like lightning. "WHAT? Wait a minute!" Gang held his gesture hand in front, testifying Tigress's revelation. "Are you telling me that Huoju is interested sitting on Lord Feng's Sapphire Throne?!"

"Tell me," Xing peered at them. "Has any of you watched Huoju sat his chair?"

"No," all heads shook.

"It does not matter what Huoju desires to sit a throne chair. He interests death as you notice," Bear implied. "This new war represents not just everyone against everyone venturing against themselves to claim China; it is now the conflict between **_the living_** and _**the immorality**_. But make no mistake: Evils _are_ coming."

Their hearts stumbled to the ground as if Fung and all the crocodiles quivered and breathed in inaudibly. Xing and Tigress could peer every prisoner's horrified eyes they all contemplated General Bear's insinuation. Fung stepped forward, giving a brave eyes squinted in front of three warriors. "I'm in," Fung accepted. "Where do we start?"

Perplexing voices burst inside the bamboo cell. "Are you freaking crazy, Fung?!" Gahri and Lidong squealed.

Their leader rotated his head at all the stunning, confusing gangs. "I am sorry, boys," Fung admitted, now glimpsing his second-in-command who wobbled his whole head with mouth opened. "It is time to end being a _criminal_. If a giant bear wants numbers to help, we will be joining Po and the Furious Five to kick Huoju and his army's asses —!" he raised his palm. "— WHO'S WITH ME?!"

"You can't be _serious_ , Fung," Tigress crossed her arms, grinning bitterly.

"I _**am**_ serious, Tigress! I will not hide behind the bamboo woods with my gangs!" Fung clenched the bamboo bars. Good riddance! "Look at me in my eyes! Am I really Po's friend? His friends need a backup? I will fight with the panda, and so will you and Furious Five!"

"Alright," Bear opened the cage door. He gave a little grin. "Welcome to the _Rebellion_."

Many bandits except the gorilla proceeded out of the bamboo cage, extending their arms and craning their backs popping loudly. At least everyone needed a good stretch for Oogway's blessing!

Most of the lieutenants including the Company members strolled out of the War Tent Meeting behind them. Tigress approached Viper, Crane, pandas and all who occupied from the Valley of Peace. "Po has awakened. You can go see him in the medic tent." Tigress pointed. Many followed the Five's alpha when Viper rushed in front of feminine tiger master, giving no time to wait as the reptile obsessed and adored her panda brother like a family she always encourages Po.

Crocodile bandits followed the Valley's people and entered the medical tent; cheerful voices echoed thunderously. Xing positioned next to the entrance, witnessing every hug, kiss, and grasp hands, even Viper's circulating body she stroke her head under Po's jaw.

"General. Has any of your spies found my gorilla student Bao?" Xing asked the General of the Resistance.

Master Bear palmed his claw on Xing's right shoulder. "We will find him, my child," he oathed. "I only received news about the gorilla bandit who supports with Great Gorilla, rumoring about this _prisoner_ who speaks his name, and two or three words."

"That is my student you are describing him," the white tiger noticed.

"Is your gorilla student well disciplined?" he questioned the white tiger interestingly.

"He's my _special_ student, General. The Nine's Heaver," Xing noted the General. "As I looked into the gorilla's eyes when approaching him, Bao smiled and could tell you few brave, encouraging words: ' _Bao, bamboo stick. Bao, hungry. Bao, help._ And _Bao, Master._ '"

"I see," Bear comprehended.

While speaking to each other and their eyes meeting next to the medical entrance, the gorilla Gang felt his heart crunching and softly closed his eyes at the side of the dirt path.

He looked down and sauntered away on all fours.

* * *

 _ **One Day Later**_

The sail billowed with its gentle wind to the Southeast, and the crew of five dangled the ropes. One midnight goose dove his neck near to the large red mast, landing in Junk Ketch's quarter-deck to the starboard side. The Ketch had drifted off to Vu City shore at sea in the daylight.

Master Ox held the messenger's tan scroll, scrutinizing this urgent news what these two Masters including Three of the Nine have missed. The young gray bull pirate balanced the Ketch's wheel, sniffing the ocean's salt from gentle waves that slightly pushed in front of the boat. _I miss the ocean's song. I am coming home._ Shou thought, shutting his sapphire eyes as if blue surfaces were his apotheosis preference; the water sang into his floppy ears, soothing his heart and mind.

Shou craned his neck to the bottom right of the starboard side, scanning his ocean eyes at Master Croc approaching his longtime companion at the starboard side. "What news, Ox?" the reptile master inquired.

Ox quivered his mouth. Something had struck in gentle giant's heart at once Master Ox read the goose's manuscript. Ocean soft winds billowed Ox's gray robe. His crimson eyes rose toward Croc. "Terrible incursion in the Valley of Peace," Ox revealed, gripping the script like a paper crushing into a ball.

 _No, that's impossible!_ The reptile crocodile thought horrifyingly. "How did this happen?" Croc concerned with his sharp teeth collapsed.

"Huoju's second-in-command clashed the Dragon Warrior's home to her advantage with her army. Many villagers and Emperor Huangdi survived the ambush," the goose messenger explained ahead of the Gongmen Masters.

The giant Ox hurled the crumpled scroll into the blue ocean with white lines of foams snarling beside the starboard. "We should head back," Ox clenched his teeth. Perhaps the ocean's tone of splash waves suppressed his mind that sparked his nerves. "Emperor Huangdi is my friend who I'd always stood next to him as his _guard_!"

"You cannot, brother!" Master Croc palmed Ox's bold left sleeve. "We vowed the Emperor to stop the incursion of Huoju's ships and Pirates. What would the Emperor do if we turn back to him or fail this quest? He will strip our reputations, and we would dishonor him."

Ox's red eyes darted at Croc. "Croc, Huangdi is our _brother_ like Rhino he was!" he imaged the reflection of Thundering Rhino's personal feeling that compared to Huangdi's. Ox palmed his closed eyes and breathed his suspiration out.

"The Emperor is like our dearest companion," Croc discerned. "I am sorry, Ox. We cannot go back unless we handle many fleets skirmishing Haidao's pirates."

Both masters have to admit; they dislike to disobey their loyal companion nor abandon this critical quest. No master would do ever such ignore tasks and dangerous missions when bandits or outlaws conquered and threatened ahead of the innocent villagers.

Ox breathed out inaudibly. "Where are the villagers and Emperor going?" he asked and darted his crimson orbs at Huangdi's messenger.

"To any sanctuary city. No clue he did not inform me where," the messenger told, clasping his feathers together he slightly quivered his heart and craned long neck on giant Ox master.

"Get a word to Huangdi," Storming Ox commanded, writing the scroll with large ink brush he borrowed from the messenger. "Inform the Emperor that we are near Haidao's island about a week or less. Make sure you ask the Emperor where he goes, and report me back." He rolled and placed the script inside the scroll, and handed over to the messenger.

The bird nodded. "Yes, Master Ox!" the bird flapped his wings and leaped out of the junk ship; the tip of the wave splattered the messenger's robe with water, almost caught him and as the messenger flew off with his luck. _If this goose cannot swim, I immerse because the ocean is my enemy!_ _Croc is not a salt water swimmer! He could get seasick if Croc dives, hopefully not._ Ox reflected.

Shortly for over ten minutes of sailing away from the harbor, Ox and Croc listened to the melody of living ocean waves. "This journey is astounding," Croc smirked, flattening his arms on the edge of the porch. "Our running and walking are flawless to exercise."

"Hopefully the boatman manager we spoke and delivered Huangdi's pardon at Vu Harbor will convince," Ox reflected.

"He's not a _serious_ villager," Croc admitted. "The boatman knows why."

Both heads turned to their right of the starboard stairs they reached to the chief captain's deck. A bold, aggressive dark green crocodile with midnight kilt joined with two Masters of Gongmen, scanning hundreds of rough waters swinging up and down on the large surface. "Vu City looks amazing," Zhao smiled with his sharp light brown teeth. "How does Vu City can deliberate those vessels they make, Masters?"

"Vu City is one, careful concentration to forge many ships as if you ever been to Gongmen City. You'll see many boats sail there to the bay. Both cities are natural in a partnership as Lord Feng signed an agreement dealership to Mayor Bohai to settle delivery package crops for Gongmen, and sending large ships with woods to the bay for Vu." Croc explained.

"Sounds like I can live here for making vessels," Shou steered the junk ketch's wheel. "The sea is where I born there. The smell of ocean and beach are my soul. Swim every day, speak with dolphins and fishes in Water Temple about eighty miles southeast of Vu City."

"Yes, it's a pleasant place for you to live, as you are a _pirate_ ," the giant Ox master grinned.

"With respect, Master Ox," Shou added, handling and steering the ship's mahogany wheel, detailed with soft wood, "since I occupied with Master Ming and the Nine at the Prosper Valley during my exiled times, my lesson is not to _steal_ anyone's belongings. I trained with your son and my friends to spar with the sword."

"Your styles of _pirate_ and Wing Chun butterfly knives are seemingly outstanding," Ox chuckled, standing next to Shou's right side. "How is that you trained sword combat, Shou?"

"My father did," the young bull smirked; soft winds billowed over two sails attached on both masts from the front and in the middle in between the port and starboard sides. "He _somehow_ educated me to become a pirate before sailing to the sea against other pirates who opposed us. Before my exile, when I first entered his navigation room from his ship while we searched some chest filled with gold, and artifacts somewhere near my father's land, I was alone in there when I sought the mapping charts of eastside sea. One letter near to his candle lamp I once checked there, and read it about my father's greediness with some illusion of illness."

Storming Ox rose his left eye. "An _illness_?" Ox's son questioned curiously.

"Mind poisoned," the young gray bull answered. "Once my dad kept gazing to those gold, it controls him how rich he is. On that letter I read while I carried it, somehow was written by someone who I never knew from my family, except my father."

"Who?" Ox asked.

He glimpsed Shou's head, went sunk and yet slowly raised. "My _mother_ ," Shou replied, peering Ox's crimson eyes as if the master closed his mouth. "My father does not speak about his wife. I have no memory of my mother."

"My deep condolences, Shou," Master Ox palmed Shou behind the young pirate's soft black mane.

"Hopefully you will reveal soon, kid," Croc regretted.

The reptile master peered the young crocodile positioning in the port side Zhao flattened his arms onto the wooden rail. His thoughts entered through curious concerns as if Croc have a couple of relatives and many reptile gators across China. He approached the Nine's Ferocious; Zhao caught the gentle steps at his left side, discerning Master Croc's tan emerald eyes.

"I have never been and seen the astounding land of blue in my life," Zhao widened his orbs, shutting the orbs and contemplating the peaceful, crashing and breaking waves. "The sound of waves and sense of salt breeze."

"Neither have I when journeying across the Pacific Ocean as of now. I have watched and smelled the sea and bay from Kung Fu Council every time," he nodded. Croc had been in Capital City's sister smelling the breeze of the sea as if the Masters of Gongmen occupied their council tower and previously vowed to defend the Tower from bandits, especially Shen who the albino captured Croc and Ox, murdered Rhino and destroyed his parents' Sacred Flame he opposed Jade Palace masters.

The reptile master heard an excruciating sigh; Zhao braced his hands on the edge, panting from headache sting as the fire grew from the small fire camp logs. "I don't feel good," Zhao mumbled, covering his fangs he sensed short breath. "Croc?"

"You have _nausea_ ," he determined.

"Seasick?"

"You'll get used to the ocean travel and this smell. Let me help you with that," Croc pressed his palm on Zhao's left side of the chest, waving with pale yellow beams Zhao gasped inaudibly. "Better?"

He felt no dizziness, nor his stomach growled from nasty vomit you could have discerned short breath and hot headache above your temple. Zhao nodded. "Thanks, Master," he panted usually.

"Zhao. Have you ever recalled your parents before you occupy with the Nine at the Prosper Valley?" Croc asked.

"Nope," the Nine's Ferocious quivered his head. "I only raised by crocodile gangs, especially a dark green alligator who was the alpha. Tall, foggy right eye, and half emotional he grinned and growled his stomach."

Croc hummed within his honey throat. "Are you sure you are one of my relative's missing infant crocodile?" he raised his right eye.

"I do not think so," Zhao ventured. "Forgive my insist, Master Croc. Why do you ask?"

"My cousin's son has been missing for almost twenty years," the reptile interpreted, clasping his hands together and perched both arms on the wooden port side. "Years ago while having dinner with Lord Shen's parents inside the seventh floor from the Tower, I received the message from my cousin's wife she shared the message about her husband who abandoned their child in the Swamp Lake. Thirty miles away from the Valley of Peace."

"That seems enigmatic," Zhao surprised softly. "Whoever that child was, he or she seemed the same as I am."

"Same?" Croc dazzled his orbs, bending his head to the left as if the interesting revelation had attempted. "How old are you, kid?"

"Twenty-One years, Master," he rose his head ahead of the reptile master.

"Hmm. The child who right now as an adult, his name is _Cǎozé_."

The Nine's Pirate called the reptile master. Zhao looked on Master Croc strolling up to the captain's main deck. He and this child crocodile "Cǎozé" have had the same, inception time as if Zhao never mentioned nor met his parents before. _Cǎozé!_ A squeal echo vibrated in his dazzling head. Contemplating mysteriously in Zhao's head, he heard both Oxen they approached toward the starboard side, seeking through the perfect, undulating waves that broke across the ocean; twenty or more pale waves crushed into the surface.

Both Niu and Master Ox watched over the ocean's rough surfaces splashing below the Ketch's buoyancy.

"Dad, I have a question for you," Niu turned to his father, ceasing their amble. "Do you know how to swim in the ocean, right?"

"Relax, son," Ox palmed his son's neck. "There's no need to be anxious. Your dad here loves to bathe, and can survive in the perilous nature."

 _I am sure you do. My white tiger colleague can strangely sense every warrior's feelings._ Niu thought. _Is Xing right about my dad?_ _Since I met my buddy, he felt my hidden rage after I left Gongmen, fought the boar wrestler at the Prosper Valley, and cured by white tigress's grandson at their Shui Palace. He_ _ **knows**_ _!_

"Let us eat slices of bread and boil salt water with your friend Shou he will manifest the survival from dehydration," smiled Storming Ox. Both glimpsed the young bull Shou descending to the middle deck and grasped the strong rope near the edge, pulling, and both him and Zhao held the wooden cask, filled with ocean water.

Minutes went expeditiously. The young pirate searched and grasped the crumpled yellow sheet, hardened and as more accessible to brush or ink. He drew against the map after Shou placed the plan on the counter table and small brick among it preventing from winds. Recalling every mark, land, and position of Zei Dao island, took him minutes and figured — Shou had not been through this ocean for years, shaking his rusty thought to mop and clear the dust out of his floppy ears and cozy blue eyes.

Croc stood beside his old Ox companion to glimpse Shou's map; Zhao took the reptile master's turn he sauntered at the captain's deck as if the Nine's Ferocious already discern Shou's plan. "Once we reach Zei Dao, we'll have to budge the Ketch to the north side of the island," the bull browsed his hoof finger at the northern terrain in between the middle, painted and manifested a couple of landmark names. "For this purpose, it is a ten-mile hike to meet my father in his Quarter Room. No watchers around the beach and within the steep trees."

The young Ox chewed his garlic bread. "And at the South?" Niu muzzled his mouth when he gestured his head and pointed the southern land.

"Too many eyes," he added, "Haidao's Quartermaster scans the whole south side, crowded with Huoju's war vessels and pirate ships. As long as we stay hidden through the northwest, no ships can interfere on all sides and catapult against us. Neither a giant trumpet sound that can warn the pirates across the island."

"Brilliant plan." Ox agreed.

The breeze struck against both sails forwarding. "Looks like the breeze's going nuts," Shou craned and looked at the red canvas.

Storming Ox grasped and sensed his tongue meeting the green tea with pure honey. "How many days we can arrive at your homeland?" Ox sipped his giant gray mug.

"Two days, Master Ox," Shou replied. The Bull bounded to the edge and swung the starboard's climb ropes he scanned the prosperous, venturous and enormous white and blue ripples of the sea. He peered and announced to both oxen."This wind is taking me home, and so as the stars as if you ever study horoscopes and zodiac stars above the heaven, you do not need the map!"

* * *

 _ **Two Days Later**_

The Giant Ox laid on the flat wooden surface with his eyes closed and knees bent together near to his belly. He pillowed his arms below his neck as his whole head and sides could not perch because of his two horns preventing his rest. The sea's melody entered Storming Ox's ears, most of the waves were his new liking to hear the song of the ocean. It soothed his eyes, temples, head, and his grin bent to the side.

The gray light vision struck his trance. The body of Ox stood on a wooden loneliness platform that drifted across the quiet midnight sea with a full white moon glimmering like a flashbulb, dazzling smooth ripples from the horizon. Below Ox's feet below stroke with solid bamboos, and water. His awareness went leveled near to his cold spine, swimming his head around the nowhere ocean. Storming Ox might have thought of his perplexing vision he never experienced the loneliness. He only knew this dream is not real. His fur ankles floated with a bristle surface. _Is this real!_ Ox almost flared his eyes. _Wake up!_

The white thunder clapped at a further distance across the east side of the twilight horizon, dotted with pale, living stars. _Hello, Jùrén._ A vibrant, elder tone echoed behind the master's head. Ox slipped his eyes to the right, revolving at a slow pace as his head wobbled tremendously. His mouth went full of the inhale, dazzling his daylight horizon orbs at this person who most every master and student deemed the tale of one warrior from wrestler to a highest kung fu rank master.

A smile of the gray-skinned master with enormous metal horn trimmed with clouded patterns reached and grasped Ox's back of the head with his hand. " _You cannot be…_ " Master Ox opened his wide eyes.

 _You must not surrender, Jùrén._ The elder, strong voice echoed.

"How?" Ox went brilliant gape. He caressed Rhino's elegant gray coat; realistic and silk from Jùrén's eyes he broadened and spoke enigmatically. "How are you alive? I watched you shot from Lord Shen's cannon. I cried, mourned, and griefed you after his defeat and your funeral with Croc."

Rhino grinned. _I admire you and Croc. Did I ever recall the Storm Family you spoke at once?_

"Have I?" he asked, sensing his wet ankles dripped beneath his feet.

 _You are a Storming Ox. Storm waves are your living soul. It enters your within your heart and grasps your body. Arms and your feet are your essential guide. Hooves, kick. Hooves, kick._

"Have you been watching me, Rhino? After all this time?" Jùrén asked brokenly. "You have noticed my hidden empathy. My son's white tiger colleague can sense every warrior's agitation while I heard Niu perched with his companions."

 _You are_ petrified.

Ox slowly fled his neck away. _Your body is like a boat drifting across the sea, Jùrén. The weak do not have a buoyant strength to keep the head above the ocean, lake, and river. The strong and learner can survive the dangerous waves and fierce storms. Do not tense the tread mobility when the water goes in the vessel._ Thundering Rhino advised his Ox companion.

Ox could not bear to open his lips. Seeing his longtime friend during the trance, he felt his throat rising and quivering his head from the reunion Ox craved more. He had finally wished to glimpse Rhino, and as the Spirit Realm he would have loved to look; Jùrén once told from Po and could not describe how _peaceful_ and _most loving home_ the panda met Oogway after Dragon Warrior's successful battle.

 _You have the dragon's courage. Be a_ dragon _who floats._ Rhino suggested.

Ripples at Ox's left side shook. _Clump_. He heard a soft thud, not a sound of plunges neither a pale thunder slapped against the ocean. "What was that?" Ox posed. He heard another thud again, a little loud than a gentle bang. He felt his garment behind him going cold and crawled through his neck and head. "Why am I _soaked_ —?"

 **BOOM!**

Woods shrieked and blinked him.

* * *

 **So for Storming Ox, I name him** _ **Jùrén,**_ **meaning "giant." Even though his name is Storming Ox, I get a complex creation idea as if his unnamed father could be a Storm Family from the East side of China, where many oxen are miraculous people to go bold, analyze every person's weakness, and eradicate their greatest fears.**

 **That's my headcanon idea for Master Ox, and like to extend his perspective in the future someday!**

 **GZ**


	43. Sea Battle (E09)

**_A little late as I am fighting against writer's block, and took longer to script this chapter! Man the guns, my KFP followers! Do not fall into the water if you cannot swim! Make yourself entertained and happy writing from KFP hardcore fan!_**

 ** _GZ_**

 ** _4/13/2018_**

* * *

 _Chapter XLIII_

 _Sea Battle_

I. Ripples

 _ **Master Storming Ox**_

The bang had him sparked from his sleep, waking Ox with sea water rushing behind his back from the hole on port bow side. _Oh, no!_ Ox rose and dashed out of the Crew's Deck he had soaked fur and his gray robe. The rapid surface reached his belly; Ox moved the stairway, hearing his son's hail outside. He sensed echoes of thunderous cannons booming across the sea, filling fifty red and black sail ships encountering each other. Arriving near the starboard side as if sapphire horizon went dark by smokes —

"Dad, get out of there!" Niu yelled from behind at Captain's Main Deck.

A violent, wind with pale red and white sparks sped behind Niu's father. Storming Ox ducked, and the fireball wrecked the foremast, collapsing the red sail forward. The front of the Ketch bent and submerged; Ox embraced the stairs' poles as if he climbed to the sides and held on the ship's wheel. "What happened?!" he demanded the young bull he swung from the ropes and craned at him.

"Pirates knew we were coming! My messenger was not him caused this battle! Somebody watched us sleeping and informed the Quartermaster or Huoju's friends!"

Shou was not entirely sure how anyone could sneak every ship at night. Spies or scouts across the sea would have been smart enough not to disturb the water, nor enlightened lanterns to detect. All five held the ropes they climbed on and scanned the whole battle of two foes Pirates and Huoju's Army. Black sails carried catapults and hurled the flame balls. Red sails ignited Shen's dragon artilleries.

There were splashes nearby the submerging Ketch. Something approached from the bluish void under the ruptured ripples: four times the size of a giant being, two fins, fluke tail and long rostrum mouth. It burst the air and foams from its blowhole, and behind the thing many ocean creatures bounded and dove into the depths, shouting in each jump.

"Master Hǎitún!" Croc gestured.

"Gongmen Masters!" the gray dolphin who wore his golden armor around his body reckoned all two masters with three young warriors. "I greet you all five! I see you all are sinking! What is your motivation for your arrival?!"

"Emperor Huangdi sent five of us to stop Huoju's invitation and war boats conquering the island!" Ox notified him. "Yours?"

"Haidao invited me and fish army here, waiting for his son's arrival to help!" the fish pointed the island and the sea.

"Where is my father?" the young Bull next to Ox and Niu demanded on the climbing ropes.

Without a mistaken view of same face and mane, Hǎitún swam and craned his neck forward. _Alright, that is Haidao's son I presume._ "These Fire Clan boats are challenging to swim closer! I have lost thirty dolphin warriors for the last six days!"

"And pirates?" Croc demanded.

"Their defeat is imminent, Master Croc, losing in greater numbers after enemy warships disembarked at the front beach and nearly reached Haidao's conference!" Hǎitún added.

"We climb behind each ship, boot bandits off to the water and salvage every ship!" Ox darted his hoof toward red sail ships. "We will use their lethal firepower cannons!"

His son looked at Ox's crimson-raged eyes. "Are you crazy, dad?!" Niu brightened his ocean eyes.

"No! Ridiculously fun to destroy enemy ships!" Ox calmed him.

The ship sunk and near to Helman and Captain's main deck; gray dolphins with silver and gold armors advanced behind Master Hǎitún he hailed best and loyal fishes. "Grab onto my crew's fins! You will swim faster than front crawl and elemental stroke!"

"Time to get wet!" Croc and Zhao dove and splashed.

"Come on!" Niu bounded with Shou and followed.

Master Ox watched all four grabbed every dolphin's dorsal fin and shifted across large waves and brilliant ripples sounding rough and violent. He would not like to see his son watching Storming Ox stayed behind as if how deep under the surface is, Ox preferred standing instead of crawling like an invisible ladder. _I hope you are right, Rhino_. He thought and shut his eyes without clenching. He jerked back and catapulted, diving and all that Ox sensed: angry foams, muffled songs of ocean breeze and light trigger echoes.

Foams absorbed in Ox's body and floating robe. He, at still shut his orbs from burbling around him, imagining himself soaring from the horizon like a flying bird with long feathers Ox loved to fly (in his next life or previous soul he wished to become crane, eagle, or a giant dragon with bat-like wings). His right hoof had snatched and floated Ox among the depths of pale blue. "I got you, Master Ox! There are strong ripples that can spin and push you out of control! Hang on my dorsal fin!" Hǎitún commanded.

As Juren did and nodded at once, both swam below the horrors of the ripples after holding their breaths, tailing near all four dolphin soldiers supporting four warriors. Sails shredded and crashed; red ships triggered with flustered, booming echoes from Ox's floppy ears he sensed it quietly. Drifting across by, both him and Hǎitún caught a glimpse of black spheres, sparkling with red and white approaching nearby them. Many splashed and swung in multiple directions from roaring surface.

Maneuvering side by side, all five dove under the red sail junk ship that went snatched by a red octopus, grasping and crushing wooden buoyancy. By almost inclining to the angry ripples, Ox peered both silvery ax blades floating down and caught with his single left arm; both breathed out and as all four climbed on the starboard ship, daggering and stabbing they hoisted and plunged their attack. "We'll bound these war vessels after damaging their courses!"

"Make sure you do, Master Ox! Dolphins and I will distract other red vessels to veer their cannons at the sea!" Hǎitún swam backward with his head craning, then told before splashing back. "Sink them all! Call me if you cannot reach the other ships!"

Ox swung the blade on each arm and ascended to the starboard side. He leaped and slammed both axes onto the edge, and again bounding into the platform, crowded with bandits and four warriors dashing and deflecting weapons off course. "HEADS UP!" young gray bull Shou hailed from the Helman, then Ox guarded ahead of the grim-looking black gorilla hammered his curved sword.

Both flailed, and Ox encountered ape's palm kick, thrusting his right foot and whipped his long tail to the head and skidded gorilla's legs. Croc flipped from the balcony above the Helman, then hammered his iron ball tail directly to ape's forehead, leading the bandit into a knockout as both Ox and Croc advanced their cry and dashed through both port and front of the vessel.

Zhao stood his fighting stance on the bowsprit, curving and averted his spike stick at the dark emerald crocodile with yellow orbs. Spiraling the large-scale tail from the aggressive reptile, the Nine's Ferocious ducked his head, glimpsed rapidly and swooshing crocodile's feet, hearing grim bandit's scream and flailed along the giant ripples swallowed him in underwater.

A horror from the gale among the red sails raced down the middle mast. Many went flabbergasted; Zhao jumped off the bowsprit he spun and booted the brown yak's head. Ahead of the bandit, young Ox launched his fist toward the yak's chest, blowing the giant beast off the port bow with ripples snatching and garbled. Another rush struck the foresail, splashing with flame ashes. Three warriors Ox, Shou, and Croc, witnessed five black sails from the port side with strange banner flags billowing beside the main canvas. Something detailed with pale hoof bones with a bull skull patched its left eye.

"Father," Shou flabbergasted.

The junk ship with bull banner cut its rope trigger behind the giant black spoon, hurling with nature red and yellow fire.

"JUMP!" Croc snapped and grasped his old companion's wrist. Him, Ox, and Shou dashed across the middle platform to the starboard, leaping, and dove in the sea's angry waves. Zhao and Niu followed and swallowed under the depths; red junk ship hammered apart with a mushroom blaze.

Five climbed and reached the surface rapidly. Ripples that were surrounding two Gongmen Masters and Three of the Nine motioned their bodies and separating; many swam their heads as if no black ships or red vessels could approach. Ox beside Croc craned his giant neck, the surface pulled him, and the reptile master caught Juren's shoulder. "Hang on, Ox!" he screamed when small waves splashed him including Ox. "Hǎitún is coming!"

"Haidao _attacked_ us!" Niu yelled. He water-treaded his feet and arms circulating. "Did he know we are on enemy's ship?!"

"Oogway's damnation if I know!" Shou shook, stretching his neck above and sensed his long mane floating over shoulders and behind his back. "Looks like my dad hates red sails!"

Keeping their heads above the ocean's angriest ripples, five warriors spotted five gray fins underneath beside and as the other five warriors grasped every dolphin's back preventing their isolation from drowning, or waves pushing and dragging you away toward either the beach or sea. Next, five dolphins they carried five new mates mounted through sides behind every red junk boat. Left. Right. And dive.

Black sail vessels launched many fireballs from wooden catapults on each port, starboard, and in front. One flame vortex slammed ahead of the ten warriors; five went left and five gone right. "Argh! These pirates are not fooling around!" Ox spat with his eyes painted red.

"Will warn Haidao and his friends that you all five are here stopping this incursion, Master Ox!" Master Hǎitún oathed. "Here's one enemy ship you can mount, steal, and blast every Huoju's vessel if you can!"

Nearing one junk black ship with red sails across the perilous sea waves, many dived under, and dolphins boosted their backs on five warriors leaping over to the starboard. Without both ax blades, Ox could do hardly grasp on the edges with his hooves either himself, or hoist with Croc's tail swinging back and forth to climb. After bounding and holding on the edgy starboard, the dolphin leader urged. "Make sure you stay with my dolphins after you compromised enemy ship! I will do the talking with Haidao, and good luck!" he flipped and dove his body to the surface.

Ascending and jeering over the starboard, the gray bull encountered and dodged one red deer's black sword, hammering the front and as Shou sled to the right and tripped him with his right foot, grabbing the deer's antler into the center mast. "Enemies on our ship! GET THEM OFF!" one captain gorilla with a missing right eye clenched his yellow teeth, jeering the main deck's to the center and both oxen Juren and Niu split apart, rolling behind the ape as if the junk captain swept his golden grip with a sharp sword.

Both ducked; Niu closed him in with his Wing Chun guard he blocked the ape's fast arm swing with his blade, fisting forward onto the junk captain's jaw and rapidly circulating his clench hooves. Niu hit the ape's nose with his elbow, grasping back of the captain's head and knee kicked toward his forehead, knocking the gorilla off. His father behind Niu stretched his neck down and charged forward with his iron horns at both yak bandits.

Shou at the front bow disarmed gray deer's wavy sword, yanking and knuckling the bandit between his yellow eyes. Pounding the buck to the floor, Shou jerked his right floppy ear upward as if the giant scream from the middle sail sunk. A giant gray rhino in long black coat swung on the rope and summoned the red dagger from his right waist. Shou looked and found the buck's throwing blade inside of his green belt; he quickly aimed rhino who grasped on the strong brown rope, hurling and snapped the string in half, leading rhino pirate to Shou's right side.

The rhino fell and flipped forward toward the captain's deck. His yellow eyes went glaring directly at the young bull's ocean orbs. A rhino pirate Shou froze his whole body him, and this pirate looked to themselves in awe. "Shou?!" the rhino pirate widened his mouth and eyes.

"Hǎitān?" the bull revealed.

"What in Davy Jones's locker are ye doin' here, mate?" Hǎitān surrendered his dagger beside his right waist.

"Stopping these red sails with my lads!" Shou pointed his hoof tip all over red sails conflicting black ships.

"You almost killed me!" the rhino spat.

"That's for target practicing, thanks for your _compliment_!" he jeered but lied.

Juren and Niu motioned their bodies on the platform; Niu rose, hunkering his head forward and launched his speed toward Huoju's gangs most held four Lord Shen's cannons pointing and adjusting marks wherever any ship could lie and move across the ocean. Ox blocked the gray ape's fist he (sensed the strong clench blow from his elbows) shattered the bandit's knuckles.

Backing the gorilla off, Ox trapped him in between the line of a barrel and the edge of the junk red ship. The gorilla could not escape as this bandit, captain or quartermaster on his red sail with pale red eyes of the skull, lurched his right foot palm. Once missed, Ox encountered his arm onto the ape's ankle, jabbing and circulating clench hooves on the chest, then palm strikes Juren repeatedly impacted the gorilla's right jaw and cheek.

Feeling his upper hand much scratchy and metallic from nowhere, the gorilla found the torch perched on the match and behind the artillery. A small, grayish rat matched with his tiniest claw he sparked on the flame; the ape snatched as if the Ox master reacted in front, noticing the ignition had danced with pale stars—

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" squeaked the rat bandit.

Ox pulled the ape he disarmed the torch that nearly touched Juren's left eye, luckily avoided the burn. His son leaped from the central mast, hammering his heel behind the cannon it craned. _KABOOM!_ The crimson vortex misfired, leading the course directly to bandits' ally junk ship that crashed onto the black pirate vessel with two maul hammers flag.

Juren jerked the gorilla's arm, headbutting him once with a nasty knockout and a fall. "Use their cannons! Rip their tides and masts!" Ox yelled, pointing many cannons on both port and starboard side. "That will worse their luck!"

"But pirates and Huoju's gangs will shoot us, dad!" his son warned.

"Then let them try!" reasoned Master Ox. "If they shot their ships, we will hijack theirs and continue to sink Huoju's ships!"

Mopping every bandit as if five warriors and now the pirate rhino Hǎitān jarred bandits onto sides, all five grasped Shen's dragon cannons; Shou handled the wheel he could expertly drift anywhere, and carefully surveyed three giant crimson sails. "Hard to starboard!" Shou exclaimed, turning the wheel right across the wreckage junk vessels. Approaching near the enemy lines as not to interfere more than two enemy ships on the right side, Ox, Croc, and Niu ignited their cannons; all three red and white sparkles penetrated one junk's ship's front hull, and the other toward the bottom of the port and stern.

Most of the echoes went suppressed, coming from elsewhere while the reptile master hunkered his right arm he carried the torch and reached out the matches. "This idea is insane!" Croc felt his fingers popped with rage sparkles, experiencing the test of shooting this perilous cannon for the first time (though experienced staggering and fear after watched Lord Shen shot the artillery at Rhino, and later the harbor). He turned to his Ox companion."After all Huoju's ships sink, can we submerge Shen's cannons, Ox?"

"Precisely!" Ox answered, bursting his cannon's breath. "Keep aiming red sails!"

Insane, Ox admitted the cannons were the only powerful to him as twice the damage impact than catapults. Proceeding around other enemy ships all six encountered the red sail with red deer skull banner, bucks and hyenas pulled their bowstrings. "Niu, watch out!" Ox forewarned, just before arrows flicked forward ahead of them.

Many ducked, resulting hooks slammed on the mast bows above the center from the enemy vessel, deer and hyenas swung; Croc, Niu, and Juren bashed their fists (both oxen headbutted) on seven bandits, jarring all into the depths. From the port, rhino pirate and the Nine's ferocious triggered the spark, and their booming cannons left with spherical balls of crimson blaze blew red ketch's front mast, collapsing directly at the center and main deck; crushed and spread flames all over.

"Way to go, mate!" the rhino pirate cheered Zhao, then as the Nine's Ferocious nodded Shou's companion. A mild, shock Zhao glimpsed the rhino's wide eyes. He was not exactly staring the alligator in awe at this moment as if the Ferocious student's head swiveled to the front. Ten red and black sails of skulls, black anchors, and bull ahead banners catapulted fireballs, and crimson cannon vortexes triggered at each other. "Huoju's ships dead ahead, Shou!"

"MASTER CROC, THE ANCHOR!" Shou pointed the giant, black iron anchor hanging on the front starboard side of the junk ship. Croc dashed through after leaving his weapon next to Ox. Surveilling where the anchor's enormous rope galloped onto the wooden rail, and toward the right side of the bow, Croc pulled the liver stick, diving the anchor into the strong ripples. Insanely that not as the anchor is for parking or emergency purposes when a pirate ship or civilian vessel got lost, but necessarily avoiding full ocean ships or facing enemies.

"Hang on!" Shou burned his throat, releasing the wheel as if embracing the wooden rail on the upper right side after Croc scrabbled on the center mast. The junk stomped something under the depths, dragging its weight forward to the starboard, turning right sharply with a jerk weight and pushed the waves down. The hull wood within the junk ahead nearly ripped from the strong rope that grasped the anchor.

Many eyes surveyed more than ten fire vortexes catapulting through the canvas and struck on every part of Huoju's war vessels: main deck, under the buoyancy, and in front, blowing many bandits while red sails triggered Shen's dragons back at the pirates. "Somebody, take out that war machine cannons!" one of the dolphin warriors from the starboard quarter of the angry surface yelled sharply.

The young gray bull squinted. A strange, two sails in each one pole of the junk grew its canvas alive, rising with ropes pulling from bandits where many embraced and stood on bows. The banner on the front cloth gave its grim look of vital Ox grimacing with brilliant natural fire eyes. On the mysterious Huoju's advance war machine ship, carried more than ten golden Lord Shen's artilleries spitting scarlet and pale sparkles without reloading about three hacks. Splashes and black billow smokes went off through shores, then five pirate ships on all sides of the advance junk tore apart.

Every cannon's blast hurled, prevented and slammed balls of blaze nearly catapulting the war machine vessel. _Impossible!_ Juren stunned, he and his longtime friend especially Shou had never glimpsed this anti-catapult artilleries preventing many pirate ships pitching their weapons and the army of fishes swimming away, or went off by the blast of splashes. Shou turned the ship to the north-east; the front of the "advance" war machine directly pointed its bow toward at the red sail. A single, golden binocular, widening its pale blue eye squinted the gray bull driving the junk, determining what this young warrior hijacked the boat with other five warriors this captain could not recognize.

Below the first vessel, three black blinds opened. One black hole in each summoned the dragon of gold and metallic grey iron fangs and skins. "ABANDON SHIP!" Shou screamed thunderously from his fluff throat burning within his mouth. No pirate ship, nor bandit vessels (except the war machine) have this modded windows in front of the battleship, as all the junks only have catapults, including cannons below the port and starboard sides. One booming hack released its breath, bolting across the enormous ripples Shou went up and over the wooden rail from the main deck. He hailed out his companions at the starboard, witnessing one Ox reached out his right hoof toward the angry sparks.

Juren snatched and tossed the fire sparks away into the depths of dying blue ocean, mirrored by the horizon and reflected black smokes. Master Ox just made a bold, inner peace move?! He could have blown away like Master Rhino, but salvaged his companions and Niu for Dragon Warrior's sake!

"Way to go, dad!" cheered Niu.

 _Better than standing still and panic!_ Juren thought happily. The next blow approached Master Ox's right ear. He diverted the spark ball of ruby red and pale white to the left. To the left, and now right; then flung forward into the water, drawing close to the war machine vessel's front buoyancy. The enemy ship went trembling and brightened its eyes of bandits, where you could listen to the song of yells and light sparks behind the cannon's barrel on each deadly weapon.

"They are not very pleased!" Shou determined, rushing in Juren's right side at once Croc fired his artillery. "I think we gave them a focus on us!"

"Can you do _inner peace_ trick, Shou?" Ox questioned him to his left solemnly.

"Improving it a little, Master! Not yet expert what you _did_ about ten seconds ago!"

"Get on another ship, and ride toward the beach if you can!" Ox advised. "Get my son to the shore with your friends! Croc, and I will be right behind you and hold these insolent fools!"

"DUCK!" Zhao shrieked, all six dived their heads from two spark balls almost struck the center mast. The dark green reptile spotted a red sail vessel with black bull skull banner rammed on the port side. "There's one right on us closer at the left! These bandits are coming and have no cannons!"

"Get them off their ride, and cover Masters Ox and Croc!" Shou commanded before ropes swung with snarl bandits they wielded daggers and curved swords.

Four warriors diverted every bandit's attack and sword jump when many from the red ship landed on the center dais. Croc repeatedly matched his torch at will, spitting the sparks as if the cannon spat. The war machine ship kept aggressively and drifted forward, manifesting three artilleries from the front bow fire at once, missing twice as one went captured by Ox, spiraling and tossing it back. Clearing out the central dais and kicked twelve gangs off their red vessel, Shou, Zhao, Niu, and the rhino pirate swung over to the ship with the black bull banner.

The war machine closed in a couple of yards away, spitting its field dragons on elsewhere to those who hurled and on aboard. Those sails and a banner billowed angrily, advancing without stopping. Both legendary warriors surveyed the black vessel with pale hooves, and the bull with patch left eye swam behind and onto the war machine starboard. Dolphins within the surfaces rushed and approached the advance ship, as Croc eased the spark with his fingered he licked to prevent dancing fires, and Ox held the fire twinkles it spun, hurling directly to one of the black windows. They heard frightening bandits echoed with a pale flash combusted.

The front swelled its black shrouds.

"That ship's getting closer!"

"GET OFF THE SHIP!" snapped Croc. Both crocodile and ox masters sprinted to the port; the second cannon triggered behind them.

The gentle giant Ox and reptile crocodile leaped onto the wooden rail as if the red and white sparkles raged behind him. The tide of blue ocean swallowed both with an enormous white foams splashing above the surface, muting their garbled yell. The war machine with raging fires in front rammed the junk ship, collapsing the center mast above the sky reflection. A ruby hull woods plunged Croc he reached out his claws and screamed out the foams; one of heaviest chain metals above the collateral vessel dragged Ox's neck and immersed Juren so rapidly. _CROC!_ He hummed frighteningly without letting out the air underneath his lungs and mouth.

Dragging him hard until the surroundings went faded with soft black, Juren pulled the chains off his iron horns. The junk ship's crack-mast collapsed above the sky reflection above him, and the gentle giant master rose his billow cheek and head at the red sail, crashing under the surface. _Hooves, kick! Hooves, kick!_ He swam, quivering his head around the garble echoes of scream and rough blasts; two dolphins were impacted and slammed by enemy vessels and fire foams.

His air shortened out quicker when the pressure became stronger if you ever dive in underwater. Juren waved his arms and kicked his hooves he had to swim through depths; the red sails trapped the surface, left with air bubbles beneath Master Ox soared with his gray robe billowing back and forth behind him.

Reaching near to the giant crimson bubble, Ox craned his head and gasped, filling under his deep throat and lungs. The surface under his neck rushed to his mouth and whole head. His horns and head trapped him from the red sail, panicking with some foams bursting out of his lips. He grasped and shredded the red sail near to his fluffy neck. The ocean's light and green crepuscular shone him; Ox had his chance, knowing his escape of ocean's dark hole under him could free him! _Swim, Ox! Swim like my son!_ He reached his hooves and swam toward the light.

 _Hooves, kick! Hooves—!_

The ocean's foams popped out; Ox shrieked his inhale and water waves collapsed above him. His tongue touched the salt and spat, not to drink or let the ocean drown his throat. Waves pushed him and his floatable gray garment; Ox searched something long and crossed with a black wood from the wreckage. Juren floated, and caught the piece of timber hull with his right hoof, struggling himself up and breathed in from out of the waving surface.

"Croc!" Ox thundered. "Shou! NIU!"

Ahead of his chest, the light wood cracked apart in half, waves pulling his body ragingly and swept him in underwater. Spinning in a terrifying moment to glimpse a vast underwater, Ox reached his neck above the tide. He crawled his arms back as if kicking could thrust his balance and float when the ocean snarled its waves all around him; ships sunk with holes breathed much water in and screamed with final giant foams of red and white sparks into black smokes.

There was nowhere to seek any wood drifting on the surface when Ox swam his whole head around; his neck pulled down, saturated garment billowed from his sleeves, only backstroke with angry waves thrusting him away from harbor and wreckage ships. "HELP!" Juren screamed terrifying. He reached out his arms while angry surroundings merely echoed with frightened yells and cries, swallowing their throats and fires. "Hǎitún!"

Ox rumbled his loud shout that muffled from his ears. His right eye caught a vast of the green island, and he rolled his whole body; breaststroke his arms forward and feet kick behind as of his head submerged, stretching his neck above repeatedly. His hooves drifted at a slow pace, noticing his strength went a purpose way he revealed. _Calm._ Ox reflected.

He sustained and water-treaded both arms and two feet. Storming Ox felt the ocean's cold stream over his whole body he circulated his hooves downward and upward indefinitely, even his feet strolling. _Hooves, kick. Hooves, kick._ His neck and back of the head sunk underneath blue water with distinct sky foams, and Ox inhaled his nose in and out of his mouth without rushing nor squinting his muscles.

His ears flicked upward, a scream of wood and sail approached from nowhere as of flames behind including a port side of junk ship poured with white and red lava, spitting with harrowed sparks and —

Boom!

Ox declined, and waves thrust among him. The main mast smacked the reflection like your hand slapping the water with a hundred times louder. His neck dragged downward, sensing a tremendous fear Ox burst his foams. A right horn had attached with ropes curving with tears of red sail, jerking him down. His body heaved down, and way down where surroundings again faded into dark blue and shade black, reflecting from the dying ripple depths it touched Juren's forehead and crimson eyes.

Juren could not feel his neck strangling, neither tightened on his gray-blue fur. Something snapped the rope in half. All this legend master from Gongmen City lifted his hoof along with his robe floating upwards above him. His time was up. He could not drown and die! Juren slowly shut his marvelous eyes, went unconscious before a soft clench grasped his wrist gauntlet.

* * *

II. One-Legged Pirate

The Quarter Deck was the Pirate meeting whereas you sat on the courtroom, and contemplate the judge's voice including lawyers. Inside the deck, bamboo walls and floors forged with light ropes tightened on each stick in two, and multiple lines tangled where edges have adequately constructed. Decorated with grim layers of torches, trophies of every being's skeleton, and ancient artifacts of compasses, wooden chests sunk from the underworld water, as pirates craved the color it struck onto their dirty faces: gold, rubies, yens!

One substantial legged bull, aged with pale gray fur with a wooden pole next to his left leg in same height, he sauntered into the Conference Deck; a mysterious crew's deck of an abandoned ship it stood onto the edgy, grayish cliff. The pirate lord glimpsed the beautiful view of the twilight horizon, painted with peaceful cobalt to a purple bliss on all over the globe, yet scanning eternal darkness trees whispering from the north, south, and east; bitten left ear craned from the echo of thunder. He visioned thousands of fire camps perching over jungles, giant trees, steep hills, and rivers with rough-breath from his sinus. "Bring them in," ordered one-legged bull to whoever stood inside the Quarter.

Moments flew, and this meeting became worse and more immoral than seeking wrong reports. This one-legged pirate heard his dolphin ally during the perilous, and aftermath ocean battle he surprised not just the warriors from China he disliked with his stomach growling but stunned only one special, who (in his dark and greedy times) banished one of his as this pirate leader he cared.

He caught the sense of grunting, struggling, and nearly broke loose from head suppression lock. Knees bent as if the python with light brown reptile skin and golden eyes, snapped his tongue and fangs out to a lethal warning, silencing every prisoner — no, these two warriors from the land of China, and the third went inaudible. The young Ox, ferocious crocodile and pirate bull kneeled and tied their wrists behind their backs with ropes. As all three paired their eyes onto this bad, and old one-legged beast turned his head slowly, manifesting a look of a pale left eye, light brown teeth, dark eye bags underneath his orbs, and long black coat he wore.

The rhino pirate stood in silence as if every pirate perspective shared their leader they obeyed and reported to him and these warriors arrived. One-legged bull interrogated young Ox's ocean eyes, black nose, and the same look of Master Ox this pirate once rumored about before. Beside the Ox, he peered the agile, ferocious, and dark green reptile skin of crocodile, almost as green and near cobalt orbs; scrutinizing long tail with black spike ball, the pirate lord contemplated this reptile brawler with purple cape billowed on the platform, waving every pair of villagers' eyes.

Last, the old bull hesitated his body and eyes wide opened. "Shou," one-legged bull named him, approaching forward he brushed Shou's jaw and rose him. "You have returned."

Niu resisted his wrists wrangling softly. "You must be Captain Haidao. Let me have a word with you with your son, and untie these ropes. We are not here to claim your land," he negotiated solemnly.

"Quiet, you!" the snake snapped with his poisonous fangs spitting out of yellow drips.

Haidao's son looked over his father's right wooden leg. "What happened to your leg?" Shou questioned worriedly, determining how Haidao lost his fur leg as if this young bull pirate never glimpsed it before during his young days.

"My leg?" he asked with his lumpy voice reaching to his teeth. The pirate lord brushed his wooden thigh. "The black mast squashed my whole right leg after you went exiled in ten days passed." Haidao turned and bent his head to the rhino pirate, who earlier helped five masters. The rhino pirate gripped Shou's wrists behind his back and placed him next to the open view.

"I'm sorry, lad," the rhino regretted. "Pirate's order."

"Where are my father and uncle Croc?" the young Ox demanded, wrenching the tighter ropes you tried to resist pulling and wrangling with your fists apart.

 _Uncle Croc and your father?_ Haidao concerned. His golden dagger cut near to his hoof finger as if his whole crown revolved and peered both heads of the two students of the Nine. His son's eyes went rising from the bliss of sunlight's horizon, letting Haidao craned his neck toward both of Shou's colleagues. "These two friends of yours have their same look and their eyes of the Masters of Gongmen," he scanned, possibly experiencing the unmistakable faces. One-legged bull added during his watch on all three."Pirates heard a rumor about this albino peacock who returned to his parents' home, opposed all three masters, and brought his army of wolves to Gongmen City. What happened to the third? The rhino master who rules the Kung Fu Council."

Four eyes of blue and soft green targeted themselves, sensing a ghost-breeze of red roses Niu listened to his father's words and Zhao contemplating Croc's echoes within their heads. _Does he not read the news daily? Not all the bandits including villagers receive terrible news._ The crocodile reflected. "Master Thundering Rhino died after defended the Council," Zhao answered; the snake of yellow eyes with sunset droplets dripping below his fangs slithered near him, giving a grim intimidation look Zhao immuned not to be afraid. Looking directly to the bull's blind eye instead of the snake's stern eyes, he continued. "I ascertain you do not receive latest and historical news."

Haidao tapped his wooden leg after humming his stretched-neck. "What of the cause?" he demanded.

"Shen's cannon," Niu answered. Continuing to wrench and pull behind the bond ropes, the young Ox objected. "Captain Haidao. We do not come here to end this treachery madness against you and your pirates. Your son, my father, Zhao, Croc, and I are not dominators to claim your island."

The elder bull chuckled. " _Dominators_?" confused Haidao interestingly.

"One of your yak lads near the brig I overheard," said Niu truthfully.

"This island is my ambition," one-legged bull gestured the island of soft campfires, a near-pitch black trees as if the river glimmered with a pale moon that kissed the quiet ripples. "Fulfilling to this lonely island about thrice the size of peacock's homeland, where every gold is a fortune. Hunting treasures across the sea, pirating riches, clothes, food, and thousands of casks for a living."

He nodded to the python pirate, who held the gray article scroll that carved thick black waves and a title "Pirate Codex." The reptile flung his tail; Haidao snatched the gray index he wrenched the cap, then opening this _Pirate Codex_ paper, aged as if the scroll went brown on all sides and light tan in a center. "For this term from my ancestors, they wrote their article about becoming a pirate, and to oppose for those who harm pirates. Number 17: Master or a student is an enemy from the land of China."

 _You cannot be serious._ Zhao shook his head cooly. "We are not _enemies_ , Captain," the crocodile rejected. "That has nothing to do to offer Emperor Huangdi send us to your land, sink Huoju's ships, and to your false understatement is all five of us tearing down the hulls of your ships."

Haidao swiftly turned to the crocodile. "And why did you come?" he questioned ruthlessly.

"Because I received your letter about the invitation you concerned about it, pops," Shou interfered. His father gave a pale glare toward him, sensing Shou's trembling head. "Have you not remember what you wrote your letter to me?"

His throat turned upward, noticing Haidao bent his nostrils and clenched lips. "Only too well, Shou," Haidao lowered his bold voice.

Shou flashed his body forward, but his rhino friend jerked the rope on the young bull's wrists behind him. The one-legged beast stood without strolling his foot and wooden pole back. "You banished me, dad!" Shou spat, flashing his grimace look into his father's eyes. "Gold absorbed and poisoned your fur and head! You _**marooned**_ me at sea!"

"Marooning you to the sea was a terrible idea," his father uttered arguably.

"Then who in Oogway's blessings compelled you to banish your son?" Niu baffled. "I do not understand."

Once Shou serened and yielded his temper after stepping back with the rhino pirate, the pirate lord sauntered back and forth he clasped his hooves, seeking the son of Master Ox's eyes. "One of the pirate lords made me a puppet," he confessed in a firm voice. "To his nonsense excuse, he confessed about my loving son kept questioning about me enjoying treasures of gold, rather than venturing on one of my ships across the Yellow Sea.

"Yet, this imprudent lord was unfortunate to vision my son's future to seek the next reign after I am long gone. Before marooning, someone dropped a fang's fluid on a small cask as my rhino guard here witnessed and knocked himself off to the river before I drank my _sake_ and went completely nuts."

"Wha' will ye do to my friends?" Shou hovered forward, but again, his rhino companion pulled the rope on Shou's wrists. "You cannot maroon me twice, or toss them at the ocean after we cleaned out some red sails and bandits off to the shore!"

"Take them into the brigs, and rot," he sneered wickedly, giving black lips bent to the right of his floppy ear. "This Emperor can send other men of his and try to rescue you. Neither he and the rest of China can seek every defensive boundary with over a five hundred eyes watch the lumpy ocean."

" _Parlay_!" one stormed into a room by a rough voice.

Two heads of the pirates swam their foresight all over the bamboos, ceilings — the only shout was Haidao's right ear pointed at the young Ox who brilliantly diminished his cobalt horizon around eclipse pupils. This code of _parlay_ whoever a pirate, bandit, rarely a warrior, or a villager hailed, pirates must honor the law to deliver anyone who said _parlay_ to confront the captain and discuss the negotiation; before ending the discussion, a pirate lord could decide the fate of whoever spoke with him.

"Parlay?! _**Shiver me timbers**_!" the python screeched.

 _Parlay? This boy once taught by my son._ Haidao thought as if peering his son first and now Niu who yelled, one-legged bull tapped his wooden leg against the solid, flat rock. _Bang!_ "Send the crocodile to the brig," Haidao commanded, then squinting his left eye at the youth Ox, grimacing and clenching yellow teeth behind his black lips. "He **stays** here."

Python pinned his tail behind the crocodile's back, plunging Zhao across the brig corridor both Niu and Shou heard their companion's grunt loudly. "ZHAO!" both wailed before the python shut the iron bamboo door.

Haidao threw his golden dagger on the table, stowed with crumpled thin maps, small black statue blocks randomly placed in each location of the island and black sail ships where drifted across the sea. Wherever these blocks moved, Haidao received words and letters from his lads and vulture messengers they reported their status. One-legged bull sharpened his left intimidation white eye. "You are not a _pirate_ , but you do know _code_ from my son to discuss with the pirate lord you are speaking to in front of me, son of Master Ox," he determined cooly, dragging his gray, wooden chair from Captain's Desk. Haidao stowed and sat on his chair, facing the young Ox as the old bull gave a wicked grin. "What do you like to _negotiate_ this issue?"

Niu could not compromise this code he had to admit this intense negotiation, as if you tried to speak a big boss who you met and expecting your voice to term out a deal, truce, business, etc. For this _parlay_ discussion, Niu looked above Haidao, without an inch of turning, nor rising his burnable voice he obliterated his anxious thought. "My friends and I handled those red sails," Niu discussed pointedly, trembling his mouth. "Huoju's ships were left, and yet, many will come and strike at your island with more reinforcements. Possibly twice the size of your ships."

One-legged bull shook, rejected and scoffed. "I have Shen's cannons," Haidao chuckled. "Their weapons feed my power, thanks to this Lord of Gongmen who has returned from the dead. I can let you all go when you including all four destroy many red sails with us."

Something triggered Niu's left eye. Behind the Desk, the sizeable black sail, aged with near-gray silk on random sides including edges hanged on the bamboo walls with ancient artifacts behind the one-legged bull. A gray banner with peafowl train feathers assembled with an iron water shield. Niu almost screamed as if his mouth fell, leading Haidao bent his head to the right side perplexingly.

"Correct me if I understand this original tale mistakenly," Niu ascertained the pirate lord, who craned his neck and jaw upward. "Before venturing into the sea at Vu City, my father once contemplated this pirate story about the southeast island that became cursed. Before cursed, these sailors drifted their black junk ships from Gongmen City after they, at somehow, won the battle with two Supreme Warlords of the peacock and snow leopard they defended the Tower, and whole districts, but lost the Great War in five hundred years ago.

"Lord Li Han's sister, the Queen of the Vale, exiled many Sea Defenders who all the sailors oathed to defend the east sea from bandits coming over the harbors, and check trafficking."

"Sea Defenders. Myth legends," Haidao smirked after standing from his chair, browsing behind his Desk and caressed the soft sail of peafowl train and water shield banner. "These defenders are a long gone, young one. Blame this Queen of the Vale peahen who was responsible, that she would have kept the ships and sailors protecting the harbor for just in case of another ambush."

 _If Sea Defenders were a_ myth _, then why is Haidao keeping that old banner and black sail? He must have found it, stole it, or gave by someone before him._ Niu concerned. In a second thought, he interrogated sharply on the one-legged bull. "How exactly did you find your son, _Captain_ Haidao?" the youth Ox bent his left eye, pondering surprisingly. "You _**sent**_ your vulture messenger at Jade Palace, and warned him about this _invitation_ you were in trouble."

"I heard that too, Niu," Shou admitted. "The Nine, Five, Shifu, and two Gongmen Masters were there at the front gate of the Jade Palace hearing my shocking news."

"Since my son's banishment, my vulture has been watching Shou across the sea, the wealthy city, and that beautiful palace with _odd_ dummies. He did not catch himself trouble. For six years after banishment, ships like the Fire Clan disembarked, and trespassed here in this conference cabin." Haidao explained, glimpsing the old banner and black sail.

Hǎitān next to Shou sneaked without a rush with his giant feet, while Haidao continued. "Dreadful ideas from Prince's servants disgusted me stomach. No bastards ever spotted what they did not expect. I lied to them. For over nine days, the Clan strolled over the island and searched many of me lads," he nodded, grasping his waists behind him as if strolling around artifacts beside the old banner and black sail. "Bandits held their ships and waited at the Front Beach for me to agree their terms. On the tenth day, oceans sang and warned. Cannons tossed their fireballs at many lands and Front Beach filled with my lads and nasty bandits slashing as we could not stop tired and regain our strength."

Haidao rotated and sought the rhino pirate returning a slight inch next to his son; Hǎitān inhaled and grasped Shou's right shoulder. "Kneel," rhino pirate grimaced grimly, allowing the young gray bull bent his knees to the floor.

"Your son, Zhao, my father, Croc, and I saved you all with Dolphin army," Niu manifested. "Do you like to return a favor?"

"Captain!" a loud, lumpy tone echoed near the Captain's Conference.

"Wha'?" Haidao demanded toward the Conference's hole, featured with eternal trees and light yellow cabin fires in ghost-darkness.

A pink-headed black and gray vulture with brown weave pants entered the Conference with booming wind from his black wings. Niu dropped his mouth opened. "Oh, no," he rose his ocean eyes.

The pink-headed vulture hurled the midnight goose messenger with a gold robe to the ground from black, sharp talon. "Goose from China arrives 'n 'ave a message fer these warriors!" the vulture spat.

The midnight goose crawled tremblingly, stuttering in fear he held his head up and jerked his body. Covering his face, he spawned an egg below his tail. "AHH! General Kai! Please don't kill me!"

Both Niu and Shou's faced leaned to each other as if this goose must have seen a bad dream or an illusion of the Beast in front of the Captain. "I'm not a warlord or that beast, you silly!" Haidao defended, snatching the script under the goose's right sleeve. "There is _no_ General Kai who you thought about him from five centuries ago."

"Kai has returned! Huoju summoned him back!" the goose said solemnly, his eyelids went rising and beak shaking.

Niu dazzled his eyes. "Impossible!?" he unconvinced the messenger. "That guy's dead since ten years ago!"

"It's all true from Emperor Huangdi!" he cried, quivering his legs as the messenger's wings grasped together, swallowing harder to begin sharing this stunning news without bluffing, nor a myth-history. "He received General Bear's bad news after the Company rescued the Dragon Warrior and vacated the mountain! Another serious news report: Kai has spotted at the Northeast of China, growing jade recruits he claimed Fire Clan souls, and grew numbers about less than a hundred, and more will come!"

All lips except the one-legged bull shrunk and dragged down to the floor. How can the Collector grasp less than a hundred jade zombies if their _chi_ were less pure and plenty became valuable with many masters? Kai could (ironically) carry more than ten smaragdine amulets around his waist attached with iron chains—if more, then the Collector would survey his minions across China, probably incursion.

Haidao's eyes went left and right toward the open-scroll he scrutinized. "Th' Emperor requests yer presence," he read, toning his throat with vibrant honey and announced normally. "Wit' Ocean Temple Tribe 'n—" the bull squinted and pushed his head forward, "— Haidao's Pirates?"

Many eye pupils went small as if they glimpsed the pirate lord's mouth opened. Priceless, Haidao's head repeatedly went right and left as if this severe message impacted the old bull's mind, leading his mouth stammered, tongue stumbling. "Why be th' Prince headin' t' th' city?" Haidao asked, palming the manuscript on his table thunderously.

"What city?" Shou demanded as the rhino pirate beside him revolved to Shou and Haidao.

"A prosperous city wit' a burnin' buildin' that kissed th' ocean sky," Haidao described.

Niu's cheeks burnt red. "Huoju is heading Gongmen City?!" he roared.

A loud, thud went muffled across the brig corridor that once shut with the iron door. Soft yells rang below the entry; Haidao grabbed the golden dagger from his Desk. Many faces drew back in a startled breath as if the bars clanged in closer. Echo of shouts and barks thundered over the trees and vibrant water river. Fraction fires over the steep hills, trees, and near rivers went black from bottom to top as if ears caught hisses of water.

"What is the _meaning_ of this?" Haidao startled, breathing the warm air into his black lips. He stormed, grasped, and dragged his son and rhino pirate away from the Conference view. Thunders clapped thrice over the southeast sea of blue, and broken glass moon shone with pale and gray ripples.

"HAA!" a yell from the iron door slammed, breaching a thunderous blow it struck with python pirate. Heads ducked from the breach with closed eyes. The iron door slammed to the ground, revealing grayish mists soared around the whole conference room. The ceiling above the Conference tore apart by a shriek stumble, crushing the light gray yak pirate with a right-eye patch who released the thin sword with sapphire grip. Above the collapsed bamboo ceiling, a silhouette of two large horns with a long robe and triangular shoulders attached.

Haidao pulled his arm he wielded his dagger, but a giant gray-blue hoof disarmed the knife right through the wrist and plunged underneath the bull's jaw from the other hand, heaving him and slammed at the table. "I would stay still if I were you!" a bold, loud voice shook the whole room, revealing snake eyes of ruby, fluffy neck and gray-blue fur of a giant Ox. He clenched Haidao's throat, smothering the bull's larynx. "WHERE IS MY SON?!"

"Dad!" Niu screamed cheerfully.

His grimace eyes and cheeks loosened, contemplating his son as if Ox's heart slowed, revealing a noble and fortunate he inside of his mind and heart loved his son more than China and his wife he used to encourage. From the door, Master Croc stormed and cut the bond ropes behind Niu, then Zhao clenching below python's neck to prevent the pirate reptile quivering and snarling back with venomous yellow drips.

Hǎitān sliced the ropes behind Shou, giving him a slow nod as if this pirate's order from Haidao could not suppress his stomach and head growling like a headache and stomachache. Croc rushed behind Juren. "Ox, let him go, brother." he palmed Ox's right wrist calmly. "Let him speak."

Withdrawing his clenched hoof back, Ox stood back, and Haidao inhaled like a gust of lumpy storm, hacking and clearing his throat, then rubbed at the center of his fluff apple throat. "Dad!" Juren heard his son's joy from behind, turning and embraced his son, grasping harder than a bear's strength he could not let go in a matter of seconds.

"Niu, are you okay, son?" Master Ox asked hurriedly and worriedly.

"Better than having a real blast, dad," he jested while clutching his father behind Ox's back, smirking his lips. "Where were you? What happened?"

"I was at sea and almost drowned," he clarified ordinarily. "Croc and I bounded into the ocean, hulls crashed on Croc and waves spun me out of control. Many ships were sinking, sails roaring, then ripples nearly ripped, and a canvas's rope dragged me into the sea. Besides, I have had help from the Dolphins."

"Xing knew it," Niu muttered brokenly. "My colleague sensed your consternation when he asked me about you that you have ever swim before in the sea."

"Your tiger friend knew my fear, but I vanished agitation now," his dad calmed him, brushing Niu's left shoulder. "Like I said, Niu: Your dad here loves to bathe and can survive in perilous nature."

"You must be Shou's father," Croc stepped behind Ox after wielded one of the bamboo sticks as the reptile master pointed the pole near to Haidao's neck about half of an inch. "We should have a discussion."

* * *

 **Moments Later**

"Gongmen City?" Master Croc repeated in his priceless reaction, billowing his green eyes widely as if the reptile sharply towered his legs and nearly clenched his fangs. "Why in Oogway's blessing is Huoju heading there?"

"Kai's return is another retaliation game," Ox perceived, brushing under his chin. "I am sure the Dragon Warrior will handle the Collector. Making another army of jade minions, we can prevent them all."

"As long as we have _chi_ in our souls, we'll free them and some spirit warriors," Croc pointed. "If Huoju interests sitting on Lord Feng's Throne chair, his abusive power will compromise China and plenty of temples across the terrains. If not, then that Prince shall wreck the city and even for those who stand in Huoju's way. Just like Lord Shen."

"The Emperor desires to build more allies, Captain Haidao," Ox said. Juren clasped his hooves behind his back, sauntering near Haidao in a gentle movement. "You called Master Dolphin to support your trouble and brought your son over as Shou cannot be alone. We stand his side to eradicate those bandits across the sea and the Front Beach. Emperor Huangdi does not know you are with Ocean Tribe and Dolphin, neither Huoju as he is presumably expecting your invitation."

As Juren turned to the Conference's wide gap, Haidao's son next to the rhino pirate, Zhao, and Niu, nodded respectfully as if two masters including two of his companions desired to interfere and to back on Shou for his assistance. Shou's father buzzed under his throat. "How many men are there?" Haidao demanded.

"Over ninety thousand bandits," the messenger in front of Shou calculated carefully.

"We don't 'ave big numbers," Haidao snapped his head left and right.

"And _neither_ the Masters of Gongmen," Master Ox pointed out. Indeed! "Yours?"

"Four times a hundred living pirates," Haidao numbered.

"Four hundred including you," Ox determined, strolling back and forth. His mind was piling with deep concentration and circumstances. "Plus, the dolphin army of two hundred, featuring other fish armies -" Juren drew his right foot back and faced forward onto Haidao, glimpsing crimson eyes and pale blue right eye about a foot away from their muzzles. "- It seems that the Fire Clan ships leave their presence, and will grow their numbers. They will not return to your island with a vengeance. Neither demanding your invitation."

The one-legged beast rose his chin he (at somehow) carefully contemplated Master Ox's sagacious consideration. "You help us sail and support the Resistance, and Emperor Huangdi will vanish your criminal records and pardon your name with your family of pirates." Ox dealt him.

Haidao crossed his arms. "Why should I help you?" he inquired with his left blind eye squinted.

"Because upon your stealing and claiming treasures you desire," Ox you will discover the path to a marvelous harbor with full of _riches_." Ox

"Oh?" Haidao rose his stunning voice. Juren sensed the breath of yellow teeth from a one-legged pirate.

"Captain, he is giving us a great deal! I've been waiting to occupy harbors and seek monuments of kung fu masters! That is a better settlement," the rhino pirate convinced, the Nine and the reptile python next to the rhino nodded.

"Sea Defenders who vowed peafowl nobles to protect their boundary lands were long gone after the Great War," Haidao stated. "Li Han's sister freed my great-great-great grandfather and his loyal ones. For many years before me, my ancestors' interested money that abused their minds across the seas, and clashed Shanghai ships at the Yellow Sea for hundreds of years."

"For you to redeem your ancestors' legacies," Ox started, then reaching out his right hand, "you will submit stealing, raiding against banners and boundary borders of the Yellow Sea, murdering, conspiring, and searching treasures across the ocean."

Haidao retreated his crown. He blinked once, looking his son, then backed on Juren's ruby eyes. "That is what many families including me have for our lives, Master Ox," Haidao admitted. The pirate lord asked in rising and crackling voice. "No more?"

" _No more_." Juren shook his head once.

Haidao slowly reached out his right limb near an inch of Master Ox's right hoof. His eyes dragged down, lifting his lungs he breathed in cooly as if Haidao kept concerning the new deal from Juren. His whole island and Conference was his excellent home in the old pirate's thought—if shaking Master Ox's hand, then there would be no returning to stay on the island, and become "curse" with the ordeal and seek treasures of gold, rubies, diamonds, emeralds and rare relics.

Juren hummed his honey throat, resulting in a slight interruption of Haidao's second thought that Master Ox could not trust him, but having _riches_ deal is the next venture of one-legged bull's pardon. Haidao reflected of himself sitting on thousands of coins towering around him and a yellow chair, crafted with ruby, smaragdine, and sapphire throne chair he perched, apprehending rivers of yarns and a circle of frothing gold river.

His hoof steadily quivered. "What say you?" Haidao heard Ox's demanding voice.

Niu surveyed both of the hooves nearly clasped together about an inch. A pale gray hand lightly withdrew away from Juren.

* * *

 ** _You feel expecting to watch both Ox and Haidao shake their hands for the_** riches **_deal? I desire to leave that here for a mystery!_**

 ** _Now for a moment after handling Haidao's trouble and the pirate lord being antagonist a little prevented by Masters of Gongmen, we venture our favorite warriors the Company including Dragon Warrior, General Bear and Master Chicken, and the Resistance heading straight to Gongmen City in a next chapter!_**


	44. Gongmen City (E09)

**Author's Note:**

 **Here's what you all been waiting for this chapter! To glimpse your favorite city you wish to occupy with peafowl nobles where your healthy heart streams by Po's return with the Company and Bear's army! Don't forget to _review_ this part!**

* * *

 _Chapter XLIV_

 _Gongmen City_

I. Reunion

Two weeks have passed since the Yinxing Mountain's combustion, and the eternal smaragdine from the constellations of brothers and sisters unexpectedly arrived, featured the Jade Slayer's return. Exhausted villagers strolled within the boundary of high forests next to the mirror ripples that copied with the morning light: apotheosis pink and orange horizon with dark summer clouds of crepuscular rays as the star found its way soaring out of the east peacefully.

This journey was the longest path to General Bear wherever he began battling Huoju's bandits after Kong Bai Stadium's ambush, especially to villagers and three masters of Jade Palace ventured with the Nine's best warriors, and three wolves Huangdi accepted the pardon. Fourteen warriors, knowing as the Company of the Dragon Warrior, rode on three wooden boats (in every five people on one vessel) with the colossal brown bear, little chicken master positioning next to Bear's left shoulder, and the Dragon Warrior. All stood ahead of the lead boat's bow as if isolated mists caressed the bank river and trees him and three of the Furious Five remembered the path before. Each cat junk vessel carried boxes of fruits with radishes and vegetables on the central dais.

The next hour pushed forward. General Bear's army marched on the right bank and hills as if half stayed their camps with fire for resting, and the other sauntered through trees wherever they went into the hazy light and gray horizon. The panda sharply peered the mist tearing away through banks of the river, as the brilliant gray blessed at a natural bridge river canyon, engraved with green and colorful flowers perching above it and sides next to u-steep mountains. _I remember this path ten years ago like_ yesterday _!_ Po cracked his smile, reflecting this nostalgic venture he could not ever silence about the perilous quest with the Furious Five they achieved and eradicated Lord Shen's ambition, and near pandemonium destruction with Lord of Gongmen's dragon cannons.

The panda kept tapping his feet, exciting how Po loved to return Beijing's Sister City he always thought to learn more about peafowls, especially the Kung Fu Council how the Tower of Sacred Flame began its title change after peafowl nobles' demise during Shen's banishment. He felt his left paw brushing from someone's soft paw, grasped as if the panda's head turned and brought a smile toward female tiger's reflective amber eyes. Po returned his grasp; below him, Viper circulated her brother's belly to the neck, and Crane standing beside him and Tigress; all that grins pulled their cheeks they witnessed bright horizons while drifting out of the natural bridge. New lands forged: more villages and small business buildings and little roads that grew more population to this friendly city.

The song of cherishing echoed loudly.

The Tower (as now rebuilt) grew a little higher about two stories extended, formerly ten stories it once stood initially been with ruby, and yellow flames detailed with a blessing on the horizon. Same four guard towers, part of the compass of North, South, West, and East; each was divine with separation of eternal seasons. "Welcome to Gongmen City, Dragon Warrior," the bear smirked down beside the panda.

"I've been there before with my friends, Master Bear!" Po admitted. "It has been awhile since the Five and I were there bringing Lord Shen to justice!"

"So I see," the bear comprehended, clasping both claws behind his back. "Beautiful city, isn't it, Master Panda?"

"Yes, indeed!" he brightened his jade eyes.

Disembarking to the harbor as the settleable surface went gray and ghost-burbling, the Company, Masters Chicken, and Bear ascended to the black ladder on the side of the port bridges that connected on both lands. Some warriors including the panda felt the impact of an echo cannon, wrecked at the center of the bridge where junk ketches ripped and obliterated. Memories hammered where Po once recalled he stood in front of the War Ship, pointed by an enormous, dragon artillery as this Lord of Gongmen gave a nasty smirk, before grinding the match.

They reached through small hills and dirt roads after disembarked and sauntered through the river paths they went. An army of the Resistance walked in all different directions as if plenty held in line, waiting with gray sheep's noodles on the pasta bamboo stand, and the rest scouted above roofs and streets, wearing in war armors of gold, blue, and red. Above apartments, warriors glimpsed wolves bounding and standing on edges they peered the colossal bear walking on the road as if the Company followed him, swimming their heads in awe, and the young albino tugged feathers in his long sleeves.

The giant brown bear waved and hailed cheerily; the panda behind the General lightly gasped that brought his smile to his face after rising his heart. The water bull with a long beard in a long gold garment with black dragon cravings ambled with yak lieutenants beside and behind him. "General Bear!" the Emperor grinned; many heads including Bear bowed. "It's good to see you alive, and—you look terrible."

The bear chuckled. "Recess battles are well splendid, my Emperor," Master Bear joked him.

Emperor caught his right eye to the black and white bear. "Dragon Warrior! You have returned with the Company they freed you! It is marvelous you are alive," the water buffalo palmed Po's shakeable right paw. The panda slightly smirked with a nod; Huangdi rose and sought the Company warriors behind the People's Hero. "You have my respect for you all who have accomplished your quest to salvage the panda."

Both the white tiger and peacock stepped forward next to Po's left shoulder. The yellow eyes of buffalo inhaled his awe mouth inaudibly. "Welcome to Gongmen City, Prince Dongji," he greeted and shook his hoof onto Lao's right feathers, gesturing the whole glimpse of hundreds of apartments, alleyways and the tower. "This is Beijing's Sister where your grandparents and ancestors occupied the largest, and elegant city where they forged fireworks. Soon, I will venture you across districts, including the new Tower of the Holy Flame to seek your family's monuments, including alleyways and the grandfather's throne room above the Holy Tower."

"My pleasure, my Emperor," Lao bent his head admirably.

"The Prosper Valley and the Valley of Peace townsfolk are occupying near Cooking, and Finest Garment districts," Huangdi announced the panda and the Company warriors he looked on every person's orbs. "Wolf lieutenant, Leo from Master Wolf's palace, will guide you all there. For a while, let me do the talking to General Bear and Master Chicken at the Kung Fu Council outside of the Holy Flame Tower."

Strolling away from the Company through the long and enormous hill roads, the gray wolf in a gold armor arrived from behind the yak guards. Ruby orbs, thick gray fur, black kilt armor and grayish gauntlets that wrapped with small dark yellow ropes. Leo, one of the last survivors of wolves after their terrible loss of the battle from the Harbor in ten years ago, widened his orbs and inclined his fluffy black ears he spread his arms widely. "My brothers!"

Three wolves Lee, Lin, and Wolf Boss hastened and embraced their old brother as if one crushed his spine, the other squeezed Leo's upper chest, and lastly, Zhong angled his arm behind Leo's neck, brushing black hair with his bare knuckles. "Where in Oogway's blessings have you been, Leo?!" Wolf Boss laughed gracefully, grinning his sharp teeth at him.

"Knocking the heck out of Huoju's bandits, that's how I went through, Commander!" Leo snickered, palming the commander's right arm. "Man, I've got a lot of stories to tell you, sir!"

"Aye, so have I, brother," admitted Wolf Boss, who stood aside to his right and gestured Leo to someone behind Zhong and twin wolves.

Leo breathed his throat he slightly trembled. His arms, legs, and chest went frozen as if Wolf Boss's second-in-commander merely opened his teeth, seeking the ocean eyes of an albino peacock prince with the blue robe, and cobalt train and crests. "Is that—?"

"It is a very long tale to share Lord Shen's son, brother," grinned Zhong as if the young albino bent his feathers and tugged in long sleeves before the commander introduced. "This is Prince Dongji, son of Lord Shen and Lady Xia."

"Greetings, my Prince," he reached his right paw onto Lao's feathers and shook together admirably. Lao nodded at once with a slight smirk he respected this second commander who obeyed Zhong and other wolves Leo knew. Deep down into Leo's forehead, he suppressed his cooly mind that he could have guessed the peacock is another Lord Shen, but not exquisitely the same Lord Shen, the color of death who once was. _He's a child._ Leo thought calmly. In a second thought, Leo gestured his wave toward the Company including the giant black and white panda who grinned his mouth and held on Tigress's right shoulder. "Follow me to the districts, everyone!"

Strolling took minutes by this large city have a scale of miles, almost as a ten-mile radius of this marvelous, gracious town where villagers sang, and told their family, children and many outsiders about lovely fireworks the peafowl nobles built their creation. Then the Sacred Flame (now Holy Tower) people could not ignore the ornate of red and yellow flames that crawled all over the tower that kissed by the heaven's phoenix sun.

Lao quietly stumbled his feathers within long sleeves. Swimming both orbs and his head all across the intersections and further distance of apartments, thousands of board signs in front of every building that named rentals, restaurants, clothing warehouses, and hundreds of stands whereas any villager could sell Moon Festival's fireworks, fruits, noodles, teas, and many more. He and the Company reached seven blocks away from the harbor they went; the clothing garment district was nearly about three blocks ahead. Lao had a blissful feeling of desire entering his grandparents' rebuilt Tower of the Holy Flame. Even as if this albino prince as many including for those who sought him could be the next Lord of Gongmen, Lao merely knew he adored living in a village instead.

If Lao decided to become the next Lord of Gongmen, only the high lords or the Emperor of China could resolve to inherit him in a Sacred Flame tower. Instead of Lao's father who indeed became a vicious, snake-eye albino peacock who most villagers were frightened and he hated for those who whispered behind Shen's back. Even if the Lord of Gongmen was not around the whole city, including the villager streets nearby, and senators and ladies murmured within the meeting, Lord Feng's throne room, and outside of the Tower of the Sacred Flame.

Lao's right shoulder had flattened from warm, soft grasp. "Hey, Lao," the young peacock turned behind his shoulder toward the panda with jade eyes who called him gracefully. "Seems a bit strange to look around and never been here before?"

"Definitely," Lao serenely concurred, sensing the breeze of the harbor and the Pacific Ocean from the East. "I have never seen this place so sensational in all of China."

"So, this is your first time and hardcore to look at this humongous city," Po understood him. "You'll get used to this place, since I only been here, at least once? Right, Tigress?"

Po revolved toward the feminine tiger with amber eyes next to the panda, clasping their paws. "Once," Tigress answered in a pleasant tone and a small smirk.

Arriving near the clothing garment district, villagers of the Valley of Peace, the Prosper Valley, Musicians' Village, and Tanhuang hailed happily, storming across the sides of the streets and alleyways; children crouching underneath their parents' legs and scanned at the Company and Dragon Warrior. A crowd of people thundered their applause, whistling and cheering with their paws reaching to the sky. Every villager reflected many warriors they have known for years, especially a sow with light green garment wrapped around her belly she ran ahead of the Dragon Warrior. "PO! OH, GOOD GRACIOUS! YOU ARE ALIVE!" Mrs. Chow tackled Po's giant belly, embracing him as if the sow villager could not reach her hooves behind the panda's back.

"Mrs. Chow!" he laughed and accepted hugging the sow villager. A squeak antenna sound stormed in front of Po's nose.

"PO! COME HERE YOU!" A smaragdine insect bug splattered on Po's nose. Next warrior whirled above the orange roof, landing behind Po's back. "PO, YOU CAME BACK!" Monkey cheered, squeezing and pressing his cheek behind the panda's back; three of the Furious Five chuckled.

"Mantis! Monkey! You guys are here!" Po smiled thunderously; the bug leaped on Crane's upper chest.

"STRIPEY!" a tender cry boomed in front of throng pandas many surprised and brought a smile bending on their ears. A teenage panda with a pink vest and a red rose attached to her left ear that hanged by greenish thorns dashed toward Tigress.

"Lei Lei!" Tigress beamed, hunkered her knees and clutched Lei Lei around her. Both quivered their mouths and eyes silkened with red colliding on their cheeks.

"GIVE ME SOME BELLY GONGS!" twin pandas Dim and Sum separated their arms widely, embracing the tallest, giant panda after three of their fat bellies banged with a low gong that bounced like a basketball.

"LOTUS! PO!" elders of goose and smiley panda sprinted and tackled their loving son to the ground.

"DADS!" their son blessed and clenching the goose and Li without letting themselves go forever. Their hearts rose and pumped their veins across whole bodies as if the magnificent miracle have prevailed by Oogway's blessings to both Mr. Ping and Li Shan. You love your son more than a family that you attend the most. The greatest creation in the world, is him, your loving son, whether you are a father or a mother who you contemplate your son's innocent voice. "I MISS YOU ALL!"

"Oh, Lao!" a rapid, female voice intercepted in Lao's upper left corner. The bunny in a sapphire robe with midnight edges of sleeves and neck, came out of nowhere, bounded straight into the peacock's chest and long neck. "My peacock boyfriend!"

"Oh! Hong! You surprised me here!" Lao stunned in loud, astonishing chuckle he flipped both feathers behind Hong's back. "It's great you see you alright, Hong!"

"HEY, YOU GUYS!" a rough, delightful cheer summoned. The cobra sprung with a lightning wing onto Xing, then Lao, and she-wolf Lotus he revolved around and brushed their cheeks to the cobra's cheeks.

Moments went on by the sounds of grace, and delight cheer that echoes all around the city, especially to hundreds of pandas, warriors, and villagers gathered around the Dragon Warrior. "Master Xing! Master Lao!" the goose ran from the opened entrance of noodles and silk shop behind as if the sign indicated "Pasta and Silk/Rental Apartment." The apartment held fifteen orange lanterns attached to strings in three black lines across the wall by wall. Carved with emblems of school invitation, scroll news report of the Dragon Warrior's missing, flowers of jasmine, rose, and sunflowers were perching over corners of the shop.

"Kong!" three young warriors of the Nine hailed beamingly. Xing, Lao, and Lotus grasped behind the Nine's messenger. Lao proceeded. "I'm glad to see you are here with my people."

"You all fought well and brought me a grin I shall never forget your return!" Kong smirked. "Your three had fun busting many bandits?"

"Precisely, Kong!" nodded Lao.

Xing felt his heart thumping frequently and filling his pride he could achieve this dangerous task he succeeded with the Company. As seeking the crowd of all people palming and singing with the Dragon Warrior around him, the white tiger made for those who proud him. Both Li and Mr. Ping kept clutching their son's belly as if they fulfilled love and watched Po's return with the Company alive. Xing's vow had accomplished, even when the Nine's Leader offered his aunt Tigress to claim this pledge and did for the goose and elder panda.

A delicate hum let Xing's black ears towering. He discerned the honey throat before for many times in his life since the birth. His ocean orbs glinted and swam to the left where the tone created his attention, and his whole chest and spine froze, weighing his grin down by his reflective right eye pouring to his right fluffy cheek. A female, elder, pale and black stripes tiger stood forward with cobalt silk garment and black pants, sleeves carved to white lines of water and clouds. She spread her arms, spilling her rain eyes and a brilliant smile quivered ahead of her fortune, bravery grandson.

"Nana," he cried to Master Ming, folding his arms around her back. Xing could not repel his endurable tears of marvelous, as weeks he thought his grandmother in other times including nights at while he went meditating and listened to echoes of his master, his grandmother. Her paws comforted Xing's upper back and cheek that flattened toward his, sharing their adorable orbs and smiles they could not separate their huddle.

"Mother!" Xing opened and heard his brother's joyous voice rang around the apartment. His head turned right after Xing and Ming dispersed their arms. The white tiger's vision was not as the dream, nor the imagination as he felt strange movements and changed lands including his adoptive mother who sang with beautiful melody hum and rhythm. He froze his body about an inch, freezing his dimples that his ocean eyes met his brother hugging to someone who clutched him.

An elder peahen. Feathers met pale blue and blossom she ravished the colors of pure affection and remedy thoughts of healing. Her long elegant robe matched Xia's gown she wore light blue as main shade, and the other pink lines carved with blossom flowers on her sleeve edges and neck. She was no longer ill, neither a white during her sickness days, months and couple of years. Her cobalt eyes met the white tiger's who shrunk his heart and as veins pumped through bloodstreams Xing lightly gasped, smiling. "Mom!"

He reached out and squeezed his arms around Lady Xia. "Xing!" she wept naturally. "Oh, my sweet child. You have come back to me with my precious son."

"You feel better now, mom," Xing sniffed from his happy tears. "My Lady, you look healthy and same as you and your son met my grandmother and me while back."

"MOMMY!" Lotus whimpered, racing next to Xing's right side, folding and bounding her arms together on their peahen mother's back. She-wolf made a soft pitch cry underneath her fluffy throat, licking Xia's cheek as if panting as the canine's mouth opened with a tongue and sharp teeth grin.

"Oh, my sweet Lotus!" Xia delighted.

This day was the most pleasant and filled with apotheosis horizon of gray and blue with hazy white clouds. Many hugs and smiles were encouraging to let Company warriors return with the Dragon Warrior after Yinxing battle. Plenty villagers including the Seventh Righteous Xing sighted all six hugging and shaking their brown hawk companion on one blue apartment down to the block at the south. Many felt loss and shared condolences to Tai Chi students' sheep master who Temutai murdered her in Jade Palace.

Three Furious Five masters hunkered to their red panda master as if Shifu's smirk sunk her daughter's affection smile, and dazzled her amber eyes she met his. Tigress held her paw behind Shifu's back; the red panda's hands brushed and caressed his adoptive daughter's cheek.

* * *

II. Concerns

The night went on faster with millions of constellations of pale stars dancing across the midnight horizon, perching elsewhere over the rim. Summer had mixed a soft breeze of warm and light cold as if the wind silently pushed from the southeast. This season merely hot of course, that around daylight could intersect anyone's feeling of sweat by the sun it blessed you, even when you walk across the pavements, working on your apartment, and many.

The summer's cool breeze was flawless on each night in Gongmen City, needless to say as plenty for those adore the warm and cold summer days instead of a hot surrounding without the breeze. In a Noodle and Clothing apartment, the white tiger chopped some golden onions, slices of garlic, and radishes on the chopping board. Once slicing into a fraction of vegetables, Xing held the board and swept the food with a chef knife, pouring into the boiling water that filled with small foams and delicate white rice.

Of course, the white tiger had helped beside him. His grandmother gathered a wooden box of carrots and golden onions, perching it on the kitchen counter. Booming laughs vibrated on all surroundings including the whole pavement, thronged with five long mahogany tables as the Five and the Nine (five) sat and communed the Dragon Warrior along with two fathers and pandas on the center table. Rest were villagers at two counters to the right, and plenty of Emperor's best guards and the Company's wolves at two stands to the left.

"Any word for Bao, Xing?" the cobra's nonchalant ask caught Xing's right ear flicked.

"Not yet, Fanshe," the white tiger said, shaking his head a little without a tight throat, neither a small orbs. "We both know he is part of our family, and like a brother to you. Bao can face bold bandits while taken or been missing. I am sure he'll find a way to survive when you reminded me about _lumber_ he can find fire and woods within the bamboo forests, and great listener your brother will contemplate where bandits or us lead."

Xing earlier shared the news to the Nine about Bao's last seen where gorilla bandits took him into custody, sought by one of General Bear's expert spies. Not knowing how this Great Gorilla clan returned after their defeat caused by the Dragon Warrior preventing many apes destroying ancient temples and monuments of jade Oogway on high mountains about thirty miles away from north of Jade Palace.

The white tiger spiraled a wooden spoon on the boiling water; his eyes caught the attention in front of the center table nearby. The Nine's Remedy, Hong, towered her left arm she palmed her soft cheek. "How is Hong?" Xing innocently asked Fanshe when glimpsing the beautiful, attractive bunny looking down on her rice food as if the white tiger felt his stomach reaching out of Xing's belly.

"Hong has a deep heart when faced one of the pandas who surrendered her life she protected children in the Student Barrack," the Cobra perceived.

"Lei Lei's mother," he figured.

"Yeah," Fanshe nodded stubbornly to his tender voice.

The bunny's expression went priceless as if in her reflection, Hong encouraged the clumsy black and white bears they became the people's diversity. Helping out villagers in the Valley of Peace, heaving the rest for those who could not lift more massive things at their homes and farms across the beautiful village; and tolerating what pandas support the people to rid franticness from the past. Palming her left cheek and sensing the noodle and white rice into sinus chambers, Hong's eyes looked on the teenage panda with blossom flower crown who sat with Tigress at Lei Lei's right side. The feminine tiger with dawn eyes stroke Lei's back; echoes of woeful Hong captured the glimpse of stiff she-panda in blossom vest, and conical hat lied in between the middle of Po and Tigress's rooms at the heart of the corridor.

Shortly after cooking, the white tiger perched on the long pavement chair with the Nine and Jade Palace masters he placed the plate and sides, the butter and lovely vegetables entering his nose and gave a sip to Po's noodles and white rice. A _dull_ sound from Xing's right interfered. The elder red panda with a tan robe and blue shaw that wrapped around his left shoulder and belly stood beside Xing. "Master Shifu," the white tiger greeted happily.

"Good evening, Xing," Master Shifu strolled with a good smirk. "How is your head?"

"Still bruising a little. My skull behind me has an iron plate to prevent candies pouring off my head," he jeered.

"That's true. Xing could have been the next Bao if he said, 'Xing, _make_ me.'" Lao sneered.

A couple of warriors held their pie holes closed as if they drank tea and nearly spat humorously. _Ha! Funny, Lao._ The white tiger admitted, chuckling. "You could be the next Bao and say, 'Lao, _blow_ me.'"

Monkey guffawed along with Mantis he sat next to the peacock prince, hammering his flat palm to the table; Crane giggled next to Viper he towered with the Dragon Warrior and Tigress at Xing's left side. "What a thrilling comeback, Xing," Lao nodded his defeat he bent left side of his iron beak while Monkey palmed the young albino's back.

"You love my rice, Master Shifu?" Xing graciously asked him when turning to the red panda master who suppressed his hearty chuckle.

"It's delicious, Xing," Shifu balanced his smooth tone, taking a little credit as the sense of rice and noodle flavor he watered the combination taste of hot spice and butter. "As your rice becomes rich ingredient tastes, you are truly the next Master Ming's cooker."

 _Absolutely_. Xing agreed. The elder tigress in sapphire robe and black pants with pale silk waist sat ahead of Master Shifu. Ming's grandson was the perfect gift as she carefully taught Xing in his youth age to cook rice properly without a sign of raw, nor a hard taste to chew. Boiling the water, you pour rice that takes minutes is the most accessible level; ingredients and a mix of any spice and vegetables are the next levels of the chef, although, could take years if assembling your exact time and recommended elements.

Eating and sipping while contemplating guffaws, and echoes of communicating all around the noodle shop and the tables thronged with pandas and warriors for minutes, Xing rose his left ear as if the Dragon Warrior shared his perspective to the Furious Five masters about Shen's return. Talking to the albino including the struggle of eternal darkness the Five concerned that Lord Shen would have intimidated and kill Po wickedly. In Po's eyes, the panda sought the Lord of Gongmen as the Dragon Warrior including the Company regarded why Shen practiced _inner_ _peace_ and helped Po during the People Hero's absence.

Slight awe and perplex to Po's story, plenty would not agree as if Shen could quickly turn back to the panda and seek vengeance, however. Tigress being hectic and understanding a little, and she disliked to admit that this peacock who burned the panda village nearly murdered her closest friend in the Fireworks Factory, but have to stand aside with the panda when facing against Shen at once again.

"China heard this shocking news about General Kai's return," Xing heard the elder red panda interceded to the white tiger. Awakening in reality from himself became stony; the white tiger felt the strike of light in Shifu's throat — Xing rose his head and turned to the Jade Palace master who continued. "The return of Jade Slayer can be the next threat. What caused Kai's arrival after he destroyed himself in the Spirit Realm?"

This query let Xing's silent breath inhaling, reflecting the eyes of evocative Supreme Warlord he would not ignore a surprising bull who froze in front of him, Lotus, and Viper. "To tell you the truth, Huoju brought him back from the Spirit Realm," Xing told the red panda master, mixing the hot spice into the bowl with rice and motioned the wooden spoon around the plate. He towered his back and glimpsed at two elder masters including his adoptive peahen mother who perched in front of the table in concern. "The crocodile bandit Fung informed me first before the Company, and I witnessed the Collector's arrival and as the bull battled the Prince of Darkness."

"How has Kai returned before Huoju brought him?" his elder nana Ming concerned. All three heard a soft _thunk_ near Ming's left side, arriving a gentle, sagacious goat with large horns, colorful robes, wrinkled cheeks and long beard below her jaw, and glasses near the tip of Soothsayer's nose.

"Fung only heard rumors about Huoju captured the last jade amulet in the Spirit Realm," Xing pointed, carefully concentrating his reflect before conversing with wise masters, Lady Xia and Madam Soothsayer. "And what I concerned strongly is that someone prevented Kai's obliteration and transformed his body into an amulet."

"How is that possible?" Shifu demanded flatly.

"Difficult to explain. The Swan of Goddess who the Company and I met at the rim of the abandoned village near Yinxing Mountain, shared her account," Xing added, reflecting the black swan's voice that echoed within his mind. "Whoever captured Kai into a jade amulet could mysterious to seek the answer."

Laying the chopsticks to the side of the edge of the plate, the white tiger felt his heart flowing his bloodstream slowly as if visioning the smaragdine eyes of China's warlord. His palms were flattening onto his front legs, nearly tightened his throat but softened to allow him speaking ahead of the two masters and two sagacious villagers. "I encountered Kai once with Viper and Lotus inside the mountain," Xing began. "It was not a long discussion if he would talk menacingly, neither a fight he could have risen and toss his blades at me. He swept the bats before Kai saw us hiding behind the stone. I could not bear to move an inch that I collapsed my mouth opened for the first time when staring directly at him. The tallest bull in all of China than my pirate student looked so realistic. Kai directly stared and spoke a name at me once."

"Your name?" Shifu questioned curiously.

" _Master Wing_ ," the white tiger named one of Ming's ancestors.

A crackling antenna spawned next to Xing's rice and noodle bowl; plenty of the Five listened to Xing's story as if Monkey nearly brightened his ocean eyes. "Geesh. If that big guy comes near you and my friends, I'll grasp his fist and slam him like a ragdoll," the green insect gestured his _thingies_ and quietly hammered to the table. "Then tell Kai to keep his big mouth shut and learn his lesson."

"Hey. You know that Kai can make you a blow out, right?" the bird pondered, grasping his white bow he sipped noodles with chopsticks Crane held from his left feather.

"I'm _tiny_! He can't see me! Besides, remember the time when we almost have beaten the heck out of Po and saw me slamming him to the ground like million times?" he pointed—most of the Five thought for a second and nodded. "Yeah, I can do the same thing, and you know I am the number one hide and seek champion!"

A sudden movement winded behind Xing's left arm. "Tag, you're it!" Monkey poked his finger above Mantis's antennas.

"What?! Oh, no you don't! Get back here!" the bug leaped on the white tiger's head, chasing hyperactive golden-snub out of the restaurant.

Chuckling as warriors suppressed their snort thunderously, Xing sighed in untroubled as if the Nine including the white tiger often seeing friends they could mess and playful in other times after hard work or finished their quests. "Have you recalled the Mightiest Warriors scroll we read together inside the Library, Xing?" Shifu reminded the white tiger; Xing nodded before the red panda master continued. "Remember he was Wing Chen's student we discovered by Oogway's revelation. I have no doubts he could remember his old master. The Five, Po and I thought Oogway trained him during the Great War."

"Kai has been immortal for more than five hundred years," Ming anticipated in consternation. She thought to glimpse her food before looking at her old companion's blue eyes Ming asked. "Can he somehow reflect memories including my grandmother's ancestor?"

The red panda brushed his pale Fu Manchu under his jaw. "Mysterious answer to reveal," he said with reasonable voice. "In reality, an old age affects memories, which is only a natural existence we all live on forever, even in a next life, and the other. Depending on Kai's life during banishment years in the Spirit Realm, what he affects and knows more, is his _brother_."

* * *

III. Black Dragon Alley

Three days have passed. The horizon of pale silver-cobalt ocean perched among the Earth along with white ash clouds billowing across the apotheosis heaven. The sun sneaked onto the right side behind the wavy white pillows that blessed with orange and yellow star stroking naturally. The white tiger towered himself on the red-orange roof he scanned the whole district with the Resistance archers standing and glimpsing the entire streets and alleyways that villagers and soldiers strolled.

Xing had glimpsed the pavements, many streets and other terrains he desired to watch over and listen to the war drums from the rim of the city in the north through the west of five gold towers. Slow rhythms of "da-da-boom-boom," friendlies summoned. Pace melodies of "ka-boom-boom, ka-boom-boom" and different war songs, the enemies spawned. Xing held the red bow and a black quiver with crimson arrows the one-eyed Commander gave him a gift, perceiving this white tiger was the potential in a precise mark, the Nine's Leader could not miss the target on opponent's legs and arms. Vowing not to execute the bandit, the white tiger had to pull the rope and release the arrow wherever the bandit could lead and hurt.

Shouts have heard from the first downslope pavement as if Xing knelt his right knee toward the edge of the gray brick, and grinned to whoever educated the Prosper Valley and the Valley of Peace villagers. Po formed his kung fu stance of a _panda_ style, flowing the water you balance your right foot after darting your left foot forward; thrusting right fist, you hail. Next, his partner arrived who grasped paws behind her back beside the panda. Tigress sauntered and kept her amber eyes toward the villagers she had to peer any and train for those who were having trouble to defend themselves. Remarkably, Xing's aunt countered Lei Lei's big arms quickly, to let her claws not blowing but indicating where weak spots to dispose enemy's body points.

Peering the whole practice platform, the white tiger caught a dense of jade spark among the horizon from his left eye. Odd. Most of ace hawks, eagles, cranes, and swans positioned their flights on elsewhere randomly as if locals kept their eyes at the sky, steep mountains and many sceneries. He thought someone had to catch his attention. Xing sharpened his view toward the grayish pillow it floated higher and caressed by the sun's light. Something small and large wings of light green form entered in the clouds he lastly saw in seconds after disappeared.

 _I must have seen imaginary things._ Xing thought with delicate eyes stretching his left eye and bent his right orb.

Sensing the ocean from the southeast, the white tiger pulled his left jaw down toward the noodle shop's dining yard. The one-eyed wolf clasped the peahen lady's long feathers as if their eyes met with sparkle orbs; Xing hardly contemplate their reunion voices as Wolf Boss, and Lady Xia did meet from Lao's homeland from northeast mountain village where the Commander and Lord Shen occupied during their exile times. Both bent arms and crushed their backs and stroke against their cheeks—Xing's smile bent back, knowing for Wolf Boss and Lady Xia were the only closest companions he determined.

 _Zhong_ cherished _Lao's mother._ Xing thought serenely.

A loud whistle let Xing turning his crown where he glimpsed the paved road. The Dragon Warrior gestured the white tiger as the enormous water bull with long, elegant pale silk and ruby sash stood behind Po. Shortly, the panda waited for Xing's arrival; the white tiger bounded with the b-twist, landing in front of the People's Hero before bowing admirably and gently. "My Emperor," Xing greeted Huangdi. "Good morning."

The Emperor nodded and shut his orbs at the same time. "Good morning, Master Xing," the water bull introduced with a fruity tone. "You must come with me to the Black Dragon Alley with your peafowl brother —" Huangdi met his eyes toward Po's emerald orbs. "— The Jade Palace masters can follow. We have something to show you."

"What's going on, Po?" the white peacock prince in cobalt silk robe and red trim asked, pondering before proceeding through the hill roads toward the northeast.

"I don't know. It looks like one of Huoju's prisoners desire to talk, maybe?" the panda guessed tightly.

"Oh, my, is that your grandfather's robe, my Prince?" Viper slithered next to the albino peacock prince.

Lao bent his feathers within large sleeves. "A retired antelope guard from the Tower noticed my presence. This man came in Noodle and Garment store yesterday who cherished my mother and me, and answered Oogway's prayer he informed about the peafowls' return to Gongmen City," Lao clarified. "He and the rest of antelope guards including Gongmen Masters swept into the collateral Flame tower and searched plenty of ancient scripts, books, monuments, and garments."

"This city realized your arrival and _brooded_ what you are. Some say you might be the next you-know-who creating tyranny and vengeance," Huangdi said. "Other rumors across the city noticed you are Shen's father who brought heavy heart and great care he watched over districts properly."

"Tyranny is no such way for me to manipulate people and let them be afraid of my power, my Emperor," the Nine's Clever minded. "I am not my father."

"Sadly, you are _not_ , my child." Huangdi sagaciously said.

Moments when strolling across two districts from left, right, and straight on many directions to seek a board sign "Black Dragon Alley" near the river north, few fighters and Resistance guards arrived on small courtyards with gray pavements. Red lanterns hanged on over twenty black strings lined on all apartments down the path through a sidewalk of short stairs. "So, that was the idea about one of the prisoners who likes to share his plan, and gives him witness protection?" Mantis perturbed.

"Snitching any of the plans to the Resistance, then that guy could get killed by one of the bandits," Xing noticed. "If lucky from him to be alive, we'll see how Huoju's gangs will listen to their informer."

"These guards don't look happy," Crane behind Xing pointed.

More than forty archers positioned above apartment roofs. Giant throng guards of gold, blue and red armors propped onto sidewalks and pavements as if glimpsing the dark alleyway. On the side of it, the brown board of crimson painting with four chains of handcuffs titled: Gongmen Jail. "That small arena inside used to be a kung fu class and tonight's brawl for a couple of years before Shen's arrival. It used to be a tea house that once became the city's jailhouse, but prohibited for the council's reasons." The Emperor explained.

The Five's alpha piled plenty of thoughtful questions when entering the dark alleyway and turned left near the entrance of Gongmen Jail. "How many Huoju's gangs are in there you and the Resistance captured, my Emperor?" Tigress determined next to the elder buffalo.

"Thirty, Master Tigress," he numbered the bandits. "Many decide to submit and face assault charges after the assault of the Valley of Peace and Jade Palace."

 _Hmm._ Tigress buzzed under the feminine fluffy throat.

Two wolf guards with wraps and gold and black armors around their bodies they held long iron flame spears, proceeded the entrance opened as if the Emperor bent his body forward. Despite his height, mainly giant and could nearly fit in the corridor as his horns barely touched the red constellations ceiling with woods that support on all sides. As soon as him, the Five and the Nine (Lao and Xing) reached inside the dimmed interior of Gongmen Jail; many stopped strolling once Huangdi gestured his left hoof.

Rough yells boomed ahead of the jail. And the midnight boar with curvy yellow teeth in between the bandit's snout in a silver chest armor roared after bounding on the second floor and over the wooden rail. Intercepting in front of the Emperor, the white tiger propelled in all fours with a loud growl, tackling the boar straight down the pavement yin-yang floor with a local of Huangdi's yak guards defending their positions against the bandits.

Crane and Mantis soared and booted three bandits on the right side of the jail; the green insect aggressively tapped his pointies around the whole circular pavement to the left and darted black yak and hyena bandits back inside their cell. The prince, Dragon Warrior, and the Five's alpha held the Emperor behind them defensively as if any enemy's attempt could get a severe problem: striking the Emperor is high treason, worst can execute if the highest rank in all of China would decide the bandit's fate.

Xing sprung his legs and countered the boar's knee strike. After booting, the boar screamed and revolved his fists toward the white tiger. Xing blocked with _chi-gon_ onto the boar's bridge on each arm; knife-palming his throat twice. A second attempt after perplexing from the bandit who gave a stunning look of brown eyes, he lifted his knee and blew his left foot forward. Snatching his hoof quickly, Xing swept his left foot behind the boar's right ankle, spinning the bandit after the tiger raised his foot and balanced on the other.

The boar impacted and dizzied after a hard impact behind his skull, awakening from the tiger's rapid grasp on his chest armor below the neck—

"NO! PLEASE! I yield!" the boar yelped and covered his panicky eyes.

 _You should be._ Xing darkly thought. Lifting the panicking boar, the white tiger spun to his back and shoved both paws on the bandit, hurling him where the cell he was and the yak in blue and gold armor slammed the bar's door. Each cell could hold five bandits: fifteen on the first floor, and fifteen on three large cages that black chains sustained by the subterranean rock. "Anyone else?" Xing demanded flatly and suppressed his burnt ahead, swimming his head around the cells.

The cells grew silent as the ghost whispered it's deathly tone and the white tiger sensed murmurs around them. A black paw stroke on Xing's left shoulder, knowing the white tiger felt the Dragon Warrior's arrival. Tigress, Viper, Monkey, and Lao stood on the second floor with Emperor Huangdi— and Master Bear who arrived the scene along with Masters Chicken and Eagle. Crane and Mantis guarded their positions on the balance of kung fu forms, eying against the awe bandits on both sides.

"There's more, pretty boy," a sweet, sourly feminine voice answered from the cool bar the panda and white tiger looked to their left. Po could not stop his horrifying gasp he dazzled his jade eyes in front of the she-warrior who stood ahead of the door bar. Yellow eyes. A clouded leopard with simple gray sleeveless robes, and head, ears and leg wrappings. "You discuss with a man, who is deep in his heart, loves his _child_."

"Wing Wu?" Po revealed in shocking tone after freezing his breath underneath his throat. "How on Earth did you—?"

Pointed by Wing's gesture head where Masters Ox and Croc were in captive years ago, Xing and Po shrunk their pupils they sharpened their perspectives. Many voices went silent as the jail could murmur its deathly tone. Inside the bar, thump steps approached and the other scraped metals clang and approached from the left of both heads. The whispery clanks echoed after it guided closer than what you could hear a terrifying sound you never expected nearby. _I know that sound…_ Po quivered his throat cheeks and green eyes he illuminated the whole jail in his frantic vision in a sudden gasp. The figure was not a dream, neither a phantasm to glimpse a ghost who folded its form underneath some long-length cloth.

The panda's student revealed its grayish form with intimidating— _innocent_ ruby eyes, and the other rose the dawn eyes from the West horizon who crossed arms together and flat backend its back onto the gray bricks.

"Greetings, panda."

* * *

 ** _How do you like this shocking part and catch something strange in this part? So far, we will be getting closer to the battle in future chapters around mid-2018, especially the climax and conclusion I have been waiting to write like_ forever _!_**

 ** _GZ_**

 ** _4/30/2018_**


	45. Gongmen Jail (E09)

**It's Kung Fu Panda day, everyone!**

 **The first movie's release was on this day, June 6! I was thirteen back then when watching that awesome movie at the movie theater, and saw Po became _the_ big fat panda and defeated the first, nostalgic antagonist Tai Lung!**

 **News: I do not know how I can finish this story, but personal things (real life and serious works stuff) are in my way while skirmishing against writer's block! One thing for sure: I will finish the Mightiest Warriors, Book One this year!**

 **As for the time being: HAPPY TENTH ANNIVERSARY, PANDOM! If you seek mistakes, remind me on PM or reviews!**

 **GZ**

 **6/6/2018**

* * *

 **Episode Nine: Haidao ( 41 - Indefinite )**

* * *

 _Chapter LVV_

 _Gongmen Jail_

 **I**

Gongmen Jail went silent. Burbling murmurs entered out of every being's mouth; many unexpectedly glimpsed the three of the most perilous adversaries in all of China. One swore his vengeance to manifest people bow at the albino's feet. Second to return his pride and achieve his "title." Third and last claimed to dominate China across scenery to scenery, town to town, and village to village where three including their sister invited their companions and clanmates by their side to accomplish their goal.

Indeed, three quests failed to their actions, thanks to the Dragon Warrior he dealt two former adversaries and one for three Masters of Gongmen handled the Wu Sisters! "What a small world to unexpected sightseeing, isn't it, Panda?" the albino questioned his teacher interestingly.

Lao sunk his eyes closed tightly. His chest went staggering as his heart crunched and thrust his streams around the veins of clenched orbs and feathers. "Uh, Po. I thought we all saw Shen crushed by his cannon!" the young peacock heard the bug who echoed in a loud, perplexing shout next to the panda.

"Yeah, last time was him battling against Po!" Crane pointed out to Mantis as if the Five went staggering and looked at themselves in an unbelievable moment to peer the peacock, alive and— well, serene. The bird darted his shocking eyes at the Lord of Gongmen, having thousands of questions in his empty mind that poured with mysteries and demands when ambling to Po's right side surprisingly. "And as for you, Lord Shen. Where the heck you been for the last ten years?"

"Peacefully slept with the dead, and dreamt of you and the Five burning into a corpse by the hooves of the Prince of Darkness. And here I am." Shen smirked cooly.

Crane's top beak rose and jerked his head back. "Surprise." Lord Shen announced in wicked, opera tone.

A soft rumble landed behind three warriors as if most heads were turning to themselves in awe and bright horizon eyes brightening at whoever stood up and walked ahead of Lord Shen's cell (previously Ox and Croc's jail room). "Greetings, my old friend," a gentle, vibrant, elder voice approached from behind Po and the white tiger Xing.

The panda, the white tiger, crane, and the green insect noticed their heads growing cold and turned. _Old friend?_ Po repeated his thoughtful demand. The large water bull towered and manifested his hoof grasping toward his chest, and long pale garment with the red sash around the waist.

The albino straightened his neck he sought a familiar form's yellow eyes staring down at Shen. Unbelievable! "Huangdi?" Lord Shen recognized the elder astonishingly, loosened his eyelids separating from the albino's ruby eyes.

"You have come home," the elder's breathless voice tone spoke out and drowned underneath his giant throat.

" _Emperor_ Huangdi. You are much taller than my father's tower," Shen figured, freezing his breath as the albino's chest stoned.

 _The Emperor knows this peacock?_ Xing thought astonishingly. _Small world we are living in, eh?_

"Precisely," the elder admitted. His spine went traveled from far north he could sense the rime climbing, and entering the water bull's emotional — stone, staggering, and unbelievable what he saw the crimson eyes of the albino overwhelmingly. Huangdi's hoof laid on his chest. "It has been so long, after many years when you exiled. First was your banishment. During your arrival, I have heard your presence from one of the lords of Kong City, and my Hand would have sent any kung fu master to cease your actions. The panda from the Valley of Peace defeated you. And second, was your _resurrection_."

Many heads regarded, locking their natural eyes at the giant water bull who reached near the window bars. Huangdi continued in concerning at once the panda, and the white tiger stood next to the Emperor close defending him. "For the last ten years, the Masters claimed this city after your death and peafowls were no more to inherit your city. Before all this happened, Lord Shen, you were so young and innocent how you managed to play with our companions near the Harbor while my father met your old peafowl inside Lord Feng's Throne Room."

"I recall," Shen noticed dearly, folding his feathers ahead of the thick black bars he grasped. "You never manifest myself returned you a favor. The harbor was my last living that my strength could not last I tried swimming above the surface. And the shadow figure spawned above, and pulled me out of the water."

The bug crawled on the white tiger's left wrist to upper shoulder. "I think this guy got a familiar tale like your brother, Xing," Mantis murmured right next to the tiger's left ear, without Shen revealing the bug's inaudible words.

Xing bent his head once while Shen proceeded. "My Emperor. Your father was—"

The water bull smirked into a soft chuckle. "Forgive me, Lord Shen," the Emperor apologized dearly after suppressing his chortle. "I reckon my father was ruthless who he is not like people who care. To me —" he palmed his chest, "— I am part of the people who concern, and cherish in a deep affection toward others."

"Yes, indeed." Shen concurred.

"My Emperor," Eagle in silvery vest armor, echoed by his booming, bold voice he stood and clenched his right talon on the pavement behind the Emperor. "I know peacocks including for those who read about them, and lastly I concern Lord Feng's son has criminal issues. The Lord of Gongmen _cannot_ be trusted."

"Neither the snow leopard!" General Bear from the second floor next to three of the Five roared calmly. The Great Dragon within the cell snorted and scoffed his nose; crossing his arms still, Tai Lung contemplated the mighty, thunderous General voice as if many cellmates and bandits cowered behind and sunk underneath their crowns. "Tai Lung destroyed Chorh-Gom Prison since thirteen years ago. The prison has rebuilt eight years earlier. And two months ago, Prince Huoju demolished the highest level of the guarded palace after he and his supporters freed Wu Sisters, and murdered the warden!"

"General, please," Huangdi gestured his hoof, calming the high-rank masters he dazzled his heaven eyes.

"How did you three travel to this city from Yinxing Mountain?" the white tiger demanded one of the dangerous criminals in the dark, grim cell Xing approached about one foot to the door. "Did you follow the Resistance quietly? When—?"

Xing had questions; then Wing cut him off. A she-leopard grasped the metal door harder and summoned her small fangs as if the antelope guards of light ocean garment and red spears pointed their weapons at the door without a flinch. "Huoju sold us here, boy," Wing Wu spat.

"Careful, Xing! She'll attract your distraction on what you seek ahead of the beauty warrior where Wing can tear your weakness!" Po warned.

The white tiger bent his arms in front of his chest. "I understand that clear, Dragon Warrior." Xing nodded with a known quantity.

"Without eight-point cuffs and that tortoise shell with ten acupressures, I would have broken the cell and hammer your heads!" Wing Wu pointed and clenched the bars.

The white tiger look at the panda he curved his right eyebrow. "I like this one," Xing darted his right thumb at her.

The panda rolled his crown. "Right," Po confused, but quivering his head. "As what you said clearly and on the other hand about this Huoju guy sold you out —" the Dragon Warrior ambled near the front bar door. " — what is the purpose?"

"Huoju had spare Shen's life, and so had Tai Lung. I volunteered with them," she briefed. "Tai informed me how that Ox could do no such mercy as he is the next conqueror to control China."

"Yet, Street Fighters stopped you and your Sisters," Xing boldly said. "And why did you leave without Su and Wan?"

The leopard concerned the white tiger's demand she could not reply about more than five seconds in a deep sigh. Looking ahead of the tiger's ocean eyes, Wing Wu finally explained. "There are discussions from Huoju and his commander while Shen, Tai Lung, and I escaped the mountain."

* * *

 **II**

 _ **Five Days Earlier**_

 _The rime of low hill was pressing lips from the northern wind. Thousands of red torches pulsed and dripped on all the dying logs, melting into pale smokes and steam water from black branches and summer leaves. Bandits, every being, wielded sharp axes and chopped trees above the roots on surfaces they enlightened fires after gathering woods and sticks across the shady sceneries._

 _One sister, Wing with the same outfit of wrappings on her body including both ears she breathed in silently. Standing over the open grass with a small open view of tall forest trees that was gleaming below by red fires around the land, Wing watched the Ox warlord's grim face, absorbing crimson eyes and a nasty battle scar below his left eye to the black nose._

 _One peacock in a gray robe with water trims on sleeves and tribal details behind his back and bird cuffed on his wings with ten acupressure cuffs he knelt. A dart rope wrapped around Lord Shen's train, preventing the next conflict as if the Ox Prince Huoju realized this bird could use advantages. Next, to the albino, his colleague also knelt beside the finality bird — a snow leopard. Reflective sun eyes and purple silk pants with black belt and small spikes. His chest grew sore, once punching by an angry water bull Temutai who wore the Medallion around the colossal's neck. The peacock could hear croaked breath from Tai Lung's throat. Burnt woods, crackling fires, lumber chops thundered elsewhere, feeling a warm circulating the land and into Shen's robes and feathers, and Tai Lung's pants and clouded furs._

 _The bear in black moved on the sloping stone behind Huoju. Gray metallic kilt. Crimson belt. Ironwood chest plate. And Metallic gauntlets with red sash wraps underneath her arms._ "I redeem your atrocious army to conquer, Huoju. Fear shall reveal to every being what you desire. But the enemy's bold move, this Company crew discovered our scrolls, reinforcements, and your former ally's sanctuary," _the bear in black spoke ahead of his loyal Ox Prince. Phantom inhaled from her snout anxiously._ "What if you failed to take over the city?"

 **There will be no such failure when my father always clarified there would be no victorious if you consider intolerable.** _Huoju clenched his left hoof after speaking out strictly._

"You hated Lord Commander's order," _she approached him. Huoju turned and listened to her conversation as if her orbs went pale red._ "Since on that day you went through incursion in Qing Temple, you headed over the platform and peered small 'future' eyes they sobbed in front of you. You couldn't resist your sword in front of them." _For a moment, she hesitated, brokenly breathing underneath her throat Phantom asked._ "Was that the reason you desire to keep the rest of children from our enemies?"

 **No protectors. No Mightiest Warriors. _No White Dragon_.** _Huoju snapped, revealing his brilliant crimson eyes Phantom sensed the Prince of Darkness's flammable flames on temples._ **Every precious warrior will die at the hands of my sister.**

"You and I both saw that _**thing** _ it tried to kill you. That wūpó lies!" _Phantom pitched her cry._

"Mind your language, female!" _She turned to one of the two former allies who growled, unforgivingly manifested at the albino's cruel-looking eyes and fastened iron beak._

 _The bear in black hurled her left claw. Gasping in anxious, Shen felt his body and feathers crawling below his neck. Pieces of wood branches stuck on feathers. A shadow ribbon from the bear's claw slithered onto the albino's head, tightly closed his iron beak. Silencing the peacock in agony with a scowl he tried yanking his head but shadows froze Shen, Phantom gestured and pressed her claw finger toward her gray lips, shushing him menacingly._

 _How dare you!_

 _Phantom ignored Shen's muffled scream she hated traitors, noticing from the beginning, the bear in black disgusted the Lord of Gongmen as if the Prince adored having him on his side after Huoju resurrected the peacock by Ox's shroud of darkness that entered the harbor. And to her second thought, Shen who had help from the Dragon Warrior, and conspired with Tai Lung including for those who are panda's companions to free the panda, are severe punishments. Phantom glimpsed back at her loyal Ox who brushed his jaw._ "You encouraged Wugu more. You loved her," _the bear in black said, with deep tone Phantom reached the Prince's left cheek and looked on Huoju's vibrant orbs._ "Is that why Lord Commander wanted you to capture your sister when General Kai kept her for years?"

 _Huoju grasped her fingers he breathed his snout._ **I have had orders from my master. Wugu could have share plots to search our weaknesses.** _Huoju confessed._ _He strolled down to the dirt after both him and Phantom moved away from the pale stone._ **After Kai killed her, Lord Commander proposed me a different call to deliver her stiff body into the mountain and gather dark chi orbs from my master. I have waited many years until the time of my wrath can complete.**

"The Resistance has that panda," _the bear barked cooly._

 **We have the clan. We have Shen's weapons. We have thousands of bandits.** The Prince pointed in bold, balanced voice. **Our friendlies' ambitions are understandable. Snatch every poor's money, raid villages, burn houses, debts will pay, slaves to sell and buy, and above all, trusting their Prince.**

 _A large water bull ambled ahead of the snow leopard, who mooned the bear in_ black's _head gave a slight nod. His sleeveless tunic was the only bright red as if fires crawled on every tree around the space scenery—Temutai's neck went shining to a deathly pink and deep crimson. The Medallion, deeply mysterious to reveal who forged this evil stone in which clustered dark feelings, full of hate and limitless black magic. His right hoof spilled with hot lava toward the Great Dragon._

 _His lungs and many alive veins fired underneath Tai's fur like a fire. Screaming in torment, Tai Lung cried and quivered his body violently. Three sisters held their necks high, and teeth were sucking below their lips as if a painful scream to only two watched their former ally, helpless. Furrowing at this tragic and traumatic to gaze and listened to the leopard's dying suppression—_

"ALRIGHT, STOP!" _one of the Wu Sisters scowled who finally stood ahead and towered her back._

 _Temutai ceased glimmering his lava-hoof smothering and burning Tai Lung's chest, and throat, him including two warlords swiveled at the female leopard. Behind her, Su Wu clenched her sister's arm._ "Wing! Stand back, and shut your mouth!" _she jerked her sister's arm, but Wing yanked her limb she disregarded sisters._

 _Desperately eying the albino and the snow leopard, Wing insisted._ "Shen and Tai Lung are finished their suffering, your Highness!" _she grimaced, tightening her eyelids at three._ "Let them live and reconsider their mistakes! Shen and Tai Lung made terrible decisions, and both realized consequences like this! Give them both one last chance!"

 _Begging emotionally from Wing Wu, the Prince of Darkness gestured the water buffalo out of sight; Temutai retreated and walked away toward his clanmates near large trees chopping and burning._

 **Tai Lung's future continues where I sought a vision of this snow leopard, which he desires retaliation and soon mount the red panda's head in front of the Jade Palace doorway.** _Huoju frowned, thrusting the Great Dragon carefully and looked at the albino peacock._

 **You. My closest friend, Lord Shen. You and I made a deal to let us venture your city and become the Emperor of China.** _The Prince sighed. Heartbreaking in such betrayal and peered down to Lord Shen, Huoju replied hardly with disappointed head shaking._ **You were once informed not to listen to my prisoner who the panda has Oogway's chi within him. The Dragon Warrior was the one who defeated you. Then your future lies upon the unity of you and son of Li Shan. His father I too reckon Po's vision, your father's colleague became the panda who Lord Feng never told you.**

 _Wing Wu stared at Huoju who bent his body and neck stretched forward next to Lord Shen's right side of his head. Undoubtedly as if figuring out that the Prince murmured without announcing with the Clan and other leaders to hear Huoju, Wing's eyes bugged after the Ox returned towering his back. She witnessed the peacock's crests collapsed and stiffened his body, without moving after Shen popped his ruby eyes opened._

 **Send them where the Resistance occupies.** _Huoju directed Phantom._ **Whether they inform the Emperor or the Dragon Warrior, the Resistance and every master will not convince the peacock and the snow leopard.**

"We planned this quest for a hundred times since we lived the fortress before those fighters seized us." _Wing Wu flicked her ears back. Looking at her sisters, their young sister shook and sadly pointed them._ "Tai Lung freed us and offered from him delaying the Dragon Warrior in the forest on that night. Another plan like Prince Huoju's idea, sisters—" _she revolved her chest in front,_ " — is not _promising_."

"Wing—!" _Wan Wu interfered before her sister Wing rejected and defended._

"Two times we have failed!" _she shouted truthfully._ "The third will rule in a burial if we follow Huoju and soon fail!"

 _Su Wu hissed. Giving a grimace look and sharp teeth, the Wu Sister alpha squinted._ "I will not be part of this, Su," Wing shook her head vulnerable.

"And neither Huoju's battle plan," _Su Wu clenched her teeth._ "Whether you hate it or not, Wing: you will obey Prince Huoju and **_do_ ** as I command."

"Wing, he is stepping closer to our victory! And now you are submitting?" _Wan next to Su Wu screamed in a query._

"Su, Wan! Can't you see Tai Lung is in misery?! Look at his face and chest!" _Wing cried after darting her paw at the leopard._ "He is bleeding all over the dirt!"

"He betrayed our Prince, sister!" _Su fired back._

 _Wing flared her eyes._ "Would you care if he dies, and never return him a favor for what Tai did to us?" _she demanded._

 _Her bold demand pushed Su and Wan Wu's hearts and minds. Wu Sisters craved and attractively encouraged Tai Lung and had their interests, along by ambitions they could have returned becoming the Great Dragon's disciples after him long gone with a cause of the Dragon Warrior's Wushi Finger Hold. Would you offer a favor to someone who redeemed you from your final moments? Her sisters held their tongue back, moving their eyes down and sides. For a moment, Su and Wan Wu admitted while inhaling toward their emotional, anguished leopard sister._

 _Wing felt her fur towering behind._ **Your fate decides with your colleague, daughter of Méiguī.** _Huoju palmed Wing's right shoulder._ **Wishing to exile with Lord Shen and Tai Lung, sisters of yours will become loyal to me. However-**

 _Wing rose her head and glimpsed the Ox who stood behind her, unemotional and eyes dazzling. Spines and veins stumbled, sparkled with cold from Huoju's hoof. Wing Wu._ **Returning to the Fire Clan and Wu Sisters, my sister will _feast_ your heart.**

 _Both Huoju and Wing's heads gazed. His lips stretched to the side of his right cheek from the sound of ghost wind. A woman's wail echoed, lowered like the giant's growl. Wing's eyes and whole head quivered, her body went stiff, her feet froze. Leveling the heart and loudly thumped, Wing shut her eyes; Huoju caught her left jaw, refusing her to prevent watching this grayish smoke with shady black nostrils, squint eyes and top lip rose it summoned blood fangs._

* * *

 **III**

"He knew every step what Lord Shen had talked to someone who that Prince hated every person's light. Huoju sensed my heart crawling near to my throat at once Phantom noticed Shen and Tai Lung crossed him and all the Fire Clan's lieutenants, including my sisters and me." Wing Wu continued during her conclusion tale.

Every head became pale to sweat as if Xing and Po looked at each other, then the albino and snow leopard, and the Emperor next to them. Questioning in thoughts with concerns, the white tiger rotated and sought his peacock brother who stood beside Tigress, Monkey, and Viper. "Behind Huoju, it floated with dark shades, giving a nasty blank glare and sharp fangs that watched our fear.

" ** _It_**?" the Nine's Leader Xing turned after wondering at she-leopard.

Wing shut her eyes. "A **_monster_**." she detailed anxiously.

Few bandits within cells, now as prisoners, hailed from murmuring underneath their throats to booming out with anger. The elder buffalo gestured his opened-right hoof. "There is no need to start communing violently in here," calmed Emperor Huangdi. He swam his head around Gongmen Jail. Instead, his yellow eyes focused on three, vicious warriors. "Prince Huoju spared you three as if he concerned the betrayal. I assume the fact that he cared, then spared you to exile without slaughtering."

"Most of my cannons will venture, bandits have enough power by Huoju's order to destroy wherever you stand, and inside shelters." Lord Shen towered his long feathered neck he warned the Emperor.

"One hundred and one cannons?" Huangdi guessed.

The Lord of Gongmen nodded. "Before selling us here," he looked at many eyes which met his, "this wretched, ignoramus Temutai interests to place your heads on all spikes and hang bodies around the tower, by manifesting fear and unfriendly Huoju you will soon not underestimate him."

"Unless Huoju fears the future." Tai Lung intervened.

The white tiger rose his black ears he squinted at the snow leopard who Xing could barely glimpse Tai Lung's head that shaded in dark gray from shadows surrounding him. " _What_ future?" Xing interrogated.

"Panda, do you remember this awesome creature who many bandits and Huoju startled in front of it?" Shen asked.

Dragon Warrior gasped and dazzled his smaragdine eyes. "Yes! We all did!" Po smirked and fisted near his chest.

"What _awesome_ creature?" the green insect demanded with confusion he swam his head rapidly on Xing's shoulder. "What are the big cat and white bird talking about, Po?"

"Soothsayer manifested Huoju's future," Shen revealed in clarification ahead of perplexed warriors and the Emperor. "This Mightiest Warriors theory is not just what he can embrace against all five. There is another who that beast fears from it."

"Which is?" Crane squinted his left eye he ambled next to Po.

"Familiar to my chi creature, Crane!" the panda smirked, feet tapping on pavement yin yang floor. "It was a shape of Yin Yang, formed to a stern, intimidation eyes, fangs, reptile skin with pale claws and wings."

"You are saying Huoju is afraid of the dragon, like yours?" the white tiger questioned, genuinely understandable as if Po shared the tale of Jade versus Chi and comprehended many people in all of China they listened after the Maker's defeat.

"Dragons before Oogway are gone," another elder soldier spoke calmly. An owl who previously argued two weeks ago at General Bear's War Tent arrived with golden armor, black pants and the Resistance emblem of Yin Yang with a tiger and dragon revolving around the outer circle. "Do you think the ancient dragon who created and educated us for survival and self-defensive can return China to save us all from Prince Huoju?"

"We have the _Dragon_ Warrior here," the brown bear silenced Master Owl, giving a cinnamon flare at the bird.

"Let me put it this way, General Bear and Master Owl with all due respect," the white tiger joined. He stood close to the center of yin-yang pavement and announced the white tiger observed prisoners, warriors, and the Emperor. "This warrior became the inception of Kung Fu student through years —" Xing gestured the panda. "— Bandits fear of him who protects the people and many he loves. One evil warlord said that who the panda himself shifted to a giant Chi Dragon, battled and surrendered his power against the worthy opponent."

Plenty of bandits in random cells gave a slight nod, half bent left and right of their heads; The Dragon Warrior took the white tiger's encouragement as if the panda admitted Xing's speech. "Po defeated General Kai. And Kai _somehow_ killed himself." the white tiger continued, carefully considered.

"'Somehow'?" Xing's right ear caught flickering and heard Wing Wu who repeated with a perplexed query.

Good question. Xing thought after turning toward she-leopard. "Unknowingly, somebody needed him alive, but turned Beast of Vengeance into a jade amulet before Huoju summoned Kai."

The Great Dragon strolled and shown his figure of bruises on his chest, left black eye and plenty of pale scars on his shoulders. "Tigress?" Tai widened his right eye.

The white tiger sensed the warmth surrounding his back. His aunt moved her head next to Xing's left ear, murmuring her nephew inaudibly Tai Lung, Lord Shen, and many could not catch Tigress's soft voice. Seeking four eyes of gold and red, the white tiger bent his head. "I must be going outside," Xing informed the Dragon Warrior and the Emperor of China. Next, the Nine's leader darted his ocean eyes at the albino's ruby orbs. "Hopefully we will speak about this _awesome_ dragon very soon."

Nodding to the panda and most high ranks around Gongmen Jail, Xing roamed into the tunnel and strolled on the stairs toward the entrance. The albino browsed his orbs at the white tiger who left, noticing only Monkey and Viper stood on the edge. _Dongji_. Shen figured. "The map of attack positions will strike where Huoju's army can sweep and enter the city." Lord Shen detailed the Emperor. "The Prince's tactical men will outnumber one in each district."

"Clever bird," the Owl spat while scoffing and shaking his head, clenching his beak. "Lord Shen is trying to trick us and convince this peacock to separate our local forces, and then bandits could ambush."

The panda sought the Emperor squinting at the bird behind him. "Let Lord Shen speak," the elder buffalo ordered. Revolving back, Emperor Huangdi ambled and towered his back he met the peacock's eyes. "Tell me everything you know."

* * *

 **IV**

The white peacock with blue train and crests heard serene steps near the front door of Gongmen Jail. Lao immediately shut his natural horizon eyes. He could not believe his father returned to his grandparents' prosperous city, this innocent town where the Masters of Jade Palace adored sharing their stories they encountered the Lord of Gongmen along with vicious wolves, including Wolf Boss.

"Are you okay, Lao?" his white tiger brother palmed Lao's back. Xing discerned the distressed eyes Lao barely opened his visions. Seeking forward, the Nine's Clever breathed his sinus.

"Yes," Lao sank his eyes toward the pavement. "I need to be in space between Shen and me."

For a moment, the white tiger earlier overheard his brother's discussion with Commander Wolf Boss they, indeed had history and encountered the Lord of Gongmen. Lao attacking his father that Xing witnessed? Xing's peacock brother could have been the next albino with a mix of affection and full of hate as if both Shen and Lao matched their personalities. You would not fight against a father who went into the darkness, then traveled into the light to seek clemency. Deep into his heart, a father's gift he never stops loving someone is you.

"I don't know what the reason you fought against Shen back there in the mountain was," the white tiger looked at Lao's distressful head before elucidating him in manner. "The last thing your father spoke to me that the albino ahead of him is not an enemy."

"He's **_not_** my father, Xing," Lao said, orbs squinting in front of his brother. "Shen's a cruelty peacock who murdered pandas. If he continues to call me a son like that—"

The white tiger gestured his brother into silence. "That doesn't matter what you concern like that, Lao." Xing rejected Lao's argument. "Everyone knows about him, and he is your dad. If Shen surrendered to himself with Tai Lung and Wing Wu, then there must be a reason. Why would they? The most straightforward answer would be enough of Huoju's chaos, maybe? Then add to that point of their surrender, Tai Lung's nephew, hardest decision to Wu Sisters must conclude their actions because of wasteful, and they might have seen how chaos will destroy everything in Huoju's path.

"Then Lord Shen—?" the white tiger gave his thought before adding. "— He has already defeated. Defeated, and saw peace at once again, especially the next course to change Shen might go to the light. He saw you, for one thing, he might have surrendered, is because how cruel and peered evil in his life he went insane to himself. Shen doesn't like that anymore, and he wanted to find peace. And even as by looking inner peace one day, Shen wanted to see you, brother."

The Nine's Clever boldly contemplated Xing's after giving his defeat, realizing his brother was always pointed, even when Lao had a long day, suppressing anger issues, and faced arguments before. The white tiger moved in front of the peacock. "You are overthinking too much, Lao. I can sense you," Xing perceived, clasping both paws behind his back. "There is a saying: _Water has filled the cup. With sort of knowledge, could begin with a complex of confusing, and lose his or her mind. The way to avoid much of full cup of water, by flipping onto the ground of dirt, then a mind redeems peacefully with a grow of seed with natural knowledge. By knowledge of a mysterious path, you'll learn the form's tree with a healing plant._ "

The young albino rose his head and creaked his beak to the right after listened to his brother's philosophy, possibly shared words from their master and Ming's teacher. "Yes, I know," the young peacock sighed. "You said it like thirty times."

"I know this doesn't look reasonable notice to share a complicated philosophy from someone whose legend, and lost to give every master and student realizes brother," he ambled near his brother again, flattening both paws on Lao's shoulders with a balanced tone. "You cannot challenge for those who already know the truth. China, the villagers, wolves, Jade Palace, they all know about him. And my next thought, you cannot betray the ones you love. Even if your dad has criminal stuff, and your grandparents had to banish him for a reason, you cannot choose a side to either capture or protect your loved one. Tell me this: As I am your family, if I get caught doing something wrong, and guards or masters are searching me, would you help them to capture me?"

Lao flicked his blue crests with brilliant orbs coming out of the shade. "I would not betray you, brother," he shuddered.

"Exactly. The same principle like your dad and I discern his immoral crime which is I cannot defend him from masters and politicians they can shut my argument." Xing suggested. "The Emperor rank has the power to decide any criminal by either spare his life to live on a prosperous home and someone will look after him or life in prison you have to meet your father at once per month."

Nodding at the white tiger, Lao sank feathers in his long sleeves. Half politicians and masters wished the Lord of Gongmen executed. The other half could spare Shen's life and be in prison for life, depending on each and single lord and lady of provinces could decide.

"There's only one way that I can assure you from 'knowledge,'" the Nine's Clever spoke usually.

"And what's that?" Xing determined.

"By eating Mantis's cookies where he'll make you into pieces." Lao grinned.

"Really?" the white tiger questioned after bending his left eye and smirked.

"Kind of." Lao reflected he could sense the light crawling on his head. Grinning at the white tiger, Lao added. "If you lie, just remember, if Mantis would volunteer me, I shall accept his request by calling your Na— I mean Master Ming to punish you with her clawing slap for million years."

Xing chuckled under his throat. "Do you realize he listens? You just made Mantis a frowny day!" he pointed the jail entrance behind Lao.

"Did I—?" he swiveled. Two wolf guards swam and brushed their bodies around their furs. Stunning and freaking out, wolves trembled as the bug was not spawning elsewhere. The bridge of Lao's beak melted on his neck and shrunk his eyes. "Thanks. . ."

I got you again! Xing laughed, slapping his right knee and mouth not shutting during his musing laugh. Lao accepted this hilarious moment he cracked his beak. Taking his breath calm from running out, Xing sighed in happiness. "Oh, boy. You got to strike me back one day."

Will see. Lao reflected and nodded. "I am sorry, Xing," the young albino immediately relieved before admitting. "Whatever I fought Shen back from that mountain, I was major anger management. Ever since I always listen not to anger while training and public elsewhere —" Lao he rotated his pointy feather, " — I do that most of the time. Even though I must follow your path to peace, I still get mad when anything goes far worse than. . . you know."

"The Nine and Jade Palace masters know." Xing bent his head.

Lao spread his wings. "Can you forgive me, brother?" he asked politely.

"I forgive you," the white tiger separated his limbs. Both embraced and patted their backs, brushing their elegant silks. Brothers stick to each other as whether they faced argument before, the white tiger and peacock find ways to solve issues, and even in difficulties, Lao had to speak out with either his brother or Master Ming. Encouraging the peacock, Xing palmed his brother's back. "I love you, brother."

"I love you too, brother." Lao smiled, seemed sympathetic they have not hugged for quite a while. "You are my family."

Once pulling back, Xing met his brother's eyes. "No. _We_ are a family." he corrected and palmed Lao's feather. Xing gestured his head to the right. "Come on, buddy. Let us stroll across Gongmen City."

"We venture together!" the white tiger and the peacock heard a thunderous, encouraging joy from Gongmen Jail door. The black and white bear sprinted out of the entrance and reached out with the Nine's Leader and Clever, breaking his smile and grasped both of their shoulders. "Emperor Huangdi offers you both, including me to walk and head Kung Fu Council! Come on, you guys! Let's go see it!"

* * *

 **That will be all for this part! I like to appreciate you all readers (faves and followers) for taking time to read my latest chapter and to continue my work! Reviewing this chapter is exquisite and fortunate to support! Wish my luck to finish writing all chapters this year, gangs! Peace!**


End file.
